Wir lesen die Heiligtümer des Todes
by Jupiter Jule
Summary: This is an allowed translation from the original Story from Choices HP  / Siebzehn HP-Charaktere landen in einem Raum zusammen mit dem letzten HP-Band. NUn lesen sie gemeinsam über ihre Zukunft...
1. The Dark Lord Ascending

Ich fand die Story echt toll.

hier ist der Link zu der Originalen FF. (liest sich echt gut.)

.net/s/5908149/1/Changing_the_Future_Reading_the_Deathly_Hallows

Ich möchte hier an dieser Stelle nochmal ein großes danke schön an CHOICES HP aussprechen, der „Autorin". Danke, dass ich diese Story übersetzten durfte.

A Big Thank You to CHOICES HP : Thanks for the story and the translation.

THE DARK LORD ASCENDING

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab heraus geholt, sehr vorsichtig guckte er sich um. Er fand, dass er in einem kleinen Raum war, der mit nett aussehenden Sofas vor einem Kamin ausgestattet war. Er blinzelte einige Male und war nicht sicher was er sah oder wie es möglich war hier zu sein. Eine Sekunde zuvor hatte er noch mit seinen Freunden gesprochen – Ginny hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass er unmöglich von Voldemort besessen war – und in der nächsten Sekunde, war er hier in diesem gemütlichen Zimmer.

Auf einmal war da ein blauer Blitz und er richtete seinen Zauberstab instinktiv auf es. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab nicht sinken, obwohl die Person, die gerade erschienen war, genauso aussah wie sein bester Freund.

„Wer bist du?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage, Harry?", fragte der andere Junge verärgert.

„Wo sind wir? Du bist einfach disappariert, und du hast keine Ahnung wie panisch Hermine war. Merlin, sie wird wohl verschont."

„Ja, muss sie wohl", sagte Harry und senkte seinen Zauberstab, beruhigt, dass es wirklich sein bester Freund war. „Und ich habe keine Idee wo wir sind…"

Ein zweiter Lichtblitz, brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Seine beste Freundin stand vor ihm.

„Ron! Harry! Wo seid ihr zwei hi - großartig ich bin bei euch. Hab ihr irgendeine Idee was hier gerade vor sich geht?"

„Hermine, wir sind gerade mal ne Minute hier. Wie soll ich da etwas wissen?" Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine und sah sich misstrauisch im Raum um. „Aber es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Es könnte sein –„

Ein erneuter Blitz und ein Mädchen mit flammend rotem Haar kamen zum Vorschein.

„Na großartig", stöhnte das Mädchen.

„Das sagst du uns, Gin", stöhnte Ron ebenfalls.

Das Blitzlicht kam alle dreißig Sekunden und so war der Raum bald voller Leute. Als erstes kam Fred, kurz gefolgt von George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, der auf der Couch landete und ein wenig zusammenzuckte, aber den anderen ging es gut. Danach kamen Dumbledore, gefolgt von McGonagall und Snape (mehrere Leute regten sich darüber auf, Snape mit eingeschlossen). Und es kam noch schlimmer, als die letzte Person kam: Draco Malfoy.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Ron und starrte den blonden Jungen an.

„Wie soll ich das denn wissen, Weasel König?", erwiderte Draco. „Ich wurde her gebracht aus demselben Grund wie der Rest hier."

„In der Tat müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Mr. Malfoy einen Grund hat hier zu sein, so wie der Rest von uns.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem prüfenden und fast hoffnungsvollen Blick.

„Können wir mal darüber reden, warum zur Hölle wir hier sind?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte das blitzen gestoppt.", beobachtete Remus. „Möglicherweise ist es nun sicher zu reden."

„Also…" fing McGonagall an, doch bevor sie mehr sagen konnte, kam ein erneuter Blitz. Ein goldenes Licht, anders als das blaue Licht, dass alle hergebracht hatte. Als das Licht verschwand, bemerkten alle ein Buch mit einer Notiz darauf.

„was denkt ihr was das ist?", fragte Ron.

„Oh, das kenn ich!", sagte Fred,

„Es ist ein Buch!", sagte George.

„Vergiss nicht die Notiz", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Komm schon Ronniespätzchen, dass musst du doch erkannt haben", schmunzelte George.

„Haltet die Klappe", stöhnte Ron.

„_Lieber Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur (Sorry wegen dem Fall, aber ich wollte dich wirklich hier haben), Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Draco.",_las Sirius.

„Merlin, das ist eine lange Einleitung. Ein „Hallo, ihr alle" hätte es auch getan."

„Würdest du bitte weiterlesen, Sirius?", fragte Remus.

„Gut", sagte Sirius und las:

„_Ich habe euch hier alle hergebracht, damit ihr das Buch lesen könnt. Es handelt um eure Zukunft. Ich habe es zu euch gebracht, in der Hoffnung, ihr könnt die Zukunft ins bessere verändern. Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich sein kann, die Zukunft zu ändern, obwohl die Zukunft schon relativ gut platziert ist._

_Wie auch immer, eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge wird in den nächsten zweieinhalb Jahren passieren. Eine Menge guter Menschen wird ihr Leben verlieren – Zwei fünftel von den Anwesenden hier, und ich wollte euch einfach die Chance geben, dies zu ändern._

_Lest das Buch, dass ich euch gesendet hab. Wenn ihr denkt, meine Realität ist erhaltungswert, könnt ihr auch wählen den Raum und alles was hier jemals passieren wird, zu vergessen. Wie auch immer ihr euch entscheidet, ihr werdet viel Wissen von diesem Buch erhalten. Hoffentlich könnt ihr mit diesem Wissen, die Welt zu etwas besserem machen._

_Liebe Grüße _

_TRL_

„Wer ist TRL?", wunderte sich Sirius laut.

„Ich denke kaum, dass ich irgendjemanden mit diesen Initialen kenne, der uns so etwas wie das hier schicken würde.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Dann wieder, wenn wir bedenken, dass das Buch aus der Zukunft kommt, liegt es nahe, dass der Autor auch aus der Zukunft kommt."

„Stimmt", stimmte Sirius zu. „Denkt ihr, wir sollten das Buch lesen?"

„Ich sehe nicht, wie es uns verletzen könnte", sagte Remus vernünftig.

„Dann siehst du nicht besonders gut.", höhnte Draco. „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich hier bin und vor allem nicht, warum ich ein Buch lesen sollte, wo ihr alle drin seid."

„Offenbar, denkt TRL, dass du etwas gewinnen wirst, wenn du dieses Buch liest.", sagte McGonagall und starrte ihn sorgfältig an. „Und ich stimme Remus zu. Wir sollten das Buch lesen."

„Danke dir, Minerva", sagte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Du hast sie gerade Minerva genannt", flüsterte Sirius, geschockt, zu seinem Freund.

„Sirius, du weißt, dass ich vor zwei Jahren ein Lehrer war", Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Minerva war meine Kollegin."

„Ist trotzdem komisch.", sagte Sirius.

„wenn wir das Buch lesen wollen, sollten wir dann nicht mal anfangen?", sagte Snape trocken.

„Also Gut", sagte Dumbledore. Er war ein wenig vorsichtig mit dem Buch, Berücksichtigend welche Geheimnisse die Seiten zeigen würden. „Wer möchte den als ersten lesen?"

„ich möchte", sagten Remus und Hermine.

„Oh, nur zu Pro- ähm, Mr. – ähm… Remus", stammelte Hermine, nicht sehr sicher wie sie ihn nennen sollte. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht mehr Professor Lupin genannt werden wollte, da er nicht länger ihr Professor war.

„Du kannst ihn einfach Moony nennen", sagte Sirius und legte einen Arm um Remus' Schulter.

„Moony?", sagten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

„Du denkst doch nicht?", sagte Fred und schaute zu George, sie hatten beide denselben entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das kann nicht sein!", sagte George und beide drehten ihr Köpfe herum zu Harry, der zwischen amüsiert und nervös gucken wechselte.

„Hab ich euch nicht davon erzählt?", fragte Harry und lachte.

„Du meinst, er ist der Moony?", erkundigt Fred und guckt zu Remus, der sich nun an der Nasenwurzel kratzte. Sirius stand neben ihm und grinste wie ein Idiot.

„Meinst du das ernst? Du bist wirklich Moony?", fragte George erstaunt suchend.

„Nein, Sirius ist nicht Moony", sagte Ron lachend. „Sirius ist Tatze. Moony ist Remus."

„Tatze!", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Merlin" wir haben zwei der Rumtreiber getroffen.", rief Fred.

„Das ist genial", sagte George.

„Ihr Leute seid die besten.", sagte Fred.

„Ihr habt uns so viel geleert.", sagte George.

„Worüber redet ihr?", fragte Molly scharf, ihre Augen verengten sich zu Remus und Sirius. Sirius Lächeln stockte ein wenig bei ihrem Blick und Remus seufzte.

„Dieser Moony war der beste Lehrer den wir je hatten und wir haben so viel von ihm gelernt", sagte George, und versuchte einen seiner Idole zu decken. Mollys Augen verengten sich noch mehr bei dieser schwachen Ausrede.

„Ich denke wir sollten anfangen zu lesen.", sagte Hermine zur selben Zeit, als Fred fragte: Wer sind die anderen beiden Rumtreiber?"

„Mein Dad war einer", antwortete Harry ihm. Er hätte es den Zwillingen schon lange erzählen sollen. „Er war Krone."

„Cool! Ich denke, es war eine gute Sache, dass wir…", fing George an, aber stoppte zur richtigen Zeit.

„Und der letzte?", fragte Fred, um das Thema für seinen Bruder zu wechseln.

„War eine Ratte!", schnappte Sirius, sein Gesicht dunkel und seine Augen tödlich.

„Oh", sagte Fred. Jeder im Raum hatte gehört was Peter Pettigrew getan hatte, von Sirius Verhaftung bis zum Mord von Cedric. Fred konnte es durch den Ausdruck sagen, dass Peter derjenige war, von dem Sirius sprach.

„ich denke du solltest lesen, Hermine", rief Remus rein. „Und wenn du willst, kannst du mich Moony nennen."

„Ich denke ich bleibe bei Remus, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Ich bevorzuge es auch, um genau zu sein.", lächelte Remus zurück.

Hermine nahm das Buch und las: **Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes.**

„Ich wusste, dass ich dieses blöde Buch nicht lesen wollte.", stöhnte Draco und Snape sah so aus, als würde er komplett einer Meinung mit ihm sein.

Wie auch immer, bei dem Titel, weiteten sich Dumbledores Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sich wieder kontrollierte.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy", sagte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er wünschte sich ehrlich, dass der blonde Junge nicht hier wäre.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie die Überschrift des Kapitels las: **Der dunkle Lord erhebt sich.**

„Was für eine Art ein Buch zu beginnen", sagte George.

„Ja, ich dachte wir würden etwas über den dünnen Mistkerl lesen" Fred schmunzelte zu Harry.

„Halt die Klappe", Harry zog eine Schnute.

**Die beiden Männer kamen aus dem Nichts, erschienen wenige Meter voneinander entfernt auf den schmalen, mondhellen Weg. Einen Augenblick verharrten sie reglos, die Zauberstäbe einander auf die Brust gerichtet; dann erkannten sie sich, verbargen ihre Zauberstäbe unter ihren Umhängen und gingen rasch in dieselbe Richtung**

„Hört sich für mich wie Todesser an.", sagte Sirius.

„Das weißt du doch nicht", sagte Remus vernünftigerweise. „Wir könnten genauso reagieren. Aber wenn wir von der Kapitelüberschrift ausgehen, hast du vermutlich recht."

„**Neuigkeiten?", fragte der Größere der beiden.**

„**Hervorragende", antwortete Severus Snape.**

„Definitiv Todesser", sagte Sirius und starrte Snape an.

„Sirius", sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, der Sirius trotzdem noch beeinflusste.

**Der Weg war links von niedrigen wilden Brombeersträuchern gesäumt, rechts von einer säuberlich beschnittenen hohen Hecke. Die langen Umhänge schlugen den Männern beim gehen um die Knöchel.**

„**Dachte schon, ich wär zu spät", sagte Yaxley,**

„Ja, definitiv Todesser", sagte Remus.

**Dessen grobe Gesichtszüge immer wieder nicht zu sehen waren, wenn das Mondlicht von den Ästen überhängender Bäume gebrochen wurde. „War etwas komplizierter, als ich erwartet hatte. Aber ich hoffe er wird zufrieden sein. Du bist dir wohl sicher, dass du freundlich empfangen wirst?"**

**Snape nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie bogen nach rechts in eine Zufahrt ein, die vom Weg abzweigte. Auch die hohe Hecke machte einen Bogen und zog weiter, über das imposante schmiedeeiserne Doppeltor hinaus, das den Männern den Weg versperrte. Keiner der beiden hielt inne: Stumm hoben sie den linken Arm wie zum Gruß und gingen mitten hindurch, als wäre das dunkle Metall aus Rauch.**

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Remus.

„ich weiß es nicht", sagte Snape. „Es ist nichts was wir bis jetzt benutzt haben."

**Die Eibenhecken dämpften das Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Irgendwo zu ihrer Rechten raschelte es. Yaxley zog erneut seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit über den Kopf seines Begleiters, doch das Rascheln stammte nur von einem makellos weißen Pfau, **

„Oh", blinzelte Malfoy überrascht.

„Was denn?", fragte Ron und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich denke, das ist Mr. Malfoys Zuhause", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, ist es", sagte Malfoy, und guckte nicht gerade sehr zufrieden im Moment. Es half nicht, dass mehrere Leute im Raum in anstarrten.

**der majestätisch auf der Hecke entlang stolzierte.**

„Wunder mich immer noch warum sich James nie in einen Pfau verwandelt hat", murmelte Sirius Remus zu, der Probleme hatte nicht laut loszulachen.

„Man könnte das selbe über dich sagen", wies Remus ihn darauf hin, aber Sirius lächelte darüber.

„**Hat es sich immer gut gehen lassen, Lucius. Pfauen…" Schnaubend schon Yaxley den Zauberstab wieder unter seinen Umhang.**

„Das hat er wirklich", sagte Draco. „Ich hab mich immer gewundert, warum er ihn gekauft hat."

„Er ist halt ein Freak", sagte Sirius. Draco rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts.

**Am Ende des geraden Zufahrtweges nahm ein stattliches Herrenhaus in der Dunkelheit Gestalt an, in den Rautenfenstern im unteren Stockwerk schimmerten Lichter. Irgendwo in dem dunklen Garten hinter der Hecke plätscherte ein Brunnen. Snape und Yaxley eilten über knirschenden Kies zur Haustür, die nach innen schwang, als sie sich näherten, ohne dass irgendjemand zu sehen war, der sie geöffnet hätte.**

„Sicher Hauselfen", sagte Sirius.

„Ja", stimmte Draco zu.

„Ihr habt immer noch Hauselfen?", fragte Harry.

„Wir haben mehr als einen Hauselfen, Potter", sagte Draco kalt, als hätte Harrys Frage ihn verletzt. „Und was für eine Frage war das überhaupt?"

„Es ist nur, dass ich Dobby befreit hab. Ich wusste nicht…", fing Harry an.

„Du hast den Elf befreit!", sagte Draco ungläubig. „Vater hat gesagt, er hätte ihn frei gelassen, da er eine Laune der Natur war! Sprach immer darüber was Elfen haben sollten und was nicht. Er sagte es wäre eine Schande…"

„Aber keine so große Schande, sich einen Hauselfen von einem Zwölfjährigen ab tricksen zu lassen, da bin ich mir sicher.", schmunzelte Ron. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht so wichtig. Wen kümmert es, wenn ein Elf fehlt?" Hermine schien während der ganzen Unterhaltung zu rauchen, aber sie sagte nichts. Es wäre sinnlos, Malfoy etwas über Elfen Rechte zu erzählen.

**Die große Eingangshalle war schwach beleuchtet und luxuriös ausgestattet, ein prächtiger Teppich bedeckte fast den gesamten steinernen Boden. Die Augen der fahlgesichtigen Porträts an den Wänden folgten Snape und Yaxley, während sie vorbeigingen. Die beiden Männer blieben vor einer massiven Holztür stehen, die in den nächsten Raum führte, und zögerten einen Herzschlag lang, dass drückte Snape die bronzene Türklinke hinunter.**

**Der Salon war voller Menschen, die schweigend an einem langen verzierten Tisch saßen. Die eigentlichen Möbel des Raumes waren achtlos an die Wände geschoben worden. Licht kam von einem prasselnden Feuer unter einem hübschen marmornen Kaminsims, über dem ein goldener Spiegel aufragte. Snape und Yaxley blieben einen Moment auf der Schwelle stehen. Während ihre Augen sich an das spärliche Licht gewöhnten, lenkte ein äußerst merkwürdiges Detail der Szenerie ihren Blick nach oben: Eine offenbar bewusstlose menschliche Gestalt hing mit dem Kopf nach unten über dem Tisch und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, wie an einem unsichtbaren Seil aufgehängt**

„Das ist doch krank", sagte Ginny. Sie sah blass aus.

Die älteren Leute in diesem Raum verstanden, dass diese Person, wer auch immer sie sein mag, es nicht lebend aus diesem Raum schaffen würde. Sie beugten alle ihre Köpfe.

**und reflektiert in dem Spiegel und in der leeren, polierten Tischfläche unter ihr. Keiner der von diesem seltsamen Anblick Versammelten nahm Notiz davon, außer einem blassen jungen Mann, der beinahe direkt darunter saß. Er konnte anscheinend nicht an sich halten und spähte etwa im Minutenabstand nach oben.**

Jeder sah Draco an und er errötete. „Es ist mein Haus, natürlich würde ich da sein."

„Nicht für so was", murmelte Snape und er wechselt einen Blick mit Dumbledore; es sah so aus, als würde der junge Malfoy in der Zukunft ein Todesser werden.

„**Yaxley. Snape", sagte eine hohe, klare Stimme vom Kopfende des Tisches her. „Ihr kommt äußerst spät."**

„Oh je, nicht äußerst zu spät", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Black", sagte Severus und sah ein klein wenig blass aus bei dem Gedanken.

„Du kannst nicht mal äußerst zu spät sein", spottete Sirius. „Das ist lächerlich."

**Der gesprochen hatte, saß direkt vor dem Kamin, weshalb er für Neuankömmlinge zunächst schwierig war, mehr als seine Silhouette zu erkennen. Als sie jedoch näher traten, leuchtete sein Gesicht durch die Düsternis, haarlos, schlangenähnlich, mit Schlitzen als Nasenlöchern und funkelnden roten Augen mit senkrechten Pupillen. Er war so blass, dass ein perlmutterartiger Glanz von ihm auszugehen schien.**

„Was für ein attraktiver Kerl er ist", witzelte Fred.

„Ja, ich wünschte ich könnte so gut aussehen", sagte George.

„Worüber redest du bitte?", schmunzelte Fred. „Du siehst wie ich aus. Und ich bin perfekt."

„**Severus hierher", sagte Voldemort und deutete auf den Platz direkt zu seiner Rechten.**

„Du bist seine rechte Hand, man", rief Sirius erstaunt.

„Ich…Ich…", stammelte Severus.

„Ich nehme an, das ist nicht so wie jetzt", sagte Remus. „Ich wundere mich, was du getan hast, um das zu werden.

„Was immer es ist, es muss wichtig sein", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass Voldemort Severus vertraute, aber hat nie erwartet, dass es so stark sein würde.

„**Yaxley – neben Dolohow."**

Mollys Ausdruck verdunkelte sich, bei der Erwähnung von dem Zauberer der ihre Brüder getötet hat. Aber es war schlimmer als nur das – es war falsch dass er da war. „Er sollte eigentlich in Askaban sein!", rief sie.

„Ja, sollte er" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, dass an einer Stelle, ein Ausbruch sein wird.

**Die beiden Männer nahmen die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze ein. Fast alle am Tisch folgten Snape mit den Blicken, und er war es auch, den Voldemort zuerst ansprach.**

„**Nun?"**

„**Herr, der Orden des Phönix hat die Absicht, Harry Potter am nächsten Samstag bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit von seinem gegenwärtigen sicheren Aufenthaltsort wegzubringen."**

Alle Augen waren auf Severus gerichtet, der kalt zurück blickte.

„Severus ist ein Spion für den Orden", sagte Dumbledore zum gesamten Raum. „Ein Spion, der mir sehr nahe steht. Um seine Position geheim zu halten, muss er häufig solche Informationen übergeben. Wie auch immer, wenn dies wahr ist, können wir sicher sein, dass die Information, die ist, die am wenigsten Übel verbreitet."

„Das klingt überhaupt nicht dumm", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. "Der anderen Seite Informationen geben ist eine fantastische Idee."

„Und deshalb würdest du nie ein guter Spion sein, Black, du hast so einen begrenzten Geist.", höhnte Severus. „So wenig Phantasie."

„Du würdest überrascht sein, wie gut meine Phantasie ist", funkelte Sirius.

„Beruhigt euch", sagte Dumbledore fest und die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer starrten sich weiterhin an, sagten aber nichts mehr.

**Rund um den Tisch wurde des Interesse spürbar stärker: Manche erstarrten, andere rutschten unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, alle sahen wie gebannt zu Snape und Voldemort.**

„**Samstag … bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit", wiederholte Voldemort. Seine roten Augen fixierten Snapes schwarze mit solcher Eindringlichkeit, dass einige Zuschauer wegsahen, offenbar aus Angst, sie selbst könnten von dem flammenden Blick versengt werden. Snape jedoch schaute ruhig zurück in Voldemorts Gesicht, und nach ein, zwei Augenblicken krümmte sich Voldemorts lippenloser Mund zu einer Art Lächeln.**

„**Gut. Sehr gut. Und diese Information stammt - "**

„**Von der Quelle, über die wir gesprochen haben", sagte Snape. **

„Welche Quelle?", fragte Fred.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern; dass war sehr wichtig.

„**Herr."**

**Yaxley hatte sich vorgeneigt und blickte über den langen Tisch zu Voldemort und Snape. Alle Gesichter wanderten sich ihm zu.**

„**Herr, ich habe anderes gehört."**

**Yaxley wartete, doch Voldemort sagte nichts, deshalb fuhr er fort: „Dawlish, der Auror, hat beiläufig erwähnt, dass Potter erst am Dreißigsten fortgebracht wird. In der Nacht bevor er siebzehn wird."**

„Hm, also ist es im Moment eineinhalb Jahre von jetzt entfernt", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie weiter las.

**Snape lächelte.**

„**Meine Quelle hat mir gesagt, dass man plant, eine falsche Spur zu legen; das wird sie wohl sein. Dawlish wurde mit Sicherheit einem Verwechslungszauber unterworfen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, er gilt als anfällig."**

„Genau die Eigenschaft, möchte ich in einem Auror.", stöhnte Sirius.

„**Herr, ich versichere Euch, Dawlish schien absolut überzeugt", sagte Yaxley.**

„**Wenn er unter einem Verwechslungszauber steht, dann ist er natürlich überzeugt", sagte Snape. „Ich versichere dir, Yaxley, dass das Aurorenbüro beim Schutz von Harry Potter in Zukunft keine Rolle mehr spielen wird. Der Orden glaubt, dass wir das Ministerium infiltriert haben."**

„Das ist nicht gut.", sagte McGonagall. Sie hatte versucht still zu sein, um nicht zu unterbrechen, aber dies war so schlimm, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ein Kommentar gebraucht wurde. „Es scheint so, als würden alle Dinge nur noch schlimmer werden."

„Das ist wahr. Wie auch immer, wenn der Minister versucht eine Rolle beim Schutz von Harry zu spielen, ist es klar, dass sie nicht länger die Rückkehr von Voldemort verleugnen.", sagte Dumbledore. McGonagall, Severus, Draco und die Weasleys zucken bei dem Namen von Voldemort zusammen.

„Ich dachte du würdest auch zucken", sagte Harry zu Tonks.

„Ne. Es gibt keinen Grund vor seinem Namen Angst zu haben." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem, denke ich, dass Siri verärgert sein würde, wenn ich nicht mehr Grips als das zeigen würde."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich würde dich verleugnen, wenn du gezuckt hättest.", witzelte Sirius.

„Sagt der Mann der Flucht ist, weil er ein Massenmörder sein soll." Tonks rollte mit den Augen. „Außerdem, bin ich schon von meiner Familie verleugnet worden. Was für einen Unterschied würde dies also machen?"

„Also gut, Ich werde es irgendwie schaffen dich in diese Mistfamilie zurück zubringen.", sagt Sirius und nicht mit dem Kopf zu Draco.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragt Draco etwas verwirrt.

„Ähm… Du weißt nicht mal wer ich bin, oder?", seufzte Tonks.

„Nein", sagte Draco gleichgültig. „Du hast nie deinen Namen gesagt."

„Ich bin", Tonks stoppte; sie möchte es nie ihren Vornamen auszusprechen.

„Nymphadora Tonks", sagte Sirius lachend, als Tonks in anstarrte.  
>Draco sah sie mit einem Blick an der wohl sagen sollte, [style type="italic"] <em>und das soll mir jetzt etwas sagen, weil…<em>**[/style]**

„Meine Mutter ist Andromeda", sagte Tonks. „Sie war mal Andromeda Black…"

„Oh", sagte Draco, er hatte den Namen schon ein oder zweimal vorher gehört. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass diese Frau mit den verrückten Haaren und dem hyperaktiven Verhalten seine Cousine war. „Richtig"

„Nun, Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet hab, aber ich denke, das war nicht so schlimm." Tonks kicherte.

„**Da liegt der Orden dann mal richtig, was?", sagte ein untersetzter Mann, der unweit von Yaxley saß; er brach in ein pfeifendes Kichern aus, das hie und da den Tisch entlang erwidert wurde. **

**Voldemort lachte nicht. Sein Blick war nach oben gewandert zu dem Körper, der sich langsam über den Köpfen drehte, und er war offenbar in Gedanken versunken.**

„**Herr", fuhr Yaxley fort, „Dawlish glaubt, dass sie einen ganzen Trupp von Auroren einsetzen werden, um den Jungen wegzubringen -"**

**Voldemort hob eine große weiße Hand, und Yaxley verstummte sofort und sah grollend zu, wie Voldemort sich wieder an Snape wandte.**

„**Wo wollen sie den Jungen als Nächstes verstecken?"**

„**Im Haus eines Ordenmitglieds", sagte Snape. „Der Ort bekam der Quelle zufolge sämtlichen Schutz, den der Orden und das Ministerium gemeinsam aufbieten können. Ich denke, wenn er einmal dort ist, haben wir kaum Chancen, ihn zu fangen, Herr, es sei denn natürlich, das Ministerium fällt vor dem nächsten Samstag. Dann hätten wir vielleicht die Möglichkeit, genügend von diesen Zauberbannen zu finden und aufzuheben, um auch die restlichen durchbrechen zu können."**

„Das Ministerium ist gefallen… sind sie wirklich schon so nah dabei, das zu tun?", fragte McGonagall geschockt. „Albus, das ist sehr schlimm!"

„Das ist es in der Tat", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„**Nun Yaxley?", rief Voldemort den Tisch hinunter und der Feuerschein glitzerte seltsam in seinen roten Augen. „Wird das Ministerium bis nächsten Samstag gefallen sein?" **

**Erneut drehten sich alle Köpfe. Yaxley straffte die Schultern.**

„**Herr, dazu habe ich gute Neuigkeiten. Es ist mir – unter Schwierigkeiten und mit großer Mühe – gelungen, Pius Thicknesse einem Imperius-Fluch zu unterwerfen.**

**Viele um Yaxley herum wirkten beeindruckt; ein Nachbar, Dolohow, ein Mann mit einem langen, verzerrten Gesicht, klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.**

„**Das ist ein Anfang", sagte Voldemort. „Aber Thicknesse ist nur ein einziger Mann. Scrimgeour muss von unseren Leuten umringt sein, ehe ich handle. Ein gescheiterter Anschlag auf das Leben des Ministers würde mich weit zurückwerfen."**

„Also wird Scrimgeour Minister", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Wird er besser sein als Fudge?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Er hat für kein Verständnis für den laufenden Minister.

„Er wird auf jedenfalls eine andere Art von Minister sein", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich weiß nicht, ob besser das richtige Word ist."

„**Ja – Herr, das ist wahr – aber ihr wisst, dass Thicknesse als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung nicht nur zum Minister persönlich regelmäßig Kontakt hat, sondern auch zu den Leitern aller anderen Ministeriumsabteilungen. Nun, da wir einen so hochrangigen Beamten unter unserer Kontrolle haben, wird es, denke ich, leicht sein, auch die anderen zu unterwerfen, und dann können sie alle gemeinsam daran arbeiten, Scrimgeour zu stürzen."**

„Es ist ein solider Plan", seufzte Dumbledore, wohl wissend, dass es funktionieren würde und es ein schwerer Schlag für die Ordensseite sein würde.

„**Vorausgesetzt, dass unser Freund Thicknesse nicht entdeckt wird, ehe er die anderen umgedreht hat", sagte Voldemort. „Jedenfalls bleibt es unwahrscheinlich, dass das Ministerium vor nächstem Samstag in meiner Hand ist. Wenn wir nicht an seinem Bestimmungsort an den Jungen herankommen, dann muss es getan werden, während er unterwegs ist."**

„**Hier sind wir im Vorteil, Herr", sagte Yaxley, der offenbar unbedingt ein gewisses Maß an Lob einheimsen wollte.**

„Das habe ich nie verstanden", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist seine Zustimmung wirklich diesen ganzen Ärger wert?"

„Eine Interessante Frage", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich vermute, es ist von deren Sicht, denn je mehr Zustimmung sie haben, desto mehr Macht repräsentieren sie."

„Ich versteh es immer noch nicht", sagt Harry. „Aber ich denke mal, wir wissen alle, dass ich keinen guten Todesser abgeben würde."

„**Wir haben inzwischen mehrere Leute in die Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen eingeschleust. Wenn Potter appariert oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzt, werden wir das sofort erfahren."**

„Das klingt gar nicht gut", sagt Remus.

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu.

„**Er wird weder das eine noch das andere tun", sagte Snape.**

„Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe!", knurrte Sirius und Severus sah Kalt zurück.

„Es ist die offensichtliche Antwort auf das Problem", sagte Dumbledore. „und er würde lächerlich und vor allem unfähig dastehen, wenn er es nicht weiß."

„Und das ist viel wichtiger als Harrys Sicherheit?" Sirius wollte schreien, aber nicht einmal in so einem Zustand, wagte er es seine Stimme gegen Dumbledore zu erheben.

„Ich habe es nie und ich werde es nie sagen, Sirius", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber sein Blick war feurig. Sirius zuckte aber setzte sich nicht wieder. „Ich meinte nur, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als es Voldemort zu sagen. Ich ebenso denken, dass wir uns einen Plan ausdenken, der Harry all das umgehen lässt.

„Okay", sagte Sirius ruhig, doch es war klar, dass er immer noch wütend auf Severus war.

„**Der Orden vermeidet jede Transportart, die vom Ministerium überwacht oder geregelt wird; sie misstrauen allem, was mit denen zu tun hat."**

„**Umso besser", sagte Voldemort. „Er wird aus der Deckung kommen müssen. Da ist er leichter zu fassen, wesentlich leichter."**

**Voldemort sah wieder zu dem sich langsam drehenden Körper hoch, während er fortfuhr: „Ich werde mich persönlich um den Jungen kümmern. Was Harry Potter anbelangt, hat es viele Fehler gegeben.**

„Ich frage mich, ob er mehr meint, als das was bereits geschehen ist", sinnierte Harry und alle anderen, außer Severus und Draco, zuckten zusammen (und Dumbledore, aber er mochte es nicht gerne, solche Nachrichten zuhören.)

**Manche davon waren meine eigenen. Dass Potter noch lebt, ist mehr meinen Irrtümern zuzuschreiben als seinen Erfolgen."**

„Das ist wahr.", stimmt Harry zu.

„Ich denke du wirst heraus finden, dass es nicht so ist.", sagte Dumbledore. „Obwohl, es ist eine gute Sache, dass er denkt, dass es so ist."

„Ja, so wird er dich unterschätzen", sagte Sirius.

**Die Tischgesellschaft beobachtete Voldemort besorgt, ihren Minen nach hatten sie alle Angst, womöglich dafür verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, dass Harry Potter immer noch am Leben war. Voldemort jedoch, weiterhin dem bewusstlosen Körper über ihm zugewandt, schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen als mit irgendeinem von ihnen.**

„**Ich war leichtsinnig, und so haben Glück und Zufall, die alles zerstören außer den bestgeschmiedeten Plänen, meine Vorhaben vereitelt. Aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Ich habe die Dinge begriffen, die ich früher nicht begriffen habe. Ich muss derjenige sein, der Harry Potter tötet, und der werde ich sein."**

_Und du hast es wieder falsch verstanden Tom, _dachte Dumbledore, _Du setzt nur mehr in die Prophezeiung als du verstehst. Gibst Harry mehr Sicherheitsleute gegen dich. _

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Sirius.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie du es betrachtest", sagte Tonks.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Harry zu töten eine gute Sache ist?", starrte Sirius sie an.

„Ist es nicht", sagte Tonks, aber sie starrte zurück zu Sirius. „Wie auch immer, der Punkt ist, dass die Todesser sind nun nicht berechtigt Harry zu töten."

Sirius flüchte: „Punkt angenommen"

**Bei diesen Worten, und offenbar als die Antwort darauf, ertönte ein plötzliches Wehklagen, ein schrecklicher, lang gezogener Schrei voller Qual und Schmerz. Viele der um den Tisch Versammelten blickten verdutzt nach unten, denn der Schrei schien unter ihren Füßen hervorgedrungen zu sein.**

„**Wurmschwanz",**

Sirius und Remus Augen verdunkelten sich bei dem Namen von ihrem alten Freund, aber sie sagten nichts. Auch Harry und Ron sagten nicht, obwohl sie fast wütend aussahen.

**sagte Voldemort, ohne dass sich an seinem ruhigen, nachdenklichen Ton etwas verändert hätte und ohne dass er die Augen von dem sich drehenden Körper hoch oben abwandte, „Habe ich dir nicht die Anweisung gegeben, unseren gefangenen ruhig zu halten?"**

„**J-ja, Herr", keuchte ein kleiner Mann an der unteren Hälfte des Tisches, der so tief versunken dagesessen hatte, dass es auf den ersten Blick so aussah, als wäre sein Stuhl leer. Nun kletterte er von seinem Sitz, huschte aus dem Raum und hinterließ dabei nichts als ein merkwürdiges silbernes Schimmern.**

„Diese miese Ratte hat uns verraten um ein Scheiß Diener zu werden", murmelte Sirius dunkel.

„**Wie ich gerade sagte", fuhr Voldemort fort und blickte wieder in die gespannten Gesichter seiner Anhänger, „ich habe etwas begriffen. Ich werde mir zum Beispiel von einem von euch einen Zauberstab ausleihen müssen, ehe ich mich auf den Weg mache, Potter zu töten."**

**Die Gesichter, um ihn herum, zeigten schieres Entsetzten; er hätte genauso gut ankündigen können, dass er sich einen ihrer Arme ausleihen wolle.**

„Nein, es ist viel schlimme als das", sagte Severus. „Es würde nicht nur bedeuten, dass wir wehrlos sind, sondern dass wir keine Verwendung für den Dunklen Lord hätten. Und das ist nicht gerade eine Position, in der jemand hier sein möchte.

„**Keine Freiwilligen?", sagte Voldemort. „Wir werden sehen… Lucius, ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum du noch einen Zauberstab besitzen solltest."**

Draco erblasste als die Weasley Jungen und Harry kicherten. Auch durch die vorherige Erklärung von Severus, half es nichts zu verstehen was es bedeutete.

Was ist passiert?", Draco konnte sich nicht daran hindern zu fragen. Er wusste nicht was los war mit Voldemort, aber er wusste, dass sein Vater ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihm hatte. Und das letzte was er wusste, war, dass sein Vater nicht auf diese Weise entlassen werden würde.

„ich weiß es nicht", sagte Severus und versuchte ihn so entschuldigend anzugucken, dass nur ein Slytherin es verstehen konnte, aber Draco starrte ihn an.

**Lucius Malfoy blickte auf. Im Schein des Feuers wirkte seine Haut gelblich und wächsern, seine Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und waren um schattet. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme heiser.**

„Was ist passiert?", frage Draco erneut, doch dieses Mal besorgter als zuvor.

„Es klingt wie das gute alte - ", fing Sirius an, doch dann schlug Tonks ihm gegen den Arm. Er starrte sie an, aber als er erneut sprach, war sein Ton eine Spur netter. „Dein Vater war in Askaban."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen in einem Raum voller Feinde.

„**Herr?"**

„**Deinen Zauberstab, Lucius. Ich verlange deinen Zauberstab."**

„**Ich…"**

**Malfoy warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Frau. Sie starrte geradeaus, nicht minder blass als er, mit langen blonden Haaren, die ihr über den Rücken fielen, doch unter dem Tisch umschlossen ihre schlanken Finger kurz sein Handgelenk. Bei dieser Berührung schob Malfoy die Hand unter seinen Umhang, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und reichte ihn Voldemort, der ihn vor seine roten Augen hielt und scharf musterte.**

Draco schauderte bei dieser Beschreibung seines Vaters und die Schwäche fing an sich zu zeigen.

„**Woraus ist er?"**

„**Ulme, Herr", flüsterte Malfoy.**

„**Und der Kern?"**

„**Drachen – Drachenherzfaser."**

„**Gut", sagte Voldemort. Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und verglich die Längen. Lucius Malfoy machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung; für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es, als erwartete er, Voldemorts Zauberstab zu bekommen.**

„Nicht gut", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Nein, ist es nicht", stimmte Severus ihm leicht erblassend zu.

**Voldemort entging die Geste nicht und seine Augen weiteten sich gehässig. **

„**Dir meinen Zauberstab geben Lucius? Meinen Zauberstab?"**

**Einige der Versammelten kicherten.**

„**Ich habe dir die Freiheit gegeben, Lucius, ist dir das nicht genug? Mir ist jedoch aufgefallen, dass du und deine Familie in letzter Zeit alles andere als glücklich ausseht… Was missfällt dir an meiner Anwesenheit hier in deinem Haus, Lucius?"**

Die Weasleys kicherten erneut und Draco zeigte keine äußerlichen Zeichen, dass es ihn belästigte, aber natürlich tat es das.

„Hört auf damit", sagt Hermine und starrte die Weasleys an.

„Ich brauche keine - ", fing Draco an.

„Glaub mir, du willst diesen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen", sagte Harry fest, wohl wissend, dass er wohl etwas über Hermine sagen wollte. Fakt war, Harry fühlte sich schlecht für Malfoy, etwas über die Schande seiner Familie zu hören und das von seinem Rivalen.

„Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich dir zuhöre, bei dem was du sagst, Potter?", schnaubte Draco, aber er nahm sich Harrys Rat zu Herzen; ein Kommentar wie dieses, würde nicht gut in diesem Raum ankommen.

„Genug, Malfoy, Potter", sagte McGonagall, „Ich weiß wir sind hier nicht in der Schule, aber ich werde trotzdem kein Verhalten wie dieses tolerieren.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte Harry.

„Ich denke jetzt wissen wir warum McGonagall hier ist", sagte Fred.

„Um uns unter Kontrolle zu halten", kicherte George.

„**Nichts – nichts, Herr!"**

„**Solche Lügen , Lucius…"**

**Die sanfte Stimme schien weiterzuzischen, auch als der unbarmherzige Mund sich nicht mehr bewegte. Der ein oder andere Zauberer unterdrückte mühsam ein Schauder, als das Zischen lauter wurde; sie hörten, wie etwas schweres unter dem Tisch über den Boden glitt.**

**Die riesige Schlange tauchte auf und kroch langsam an Voldemorts Stuhl empor.**

Arthur lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. Er konnte sich nicht anders helfe, immerhin war es erst ein paar Tage her, dass die Schlage ihn attackiert hatte. Molle wollte bei der Erwähnung des Namens schluchzen und der Rest der Weasleys (und Harry) reagierten nicht anders.

**Sie kam immer höher, scheinbar unendlich lang, und blieb über Voldemorts Schultern liegen: Ihr Hals war dick wie der Oberschenkel eines Mannes; ihre Augen mit den senkrechten Schlitzen als Pupillen blinzelten nicht. Voldemort streichelte das Geschöpf geistesabwesend mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern, während er immer noch zu Lucius Malfoy sah.**

„**Warum wirken die Malfoys so unglücklich über ihr Los? Ist meine Rückkehr, mein Aufstieg zu Macht, nicht genau das, was sie angeblich so viele Jahre lang ersehnt haben?"**

„**Natürlich, Herr", sagte Lucius Malfoy. Mit zitternder Hand wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Oberlippe. „Wir haben es ersehnt – wir tun es immer noch."**

**Links neben Malfoy nickte seine Frau auf eine merkwürdige, steife Art, die Augen von Voldemort und der Schlange abgewandt. Rechts neben ihm warf sein Sohn Draco, der die ganze Zeit zu dem trägen Körper oben hinaufgestarrt hatte, einen kurzen Blick auf Voldemort und sah gleich wieder weg, aus Angst, ihre Blicke könnten sich kreuzen.**

„Worüber hat der kleine Draky denn Angst?", spottete Fred.

„Ich würde dich mal gerne Sehen, wie du in so einer Situation reagieren würdest.", sagte Draco kalt.

„Er würde wahrscheinlich einen Witz erzählen", sagte George ernst, und weder sein Zwilling noch er zeigten, wie sehr sie diese Idee fürchteten. Sie würden sich nicht von diesem kleinen Wicht herunter ziehen lassen.  
>Wie auch immer, Molle stöhnte darüber und Arthur legte schmerzerfüllt einen Arm um sie.<p>

„**Herr", sagte eine dunkelhaarige Frau an der unteren Hälfte des Tisches mit vor Erregung erstickter Stimme, „es ist eine Ehre, Euch hier im Haus unserer Familie zu haben. Es kann keine größere Freude geben."**

„Nein", stöhnte Sirius. Er war blass geworden.

„Das kann nicht sein!", sagte Tonks mit einem ähnlichen Ausdruck.

„Was? Wer ist es?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke es ist Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte Dumbledore.

„Die eine, die…", fragte Harry und erinnerte sich an die Erinnerung die er vor fast einem Jahr gesehen hatte.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore, aber bemerkte, dass die Weasley Kinder und Hermine immer noch nicht verstanden worum es ging und warum es so schlimm war, dass diese Frau aus Askaban raus war. Er erlaubte sich nur eine Sekunde Zufrieden damit zu sein, dass Harry sein Wort gehalten hatte (keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Junge es nicht hatte) und es nicht seinen Freunden erzählt hatte, was er diesen Tag gelernt hatte. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er es nun selbst erklären musste.

„Harry, woher kennst du sie?", fragt Hermine.

„Ähm…", sagte Harry und starrte Dumbledore an, nicht sicher was er jetzt tun sollte.

Also erklärte Dumbledore ihnen, was Harry gesehen hatte als er in Dumbledores Denkarium gewesen war. Hermine und die Jungen Weasleys waren alle geschickt und entsetzt über so etwas zu hören.

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt", seufze Hermine und dachte über ihren schüchternen und ruhigen Freund nach, der es so sehr versuchte (und sich durch die DA in den letzten Monaten sehr gebessert hatte).

„Ich hatte es nicht verstanden.", sagte Harry, „Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass irgendjemand über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid wüsste.

„Das einzige Problem ist, dass die meisten Leute mehr über deine Vergangenheit wissen, als du selbst", sagte Fred um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

**Sie saß neben ihrer Schwester, der sie mit ihrem dunklen Haar und den schweren Augenlidern im Aussehen ebenso wenig ähnelte wie in Haltung und Gebaren; Während Narzissa starr und teilnahmslos dasaß, beugte sich Bellatrix zu Voldemort hin, denn Worte allein konnten ihr Verlangen nach Nähe nicht zum Ausdruck bringen.**

„Igitt, das ist so widerlich", sagte Sirius und jeder sah so aus, als würden sie mit ihm zustimmen.

„**Keine höhere Freude", wiederholter Voldemort, den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite geneigt, indem er Bellatrix musterte. „Bei dir, Bellatrix, heißt das eine ganze Menge."**

**Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht; aus ihren Augen quollen Freudentränen.**

„Diese Scheiß Verrückten", sagte Sirius. „Kannst du jetzt sehen, warum ich nicht mehr mit dieser Familie verbunden werden will."

„Ich stimme total mit dir über ein", sagte Tonks.

„**Ihr wisst, Herr, dass ich nichts als die Wahrheit sage!"**

„**Keine höhere Freude… sogar im Vergleich zu dem glücklichen Ereignis, das, wie ich höre, diese Woche in deiner Familie stattgefunden hat?"**

**Sie starrte ihn an, mit geöffneten Lippen, offensichtlich verwirrt.**

„**Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint, Herr."**

„**Ich spreche von deiner Nichte, Bellatrix. Und von eurer Lucius und Narzissa. Sie hat soeben den Werwolf geheiratet, Remus Lupin.**

Im Raum wurde es für Sekunden totenstill, dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

„JA!", schrie Tonks zur selben Zeit wie Sirius. „MOONY! DAS BEDEUTET WIR SIND EINE FAMILIE!"

Remus schien keine der Antworten zu registrieren, auch wenn das Tonks und Sirius nicht vom Jubeln abhielt.

„Das bedeutest, dass du mich auch magst", sagte Tonks in Höchstgeschwindigkeit. „Ich dachte du könntest, aber es sah immer so aus, als würdest du mich beiseite stoßen…"

„So ist er nun mal", sagte Sirius. „Er dachte, dass er es sich nie erlauben würde so nah einem Mädchen zukommen wegen seinem Werwolf Problem." Er rollte mit den Augen und zeigte wie lächerlich er diese Idee fand.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube es könnte nun länger dauern.", sagte George der zu Lupin guckte, der seinen Mund geschockt öffnete und wieder schloss.

„Nein wird es nicht", sagte Tonks. „Ich weiß nun, dass du mich auch magst und ich werde kein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren."

„Du sagst es Dora, Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Moony uns den Spaß verdirbt.", sagte Sirius.

„Ihr würdet wirklich ein süßes Paar abgeben", sagte Molly freundlich. „Ich sage es Arthur schon sein Jahren, oder Arthur?"

„Was…Ja, das hast du Liebling", sagte Arthur. „Ich persönlich denke, dass du damit eine gute Partie machst."

„Aber…", sagte Remus. Es war offensichtlich, dass jeder (außer Severus und Draco), glücklich über so eine kleine Neuigkeit war. „Ich bin zu alt…"

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle.", spottete Tonks.

„Ich kann dir da nicht zustimmen…", sagte Remus und Tonks starrte ihn an.

„Denkst du wirklich mich würde so etwas stören?", fragte Tonks scharf.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht…Ähm…", stammelte Remus, diesmal wirklich verwirrt.

„Wow, du hast Moony sprachlos gemacht. Das ist das erste Mal.", lachte Sirius.

„Ich bin gefährlich", murmelte Remus so leise, dass nur Tonks ihn hören konnte.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise zurück. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und wusste, dass sie ehrlich mit ihm sein musste. „Aber mir ist es egal. Du bist ein guter Mann, Remus. Deine…Bedingung ändert das nicht. Nichts könnte das jemals ändern."

Remus guckte auf ihre Hände und sein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Dann sah er zu ihr hoch und sah nichts als Zuneigung in ihrem Blick und er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass er dieses drahtige Mädchen über die Monate hinweg, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, sie liebgewonnen hatte, er hatte nur nie gedacht, dass er deshalb etwas tun müsse. Nun, nachdem sie wusste wie er fühlte… Sie und Sirius hatten Recht. Da war nichts was dies verhindern könnte.

„Du musst jetzt nichts sagen", sagte Tonks und verflocht ihre Finger. „Denk einfach mal darüber nach."

Remus nickte und Hermine fing wieder an zu lesen. Sie lächelte kurz zu den beiden.

**Wie stolz ihr sein müsst."**

**Höhnisches Gelächter brach um den Tisch herum aus. Viele beugten sich vor und tauschten hämische Blicke; einige schlugen mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Die große Schlange, der die Unruhe nicht behagte, öffnete weit das Maul und zischte wütend, doch die Todesser hörten es nicht, so sehr freuten sie sich über die Demütigung von Bellatrix und den Malfoys. Bellatrix' Blick, eben noch strahlend vor Glück, hatte ein hässliches fleckiges Rot angenommen.**

„**Sie ist keine Nichte von uns, Herr", rief sie durch den allgemeinen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit. „Wir – Narzissa und ich – haben unsere Schwester nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, seit sie den Schlammblüter geheiratet hat. Diese Göre hat mit keiner von uns etwas zu tun, ebenso wenig wie irgendein Biest, dass sie heiratet."**

„Dasselbe gilt für dich, Arthur", sagte Tonks.

„**Was sagst du dazu, Draco?", fragte Voldemort, und obwohl seine Stimme leise war, übertönte sie die Pfiffe und das Hohngelächter. „Wirst du den Babysitter für die Bälger spielen?"**

„Bälger?", rief Remus und wurde blass.

„Ich bin sicher, dass war nur ein Witz", sagte Arthur besänftigend, denn Remus sah so aus, als würde er gleich Hyperventilieren. Tonks war nachdenklich, bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeit.

„Ein anderes Rumtreiber Kind würde großartig sein", sagte Sirius stolz. „Und ich könnte erneut der Patenonkel sein!"

„Was, bin ich dir nicht gut genug?", sagte Harry, stimmte Sirius aber in Gedanken zu, es klang wie eine wunderbare Idee.

„Natürlich nicht", kicherte Sirius.

**Die Stimmung wurde noch ausgelassener; Draco Malfoy schaute bestürzt seinen Vater an, der in seinen eigenen Schoß hinabstarrte, dann erhaschte er den Blick seiner Mutter. Sie schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf. Dann starrte auch sie wieder ausdruckslos auf die Wand gegenüber.**

„**Genug", sagte Voldemort und streichelte die zornige Schlange. „Genug."**

**Und das Gelächter erstarb augenblicklich.**

„**Viele unserer ältesten Familienstammbäume werden mit der Zeit etwas kränklich", sagte er, während Bellatrix atemlos und flehentlich zu ihm hinsah. „Mann muss seinen Baum, stutzen, damit er gesund bleibt, nicht wahr. Die Teile wegschneiden, welche die Gesundheit des Übrigen bedrohen."**

„Du hältst dich zum Teufel noch mal fern von meiner Familie", schrie Sirius. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du irgendjemanden von ihnen verletzt."

„**Ja, Herr", flüsterte Bellatrix und ihre Augen schwammen erneut in Tränen vor Dankbarkeit. „Bei der ersten Gelegenheit!"**

„**Die sollst du bekommen", sagte Voldemort. „Und wie in deiner Familie, so auch in deiner Welt… Wir werden das Krebsgeschwür wegschneiden, das uns verseucht, bis nur noch die von wahrem Blut zurückbleiben…"**

„Ich denke das Heißt, wir müssen ihn auch wegschneiden", sagte Harry.

„Was soll das heißen?", sagte Draco.

„Weißt du nicht, dass dein wertvoller Führer ein Halb-Blut ist?", höhnte Ron.

Draco hatte das nicht gewusst und es zeigte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, obwohl er sich rasch erholte.

**Voldemort hob Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab, richtete ihn direkt auf die sich langsam drehende Gestalt, die über dem Tisch hing, und versetzte ihm einen winzigen Schlenker. Die Gestalt kam mit einem Stöhnen zu Bewusstsein und begann gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln zu kämpfen.**

„**Erkennst du unseren Gast, Severus?", fragte Voldemort.**

**Snape schaute hinauf zu dem kopfüber hängenden Gesicht. Nun sahen alle Todesser hoch zu der Gefangenen, als hätte man ihnen eine Erlaubnis erteilt, Neugierde zu zeigen. Während sie sich zum Licht des Feuers hin drehte, sagte die Frau mit gebrochener und grauenerfüllter Stimme: „Severus! Helfen sie mir!"**

Allen lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Er kann ihr nicht helfen", sagte Dumbledore ernst, und sah voraus, dass Sirius schlimm über das reagieren würde. „Es ist zu spät um ihr zu helfen."

„**Ah, ja", sagte Snape, als die gefangene sich langsam wieder wegdrehte.**

„**Und du Draco?", fragte Voldemort, während er mit seiner freien Hand die Schnauze der Schlange streichelte. Draco schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf. Nun, da die Frau erwacht war, schien er außerstande, sie weiter anzusehen.**

„**Aber du hast ja auch keinen Unterricht bei ihr genommen", sagte Voldemort. „Für die von euch, die es nicht wissen: Heute Abend ist Charity Burbage unser Gast,**

Hermine las den Name und schnappe nach Luft. Sie hatte zwar nur ein Jahr mit Professor Burbage, aber sie hat sie wirklich gerne gemocht.

„Nein", stöhnte McGonagall. Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf.

„Das hat sie nicht verdient", sagte Sirius und schüttelte sich. Er hatte sie gekannt, bevor er eingesperrt wurde und sie war eine gute Person. Es waren immer gute Menschen, die auf so eine Art sterben mussten.

**[****die bis vor kurzem an der Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gelehrt hat."**

**Verständnisvolles Raunen ging um den Tisch. Eine derbe, buckelige Frau mit spitzen Zähnen lachte gackernd.**

„**Ja…Professor Burbage hat den Kindern von Hexen und Zauberern alles über die Muggel beigebracht… dass sie gar nicht so anders sind als wir…"**

**Einer der Todesser spuckte auf den Boden. Charity Burbage drehte sich und sah Snape erneut ins Gesicht.**

Severus erblasste, er hasste diesen Part seines Jobs mehr als alles andere. Es machte es nur schwerer, da dieses Mal jemand war, den er über die Jahre hinweg (ein wenig) respektiert gelernt hatte.

„**Severus…****Bitte****…****Bitte****…"**

„**Schweig", sagte Voldemort und schnippte noch einmal mit Malfoys Zauberstab, worauf Charity verstummte, als ob sie geknebelt worden wäre. „Nicht genug damit, dass sie den Verstand von Zaubererkindern verdirbt und besudelt, hat Professor Burbage letzte Woche auch noch eine flammende Verteidigung der Schlammblüter im Tagespropheten geschrieben. Sie sagt, dass Zauberer diese Diebe ihres Wissens und ihrer Magie akzeptieren müssten. Die abnehmende Zahl der Reinblüter ist laut Professor Burbage ein höchst wünschenswertes Phänomen… sie würde uns am liebsten alle mit Muggeln paaren… oder sogar noch lieber mit Werwölfen…"**

„Da ist doch überhaupt nichts falsches dran, an diesem Gedanken!", reif Sirius.

**Diesmal lachte niemand: Zorn und Verachtung lagen unverkennbar in Voldemorts Stimme. Charity Burbage drehte sich zum dritten Mal zu Snape. Tränen rannen ihr von den Augen in die Haare. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick, völlig teilnahmslos, während sie sich langsam wieder von ihm abkehrte.**

„Wie kannst du nur so dasitzen?", fragt Sirius ihn.

„Ich sagte doch, Sirius, er hat keine Wahl", antwortete Dumbledore für Snape.

„Aber teilnahmslos, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht stören. Hast du nicht mit Charity für Jahre zusammen gearbeitet? Hast du immer noch kein Herz?", schrie Sirius.

„Nur weil ich da teilnahmslos sitze, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht fühle", sagte Severus in einem kalten Ton, die Wut offensichtlich in seiner Stimme. „Es tut mir nicht gut, mein Herz an meinem Ärmel zu tragen wie du es tust."

„Herz, Du Arsch. Du versuchst nur deine eigene Haut zu retten.", sagte Sirius. „Du hast es so hingekriegt, dass egal wer diesen Krieg gewinnt, du heil herauskommen wirst."

Severus starrte ihn nur an, nicht sicher was er dazu sagen sollte. Einerseits war es wahr – dass er nie entdeckt wurde, dass er eigentlich auf Dumbledores Seite war…eine Möglichkeit, die er eigentlich für unrealistisch gehalten hatte.

Allerdings, hatte ihn dieser Satz wie einen wehleidigen Feigling aussehen lassen und er war alles andere als das. Er riskierte sein Leben, jedes Mal wenn er in Voldemorts Gegenwart kam. Er musste ständig seine Schilder so aufrecht erhalten, dass Voldemort nie seinen Geist lesen konnte.

Er starrte den Mann vor ihm an, der sich nie mit so etwas herumschlagen musste, der nie wissen würde, was er alles getan hat um Harry am Leben zu halten, einen Jungen den er kaum ausstehen konnte. Alles für einen Freund, der schon lange nicht mehr da war… noch bevor sie gestorben ist.

„Denk was du willst, Black" Snape zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„**Avada Kedavra" **

**Der grüne Lichtblitz erhellte den Raum bis in alle Ecken. Charity stürzte mit einem dröhnenden schlag hinab auf den Tisch, der bebte und knarrte. Etliche Todesser warfen sich in ihren Stühlen zurück. Draco viel von schien zu Boden.**

„**Abendessen, Nagini", sagte Voldemort leise und die große Schlange glitt mit wiegenden Bewegungen von seinen Schultern auf das polierte Holz.**

„Das war das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Hermine traurig. Die mochte das Kapitel nicht besonders (außer dem Part mit Remus und Tonks, natürlich).

„Ich denke ich würde gerne als nächstes lesen, wenn das ok ist.", sagte Remus und da niemand reagierte nahm er sich das Buch von Hermine.

Allerdings, kam, bevor er zu lesen begann, ein erneuter Blitz und Bill stand im Raum, der vorsichtig umher schaute bis er die anderen erkannte.

„Was ist…?", fing er an zu fragen, doch ein erneuter Blitz kam und zu jedermanns Überraschung stand eine hübsche Frau mit silberblondem Haar im Raum.

„Fleur?", sagte Harry geschockt. Sie hatte er nicht erwartet.

„'Arry?", sagte Fleur verwirrt, war aber froh ihn zu sehen.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass der rote Kürbiskopf als nächstes kommt.", grummelte Ron.

„Ron, nenn ihn nicht so!", zischte Hermine und verpasste so, das Charlie gerade in den Raum kam. Er ging sofort zu seinem Vater, der besorgt war, ihn aber nicht besuchen konnte, da er in Rumänien war.

„Woher weißt du, über wen ich rede, Hermine?", fragte Ron und guckte selbstgefällig.

Sie starrte ihn nur an, bis er einen Rückzieher machte.

„Sorry", sagte Ron. „Es ist nur; Ich kann alle die kommen verarbeiten, aber diesen Mist…Krum."

In diesem Moment kam eine weitere Person und Ron wünschte sich, er hätte das eben nicht gesagt, denn die Person könnte schlimmer sein, als Krum. Es war sein älterer Bruder… Der eine, der seine Familie im Stich gelassen hatte für das blöde Ministerium. Der eine, der ihm gesagt hatte, Harrys beste Freundschaft zu kündigen, da er labil sei. Ja, Percy Weasley war nun in einem Raum mit seiner ganzen Familie, der er den Rücken zu gekehrt hatte. Und ihr könnt euch vorstellen, hat er keinen herzlichen Empfang bekommen.

„Was zum Teufel willst du denn hier?", schrien Ron und die Zwillinge.

„Ich denke, sie sind wütender, dass er hier ist, als sie es übe mich waren.", murmelte Draco zu sich selbst.

Percy sagte nichts um nicht zuzugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte warum er hier war. Genauso wenig wollte er sagen, wie sehr er seine Familie vermisst hat, egal wie ausgeschlossen er sich immer gefühlt hat. Er sah zu seinem Vater und versuchte natürlich so zu gucken, als ob er nicht sicher war, ob seine Person hier erwünscht war. Er hatte von der Attacke die das Leben seines Vaters bedrohte gehört, aber sein Stolz hatte ihn von einem Besuch abgehalten.

„Ich denke er ist aus demselben Grund hier wie wir alle.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Und der ist?", fragte Ginny kalt, Ihr Blick wanderte von Percy zu Fleur, denn sie möchte keinen von beiden hier haben.

„Ich denke, wir finden ihn noch früh genug heraus. Kaum hatte Dumbledore dies gesagt, kam ein erneuter Blitz und eine Notiz lag auf dem Tisch. Dumbledore nahm sie und las:

_Hallo, ihr alle,_

„Seht ihr, war das nicht sehr viel einfacher?", grinste Sirius.

_Ich weiß ihr wundert euch, warum ich diese neuen Leute hergebracht habe. Nun, zu blöd, denn ich verrate es euch nicht._

„Arg", stöhnte Severus.

„Ich denke Ich mag diesen Typen", sagte Sirius kichernd.

_Aber ich werde euch erklären, warum ich sie nicht von Beginn an hier her gebracht habe. Ich musste von Allen den exakten Standort wissen und musste während ihrer Zeit im Stande sein sie herzubringen. Ich wusste wo die meisten waren, meistens durch das fragen von eurem Zukunfts-Ich. Ich musste auf die anderen warten, weil sie alle gearbeitet haben, da es nicht möglich war sie mitten in der Öffentlichkeit hierher zubringen. Nun kommen keine Leute mehr, also bitte, versucht nicht euch gegenseitig umzubringen._

_TRL_

„Das war sicherlich Informativ. Du kannst nun lesen, Moony", sagte Sirius.

„Das waren eigentlich keine Informationen." Remus rollte mit den Augen, aber tat was sein Freund ihn gefragt hatte. Es war der beste Weg um die Spannung zu brechen.


	2. In Memorian

In Memoriam

„**In ****Memoriam****", **las Remus.

„Sie meinen also, wir dass wir gar nicht erst zu fragen brauchen, warum diese Leute hier sind?", fragte Ginny und machte deutlich klar, wen sie mit „diesen Leuten" gemeint hatte.

„Nee!", sagte Remus, und sie vermutete, dass sie nicht unbedingt eine Antwort auf ihre dringendsten Frage brauchte, weil Fleur dicht an ihrem ältesten Bruder saß. Sie bemerkte, dass alle Männer in diesem Raum (außer Dumbledore und Remus) sie ansahen und sie das blonde Mädchen nicht gerade beliebt gemacht hatte. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine und wusste, dass ihre buschige Freundin genau so fühlte wie sie.

„Was meinen sie mit Memorandum?" fragte Arthur leise, aber jeder hörte ihn.

„Ich bin sicher, wir finden es heraus", seufzte Remus.

**Harry ****blutete****.**

„Oh, was ist es diesmal?", fragte Ron scharf, bevor seine Mutter sich über ihn ärgern konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und die meisten Jungs kicherten darüber.

**Leise vor sich hinfluchend, hielt er die rechte Hand mit der linken umklammert und stieß mit der Schulter seine Zimmertür auf. Das Knirschen von zerbrechendem Porzellan war zu hören: Er war auf eine Tasse mit kaltem Tee getreten, die auf dem Boden vor seiner Tür stand.**

„Ähm… Was sollte das denn?", fragte Fred.

„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte Harry.

„Weißt du überhaupt irgendwas?", erkundigten sich George und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", sagte George.

„Du hast das selbe gesagt", sagte Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich sagte, Halt die Klappe", wiederholte George.

„**Was zum…"**

**Er blickte sich um; auf dem Treppenabsatz im Ligusterweg Nummer vier war niemand. Vielleicht hatte Dudley die Tasse Tee für einen genialen Streich gehalten. **

„Nun, das ist zu clever für mich", sagte Sirius.

„Also gibst du zu, dass du ein Idiot bist", schnaubte Severus.

„Vergöttern wir wirklich diesen Jungen?", flüsterte Fred laut genug, damit jeder es hören konnte.

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Leider."

**Während Harry seine blutende Hand weiter hochhielt, scharrte er mit der anderen die Scherben der Tasse zusammen und warf sie in den bereits vollgestopften Papierkorb, der hinter der Zimmertür hervorlugte. Dann trottete er hinüber zum Badezimmer und ließ Wasser über seinen Finger laufen.**

**Er war dumm, sinnlos und unglaublich ärgerlich, dass immer noch vier Tage vor ihm lagen, an denen er nicht zaubern konnte…**

„Die letzten paar Tage, werden wirklich irritierend", sagte Percy, für den, da er als einer der wenigen, die Außerhalb von Hogwarts siebzehn geworden ist, die Frage relevant war (die anderen, Harry natürlich und Ginny mussten das noch nicht durchmachen). Allerdings wünschte er sich, dass er nicht gesprochen hätte, denn all seine Geschwister funkelten ihn an (Obwohl Bills Blick mehr ein Starren als ein funkeln war).

**doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser ausgefranste Schnitt in seinem Finger ihn überfordert hätte. Er hatte nie gelernt, Wunden zu schließen, was ihm jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, wie ein echtes Manko seiner magischen Bildung erschien – vor allem angesichts dessen, was er in der nächsten Zeit vorhatte. **

„Was habt ihr denn in nächster Zeit vor?", fragte Molly und ihre Augen verengten sich.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass es nichts war, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

„Es ist wirklich ein Manko, aber leider sind Heilzauber eher fortgeschritten und können immer noch gefährlich sein, wenn sie falsch ausgeführt werden, Potter", sagte McGonagall.

**Er nahm sich vor, Hermine zu fragen, wie es funktionierte,**

„Natürlich… Im Zweifelsfall, wende dich an Hermine", neckte ihn Ginny.

Alle schnaubten über das und Hermine errötete leicht, obwohl sie auch zufrieden aussah.

**und wischte mit einem Haufen Klopapier möglichst viel von dem Tee auf. Dann kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. **

**Harry hatte den ganzen Vormittag lang seinen Schulkoffer komplett ausgeräumt, zum ersten Mal seit er ihn vor sechs Jahren gepackt hatte. Seither hatte er zu Beginn jedes Schuljahres immer nur drei Viertel der Sachen oben herausgenommen, wieder hineingelegt oder durch neue ersetzt, so dass sich unten am Boden eine Schicht aus Kleinkram angesammelt hatte.**

„Du bist so faul", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

**alte Federkiele, getrocknete Käferaugen, einzelne Socken, die nicht mehr passten. Ein paar Minuten zuvor hatte Harry die Hand in diesen Mulch getaucht, einen stechenden Schmerz im vierten Finger seiner rechten Hand verspürt und viel Blut gesehen, als er sie herausgezogen hatte.**

**Jetzt fuhr er ein wenig vorsichtiger fort. Er kniete sich wieder neben den Koffer, suchte am Boden herum und holte einen alten Anstecker heraus, der müde zwischen „Ich bin für CEDRIC DIGGORY" und „POTTER STINKT" hin und her zuckte,**

„Warum würdest du einen von denen behalten?", spottete Ron und fragte Draco lachend. Die Jungs funkelten sich danach an.

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Er erinnerte sich nicht, eine mitgenommen zu haben, aber nahm an, dass sie irgendwie den Weg in seinen Koffer geschafft hatte.

**Ein zerbrochenes und abgenutztes Spickoskop sowie ein goldenes Medaillon, in dem eine Notiz mit der Signatur „R.A.B." versteckt worden war, **

„Ähm… was?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, dass das bedeutet, dass du etwas Neues finden wirst", antwortete Hermine vernünftigerweise.

„Ich frage mich, wer dieser R.A.B Typ ist" Sirius runzelte die Stirn und seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Bruder aber er schüttelte den Gedanken sofort beiseite.

**bis er endlich den scharfen Splitter entdeckte, an dem er sich geschnitten hatte. Er wusste sofort, um was es sich handelte. Es war ein fünf Zentimeter langes Stück eines Zauberspiegels, **

„Oh, daran erinnere ich mich", lächelte Sirius. „ich und James haben es immer benutzt, wenn wir…Ähm… nicht so wichtig" Er verstummte als er McGonagall anguckte, die ihn anfunkelte. „Aber warum, hast du es zerbrochen?"

„Sirius, Ich hab den Spiegel doch noch nicht mal", sagte Harry. „Wie soll ich wissen ob ich ihn zerbrochen habe oder nicht?"

„Remus", fragte Tonks leise und sah den blassen Werwolf an. „Was ist?"

„Das kann nicht sein", sagte er und seine Stimme zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, dass sie so gequält klang. „Es kann nicht…er…"

„Remus", sagte Sirius mit zitternder Stimme und sein Freund sah zu ihm auf und er konnte sehen, was er sagen würde. Remus Augen waren leer und er sah so aus, als würde er große Schmerzen durchleiden. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

**den er von seinem verstorbenen Paten Sirius**

Tonks las für ihn. Tränen kamen aus ihren eigenen Augen und sie hielt Remus Hand.

„NEIN!", schrie Harry, sein Schrei spiegelte allen Schmerz wieder, den Remus fühlte und die Augen des jungen Mannes überschwammen in Schmerz und Tränen. „Nein…", wiederholte er mit einer schwächeren Stimme, er konnte seinen Paten nicht verlieren. Er hatte Sirius doch gerade erst gefunden… Er hatte gerade erst ein Stück seiner Familie gefunden und dass konnte er doch nicht verlieren.

„Ich bin hier Harry", sagte Sirius, stand auf und legte ohne zu Zögern seine Arme um seinen Patensohn. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin…"

„Aber", fing Harry an.

„Wir werden es ändern… wir werden es nicht passieren lassen, ok?" Als Sirius das sagte, guckte Harry ihn an. „Außerdem ist Remus noch da…er wird sich um dich kümmern."  
>Remus sah die beiden an. Er dachte nicht, dass er es aushalten würde, wenn er seinen letzten Bruder verlieren würde. Allerdings, hatte Sirius ihn versehendlich daran erinnert, dass Harry immer noch da war, um den er sich kümmern musste. Er würde für den Jungen stark bleiben.<p>

„Ich denke, ich schaff es wieder", sagte Remus und nahm sich das Buch von Tonks zurück, lächelte sie an um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es kontrollieren konnte und begann zu lesen, bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte. Allerdings, hatte jeder eine andere Reaktion auf das. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn zu Sirius und Harry, wissend, wie schwer der Verlust sich auf den Jungen ausbreiten würde, der schon so viel Verlust erlebt hatte, dennoch nicht zu erwähnen, wie grausam es für Sirius war, aus dieser Welt genommen zu werden, nach all dem Schmerz den er durchlebt hat. McGonagall schrie tatsächlich, obwohl keiner Außer Dumbledore dies bemerkte, sie hatte die Rumtreiber immer gemocht, obwohl sie ein Fluch ihres Daseins gewesen waren. Severus runzelte die Stirn, überraschend wütend darüber, dass der Mann, der ihn so geärgert hatte wie sonst keiner, sterben würde. Hermine schrie ebenfalls, wohl wissend wie schmerzvoll es für Harry sein würde und wie sehr sie Sirius vermissen würde. In der Tat, reagierten sie meisten so.

**bekommen hatte. Harry legte es beiseite und tastete vorsichtig im Koffer nach dem Rest, aber von dem letzten Geschenk seines Paten war nichts weiter übrig als zerbröseltes Glas, das wie Glitzerpulver an der untersten Schicht des Plunders klebte.**

**Harry richtete sich auf und untersuchte das gezackte Bruchstück, an dem er sich geschnitten hatte, doch er sah nur sein eigenes hellgrünes Auge darin widergespiegelt. Dann legte er die Scherbe auf den Tagespropheten vom Morgen, der ungelesen auf dem Bett lag, und versuchte gegen die plötzliche Flut von schmerzlicher Erinnerung anzukämpfen, gegen den stechenden Schmerz und die Sehnsucht, die der Fund des zerbrochenen Spiegels ausgelöst hatte, indem er sich über den restlichen Kleinkram im Koffer hermachte.**

**Er brauchte noch eine Stunde, um ihn vollständig auszuräumen, die nutzlosen Dinge wegzuwerfen und das Übrige auf einen Haufen zu verteilen, je nachdem, ob er die Sachen künftig brauchen konnte oder nicht. Seine Schul- und Quidditch- Umhänge, Kessel, Pergament, Federkiele und die meisten Schulbücher lagen auf einem Stapel in einer Ecke, die würde er zurücklassen.**

„Zurücklassen?", rief Molly. „Was meinst du mit zurücklassen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Harry, er war immer noch geschockt über Sirius, aber Mollys Blick fing an ihm Angst ein zu jagen.

**Er fragte sich, was seine Tante und sein Onkel damit tun würden; wahrscheinlich alles mitten in der Nacht verbrennen, als wären es Beweisstücke für irgendein schreckliches Verbrechen. Seine Muggelkleidung, den Tarnumhang, die Zaubertrankausrüstung, bestimmte Bücher, das Fotoalbum, dass Hagrid ihm einst geschenkt hatte, einen Stapel Briefe und seinen Zauberstab hatte er in einen alten Rucksack umgepackt. In einer Vordertasche steckten die Karte des Rumtreibers und das Medaillon mit der Notiz darin, die mit „R.A.B." unterzeichnet war. Das Medaillon erhielt diesen Ehrenplatz nicht, weil es kostbar gewesen wäre – es war nach allen gängigen Maßstäben wertlos – sondern weil der Preis, es zu bekommen, so hoch gewesen war.****]**

„Wenn es wertlos ist, wie kann es dann so wie gekostet haben", Draco rollte mit den Augen.

Harry allerdings zuckte und sah Sirius mit einem fragenden Ausdruck an. Möglicherweise kostete es ein Menschenleben, dachte er dunkel.

**Jetzt blieb nur noch ein ansehnlicher Stapel Zeitungen auf dem Schreibtisch neben seiner Schneeeule Hedwig: eine für jeden Tag, den Harry diesen Sommer im Ligusterweg verbracht hatte.**

**Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Hedwig regte sich nicht, als er anfing die Zeitungen zu überfliegen und sie dann eine nach der anderen zum Müll warf; die Eule schlief oder tat jedenfalls so; sie war böse auf Harry, weil sie im Augenblick immer nur für kurze Zeit aus dem Käfig durfte.**

Harry kicherte über Hedwigs Verhalten.

**Als Harry fast am Ende des Zeitungsstapels angelangt war, wurde er langsamer und suchte nach einer bestimmte Ausgabe, die, wie er wusste, zu Beginn der Sommerferien kurz nach seiner Rückkehr im Ligusterweg eingetroffen war; er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass auf der Titelseite eine kurze Meldung über den Rücktritt von Charity Burbage gestanden hatte, die Mugglekundelehrerin von Hogwarts. Schließlich fand er die Ausgabe. Er schlug Seite zehn auf, sank auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und las den Artikel, den er gesucht hatte, noch einmal durch.**

**ERINNERUNG AN ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

„Was?", sagten mehrere Leute.

„Heißt das etwas…", fing Sirius an.

„Das ich tot bin. Ich denke mal", Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Unmöglich", sagten mehrere Weasleys.

„Du bist Dumbledore", Sirius sagte, was alle dachten. „Du kannst nicht sterben."

„Ich bin nur ein Mensch, wie jeder andere auch.", lächelte Dumbledore. „Ich versichere dir, ich kann."

Severus faltete seine Arme und drehte sich von allen weg. Dumbledore, dem er so sehr respektieren gelernt hatte in den letzten vierzehn Jahren…das war die einzige Person, die wirklich sie selbst sein kann, ohne etwas zurückzuhalten… war tot.

McGonagall sackte in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und dachte daran, dass ihr Freund seit mehr als 39 Jahren, sterben würde. Hogwarts würde nie dasselbe sein, ohne ihn. Molly legte einen Arm um sie, als sie beiden Tränen für den alten Mann vergossen.

Harry sah auf den Boden, wie viele Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren würden sterben? War dies seine Zukunft, alle zu verlieren, die er liebte?

Hermine nahm seine Hand und Ron legte seine auf seine Schulter. Keiner seiner Freunde sah ihn an, und beide sahen sie blass aus bei diesen Neuigkeiten, aber alles was er fühlen konnte war die Wärme, die die beiden ihm gaben. Sie waren immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er sie gebraucht hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne sie getan hätte und er wollte es auch nie herausfinden.

**Von Elphias Doge**

**Ich begegnete Albus Dumbledore erstmals im Alter von elf Jahren,**

„Sie waren elf?", fragte Sirius in einem so lächerlichen Ton, dass die meisten zu kichern begannen, obwohl keiner sich danach fühlte in diesem Moment.

„Natürlich war ich elf.", lächelte Dumbledore in an. „Wie ich dich gerade daran erinnert habe, Ich bin ein Mensch."

„Stimmt", sagte Sirius verlegen. „Es ist nur schwer sich sie als Jung vorzustellen."

„Warum, Ich danke ihnen Sirius", sagte Dumbledore, da waren nur wenige Leute dich selbst jetzt noch lachten.

**An unserem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Wir fühlten uns zueinander hingezogen, was zweifellos daran lag, dass wir uns beide als Außenseiter empfanden. Ich hatte mir kurz vor meiner Ankunft in der Schule die Drachenpocken zugezogen, und obwohl ich nicht mehr ansteckend war, ermutigten mein pockennarbiges Gesicht und meine grünliche Hautfarbe nicht besonders viele, sich mir zu nähern. Albus für seinen Teil war mit der Bürde unfreiwilliger Berühmtheit nach Hogwarts gekommen. Knapp ein Jahr zuvor war sein Vater Percival wegen eines brutalen und Aufsehen erregenden Überfalls auf drei junge Muggel verurteilt wurde.**

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und sah ihren Schulleiter ein wenig schockiert an, aber Dumbledores Ausdruck, war so traurig und nachdenklich, dass es schwer war ihn anzusehen.

**Albus hatte nie versucht zu bestreiten, dass sein Vater ( der später in Askaban starb) dieses Verbrechen begangen hatte; im Gegenteil, als ich den Mut fasste, ihn zu fragen, versicherte er mir, dass er wusste, dass sein Vater schuldig war. Weiter wollte Dumbledore nicht über diese traurige Angelegenheit sprechen, obwohl viele ihn dazu bringen wollten. Einige neigten sogar dazu, die Tat seines Vaters zu rühmen, und nahmen an, dass Albus ein Muggelhasser sei.**

Draco sah nachdenklich zu Dumbledore, ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er so viel gemeinsam hatte mit seinem Schulleiter.

**Welch ein gewaltiger Irrtum:**

Und da verschwanden die Ähnlichkeiten schon wieder, obwohl er Muggel nie so sehr gehasst hatte wie es schien, er fand sie nur ziemlich nutzlos.

**Wie jeder, der Albus kannte, bestätigen würde, zeigte er nie auch nur den leisesten Anflug von Muggelfeindlichkeit. Tatsächlich machte er sich durch seinen entschlossenen Einsatz für Mugglerechte in den folgenden Jahren viele Feinde.**

**Binnen weniger Monate jedoch stellte Albus' eigener Ruhm den seines Vaters allmählich in den Schatten. Mit dem Ende seines ersten Schuljahres war er nicht mehr der Sohn eines Muggelhassers, sondern galt schlicht und einfach als der brillanteste Schüler, den die Schule ja gesehen hatte. Diejenigen von uns, die die Ehre hatten, seine Freunde zu sein, profitierten von seiner vorbildlichen Haltung, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Beistand und Zuspruch, die er immer großzügig erteilte. In vorgerücktem Alter offenbarte er mir, dass er schon damals wusste, dass seine größte Freude das Unterrichten war.**

„Wirklich, Sir, Ich würde denken, sie könnten alles tun, was sie wollten.", sagte Sirius.

„Ich mag das unterrichten von jungen Schülern und beobachte gerne wie sie sich im Laufe der Jahre hier verändern." Dumbledore lächelte, das war wirklich das Beste an seinen Job.

**Er gewann nicht nur jeden bedeutenden Preis, den die Schule vergab, sondern stand bald auch in reger Korrespondenz mit den angesehensten magischen Persönlichkeiten der Zeit, darunter Nicolas Flamel, der gefeierte Alchemist, Batilda Bagshot, die berühmte Historikerin, und Adalbert Schwahfel, der magische Theoretiker. Mehrere seiner Aufsätze fanden Eingang in wissenschaftliche Publikationen wie Verwandlung Heute, Zentralfragen der Zauberkunst und Angewandte Zaubertrankkunde. Dumbledore war offensichtlich eine kometenhafte Karriere bestimmt, die einzige offene Frage war nur, wann er Zaubereiminister werden würde. Obwohl in späteren Jahren oft angekündigt wurde, er sei im Begriff, diesen Posten zu übernehmen, hegte er nie Ambitionen auf das Ministeramt.**

„Wieso nicht, ich wette sie wäre besser als Fudge gewesen?", sagte Harry.

„Das weißt du nie bis es passiert", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin mir nicht Sicher, ob ich ein guter Minister geworden wäre.

**Drei Jahre nachdem wir in Hogwarts angefangen hatten, kam Albus' Bruder Aberforth an die Schule. Sie waren sich nicht ähnlich; Aberforth war kein Bücherwurm, und im Gegensatz zu Albus zog er es vor, Streitigkeiten durch Duelle und nicht durch vernünftige Diskussionen auszutragen. Allerdings ist es völlig falsch, zu behaupten, wie manche es taten, dass die Brüder keine Freunde waren. Sie kamen so gut miteinander aus, wie zwei so unterschiedliche Jungen es nur konnten.**

Percy konnte sich gut vorstellen was Dumbledore durchgemacht haben muss, er hatte nie eine gute Beziehung zu seinen Geschwistern. Er rutschte unbehaglich, als die meisten seiner Familie in anstarrten.

**Gerechterweise muss man Aberforth einräumen, dass das Leben in Albus' Schatten bestimmt keine nur positive Erfahrung war. Ständig überstrahlt zu werden, war eine Art Berufsrisiko, wenn man sein Freund war, und kann für einen Bruder sicher nicht angenehmer gewesen sein.**

Ron verzog sein Gesicht, Er konnte Aberforth gut verstehen. Seine Brüder überstrahlten ihn ständig und sein bester Freund war Scheiß - Harry Potter. Dann war da Hermine, die bekannt war, als die brillanteste Hexe ihres Alters.

**Als Albus und ich Hogwarts verließen, wollten wir gemeinsam eine Weltreise unternehmen, wie es damals üblich war, und Zauberer in anderen Ländern besuchen und studieren, um danach unsere jeweiligen Berufswege einzuschlagen. Doch ein Unglücksfall verhinderte dies. Just am Vorabend unserer Reise, starb Albus' Mutter Kendra, und ließ Albus als Familienoberhaupt und einziger Brotverdiener zurück. Ich verschob meine Abfahrt, um Kendra bei der Beerdigung die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, dann brach ich zu meiner Reise auf, nun alleine. Mit einem jüngerem Bruder und einer jüngeren Schwester, um die er sich kümmern musste, und nur wenig geerbtem Gold, kam es für Dumbledore nicht mehr in Frage, mich zu begleiten.**

Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht, wäre er auf eine Reise gegangen, hätten viele vergangene Dinge vermieden werden können.

**Das war die Zeit unseres Lebens, in dem wir am wenigsten Verbindung hatten. Ich schreib Albus und berichtete ihm, vielleicht ein wenig taktlos, von den wunderbaren Erlebnissen auf meiner Reisen, etwa wie ich in Griechenland nur knapp den Chimäras entronnen war, oder von den Experimenten der ägyptischen Alchemisten. In seinen Briefen erzählte er mir wenig von seinem täglichen Leben, das, wie ich vermutete, für einen so exzellenten Zauberer frustrierend langweilig sein musste. Ganz in meine eigenen Erfahrungen vertieft, erfuhr ich gegen Ende meines Reisejahres mit Entsetzen, dass abermals ein Unglück die Dumbledores heimgesucht hatte: Der Tod seiner Schwester Ariana.**

Alle Frauen im Raum sahen Dumbledore traurig an, aber er achtete nicht besonders auf sie, seine Gedanken schwelgten in der Vergangenheit… in seiner Trauer im Moment.

**Obwohl Ariana lange Zeit kränklich gewesen war, hatte dieser Schicksalsschlag, so bald nach dem Verlust ihrer Mutter, größte Auswirkungen auf ihre beiden Brüder. Alle, die Albus besonders nahestanden – und ich zähle mich selbst zu diesen Glücklichen -, sind sich einig, dass Arianas Tod und Albus' Gefühl, persönlich dafür verantwortlich zu sein (obwohl er natürlich schuldlos war), bleibende Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen haben.**

Dumbledore machte keine Anzeichen, dass der Satz auf ihn gewirkt hatte, aber innerlich fühlte er sich, als würde er von einem Messer erstochen werden…Es war seine Schuld…Alles seine Schuld.

**Er kehrte nun nach Hause zurück und fand einen jungen Mann vor, der das Leid eines viel älteren Menschen durchlitten hatte.**

Harry war es nun, der sich mit Dumbledore verglichen könnte.

**Albus war reservierter als zuvor und bei weitem nicht mehr so unbeschwert. Zu allem Unglück hatte der Verlust von Ariana nicht dazu geführt, dass Albus und Aberforth sich erneut näherkamen, sondern dass sie sich entfremdeten. (Mit der Zeit besserte sich dies – in späteren Jahren bauten sie wenn auch keine enge, so doch wieder eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zueinander auf.) Allerdings sprach er von dem an selten über seine Eltern oder über Ariana, und seine Freunde lernten, sie nicht zu erwähnen.**

**Andere Federn werden durch die Großtaten der nun folgenden Jahre beschreiben. Dumbledores zahllose Beiträge zum Reichtum des magischen Wissens, darunter seine Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut, erden künftigen Generationen von Nutzen sein, wie auch die Weisheit, die er bei vielen Urteilssprüchen in seiner Zeit als Großmeister des Zaubergamots an den Tag gelegt hat. Noch heute heißt es, dass kein Zauberduell jemals dem zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald im Jahre 1945 gleichkam.**

Das war eine andere Schwere Sache für Dumbledore zu hören, aber er reagierte nicht im wenigsten darauf.

**Die Augenzeugen haben von der Angst und von der Ehrfurcht geschrieben, die sie verspürten, als sie diese beiden außergewöhnlichen Zauberer beim Kampf beobachteten. Dumbledores Triumph und dessen Auswirkungen auf die Zaubererwelt gelten als Wendepunkt in der magischen Geschichte, von ähnlicher Bedeutung wie die Einführung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens oder der Sturz Jenes, der nicht genannt werden darf.**

**Albus Dumbledore war wie stolz oder eitel; er konnte in jedem etwas Wertvolles finden, wie unbedeutend oder erbärmlich er auch wirken mochte, und ich glaube, dass seine frühen Verluste ihm Menschlichkeit und Einfühlungsgabe verliehen haben. Ich werde seine Freundschaft mehr vermissen, als ich sagen kann, aber mein Verlust ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem der Zaubererwelt. Dass er der anregendste und beliebteste alle Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, steht außer Frage. Er starb wie er lebte: stets dem größeren Wohl verpflichtet****.**

Dumbledore zuckte innerlich bei der Verwendung dieser Redewendung.

**und bis zu seiner letzten Stunde gerne bereit, einem kleinen Jungen mit Drachenpocken die Hand zu reichen, wie an dem Tag, als ich ihn kennen lernte.**

**Harry hörte auf zu lesen, betrachtete aber weiter das Bild zu dem Nachruf. Dumbledore zeigte sein vertrautes, freundliches Lächeln, doch wie er da über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille spähte, erweckte er sogar auf dem Zeitungspapier den Eindruck, als würde er Harry röntgen,**

„Ich bekomme dasselbe Gefühl, wenn er mich ansieht", sagte Sirius und versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern die sich im Raum gebildet hatte. „Es ist verdammt gruselig."

Keiner lächelte.

**dessen Trauer sich mit einem Gefühl von Demütigung vermischte.**

**Er hatte geglaubt, Dumbledore ziemlich gut zu kennen, doch seit er diesen Nachruf gelesen hatte, musste er sich zwangsläufig eingestehen, dass er ihn fast gar nicht gekannt hatte. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er sich Gedanken über Dumbledores Kindheit oder Jugend gemacht; es war, als wäre er schon so auf die Welt gekommen, wie Harry ihn gekannt hatte, ehrwürdig und silberhaarig und alt.**

„Ha…Ich sagte euch doch, dass es ein komisches Bild war.", sagte Sirius und diesmal lächelten einige matt.

**Sich Dumbledore als Teenager vorzustellen war einfach abstrus, gerade so, als wollte man sich eine dumme Hermine oder einen netten Knallrümpfigen Kröter vorstellen.**

Manche kicherte schwach darüber, vor allem die, die wussten was ein Knallrümpfigen Kröter war.

„Was ist ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter?", fragte Fleur, sie war immer Stolz über sich gewesen, dass sie so viele magische Wesen kannte, doch das kannte sie nicht."  
>„Ähm…etwas das Hagrid gezüchtet hat.", antwortete Harry. „Da war eins im Labyrinth…" Er verstummt, es erinnerte ihn an andere Personen die um ihn herum gestorben sind.<p>

„Oh", fröstelte Fleur, Sie wusste genau, über welche Kreaturen Harry gerade sprach. Ihre Gedanken gingen ebenfalls zu Cedric und sie verzog das Gesicht.

**Er hatte nie daran gedacht, Dumbledore über seine Vergangenheit zu befragen. Dabei wäre er sich zweifellos komisch vorgekommen, ja so aufdringlich, aber es war immerhin allgemein bekannt gewesen, dass Dumbledore jenes legendäre Duell mit Grindelwald ausgetragen hatte, und Harry war es nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Dumbledore danach zu fragen, wie es gewesen war, und auch nicht nach seinen anderen berühmten Taten.**

„Ich mag es nicht besonders über solche Dinge zu reden.", sagte Dumbledore und dachte vor allem an seinen Kampf mit Grindelwald…sein einziger Freund und die bitterste Erinnerung der schmerzvollsten Zeit seines Lebens.

Harry nickte ihm zu, und sah den Blick der Traurigkeit in seinen Augen und Remus bemerkte das auch, entschied aber weiter zu lesen.

**Nein, sie hatten stets über Harry gesprochen, über Harrys Vergangenheit, über Harrys Zukunft, über Harrys Pläne… und obwohl Harrys eigene Zukunft so gefährlich und unsicher war, schien es ihm jetzt, dass er unwiederbringliche Gelegenheiten verpasst hatte, als es ihm nicht eingefallen war, Dumbledore mehr über ihn selbst zu befragen, auch wenn die einzige persönliche Frage, die er seinem Schulleiter je gestellt hatte, vermutlich die einzige war, die nicht aufrichtig beantwortet worden war:**

„**Was sehen sie, wenn sie in den Spiegel schauen?"**

„**Ich? Ich sehne mich dastehen, ein Paar dicke Wollsocken in der Hand haltend."**

„Ähm…Was soll das denn bedeuten?", fragte Sirius, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

**Nachdem Harry einige Minuten gegrübelt hatte, riss er den Nachruf aus dem Propheten heraus, faltete ihn vorsichtig zusammen und steckte ihn in den ersten Band von Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste.**

„Das hört sich nach einem interessanten Buch an… Wo hast du es her?", fragte Hermine. „Vielleicht heißt es, dass wir noch einen guten Verteidigungsprofessor bekommen."

„Er bekam das Buch nicht wegen dem Unterricht", sagte Sirius und Remus funkelte ihn an.

„Wo hab ich es her?", fragte Harry und lächelte vergnügt bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius und Remus.

„Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von uns.", lächelte Sirius. „Wir dachten du könntest… Ähm…findest es nützlich."

„Cool, danke", lächelte Harry und war sich sicher, dass er es für die DA gebrauchen würde.

„Ähm…Du bist froh, dass du ein Buch bekommen hast", Ron sah ihn an, als würde er ihn nicht kennen. „Du hast zu viel Zeit mit Hermine verbracht."

„Hmph", schnaufte Hermine und funkelte Ron an, als alle Weasley Kinder zu lachen anfingen.

„Was meinst du mit nützlich?", Mollys Augen verengten sich zu Harry und Sirius. „Wieso findet er Bücher nützlich?"

Es war klar, dass sie über die illegale Verteidigungsgruppe nachdachte, vor der sie Harry gewarnt hatte nicht zu gründen und beide starrten nervös zurück.

„Es ist nur, damit er für seine ZAGs lernen kann, denn diese…Umbridge bringt ihnen überhaupt nichts bei.", sagte Remus, das war eh sein Grund dafür, Harry Bücher zu geben, aber er begriff nun, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht Sirius Grund war.

Percy runzelte die Stirn zu Lupin, er hatte immer eine gute Meinung von diesem Mann gehabt, da er so ein guter Lehrer war. Lupin war schließlich in der Lage ihm und seinen Klassenkameraden etwas über Verteidigungszauber beizubringen, während er im vergangenen Jahr es auf sich nehmen musste, alles zu lernen. Ja, Remus war ein Werwolf, aber das änderte Percys Meinung über ihn nicht, er war wirklich beeindruckt, das Lupin so viel gelernt hatte und tatsächlich Beiträge für seine Gemeinschaft gemacht hat, trotz seiner Nachteile. Trotzdem hatte er nicht erwartet, dass er Umbridge niedermachte mit einen zornigen, ja sogar fast einem Knurren. Er war immer noch ein vernünftiger Mann und verurteilte nicht schnell über andere…

**Dann warf er den Rest der Zeitung zum Müll, drehte sich um und nahm sein Zimmer in Augenschein. Es war jetzt viel ordentlicher. Aufzuräumen waren nur noch der neue Tagesprophet, der nach wie vor auf dem Bett lag, und das Stück des zerbrochenen Spiegels obendrauf.**

**Harry durchquerte das Zimmer, ließ die Spiegelscherbe vom Propheten gleiten und schlug die Zeitung auf. Als er am frühen Morgen der Zustellereule die Zeitungsrolle abgenommen hatte, hatte er nur kurz auf die Schlagzeile geschaut und die Zeitung dann beiseite geworfen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es nicht um Voldemort ging.**

„Arg… sie vertuschen immer noch Dinge über ihn.", stöhnte Sirius ungeduldig.

**Harry war sich sicher, dass das Ministerium den Propheten unter Druck setzte, Nachrichten über Voldemort zurückzuhalten. Deshalb sah er erst jetzt, was ihm entgangen war. **

**Auf der unteren Hälfte der Titelseite stand eine kleinere Schlagzeile, darunter ein Bild von Dumbledore, auf dem er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck einherschritt:**

**DUMBLEDORE – ENDLICH DIE WAHRHEIT?**

„Klingt nicht viel versprechend", sagte Lupin.

**Nächste Woche bringen wir die schockierende Geschichte des makelbehafteten Genius, den viele für den größten Zauberer seiner Generation halten. Rita Kimmkorn**

Jeder stöhnte auf, als sie Ritas Namen hörten und Hermine fluchte bitter in ihrem Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte Rita nichts darüber gelernt, böse Dinge in absehbarerer Zeit zu schreiben.

**demontiert das weit verbreitete Image der ehrwürdigen, silberbärtigen Weisheit und enthüllt die gestörte Kindheit, die gesetzlose Jugend, die lebenslangen Fehden und die bedrückenden Geheimnisse, die Dumbledore mit ins Grab nahm. WARUM war der Mann, der schon als Zaubereiminister gehandelt wurde, damit zufrieden, ein bloßer Schulleiter zu bleiben? WAS war der wirkliche Zweck der geheimen Organisation mit dem Namen Orden des Phönix? WIE ist Dumbledore tatsächlich ums Leben gekommen?**

Die letzte Frage schien die Neugierde vieler Leute im Raum zu wecken, auch Dumbledore, aber keiner freute sich, über Kimmkorns Unsinn zu hören.

**Die Antworten auf diese und viele weitere Fragen ergründet die sensationelle neue Biographie Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore von Rita Kimmkorn, im Exklusivinterview mit Betty Braithwaite im Innenteil auf Seite 13.**

**Harry riss die Zeitung auf und blätterte auf Seite dreizehn.**

„Warum Harry… du weißt, dass alles was sie schreibt Mist ist?", stöhnte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht warum.

**Über dem Artikel war ein Bild, das ein weiteres vertrautes Gesicht zeigte: eine Frau mit juwelenbesetzter Brille und kunstvoll gelocktem blondem Haar, die ihre Zähne bleckte, was offenbar ein gewinnendes Lächeln darstellen sollte, und mit den Fingern zu ihm hoch schnippte. Harry gab sich alle Mühe, dieses Ekel erregende Bild nicht zu beachten, und las weiter:**

**In natura ist Rita Kimmkorn viel herzlicher und sanfter, als die berüchtigten bösen Portraits aus ihrer Feder vielleicht vermuten lassen.**

„Wer auch immer das schreibt, ist nicht wirklich intelligent.", murmelte Hermine leise.

„Das hört sich so an, als wärst du ihr schon mal persönlich begegnet", sagte Sirius und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wir könnten uns getroffen haben", schmunzelte Hermine zu ihm und Harry, Ron und Ginny kicherten. Sirius war von diesen Antworten faszinierter als die Zwillinge, aber fragte nicht weiter nach.

**[****Sie begrüßte mich im Flur ihrer gemütlichen Wohnung und führt mich direkt in die Küche zu einer Tasse Tee, einem Stück Früchtekuchen und selbstverständlich zu einem dampfenden Bottich mit neuestem Klatsch.**

„**Nun, Dumbledore ist natürlich ein Traum für jeden Biographen", sagt Kimmkorn. „Ein so langes, prall gefülltes Leben. Ich bin sicher, mein Buch wird das erste von sehr, sehr vielen sein."**

**Kimmkorn hatte zweifellos schnell geschaltet. Ihr neunhundertseitiges Buch war bereits vier Wochen nach Dumbledores mysteriösem Tod im Juni abgeschlossen. Ich frage sie, wie sie diesen superschnellen Kraftakt geschafft hat.**

„Oh, indem man Tatsachen aufstellt, wie ich es immer tue", sagte Fred in einer schrecklich, quietschenden Stimme.

„**Oh, wenn man so lange Journalistin ist wie ich, geht es einem in Fleisch und Blut über, unter Termindruck zu arbeiten. Ich wusste, dass die magische Welt darauf brannte, die ganze Geschichte zu erfahren, und wollte die Erste sein, die dieses Bedürfnis befriedigt."**

**Ich erwähne die jüngsten, überall publizierten Bemerkungen von Elphias Doge, dem Sonderberater des Zaubergamots und langjährigen Freund von Albus Dumbledore, wonach „Kimmkorns Buch weniger Fakten enthält als eine Schokofroschkarte".**

„Ähm…meint er damit, dass Schokofroschkarten keine Fakten haben?", fragte Ron spöttisch und sah niedergeschlagen aus.

„Nein, ich glaube er meint, dass dort nur ein paar Dinge Fakten sind und Bücher in dieser Größe sollten eigentlich mehr haben", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

**Kimmkorn wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht.**

„**Unser lieber Dodgy! Ich weiß noch, wie ich ihn vor ein paar Jahren zu den Rechten der Wassermenschen interviewt habe, den Guten. Völlig plemplem, schien zu glauben wir würden auf dem Grund von Lake Windermere sitzen, sagte andauernd zu mir, ich solle mich vor den Forellen in Acht nehmen."**

Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht; es war überhaupt nicht falsch mit seinem Freund.

**Und doch fanden Elphias Doges Vorwürfe, das Buch sei voller Fehler, vielerorts Unterstützung. Meint Kimmkorn wirklich, dass vier kurze Wochen ausreichend waren, um ein umfassendes Bild von Dumbledores langem und außergewöhnlichem Leben zu erstellen?**

„**Ach meine Liebe", strahlte Kimmkorn und klopfte mir liebevoll auf die Finger, „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, wie viele Informationen ein dicker Sack Galleonen, die Weigerung, ein Nein hinzunehmen, und eine hübsche scharfe Flotte-Schreibe-Feder hervorbringen können! Die Leute standen ohnehin Schlange, um Dumbledore mit Dreck zu bewerfen. Wissen sie, nicht alle hielten ihn für so wunderbar – er ist auf furchtbar viele wichtige Zehen getreten. **

„Das heißt, dass alles was du von ihnen bekommst, würde durch ihre Sicht verändert werden.", sagte Remus.

„Als wäre Doges Sicht nicht auch verändert worden.", sagte Draco und die meisten Leute starrten ihn merkwürdig an, als hätten sie vergessen, dass er da war.

„Da hast du Recht", sagte Remus und Draco machte eine Miene… er brauchte keinen Werwolf, der im Recht gab.

**Aber der alte Dussel Doge kann von seinem hohen Hippogreif runterkommen, denn ich hatte Zugang zu einer Quelle, für die die meisten Journalisten ihre Zauberstäbe eintauschen würde, sie hat sich nie zuvor in der Öffentlichkeit geäußert und stand Dumbledore in der turbulentesten und beunruhigendsten Phase seiner Jugend nahe."**

Dumbledore zog eine Grimasse, er hatte eine Idee worüber sie sprachen.

**Die Wellen, die Kimmkorns Biographie schon vor der Veröffentlichung schlägt, lassen zweifellos vermuten, dass diejenigen ihr blaues Wunder erleben werden, die glauben, dass Dumbledore ein untadeliges Leben geführt hat. Was waren die größten Überraschungen, die sie aufgedeckt hat, frage ich.**

„**Nun mal langsam, Bett, ich werde doch nicht alle Highlights verraten, ehe jemand das Buch gekauft hat!", lacht Kimmkorn. „Aber ich kann versprechen, dass all denen, die immer noch denken, Dumbledore war so unschuldig weiß wie sein Bart, ein böses Erwachen blüht! Ich sage nur so viel, dass niemand, der ihn gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen wüten gehört hat, sich hätte träumen lassen, dass er selbst sich in seiner Jugend an den dunklen Künsten versucht hat.**

Jeder starrte Dumbledore an, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Er war erneut in Gedanken… bitteren Gedanken.

**Und für einen Zauberer, der sich in seinen späteren Jahren kontinuierlich für Toleranz einsetzte, verhielt er sich, als er noch jünger war, nicht gerade aufgeschlossen. Ja, Albus Dumbledore hatte eine äußerst düstere Vergangenheit, ganz zu schweigen von dieser mehr als zweifelhaften Familie, über die er mit großer Anstrengung den Mantel des Schweigens breiten wollte."**

Dumbledore atmete tief ein, als die Schuld mit der er immer lebte, stärker kam als normal… er war in einem Raum voller Leute, die nicht glaubten, dass irgendwas davon wahr sein könnte…Und sie lagen falsch. Und doch, was ein wenig zählte…was ihn richtig belästigte, waren seine Gedanken über seine Familie und wie er sie im Stich gelassen hatte.

**Ich frage Kimmkorn, ob sie Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth meinst, dessen Verurteilung durch den Zaubergamot wegen Missbrauchs von Magie vor fünfzehn Jahren einen kleinen Skandal ausgelöst hat.**

„**Oh, Aberforth ist nur die Spitze des Misthaufens", lacht Kimmkorn. „Nein, nein, ich rede über viel Schlimmeres als einen Bruder, der eine Schwäche dafür hat, mit Ziegen herumzuspielen, sogar über noch Schlimmeres als den Muggel verstümmelnden Vater – Dumbledore konnte sowieso keinem von beiden den Mund verbieten, sie wurden alle zwei von Zaubergamot angeklagt. Nein, es sind die Mutter und die Schwester, sie meine Neugierde weckten, und als ich ein wenig nachschürfte, stieß ich auf ein ausgemachten Nest an Niedertracht – aber, wie gesagt, um Genaueres zu erfahren, werden Sie auf Kapitel neun bis zwölf warten müssen. Im Augenblick kann ich nur verraten, dass es kein Wunder ist, dass Dumbledore nie darüber sprach, wie er sich die Nase gebrochen hat."**

Jeder spürte die Neugierde in ihm brennen, als sie sich wunderten was hier gemeint war. Kimmkorn faszinierte sie mehr als sie zugeben wollten, aber keiner fragte Dumbledore danach. Alles war so deutlich für sie, dass es richtig weh tat dies zu hören.

**Selbst wenn die Familie Leichen im Keller hat, will Kimmkorn etwa den genialen Geist in Abrede stellen, der zu Dumbledores vielen magischen Entdeckungen geführt hat?**

„**Er hatte Köpfchen", räumte sie ein, „obwohl viele inzwischen bezweifeln, dass er wirklich das gesamte Verdienst für all seine angeblichen Erfolge beanspruchen konnte. Wie ich in Kapitel sechzehn zeige, behauptet Ivor Dillonsby, dass er bereits acht Anwendungen von Drachenblut entdeckt hatte, als Dumbledore sich seine Unterlagen „auslieh"."**

„Ach bitte", McGonagall schnaubte empört auf, nun, dass war einfach nur lächerlich…Albus würde nie jemandem die Idee stehlen."

**Aber die Bedeutung einiger der Leistungen Dumbledores lässt sich doch nicht bestreiten, werfe ich ein. Was ist mit seinem berühmten Sieg über Grindelwald?**

„**Oh, nun, ich bin froh, dass sie Grindelwald erwähnen", sagt Kimmkorn mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. „Ich fürchte, wer wegen Dumbledores spektakulärem Sieg feuchte Augen bekommt, muss sich auf eine Bombe gefasst machen – besser gesagt auf eine Stinkbombe. Wirklich eine sehr schmutzige Angelegenheit. Ich will nur eins sagen, seien Sie nicht so sicher, dass es das große und legendäre Duell wirklich gab. Wenn man mein Buch gelesen hat, wird man vielleicht den Schluss ziehen müssen, dass Grindelwald einfach ein weißes Taschentuch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs heraufbeschwor und sich widerstandslos abführen ließ."**

Wenn nur das der Fall gewesen wäre, dachte Dumbledore ironisch. Nein, der Kampf war viel schwerer als alles was er je im Leben getan hat…obwohl es die emotionale Belastung war, die es so unmöglich aussehen ließ.

**Kimmkorn will nichts weiter zu diesem spannenden Thema preisgeben, daher wenden wir uns stattdessen der Beziehung zu, die ihre Leser zweifellos mehr als jede andere fasziniert.**

„**Oh ja", sagt Kimmkorn lebhaft nickend. „Ich widme der ganzen Potter – Dumbledore – Beziehung ein komplettes Kapitel.**

„Arg", stöhnte Harry. Das klang überhaupt nicht gut.

**Man hat sie als ungesund bezeichnet, sogar als unheilvoll.**

„Da ist nichts unheilvolles an unserer Beziehung", zischte Harry.

**Auch hier werden ihre Leser mein Buch kaufen müssen, um die ganze Geschichte zu erfahren, aber es steht außer Frage, dass Dumbledore von Anfang an ein unnatürliches Interesse an Potter zeigte. Ob das wirklich im besten Interesse des Jungen lag – nun, wir werden sehen.**

Dumbledore verzog erneut das Gesicht, er versuchte lediglich Dinge in Harrys Interesse zu tun…

**Es ist natürlich ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Potter eine überaus schwierige Jugend hatte."**

**Ich frage, ob Kimmkorn immer noch mit Harry Potter Kontakt hat, mit dem sie letztes Jahr ein so berühmtes Interviewgeführt hat: ein bahnbrechender Beitrag, in dem Potter exklusiv von seiner Überzeugung sprach, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt sei.**

„Was?" sagte Harry verwirrt. „Ich habe nie mit ihr geredet."

„Noch nicht", wies Remus darauf hin.

„Warum sollte ich mit dieser Kuh über alle Leute von Voldemort reden?", zischte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", Sagte Remus missbilligend. „Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ein Artikel wie dieser unserer Situation helfen könnte…Es ließe mehr Menschen an Voldemort glauben. Und ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne hört, aber die Menschen müssen glauben, dass Kimmkorn eine glaubwürdige Nachrichtenquelle ist."

„Das glaubt ich aber nicht.", sagte Harry. „Sie verdreht doch alles was ich gesagt habe!"

„Sofern", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ähm… das könnte funktionieren…"

„Hermine", sagte Ron ungeduldig. „Du tust es schon wieder."

„Was?", sagte Hermine.

„Du redest, als würden wir verstehen was du sagst.", sagte Ron.

„Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass du Probleme hast Englisch zu verstehen", schnaufte Hermine und Ron steckte ihr sie Zunge heraus. „Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, dass es möglich wäre sie einen Artikel schreiben zu lassen…Weißt du, ohne dass sie selbst etwas hinzufügen kann."

„Und wie bist du in der Lage, dass zu tun?", fragte Sirius.

„Oh…Ich hab meine Wege.", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte einen schelmischen Blick in ihren Augen.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Hermine?", fragte Remus, etwas ängstlich über ihre Antwort.

„Nicht viel", sagte Hermine und Harry, Ron und Ginny kicherten erneut.

Die Erwachsenen sahen sie komisch an, doch sie beschlossen es aufzugeben.

„Denkt daran, ihr wollt nicht Hermines schlimme Seite kennenlernen.", kicherte Ron.

„Ähm…Ich denke, du bist derjenige, der daran erinnert werden sollte, mehr als jemand anderes.", sagte Fred und alle lachten als Ron rot wurde.

„Ich denke du hast Recht, Hermine", sagte Harry, nachdem er wieder Luft geholt hatte. „In diesem Umstand würde ich ihr vermutlich ein Interview geben…Arg… Ich will es gar nicht vor mir sehen, aber wenn es hilft…"

„**Oh ja, wir haben einen guten Draht zueinander", sagt Kimmkorn. „Der arme Potter hat kaum echte Freunde, und wir haben uns zu einem Zeitpunkt kennen gelernt, als ihn das Leben auf eine harte Probe stellte – beim Trimagischen Turnier. Ich gehörte wahrscheinlich zu den ganz wenigen Personen auf der Welt, die sagen können, dass sie den echten Harry Potter kennen."**

„Arg" Harry zog eine Miene, als alle anderen im Raum angewidert stöhnten.

**Was uns elegant zu den vielen Gerüchten führt, die nach wie vor über Dumbledores letzte Stunden kursieren. Glaubt Kimmkorn, dass Potter dabei war, als Dumbledore starb?**

Harry senkte seinen Kopf; natürlich war er da gewesen…er muss allen beim Sterben zusehen, oder?

„**Nun, ich will nicht zu viel sagen – es steht alles im Buch -, aber Augenzeugen auf Schloss Hogwarts sahen Potter von dem Ort des Geschehens wegrennen, kurz nachdem Dumbledore stürzte, sprang oder gestoßen wurde. Potter hat später Severus Snape belastet,**

Jeder drehte sich zu Severus um, der geschickt ins Buch starrte. Es gab keinen Grund, dass er Dumbledore töten würde…Unmöglich.

„Du hast Dumbledore getötet!", schrie Sirius und stand auf.

„Setzt sich Sirius", sagte Dumbledore in einer ruhigen Stimme, dass solche Macht davon ausging, dass Sirius sich widerwillig setzte, aber denn starrte er Severus mörderisch an.

Severus bemerkte dies nicht. Er hörte nicht Sirius Ausbruch noch sonst jemand anderen, denn jeder war wütend. Er fühlte sich taub, Dumbledore war weg und er hatte ihn getötet…Wie konnte eines der Dinge wahr sein. Er sah auf und traf smaragdgrünen Augen und ein stabiler Schmerz durchfuhr ihn…Jetzt…er musste die Augen gerade jetzt sehen, wenn er um einen anderen Verlust trauerte. Er sah weg, aber er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie anderen ihn nicht mit Hass anstarrten wie erwartet, sondern mit Zweifel und…Verständnis?

Harry sah Snape an, starrte ihn als erstes an. Wie konnte Dumbledore diesem Kriechtier nur vertrauen? Aber als er seinen Lehrer ansah, den er seit Jahren verabscheute, konnte er nicht die Schuld finden, die er erwartet hat zu finden. Nein, was er sah, war Verwüstung…Snape trauerte…wegen Dumbledore…er war geschockt über das was sie gehört haben. Wie kann er geschockt sein, wenn er derjenige war, der ihn getötet hatte? Es sei denn…nun, Dumbledore war die einzige Person, der Snape vertraute…Sie könnten sogar…Freunde sein? Das war lächerlich…aber Snape Reaktion sieht so aus, als würde sie genau das sagen…

„Ich wiederhole, Ich vertraue Severus Snape", setzte Dumbledore seine Aussage zu Sirius fort und alle Augen gingen nun zu Dumbledore.

„Er hat Sie getötet", sagte Sirius ungläubig… wie konnte Dumbledore im danach noch trauen?

„Wir wissen nicht alle Fakten Sirius", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Also denkst du, Harry lügt!", sagte Sirius eingeschnappt.

„Nein", die Antwort kam von Severus selber, obwohl es aussah, dass er mit sich selber redete. Jeder funkelte ihn wieder an, obwohl er blass und krank aussah. Der Junge, musste er zugeben, würde nicht über so etwas wie dieses hier lügen, er hatte Dumbledore getötet…Was war passiert?

„Also gibst du zu, dass du ihn getötet hast!", rief Sirius.

„Sirius, er kann nichts zugeben etwas getan zu haben, dass noch nicht passiert ist", sagte Dumbledore in einer ruhigen Stimme.

„Wie kannst du das nur so ruhig sehen?", fragte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kannst du deinen Mörder verteidigen?"

„Weil ich mir mehrere Gründe denken kann, warum Severus mich töten würde und ich würde ihn für keinen die Schuld geben.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ähm…", sagte Sirius völlig unvorbereitet durch das Kommentar. Der ganze Raum war sprachlos, alle starrten Dumbledore an.

„Ich bat euch nicht zu urteilen bevor das Buch zu Ende ist.", sagte Dumbledore. „Da muss ein Grund sein, warum Severus in diesen Raum zu uns allen eingeladen wurde und ich bezweifle, dass es wegen dem Mord ist."

„Schön", Sirius setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und verschränkte seine Arme, immer noch murmelnd. Alle anderen sahen unbehaglich im Raum umher, nicht sicher was sie denken sollten aber sie konnten nichts sagen, also tat Remus, das einzige was ihm einfiel; er nahm das Buch und fing an zu lesen.

**einen Mann, gegen den er bekanntermaßen einen Groll hegt. Ist alles so, wie es scheint? Das muss die magische Gemeinschaft entscheiden – sobald sie mein Buch gelesen hat."**

**Nach dieser Interessanten Bemerkung verabschiede ich mich. Ohne jeden Zweifel ist aus Kimmkorn Feder ein Buch geflossen, das augenblicklich zum Bestseller werden wird. Das Heer von Dumbledores Bewunderern kann unterdessen durchaus zittern vor dem, was bald über ihren Helden ans Licht kommen wird.**

**Harry hatte den Artikel zu Ende gelesen, starrte aber weiterhin verständnislos auf das Blatt. Abscheu und Wut stiegen in ihm hoch, als ob er sich übergeben müsste; er knüllte die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, wo sie sich zum Rest des Mülls gesellte, der sich rund um seinen überquellenden Papierkorb häufte.**

**Er ging ziellos im Zimmer umher, öffnete leere Schubladen und nahm Bücher zur Hand, nur um sie wieder zurück auf ihren Stapel zu legen, war sich kaum bewusst, was er tat, während wahllos Sätze aus Ritas Artikel durch seinen Kopf dröhnten:**_**der ganzen Potter – Dumbledore – Beziehung ein komplettes Kapitel… Man hat sie als ungesund bezeichnet, sogar als unheilvoll… dass er selbst sich in seiner Jugend an den dunklen Künsten versucht hat… ich hatte Zugang zu einer Quelle, für die die meisten Journalisten ihre Zauberstäbe eintauschen würde…**_

„**Lügen!", brüllte Harry, und durch das Fenster sah er, wie der Nachbar von nebenan, der gerade innegehalten hatte, um seinen Rasenmäher neu anwerfen, nervös aufblickte.**

**Harry setzte sich ungestüm auf das Bett. Das Bruchstück des Spiegels hüpfte von ihm weg; er hob es auf, drehte es zwischen den Fingern und dachte nach, dachte unablässig an Dumbledore und die Lügen, mit denen ihn Rita Kimmkorn verleumdete…**

**Ein hellblauer Blitz. Harry erstarrte, sein ****Finger mit der Schnittwunde fuhr wieder über die gezackte Kante des Spiegels. Er hatte es sich eingebildet, ganz sicher. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, aber die Wand hatte eine widerwärtige Pfirsichfarbe, ganz nach Tante Petunias Geschmack: Da war nichts Blaues, was der Spiegel hätte reflektieren können. Er starrte erneut in die Scherbe und sah nur sein eigenes, hellgrünes Auge, das zu ihm zurückblickte. **

**Er hatte es sich eingebildet, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht; hatte es sich eingebildet, weil er an seinen verstorbenen Schulleiter gedacht hatte. Denn eins war sicher: dass Albus Dumbledores hellblaue Augen ihn nie mehr durchbohren würde.**

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und dachte, dass sein Bruder dieselbe Augenfarbe hatte wie er. Aber warum sollte Aberforth den anderen Spiegel haben…und wie hätte er ihn bekommen sollen?

„Das ist das Ende des Kapitels", sagte Remus, der das Buch hielt.

„Ich denke, ich sollte lesen", sagte McGonagall und nahm das Buch.


	3. The Dursleys Departing

The Dursleys Departing

**Die Dursleys reisen ab.**Las McGonagall.

„Ah, wie ich die Dursleys liebe", murmelte Harry.

**Die Haustür schlug mit einem Knall zu, der die Treppe herauf hallte, und eine Stimme schrie: „He! Du!"**

**Da Harry schon sechzehn Jahre lang so angesprochen wurde, gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel, wen sein Onkel rief;**

„Hat er dich je beim Namen genannt?", fragte Hermine und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort, er versuchte sich an einen Zeitpunkt erinnern, wo sie es getan hatten, aber ihm viel keiner ein. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Jeder guckte sofort hoch, aber die die ihn gut kannten wussten, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie irgendetwas darüber sagten und die die ihn nicht so gut kannten wollten nicht, dass er dachte er würde sie interessieren.

**trotzdem antwortete er nicht sofort. Er starrte unentwegt auf die Spiegelscherbe, in der er kurz zuvor einen winzigen Moment lang Dumbledores Auge gesehen zu haben glaubte. Erst als sein Onkel „BURSCHE" brüllte, stand Harry langsam auf und ging zur Zimmertür, wobei er kurz innehielt und das Bruchstück des Spiegels in den Rucksack zu den anderen Dingen steckte, die er mitnehmen wollte.**

„Warum solltest du das tun, es ist nur ein Bruchstück aus Glas?", sagte Ron.

„Ich dachte ich hätte Dumbledores Auge darin gesehen", sagte Harry.

„Aber du hast auch gedacht, dass dies unmöglich war.", sagte Ron.

„Also, ich verstehe auch nicht so richtig warum ich es mitnehme, aber etwas war sonderbar mit diesem Ding." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„**Du hast dir Zeit gelassen!", donnerte Vernon Dursley, als Harry oben am Treppenabsatz erschien. „Komm runter, ich will dich sprechen!"**

**Harry stieg gemächlich die Stufen hinunter, die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, waren dort alle drei Dursleys versammelt. Sie trugen Reisekleidung: Onkel Vernon eine rehbraune Reißverschlussjacke, Tante Petunia einen adretten lachsfarbenen Mantel und Dudley, Harrys großer, blonder, muskelbepackter Cousin, seine Lederjacke.**

„**Ja?", fragte Harry.**

„**Setz dich!", sagte Onkel Vernon. Harry runzelte die Stirn.**

„**Bitte!", fügte Onkel Vernon hinzu**

„Was?", sagte Harry und sah das Buch geschockt an. „Er hat wirklich Bitte gesagt!"

Und wieder runzelte jeder die Stirn, sagten aber nichts weiter über Harrys Zuhause Leben.

**und zuckte leicht zusammen, als steckte ihm das Wort spitz in der Kehle.**

**Harry setzte sich. Er meinte zu wissen, was kommen würde. Sein Onkel begann auf und ab zu gehen, Tante Petunia und Dudley verfolgten seine Schritte mit bangen Mienen. Schließlich blieb Onkel Vernon vor Harry stehen, das feiste, puterrote Gesicht mit angestrengtem Nachdenken zerknittert, und fing an zu sprechen.**

„**Ich hab es mir anders überlegt", sagte er.**

„**Was für eine Überraschung", sagte Harry.**

„**Hör auf, in diesem Ton - ", setzte Tante Petunia mit schriller Stimme an, doch Onkel Vernon brachte sie mit einem Wink zum Schweigen.**

Harry verengte die Augen über das was passierte. Warum hatte sein Onkel bitte zu ihm gesagt und warum hatte er seine Frau davon abgebracht ihn anzuschreien?

„**Das ist alles kompletter Kokolores", sagte Onkel Vernon und funkelte Harry mit seinen Schweinsäuglein böse an. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich kein Wort davon glaube. Wir bleiben hier, wir gehen nirgendshin."**

**Harry blickte wütend und belustigt zugleich zu seinem Onkel auf. Vernon Dursley hatte in den letzten vier Wochen alle vierundzwanzig Stunden seine Meinung geändert und bei jedem Sinneswandel den Wagen gepackt, ausgeräumt und wieder gepackt. Harrys Lieblingsszene war es gewesen, als Onkel Vernon, der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Dudley nach dem letzten Aufladen seine Hanteln in den Koffer gesteckt hatte, den Koffer zurück in den Wagen hieven wollte und dann brüllend vor Schmerz und unter einem Schwall von Flüchen zusammenbrach.**

Harry, Hermine, die Weasley Kinder, Remus, Tonks und Sirius lachten alle über das.

„**Du meinst also", sagte Vernon Dursley jetzt und fing wieder an, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen, „dass wir – Petunia, Dudley und ich – in Gefahr sind. Wegen – wegen – "**

„Warum sollten sie in Gefahr sein?", fragte Harry, nicht sicher was er ihm Moment fühlte.

„Ich denke, dass es gut möglich wäre, dass Voldemort sie als Köder gegen dich verwenden würde.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Oh", sagte Harry blinzelnd, immer noch nicht sicher was er fühlte.

„Du würdest nicht wirklich losgehen und diese Leute retten, oder?", sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es nicht" und die meisten Leute sahen ihn traurig an.

„Ich denke du würdest", sagte Fleur. „Wenn er bereit war meiner Schwester zu helfen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wer sie war, würde er seiner Familie helfen, auch wenn sie… furchtbare Menschen sind."

„Ja, aber deine Schwester war ein harmloses Mädchen… und Harry hat so ein Ding Mädchen in Not zu retten.", neckte Fred und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Nein, ich stimme Fleur zu", sagte Ginny und man sah, dass sie es hasste mit ihr einer Meinung zu sein. „Harry würde ihnen helfen, trotz schlechter Ausreden."

„**Leuten aus meiner Sippschaft, genau", sagte Harry.**

„**Also, das glaube ich nicht.", wiederholte Onkel Vernon und blieb erneut vor Harry stehen. „ich war die halbe Nacht wach und habe über alles nachgedacht, und ich glaube, das ist nur ein Komplott, um an das Haus heranzukommen."**

„**Das Haus?", wiederholte Harry. „Welches Haus?"**

„**Dieses Haus!", schrie Onkel Vernon**

„Warum sollte ich das Haus behalten wollen?" Harry zog eine Miene.

**und die Ader an seiner Schläfe begann zu pulsieren. „Unser Haus! Die Preise für Häuser hier in der Gegend sind gerade am Explodieren! Du willst uns aus dem Weg haben, und dann machst du ein bisschen Hokuspokus, und ehe wir´s uns versehen, lauten die Urkunden auf deinen Namen und - " **

„**hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", entgegnete Harry. „Ein Komplott, um an dieses Haus heranzukommen? Bist du wirklich so dumm, wie du aussiehst?"**

„Ich denke, er könnte sogar noch dümmer sein", lachte Fred.

„Ich nicht, das hier trifft es doch schon ziemlich genau.", Fred lachte ebenfalls.

„**Untersteh dich –!", quiekte Tante Petunia, doch wieder brachte sie Onkel Vernon mit einem Wink zum Schweigen: Beleidigende Bemerkungen über sein Aussehen waren offenbar nichts im Vergleich zu der Gefahr, die er erkannt hatte.**

„**Nur für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast", sagte Harry, „ich besitze bereits ein Haus, mein Pate hat eines vererbt.**

„Du hast mir ein Haus hinterlassen?", sagte Harry erst überrascht dann stirnrunzelnd, er bekam nur ein Haus, weil Sirius… Nein, er würde nicht darüber denken.

„Er hört sich wie mein Testament an", sagte Sirius. „Mum wird das sicher gefallen."

„Du hinterlässt mir Grimmauld Platz", sagte Harry und dieses Mal zog er eine Grimasse. „Was hab ich dir je getan, dass ich das verdient habe?"

Mehrere Leute Lachten darüber.

„Sorry Harry, aber wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, wäre es an eine meiner lieben Cousinen gegangen und leider spreche ich nicht über Andromeda… sie wurde aus unserem Familienstammbaum gebrannt."

„Merlin sein Dank", sagte Tonks.

**Also, warum sollte ich das hier behalten wollen? Wegen der vielen glücklichen Erinnerungen?"**

**Stille trat ein. Harry dachte, dass er seinen Onkel mit diesem Argument ziemlich beeindruckt hatte.**

„**Du behauptest", sagte Onkel Vernon und begann von neuem auf und ab zu gehen, „dass dieser Lord Dings da –"**

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn als sie auf das nächste Wort starrte, dass gesprochen werden musste.

„Ähm… was ist das Problem", fragte Sirius nach einer langen Pause.

„Möglicherweise sage ich Voldemort", sagte Harry und die meisten schauderten.

„Nun, nichts davon sollte uns am lesen hindern." Sagte Sirius in einem Ton, der McGonagall ähnlich kam. „jeder wird das Buch lesen genau so wie es dort steht."

„Das heißt wir müssen Schlangengesichts Namen sagen?", keuchte Fred.

„Natürlich, wir werden es nicht für dich machen!", sagte George mit gespielter Angst.

„Es ist Zeit, dass alle über dieses zurückschrecken hinwegkommen.", sagte Sirius und versuchte nicht über die Kommentare der Zwillinge zu lachen.

„Ich stimme dir da vollkommen zu", sagte Dumbledore und sah vergnügt aus. „Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch größere Angst vor der Sache selbst… ihr gebt ihm mehr Macht."

„Oh, nun gut", sagte McGonagall scharf und vergewisserte sich, dass jeder den Namen sagen würde und zwar sicher.

„**Voldemort", sagte Harry ungeduldig, „und das haben wir schon hundertmal durchgekaut. Es ist keine Behauptung, es ist eine Tatsache, Dumbledore hat es dir letztes Jahr gesagt, und Kingsley und Mr. Weasley –"**

**Vernon Dursley zog zornig die Schultern hoch, und Harry nahm an, dass sein Onkel versuchte, Erinnerungen an den unangekündigten Besuch zweier ausgewachsener Zauberer einige Tage nach Beginn von Harrys Sommerferien zu verscheuchen. Dass Kingsley Shacklebolt und Arthur Weasley auf der Türschwelle erschienen waren, hatte den Dursleys einen äußerst unangenehmen Schock versetzt. Harry musste allerdings zugeben, dass man von Onkel Vernon nicht erwarten konnte, dass er sich über das neuerliche Erscheinen Mr. Weasleys freute, nachdem dieser einst das halbe Wohnzimmer demoliert hatte.**

„Du hast WAS getan?", sagte Molly und sah ungläubig zu ihrem Mann.

„Ähm…Ich muss wohl vergessen haben es dir zu sagen", sagte Arthur und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lachte nervös auf.

„Was hast du getan Arthur?" Mollys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Es war eigentlich nicht Dad's Schuld.", sagte Fred mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja, wir mussten ja irgendwie aus dem Kamin kommen!", lachte George.

„Guck Molly, die Dursleys hatten einen elektrischen Kamin…", sagte Arthur und sein Gesicht hellten sich auf als er das sagte.

Jeder lachte so laut an dieser Stelle, dass sie den Rest von Arthurs gemurmelter Entschuldigung zu seiner Frau nicht mehr hören konnten.

„ – **Kingsley und Mr. Weasley haben es dir auch alles erklärt.", sprach Harry unbarmherzig weiter. „Sobald ich siebzehn bin, wird der Zauber, der mich schützt, brechen, und dann seid ihr genauso in Gefahr wie ich. Der Orden ist sicher, dass Voldemort euch ins Visier nehmen wird, entweder um euch zu foltern, um herauszufinden, wo ich stecke, oder weil er denkt, wenn er euch als Geiseln hält, würde ich kommen und versuchen euch zu befreien."**

**Onkel Vernons und Harrys Blicke trafen sich. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich beide in diesem Moment dieselbe Frage stellten.**

„Ob ich sie retten würde oder nicht", murmelte Harry, zum Trotz was die anderen sagten, er war sich nicht sicher was er getan hätte.

**Dann ging Onkel Vernon weiter und Harry fuhr fort: „Ihr müsst euch verstecken und der Orden will euch dabei helfen. Man bietet euch echten Schutz an, den besten, den es gibt."**

„Das ist doch pure Zeitverschwendung", sagte Sirius.

„Das ist, weil du nur so einen begrenzten Geist hast.", spottete Snape. „Wenn es eine Chance gibt, dass Potter diese Muggels suchen würde, dann sind sie wichtiger als vieles."

„Hm… Es sieht so aus, als ob Sankt Potter nicht so schwer herauszuhalten ist.", sagte Draco. „Du könntest einfach einen seiner kleinen Freunde bedrohen und er würde sofort zu der Gefahr angelaufen kommen."

Harry sah Draco stirnrunzelnd aber dennoch etwas beunruhigt an.

„Vor allem das S…Busch Kopf und Weasel König", sagte Draco und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Ron und Hermine.

„Mr. Malfoy das ist genug", sagte McGonagall scharf.

„Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er dachte, dass er da vielleicht einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

**Onkel Vernon sagte nichts, sondern Schritt weiter auf und ab. Draußen stand die Sonne tief über den Ligusterhecken. Der Motor des Rasenmähers neben an starb wieder ab.**

„**Ich dachte, es gäbe ein Zaubereiministerium?", fragte Vernon Dursley unvermittelt.**

„**Das stimmt", sagte Harry überrascht.**

„**Nun denn, warum können die uns nicht schützen? Man sollte doch meinen, dass wir als unschuldige Opfer, die sich nichts weiter vorzuwerfen haben, als dass sie einem gebrandmarkten Menschen Zuflucht gewähren, den Schutz der Regierung in Anspruch nehmen können!"**

„Ich würde sie nicht unschuldig nennen!", sagte Molly scharf, diesmal konnte sie ihr Temperament nicht im Zaum halten.

Harry lachte darüber.

„Was ist so lustig?" Ron hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es ist nur, dass es typisch für ihn ist, seine Hoffnungen in die Obrigkeit zu setzen, auch wenn er über die magische Welt redet."

„Ähm… das ist nicht besonders lustig", sagte Ron, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

**Harry lachte; er konnte nicht anders. Es war so typisch für seinen Onkel, seine Hoffnungen in die Obrigkeit zu setzten, selbst in jener Welt, die er verachtete und an der er zweifelte.**

„Es sieht so aus, als ob Harry wirklich anderer Meinung ist als du" Charly sah zu seinem Bruder.

„**Du hast gehört, was Mr. Weasley und Kingsley gesagt haben", er widerte Harry. „Wir glauben, dass das Ministerium infiltriert worden ist."**

„Nun, immerhin wissen wir das", murmelte McGonagall, aber das war kein großer Trost.

**Onkel Vernon marschierte zum Kamin und zurück, schwer atmend, so dass sein großer schwarzer Schnurrbart wogte, sein Gesicht immer noch puterrot vom angestrengten Nachdenken.**

„**Na schön", sagte er und blieb wieder vor Harry stehen. „Na schön, sagen wir, nur mal angenommen, wir akzeptieren diesen Schutz. Dann sehe ich immer noch nicht ein, warum wir diesen Kingsley da nicht haben können."**

„Das hört sich wirklich so an, als würde sie ihn mögen:", sagte Harry überrascht. Er dachte nicht, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise einen Zauberer mögen könnten.

„Ich denke Kingsley wird entzückt sein das zu hören", sagte Fred.

„Ich weiß, Ich würde es mögen, so etwas zu hören", stimmte George hinzu.

**Es gelang Harry, allerdings nur mit Mühe, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Auch diese Frage hatte er ein halbes Dutzend Mal gehört.**

„**Wie ich dir schon erklärt habe", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Kingsley schützt den Mug- ich meine, euren Premierminister."**

„Tut er wirklich?", sagte Hermine. „Ich dachte er wäre für die Suche nach Sirius verantwortlich."

„Jetzt noch", sagte Sirius und seine Augen verdunkelten sich für eine Sekunde. Hermine senkte ihren Kopf, sie hätte das besser nicht erwähnen sollen.

„**Genau – Er ist der Beste!", **

„Und zu gut, um jemanden wie euch zu beschützen.", schnaubte Tonks.

**sagte Onkel Vernon und deutete auf den leeren Fernsehschirm. Die Dursleys hatten Kingsley in den Nachrichten entdeckt, als er diskret hinter dem Premierminister der Muggel herlief, der gerade ein Krankenhaus besichtigte. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Kingsley den Dreh raus hatte, sich wie ein Muggel zu kleiden, ganz abgesehen von dem gewissen beruhigenden Etwas in seiner gemächlichen, tiefen Stimme, hatte Dursleys an Kingsley Gefallen finden lassen wie sicher an keinem anderen Zauberer, obwohl es stimmte, dass sie ihn nie mit seinem Ohrring gesehen hatten.**

„**Tja, er ist vergeben", sagte Harry.**

„Wirklich, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine Freundin hat:", sagte Fred unschuldig und Molly starrte ihn böse an.

„**Aber Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel sind auf diesen Job bestens vorbereitet - "  
>„Wenn wir wenigstens Lebensläufe gesehen hätten…", setzte Onkel Vernon an, aber Harry verlor die Geduld. Er stand auf, ging auf seinen Onkel zu und deutete nun selbst auf den Fernseher.<strong>

„**Diese Unfälle sind keine Unfälle – die Zusammenstöße und Explosionen und Zugentgleisungen und was sonst noch passiert ist, seit wir das letzte Mal die Nachrichten gesehen haben.**

Jeder zuckte bei der Erwähnung der paar genannten Übel die passieren würde zusammen.

**Menschen verschwinden und sterben, und er steckt dahinter – Voldemort. Das habe ich dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, er tötet Muggel zum Vergnügen. Sogar die Nebel – die werden von Dementoren verursacht, und wenn du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst, was das ist, frag deinen Sohn!"**

Sirius schauderte. Er würde es nie mögen über Dementoren zu hören so lange er lebte.

Auch Harry schauderte bei der Erwähnung des Angriffes zusammen, der gerade erst vor ein paar Monaten passiert war. Er fragte sich immer noch, was Dudley gezwungen worden zusehen, als die Dementoren so nahe kamen.

**Dudleys Hände fuhren mit einem Ruck hoch und bedeckten seinen Mund. Als seine Eltern und Harry ihre Blicke auf ihn richteten, ließ er die Hände langsam wieder sinken und fragte: „Es gibt… noch mehr von denen?"**

Harry rollte seine Augen, dachte Dudley wirklich, dass es nur zwei von diesen Kreaturen in dieser Welt gab?

„**Noch mehr?", lachte Harry. „Mehr als die zwei, die uns angegriffen haben, meinst du? Natürlich, es gibt Hunderte, inzwischen vielleicht Tausende, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie sich von Angst und Verzweiflung ernähren - "**

„**Schon gut, schon gut", polterte Vernon Dursley. „Wir haben verstanden –"**

„**Ich hoffe es", sagte Harry, „denn sobald ich siebzehn bin, können die alle euch finden – Todesser, Dementoren, möglicherweise sogar Inferi,**

„Inferi?", fragte Harry und mehrere Leute kicherten darüber, natürlich nicht zu laut, denn Inferi waren nichts worüber man lacht. „Was?", sagte er zu denen die über ihn lachten.

„Sorry", sagte Ron immer noch ein wenig lachend. „Es ist nur, dass du fragst was etwas ist…"

„Über etwas, dass du gerade versuchst im Buch zu erklären.", beendete Hermine mit einem vergnügten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Haha, wie lustig"

„Dachte ich auch", kicherte Ron.

Harry starrte ihn an und wollte wirklich wissen was Inferi waren, aber er fragte nicht noch mal und es wollte ihm auch wohl niemand erklären.

**das sind Leichen, die von einem schwarzen Magier verzaubert wurden -, **

Nun, wenigstens war das Buch netter als seine Freunde.

**und sie werden euch sicher angreifen. Und wenn ihr euch an das letzte Mal erinnert, als ihr versucht habt, Zauberern zu entkommen, dann werdet ihr bestimmt zugeben, dass ihr Hilfe braucht."**

**Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, und es war, als ob man Hagrid eine hölzerne Haustür einschlagen hörte, ganz aus der Ferne und über die dazwischen liegenden Jahre hinweg.**

Harry kicherte und dachte an jene Nacht zurück, die so fiel lustiger damals gewesen war.

„Was sollte das denn", frage Bill.

„Ach, das war nur in der Nacht, als Hagrid mir erzählt hat, dass ich ein Zauberer bin.", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und Ron schnaubte. Harry hatte ihm die Sache mit Dudleys Schweineschwanz erzählt.

**Tante Petunia blickte zu Onkel Vernon; Dudley starrte Harry an. Endlich platzte es aus Onkel Vernon heraus: „Aber was ist mit meiner Arbeit? Was ist mit Dudleys Schule? Ich nehme an, solche Dinge sind für ein Haufen herum gammelnder Zauberer nicht von Bedeutung – "**

„**Kapierst du nicht?", rief Harry. „Sie werden euch foltern und töten wie meine Eltern!"**

Sirius, Remus und Snape schauderten alle, dachten über den schlimmen Tag nach, als sie Menschen verloren die ihnen so wichtig gewesen waren.

Harry hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und schauderte, er konnte immer noch hören was die Dementoren ihn einst hören ließen, als er ihnen so nahe kam. Er schauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

„**Dad", sagte Dudley mit lauter Stimme, „Dad – Ich gehe mit diesen Ordenstypen."**

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das Klügste…ähm…einzige kluge Sache, die er je in seinem Leben gesagt hat, sagte Fred und versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„**Dudley", sagte Harry, „zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben sagst du was Vernünftiges."**

**Er wusste, dass die Schlacht gewonnen war. Wenn Dudley so verängstigt war, dass er die Hilfe des Ordens annahm, würden seine Eltern mit ihm gehen: Von ihrem Diddyspatz getrennt zu sein, kam für sie überhaupt nicht in Frage.**

„Diddyspatz?", sagten Mehrere Leute bevor sie lauthals anfingen zu lachen.

**Harry warf einen Blick zur Standuhr auf dem Kaminsims.**

„**In etwa fünf Minuten sind sie hier", sagte er, und als keiner der Dursleys antwortete, verließ er den Raum. Die Aussicht dass er sich – vermutlich für immer – von seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin trennen würde, war durchaus erfreulich für ihn, und doch lag ein Anflug von Verlegenheit in der Luft. Was sagte man zueinander nach sechzehn Jahren heftiger Abneigung?**

Sirius und Remus Lachen erstarb, als sie das hörten. Harry hätte nicht so leben müssen. Er hätte ein glückliches Leben haben können, mit seinen Eltern oder mit Sirius.

**Wieder in seinem Zimmer, nestelte Harry planlos an seinem Rucksack herum, dann steckte er ein paar Eulennüsse durch das Gitter von Hedwigs Käfig. Sie fielen mit seinem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und Hedwig beachtete sie nicht.**

„**Wir brechen bald auf, wirklich bald", erklärte ihr Harry. „Und dann kannst du wieder fliegen."**

**Die Türglocke läutete. Harry zögerte, dann ging er aus seinem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten: dass Hestia und Dädalus allein mit den Dursleys zurechtkamen war zu viel verlangt.**

„**Harry Potter!", quiekte eine aufgeregte Stimme, sobald Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte; ein kleiner Mann mit einem malvenfarbenen Zylinder legte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor ihm hin. „Eine Ehre, wie immer!"**

Harry rollte mit den Augen, er hatte nichts gegen Dädalus, aber er wünschte sich er würde über seine Aufregung hinwegkommen, jedes Mal wenn Harry anwesend war.

„**Danke, Dädalus", sagte Harry und schenkte der dunkelhaarigen Hestia ein kleines beschämtes Lächeln. „Wirklich nett von euch, dass ihr das tut… Sie sind hier drin, meine Tante, mein Onkel und mein Cousin…"**

„Ich wundere mich wie sie den kürzeren ziehen konnte und bei den Dursleys landeten", murmelte Bill.

„Ganz ehrlich, Dädalus ist fast genauso fasziniert von diesen Muggeln wie Dad", sagte Charlie, obwohl er selten zuhause war, war er doch bei einem oder zwei Meetings dabei gewesen, bevor er zurück nach Rumänien ging. „Er könnte sich sogar freiwillig gemeldet haben."

„Das ist wahr", kicherte Arthur. „Aber ich denke, Hestia hätte das nicht gemacht."

„**Ihnen einen schönen guten Tag, Verwandte von Harry Potter!", sagte Dädalus**

Harry lachte darüber.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie es mögen so genannt zu werden.", sagte Ginny als mehrere darüber lachten.

**erfreut und betrat mit großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer. Die Dursleys wirkten überhaupt nicht erfreut, auf diese Weise angesprochen zu werden; Harry war schon halb auf einen weiteren Meinungsumschwung gefasst. Dudley machte sich beim Anblick der Hexe und des Zauberers neben seiner Mutter ganz klein.**

Harry lachte auch darüber.

„**Wie ich sehe, sind sie mit dem packen fertig und bereit. Bestens! Der Plan ist, wie Harry Ihnen erzählt hat, ein einfacher", sagte Dädalus, indem er eine gewaltige Taschenuhr aus seiner Weste zog und einen prüfenden Blick darauf warf. „Wir brechen noch vor Harry auf. Damit keine Gefahr besteht, dass in ihrem Haus Magie gebraucht wird – da Harry immer noch minderjährig ist, könnte das dem Ministerium einen Vorwand liefern, um ihn zu verhaften –,**

„Hm…Nun, es sieht nicht danach aus, als ob das Ministerium mich in der Zukunft mehr mag als jetzt.", sagte Harry gleichgültig.

**werden wir zuerst, sagen wir, etwa zehn Meilen fahren, ehe wir zu dem sicheren Ort disapparieren, den wir für Sie ausgewählt haben. Sie wissen wie man Auto fährt, nehme ich an?", fragte er Onkel Vernon höflich.**

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, das war nicht die richtige Frage, wenn man die Dursleys überreden wollte mit ihnen zu kommen.

„**Wissen, wie man –? Natürlich weiß ich verdammt noch mal genau, wie man Auto fährt!", zischte Onkel Vernon.**

„**Wie schlau sie sind, Sir, wie schlau, mich persönlich würden all diese Knöpfe und Griffe völlig konfus machen", sagte Dädalus. Er nahm zweifellos an, Vernon Dursley zu schmeicheln, der offensichtlich mit jedem Wort von Dädalus mehr und mehr das Vertrauen in den Plan verlor. **

„**Kann nicht mal Auto fahren", murmelte er vor sich hin, und sein Schnurrbart zitterte entrüstet, aber glücklicherweise schienen weder Dädalus noch Hestia ihn zu hören.**

„**Du Harry", fuhr Dädalus fort, „wartest hier auf deine Leibgarde. Es gab eine kleine Änderung in der Planung –"**

Mehrere Leute hoben eine Braue als sie das hörten. Alle dachten an das erste Kapitel und hofften dass der Orden in der Tat noch etwas hatte, was Harry sicher halten würde.

„**Was soll das heißen?", warf Harry sofort ein. „Ich dachte, Mad-Eye wollte kommen und mich per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitnehmen?"**

„**Geht nicht", erwiderte Hestia kurz angebunden. „Mad-Eye wird es erklären."**

**Die Dursleys, die dem Ganzen mit vollkommen verständnislosen Mienen gelauscht hatten, zuckten zusammen, als eine laute Stimme „Beeilung" kreischte. Harry sah sich im gesamten Zimmer um, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass die Stimme aus Dädalus' Taschenuhr gekommen war.**

„**Völlig richtig, wir operieren nach einem sehr straffen Zeitplan", sagte Dädalus, nickte seiner Uhr zu und steckte sie zurück in seine Weste. „Wir versuchen, deine Abreise vom Haus mit der Disapparition deiner Familie zeitlich abzustimmen, Harry; so bricht der Zauber in dem Moment, wenn ihr alle auf dem Weg in die Sicherheit seid." Er wandte sich den Dursleys zu. „Nun, sind alle mit dem Packen fertig und reisebereit?"**

**Keiner von ihnen antwortete. Onkel Vernon starrte immer noch entsetzt auf die Wölbung in Dädalus' Westentasche.**

„**Vielleicht sollten wir draußen im Flur warten, Dädalus", murmelte Hestia. Sie hielt es offenbar für taktlos, wenn sie beide im Zimmer blieben, während Harry und die Dursleys sich liebevoll, womöglich tränenreich verabschiedeten.**

„Das wird auch jemals passieren" Harry rollte mit den Augen und sah erneut traurig aus. Er erwartete nicht, dass Snape ihm einen traurigen Blick zuwarf und sah es auch nicht, da Harry keinen richtig ansah. Er wollte nie über den Jungen nachdenken und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass der Junge genauso verwöhnt war wie sein Vater. Er wollte auf keinen Fall hören, dass der Junge irgendwas mit ihm gemein haben könnte, dass beide ihr zuhause verabscheuten.

„**Das ist nicht nötig", brummte Harry, aber Onkel Vernon machte jede weitere Erklärung überflüssig, indem er laut sagte: „Also, das war's dann wohl, Junge."**

**Er schwang seinen rechten Arm nach oben, um Harrys Hand zu schütteln, doch im letzten Moment schien er außerstande, es über sich zu bringen, schloss nur seine Faust und fing an, sie vor- und zurückzuschwingen wie ein Metronom.**

„**Fertig, Duddy?", sagte Tante Petunia und überprüfte hektisch den Verschluss ihrer Handtasche, um völlig zu vermeiden, Harry anzusehen.**

Molly presste ihre Lippen zusammen, es fiel ihr immer schwerer und schwerer nichts über solche bedauernswerte Menschen zusagen. Im Moment war es besonders Schwer, wie konnte sie ihn einfach so ignorieren?

**Dudley antwortete nicht, sondern stand nur da, den Mund leicht geöffnet, was Harry ein wenig an den Riesen Grawp erinnerte.**

„Ihr kennt einen Riesen?", alarmierend ausrufend.

„Nein" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht bis jetzt jedenfalls."

„Nun, Ich denke, das ist doch etwas worauf wir uns freuen können", sagte Ron etwas blass.

„Ich frage mich, ob das etwas mit Hagrid zu tun hat?", sagte Hermine amüsiert auf Rons blasses Gesicht guckend.

„Sag das nicht", stöhnte McGonagall, niemand aus dem Orden mochte es, dass Hagrid so lange gebraucht hatte, um von seiner Mission zurück zukehren, nicht auszulassen, dass er ihnen nicht gesagt hatte warum er solange gebraucht hatte. McGonagall versuchte den Gedanken sofort aus ihren Gedanken zu werfen, aber das Problem war, das es wahrscheinlich so passiert war.

„**Dann komm", sagte Onkel Vernon.**

**Er hatte schon die Wohnzimmertür erreicht, als Dudley murmelte: „Das verstehe ich nicht:"**

„**Was verstehst du nicht, Mausebär?", fragte Tante Petunia und blickte zu ihrem Sohn auf.**

**Dudley hob eine große, schinkenähnliche Hand und deutete damit auf Harry.**

„**Warum kommt er nicht mit uns?"**

„Was?" Harry hob eine Braue. Das klang fast so, als ob Dudley sich um Harry sorgen würde.

„Weil er nicht mit euch mitgehen will", sagten mehrere Leute, was offensichtlich war.

**Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und starrten Dudley an, als hätte er gerade den Wunsch geäußert, Ballerina zu werden.**

Mehrere Leute lachten darüber.

„Das ist doch mal eine interessante Vorstellung", lachte Ron.

„**Was?", sagte Onkel Vernon laut. **

„**Warum kommt er nicht auch mit", fragen Dudley.**

„**Nun, er – er will nicht", sagte Onkel Vernon, wandte sich mit wütendem Blick zu Harry um und fügte hinzu: „Du willst nicht, oder?"**

„**Nicht im Geringsten", sagte Harry.**

„**Jetzt weißt du's", sagte Onkel Vernon zu Dudley. „Und nun komm, wir gehen."**

**Er marschierte aus dem Zimmer: sie hörten, wie die Haustür aufging, aber Dudley bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, und nach ein paar zögerlichen Schritten blieb auch Tante Petunia stehen. **

„**Was denn noch?", bellte Onkel Vernon, der wieder in der Tür auftauchte. **

**Dudley schien mit dem Gedanken zu kämpfen, die so schwierig waren, dass er sie nicht ausdrücken konnte. Nachdem er einige Momente offenbar mühsam mit sich gerungen hatte, sagte er: „Aber wo geht er hin?"**

"Es hört sich so an, als ob er... besorgt über dich wäre.", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, es klang irgendwie nicht richtig.

"Das dachte ich auch.", sagte Harry mit einem ähnlichen Tonfall. "wundere mich woher das nur kommt."

**Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sahen einander an. Dudley machte ihnen sichtlich Angst. Hestia Jones brach das Schweigen.**

„**Aber…Sie wissen doch bestimmt, wohin ihr Neffe geht?", fragte sie mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. **

„**Natürlich wissen wir das", sagte Vernon Dursley. „Er verschwindet mit ein paar Leuten aus ihrer Sippschaft, nicht wahr? Also komm, Dudley, gehen wir zum Auto, du hast den Mann gehört, wir müssen uns beeilen."**

Alle zogen eine Grimasse, wie konnte er sich um Harry nur so wenig sorgen?

**Vernon Dursley marschierte erneut bis zur Haustür, doch Dudley folgte ihm nicht. **

„**Mit ein paar Leuten aus unserer Sippschaft?"**

**Hestia sah empört drein. Harry hatte diese Haltung schon früher bei Hexen und Zauberern beobachtetet: Sie schienen bestürzt, dass seine engsten Verwandten so wenig Interesse an dem berühmten Harry Potter zeigten.**

„**Schon gut", beruhigte Harry sie. „Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal."**

"Es ist nicht egal Harry", flüsterte Hermine. "Das ist schrecklich."

"Es macht mir nichts mehr aus." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„**Egal?", wiederholte Hestia mit bedrohlich anschwellender Stimme. „Ist diesen Leuten nicht klar, was du durchgemacht hast? In welcher Gefahr du bist? Welch außergewöhnlichen Platz du im Herzen der Anti-Voldemort-Bewegung einnimmst?"**

"Natürlich nicht, die haben ja nicht mal eine Ahnung wer Lord Dings ist.", sagte Fred.

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln bei diesem Kommentar, er mochte den Tonfall von Hestias Frage überhaupt nicht.

**[style type="bold"]****„Ähm – nein, ist es nicht", sagte Harry. „Sie halten mich in Wahrheit für einen Platzverschwendung, aber ich bin es gewohnt, dass – "**

„**Ich halte dich nicht für eine Platzverschwendung."**

**Wenn Harry nicht gesehen hätte, dass sich Dudleys Lippen bewegten,**

Harry sah das Buch wieder überrascht an, konnte nicht glauben was McGonagall gerade gelesen hatte.

**dann hätte er es vielleicht nicht geglaubt. Doch nun starrte er Dudley mehrere Sekunden lang an, ehe er hinnahm, dass es sein Cousin gewesen sein musste, der gesprochen hatte; außerdem war Dudley rot geworden. Harry war selbst peinlich berührt und verblüfft.**

„**Also…ähm…danke, Dudley."**

**Dudley kämpfte offenbar erneut mit Gedanken, die zu sperrig waren, um sie in Worte zu fassen, dann murmelte er: „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."**

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, wenn er über die Dementoren sprach könnte es Sinn für Dudleys Sinneswandel geben. Er wunderte sich was passieren würde wenn er zu den Dursleys zurückkehren würde, würde Dudley ihn sogar nett behandeln?

„**Stimmt so nicht ganz", sagte Harry. „Der Dementor hätte deine Seele genommen…"**

**Er sah seinen Cousin neugierig an. Sie hatten diesen und auch letzten Sommer praktisch nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt, weil Harry nur so kurz in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt und dann meist in seinem Zimmer geblieben war. Jetzt allerdings dämmerte es ihm, dass die Tasse mit dem kalten Tee, auf die er an diesem Morgen getreten war, vielleicht gar kein übler Streich gewesen war. Obgleich ziemlich gerührt, war er doch einigermaßen erleichtert darüber, dass Dudley anscheinend alle Möglichkeiten erschöpft hatte, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.**

"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.", sagte Harry.

"Heißt das, dass du nicht willst, dass wir ihm noch etwas antun?", fragte George.

"George!", schimpfte Molly, doch Harry kicherte.

**Nachdem Dudley noch ein- oder zweimal den Mund aufgemacht hatte, versank er mit knallrotem Gesicht in Schweigen.**

**Tante Petunia brach in Tränen aus. Hestia Jones warf ihr einen beifälligen Blick zu, der in Empörung umschlug, als Tante Petunia losrannte und nicht Harry, sondern Dudley umarmte.**

„**W-Wie nett von dir, Dudders…", schluchzte sie an seiner massigen Brust, „s-so ein lieber J-Junge … b-bedankt sich auch noch…"**

"Ähm... Er hat sich doch gar nicht bedankt.", sagte Tonks.

"Ja schon, aber wenn das von Dudley kommt bedeutet das eine ganze Menge mehr.", sagte Harry.

„**Aber er hat sich überhaupt nicht bedankt!", sagte Hestia entrüstet. „Er hat nur gesagt, dass Harry für ihn keine Platzverschwendung ist!"**

„**Jaah, aber wenn das von Dudley kommt, heißt es so viel wie Ich liebe dich", sagte Harry und wusste nicht recht, ob er genervt sein oder eher lachen sollte, während Tante Petunia nach wie vor Dudley umklammerte, als hätte er soeben Harry aus einem brennenden Gebäude gerettet.**

„**Gehen wir jetzt oder nicht?", donnerte Onkel Vernon, der abermals an der Wohnzimmertür erschien. „Ich dachte wir hätten einen straffen Zeitplan!"**

„**Ja – ja, haben wir", sagte Dädalus Diggel, der den Wortwechsel mit amüsierter Miene verfolgt hatte und sich jetzt offenbar einen Ruck gab. „Wir müssen wirklich los. Harry – "**

**Er stolperte vorwärts und drückte Harrys Hand mit seinen beiden Händen.**

„ – **viel Glück. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder. Die Hoffnungen der Zaubererwelt ruhen auf deinen Schultern."**

"Also keinen Druck, Harry.", kicherte Fred.

„**Oh", sagte Harry, „Ja. Das ist nett."**

„**Leb wohl, Harry", sagte Hestia und auch sie ergriff seine Hand. „Unsere Gedanken sind bei dir."**

„**Ich hoffe, alles ist okay", sagte Harry mit einem raschen Blick auf Tante Petunia und Dudley.**

„**Oh, ich bin sicher, dass wir die dicksten Freunde werden", sagte Diggel munter**

"Seht ihr, total verrückt.", kicherte Charlie.

**und schwenkte seinen Hut, während er das Zimmer verließ. Harry folgte ihm.**

**Dudley löste sich sanft aus der Umklammerung seiner Mutter und ging auf Harry zu, der sich stark zurückhalten musste, ihn nicht mit Zauberei zu bedrohen.**

"Ich denke nicht, dass er dir etwas antun will.", sagte Hermine.

"Ich weiß, ich bin es aber einfach nicht gewohnt, dass er zu mir kommt ohne mich in irgendeiner Art zu verletzen.", sagte Harry und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

**Dann streckte Dudley seine große rosa Hand aus.**

„**Wahnsinn, Dudley", sagte Harry über Tante Petunias neuerliches Schluchzen hinweg, „haben dir die Dementoren eine andere Persönlichkeit eingehaucht?"**

Mehrere Leute kicherten erneut, aber Sirius zuckte zusammen. Seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich dank der Dementoren sehr verändert.

„**Weiß nich", nuschelte Dudley. „Bis dann, Harry."**

„**Jaah…", sagte Harry, nahm Dudleys Hand und schüttelte sie. „Vielleicht. Pass auf dich auf, Big D."**

**Dudley lächelte fast, dann ging er schleppend aus dem Zimmer. Harry hörte seine schweren Schritte auf dem Kiesweg und dann schlug eine Autotür zu.**

**Tante Petunia, deren Gesicht in ihrem Taschentuch vergraben gewesen war, wandte sich bei dem Geräusch um. Offenbar hatte sie nicht erwartet, nun mit Harry allein zu sein. Hastig stopfte sie das nasse Tuch in ihre Tasche, sagte: „Also – auf Wiedersehen", und marschierte zur Tür, ohne ihn anzuschauen.**

„**Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Harry.**

**Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Einen Moment lang hatte Harry das höchst seltsame Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas sagen wollte: Sie warf ihm einen merkwürdigen zaghaften Blick zu, und es schien ihr schon etwas auf der Zunge zu liegen, doch dann hastete sie mit einem leichten Zucken des Kopfes ihrem Ehegatten und ihrem Sohn hinterher aus dem Zimmer.**

"Das war das Ende vom Kapitel.", sagte McGonagall. "Wer möchte als nächstes lesen?"

"Ich denke ich werde lesen.", sagte Dumbledore und sie übergab ihm das Buch.


	4. The seven Potters

„**Die Sieben Potters", **sagte Dumbledore. „Interessanter Titel."

„Was denkst du was es bedeutet?" Remus hob eine Augenbraue, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es momentan nur noch einen Potter in der Zaubererwelt gab.  
>„Ich hab da so ein paar Ideen", sagte Dumbledore, aber ging nicht weiter auf die Frage ein.<p>

**Harry rannte die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer zurück und erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Fenster, um den Wagen der Dursleys aus der Zufahrt hinaus- und auf der Straße davon rauschen zusehen. Dädalus' Zylinder war zwischen Tante Petunia und Dudley auf dem Rücksitz sichtbar. Der Wagen bog am Ende des Ligusterweges nach rechts ab, die Fenster flammten in der gerade untergehenden Sonne für einen Moment scharlachrot auf, dann war er verschwunden.**

**Harry nahm Hedwigs Käfig. Seinen Feuerblitz und den Rucksack, ließ ein letztes Mal den Blick durch sein ungewohnt ordentliches Zimmer schweifen und stieg dann ungelenk zurück hinunter in den Flur, wo er Käfig, Besen und Rucksack am Fuß der Treppe abstellte. Das Licht schwand nun rasch, der Flur war voller Schatten in der Abenddämmerung. Es war ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gefühl für ihn, in der Stille dazustehen und zu wissen, dass er das Haus gleich zum letzten Mal verlassen würde. Vor langer Zeit, als die Dursleys ihn allein gelassen hatten, während sie ausgegangen waren, um sich zu vergnügen, waren die Stunden der Einsamkeit ein seltener Genuss gewesen: Er war nach oben gerannt, um auf Dudleys Computer zu spielen, und hatte nur Pause gemacht, um etwas aus dem Kühlschrank zu stibitzen, oder hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet und nach Lust und Laune durch sie Kanäle gezappt. Wenn er sich diese Zeiten ins Gedächtnis rief, fühlte er eine sonderbare Leere; es war, als ob er sich an einen jüngeren Bruder erinnerte, den er verloren hatte.**

„Also magst du das Haus?", sagte Sirius.

„Das Haus ist nicht so schlimm", gab Harry zu. Er grinste etwas seltsam, er erinnerte sich auch an die Zeiten wovon das Buch gerade gesprochen hatte.

„**Möchtest du dir das Haus nicht nochmal ansehen?", fragte er Hedwig, die den Kopf immer noch schmollend unter einen Flügel gesteckt hatte.**

„Nein, ich denke, alles was sie möchte ist fliegen.", sagte Charlie.

„**Wir kommen hier nie wieder her. Willst du dich nicht an all die guten Zeiten erinnern? Ich meine, schau dir diese Türmatte an.**

„Die Türmatte?", fragten mehrere Leute lachend.

„Ich denke, du hast wirklich deinen Verstand verloren.", sagte Ron.

**Was für Erinnerungen… Dudley hat draufgekotzt, als ich ihn vor den Dementoren gerettet habe… Am Ende war er dann doch dankbar, hättest du das gedacht? Und letzten Sommer kam Dumbledore durch diese Haustür…"**

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry. „Warum sollten sie so etwas tun, Sir?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht sicher was er sagen sollte und Harry erinnerte sich, dass er ja eigentlich gerade sauer auf seinen Schulleiter war. Die Erscheinung der Bücher und die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ihn wieder normal behandelte hatte es ihn für eine Weile vergessen lassen, doch nun kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Als könnte er seine Gedanken hören, sagte Dumbledore: „Ich weiß es nicht Harry, aber es sieht so aus, als ob meine Absicht dich auf Abstand zu halten, nicht funktioniert hat."

„Und warum versuchen sie mich auf Abstand zuhalten?", fragte Harry leicht gereizt.

Dumbledore sah Harry in die Augen und bemerkte, zu seiner Erleichterung, dass da nichts von dem Blick mehr zu sehen war, den er die letzen Male gesehen hatte wenn er in Harrys Augen sah. „Ich hatte Angst, was Voldemort tun könnte, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass eure Gedanken mit einander Verknüpft wären. In der Tat hatte ich vor, dass Severus dich Oklumentik lehren würde, so dass Voldemorts Gedanken dich nicht länger beeinflussen könnten…"

„Sie meinen, dass ich dann keine Visionen mehr haben würde?", sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue und sah dann zu Arthur. Die meisten anderen sahen nun auch zu Arthur, während Charlie, Fleur und Draco total verwirrt zu Harry starrten. Harry musste zugeben, dass es gut wäre nicht mehr in Voldemorts Geist einzudringen und doch… „Aber war es nicht gut… I meine… Mr. Weasley…"

„Ja, es war eine gute Sache, dass du Arthur helfen konntest:", sagte Dumbledore, „aber dennoch, bist du so tief in seinen Geist eingedrungen, dass er sich nun von dieser Verbindung bewusst ist. I dachte sogar, dass ich ihn für einige Sekunden in deinen Augen sah, bevor ich euch zum Grimmauld Place sandte."  
>Harry schüttelte stark den Kopf, er mochte es überhaupt nicht und er wusste genau worüber Dumbledore sprach. „Warum beantworten sie nun alle meine Fragen?", sagte er und versuchte dabei das Thema zu wechseln.<p>

„Ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort dich an diesem Ort erreichen kann.", sagte Dumbledore. „Und es sieht so aus, dass du erfahren wirst, wie du es heraushalten kannst."

„Und das wäre?", sagte Harry mit einem Unterton, den er eigentlich vermeiden wollte.

Dumbledore sah ihn an und wollte sich selber daran hindern zureden, aber zwang sich dennoch dazu. Es gab eh keinen Grund mehr, es dem Jungen länger zu verheimlichen, dass Buch würde ihm gefährlichere Geschichten erzählen und es gab nichts was wir dagegen tun konnte. Harry musste wirklich die Wahrheit erfahren, egal wie schlimm sie war.

„Es wurde eine Prophezeiung vor deiner Geburt gemacht, darüber dass jemand die Magie hätte Voldemort zu besiegen.", sagte Dumbledore, er würde Harry die ganze Prophezeiung erzählen doch es war nicht richtig sie nun vor allen Leuten laut auszusprechen, also wollte er ihm nur das nötigste sagen. „Es heißt, dass das Kind am Ende vom siebten Monat geboren werden würde und dass seine Eltern, Voldemort dreimal die Stirn geboten haben und dass der Dunkle Lord ihn als ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen würde."

„Mich?", sagte Harry, als mehrere Leute im Hintergrund laut Luft holten.

„Es hätte nicht nur dich treffen können, es gab da auch noch einen anderen Jungen auf den die Prophezeiung zugetroffen hätte.", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Neville Longbottom."

Mehr Leute holten Luft.

„Aber vielleicht bin ich es nicht…", fing Harry an.

„Leider gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass du der Junge aus der Prophezeiung bist", sagte Dumbledore. „als ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen…", fügte er leise hinzu und Harrys Hand flog wie von alleine hoch zu seiner Narbe.

„Also suchte er mich… deshalb", sagte Harry endlich, nachdem er einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte und deshalb wurde seine Familie getötet.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore nur.

„Ich denke wir sollten weiter lesen", sagte Harry und setzte sich zurück auf das Sofa, verschränkte die Arme. Er musste Erst mal darüber nachdenken.

**Harry verlor für einen Moment den Faden, und Hedwig half ihm nicht, ihn wiederzufinden, sondern blieb weiter mit ihrem Kopf unter dem Flügel sitzen. Harry wandte der Haustür den Rücken zu.**

„**Und hier drunter Hedwig –", Harry zog eine Tür unter der Treppe auf,**

„Oh nein", murmelte Harry, obwohl er kaum zuhörte, wusste er dennoch wohin das alles führen würde, denn ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass er niemanden davon je erzählt hatte.

„**hier hab ich immer geschlafen!**

„WAS?", schrien alle gleichzeitig auf, selbst Severus und Draco. Draco konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass der berühmte Harry Potter so behandelt wurde während Severus wütend war. Wütend darüber, dass er etwas mit Harry gemeinsam hatte und noch wütender darüber, dass er es nicht erkennen konnte.

„DU…SIE…IN EINEM BESENSCHRANK!" Mollys Schreie waren die lautesten, die er hörte, aber dennoch nicht die einzige. Jeder war empört darüber, McGonagall wandte ihre Schreie eher an Dumbledore, der ihrem Blick stand hielt.

Sirius schritt im Raum umher, knurrend, sein Zorn schien verraucht. Seine Gedanken wechselten zwischen dem Gefühl die Dursleys zu verhexen, dafür das sie seinen Patensohn so behandelten oder die Ratte, die schuld war, dass er nicht für Harry da sein konnte.

Remus saß nur da und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste wie es war, auf so einen kleinen Raum beschränkt zu sein, eingesperrt hinter einer Tür, er kannte den Schmerz und die Angst mit der Harry leben musste. Aber für ihn gab es einen Grund einmal im Monat weggesperrt zu werden… Harry verdiente es nicht, er hatte den Muggeln nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Remus spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass es Tonks war. Er fühlte sich durch Tonks besser, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte.

Ginny sah Harry an, unfähig ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, obwohl Harry sie gar nicht ansah. Genaugenommen sah Harry auf den Boden, gedemütigt was gerade im Buch gesagt wurde. Er mochte es noch nie wenn die Dursleys erwähnt wurden, denn jedes Mal wenn sie es wurden durchlebte er erneut seine Vergangenheit. Ginny verstand es, sie mochte es auch nicht, wenn ihr erstes Schuljahr erwähnt wurde. Es war gerade mal ein paar Stunden her, dass er mit ihr ( und Ron und Hermine) ihre alten Wunden geöffnet hatte, indem sie darüber geredet hatten, ob Harry von Voldemort besessen war… dass er keine Angst haben musste und sie keine vor ihm. Ja, sie wusste genau wie Harry sich gerade fühlte, der Schmerz an eine Erinnerung an eine schwere Zeit.

Ginny wollte ihn gerne trösten, aber Worte waren im Moment nicht bedeutend und so nah waren sie sich auch nicht, dass sie ihn umarmen könnte. Das andere was sie davon abhielt, war ihre Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit. Wie sie sich immer erträumt hatte, dass der tollkühne Held Harry Potter sie in letzter Sekunde retten würde und sich dann unsterblich in sie verlieben würde. Sie wusste, dass das ein dummer Kinder Traum war, dass ein Held zu sein so einfach und leicht war, und er hatte sie gerettet (und sie hatte nichts dagegen wenn er sich in sie verlieben würde und sie glücklich für immer und ewig leben würden), wenn es auch alles ein wenig dunkler in der Realität aussah als in ihrem Traum.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt?", flüsterte Hermine, so dass nur Harry und Ron sie hören konnte.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft und zwang sich sie anzusehen. (Ron saß hinter ihr, seine Augen sprachen Bände). „Ich wusste nicht wie ich es sagen sollte.", sagte Harry, seine Augen sagten deutlich, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Harry…Ich…Ich weiß das du gesagt hast, dass sie schlimm waren…aber ich hätte nie gedacht…", Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte nicht zu weinen was ihr sehr schwer fiel bei der Vorstellung an einen kleinen Jungen in einem dunklen Raum.

„Ja, man, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich jemals auf dich eifersüchtig war.", sagte Ron, er mochte es nicht darüber Witze zu machen, aber ein Versuch war es wert. Harry wollte nicht, dass sie darüber Witze machten, er wollte dieses Thema einfach vergessen. Es reichte ihm, dass sie davon wussten und dafür sorgen würden, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde.

„Ronald", sagte Hermine und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, der eindeutig sagte: „Wie kann man nur so unsensibel sein?". Das brachte Harry tatsächlich zum Lachen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es euch vor geraumer Zeit erzählt habe", sagte Harry.

„Ja…nun…wie konnte ich glauben, dass du Harry freaking Potter bist?", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja…", Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Du weißt, wie sehr ich das liebe"

„Ja, dass hab ich auch nie verstanden", Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk doch mal daran, wie viele Mädchen du bekommen könntest nur mit deinen Namen!"

„Ronald", wiederholte Hermine und sah diesmal ziemlich beleidigt aus. „Harry möchte nicht mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein, nur wegen seiner Namen. Harry möchte die Mädchen kennenlernen…"

„Nein, Ron hat da ein Argument, vielleicht sollte ich meine Berühmtheit wirklich so einsetzen.", sagte Harry gedankenverloren. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher wie das alles im Moment funktionieren soll, denn schließlich halten mich ja alle für verrückt und so."

„Nun, wir wissen, dass sich das in der Zukunft ändern wird.", sagte Ron (Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und murmelte etwas davon, dass alle Jungs Idioten sind.)

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry und er und Ron lachten.

„Wenn du jemals so etwas tun solltest, Harry, dann werde ich dich so verfluchen, bist du nicht mehr selbständig denken kannst", zischte Hermine.

Doch Harry lachte nur noch lauter. „Hermine, denkst du wirklich, dass wäre etwas was ich tun würde?"

„Nein", seufzte Hermine. „Ich wollte dich nur warnen, falls du jemals daran denken solltest."

„Ok, ich bin gewarnt.", Harry lächelte sie an und sie umarmte ihn kurz. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry weiter darüber nachdachte, worüber sie gerade geredet hatten, doch sie musste ihn einfach umarmen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron und umarmte ihn auch. Sie wusste, dass Ron gerade versucht hatte Harry aufzumuntern, nicht daran zu denken, dass er in einem Raum voller Menschen war, die sich darüber aufregten, wie er in Vergangenheit behandelt wurde. Ron wusste immer wie man Harry aufmuntern konnte, während sie ihn immer nur Vorschriften setzte. Die Umarmung für Ron war kürzer als die Für Harry. Sie fühlte wie sie rot wurde, als sie ihn umarmte und ihr Herz fing an zu pochen, als sie bemerkte, dass Ron ihre Umarmung erwiderte bevor sie sich daraus befreite.

„Ihr beide seid echt so bescheuert", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Scham zu verbergen.

„Ja das wissen wir, aber deshalb magst du uns ja auch so sehr", kicherte Harry.

„Ganz ehrlich Hermine, würdest du uns mögen, wenn wir anders wären als wir sind?", erwiderte Ron mit dem typischen Blick.

„Nein, würde ich nicht.", sagte Hermine und lächelte die Jungs an.

„Nun, seid ihr fertig mit eurem berührenden Golden Trio Moment?", fragte Fred.

„Golden Trio?", fragte Ron.

„So nennt euch jeder an der Schule.", informierte Ginny die drei.

„Wirklich?", sagte Ron, geschockt, dass er in so etwas infiltriert war. Er wusste, dass alle über Harry redeten, aber nicht über sie alle drei.

„Mach weiter.", sagte Fred.

„Ich denke wir sollten weiter lesen.", sagte George. Es schien so, dass alle etwas herunter gekommen waren, während des Gespräches von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Oder zumindest so weit, dass sie verstanden haben, dass Harry über die ganze Sache nicht weiter reden wollte.

**Da hast du mich noch gar nicht gekannt – Wahnsinn, ist das eng, das hatte ich schon vergessen…"**

**Harrys Augen wanderten über die aufgestapelten Schuhe und Schirme, und erinnerte sich daran, wie er jeden Morgen mit dem Blick auf die Unterseite der Treppe aufgewacht war, die häufig die ein oder andere Spinne zierte.**

„Du musstest es ja noch schlimmer machen, oder?", knurrte Ron und achtete darauf, dass nur Harry und Hermine ihn hören konnten.

„Tschuldigung", kicherte Harry, als Hermine mit den Augen rollte.

Alle anderen schienen wieder wütend geworden zu sein, bei dieser Beschreibung, aber sie versuchten es wegzustecken.

**Das war die Zeit gewesen, in der er noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, wer er wirklich war; noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie seine Eltern wirklich gestorben waren oder warum oft so seltsame Dinge um ihn herum passierten. Aber Harry konnte sich nach wie vor an die Träume erinnern, die ihn sogar in jener Zeit verfolgt hatten: verworrene Träume mit grünen Lichtblitzen, und einmal – Onkel Vernon hatte fast seinen Wagen zu Schrott gefahren, als Harry er erzählte –, einmal war auch ein fliegendes Motorrad darin vorgekommen…**

„Du hast über mein Motorrad geträumt?", fragte Sirius und versuchte seinen Tonfall normal zuhalten, was allerdings nicht weiter schwer war, denn er liebt sein Motorrad.

„Ja", Harry lächelte. „Es war ein netter Traum."

„Was ist eigentlich aus meinem Motorrad geworden?" Sirius wandte sich zu Remus.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Remus.

„Ich denke, dass Hagrid es hat.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Trotzdem, hm… Ich muss ihn mal deshalb fragen.", murmelte Sirius.

**Plötzlich war ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen ganz in der Nähe zu hören.**

„Hm… es scheint so, als ob ich viel früher von meinem Motorrad hören würde als gedacht."

**Harry richtete sich jäh auf und schlug mit der Schädeldecke an den niedrigen Türrahmen. Er wankte zurück in die Küche, blieb stehen, um einige der erlesensten Schimpfwörter von Onkel Vernon loszulassen, hielt sich den Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster in den Garten hinter dem Haus.**

**Die Dunkelheit schien Wellen zu schlagen, die Luft selbst bebte. Dann tauchten nacheinander Gestalten auf, schlagartig, sowie der Desillunierungszauber von ihnen abfiel. Als Erster fiel Hagrid ins Auge, er trug Helm und Schutzbrille und saß rittlings auf einem riesigen Motorrad, an dem ein schwarzer Beiwagen befestigt war.**

„Yep, das ist es.", sagte Sirius aufgeregt und mehrere Leute kicherten über diese Reaktion.

**Um ihn herum stiegen weitere Leute von ihren Besen und zwei von skelettartigen schwarzen Pferden mit Flügeln.**

Harry richtete sich auf und rief: „Was sind sie?"

Sie hörten sich genauso an, wie diese Dinger, die er die Kutschen in Hogwarts hat ziehen sehen. Wenn sie bei den Dursleys waren hieß das, dass sie keine Einbildung sein konnten.

„Thestrale", sagte Remus.

„Oh", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Ich hab schon mal über sie gelesen, du kannst sie nicht sehen, bevor du den Tod gesehen hast…" Sie stoppte und sah Harry an und verstand nun, warum er so aufgeregt die Frage gestellt hatte. Offensichtlich konnte er sie jetzt sehen.

**Harry riss die Hintertür auf und stürmte mitten in die Menge hinein. Unter allgemeinem Begrüßungsgeschrei schlag Hermine die Arme um ihn, Ron klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, und Hagrid sagte: „Alles kla', Harry? Fertig zum Abfluch?"**

„**Sicher", sagte Harry und strahlte in die Runde. „Aber so viele von euch hätt ich nicht erwartet!"**

„**Plan geändert", knurrte Mad-Eye, der zwei gewaltige, prall gefüllte Säcke hielt und dessen magisches Auge Schwindel erregend schnell von dem immer dunkler werdenden Himmel über das Haus zum Garten wirbelte. „Gehen wir in Deckung, ehe wir alles besprechen."**

**Harry führte sie hinein in die Küche, wo sie sich lachend und schwatzend auf Stühlen niederließen, auf Tante Petunias glänzende Arbeitsplatten hockten, oder sich an ihre makellos sauberen Haushaltsgeräte lehnten: Ron, lang und schlaksig; Hermine, das buschige Haar zu einem langen Zopf zurückgebunden; Fred und George, ununterscheidbar grinsend;**

„Oh Merlin, warum seid ihr alle da", sagte Molly und sah zu ihrem Jüngsten und seinen zwei besten Freunden hinüber, dann zu den Zwillingen. „Das hört sich überhaupt nicht gut an."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird", sagte Arthur entmutigt, in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er fast so besorgt war, wie Molly.

„Warum bin ich nie dabei?", sagte Charly und runzelte die Stirn, obwohl er klug genug war, um es nicht laut genug auszusprechen, damit seine Mutter es nicht hören konnte.

„Na, wünscht du dir nun, dass du niemals Drachen jagen gegangen wärst.", kicherte Bill.

**Bill, mit den üblen Narben und den langen Haaren;**

„Narben?", keuchte Molly und sah ihrem ältesten Sohn ins Gesicht, als würde sie wissen wovon das Buch sprach. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Bill und runzelte die Stirn. „Es muss erst in der Zukunft passieren."

**[****Mr. Weasley, mit freundlichem Gesicht, schütterem Haar und leicht schief sitzender Brille; Mad-Eye, vom Kampf gezeichnet, mit nur einem Bein und einem strahlend blauen Auge, dass in seiner Höhle surrte; Tonks, die ihr kurzes Haar in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe trug, einem knalligen Pink; Lupin, grauer, faltiger; Fleur,**

„Ich bin auch da?", sagte Fleur, ebenso geschockt wie alle anderen im Raum. Dann sammelte sie sich und sprach in ihrer normalen Stimme weiter. „Natürlich würde ich ´Arry helfen wollen. Obwohl mir immer noch schleierhaft ist, wie ich von dieser Aktion erfahren habe."

„Vielleicht meint es, dass immer noch alles super zwischen uns läuft.", sagte Bill zu ihr und Fleur errötete.

„Das klingt doch gut." Sie lächelte zurück.

Für Molly hingegen, klang das alles andere als gut. Was erlaubte sich das Mädchen ihren Sohn so anzustarren.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir in Zukunft noch viel mehr mit Fleur zu tun bekommen?", murrte Ginny, als sie sich um Ron herum beugte um mit Hermine zu flüstern.

„Sie ist offensichtlich da, um Harry zu helfen.", flüsterte Hermine zurück, obwohl sie die Situation auch nicht besonders mochte, doch sie versuchte sich keine falschen Meinungen zu bilden.

**schlank und schön, mit ihrem langen silbrig blonden Haar; Kingsley, kahlköpfig, schwarz, breitschultrig; Hagrid mit seinem struppigen Haar und Bart, der gebückt dastand, um mit dem Kopf nicht an die Decke zu stoßen, und Mundungus Fletcher, klein, schmutzig und erbärmlich, mit seinen matten, basseartigen Hundeaugen und dem verfilzten Haar. Harry ging bei diesem Anblick das Herz auf und ihm wurde ganz warm: Er freute sich unglaublich über sie alle, sogar über Mundungus, den er bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen fast erwürgt hätte.**

„Warum habe ich versucht ihn zu erwürgen?", fragte Harry mit einem amüsanten Grinsen.

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann wissen wir es auch nicht.", kicherte Fred.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte er was von dir gestohlen.", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„**Kingsley, ich dachte du bewachst den Premierminister der Muggel?", rief er quer durch den Raum.**

„**Der kann eine Nacht lang ohne mich auskommen", sagte Kingsley. „Du bist wichtiger."**

„**Harry, weißt du was?", sagte Tonks von ihrem Platz oben auf der Waschmaschine aus und winkte ihm mit ihrer linken Hand zu; ein Ring glitzerte daran.**

Tonks strahlte bei der Erwähnung von der Hochzeit und als sie bemerkte, dass Remus auch beinahe lächelte, fühlte sie sich richtig schwindelig.

„**Du hast geheiratet?", japste Harry und blickte von ihr zu Lupin.**

„Hm..Ich bin diejenige die es dir erzählt, sie mich an, Harry", schmollte Tonks, beziehungsweise sie versuchte es, denn sie bekam noch immer nicht das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht.

„Sorry, Tonks", kicherte Harry.

„Wartet mal ne Sekunde… Ihr zwei habt geheiratet?", rief Charlie.

„Ähm… ja, es wurde im ersten Kapitel erwähnt.", sagte Tonks.

„Nun, ich war ja nicht da", schnaubte Charlie, seine Ohren färbten sich rot.

„Ist das so schlimm für dich?", sagte Tons etwas überrascht über diese Reaktion.

Charlie rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte nur auch mal etwas tun."

„Ähm…Was?", sagte Tonks verwirrt.

„Nun, da deine engsten Verwandten entweder die besten Freunde von diesem Kerl oder riesen Mistkerl sind, ist es mein Job dir etwas als dein bester Freund zu sagen.", sagte Charlie und starrte Remus an.

„Wenn du mein Freund wärst, würdest du verdammt noch mal die Klappe halten.", schnaubte Tonks.

Charlie sagte nichts mehr, aber den Blick den er Remus gab, sagte mehr als seine Worte.

„Du bist ein Mistkerl, Charlie Weasley, Das ist was du bist", schnaubte Tonks.

„Alles in Ordnung, Tonks.", sagte Remus. „Mir macht es nichts aus."

„**Tut mir leid, dass du nicht dabei sein konntest, war eine traute Runde."**

„**Das ist großartig, gratu –"**

„**Schon gut, schon gut, wir haben später Zeit, das alles gemütlich zu bequatschen!", brüllte Moody durch den Trubel und in der Küche trat Stille ein. Moody ließ die Säcke vor seine Füße fallen und wandte sich an Harry. „Dädalus hat dir wahrscheinlich schon gesagt, dass wir Plan A aufgeben mussten. Pius Thicknesse ist übergelaufen, was uns vor ein großes Problem stellt. Er hat es zur strafbaren Handlung erklärt, auf die Gefängnis steht, dieses Haus mit dem Flohnetzwerk zu verbinden, einen Portschlüssel hier abzulegen oder rein- und raus zuapparieren. Alles unter dem Vorwand, dich zu schützen, damit Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht an dich herankommt. Vollkommen sinnlos, wo doch der Zauber deiner Mutter das schon tut. In Wirklichkeit hat er es fertiggebracht, dass du hier nicht mehr sicher rauskommst. Zweites Problem: Du bist minderjährig, das heißt, du hast immer noch die Spur auf dir."**

„**Die was?"**

„Du weißt echt überhaupt nichts, oder Potter?", sagte Draco.

Harry starrte ihn an und er war nicht der einzige.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass gerade jemand wie du, zumindest die Basisdinge aus unserer Welt wissen solltest.", sagte Draco.

„**Die Spur, die Spur!", sagte Mad-Eye ungeduldig. „Der Zauberer, der magische Aktivitäten im Umfeld von unter Siebzehnjährigen aufspürt, mit dem das Ministerium rausfindet, wenn Minderjährige zaubern! Wenn du oder irgendjemand um dich herum einen Zauber ausführt, um hier rauszukommen, dann wird Thicknesse davon erfahren, genauso wie die Todesser.**

**Wir können nicht warten, bis die Spur sich löst, weil du im Moment, da du siebzehn wirst, sofort allen Schutz verlierst, den deine Mutter dir verliehen hat. Kurz gesagt: Pius Thicknesse glaubt, dass er dich nun endgültig in die Enge getrieben hat."**

**Harry konnte nicht umhin, dem unbekannten Thicknesse Recht zu geben.**

„Komm schon Harry, wir haben uns bestimmt etwas ausgedacht.", sagte Fred.

„Du solltest nicht so schnell über uns urteilen", sagte George.

„**Was werden wir also tun?"**

„**Wir benutzen die einzigen Transportmittel, die uns bleiben, die einzigen, die von der Spur nicht ermittelt werden können, weil wir keine Zauber ausüben müssen, um sie zu benutzen: Besen, Thestrale und Hagrids Motorrad."**

**Harry konnte einige Schwachstellen an diesem Plan erkennen; allerdings hielt er den Mund, um Mad-Eye die Gelegenheit zu geben, sie selbst anzusprechen.**

„**Nun, der Zauber deiner Mitter bricht nur unter zwei Bedingungen: wenn du volljährig wirst oder –", Moody deutete auf die blitzsaubere Küche um ihn herum, „ – wenn du diesen Ort nicht mehr dein Zuhause nennst. Du, deine Tante und dein Onkel geht heute Nacht getrennte Wege, vollkommen einig, dass ihr nie wieder zusammenleben werdet, richtig?"**

**Harry nickte.**

„**Wenn du also dieses Mal fortgehst, wird es keine Rückkehr geben, und der Zauber wird brechen, sobald du außerhalb seiner Reichweite bist. Wir brechen ihn lieber frühzeitig, denn die Alternative ist, zu warten, bis du-weißt-schon-wer kommt und dich ergreift, in dem Moment, da du siebzehn wirst.**

„Nein, der Weg klingt alles andere als gut", murmelte Harry.

**Der einzige Trumpf, den wir haben, ist, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht weiß, dass wir dich heute Nacht wegbringen.**

„Das ist nicht war… aber das wissen wir ja auch gar nicht.", sagte Molly besorgt und Arthur legte einen Arm um sie.

Jeder im Raum war genauso besorgt wie sie, was passieren würde.

**Wir haben für das Ministerium eine falsche Fährte gelegt: Die glauben, dass du nicht vor dem Dreißigsten abreist. Allerdings haben wir es mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun, das heißt, wir können uns nicht einfach darauf verlassen, dass er das falsche Datum hat; er lässt sicher ein paar Todesser hier in der Gegend am Himmel Patrouille fliegen, nur für den Fall. Deshalb haben wir ein dutzend verschiedenen Häusern sämtlichen Schutz verliehen, den wir aufbringen können. Sie sehen alle aus, als wären sie der Ort, an dem wir dich verstecken werden, sie haben alle irgendeine Verbindung zum Orden: mein Haus, Kingsleys, das von Mollys Tantchen Muriel – du verstehst schon." **

„**Jaah", sagte Harry, nicht ganz ehrlich, denn er konnte immer noch einen riesigen Haken bei dem Plan erkennen.**

„Was ist das?", fragte Sirius.

„Wahrscheinlich, dass es zu offensichtlich wäre, wenn vierzehn Leute zu dem Ort hinfliegen würden.", sagte Harry und zuckte ängstlich mit den Augen und erinnerte sich an die Überschrift von dem Kapitel.

„**Du gehst zu Tonks' Eltern. Sobald du innerhalb der Grenzen der Schutzzauber bist, die wir über ihr Haus gelegt haben, kannst du den Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau nehmen. Noch Fragen?"**

„**Ähm – ja", sagte Harry. „Sie werden vielleicht anfangs nicht wissen, zu welchem der zwölf sicheren Häuser ich fliege, aber wird das nicht irgendwie offensichtlich sein, sobald –", er zählte kurz die Köpfe, „ – vierzehn von uns zu Tonks' Eltern aufbrechen?"**

„Hm…Ich denke dass Harry Recht haben könnte mit seiner Vermutung."; sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Idiot", stöhnte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl mehrere über Sirius Witz lachten.

„**Ah", sagte Moody, „ich hab den entscheidenden Punkt vergessen. Es werden keine vierzehn von uns zu Tons' Eltern aufbrechen. Heute Abend werden sieben Harry Potters durch den Himmel fliegen,**

„Nein!", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt nicht in Frage!"

„Eigentlich klingt das nach einem guten Plan für mich", sagte Hermine und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. „Es wir die Todesser verwirren… Es ist unsere einzige Chance unser Ziel zu erreichen."

„Versteht ihr denn nicht, wie gefährlich es ist Ich zu sein?", sagte Harry zu ihr und wollte ihr verständlich machen, dass er nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren wollte nur weil sie ihn beschützten.

„Ja, ich weiß es jetzt", sagte Hermine und er konnte sehen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. „Aber das wird uns nicht aufhalten, dir zu helfen."

Harry seufzte und senkte seinen Kopf, er wusste, dass er nichts weiter mehr tun konnte.

**jeder von ihnen mit einem Begleiter, und jedes Paar auf dem Weg zu einem anderen sicheren Haus."**

**Moody zog nun aus seinem Mantel ein Fläschchen mit etwas, das wie Schlamm aussah. Er brauchte gar nicht weiterzureden; Harry begriff den restlichen Plan sofort.**

„**Nein!", sagte er laut und seine Stimme schallte durch die Küche. „Kommt nicht in Frage!"**

„Merlin, hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so reagieren würde!", sagte Fred mit einer nachgestellten schockierten Stimme.

„**Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du so reagieren würdest", meinte Hermine mit einem Haus von Selbstgefälligkeit. **

„**Wenn ihr glaubt, ich lasse zu, dass sechs Leute ihr Leben riskieren –!"**

„ – **weil es ja für uns alle das erste Mal ist", sagte Ron.**

„**Das ist was anderes, so zu tun, als wärt ihr ich –"**

„**Also, keiner von uns ist wirklich scharf drauf, Harry", sagte Fred ernst. „Stell dir vor, es geht was schief, dann stecken wir für immer als pickelige dürre Trottel fest."**

„Das ist ein sehr gutes Argument Fred, Ich würde nicht wollen, dass das passieren würde.", sagte Fred zu dem Buch.

**Harry lächelte nicht.**

„**Ihr könnt es nicht tun, wenn ich nicht mitmache; ich muss euch ein paar Haare geben."**

„**Tja, damit wäre der Plan im Eimer", sagte George. „Natürlich haben wir gar keine Chance, ein paar Haare von dir zu kriegen, wenn du nicht mitmachst."**

„**Jaah, dreizehn von uns gegen einen Typen, der nicht zaubern darf; das können wir gleich vergessen", sagte Fred**

Mehrere Leute lachten.

„Es ist so gut, dass wir unseren Humor auch in Zukunft behalten.", kicherte George.

„**Witzig", sagte Harry. „Wirklich witzig."**

„**Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann eben mit Gewalt", knurrte Moody, und sein magisches Auge zitterte jetzt ein wenig in seiner Höhle, während er Harry anfunkelte. „Jeder hier ist volljährig, Potter, und es sind alle bereit, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen."**

**Mundungus zuckte die Achseln und verzog das Gesicht; das magische Auge schwenkte seitwärts und starrte ihn böse aus Moodys Schläfe heraus an.**

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte Hermine, es war so selbstverständlich, dass er nicht da sein wollte.

„Finde ich auch", sagte Dumbledore, wer wollte dafür garantieren, dass Mundungus nicht gleich bei der bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr davonlaufen würde.

„**Jetzt keinen Streit mehr. Die Zeit wird knapp. Ich will ein paar von deinen Haaren, Junge, und zwar sofort."**

„**Aber das ist verrückt, es ist überhaupt nicht nötig –"**

„**Nicht nötig!", knurrte Moody. „Wo Du-weißt-schon-wer da draußen und das halbe Ministerium auf seiner Seite ist? Potter, wenn wir Glück haben, hat er den falschen Köder geschluckt und plant, dich am Dreißigsten zu überfallen, aber er wäre nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, wenn er nicht ein oder zwei Todesser hätte, die Ausschau halten, das würde ich jedenfalls tun. Sie können an dich und das Haus zwar nicht rankommen, während der Zauber deiner Mutter noch wirkt, aber der schwindet bald, und sie wissen, wo das Haus ungefähr liegt. Unsere einzige Chance ist, Lockvögel zu verwenden. Selbst Du-weißt-schon-wer kann sich nicht in sieben Stücke teilen."**

**Harry begegnete Hermines Blick und sah sofort weg. **

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich als er das las, also wusste Harry von den Horkruxen, da war er sich sicher. Er war sich ebenso sicher, dass, als Harry und Hermine sich angesehen hatte, er die Bestätigung hatte, die er schon seit Jahren suchte. Seit Harry ihm das Tagebuch gegeben hatte und er herausgefunden hatte worauf es Voldemort abgesehen hatte und die Vermutung dass es mehr als einen geben würde. Also hatte Voldemort tatsächlich sieben Horkruxe gemacht.

„**Also, Potter – ein paar von deinen Haaren, wenn ich bitten darf."**

**Harry sah zu Ron hinüber, der eine Grimasse zog, als ob er etwas wie „Tu's einfach" sagen wollte.**

„**Sofort!", bellte Moody.**

**Alle Blicke ruhten auf Harry, während er sich oben auf den Kopf fasste, ein Büschel Haare packte und zog.**

„**Gut", sagte Moody und kam herangehumpelt wobei er den Stöpsel aus dem Zaubertrankfläschchen zog. „Direkt hier rein, wenn ich bitten darf."**

**Harry ließ die Haare in die schlammartige Flüssigkeit fallen. Als sie auf die Oberfläche trafen, begann der Zaubertrank zu schäumen und zu qualmen, und dann nahm er, mit einem Schlag, eine klare, helle Goldfarbe an.**

„Hä?", sagte Severus ungläubig.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte McGonagall ihn.

„Nun, wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ändert sich die Farbe des Trankes je nach Person.", sagte Dumbledore und er zwinkerte zu Harry. „Viele glauben, wenn die Farbe immer näher zum Farbton Gold kommt, umso reiner ist auch sein Herz."

„Das macht Sinn.", sagte Fred.

„Unser kleiner Harryspatz war ja auch immer so ein unschuldiges Ding.", fügte George hinzu.

„Haltet die Klappe.", zischte Harry.

„**Ooh, Harry, du siehst viel leckerer aus als Crabbe und Goyle", sagte Hermine,**

„Interessant…", sagte Fred und hob eine Augenbraue.

„So meinte ich es doch nicht.", sagte Hermine und errötete.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Molly scharf. „Es hört sich für mich so an, als ob du schon mal gesehen hast wie der Trank für Crabbe und Goyle aussehen würde, aber so etwas kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, oder?"

„Ähm…", schluckte Hermine.

„Nun, irgendwie wissen wir es schon", sagte Harry peinlich verlegen und besorgt. „In unserem zweiten Schuljahr."

„Das ward wirklich ihr", sagte Draco. „Ich wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber sie haben darauf bestanden, dass sie es waren… dass alle sin Ordnung war."

„Ich denke mal, dass sie dich nicht wissen lassen wollten, dass wir sie in einen Besenschrank gestopft hatten.", sagte Harry.

„Da magst du wohl Recht haben.", sagte Draco und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde noch mal mit ihnen darüber reden."

„Wie seid ihr überhaupt an den Vielsafttrank gekommen?", fragte Sirius. „Wir wollten ihn uns im sechsten Schuljahr bestellen, aber keiner wollte ihn uns verkaufe… und keiner von uns war so gut in Zaubertränke –" Sirius starrte Remus an, und der rollte mit den Augen. „ – mussten wir die Idee aufgeben uns in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu schmuggeln und alle zu verarschen."

„Wir hatten ihn nirgendwo her, Hermine hat ihn gemacht", sagte Ron und sah sie stolz an.

„Was?", sagte mehrere Leute.

„WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE GEFÄHRLICH DAS WAR, DU DUMMES MÄDCHEN!", schrie Severus.  
>„Wir denken, es war einfach nur genial.", schrien die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und starrten Severus an.<p>

„Das ist wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Bill erstaunt. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass eine Zweitklässlerin das geschafft hat."

„Das ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend.", lächelte Remus sie an. „Aber Severus hat schon Recht. So ein Zaubertrank kann ziemlich schlimme Auswirkungen haben, wenn er falsch gebraut wird."

„Ich weiß, Professor Lupin.", seufzte Hermine. „Aber wir mussten etwas tun… Ich hab einfach nicht richtig nachgedacht."

„Nun, es hat ja alles geklappt.", lächelte Remus. „Und es ist Remus, vergessen?"

„Stimmt, Sorry", Hermine lächelte zurück.

„Du bist wirklich genial.", sagte Sirius und lächelte sie ebenfalls an. „manchmal erinnerst du mich echt an Lily."

„Oh…wirklich?", sagten Hermine und Harry zur selben Zeit.

Severus schaute nur noch finster, das war nicht war, Lily hätte nie etwas so leichtsinniges getan, auch wenn die im Stande gewesen wäre diesen Zaubertrank so leicht herzustellen.

„Natürlich" Total Genial… und ein bisschen von einer Alleswisserin.", sagte Sirius uns lachte über Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nach diesem Kommentar, doch Harry und Ron kicherten.

„Freundlich und immer bereit alles zu tun, egal was… ja, ich sehe eine Menge von ihr in dir."

„Danke", sagte Hermine sanft und Harry lächelte, er mochte die Vorstellung.

**ehe sie Rons hochgezogene Augenbrauen erblickte und leicht errötend fortfuhr: „Oh, du weißt, was ich meine – der Trank von Goyle sah wie Popel aus." (im Originalen: schmeckte nach)****]**

„Wieso weißt du das, du hast den Trank doch gar nicht probiert?", sagte Harry.

„Ja, hast du dich nicht, ähm… in eine Katze oder so verwandelt?", sagte Ron mit einem falschen nachdenklichen Ton, bevor er laut loslachte.

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Hermine und wurde dunkelrot und alle anderen im Raum lachten.

„Hast du wirklich?", fragte George.

„Deshalb hast du nach Weihnachten in der Schule gefehlt?", fragte Fred und beide lachten hysterisch.

„Haltet die Klappe!", wiederholte Hermine.

„**Also dann, alle falschen Potters bitte hier drüben in einer Reihe aufstellen", sagte Moody.**

**Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Fleur bauten sich vor Tante Petunias glänzender Spüle auf.**

„**Einer fehlt", sagte Lupin.**

„**Hier", sagte Hagrid barsch, hob Mundungus am ragen hoch und setzte ihn neben Fleur wieder ab, die ostentativ ihre Nase rümpfte und wegging, um sich stattdessen zwischen Fred und George zu stellen.**

„Ach, keine Sorge… er beißt nicht.", sagte Sirius zu Fleur und gab ihr eines seines charmantesten Lächelns.

„Er wird nicht so beschrieben, wie jemand dem ich zu nahe kommen möchte.", sagte Fleur und rümpfte ihre Nase.

„**Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich wär lieber ´n Beschützer", meinte Mundungus.**

„**Klappe", knurrte Moody. „Und wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, du rückgratloser Wurm, wird jeder Todesser, auf den wir stoßen, Potter gefangen nehmen und nicht töten wollen.**

„Ja, nun, dass ist kein beruhigender Gedanke", murmelte Harry. „Und ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was passiert, wenn er einen falschen Potter fängt und der sich zurück verwandelt."

Jeder schauderte.

„Ähm… wenn er schlau wäre, würde er sie als Geiseln benutzten, um dich zu ihm zu locken.", sagte Draco. „Wir wissen ja nun alle, wie erfolgreich so ein Plan wäre."

Harry atmete tief ein und hob eine Augenbraue.

**Dumbledore hat immer behauptet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Potter eigenhändig erledigen will. Die Beschützer werden's am schwersten haben, denn die Todesser werden sie umbringen wollen."**

**Mundungus wirkte nicht sonderlich beruhigt, doch Moody zog bereits ein halbes Dutzend eierbechergroße Gläschen aus seinem Mantel, verteilte sie und goss in jedes davon ein wenig Vielsaft-Trank. **

„**Dann alle zusammen…"**

**Ron, Hermine, Fred, George, Fleur und Mundungus tranken. Alle keuchten und verzerrten die Gesichter, als der Trank durch ihre Kehle rann: Augenblicklich begannen ihre Züge Blasen zu werfen und sich wie heißes Wachs zu verziehen. Hermine und Mundungus schossen in die Höhe; Ron, Fred und George schrumpften; ihr Haare wurde dunkel, Hermines und Fleurs Haare schien es nach innen in ihre Köpfe zu ziehen.**

„Das klingt doch total nach Spaß", sagte Fred.

„Glaub mir, das ist keine spaßige Erfahrung.", sagte Ron und zog eine Grimasse.

**Moody löste nun ganz gelassen die Schnüre der großen säcke, die er mitgebracht hatte: Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, standen sechs Harry Potters keuchend und schnaufend vor ihm.**

**Fred und George wandten sich einander zu und sagten: „Wow – wir sind absolut gleich!"**

Mehrere Leute lachten und Sirius rief: „Genial!"

„**ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaub, ich seh immer noch besser aus", sagte Fred, während er sein Spiegelbild im Wasserkessel musterte.**

Mehr lachten.

„Idiot, du liegst so falsch", schnaubte George.

„**Bah", sagte Fleur, die sich in der Klappe der Mikrowelle begutachtete, „Bill, sieh misch nischt an – isch bin 'ässlisch."**

„Du denkst, ich bin hässlich.", sagte Harry.  
>„Natürlich nischt ´Arry", sagte Fleur. „Aber isch möchte nischt, dass Bill dieser Blick gefällt."<p>

„OK, das gilt.", kicherte Harry mit den anderen im Raum, allerdings starrte Ginny Fleur an.

„**Wem seine Klamotten ein wenig zu weit sind – ich hab hier kleinere", sagte Moody und deutete auf den ersten Sack, „und umgekehrt. Vergesst nicht die Brillen, in der Seitentasche sind sechs Stück. Und wenn ihr angezogen seid, findet ihr in dem anderen Sack Reisegepäck."**

**Der echte Harry dachte, dass dies so ziemlich das seltsamste war, was er je gesehen hatte, **

„Echt, ich dachte du hättest schon viel merkwürdigere Dinge gesehen", sagte Charlie. „Ich meine, jedes Jahr heckt ihr irgendwas Verrücktes aus."

**und er hatte einige äußerst merkwürdige Dinge gesehen. Er beobachtete, wie seine sechs Doppelgänger in den Säcken herumwühlten, Anziehsachen herauszogen, Brillen aufsetzten, ihre eigene Kleidung wegsteckten. Als sie alle begannen, sich ohne Scham auszuziehen, hätte er sie am liebsten gebeten, seine Intimsphäre ein wenig mehr zu respektieren, denn seinen Körper zu zeigen war für sie offensichtlich viel leichter, als wenn es ihr eigener gewesen wäre.**

„Sorry Harry, wir versuchen uns das zu merken", sagten Fred und George lachend.

„**Wusste ich's doch, dass Ginny das mit der Tätowierung erfunden hat", sagte Ron, der auf seine nackte Brust hinunterschaute.**

„Was?", sagten alle Weasley Jungen und sahen Harry argwöhnisch an.

„Warum weiß Ginny was auf deiner Brust ist?", fragte Charlie und starrte Harry an.

„Wie soll ich das denn wissen?", sagte Harry und hob eine Hand um sich zu verteidigen.

„Ja, richtig", sagte Charlie, starrte ihn immer noch an, genauso wie seine Brüder, außer Ron, was Harry erfreute. Ron sah eher unbehaglich aus.

Ginny andererseits, sah auf den Boden und versucht nicht zu lächeln, da sie hoffte, dass dies bedeutete was sie dachte was es bedeutet.

Hermine hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, so dass keiner sehen konnte, dass sie lächelte. Molly sah zwischen ihrer Tochter und Harry hin und her, hoffnungsvoll und dennoch vorsichtig über das was gemeint war.

„Ah, ich wusste schon immer, dass Potters eine Schwäche für rothaarige haben", sagte Sirius verschmitzt zu Remus, als Harry rot wurde und die Weasleys ihre Blicke nur noch verschärften.

„**Harry, deine Augen sind wirklich erbärmlich schlecht", stellte Hermine fest, als sie die Brille aufsetzte.**

„Ähm…ja…deshalb trage ich eine Brille", sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme und versuchte nicht auf die Blicke zu achten, die er bekam.

**Sobald sie angezogen waren, nahmen die falschen Harrys aus dem zweiten Sack Rucksäcke und Eulenkäfige, jeder mit einer ausgestopften Schneeeule darin.**

„**Gut", sagte Moody, als ihm endlich sieben angekleidete, mit Brille und Gepäck ausgestattete Harrys gegenüberstanden. „Die Paare sehen folgenermaßen aus: Mundungus wird mit mir fliegen, auf dem Besen –"**

Dumbledore zog eine Miene, als dass Paar genannt wurde, er hatte so die Ahnung, dass dem alten Auror etwas passieren könnte, obwohl er das über jeden denken würde, der mit Mundungus reist und Moody war schließlich der erfahrenste Kämpfer.

„**Warum bin ich bei dir?", murrte der Harry, der der Hintertür am nächsten war.**

„**Weil du derjenige bist, auf den man aufpassen muss", knurrte Moody, und tatsächlich blieb sein magisches Auge unentwegt auf Mundungus gerichtet, während er fortfuhr.**

„**Arthur und Fred –"**

„**Ich bin George", sagte der Zwilling, auf den Moody deutete. „Kannst du uns nicht mal auseinanderhalten, wenn wir Harry sind?"**

„Fred! George! Dies ist nicht die Zeit für eure dummen Scherze!", schrie Molly zu den Zwillingen, die darüber lachten, was sie gerade im Buch gesagt hatten, genauso wie Sirius, Remus (der dennoch stark versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken), Tonks, Harry, Ron, Charlie und Bill.

„**Sorry, George –"**

„**Ich führ dich nur am Zauberstab herum, in Wirklichkeit bin ich Fred –"**

„**Genug mit dem Blödsinn!", fauchte Moody. „Der andere – George oder Fred oder wer du auch bist – du gehst mit Remus. Miss Delacour –"**

„**Ich nehm Fleur auf einem Thestral mit", sagte Bill. „Sie ist von Besen nicht so begeistert."**

„Besen mag ich wirklich nicht, wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, wie ich auf einem Thestral fliegen soll, ich kann die doch nicht sehen.", sagte Fleur und fügte im Kopf hinzu, _bis jetzt noch nicht._

„Keine Angst, ich bin ja da.", lächelte Bill sie beruhigend an und Fleur fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

**Fleur ging hinüber an seine Seite, wobei sie ihm einen rührseligen, unterwürfigen Blick zuwarf, der wie Harry von ganzem Herzen hoffte, nie wieder in seinem Gesicht zu sehen sein würde.**

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass dir das sehr gut gestanden hat.", hänselte Fred.

„Ja…", fing Sirius mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern an, doch Remus hielt ihm eine Hand vor den Mund."

„Achtet gar nicht auf uns", sagte Remus zu allen und mehrere kicherten. Harry sah dankend zu seinem ehemaligen Professor, denn er war sich sicher, dass sein Patenonkel nichts Nettes gesagt hätte.

„**Miss Granger mit Kingsley, auch auf einem Thestral –"**

Hermine sah erleichtert aus, das auch sie nicht mit einem Besen fliegen musste, doch auch sie war sich nicht sicher, wie es war auf einem unsichtbaren Pferd zu fliegen.

**Hermine wirkte beruhigt, als sie Kingsley Lächeln erwiderte; Harry wusste, dass es auch Hermine auf einem Besen an Selbstvertrauen mangelte.**

Hermine schnaubte.

„Liege ich etwa falsch", fragte Harry und grinste und als sie nichts tat, außer ihn anzustarren fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke nicht."

„**Dann bleiben du und ich übrig, Ron!", sagte Tonks strahlend und stieß einen Becherbaum um, als sie ihm zuwinkte.**

**Ron wirkte nicht ganz so erfreut wie Hermine.**

„Das tat weh, Ron, ehrlich!", schmollte Tonks.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, man, Tonks ist klasse.", lächelte Charlie und erinnerte sich an die alten gemeinsamen Zeiten in Hogwarts und den Ärger den sie immer bekommen hatten.

„**u****n' du kommst mit mir, Harry. Is' das in Ordnung?", sagte Hagrid mit leicht besorgter Miene.**

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", sagte Molly.

„Ich würde Hagrid mein Leben anvertrauen", sagte Harry.

„Ähm…Harry du vertraust ihm gerade dein Leben an.", wies Bill darauf hin.

„Ähm… stimmt.", sagte Harry langsam.

„Und Molly, ich denke es ist eine gute Idee, dass Harry mit Hagrid fliegt. Ich meine keiner der Todesser würde ihn dort erwarten.", sagte Remus gedankenverloren.

„Ja, ich denke mal, dass sie zuerst an Moody denken", sagte Tonks. „danach vielleicht Kingsley."

Ron zuckte zusammen und sah nervös zu Hermine.

Dieser Blick blieb nicht unbemerkt von Molly, die die beiden anlächelte. Sie hatte schon seit Jahren etwas zwischen den beiden erwartet, aber beide waren so stur, wenn es darum ging seine Gefühle zu zeigen… vielleicht wird dieser Blick ja helfen.

„**Wir nehmen das Motorrad, bin zu schwer für Besen und Thestrale, verstehste. Gibt aber nich viel Platz auf'm Sitz mit mir, deshalb bist du im Beiwagen.**

„Beiwagen", seufzte Harry als alle anderen lachten.

„**Das ist prima", sagte Harry, nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu.**

„**Wir glauben, dass die Todesser davon ausgehen, dass du auf einem Besen fliegst", sagte Moody, der zu erraten schien, was in Harry vorging. „Snape hatte genug Zeit, denen alles über dich zu erzählen, was er vorher nicht erwähnt hat; wenn wir also auf einen Todesser stoßen, werden sie sich hundertprozentig einen von den Potters vorknöpfen, die so aussehen, als wären sie auf einem Besen zu Hause.**

„Hm… das stimmt auch wieder. Hab nicht daran gedacht.", sagte Tonks.

**Also dann", fuhr er fort, schnürte den Sack mit den Kleider für die falschen Potters zu und ging voran zurück zur Tür, „ich schätze, in drei Minuten sollten wir loslegen. Lohnt nicht, die Hintertür abzuschließen, das hält die Todesser nicht draußen, wenn sie nachsehen kommen… Auf jetzt…"**

**Harry eilte in den Flur, um seinen Rucksack, den Feuerblitz und Hedwigs Käfig zu holen, dann trat er zu den anderen in den dunklen Garten hinter dem Haus. Rundum sprengen Besen in Hände; Kingsley hatte Hermine schon auf einen großen schwarzen Thestral geholfen; Bill hatte Fleur auf den anderen gehoben. Hagrid stand neben dem Motorrad bereit, die Schutzbrille aufgesetzt.**

„**Ist es das? Das Motorrad von Sirius?"**

„Ja, das beste Motorrad aller Zeiten.", sagte Sirius stolz.

„Wie auch immer, Sirius.", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„**Genau das isses", sagte Hagrid und strahlte zu Harry hinunter. „Und's letzte Mal, als du draufgesessen hast, Harry, konnt ich dich in einer Hand tragen!"**

„Aw", sagten die meisten der Frauen.

Die Jungen lachten alle und Harry wurde erneut rot.

**Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig beschämt, als er in den Beiwagen steig. Er saß nun gut einen Meter tiefer al alle anderen:**

„Was ist das Problem…", sagte Fred.

„Möchtest du einen Sitz für große Jungs", beendete George und erneut begannen alle Jungs zu lachen.

**Ron sah ihn feixend an, während er dahockte wie ein Kind in einem Autoskooter. Harry verstaute seinen Rucksack und den Besen unter seinen Füßen und klemmte sich Hedwigs Käfig zwischen die Knie. Es war furchtbar unbequem.**

„**Arthur hat 'n bisschen dran rumgebosselt", sagte Hagrid,**

„Arthur!", rief Molly und starrte ihren Mann an.

„Ich hab es noch nicht getan!", sagte Arthur mit zittriger Stimme, doch Molly starrte ihn weiter an.

**dem Harrys Unbehaglichkeit gar nicht auffiel. Er setzte sich rittlings auf das Motorrad, das mit leisem Quietschen etliche Zentimeter in den Boden sank. „Hat jetzt 'n paar hübsche Tricks am Lenker. Das da war meine Idee."**

**Er zeigte mit einem dicken Finger auf einen lila Knopf nahe dem Tachometer.**

Harry schluckte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war.

„**Bitte sei vorsichtig, Hagrid", sagte Mr. Weasley, der neben ihnen stand, den Besen in der Hand. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das ratsam war, und es darf natürlich nur in Notfällen eingesetzt werden."**

„Oh Merlin, dass klingt aber überhaupt nicht gut.", stöhnte Molly und sah noch besorgter aus, doch dann starrte sie wieder zu ihrem Mann hinüber.

„**Na dann – alles klar", sagte Moody. „Bereitmachen bitte; ich will, dass wir alle genau zur selben Zeit abfliegen, damit der ganze Clou von dem Ablenkungsmanöver nicht verloren geht."**

**Sie bestiegen die Besen.**

„**Halt dich jetzt fest, Ron", sagte Tonks, und Harry sah, wie Ron Lupin verstohlen einen schuldbewussten Blick zuwarf, ehe er seine Hände an ihre Taille legte. **

„Aw… wie süß, Ronniespätzchen hat Angst vor Moony", lachte Sirius.

**Hagrid trat den Kickstarter: Das Motorrad brüllte auf wie ein Drache und der Beiwagen fing an zu vibrieren. **

„**Viel Glück, allesamt", schrie Moody. „Wir sehen und in etwa einer Stunde im Fuchsbau. Ich zähle bis drei. Eins…zwei…DREI."**

Die Spannung verdoppelte sich augenblicklich und nun sah man auf allen Gesichtern die Besorgnis, die jeder vorher verborgen hatte.

**[****Das Motorrad dröhnte gewaltig, und Harry spürte, wie es den Beiwagen gefährlich hochriss: Schnell stieg Harry durch die Lüfte empor, seine Augen tränten ein wenig, und das Haare wurde ihm aus dem Gesicht gepeitscht. Um ihn herum schossen Besen ebenfalls in die Höhe: Der lange schwarze Schwanz eines Thestrals schnellte vorbei. Harrys Beine, die neben Hedwigs Käfig und seinem Rucksack in den Beiwagen gequetscht waren, schmerzten bereits und wurden allmählich taub. Es war ihm so unbequem, dass er fast vergaß, einen letzten Blick auf Ligusterweg Nummer vier zu werfen; als er über den Rand des Beiwagens schaute, konnte er nicht mehr erkennen, welches Haus es war. Höher und höher stiegen sie in den Himmel – **

**Und dann, aus dem Nirgendwo, aus dem Nichts, waren sie umzingelt. Mindestens dreißig Gestalten mit Kapuzen, in der Luft schwebend, bildeten einen riesigen Kreis, in den die Ordensleute mitten hineingeflogen waren, ahnungslos – **

„NEIN!", schrien mehrere Leute und jeder starrte wie gebannt auf das Buch.

**Schreie, grünes Licht blitzte zu allen Seiten auf:**

„NEIN!", ein erneuter Schrei durchzog den Raum.

Harry atmete tief durch. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand nur seinetwegen sterben müsste.

**Hagrid schrie und das Motorrad kippte herum. Harry verlor jede Orientierung: Straßenlaternen über ihm, Schreie um ihn herum, er klammerte sich in letzter Verzweiflung an dem Beiwagen fest. Hedwigs Käfig, der Feuerblitz und der Rucksack rutschten unter seinen Knien hervor – **

„**Nein – HILFE!"**

**Der Besen wirbelte in die Tiefe, doch es gelang Harry gerade noch, den Riemen seines Rucksacks und das Dach des Käfigs zu packen, als das Motorrad wieder in die richtige Lage hochschwang. Einen kurzen Augenblick Erleichterung, dann wieder ein grelles grünes Licht. Die Eule kreischte und fiel auf den Käfigboden.**

„Nein… Hedwig", stöhnte Harry. Harry war es peinlich, dass sein Gesicht so nass war, er hatte noch so viele andere Dinge…Menschen, um die er sich Sorgen musste…Aber er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren… Sie war seine einzige Freundin, als er bei den Dursleys festgesessen hatte und sie hatte immer versucht ihn aufzuheitern, wenn er gerade schlechter Laune gewesen war. Hermine nahm seine Hand und als er in ihre Augen blickte, sah er Verständnis und Unterstützung.

„**Nein – NEIN!"**

**Das Motorrad beschleunigte rasend schnell; Harry nahm kurz wahr, wie vermummte Todesser auseinanderstoben, als Hagrid den Kreis durchbrach.**

„**Hedwig – **_**Hedwig**_** –"**

Der Ruf war wie ein Schlag in Harrys Herz und er zuckte, als er das hörte.

**Aber die Eule lag reglos und kläglich wie eine Puppe am Boden ihres Käfigs. Er konnte es nicht begreifen und seine schreckliche Angst um die anderen war übermächtig. Er spähte kurz über die Schulter und sah eine Menge von Leuten in Bewegung, aufflammendes grünes Licht, zwei Besen mit je zwei Leuten, die in die Ferne davonrasten, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer es war – **

„**Hagrid, wir müssen wieder zurück, wir müssen zurück!",**

„Nein!" Wieder schrien so gut wie alle auf und alle sahen Harry an, der mit Tränen in seinen Augen, ihre Blicke trotzig erwiderte.

**schrie er durch das Donnergrollen des Motors, zückte den Zauberstab und rammte Hedwigs Käfig auf den Boden, indes er nicht glauben wollte, dass sie tot war. „Hagrid, UMDREHEN!"**

„'**s is' mein Job, dich sicher dort hinzubring'n, Harry!", brüllte Hagrid und er gab Gas. **

„Gut Hagrid", sagten mehrere Leute und Harry finster, aber innerlich wusste er, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab… es war einfach nur so hart es zuhören. Hart zu wissen, dass er seinen Freunden nicht helfen konnte.

„**Halt – HALT!", rief Harry. Doch als er wieder nach hinten sah, schossen zwei grüne Lichtstrahlen an seinem linken Ohr vorbei: Vier Todesser waren aus dem Kreis ausgebrochen und verfolgten sie, Hagrids breiter Rücken im Visier. Hagrid riss das Motorrad herum, aber die Todesser blieben immer dicht dran; weitere Flüche folgen hinter ihnen her, und Harry musste sich tief in den Beiwagen ducken, um ihnen zu entgehen. Dann krümmte er sich nach hinten und schrie: „Stupor!", und ein roter Lichtblitz schoss aus seinem eigenen Zauberstab und riss eine Lücke zwischen den vier Todesser auf ihren Fersen, da sie auseinanderstoben, um ihm auszuweichen.**

„**Harry, halt dich fest, das wird ihnen den Rest geben!", donnerte Hagrid, und als Harry aufblickte, sah er gerade noch, wie Hagrid seinen dicken Finger auf einen grünen Knopf nahe der Tankuhr rammte.**

**Eine Mauer, eine massive Backsteinmauer, brach aus dem Auspuffrohr hervor. **

„Nun, das ist neu", blinzelte Sirius.

„Hoffentlich stoppt es die anderen!", sagte Remus leise, er sah bleich aus und hatte seine Armen schützend um Tonks gelegt.

**Harry verrenkte sich fast den Hals, während er beobachtete, wie sie sich mitten in der Luft aufbaute. Drei der Todesser schwenkten um und wichen ihr aus, doch der vierte hatte weniger Glück: Er verschwand aus dem Blickfeld und stürzte dann wie ein Felsbrocken hinter der Mauer in die Tiefe, sein Besen in Stücke zerfetzt. Einer seiner Gefährten bremste ab, um ihn zu retten, doch die zwei wurden sam der Mauer in der Luft von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, als sich Hagrid tief über den Lenker legte und Gas gab.**

**Weitere Todesflüche aus den Zauberstäben der beiden verbliebenen Todesser flogen an Harrys Kopf vorbei; sie zielten auf Hagrid ab. Harry antwortete mit neuen Schockzaubern: Rot und Grün stießen in der Luft zusammen und zerbarsten in einem Schauer vielfarbiger Funken, was Harry verworren an ein Feuerwerk denken ließ und an die Muggel unten, die sicher keine Ahnung hatten, was da passierte – **

„Harry, denke nicht an solche Dinge in so einer Situation!", sagte Remus und sah ihn besorgt an.

„**Und noch einen drauf, Harry, halt dich fest!", rief Hagrid und drückte einen zweiten Knopf. Diesmal schnellte ein großes Netz aus dem Motorradauspuff, aber die Todesser waren darauf vorbereitet. Sie wichen aus, um ihm zu entgehen, und der Gefährte, der abgebremst hatte, um ihren bewusstlosen Freund zu retten, hatte sie auch wieder eingeholt: Er brach plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit hervor, und nun verfolgten drei von ihnen das Motorrad und jagten ihm allesamt Flüche hinterher.**

„**Das wird reinhauen, Harry, halt dich fest!", schrie Hagrid, und Harry sah, wie er mit der ganzen Hand auf den lila Knopf neben dem Tachometer schlug.**

„Verdammt, Ich weiß, dass es funktioniert, egal was es ist", sagte Arthur nervös.

**Mit einem unverkennbarem donnerndem Getöse loderte Drachenfeuer aus dem Auspuff hervor, glühend weiß und blau, und das Motorrad preschte wie eine Kanonenkugel vorwärts, mit einem Lärm von berstendem Metall.**

„Nicht schlecht", sagte Charlie. „Das wird wirklich eure Fahrt beschleunigen."

**Harry sah, wie die Todesser zur Seite wichen und außer Sicht verschwanden, um dem tödlichen Flammenschweif zu entkommen, und gleichzeitig spürte er, wie der Beiwagen unheilvoll schwankte: Die Kraft der Beschleunigung hatte das Metall, das ihn mit dem Motorrad verband, splittern lassen.**

„Okay, vielleicht ist es doch schlecht", sagte Charlie erbleichend.

„**Alles in Ordnung, Harry!", brüllte Hagrid, den die steigende Geschwindigkeit nur flach auf den Rücken drückte; das Motorrad war jetzt führerlos, und der Beiwagen schlenkerte wild in seinem Fahrtwind hin und her.**

„**Ich mach schon, Harry, keine Sorge!", schrie Hagrid und er zog seinen geblümten rosa Schirm aus der Jackentasche.**

„Nein", kreischten mehrere Leute.

„**Hagrid! Nein! Las mich da ran!"**

„**REPARO!"**

**Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall war zu hören und der Beiwagen brach endgültig vom Motorrad ab: Harry raste weiter, zunächst noch angetrieben vom Schwung des fliegenden Motorrads, dann begann der Beiwagen an Höhe zu verlieren – **

**Verzweifelt richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und rief: „Wingardium Leviosa!"**

Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten nicht anders und sahen sich lächelnd an, sie dachten an ihr erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer.

„Gute Idee", sagte Arthur. „Aber nun bist du ein leichtes Opfer"

(Schneide hier was raus, da es im Englischen so eine Wortspielerei ist, wo ich im deutschen keine Ahnung habe, was ich da machen soll

IM ORIGINALEN: 

"Good idea," Arthur said, "but now you'll be a sitting goose."

"Er... duck," Hermione corrected automatically.)

**Der Beiwagen stieg wie ein Korken nach oben, er ließ sich nicht steuern, hielt sich aber immerhin noch in der Luft. Doch hatte Harry nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Ruhe, dann jagten neue Flüche an ihm vorbei: Die drei Todesser kamen näher.**

„**Ich komm, Harry!", rief Hagrid aus der Dunkelheit, aber Harry konnte spüren, dass der Beiwagen schon wieder sank. Er kauerte sich, so tief er konnte, nieder, zielte mitten in die heranrasenden Gestalten und schrie: „Impedimeta!"**

„Das wird den Schwebezauber lösen!", sagte Bill.

„Du wirst wieder anfangen zu fallen.", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Ich musste mich verteidigen.", sagte Harry und das war wirklich wahr, deshalb argumentierte auch keiner mehr.

**Der Zauber traf den mittleren Todesser an der Brust:**

„Guter Schuss, Harry!", sagte Sirius.

**Einen Moment lang hing der Mann, grotesk alle viere von sich gestreckt, in der Luft, als ob er gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis geprallt wäre. Einer seiner Gefährten stieß fast mit ihm zusammen – **

**Dann fing der Beiwagen an ernstlich zu sinken, und der dritte Todesser schoss einen Fluch so knapp an Harry vorbei, dass er sich unter den Rand des Wagens ducken musste und sich an seiner Sitzkante einen Zahn ausschlug – **

„**Ich komm, Harry, ich komm!"**

**Eine riesige Hand packte Harry hinten am Umhang und hievte ihn aus dem hinabstürzenden Beiwagen; Harry zerrte seinen Rucksack mit sich, als er sich auf den Motorradsitz wuchtete, und fand sich Rücken an Rücken mit Hagrid. Während sie aufwärtsrasten, fort von den beiden verbliebenen Todessern, spuckte Harry Blut aus dem Mund, deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den hinabfallenden Beiwagen und schrie: „Confringo!" **

„Kluger Zug", sagte Bill, doch Harry sah aus irgendeinem Grund sehr bleich aus.

**Als der Wagen explodierte, verspürte Harry beim Gedanken an Hedwig einen schrecklichen Stich, der an seinen Eingeweiden riss; **

Und nun wusste Bill warum.

**der Todesser in der Nähe wurde von seinem Besen geschleudert und stürzte außer Sicht; sein Gefährte ließ sich zurückfallen und verschwand.**

„**Harry, tut mir leid, tut mir leid", jammerte Hagrid, „ich hätt nich versuchen soll'n, das selbst wieder hinzukrieg'n – du hast keinen Platz –"**

„**Das ist kein Problem, flieg einfach weiter!", rief Harry zurück, während zwei neue Todesser aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten und näher rückten.**

**Als wieder Flüche über die Strecke zwischen ihnen jagten, riss Hagrid das Motorrad herum und flog im Zickzack: Harry wusste, dass Hagrid es nicht wagte, noch einmal den Drachenfeuerknopf zu drücken, solange Harry so unsicher saß. Harry schlenderte ihren Verfolgern Schockzauber um Schockzauber entgegen, doch er konnte sie kaum auf Anstand halten. Er feuerte noch einen Lähmzauber auf sie: Der nächste Todesser wich ihm mit einem Schwenk aus, seine Kapuze rutschte herunter, und im roten Licht eines weiteren Schockzaubers sah Harry das seltsame ausdruckslose Gesicht von Stanley Shunpike – Stan – **

„Was?", sagte Harry. „Warum sollte er da sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Dumbledore und runzelte die Stirn. „Es hört sich so an, als würde er unter dem Imperius stehen."

„**Expelliarmus!", schrie Harry.**

„Harry, das war überhaupt kein kluger Zug", sagte Remus und mehrere Leute runzelten die Stirn,

„Warum nicht…Wenn er unter dem Imperius steht, kann ich ihn doch nicht verhexen.", sagte Harry.

„Du könntest ihn schock…", fing Remus an.

„Der Fall würde ihn töten… und ich denke kaum, dass die Todesser jemanden retten würde, den sie kontrollieren müssen.", schnaubte Harry.

„Möglicherweise nicht, dennoch wünschte ich, du hättest diesen Zauberspruch nicht benutzt.", stöhnte Remus. „Nach all dem, was letzten Juni passiert ist…"

Harry zuckte bei der Erwähnung vom Friedhof.

„**Das ist er, er ist es, das ist der echte!"**

„Genau das habe ich befürchtet.", seufzte Remus und alle anderen stöhnten.

**Der Ruf des kapuzenvermummten Todessers drang sogar über das Donnern des Motorradmotors hinweg zu Harry.**

**Einen Augenblick später hatten sich beide Verfolger zurückfallen lassen und waren verschwunden.**

„**Harry, was is' passiert?", brüllte Hagrid. „Wo sin' sie hin?"**

„**Ich weiß nicht!"**

**Aber Harry hatte Angst: Der Todesser mit der Kapuze hatte „das ist der echte" gerufen; woher hatte er das gewusst? Er starrte in die offenbar leere Dunkelheit rundum und spürte ihre Bedrohung. Wo sind sie?**

**Er kletterte auf seinem Sitz herum, setzte sich mit dem Gesicht nach vorn und hielt sich hinten an Hagrids Jacke fest. **

„**Hagrid, mach noch mal dieses Drachenfeuerding, wir müssen hier raus!"**

„Oh, dass klingt überhaupt nicht gut.", sagte Molly.

„Nein, ich finde Harry hat Recht, sie müssen so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Situation gelangen:", sagte Arthur.

„**Dann halt dich fest, Harry!" **

**Erneut war ein ohrenbetäubender gellender Lärm zu hören und die weißblauen Flammen schossen aus dem Auspuff: Harry spürte, wie er auf seinem ohnehin knappen Platz nach hinten rutschte, und Hagrid, der kaum noch den Lenker festhalten konnte, warf es rücklings auf ihn – **

„**Ich glaub, wir ham sie abgehängt, Harry, ich glaub, wir ham's geschafft!", rief Hagrid. **

**Aber Harry war nicht überzeugt: Angst züngelte in ihm hoch, als er links und rechts nach Verfolgern Ausschau hielt, die sicher kommen würden… Warum hatten sie sich zurückfallen lassen? Einer von ihnen hatte noch immer einen Zauberstab gehabt… Er ist es, das ist der echte… Sie hatten es gesagt, gleich nachdem er versucht hatte, Stan zu entwaffnen…**

„**Wir sin' bald da, Harry, wir haben's bald geschafft!", rief Hagrid.**

**Harry merkte, wie das Motorrad ein wenig absackte, obwohl die Lichter unten auf der Erde immer noch fern wie Sterne wirkten.**

**Dann begann die Narbe auf seiner Stirn flammend heiß zu brennen:**

„Nein!"

„Was?", fragte Draco verwirrt, doch keiner antwortete ihm.

**Als je ein Todesser zu beiden Seiten des Motorrads auftauchte, verfehlten zwei Todesflüche, von hinten abgefeuert, Harry nur um Millimeter – **

Mehrere Leute keuchten.

**Und dann sah Harry ihn. Voldemort flog wie Rauch auf dem Wind, ohne einen Besen oder Thestral, der ihn trug, sein Schlangengesicht leuchtete aus der Dunkelheit, seine weißen Finger hoben erneut den Zauberstab – **

**Hagrid stieß einen Angstschrei aus und setzte mit dem Motorrad zum Sturzflug an. Harry hielt sich mit letzter Verzweiflung fest und jagte Schockzauber los, die ziellos durch die aufgewirbelte Nacht sausten. Er sah einen Körper an sich vorbeifliegen und wusste, dass er einen von ihnen getroffen hatte, doch dann hörte er einen Knall und sah Funken aus der Maschine sprühen; das Motorrad trudelte durch die Luft, völlig außer Kontrolle – **

**Wieder schossen grüne Lichtschweife an ihnen vorbei. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo oben und wo unten war. Seine Narbe brannte nach wie vor; er meinte, jede Sekunde sterben zu müssen. Eine kapuzenvermummte Gestalt auf seinem Besen war nur Meter von ihm entfernt, er sah sie den Arm heben – **

„**NEIN!"**

**Mit einem wütenden Schrei warf sich Hagrid vom Motorrad und auf den Todesser;**

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Hagrid!"

Mehrere Leute schrien und kreischten.

„Keine Angst", sagte Sirius zu seinem Patensohn. „Wenn jemand so einen Fall überleben kann, dann Hagrid…er ist zäh."

„Aber…", fing Harry an.

„Es wird ihm nichts passieren.", versicherte ihm Sirius und versuchte für jeden, die Angst und Besorgnis aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

**voller Entsetzen sah Harry, wie Hagrid und der Todesser beide aus dem Blickfeld stürzten, zusammen waren sie schwer für den Besen – **

**Harry klammerte sich, so gut es ging, mit den Knien an das hinabfallende Motorrad, als er Voldemort schreien hörte: „Er gehört mir!"**

**Es war zu Ende: Er konnte weder sehen noch hören, wo Voldemort war; er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen weiteren Todesser, der mit einem schwenk auswich, dann hörte er „Avada –"**

„Nein!" Eine erneute Runde von qualvollen schreien und Hermine drückte Harrys Hand ganz fest. Tatsächlich zerquetschte sie auch Rons Hand, die sie irgendwann ergriffen hatte, als vom Flug gelesen wurde.

**Während der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe ihn zwang, die Augen zu schließen, handelte sein Zauberstab aus eigener Kraft. Harry spürte, wie er seine Hand herumzog wie ein großer Magnet, sah durch seine halb geschossenen Lider eine Stichflamme aus goldenem Feuer, hörte ein Knacksen und einen Wutschrei.**

„Was?", flüsterten mehrere Leute und Dumbledore sah sehr nachdenklich aus, doch er las weiter.

**Der verbliebene Todesser rief etwas; Voldemort schrie: „Nein!". Unversehens fand sich Harry mit der Nase nur Zentimeter von dem Drachenfeuerknopf entfernt: Er schlug mit seiner freien Hand darauf, und das Motorrad, das immer noch senkrecht nach unten stürzte, schleuderte erneut Flammen durch die Luft.**

„**Hagrid!", rief Harry, der sich verzweifelt an dem Motorrad festklammerte, „Hagrid – accio Hagrid"**

„Hagrid ist zu groß…Das lässt dich nur schneller zu ihm hinkommen.", sagte McGonagall besorgt.

„Schneller von diesem Ort wegzukommen, klingt doch nach einer guten Idee für mich", wies Fred darauf hin.

**Das Motorrad raste schneller, wurde in die Tiefe gezogen. Das Gesicht auf Lenkerhöhe, konnte Harry nur ferne Lichter sehen, die näher und näher kamen; er würde auf die Erde krachen, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Hinter ihm war ein weiterer Schrei zu hören – **

„**Deinen Zauberstab, Selwyn, gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"**

**Er spürte Voldemort, noch ehe er ihn sah. Er blickte zur Seite und starrte in die roten Augen, und er war sich sicher, dass sie das Letzte waren, was er je sehen würde: Voldemort, der dabei war, ihm noch einmal einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen – **

**Und dann verschwand Voldemort.**

„Was… warum ist er verschwunden?", sagte Molly.

„Ich denke, sie sind jetzt innerhalb des Schutzzaubers.", sagte Dumbledore.

**[****Harry späte hinab und sah Hagrid, alle viere von sich gestreckt, unter sich am Boden liegen. Harry zerrte heftig am Lenker, um nicht auf ihm zu landen, und tastete nach der Bremse, aber mit einem ohrenzerreißenden Krachen, das die Erde beben ließ, knallte er in einen schlammigen Teich.**

„Das war das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Dumbledore und Charlie, der am nächsten saß, nahm das Buch und fing sofort an zu lesen.


	5. Fallen Warriors

„**Gefallener Krieger",**Charlie las und jeder stöhnte.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und dachte an seinen alten Freund. Wenn irgendjemand ein Krieger genannt werden könnte, dann er.

„**Hagrid?"**

**Harry rappelte sich mühsam aus dem Durcheinander von Metallteilchen und Lederfetzen hoch, die um ihn herumlagen; als er aufstehen wollte, sanken seine Hände zentimetertief in schlammiges Wasser. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Voldemort war, und rechnete damit, dass er jeden Moment aus der Dunkelheit hervorbrechen würde.**

„Keine Sorge Harry, du bist nun sicher.", versicherte Sirius ihm nochmals.

„Ähm…Ich versuche mir, dass zu merken", sagte Harry und versuchte seinen Patenonkel anzulächeln, aber schaffte es nicht ganz… Er möchte den Klang von diesem Kapitel überhaupt nicht. Wenn jemand seinetwegen sterben würde…

**Etwas Heißes und Nasses tropfte von seinem Kinn und von seiner Stirn. Er kroch aus dem Teich und stolperte auf den großen dunklen Haufen auf dem Boden zu, der Hagrid war.**

„**Hagrid? Sag etwas –"**

**Aber der dunkle Haufen bewegte sich nicht.**

Harry fing an, schwer zu atmen, als er dachte; _nicht Hagrid!_

„**Wer ist da? Ist es Potter? Bist du Harry Potter?"**

**Harry erkannte die Stimme des Mannes nicht. Dann rief eine Frau: „Sie sind abgestürzt, Ted! In den Garten gestürzt!"**

„Nun, zumindest hast du es bis zu meinem Zuhause geschafft.", sagte Tonks.

**Harry schwirrte der Kopf.**

„**Hagrid", wiederholte er benommen und dann gaben seine Knie nach.**

**Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf etwas, das sich wie Kissen anfühlte, und spürte ein Brennen in den Rippen und am rechten Arm. Seinen fehlenden Zahn hatte jemand nachwachsen lassen. Die Narbe an seiner Stirn pochte immer noch.**

Harry dachte über seine Narbe nach und wie es möglich warum es möglich war, dass die Narbe ihn in zwei Jahren immer noch so belästigen würde, aber er war zu besorgt, um den Gedankengang zu vertiefen.

„**Hagrid?"**

**Er schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass er auf einem Sofa in einem fremden Wohnzimmer lag, in dem eine Lampe brannte. Sein Rucksack lag ein wenig entfernt auf dem Fußboden, nass und voller Schlamm. Ein Mann mit hellen Haaren und dickem Bauch sah Harry besorgt an.**

„Hm… Ich wundere mich, ob Das sich in der Zukunft noch mehr gehen lässt.", murmelte Tonks.

„**Hagrid geht es gut, mein Sohn",**

Alle Atmeten erleichtert auf.

**sagte der Mann, „meine Frau kümmert sich gerade um ihn. Wie geht es dir? Sonst noch etwas gebrochen? Ich habe deine Rippen, deinen Zahn und deinen Arm wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Ich bin übrigens Ted, Ted Tonks – Doras Vater."**

„Ah, also du bist Dora", sagte Fred.

„Nein, Ich bin Tonks", sagte sie und funkelte Fred an.

„Nun, dein Vater hat sich gerade Dora genannt…", sagte George.

„Nun, er kann mich ja schlecht Tonks nennen, oder?", sagte Tonks eingeschnappt.

„Ich versteh nicht wo dein Problem ist", sagte Fred.

„Dora ist ein…schöner Name", sagte George pausierend um nachzudenken, bevor ein schön mit einem kichern sagte.

Tonks verengte ihre Augen und zischte: „Wenn mich irgendjemand Dora nennt, nehme ich keine Verantwortung für das was dann passiert."

„Hm… Zu Schade, Ich mag Dora", seufzte Remus und Tonks Kopf wirbelte zu ihm herum. Remus lächelte sie an und zwinkerte mit dem Auge, während sie die Stirn runzelte.

„Du spielst mit mir, oder?", sagte Tonks.

„Nein, tu ich nicht" Remus Augen würde mehr herzlich und Tonks merkte wie ihr Gesicht sich aufheizte.

„Also ok, du kannst mich Dora nennen", sagte Tonks etwas schüchtern.

„Aw…ist das nicht süß…", sagten die Zwillinge zusammen, doch der Blick den Tonks ihnen gab war so tödlich, dass die beiden sofort zulachen aufhörten. Viele andere lachten über diese Intention, am meisten Sirius, aber hörten ebenfalls alle auf, als sie Tonks Blick sahen.

**Harry setzte sich zu rasch auf: Lichter blitzten vor seinen Augen, ihm wurde schlecht und schwindelig.**

„**Voldemort –"**

„**Schon gut", sagte Ted Tonks, legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. „Das war ein schlimmer Absturz, den du da eben hattest. Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ist was mit dem Motorrad schiefgegangen? Arthur Weasley hat sich wohl mal wieder übernommen, der mit seinen komischen Muggelgeräten."**

„Da war nichts falsch mit dem Motorrad.", schmollte Arthur und Molly starrte ihn an, während seine Kinder kicherten.

„**Nein", sagte Harry und seine Narbe pochte wie eine offene Wunde. „Todesser, jede Menge – sie haben uns gejagt –"**

„**Todesser?", erwiderte Ted scharf. „Was soll das heißen, Todesser? Ich dachte, sie wüssten nicht, dass man dich heute Abend wegbringt, ich dachte –"**

„**Sie wussten es", sagte Harry.**

**Ted Tonks blickte zur Decke, als könnte er durch sie hindurch auf den Himmel sehen.**

„Cool, das ist ja wie der Himmel in der großen Halle", sagte Sirius.

Tonks sah ihn ungläubig an „Du warst da, Sirius, du weißt das es nicht so ist."

„Dann…", fing Sirius an.

„Er sah nicht durch ihn hindurch", schnaubte Tons und gab Charlie einen Wink weiter zu lesen.

„**Nun, dann wissen wir, dass unsere Schutzzauber halten, nicht wahr? Sie dürften nicht in der Lage sein, näher als hundert Meter an das Haus heranzukommen, egal aus welcher Richtung."**

**Jetzt begriff Harry, warum Voldemort verschwunden war; er war genau an der Stelle gewesen, wo das Motorrad die von den Zaubern des Ordens errichtete Barriere durchquert hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie auch weiterhin standhielten: Er stellte sich vor, wie Voldemort, während sie hier redeten, hundert Meter über ihnen nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, in das einzudringen, was sich Harry wie eine große, durchsichtige Blase vorstellte.**

„Interessante Theorie", sagte Dumbledore und blickte amüsiert.

**Er schwang die Beine vom Sofa; er musste Hagrid mit eigenen Augen sehen, um sicherzugehen, dass er lebte. Doch kaum war er aufgestanden, ging die Tür auf, und Hagrid quetschte sich hindurch, das Gesicht voller Schlamm und Blut, leicht humpelnd zwar, aber wunderbarerweise am Leben.**

Harry lächelte, er war wirklich ok, aber das machte ihn nur ängstlicher, was mit den anderen passiert sein könnte.

„**Harry!"**

**Er durchmaß die Strecke zwischen ihnen mit zwei Schritten, warf unterwegs zwei zierliche Tischchen und eine Schusterpalme um und drückte Harry so fest an sich, dass dessen frisch reparierte Rippen fast wieder zu Bruch gingen. **

„**Mensch, Harry, wie bist'n da rausgekommen? Dacht schon, jetzt wär's aus mit uns beiden."**

„Ja nun, du solltest wissen, das Harry mehr leben hat, als eine Katze.", kicherte Fred.

„Ich glaub, das hängt davon ab, was du als lebensgefährliches Ereignis bezeichnest.", sagte George nachdenklich zu seinem Zwilling. „Zählt du die Zeit dazu, als er von seinem Besen gefallen ist oder nur die bedeutenden Sachen…"

„Würdet ihr beide bitte damit aufhören!", sagte Ginny, sie mochte das alles überhaupt nicht, sie war besorgt über ihre Mutter, die sehr blass aussah.

„**Jaah, ich auch. Unglaublich –"**

**Harry hielt inne; er hatte gerade die Frau bemerkt, die hinter Hagrid das Zimmer betreten hatte.**

„**Sie!", rief er**

„Schrei meine Mutter nicht an", schmollte Tonks.

„Jaah, Andy hat dir gar nichts getan", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Ähm…sorry.", sagte Harry.

**und fuhr mit der Hand in seine Tasche, die jedoch leer war.**

„**Dein Zauberstab ist hier, mein Sohn", sagte Ted und klopfte damit gegen Harrys Arm. „ Er ist direkt neben dir gelandet, ich hab ihn aufgehoben. Und das ist meine Frau, die du da anschreist."**

„**Oh – Ver-Verzeihung."**

**Während Mrs. Tonks durch das Zimmer kam, wurde ihre Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Schwester Bellatrix deutlich Schwächer:**

„Sie sieht überhaupt nicht so aus wie diese Schlampe!", stöhnte Sirius.

„Sorry", wiederholte Harry, nicht sicher, was er sonst tun könnte.

„Das ist nicht ganz wahr… meine Mum hat mir mal ein Foto von allen Drein gezeigt und sie haben alle sehr ähnlich ausgesehen.", sagte Draco überraschenderweise.

„Ich denke nicht, dass deine Mutter Fotos von mir haben sollte", sagte Tonks. „Ich zeig sie dir mal."

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

**Ihr Haar war von einem hellen, wichen Braun, und ihre Augen waren viel offener und freundlicher. Dennoch wirkte sie nach Harrys Aufschrei etwas pikiert.**

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mum wusste, was du gedacht hast… und sie mag es überhaupt nicht, daran erinnert zu werden.", kicherte Tonks. „Aber keine Sorge, Harry, Sie ist wirklich nett."

„Solange du nicht ihre Zuckerfederkiele nimmst.", sagte Charlie und Tonks schnaubte und die beiden fingen an zu lachen.

„Ähm… Hab ich was verpasst?", sagte Sirius und sah so aus, als wollte er wirklich wissen über was sie sprachen.

„Sorry, aber du hättest da sein müssen", lachte Tonks.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr nichts getan habt, worüber ich mich schämen müsste.", sagte Molly scharf und Charlie versuchte sein unschuldigstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, allerdings wirkte es durch sein ewiges Grinsen weniger effektiv.

„**Was ist mit unserer Tochter geschehen?", fragte sie. „Hagrid sagte, ihr seid überfallen worden; wo ist Nymphadora?" **

„**Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Wir wissen nicht, was mit den übrigen passiert ist."**

**Sie und Ted tauschten Blicke. Als Harry ihre Gesichter sah, packten ihn Angst und schlechtes Gewissen zugleich; wenn irgendwer von den anderen umgekommen war, dann war es seine schuld, ganz alleine seine Schuld.**

„Es ist nicht deine schuld!", zischte Hermine als Ron ihm hinten auf den Kopf schlug.

„Au", sagte Harry und rubbelte seinen Kopf, antwortete dennoch weiterhin stur: „keiner würde in Gefahr sein wegen mir!"

Ron und Hermine waren die einzigen die stöhnten, doch die anderen entschieden nicht zu antworten… Harry war eh zu stur um ihnen zu zuhören.

**Er hatte dem Plan zugestimmt, ihnen seine Haare gegeben…**

„Wenn das alles ist was du hast, dann bist blöd!", sagte Fred.

„Jaah, es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir dein Haar nicht einfach geschnappt hätten, egal ob du es wolltest oder nicht.", fügte George hinzu.

„**Der Portschlüssel", sagte er, sich plötzlich erinnernd. „Wir müssen zum Fuchsbau und dort nachfragen – dann könne wir Ihnen eine Nachricht schicken, oder – Tonks wird, sobald sie –"**

„**Dora geht es sicher gut, Dromeda", sagte Ted. „Sie weiß, was sie tut, sie war oft mit den Auroren in brenzligen Situationen. Der Portschlüssel ist dort drüben", fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu. „Er soll in drei Minuten abgehen, wenn ihr ihn nehmen wollt." **

„**Ja, allerdings", sagte Harry. Er griff nach seinem Rucksack und schwang ihn über die Schultern. „Ich –"**

**Er sah Mr. Tonks an und wollte sich entschuldigen, weil er sie in großer Angst zurückließ, für die er sich auch noch so schrecklich verantwortlich fühlte, aber es fielen ihm keine Worte ein, die ihm nicht hohl und unaufrichtig schienen.**

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ihr im Moment irgendwas sagen könntest", sagte Molly und biss sich auf die Lippe; was sie alles in diesem Kapitel hören würde. Vier von ihren Kindern…Arthur…was mag mit ihnen nur passiert sein. Dann war da Hermine, die sie schon fast als Tochter ansah…Und Tonks und Remus…Kingsley… Sie könnte es nicht ertragen nichts zu erfahren, aber sie hatte Angst davor, was sie erfahren würde.

„**Ich richte Tonks – Dora – aus, dass sie eine Nachricht schicken soll, wenn sie… Danke, dass Sie uns zusammengeflickt haben, danke für alles. Ich –"**

**Er war froh, als er das Zimmer verließ und Ted Tonks durch einen kurzen Flur in ein Schlafzimmer folgte. Hagrid kam hinterher, tief gebückt, um sich den Kopf nicht am Türsturz anzuschlagen.**

„**Hier ist er, mein Sohn. Das ist der Portschlüssel."**

**Mr. Tonks wies auf eine kleine Haarbürste mit silbernem Rücken, die auf der Frisierkommode lag.**

„**Danke", sagte Harry und streckte die Hand aus, um einen Finger auf die Bürste legen, bereit zum Aufbruch.**

„**Moment noch", sagte Hagrid und sah sich um. „Harry, wo ist Hedwig?"**

Harry zog eine Miene und Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine, sie wusste wie sehr er seine Eule gemocht hatte.

„**Sie…sie wurde getroffen", sagte Harry.**

**Die Wahrheit brach über ihn herein. Er schämte sich, als Tränen ihm in den Augen brannten.**

Draco schnaubte und mehrere Leute starrten ihn an, doch Harry sah nicht hoch.

**Die Eule war seine Gefährtin gewesen, die einzige wunderbare Verbindung zur magischen Welt, immer wenn er gezwungen war, zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren.**

**Hagrid streckte seine große Hand aus und tätschelte ihm scherzhaft die Schulter.**

„**Is' ja gut", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Is' ja gut. Sie hat'n tolles langes Leben gehabt –"**

„**Hagrid!", sagte Ted Tonks mahnend, als die Bürste hellblau aufglühte, und Hagrid legte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Zeigefinger darauf. **

**Am Nabel fortgerissen, als ob ein unsichtbarer Angelhaken ihn vorwärtsgezerrt hätte, wurde Harry ins Nichts hinausgezogen, und während sein Finger am Portschlüssel haften blieb, wirbelte er zügellos um sich selbst und wurde zusammen mit Hagrid von Mr. Tonks weggeschleudert: Sekunden später schlug Harry mit den Füßen voran auf harten Boden auf und landete auf Händen und Knien im Hof des Fuchsbaus. Schreie waren zu hören.**

„Oh nein… was ist es?", keuchte Molly.

„Das bist wahrscheinlich nur du, Liebes", sagte Arthur beruhigend und sie entspannte sich… ein wenig.

**Harry warf die Bürste, die nun nicht mehr glühte, beiseite, erhob sich leicht taumelnd und sah Mrs Weasley und Ginny die Stufen vor der Hintertür hinunterrennen, während Hagrid, der bei der Landung auch zu Boden gegangen war, mühsam auf die Beine kam.**

„**Harry? Du bist der echte Harry? Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?", rief Mrs Weasley.**

„**Was soll das heißen? Sind denn nicht all wieder zurückgekommen?", keuchte Harry.**

Nahezu jeder stöhne und die Spannung ihm Raum stieg an.

**Die Antwort war deutlich in Mrs Weasleys blassem Gesicht zu lesen. **

„**Die Todesser haben uns aufgelauert", erklärte ihr Harry. „Wir waren umringt, kaum dass wir gestartet waren – sie wussten, dass es heute Abend sein würde – ich weiß nicht, was mit den anderen passiert. Vier von denen haben uns verfolgt, uns blieb nur die Flucht, und dann hat uns Voldemort eingeholt –"**

**Er konnte den rechtfertigenden Ton in seiner eigenen Stimme hören, seine durchdringende Bitte, sie möge doch verstehen, wieso er nicht wusste, was mit ihren Söhnen geschehen war, aber – **

„Oh Harry, ich weiß das", sagte Molly und versuchte beruhigend zu klingen, aber sie war zu besorgt darüber, was passieren würde.

„**Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass es dir gut geht", sagte sie und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die er nicht verdient zu haben glaubte.**

„Du musst überhaupt nichts tun um dir eine Umarmung von mir zu verdienen, Ich sorge mich fast so sehr um dich wie um meine anderen Kinder", sagte Molly.

Harry sah sie an, wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, aber er hoffte, dass das dankende Lächeln ihr sagen würde, wie fiel es ihm bedeutete.

„**Du hast nich zufällig 'n Schnaps, Molly?", fragte Hagrid**

Charlie schnaubte. „Typisch Hagrid."

Die Weasley Jungen und Sirius lachten ebenfalls.

**[style type="bold"]**** ein wenig zittrig. „für medizinische Zwecke?"**** [/style]**

„Jaah… Das wird auch jeder glauben", sagte Fred sarkastisch.

**Sie hätte den Schnaps herbeizaubern können, aber als sie zu dem krummen Haus zurückeilte, wusste Harry, dass sie ihr Gesicht verbergen wollte. Er wandte sich Ginny zu, die seine stumme Bitte um Auskunft sofort erfüllte.**

„**Ron und Tonks hätten als Erste wieder da sein sollen,**

Hermine keuchte auf und griff reflexartig Rons Hand. Sie errötete, als sie sah, was sie getan hatte… Sie hielt Rons Hand! Dennoch schaffte sie es nicht loszulassen wie sie es normalerweise getan hätte, sie war immer so schüchtern mit Ron den Kontakt zu suchen, er könnte ja herausfinden was sie für ihn empfinden würde. Jedoch, Im Moment, müsste sie seine Hand halten…Freude konnten sich an der Hand halten, wenn sie denken, dass der Freund in Lebensgefahr steckt… oder?

Ron starrte runter auf ihre Hände und sein Herz fing an schneller zu pochen. Sie ist nur besorgt über dich… das meint überhaupt nichts, sagte er sich selbst, aber das hielt seine Ohren nicht davon ab rot zu werden.

Harry versteifte sich augenblicklich, als Rons Name fiel und er fühlte sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmern. So sehr es ihn umbringen würde, wenn eine der Leute verletzt oder getötet werden würde, es würde hundert Mal schlimmer sein, wenn es Ron oder Hermine wären. Ginny stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry und sie nahm seine Hand in ihre eigene. Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr es ihn verletzte dies zuhören, obwohl sie ebenfalls besorgt um ihren Bruder war, über alle Bruder und es half ihr wenn Harry nah war.

Mollys Lippen zitterten und sie lehnte sich gegen Arthur. Remus zog eine Grimasse zum Buch, er fühlte sich mehr besorgt, als er eigentlich sollte… dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er das Mädchen in der Zukunft heiraten würde und so hatte er jedes Recht dazu so besorgt zu sein.

**aber sie haben ihren Portschlüssel verpasst, er kam ohne sie zurück", sagte sie und deutete auf eine verrostete Ölkanne, die in der Nähe am Boden lag. „Und der da", sie wies auf einen alten Turnschuh, „der war eigentlich für Dad und Fred, **

„Nein", stöhnte Molly, nicht noch mehr von ihrer Familie um die sie sich Sorgen machen musste.

George gab Fred nun einen besorgten Blick.

**sie sollten die zweiten sein. Du und Hagrid, ihr wart die Dritten, und", sie sah auf die Uhr, „wenn sie es geschafft haben, sollten George und Lupin etwa in einer Minute zurück sein."**

**Mrs. Weasley tauchte mit einer Flasche Schnaps in der Hand wieder auf, die sie Hagrid reichte. Er entkorkte die Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug leer.**

„**Mum!", rief Ginny**

„Es gibt keinen Grund Hagrid zu verpetzen", hänselte Fred. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mum es ebenfalls gesehen hat."

„Als würde ich mich darum scheren", sagte Ginny, sie konnte sehen, dass ihr Bruder versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu lockern und sie versuchte ihm zu folgen.

**und deutet auf etwas, das ein paar Meter entfernt war.**

**Ein blaues Licht war in der Dunkelheit sichtbar geworden: Es würde größer und heller, und Lupin und George tauchten auf, drehten sich um sich selbst und stürzten dann zu Boden.**

„Gut", seufzte Molly beruhigend, einer ihrer Söhne war in Sicherheit.

**Harry war sofort klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte: **

Jeder spannte sich noch mehr an.

**Lupin stürzte den bewusstlosen George, dessen Gesicht voller Blut war.**

Charlies Stimme brach ab, als er das las.

„Nein, Georgie!", stöhnte Molly und sie fühlte wie Arthur sie enger an sich zog.

Nun war es Fred der George einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

**Harry rannte hin und packte George an den Beinen. Er und Lupin trugen ihn gemeinsam ins Haus und durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihn aufs Sofa legten. Als das Licht der Lampe auf Georges Kopf fiel, stockte Ginny der Atem, und Harry drehte sich der Magen um:**

Charlies Gesicht nahm ein krankes Grün an, als er die nächste Zeile las.

**George fehlte ein Ohr.**

Mehrere Leute stöhnten und jeder zuckte.

Molly stand auf und schloss George in ihre Arme, als Fred seinen Bruder ansah, weiß im Gesicht.

„Du hast ein Ohr verloren", murmelte Fred ungläubig.

„Sieht so aus", sagte George, seine Stimme klang gedämpft, da seine Mutter ihn so sehr umarmte, dass es schwer für ihn war zu atmen. „Es sieht so aus, als könnten wir unseren Lieblingswitz in Zukunft vergessen…"

Freds Lippen zuckten nach oben, trotzdem brachte er es nicht fertig, irgendwas zu sagen.

**Eine Seite seines Kopfes und der Hals trieften von feuchtem, erschreckend scharlachrotem Blut.**

**Mrs Weasley hatte sich kaum über ihren Sohn gebeugt, als Lupin Harry am Oberarm packte und ihn nicht allzu sanft zurück in die Küche schleifte,**

„Was ist dein Problem Remus!", blaffte Sirius seinen Freund an.

„Ähm…", war alles was Remus sagen konnte.

„Ich denke, er will nur sicher gehen, dass es der echte Harry ist", sagte Dumbledore vernünftigerweise.

**wo Hagrid immer noch versuchte, seinen massigen Körper durch die Hintertür zu manövrieren. **

„**Hey", sagte Hagrid entrüstet. „Lass ihn los! Lass Harry los!"**

**Lupin beachtete ihn nicht.**

„**Was für eine Kreatur saß damals in der Ecke, als Harry Potter mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Büro in Hogwarts aufsuchte?", sagte er und schüttelte Harry leicht. „Antworte mir!"**

„Musst du denn so grob mit ihm umgehen?", murmelte Molly, sie fühlte sich immer noch taub wegen George, weshalb sie nicht schreien konnte, dennoch wollte sie Harry verteidigen.

„Sorry", sagte Remus. „Ich hab Probleme damit mich unter Kontrolle zuhalten wenn ich besorgt bin, oder wütend…"

„**Ein – ein Grindeloh in einem Aquarium, oder?"**

**Lupin ließ Harry los und fiel rückwärts gegen einen Küchenschrank.**

„**Was sollt'n das?", brüllte Hagrid.**

„**Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich musste es überprüfen", sagte Lupin kurz angebunden. „Man hat uns verraten. Voldemort wusste, dass du heute Abend weggebracht werden würdest, und die Einzigen, die es ihm hätten sagen können, waren direkt am Plan beteiligt. Du hättest ein Betrüger sein können."**

„**Und warum überprüfst du dann nich mich?", schnaufte Hagrid, der sich nach wie vor damit abmühte, durch die Tür zu kommen.**

„**Du bist ein Halbriese", sagte Lupin und blickte zu Hagrid auf. „Der Vielsaft-Trank ist nur für den menschlichen Gebrauch bestimmt."**

„Dies ist wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, warum er für diese Mission ausgewählt wurde", murmelte Remus.

„Das, und das Hagrid keine Chance auslässt um Harry aus irgendwas heraus zu helfen. So wie hier", sagte Sirius.

„Ja, das auch", sagte Remus statthaft, lächelte fast, konnte es dennoch nicht ganz bewerkstelligen.

„**Niemand vom Orden hätte Voldemort erzählt, dass wir heute Abend losfliegen", sagte Harry: Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung für ihn, er traute es einfach keinem von ihnen zu. „Voldemort hat mich erst zum Ende hin eingeholt, anfangs wusste er nicht, welcher ich war. Wenn er den Plan gekannt hätten, dann hätte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich der bei Hagrid bin."**

„Exzellenter Punkt.", strahlte Dumbledore zu Harry.

„**Voldemort hat dich eingeholt?", sagte Lupin scharf. „Was ist passiert? Wie seid ihr entkommen?"**

**Harry erklärte kurz, dass die Todesser, die sie verfolgt hatten, ihn offenbar als den richtigen Harry erkannt hatten, dass sie dann die Jagd abgebrochen und vermutlich Voldemort gerufen hatten, der aufgetaucht war, kurz bevor Harry und Hagrid den sicheren Ort bei Tonks Eltern erreichten.**

„**Sie haben dich erkannt? Aber wie? Was hast du getan?"**

„**Ich…" Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern; der ganze Flug schien ihm verschwommen, panisch und konfus. „Ich habe Stan Shunpike gesehen… weißt du, den Typen, der Schaffner im Fahrenden Ritter war. Und ich wollte ihn eigentlich entwaffnen, statt – na ja, er weiß nicht, was er da tut, oder? Er muss unter einem Imperius stehen!"**** [/style]**

Remus zog eine Grimasse, genauso wie viele andere.

„Mal ganz ehrlich, Potter", sagte Draco. „Das war eine Situation auf Leben und Tod… er hätte keine Sekunde gezögert dich umzubringen."

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn umbringen muss", blaffte Harry zurück.

„wie du willst, aber das wird am Ende nur dazu führen, dass du getötet wirst.", zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

„Das werden wir noch sehen", schnaubte Harry.

**Lupin schaute entsetzt drein.**

„**Harry, die Zeit des Entwaffnens ist vorbei! Diese Leute wollen dich fangen und töten! Verpass ihnen wenigstens einen Schockzauber, wenn du nicht bereit bist zu töten!"**

„**Wir waren Hunderte Meter weit oben! Stan ist nicht er selbst, und wenn ich ihn geschockt hätte und er abgestürzt wäre, dann wäre er gestorben, genau so, als ob ich Avada Kedavra genommen hätte! Expelliarmus hat mich vor zwei Jahren vor Voldemort gerettet", fügte Harry trotzig hinzu. Lupin erinnerte ihn an den grinsenden Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, der Harry verhöhnt hatte, weil er Dumbledores Armee beibringen wollte, wie man den Entwaffnungszauber einsetzt.**

„Dumbledores Armee?", sagten mehrere Leute und hoben ihre Augenbrauen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Molly, sie war über ihren Schock hinweg, obwohl sie immer noch George festhielt, der ängstlich war, im Moment so nah an seiner Mutter zu sein. Fred, Ron und Ginny versuchten nicht zulachen.

„Ähm…", sagte Harry und hoffte wirklich, dass er das nicht erklären musste.

„Ich denke, dass ist die Verteidigungsgruppe, die Harry in Angriff genommen hat.", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten leicht.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es keine Verteidigungsgruppe gäbe.", sagte Molly und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Sorry Mum, aber wir konnten nicht nur einfach rumsitzen und die Kröte mit allem davon kommen lassen, was sie in Hogwarts anstellt", sagte Ron und fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise sehr mutig im Moment, und er fragte sich ob das etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass Hermine noch immer seine Hand hielt, doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf.

„IHR…IHR HABT…ICH KANN ES NICHT GLAUBEN…", fing Molly an zu schreien und George zuckte zusammen.

„Das Ohr ist noch da, Mum", murrte George und rieb sein Ohr.

„Nun Molly, Ich weiß, dass du von dieser Idee nichts hältst, aber das ist…", sagte Arthur von der Couch aus, aber als seine Frau ihn anfunkelte, war er froh, gerade erst von der großen Schlange angegriffen worden zu sein, denn andererseits hätte sie ihn sofort verhext.

„Harry und die anderen müssen wissen wie sie sich verteidigen können", Sirius ließ sich von Mollys bösem Blick nicht beeinflussen.

„Da stimme ich vollkommen zu", sagte Dumbledore. „Und ich denke, wir wissen nun wie viel das geholfen hat… obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich mich geehrt fühle, dass ihr eure Gruppe nach mir benannt habt."

„Oh", sagte Harry, der die ganze Zeit, während Molly geschrien hat auf den Boden gesehen hat, sah nun Dumbledore an. „Wir dachten es wäre ein guter Name, da es ja das ist wovor das Ministerium im Moment am meisten Angst hat."

Molly war immer noch wütend, aber nachdem was Dumbledore gesagt hat, hielt sie sich ein wenig zurück.

„**Ja, Harry", sagte Lupin, sich mühsam beherrschend, „und eine große Zahl von Todesser hat das mit angesehen! Verzeih mir, aber es war damals eine sehr ungewöhnliche Aktion, in unmittelbarer Todesgefahr. Sie heute Nacht vor Todessern zu wiederholen, die beim ersten Mal entweder selbst dabei waren oder davon gehört haben, kommt einem Selbstmord sehr nahe!"**

„**Du meinst also, ich hätte Stan Shunpike töten sollen?", sagte Harry zornig.**

„**Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Lupin, „aber die Todesser – offen gestanden, die meisten Leute! – hätten erwartet, dass du zurückschlägst! Expelliarmus ist ein nützlicher Zauber, Harry, aber Todesser halten ihn offenbar für eine Art Markenzeichen von dir, und ich bitte dich dringend, dass er das nicht wird!"**

„Nein Harry, hör nicht auf ihn", sagte Fred.

„Ja, du solltest diesen Spruch ab jetzt immer benutzen.", sagte Fred.

„Hey…Ich wette du kannst den sogar benutzen um Schlangengesicht zu besiegen.", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Wie auch immer" Harry rollte mit den Augen, obwohl er sich sehr getröstet fühlte, dass die Zwillinge immer noch Witze machten, obwohl George ein Ohr verloren hatte.

„Eigentlich, denke ich, dass ich dass ich das selbe getan hätte.", sagte Hermine.

„Was?", fragten mehrere Leute.

„Wisst ihr, Wenn ich in der selben Situation gewesen wäre wie Harry, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch den Entwaffnungszauber eingesetzt.", sagte Hermine.

„Da wäre ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht so sicher", sagte Harry.

„Ich würde nicht wollen, dass er getötet werden würde.", sagte Hermine hitzig.

„Ich weiß, aber dir wäre wahrscheinlich ein besserer Zauberspruch eingefallen", sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir sicher zu weißt ein Dutzend Zaubersprüche mehr als ich…"  
>„Vielleicht", sagte Hermine und rollte ihre Augen. „Aber ich denke, Expelliarmus ist einer der besten Zaubersprüche den du einsetzten konntest um dich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht sterben würde, dich aber auch nicht verletzten konnte."<p>

„Ok, wir haben es verstanden", sagte Ron. „Du hattest ihn auch entwaffnet, können wir jetzt bitte weiterlesen…"

„Schön", sagte Hermine, obwohl sie sich wunderte, ob Ron Stan auch entwaffnet hätte oder nicht.

„Ich denke, Ich hätte es auch getan", beantwortete Ron die stumme Frage und lächelte, als Hermine ihn schüchtern ansah, und fragte sich was sie wohl dachte.

**Lupin vermittelte Harry das Gefühl, ein Idiot zu sein, und doch regte sich noch ein Funken Trotz in ihm.**

Sirius lachte und sagte: „Das Gefühl kenne ich."

„Sicher Harry, dass es nur ein Funken war, das ist doch nicht genug für dich.", hänselte Ron.

„Halt die Klappe.", murrte Harry.

„**Ich werde nicht einfach Leute aus dem Weg sprengen nur weil sie da sind", sagte Harry. „Das überlasse ich Voldemort."**

**Lupins Erwiderung ging unter: Hagrid, dem es endlich gelungen war, sich durch die Tür zu quetschen, stolperte zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich; er brach unter ihm zusammen. Hagrid fluchte und entschuldigte sich wild durcheinander, aber Harry beachtete ihn nicht und wandte sich wieder an Lupin.**

„**Wird George wieder auf die Beine kommen?"**

**Lupins ganze Enttäuschung über Harry schien bei dieser Frage zu verfliegen.**

„**Ich denke schon, allerdings gibt es keine Möglichkeit, sein Ohr zu ersetzten, nicht wenn es durch einen Fluch verloren hat –"**

Molly wimmerte und ging zu ihrem Arm zurück um ihn erneut festzuhalten.

**Von draußen war ein Schlurfen zu hören. Lupin war mit einem Satz an der Hintertür; Harry sprang über Hagrids Beine und stürmte hinaus auf den Hof.**

**Zwei Gestalten waren dort aufgetaucht, und als Harry auf sie zurannte, erkannte er Hermine,**

„Gut", seufzte Ron Erleichert vor allen anderen und Hermine gab ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Harry sah ebenfalls erleichtert aus, als er das hörte.

**die gerade wieder ihre normale Gestalt annahm, und Kingsley; beide umklammerten einen krummen Kleiderbügel. Hermine fiel Harry um den Hals, **

Ron zog eine Miene und mehrere Leute versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

**aber Kingsley schien sich über den Anblick von keinem von ihnen zu freuen. Harry sah über Hermines Schulter, wie er den Zauberstab hob und damit auf Lupins Brust deutete.**

„**Die letzten Worte, die Albus Dumbledore an uns beide richtete?"**

„**Harry ist unsere größte Hoffnung, Vertraut ihm", sagte Lupin ruhig.**

„Müssten sie wirklich so etwas sagen, Sir?", stöhnte Harry.

„Entschuldige Bitte, Harry.", Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll, doch der Satz war trotzdem wahr.

**Kingsley drehte den Zauberstab nun zu Harry, aber Lupin sagte: „Er ist es, ich hab es überprüft!"  
>„Na gut, na gut!", sagte Kingsley und steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Umhang zurück. „Aber irgendjemand hat uns verraten! Sie wussten es, sie wussten von heute Abend!"<strong>

„**Sieht ganz so aus", erwiderte Lupin, „Aber offenbar war ihnen nicht klar, dass es sieben Harrys geben würde."  
>„Schwacher Trost!", fauchte Kingsley. „Wer ist sonst noch zurück?"<strong>

„**Nur Harry, Hagrid, George und ich."**

**Hermine unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand.**

Hermine versteifte sich leicht und dachte darüber nach, was Ron möglicherweise passiert sein mag und wusste, dass sie das selbe ihm Buch dachte. Ron gab ihrer Hand, die er die meiste Zeit des Kapitels festgehalten hatte, einen Drücker und sie entspannte sich wesentlich.

„**Was ist mit euch passiert?", fragte Lupin, zu Kingsley gewandt.**

„**Fünf Verfolger, haben zwei verwundet, vielleicht einen getötet", spulte Kingsley mechanisch herunter, „und wir haben außerdem Du-weißt-schon-wen gesehen,**

Mehrere Leute keuchten und sahen vorsichtig zu Hermine.

Ron wurde blass und dieses Mal war es Hermine, die ihm versicherte, dass sie Ok war, in dem sie seine Hand drückte.

**er ist mitten in der Jagd dazu gestoßen, aber dann ziemlich schnell verschwunden. Remus, er kann –"**

„Das muss dann gewesen sein, als er herausgefunden hat, wer der echte Harry war.", murmelte Hermine.

Harry lächelte fast; er nahm an, dass es gar keine schlechte Sache gewesen war, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte. Er schüttelte sich kurz bei dem Gedanken, was Hermine sonst hätte passieren können.

„**Fliegen", ergänzte Harry. „Ich hab ihn auch gesehen, er war hinter Hagrid und mir her."**

„**Also deshalb ist er weggeflogen – um euch zu verfolgen!", sagte Kingsley. „Mir war nicht klar warum er verschwunden ist. Aber wodurch hat er sein Ziel geändert?"**

„**Harry war ein bisschen zu nett zu Stan Shunpike", sagte Lupin.**

„**Stan?", wiederholte Hermine. „Aber ich dachte, der ist in Askaban?"**

**Kingsley stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.**

„**Hermine, es hat offenbar einen Massenausbruch gegeben, den das Ministerium vertuscht hat. Travers fiel die Kapuze runter, als ich einen Fluch nach ihm schleuderte, der soll auch in Askaban sitzen. Aber was war bei dir Remus? Wo ist George?"**

„**Er hat ein Ohr verloren", sagte Lupin.**

„**Ein was –?", fragte Hermine mit schriller Stimme.**

„**Snapes Handschrift", sagte Lupin.**

Jeder sah Snape an. Die Blicke die er bekam, veranlassten ihn sich ängstlich gegen die Wand zu drücken.

„Alle schön ruhig bleiben", sagte Dumbledore, aber das hatte leider nur eine kleine Wirkung für alle Beteiligten im Raum.

„DU MONSTER, WIE KANNST DU NUR SOWAS TUN!", schrie Molly Severus an.

„Ich…" Severus öffnete den Mund, aber kein Word kam ihm über die Lippen. Es war wahr, er mochte keinen der Weasleys (obwohl Bill und Percy nicht ganz schon schlimm gewesen waren) er würde sie nie verhexen wollen.

„Du hast George das Ohr abgeschossen!", blaffte Fred empört. „Du hast unseren Lieblingswitz ruiniert!"

„Du hast wirklich überhaupt keinen Anstand, Schniefelus!", zischte Sirius.

„Das ist genug", sagte Dumbledore mit scharfer Stimme und jeder wurde ruhig, obwohl alle Severus weiterhin anstarrten. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir niemanden verurteilen, bevor wir dieses Buch nicht zu Ende gelesen haben."

„Aber er…", fing Molly empört an, aber verstummte, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Dumbledore kreuzte.

„**Snape? ", rief Harry. ****„Du hat gar nicht erwähnt –"**

„**Er hat bei der Verfolgungsjagd seine Kapuze verloren. Sectumsempra**

Severus erbleichte, obwohl er versuchte es nicht ganz so deutlich zu machen, nicht da ihn immer noch alle mörderisch anstarrten.

**war immer eine Spezialität von Snape. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt habe, aber alles, was ich tun konnte, war, George auf dem Besen zu halten, nachdem er verwundet worden war, er verlor so viel Blut."**

„Oh nein", stöhnte Molly und drückte George näher an sich. George war schlau genug nichts zu sagen, aber er wünschte sich das dieses Kapitel schnell enden würde und er so schnell dem Griff seiner Mutter entfliehen konnte.

**Die vier verfielen in Schweigen und blickten zum Himmel. Dort regte sich nichts; die Sterne starrten zurück, ohne zu blinzeln, gleichgültig, kein fliegender Freund verdunkelte sie. Wo war Ron? Wo waren Fred und Mr. Weasley? Wo waren Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Mad-Eye und Mundungus?**

„Hm…Ich denke wir wissen nun alle welchen Rang wir in Harrys Kopf haben.", sagte Fred, schmunzelnd. „Ich bin ziemliche erschrocken, dass ich so hoch in deiner Liste stehe."

„Ähm…", war alles was Harry sagen konnte.

„Du meinst du magst sie mehr als mich", schmollte Tonks und zeigte auf Fleur.

Fleur sah für ein paar Sekunden beleidigt aus, aber es war klar, dass Tonks es nur als Witz gemeint hatte, also sagte sie: „Nun, ´Arry hat offensischtlich einen guten Geschmack."

Mehrere Leute lachten nun.

„**Harry, hilf mir mal!", rief Hagrid heiser von der Tür her, in der er wieder feststeckte. Harry zog ihn heraus, froh, dass er etwas tun konnte, und ging dann durch die leere Küche zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mrs Weasley und Ginny sich nach wie vor um George kümmerten. Mrs Weasley hatte jetzt seine Blutung gestillt, und im Schein der Lampe sah Harry dort, wo vorher George Ohr gewesen war, ein glattes klaffendes Loch.**

Jeder zuckte und George wurde wieder zerdrückt.

„Au, Mum ernsthaft, ich denke du hast mir gerade was gebrochen", sagte George.

„**Wie geht es ihm?"**

**Mrs Weasley schaute sich um und sagte: „Ich kann es nicht nachwachsen lassen, weil es durch schwarze Magie entfernt wurde. Aber es hätte noch viel schlimmer sein können… er ist am Leben."**

Ein Schauder ran durch jeden.

„**Jaah", sagte Harry. „Gott sei Dank."**

„**Hab ich nicht noch jemand im Hof gehört?", fragte Ginny.**

„**Hermine und Kingsley", sagte Harry.**

„**Dem Himmel sei Dank", flüsterte Ginny. Sie sahen einander an; Harry wollte sie umarmen, sie festhalten; **

Alle Weasley Jungen verengten ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Ginny andererseits, hatte Schwierigkeiten ihr Lächeln vom Gesicht zubekommen.

**es war ihm sogar ziemlich egal, dass Mrs Weasley dabei war, aber ehe er dem Impuls folgen konnte, drang ein gewaltiger Krach von der Küche herein.**

„**Ich beweise, wer ich bin, wenn ich meinen Sohn gesehen habe, Kingsley, und jetzt verzieh dich, oder du wirst es bereuen!"**

„Oh Merlin sei Dank", stöhnte Molly, Arthur war Ok, und so wie er redete, war es Fred auch… Nun war alles um das sie sich Sorgen machen musste, Bill und Ron.

**Harry hatte Mr. Weasley noch nie so schreien hören. Er platzte ins Wohnzimmer, die kahle Stelle auf seinem Kopf glänzte schweißnass, die Brille saß schief, Fred folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, beide waren blass, aber unverletzt.**

„**Arthur!", schluchzte Mrs Weasley. „Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank!"**

„**Wie geht es ihm?"**

**Mr. Weasley sank neben George auf die Knie. Zum ersten Mal, seit Harry ihn kannte, schien Fred um Worte verlegen zu sein. Er stierte über die Sofalehne auf die Wunde seines Zwillingsbruders, als könnte er nicht fassen, was er da sah.**

**Jetzt regte sich George, vielleicht hatte die laute Ankunft von Fred und dem Vater ihn aufgeweckt.**

„**Wie fühlst du sich, Georgie?", flüsterte Mrs Weasley.**

**George tastete mit den Fingern seitlich an seinen Kopf.**

Mehrere Leute schauderten.

„**Wie ein Schweizer Käse", murmelte er.**

„Schweizer Käse?" Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Jämmerlich."

„Ähm… was ist jämmerlich?", fragte Ron.

„Du wirst sehen", sagte Fred, immer noch den Kopf schüttelnd.

„**Was ist los mit ihm?", krächzte Fred mit erschrockener Miene. „Tickt er jetzt nicht mehr richtig?"**

„Ah… Sie mal wie sehr Freddispätzchen besorgt ist.", hänselte Ginny und Fred funkelte sie an.

„**Wie ein Schweizer Käse", wiederholte George, öffnete sie Augen und blickte zu seinem Bruder auf. „Verstehst du… Schweizer Käse. Löchrig, Fred, kapiert?"**

„Arg, das war jämmerlich", stöhnte Sirius.

„Hab ich doch gesagt", sagte Fred und George rollte mit den Augen.

„Ihr beiden… Ihr seid niemals ernst (wieder Anspielung auf Sirius-serious)", stöhnte Molly.

„Nein… aber es ist offensichtlich das sie es versuchen zu sein", sagte Sirius. „Ich bin schließlich immer noch ihr Idol."

„Aber nicht, wenn du weiterhin solche Wortspiele machst.", sagte Fred und Sirius schmollte.

**Mrs Weasley schluchzte heftiger denn je. Freds blasses Gesicht nahm schlagartig Farbe an.**

„**Schwache Leistung", sagte er zu George. „Ehrlich! Dir steht das ganze weite Feld der Ohrenwitze offen und du entscheidest dich für Schweizer Käse?"**

„**Tja", sagte George und grinste seiner in Tränen aufgelösten Mutter zu, „jetzt kannst du uns jedenfalls auseinanderhalten, Mum."**

„Musstest du das erwähnen?" Fred senkte seinen Kopf.

„Sorry, Lieber Bruder", seufzte George. „Aber es ist zu früh für unsere besten Witze."

„Idioten" Hermine rollte mit den Augen und die Zwillinge gaben ihr ein identisches Grinsen.

**Er blickte sich um.**

„**Hi, Harry – du bist doch Harry, oder?"**

„**Jaah, bin ich", sagte Harry und trat näher an das Sofa heran.**

„**Na wenigstens haben wir dich heil wiederkriegt", sagte George. „Warum drängen sich Ron und Bill nicht um mein Krankenlager?"**

Molly und Hermine spannten sich an.

„Und warum musstest du das erwähnen?", wiederholte Fred seine Aussage von Vorhin, diesmal allerdings ernsthaft.

„**Sie sind noch nicht zurück, George", sagte Mrs Weasley. Georges Grinsen verblasste. Harry warf einen schnellen Blick zu Ginny und bedeutete ihr, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Als sie durch die Küche gingen, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Ron und Tonks sollten schon da sein.**

Hermine schauderte; Ron wo bist du?

**Sie hatten keine lange Reise; Tantchen Muriel wohnt gar nicht weit von hier."  
>Harry sagte nichts. Seit sie im Fuchsbau waren, hatte er versucht, die Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch jetzt umhüllte sie ihn, schien über seine Haut zu kriechen, in seiner Brust zu hämmern, seine Kehle zuzuschnüren.<strong>

Ja, das ist Richtig, dachte Harry, so fühlte auch er sich gerade.

**Als sie die hintere Treppe zum dunklen Hof hinabgingen, nahm Ginny seine Hand.**

**Kingsley schritt auf und ab, und immer wenn er sich umdrehte, warf er einen Blick zum Himmel empor. Das erinnerte Harry an Onkel Vernon, der vor Millionen Jahren im Wohnzimmer auf und ab gegangen war. Hagrid, Hermine und Lupin standen Schulter an Schulter da und starrten schweigend nach oben. Keiner von ihnen sah sich um, als Harry und Ginny sich ihrer stummen Wache anschlossen.**

**Die Minuten zogen sich hin, als wären es Jahre. Beim leisesten Windhauch zuckten sie zusammen und schauten zu dem raunenden Busch oder Baum, in der Hoffnung, eines der vermissten Ordensmitglieder könnte unversehrt aus seinen Blätter springen – **

**Und dann nahm ein Besen direkt über ihnen Gestalt an und raste auf die Erde zu – **

„**Das sind sie!", kreischte Hermine.**

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus und drehte sich kurz lächelnd zu Ron, aber sobald sich ihre Augen trafen, wurden ihre Wangen rot und sie musste sich wegdrehen.

**Tonks zog bei der Landung eine lange Bremsspur und wirbelte Erde und Kiesel auf.**

„**Remus!", schrie Tonks und wankte vom Besen herunter in Lupins Arme. Sein Gesicht war starr und weiß: Er schien unfähig zu sprechen. Ron stolperte benommen auf Harry und Hermine zu.**

„**Euch ist nichts passiert", murmelte er, ehe Hermine sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn fest umarmte.**

Mehrere Leute johlten und pfiffen, das meiste kam von den Zwillingen, aber Charlie, Bill und Ginny stimmten mit ein. Die Erwachsenen blieben ruhig, obwohl sie dennoch ein kleines Grinsen auf den Gesichtern hatten.

Die einzige Reaktion von Ron und Hermine war, dass sie Feuerrot anliefen, sich nicht ansahen und endlich die Hände losließen, die sie die meiste Zeit des Kapitels gehalten hatten.

„**Ich dachte – ich dachte –"**

„**Alles okay mit mir", sagte Ron und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Geht mir gut."**

„**Ron war großartig", sagte Tonks begeistert und ließ Lupin wieder los. „Wunderbar. Hat einen von den Todessern geschockt, direkt am Kopf, und wenn man von einem fliegenden Besen aus ein bewegliches Ziel anvisiert –"**

„**Das hast du getan?", sagte Hermine und sah mit großes Augen zu Ron auf, die Arme nach wie vor um seinen Hals.**

„**Immer dieser überraschte Unterton", sagte er ein wenig mürrisch und machte sich von ihr los.**

„So meinte ich das nicht", murmelte Hermine, sie fand es schwer zureden, da sie zu peinlich berührt war, da alle kicherten. „Ich war beeindruckt…"

„Was heißt, dass du nie erwartest, dass ich sowas tue", sagte Ron eingerastet, und viel sofort wieder in seine gewöhnliche Standartreaktion gegenüber Hermine zurück, vor allem jetzt, da er so nervös war.

„Ich hab keinen Todesser getroffen!", blaffte Hermine, es war viel angenehmer mit Ron zu streiten. „Es war eine Schwierige Sache, wie Tonks schon erklärt hat, also nimm das Kompliment einfach an und hör auf zu murren!"

„Hmph", schnaubte Ron und verschränkte seine Arme, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er konnte sowieso nichts sagen im Moment, da er versuchte sich davon abzuhalten zu stark zu lächeln. Es passiert nichts jeden Tag, dass sie ihm ein Kompliment macht.

Natürlich kicherten alle Leute bei dieser Unterhaltung und Harry rollte nur mit den Augen.

„**Sind wir die Letzten?"**

„**Nein", sagte Ginny, „wir warten noch auf Bill und Fleur und Mad-Eye und Mundungus. Ich sage Mum und Das Bescheid, dass du okay bist, Ron –"**

**Sie rannte ins Haus zurück.**

„**Und warum seid ihr so spät dran? Was ist passiert?" Lupin hörte sich fast an, als wäre er wütend auf Tonks.**

„Hey Moony, du brauchst nicht wütend zu Tonks zu sein", sagte Sirius und Charlie funkelte Remus an.

„**Bellatrix", sagte Tonks. „Sie hat es ebenso sehr auf mich abgesehen wie auf Harry, sie hat alles drangesetzt, mich umzubringen, Remus.**

„Diese Schlampe!", knurrte Sirius. „Wenn ich sie in die Finger kriege…"

„…werde ich sie zu Tode quetschen", beende Charlie den Satz für ihn.

Remus sagte nichts, aber seine Augen verdunkelten sich und es war klar, dass er genau so sauer war wie die anderen beiden.

**Hätt ich sie doch nur erwischt, ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen. Aber wir haben ganz sicher Rodolphus verletzt… Dann sind wir zu Rons Tantchen Muriel und haben unseren Portschlüssel verpasst und sie hat uns betüttelt –"**

**Ein Muskel zuckte an Lupins Kiefer. Lupin nickte, schien aber nicht in der Lage, ein weiteres Wort zusagen.**

„Ich denke, den Gesichtsausdruck kenne ich", sagte Sirius und sah seinen Freund an, der genauso aussah, wie eben im Buch beschrieben.

„**Und was war mit euch?", fragte Tonks, Harry, Hermine und Kingsley.**

**Sie schilderten erneut, wie es ihnen auf ihren Flügen ergangen war, doch dass Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye und Mundungus noch immer auf sich warten ließen, lag die ganze Zeit wie Frost über ihnen, dessen beißende Kälte bald kaum mehr zu ignorieren war.**

„**Ich muss zurück in die Downing Street. Hätte schon vor einer Stunde dort sein sollen", sagte Kingsley schließlich nach einem letzten Blick quer über den Himmel. „Lasst es mich wissen, wenn sie da sind."**

**Lupin nickte. Kingsley winkte den anderen zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit in Richtung Tor. Harry glaubte ein leises Plopp zu hören, als Kingsley gleich hinter der Grenze des Fuchsbaus disapparierte.**

**Mr. Und Mrs Weasley kamen die hintere Treppe herunter gestürmt, Ginny folgte ihnen. Die Eltern schlossen Ron in die Arme und wandten sich dann Lupin und Tonks zu.**

„**Danke", sagte Mrs Weasley, „für unsere Söhne."**

„**Sei nicht albern, Molly", erwiderte Tonks rasch.**

„**Wie geht es George?", fragte Lupin.**

„**Was fehlt ihm denn?", legte Ron los.**

„**Er hat ein –"**

**Aber das Ende von Mrs Weasleys Satz ging in einem allgemeinen Aufschrei unter: Ein Thestral war soeben herbeigeflogen und landete wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Bill und Fleur glitten von seinem Rücken, zerzaust, aber unverletzt.**

„Oh Merlin sei Dank!", sagte Molly, ihre Familie war in Sicherheit.

„**Bill! Gott sei Dank, Gott sei Dank –"**

**Mrs Weasley rannte zu ihnen, aber Bill hatte nur eine flüchtige Umarmung für sie übrig. Er blickte seinem Vater in die Augen und sagte: „Mad-Eye ist tot."**

„Nein!", stöhnten mehrere Leute.

Dumbledore senkte den Kopf, obwohl er nicht ganz so schockiert war, war er trotzdem traurig, sein alter Freund hatte so viele Schwarze Zauberer bekämpft. McGonagalls Lippen zitterten leicht, sie hatte einen großen Respekt vor diesem Mann, obwohl er etwas sonderbar gewesen war. Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und er spürte wie die Schuld in ihm hochkam.

Niemand war für eine lange Zeit in der Lage etwas zusagen, da alle ihre Köpfe in Schweigen gesunken hatten, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, fing Charlie wieder ab zu lesen.

**Niemand sprach, niemand rührte sich. Harry kam es vor, als würde etwas in ihm fallen, durch die Erde fallen, und ihn für immer verlassen.**

„**Wir haben es gesehen", sagte Bill; Fleur nickte, im Licht des Küchenfensters glitzerten Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen. „Es passiert, kurz nachdem wir aus dem Kreis ausgebrochen sind: Mad-Eye und Dung waren dicht bei uns, sie waren auch auf dem Weg nach Norden. Voldemort – er kann fliegen – ging direkt auf sie los. Dung geriet in Panik, ich hörte, wie er aufschrie, Mad-Eye hat versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ist disappariert. **

„DUMMER FEIGER MISTKERL!", schrie Tonks, sie stand immer nah zu Moody und nun darüber zu hören, dass dieser Feigling ihn im Stich gelassen hatte…

Charlie biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er wieder anfing zu lesen.

**Voldemorts Fluch traf Mad-Eye mitten ins Gesicht, er fiel rücklings vom Besen und – wir konnten nichts machen, nichts, wir hatten selber ein halbes Dutzend von denen an den Fersen –"**

**Bills Stimme versagte.**

„**Natürlich hättet ihr nichts tun können", sagte Lupin.**

**Sie standen da und sahen einander an. Harry konnte es nicht richtig begreifen. Mad-Eye tot; das konnte nicht sein… Mad-Eye, so zäh, so tapfer, der immer seinen Hals aus der Schlinge gezogen hatte…**

**Schließlich ging es wohl allen auf, dass es sinnlos war, länger im Hof zu warten, auch wenn keiner es sagte, und sie folgten schweigend Mr. Und Mrs Weasley in den Fuchsbau und ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Fred und George zusammen lachten.**

„**Was ist los?", sagte Fred, der sie argwöhnisch ansah, als sie hereinkamen. „Was ist passiert? Wer ist –"**

„**Mad-Eye", sagte Mr. Weasley, "Tot."**

**Aus dem Grinsen der Zwillinge wurden entsetzte Gesichter. Niemand schien zu wissen, was zu tun war. Tonks weinte stumm in ein Taschentuch: Harry wusste, dass sie Mad-Eye nahegestanden hatte, sein Liebling und Schützling gewesen war.**

Als Remus das hörte, legte er seine Arme um Tonks und drückte sie gegen seine Brust.

**Hagrid, der sich in der Ecke, wo am meisten Platz für ihn war, auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, tupfte sich die Augen mit seinem tischtuchgroßen Taschentuch.**

**Bill ging hinüber zum Büfett und holte eine Flasche Feuerwhisky und ein paar Gläser heraus.**

„**Hier", sagte er, und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er zwölf gefüllte Gläser durch das Zimmer schweben, für jeden eines, während er das dreizehnte erhob.**

Bill wollte wie im Buch seinen Arm heben, doch er brachte sich dazu aufzuhören. Er fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig für jemanden einen Trost auszusprechen, wenn er hier noch gar nicht tot war und sie es auch definitiv ändern würden.

„**Mad-Eye. ****"**

„**Mad-Eye", sagten sie alle und tranken.**

„**Mad-Eye", tönte Hagrid hinterher, ein wenig spät, mit einem Schluckauf.**

**Der Feuerwhisky brannte Harry in der Kehle: Er schien wieder Empfinden in ihm zu entfachen, die Taubheit und das Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit zu zerstreuen und etwas wie Mut in ihm zu entzünden.**

„**Mundungus ist also verschwunden?", fragte Lupin, der sein Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte.**

**Die Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig: Alle wirkten nervös; sie hefteten ihre Blicke auf Lupin und wollten, wie es Harry vorkam, dass er fortfuhr, hatten aber gleichzeitig ein wenig Angst vor dem, was sie womöglich hören würden.**

„Du denkst…", fing Sirius an, doch Charlie las einfach weiter, er war nicht in der Stimmung um darüber zu reden und danach gleich noch darüber zu lesen, doch dankenderweise verstand Sirius die Situation und so protestierte er mal nicht.

„**Ich weiß, was ihr denkt", sagte Bill, „das habe ich mich auf dem Weg hierher zurück auch gefragt, denn sie haben uns offenbar schon erwartet, stimmt's? Aber Mundungus kann uns nicht verraten haben. Sie wussten nicht, dass es sieben Harrys geben würde; das hat sie verwirrt, in dem Moment als wir aufgetaucht sind, und falls ihr es vergessen habt, es war Mundungus, der diesen kleinen Rosstäuschtrick vorgeschlagen hat. Warum hat er ihnen dann nicht den entscheidenden Punkt verraten? Ich glaube, Dung ist schlicht und einfach in Panik geraten. Er wollte ursprünglich gar nicht mitkommen, aber Mad-Eye hat ihn gedrängt, und Voldemort ist gleich auf die beiden losgegangen: da hätte jeder Panik bekommen."**

„Panik ja, aber dann seinen Partner zurück zulassen, der dann umkommt.", murmelte Tonks dunkel oder so dunkel wie sie nur konnte, denn es hörte sich so an, als wäre sie erkältet.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du so überrascht bist, die meisten Leute hätten so reagiert.", sagte Draco, er hatte nie wirklich etwas für Moody übrig gehabt. Das hatte wohl aber auch damit zu tun, dass der ihn in ein Frettchen verzaubert hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht der echte Moody gewesen war, der das getan hatte, aber trotzdem hat ihm das Moody nicht sehr viel näher gebracht. Trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass der Typ sterben würde, aber die Tatsache war, dass niemand in so einer Situation auf dem Besen bleiben würde.

„**Du-weißt-schon-wer hat genau so gehandelt, wie Mad-Eye es vorausgesehen hat", sagte Tonks schniefend. „Mad-Eye meinte, er würde glauben, dass der echte Harry bei den tapfersten und fähigsten Auroren wäre. Er hat zunächst Mad-Eye gejagt, und als Mundungus es vergeigt hat, nahm er sich Kingsley vor…"**

Ron runzelte die Stirn, warum war Hermine mit Kingsley wenn er so ein großes Ziel war, das hätten sie wissen sollen.

„**Ja, das ist alles gut und schön", unterbrach Fleur sie barsch, „aber das erklärt immer noch nischt, wo'er sie wussten, dass wir 'Arry 'eute Abend wegbringen würden, nischt wahr? Jemand muss unvorsischtisch gewesen sein. Jemand 'at einem Außenste'enden verse'entlisch das Datum genannt. Das ist die einsige Erklärung, wes'alb sie das Datum, aber nischt den ganzen Plan kannten."**

„Oh, wir wissen wer ihm die Informationen gegeben hat", zischte Sirius und funkelte Severus an.

„Die Frage ist nur, wie er davon wusste", sagte Remus vernünftigerweise.

**Sie schaute finster in die Runde, immer noch Spuren von Tränen auf ihrem schönen Gesicht, und forderte alle stumm heraus, ihr zu widersprechen. Niemand tat es. Das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille unterbrach, kam von Hagrid, der hinter seinem Taschentuch hickste. Harry blickte rasch zu Hagrid hinüber, der gerade sein Leben riskiert hatte, um das von Harry zu retten – zu Hagrid, den er liebte, dem er vertraute, der einst überlistet worden war, um Voldemort entscheidende Informationen im Tausch gegen ein Drachenei zu liefern… **

„Drachen ei!", rief Molly. „Wovon redet ihr?"

„Ähm…", sagte Harry.

„Wann ist das passiert?", fuhr Molly fort.

„Ähm…Redet ihr über Norberta", sagte Charlie lächelnd.

„Norbert ist ein Mädchen!", riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Ja", kicherte Charlie.

„Wann…ist…das…passiert?", wiederholte Molly langsam.

„Im ersten Jahr", antwortete Malfoy für das Trio.

„Sie meinen da war wirklich ein Drache", sagte McGonagall, und das Trio nickte mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht war ich etwas zu voreilig zu Mr. Longbottom", murmelte sie gedankenverloren zu sich selbst und sah dann kalt zum Trio, „aber nicht hart genug zu euch dreien."

„Ähm…" Harry versuchte mit einer Idee zukommen, aber nichts kam in seinen Kopf.

„Sie haben nur versucht Hagrid aus der Patsche zu helfen", sagte Charlie verteidigend. „Und es ist nicht so, dass sie den Drachen in Hogwarts reingebracht haben."

„Wieso weißt du eigentlich davon?", blaffte Molly ihren Sohn.

„Ähm…Nun… weißt du, Ich hab ihn irgendwie geholfen Norberta aus Hogwarts rauszuschmuggeln.", sagte Charlie und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. Es war irgendwie komisch, dass er Drachen standhalten konnte, aber nicht seiner Mum.

„Ich möchte deine Entschuldigungen nicht hören Charlie Weasley!", blaffte Molly ihn an. „Und ihr drei, Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass ihr die Finger von einem Drachen lassen sollte…Ihr hättet du einem Lehrer gehen sollen, als ihr es erfahren habt und…"

Sie schrie noch eine Weile weiter, aber irgendwann langweilte sie sich selbst und Charlie fing wieder an zu lesen.

„**Nein", sagte Harry laut und alle sahen ihn überrascht an: Der Feuerwhisky hatte seine Stimme offenbar kräftiger werden lassen. „ich meine… wenn jemand einen Fehler begangen hat", fuhr Harry fort, „und ihm etwas rausgerutscht ist, dann weiß ich, dass es nicht mit Absicht war. Das ist nicht seine Schuld", wiederholte er, abermals ein wenig lauter, als er sonst gesprochen hätte. „Wir müssen einander vertrauen. Ich vertraue euch allen, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand in diesem Raum mich jemals an Voldemort verraten würde."**

„Gut gesagt, Harry", jubelten Fred, George und Sirius.

Dumbledore sah ihn stolz an.

Remus, wie auch immer sah finster drein und dachte daran, wie sehr ihn das an James erinnerte… und was daraus passiert war, wenn man sein Vertrauen in Freunde setzte.

**Diesen Worten folgte ein erneutes Schweigen. Sie sahen ihn alle an; Harry fühlte sich wieder ein wenig erhitzt und trank noch mehr Feuerwhisky, nur um etwa zu tun. Während er trank, dachte er an Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye hatte Dumbledores Bereitschaft, anderen zu vertrauen, immer scharf kritisiert.**

„Ja, ihm hätte deine kleine Rede ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen", lächelte Dumbledore liebevoll als auch er an seinen alten Freund dachte.

„**Gut gesprochen, Harry", sagte Fred unvermutet.**

„**Jaah, wer Ohren hat, der höre…", sagte George,**

Die Weasley Kinder und Sirius schnaubten darüber.

**[****mit einem kurzen Blick auf Fred, dessen Mundwinkel zuckte.**

**Lupin machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht, als er Harry ansah: Es lag fast etwas Mitleidiges darin.**

„Was ist dein Problem Moony?", fragte Sirius. „Warum bist du nur so anders in diesem Kapitel?"

Remus rollte mit den Augen und gab Charlie einen Wink weiter zu lesen.

„**Du hältst mich für naiv?", fragte Harry eindringlich.**

„**Nein, ich glaube, du bist wie James", erwiderte Lupin, „er hätte es als Gipfel der Schande betrachtet, seinen Freunden zu misstrauen."**

„Ich seh es nicht…Oh", sagte Sirius und realisierte es langsam. „Harry, Remus hat da schon seinen Punkt, aber im Moment liegt er echt falsch…"

„Sirius", fing Remus an, genervt von dem Kommentar.

„Nein", blaffe Sirius ihn an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Patensohn aufhört den Leuten zu vertrauen, nur wegen dem was zwischen uns passiert ist… unseren Freunden. Vertraue deinen Freunden Harry… sein einfach nur nicht blind, wenn sie anfangen sich merkwürdig zu verhalten."

Harry nickte und Remus runzelte die Stirn.

**Harry wusste, worauf Lupin hinauswollte: sein Vater war von seinem Freund Peter Pettigrew verraten worden. Er spürte unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte widersprechen, aber Lupin war von ihm weggegangen, stellte sein Glas auf einen kleinen Tisch und wandte sich an Bill: „Es gibt Arbeit. Ich kann auch Kingsley fragen, ob –"**

„**Nein", sagte Bill sofort, „ich mach es, ich komm mit."**

„**Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragten Tonks und Fleur gleichzeitig. **

„**Mad-Eyes Leichnam", sagte Lupin. „Wir müssen ihn bergen."**

„**Kann das nicht –?", begann Mrs Weasley mit einem flehenden Blick zu Bill. **

„**Warten?", sagte Bill. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ihn stattdessen die Todesser mitnehmen?"**

**Niemand sprach. Lupin und Bill verabschiedeten sich und gingen.**

Molly seufzte, sie fand es überhaupt nicht gut, dass Bill verschwand um eine potenzielle, gefährliche Mission durchzuführen, so kurz nachdem was alles passiert war.

**Die Übrigen ließen sich nun alle in Sessel sinken, nur Harry blieb stehen. Der Tod, jäh und unwiderruflich, weilte unter ihnen wie ein unsichtbarer Geist.**

„**Ich muss auch gehen", sagte Harry,**

„Was?", sagte jeder im Raum (abgesehen von Harry selbst) und sie alle sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Du wirst nicht gehen!", sagte Molly so heftig, dass Harry gar nicht erst anfing zu diskutieren.

**Zehn verdutzte Augenpaare starrten ihn an.**

„**sei nicht albern, Harry", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Was soll das?"**

„**Ich kann nicht hierbleiben."**

**Er rieb sich die Stirn: sie schmerzte wieder; sie hatte seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr so wehgetan.**

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, hieß das, dass er in Zukunft keine Visionen mehr haben würde?

„**Ihr seid alle in Gefahr, solange ich hier bin. Ich will nicht –"**

„Arg", sagten mehrere Leute stöhnend, obwohl keiner so laut war, wie Ron und Hermine.

„**Aber sei doch nicht albern!", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Heute Nacht ging es einzig und allein darum, dich wohlbehalten hierherzuholen, und zum Glück hat es geklappt. Außerdem ist Fleur damit einverstanden, hier zu heiraten**

„Heiraten?", sagten Molly und Fleur, obwohl sie beide total verschiedene Tonarten hatten.

„Bill, wir werden heiraten!", strahlte Fleur und obwohl sie schon immer schön ausgesehen hatte, sah jetzt dennoch etwas anders aus. Es hatte wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, dass ihr Lächeln mehr natürlich aussah und sie ihre hochmütige Erscheinung für einen Moment gesunken hatte. Bill lächelte sie an und seine Augen funkelten mit Fröhlichkeit.

Molly sah die beiden stirnrunzelnd an, das nur noch größer wurde, dank der Weise wie die zwei sich ansahen. Sie war noch nicht bereit ihren Sohn zu verlieren. Allerdings, und da gab es nichts was sie dagegen tun konnte, waren die beiden offensichtlich glücklich miteinander.

**und nicht in Frankreich, wir haben alles vorbereitet, so dass wir alle zusammenbleiben und uns um dich kümmern können."**

**Sie begriff nicht; sie machte es für ihn nicht, besser sondern nur noch schlimmer.**

„Oh, sie versteht", sagten alle Weasley Kinder gleichzeitig.

„Mum, ist die beste, in Schuldgefühl – Trips", erklärte Ron und Molly wiedersprach nicht… es war wahr.

„**wenn Voldemort rausfindet, dass ich hier bin –"**

„**Aber warum sollte er das?", fragte Mrs Weasley.**

„**Es gibt ein Dutzend Orte, wo du jetzt sein könntest, Harry", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Er hat keine Chance herauszukriegen, in welchem geschützten Haus du bist."**

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass alle wissen, dass Potter seine Ferien immer mit den Weasels verbringt", sagte Draco, „aber abgesehen davon, sollten alle in Ordnung sein."

„**Ich bin nicht meinetwegen in Sorge!", sagte Harry.**

Jeder rollte mit den Augen „wissen wir."

„**Das wissen wir", entgegnete Mr. Weasley ruhig. „Aber unsere ganze Aktion heute Nacht wäre doch ziemlich sinnlos gewesen, wenn du fortgehen würdest."**

„**Du gehst nirgendwohin", knurrte Hagrid. „Mensch, Harry, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht ham, um dich hierherzukrieg'n?"**

„**Jaah, was ist mit meinem blutenden Ohr?", sagte George und stemmte sich auf seinen Kissen hoch.**

Harry zuckte. „Sorry."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mistkerl!", sagte George eigerastet.

„**Ich weiß ja –"**

„**Mad-Eye würde nicht wollen –"**

„**ICH WEISS!", brüllte Harry.**

**Er fühlte sich gequält und erpresst: Dachten sie, er wüsste nicht, was sie für ihn getan hatten, begriffen sie nicht, dass genau dies der Grund war, weshalb er gehen wollte, jetzt, bevor sie noch mehr für ihn leiden mussten?**

„Harry", seufzte Hermine, als er auf den Boden sah und keinem in die Augen sehen konnte.

**Ein langes verlegenes schweigen breitete sich aus, in dem seine Narbe unentwegt stach und pochte und das schließlich von Mrs Weasley unterbrochen wurde.**

„**Wo ist Hedwig, Harry?"**

Harry verzog das Gesicht und Molly stöhnte, dass sie das wieder erwähnen musste.

**[style type="bold"]**** sagte sie aufmunternd. „wir können sie bei Pigwidgeon unterbringen und ihr etwas zu fressen geben."**

**Seine Eingeweide zogen sich wie eine Faust zusammen. Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er trank seinen letzten Schluck Feuerwhisky, um ihr nicht antworten zu müssen.**

„**War nur, bis sich rumspricht, dass du's schon wieder geschafft hast, Harry", sagte Hagrid. „Dass du ihm entkommen bist, ihn abgeschmettert hast, als er direkt über dir war!"**

„**Das war nicht ich", sagte Harry tonlos. „Es war mein Zauberstab. Mein Zauberstab hat aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt."**

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragten Hermine und Remus und sahen beide zu Dumbledore.

„Unter normalen Umständen, würde ich sagen nein", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er eine Weile nachgedacht hat. „Aber wenn wir über Harry und Voldemort reden ist nichts normal. Nachdem was Harry beschrieben hat, würde ich sagen, dass Harry recht hatte, mit der Tatsache, dass sein Zauberstab von alleine gehandelt hat."

**Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte Hermine sanft: „Aber das ist unmöglich, Harry. Du meinst, dass du gezaubert hast, ohne es zu wollen; du hast instinktiv reagiert."**

„**Nein", sagte Harry. „Das Motorrad stürzte nach unten, ich hätte dir nicht sagen können, wo Voldemort war, aber mein Zauberstab drehte sich in meiner Hand und fand ihn und schoss einen Zauber auf ihn ab, einen, den ich nicht mal kannte. Goldene Flammen hab ich noch nie erscheinen lassen."**

„**Wenn man unter Druck steht", sagte Mr. Weasley, „kann man oftmals Zauber bewirken, die man sich nie hätte träumen lassen. Kleine Kinder merken, bevor sie ausgebildet sind, oft –"**

„**So war es nicht", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine Narbe brannte: er war wütend und enttäuscht; er hasste den Gedanken, dass sie alle annahmen er hätte eine Macht, die der Voldemorts ebenbürtig war.**

**Niemand sagte etwas. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er noch nie von einem Zauberstab gehört, der von allein zauberte.**

**Seine Narbe brannte vor Schmerz; mühsam unterdrückte er ein lautes Stöhnen. **

Ron verzog das Gesicht, er hoffte, dass Harry nicht mehr mit diesem schmerz leben müsste. Die letzten fünf Monate waren so hart für ihn gewesen, als er seinem Freund zugesehen hat, in was für Schmerzen er die ganze Zeit gewesen war.

**Er murmelte etwas von frischer Luft, stellte sein Gas ab und verließ den Raum.**

**Als er über den dunklen Hof ging, blickte der große skelettartige Thestral auf, raschelte mit seinen gewaltigen Fledermausflügeln und graste dann weiter. Harry blieb am Tor zum Garten stehen, blickte hinaus auf die wuchernden Pflanzen, rieb sich die pochende Stirn und dachte an Dumbledore.**

**Dumbledore hätte ihm geglaubt, ganz sicher.**** [/style]**

„Ich vermute mal, dass ich da Recht habe", lächelte Harry zu seinem Professor.

**Dumbledore hätte gewusst, wie und warum Harrys Zauberstab eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte,**

„Wissen sie es?", fragte Harry.

„Ich hab da ein paar Theorien", sagte Dumbledore und Harry seufzte, wohl wissend das das die einzige Antwort ist die er bekommen würde.

**weil Dumbledore immer die Antworten hatte; er kannte sich mit Zauberstäben aus, hatte Harry die seltsame Verbindung zwischen seinem Zauberstab und dem von Voldemort erklärt… aber Dumbledore, wie Mad-Eye, wie Sirius, wie seine Eltern, wie seine Arme Eule, sie alle waren dorthin gegangen, wo Harry nicht mehr mit ihnen sprechen konnte. Er spürte ein Brennen in der Kehle, das nichts mit dem Feuerwhisky zu tun hatte…**

**Und dann, urplötzlich, loderte schmerz in seiner Narbe auf. Als er die Hand auf seine Stirn drückte und die Augen schloss, schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.**

Harry erbleichte, er wusste wie schmerzvoll das für ihn werden würde.

„**Du hast mir gesagt, dass das Problem gelöst wäre, wenn ich den Zauberstab von jemand anderem nehme!"**

**Und vor ihm tauchte das Bild eines ausgemergelten alten Mannes auf, der in Lumpen auf einem steinernen Boden lag und einen Schrei ausstieß, einen schrecklichen, lang gezogenen schrei, einen Schrei von unerträglicher Qual…**

„**Nein! Nein! Ich bitte Euch, ich bitte Euch…"**

„**Du hast Lord Voldemort belogen, Ollivander!"**

Alle keuchten, geschockt darüber, was dem Mann, der ihnen alle ihre Zauberstäbe gemacht hatte, außer den Zauberstab von Fleur, wiederfahren war.

Dumbledore senkte erneut seinen Kopf, noch einer von seinen alten Freunden wurde gefoltert.

„**Das habe ich nicht… ich schwöre, das habe ich nicht…"**

„**Du hast versucht Potter zu helfen, damit er mir entkommt!"**

„**Ich schwöre, das habe ich nicht…ich glaubte, ein anderer Zauberstab würde funktionieren…"**

„**Dann erkläre, was passiert ist. Lucius' Zauberstab ist zerstört!"**

„**ich kann es nicht begreifen…die Verbindung…besteht nur…zwischen euren beiden Zauberstäben…"**

Hermine keuchte, mit dem was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte darüber, dass Harrys Zauberstab von alleine handelte un das dieser Satz nun alle Punkte mit einander verband, obwohl es immer noch keinen Sinn machte, als vorher. Sie wusste, dass Harry mit Voldemort verbunden war und irgendwie hatte diese Verbindung geholfen, dass Harrys Zauberstab von alleine handelte.

„**Lügen!"**

„**Bitte…ich bitte euch…"**

**Und Harry sah die weiße Hand ihren Zauberstab heben und spürte Voldemort jäh aufwallenden wilden Zorn, ah den gebrechlichen alten Mann sich in Todesqualen am Boden krümmen – **

Mehrere Leute zuckten.

„**Harry?"**

**Es war so schnell vorüber, wie es gekommen war: Harry stand zitternd in der Dunkelheit, die Hände ans Gartentor geklammert, sein Herz raste, und seine narbe brannte immer noch. Erst einige Augenblicke später fiel ihm auf, dass Ron und Hermine neben ihm waren.**

„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich nur versucht darauf zu achten, dass er nicht verschwinden würde", sagte Sirius.

„**Harry, komm zurück ins Haus", flüsterte Hermine. „Du denkst doch nicht immer noch ans Weggehen?"**

„**Jaah, du musst bleiben, Mann", sagte Ron und klopfte Harry heftig auf den Rücken.**

„Siehst du, sag ich doch", sagte Sirius selbstgefällig.

„Niemand argumentiert mit dir" Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„**Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Hermine, jetzt so nahe bei ihm, dass sie Harry ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Du siehst furchtbar aus!"**

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie schmollen an.

„Ach hör auf, du weißt was ich meine", sagte Hermine und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Nun, ich bin nur froh, dass du nicht kotzt… das ist doch schon mal eine Verbesserung.", sagte Ron.

„Ich vermute mal", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„**Naja", sagte Harry zitternd, „ich seh wahrscheinlich besser aus als Ollivander…"**

**Nachdem er ihnen erzählt hatte, was er gesehen hatte, blickte Ron erschrocken, doch Hermine war abgrundtief entsetzt.**

„**Aber es sollte doch vorbei sein! Deine Narbe – sie sollte das eigentlich nicht mehr tun! Du darfst diese Verbindung nicht wieder zulassen – Dumbledore wollte, dass du deinen Geist verschließt!"**

„Also lernt Potter endlich wie man seinen Geist verschließt?", sagte Severus und sah zu einem zweifelhaft aus zum anderen aber auch ein wenig beeindruckt.

Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht, er wollte das nicht sage, wo doch Severus Harry fast pries, doch er fühlte, dass er es sagen müsste um den anderen eine Meinung darüber geben zu können, was passieren könnte. „Oder Voldemort hat beschlossen Oklumentik gegen Harry einzusetzen. „

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Severus, obwohl es eher offensichtlich war, dass es das war; der Junge hatte offensichtlich keine Kontrolle über seine Gefühle und so würde es für ihn sehr schwierig sein, seinen Geist zu verschließen.

„Meine Vermutung ist, dass Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass die Verbindung zwischen den beiden mehr gefährlicher als vorteilhaft ist.

„Aber warum sollte Harry ihn dann noch sehen können?", fragte Remus finster. „Ich meine, Ich bezweifle, dass Voldemort wollte, dass Harry so etwas sehen würde…"

„Nein, dass denke ich nicht." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und dann war er nachdenklich, er würde noch mehr darüber nachdenken müssen.

**Als er nicht antwortete, packte sie ihn am Arm.**

„**Harry, er übernimmt gerade das Ministerium und die Zeitungen und die halbe Zaubererwelt! Lass ihn nicht auch noch in deinen Kopf!"**

Harry zog eine Grimasse, und dachte darüber nach, dass er ja nicht wirklich eine Chance hatte, aber er sagte nichts laut.

„Das war das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Charlie. „Wer will als nächstes lesen?"

„Ich will", sagte Tonks und nahm das Buch von ihm.


	6. The Ghoul in Pyjamas

THE GHOUL IN PAJAMAS

„**Der Ghul im Schlafanzug",**las Tonks.

**In den folgenden Tagen lastete der Schock, Mad-Eye verloren zu haben, auf dem Haus;**

„Das sagst du uns", murmelte Tonks, sie fand es schwierig zu lesen, doch sie versuchte ihr bestes.

**Harry dachte ständig, dass er gleich mit polternden Schritten durch die Hintertür kommen würde, wie die anderen Ordensmittglieder, die ein und aus gingen, um Neuigkeiten zu bringen. Harry spürte, dass er sein Schuldgefühl und seinen Kummer nur durch Taten lindern konnte und dass er so bald wie möglich zu seiner Mission aufbrechen sollte, Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören.**

„Horkruxe?", sagten mehrere Leute. Die meisten Leute waren verwirrt und hatten keine Ahnung was ein Horkrux war oder warum Harry es zerstören wollte. Allerdings erbleichte eine Person und keuchte auf.

„So hat er es geschafft! Deshalb hat er das erste Mal überlebt!" Sirius sah Dumbledore an.

„Ja ich habe den Beweis gefunden, dass Voldemort in der Tat mindestens einen Horkrux gemacht hat, und ich fürchte, dass er mehr geschaffen hat", sagte Dumbledore schwer und sah Sirius neugierig in die Augen. „Ich bin allerdings überrascht, dass du über sie weißt."  
>„Es wurde in einem von Vaters Büchern erwähnt.", Sirius schüttelte sich kurz. „Er hat mir und Regulus gesagt nie hinein zusehen…"<p>

„Also hast du rein gesehen", sagte Snape entsetzt.

„Richtig" Sirius schmitzte, obwohl seine Augen sich verdunkelten und er den Mann mit den fettigen Haaren ansah.

„Professor, ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz was ein Horkrux ist?", sagte Hermine und sah Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus, dann sagte er: „Ich denke wir sollten weiter lesen und wenn der Begriff in diesem Kapitel nicht mehr erklärt wird oder ihr noch weitere Fragen haben solltet, dann versuchte ich mein bestes um sie zu beantworten."

Hermine nickte und Tonks nahm das als Bestätigung, dass sie wieder anfangen sollten zu lesen.

„**Jedenfalls kannst du nichts tun gegen diese –", Ron formte mit den Lippen das Wort Horkruxe,**

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue und nahm an, dass Ron und Hermine alles wissen musste, was er Harry erzählt hatte. Aber so wirklich wohl fühlte er sich nicht bei dem Gedanken, dass mehr Leute darüber Bescheid wussten (und deshalb fühlte er sich auch so unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass alle Leute in diesem Raum es rausfinden würden). Allerdings wusste er, dass Harry seine Freunde brauchen würde, um das alles zu überstehen, wenn er ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Dies war eine Interessante Theorie und er schien auch zu bemerken, dass er nicht da sein würde um Harry zu helfen. Wenn das stimmt, und er starrte Snape an, wäre das eine gute Erklärung, weshalb Snape ihn töten würde. Gibt es einen besseren Weg Voldemort davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape sein Mann ist, als seinen größten Gegner zu besiegen (abgesehen von Harry natürlich)?

„**bevor du siebzehn bist. Du hast immer noch die Spur auf dir. Und wir können hier genauso gut planen wie anderswo auch, stimmt's? Oder meinst du etwa", er senkte die Stimme und flüsterte, „du weißt bereits, wo diese Du-weißt-schon-welche sind?"**

„Ehrlich mal Ron, kannst du das Wort überhaupt sagen?", sagte Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf und seine Brüder kicherten alle.

„Ich wollte anscheinend nicht überhört werden", schnaubte Ron zurück.

„**Nein", gab Harry zu.**

„**Ich glaube, Hermine hat in letzter Zeit 'n bisschen nachgeforscht", sagte Ron.**

„Was für eine Überraschung", hänselte Fred und Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„**Sie wollte aber nichts davon erzählen, bevor du hier angekommen bist."**

**Sie saßen am Frühstückstisch; Mr. Weasley und Bill hatten sich gerade auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht, Mrs Weasley war nach oben gegangen, um Hermine und Ginny zu wecken, während Fleur entschwebt war, um ein Bad zu nehmen. **

„**Die Spur löst sich am Einunddreißigsten", sagte Harry. „Das heißt, ich muss nur noch vier Tage hierbleiben. Dann kann ich –"**

„**Fünf Tage", korrigierte ihn Ron energisch. „Wir müssen bis zur Hochzeit bleiben. Die bringen uns um, wenn wir sie versäumen."**

„Denke ich auch", sagte Molly. „Eine Hochzeit ist für eine Familie und ihr müsst dortbleiben!"

„Ja, ich denke ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommst 'Arry" Fleur lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück, was Ginny dazu brachte, dass Gesicht zu verziehen.

**Harry vermutete, dass mit „sie" Fleur und Mrs Weasley gemeint waren. **

„Nun, offensichtlich hattest du darüber recht", kicherte Sirius, als beide Frauen ihn anfunkelten aber ihn kümmerte es nicht sehr. Es fühlte sich einfach nett an, so viele Menschen um sich zu haben.

„**Es ist ein zusätzlicher Tag", sagte Ron, als Harry rebellisch dreinblickte.**

„**Kapieren die nicht, wie wichtig –?"**

„'**Türlich nicht", sagte Ron. „Die haben keinen Schimmer.**

„Und warum haben wir keinen Schimmer!", sagte Molly scharf, doch ihr Blick galt nicht direkt ihrem Sohn oder Harry, sondern Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hielt sich immer für einen tapferen Mann, aber es war sehr schwer der grimmig dreinblickenden Hexe in Auge zu sehen. „Ich denke, Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie es niemandem erzählen sollten…"

„Ja, dass hab ich schon verstanden", sagte Molly heiß. „Aber warum?"

„Ich war schon immer misstrauisch, was passieren könnte, wenn zu viele Leute über Voldemorts Geheimnis Bescheid wissen könnten. Das würde ihn geschützter machen und es wäre viel schwerer ihn zu zerstören.", sagte Dumbledore.

Molly öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Arthur legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte ihr so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte: „Das ist genug Molly." Sie schnaubte und sah immer noch sauer aus, aber sie sagte nichts mehr.

**Und wo du gerade davon sprichst – ich wollte mit dir darüber reden."**

**Ron warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür zum Flur, um sicherzugehen, dass Mrs Weasley noch nicht zurückkam, dann beugte er sich näher zu Harry.**

„**Mum hat versucht, es aus Hermine und mir rauszukriegen. Was wir vorhaben. Sie wird es als Nächstes bei dir probieren, also pass auf. Dad und Lupin haben auch beide gefragt, aber als wir meinten, dass Dumbledore zu dir gesagt hat, dass du es keinem außer uns erzählen sollst, haben sie damit aufgehört. Mum aber nicht. Die ist hartnäckig."**

„Sollte ich auch", murmelte Molly, sie sah immer noch sehr eingeschnappt aus.

**[****Rons Voraussage bestätigte sich innerhalb weniger Stunden.**

„Keine Überraschung", sagte alle Weasley Jungen.

**Kurz vor dem Mittagessen nahm Mrs Weasley Harry beiseite mit der Bitte, sich eine einzelne Männersocke anzusehen, die, wie sie glaubte, aus seinem Rucksack stammen könnte. Kaum hatte sie ihn in der kleinen Waschküche neben der Küche in die Enge getrieben, fing sie auch schon an.**

„Du solltest niemals auf den einzelnen Socken Trick hereinfallen, Harry" Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf in Enttäuschung.

„Den benutzt sie schon seit Jahren", fügte George hinzu.

„Mal Ehrlich, ich denke wir sind alle schon mal auf diesen Trick hereingefallen", kicherte Charlie. „Er war kein freudiges Gespräch, das kann ich euch sagen."

„Und worüber ging es, Charlie Bär", hänselte ihn Tonks.

„Würdest du nicht wissen wollen", sagte Charlie und versuchte lässig auszusehen, aber seine Ohren nahmen eine rote Farbe an, obwohl die Farbe auch davon hätte kommen können, dass Tonks seinen alten Spitznamen aus der Schule benutzt hatte (sie wusste, dass er den Namen hasste, doch er nannte sie immer Nymphy, deshalb hatte sie sich auch etwas ausgedacht).

Tonks schmollte einen Augenblick, sie wollte ihn weiter hänseln, aber sie entschloss sich dazu weiterzulesen.

„**Ron und Hermine denken anscheinend, ihr drei würdet jetzt Hogwarts sausen lassen", begann sie in einem heiteren, beiläufigen Ton.**

Hermine schauderte und Harry senkte seinen Kopf. Sie ging von Hogwarts wegen ihm… um ihm zu helfen, wie konnte er sie das… „Au!"

„Geschieht dir Recht, hör auf so einen Blödsinn zu denken", schnaubte Hermine.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Gedankenlesen kannst", murrte Harry und rubbelte sich seinen Arm, dort wo Hermine ihn geschlagen hatte.

„Kann ich auch nicht, aber es war offensichtlich was du gedacht hast", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„**Oh", sagte Harry. ****„Nun, Jaah. Tun wir auch."**

**In einer Ecke drehte sich die Wäschemangel von ganz allein und wrang offenbar eines von Mr. Weasleys Unterhemden aus.**

„**Darf ich fragen, warum ihr eure Ausbildung abbrecht?", sagte Mrs Weasley.**

„**Also, Dumbledore hat mir vor seinem Tod aufgetragen… was zu tun", murmelte Harry. „Ron und Hermine wissen davon und die wollen mitkommen."**

„**Was denn zu tun?"**

„**Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht –"**

„**Nun, offen gestanden glaube ich, dass Arthur und ich ein Recht haben, es zu erfahren, und ich bin sicher, Mr. und Mrs Granger würden das auch so sehen!", sagte Mrs Weasley.**

**Harry hatte die „besorgte Eltern" – Attacke befürchtet.**

„Und was meinst du damit?", fragte Molly und sah Harry scharf an.

„Ich…" Harry öffnete seinen Mund, fand aber keine Erklärung, als sagt er nur: „Es tut mir leid."

**Er zwang sich, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, wobei ihm auffiel, dass sie genau denselben Braunton hatten wie sie von Ginny.**

„Wirklich!", sagten Molly und Ginny beide.

„Ja sind sie", sagte Arthur, der schon so oft in ihre Augen gesehen hatte. Dann sah er Harry neugierig an, wieso kannte er Ginnys Blick so genau?

Während Arthur neugierig guckte, sahen alle Weasley Jungen Harry misstrauisch an, sie freuten sich über diese Nachricht gar nicht.

**Das half nicht.**

„**Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass sonst noch jemand davon erfährt, Mrs Weasley. Es tut mir leid. Ron und Hermine müssen nicht mitkommen, es ist deren Entscheidung –"**

„Als ob wir eine Wahl hätten", spotteten Ron und Hermine zur selben Zeit und Harry konnte nichts anders, als ein wenig freudiger zu gucken, sie würden immer für ihn da sein.

„**Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum du gehen musst!", schnappte sie, nun ohne jedes Versteckspiel.**

Alle Weasley Kinder lachten, sie kannten diese Taktik genau. Arthur hätte auch gelacht, wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, was Molly mit ihm angestellt hätte.

**Ihr seid gerade mal volljährig, alle drei! Das ist völliger Blödsinn;**

„Natürlich, Mum", sagte Fred.

„Jaah, was für ein Blödsinn ist das…Harry ist noch nicht mal Volljährig!", fügte George hinzu.

„Ach, haltet die Klappe", sagte Molly und funkelte die beiden an.

„**wenn Dumbledore einen Auftrag gehabt hätte, dann hätte er den ganzen Orden zur Verfügung gehabt! Harry, du musst ihn falsch verstanden haben. Wahrscheinlich hat er dir von etwas erzählt, das getan werden musste, und du hast gedacht, dass du es –"**

Alle Blicke gingen wieder zu Dumbledore, der unbequem drein sah.

„**Ich habe es nicht falsch verstanden", sagte Harry entschieden. „Ich muss es tun." Er gab ihr die einzelne Socke zurück, die er sich anschauen sollte und die ein goldenes Binsenmuster trug. „Und die gehört nicht mir, ich bin kein Fan von Puddlemere United."**

„Du solltest, sie sind der Wahnsinn", erzählte ihm Bill.

„Sind sind nicht so schlecht", sagte Fred. „Wir verfolgen sie so ein bisschen, seit Oliver in dem Team ist…"

„Im letzten Spiel hat er sogar mitgespielt…", sagte George.

„Er war gar nicht so schlecht", fügte Fred hinzu. „obwohl, ich würde sie immer noch nicht Wahnsinn nennen…"

„Wie auch immer" Tonks rollte mit den Augen, sie mochte gutes Quidditch Gerede genauso gerne wie die anderen, aber diesem Gespräch war einfach vergeudete Zeit.

„**Oh, natürlich nicht", sagte Mrs Weasley, indem sie jäh und ziemlich entnervend ihren üblichen Ton wieder anschlug. „Das hätte ich wissen müssen. Nun, Harry, solange wir dich noch hier haben, hast du doch nichts dagegen, bei den Vorbereitungen für Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit zu helfen, oder? Es gibt immer noch so viel zu tun."**

„Stimm nicht zu, Mann… das ist eine Falle", rief Ron.

„Hmph" Molly funkelte ihn an und er schrumpfte in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das es darauf ankommt, es ist doch nur richtig zu helfen, oder" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Molly lächelte ihn an. Was für ein rücksichtsvoller Junge er doch ist.

„Weißt du Harry, manchmal kann ich dich überhaupt nicht verstehen." Sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

„**Nein – ich – natürlich nicht", sagte Harry, durch diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel irritiert.**

„**Nett von dir", erwiderte sie, und als sie die Waschküche verließ, lächelte sie. **

**Von diesem Moment an hielt Mrs Weasley Harry, Ron und Hermine so sehr mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf Trab, dass sie kaum Zeit zum Nachdenken hatten. Die netteste Erklärung für dieses Verhalten wäre gewesen, dass Mrs Weasley sie alle von den Gedanken an Mad-Eye und die Schrecken ablenken wollte, die sie auf ihrem Flug vor kurzem durchlitten hatten.**

„Jaah, das ist zu nett für unsere liebe alte Mum", sagten Fred und George.

„Oh, nennt sie nicht so!", sagte Sirius überraschenderweise und als alle ihm einen neugierigen Blick zuwarfen, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „So hab ich meine Mutter genannt… Und ich sehe wirklich überhaupt keinen Vergleich."

„Da hast du Recht, Sirius gutes alten Haus", sagte Fred.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir es wagen Mummy noch mal so zu nennen", fügte George hinzu.

Molly zog eine Grimasse, sie mochte es überhaupt nicht Mummy genannt zu werden.

**Nach zwei Tagen, an denen sie unentwegt Besteck geputzt, Hochzeitsgeschenke, Schleifen und Blumen farblich aufeinander abgestimmt, den Garten entgnomt und Mrs Weasley geholfen hatten, gewaltige Mengen an Kanapees zuzubereiten, vermutete Harry jedoch allmählich einen anderen Beweggrund bei ihr. Alle Aufgaben, die sie verteilte, schienen ihn, Ron und Hermine voneinander fernzuhalten; er hatte seit dem ersten Abend, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, wie Voldemort Ollivander folterte, keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit den beiden allein zu sprechen.**

„Du bist ein wenig offensichtlich, Liebling", kicherte Arthur.

„Ehrlich, Arthur, Ich glaube ich hätte sie genauso hart drangenommen, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie etwas planen würden", sagte Molly. „Weißt du wie viel Arbeit wir zu tun haben, bei einer Hochzeit im Fuchsbau?"

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, du kannst mich erleuchten", sagte Arthur und sah leicht amüsiert aus. „Aber erst später."

**[style type="bold"]**** „Ich glaubte, Mum denkt, dass sie eure Abreise hinauszögern kann, wenn sie es schafft, zu verhindern, dass ihr drei zusammenkommt und Pläne schmiedet", erklärte Ginny Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme, als sie am dritten Tag seines Aufenthalts den Tisch zum Abendessen deckten.**

Molly errötete und alle Weasleys lachten.

„**Und was soll ihrer Meinung nach dann passieren?", murmelte Harry. Vielleicht bringt jemand anders Voldemort um, während sie uns hier aufhält und Blätterteigpasteten machen lässt?"**

„Mann… Ich glaub nicht, dass du das gesagt hast!", keuchte Ron und sah geschockt aus.

„Was?", fing Harry an und errötete. „Ich muss nicht nachgedacht haben…"

„Nun, dass ist offensichtlich", sagte Hermine. „Aber normalerweise bist du…"

„Verschlossen…", sagte Fred.

„Man bekommt kein Wort aus dir heraus…", sagte George.

„Nicht, wenn es so etwas wie das ist", ging Fred weiter ein.

„Warum redest du so mit Gin-Gin", fragte George und Ginny hisste ihn an, weil er sie so nannte.

„Ehrlich, ich hab keine Idee", sagte Harry, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, er wusste wohin das alles führen würde, genauso wie die meisten Leute im Raum. Es entsprach dennoch ein wenig der Wahrheit, er hatte keine Ahnung warum er so offen zu Ginny sprach.

Es war wahr, er hatte einige Unterschiede bei ihr dieses Jahr festgestellt, es war als würde er sie das erste Mal sehen und sie wäre nicht Rons kleine Schwester, die jedes Mal errötete, wenn er den Raum betrat. Allerding hatte er keine solche Gefühle für sie… okay, sie war schon irgendwie süß… ach halt die Klappe oder willst du, dass dir sechs wütende Brüder in den Arsch treten, Harry zischte über den Gedanken. Außerdem, er ging praktischerweise mit Cho im Moment und er hatte definitiv Gefühle für sie. Plus, Ginny hatte einen Freund… sie mag ihn doch gar nicht mehr, richtig? Er muss sich doch also keine Sorgen mehr machen, oder?

„Tonks, ich denke du solltest weiter lesen, bevor mein Patensohn einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet.", kicherte Sirius.

**Er hatte, ohne nachzudenken, gesprochen und sah Ginnys Gesicht erbleichen.**

„**Also stimmt es?", sagte sie. „Das wollt ihr versuchen?"**

„**Ich – nicht – das war nur ein Witz", sagte Harry ausweichend.**

„Jaah, richtig Harry, du weißt dass ich dir das nicht glauben werde." Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Sie mochte diese Anzeichen die zeigten, dass sie und Harry so eine Art Beziehung hatten… gerade erst waren sie so etwas wie Freunde geworden und nun… nein, hör auf. Du hast so hart daran gearbeitet über ihn hinweg zukommen, dachte sie, obwohl sie nie wusste, ob sie wirklich ganz über ihn hinweg gekommen war, egal wie sehr sie Micheal mochte, Harry würde immer mehr für sie bedeuten.

**Sie starrten einander unverwandt an, und es war nicht nur Entsetzten, das sich auf Ginnys Gesicht abzeichnete. Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass er seit jenen heimlichen Treffen in abgelegenen Winkeln auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände zum ersten Mal allein mit ihr war.**

„Heimlichen Treffen?" Charlie war derjenige der rief, aber alle anderen Weasleys Brüder sahen genauso wütend aus wie er. Alle außer Ron, der wütend, ein wenig verletzt und sichtlich krank aussah. „Was hast du mit Ginny gemacht!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung…Ehrlich!"; sagte Harry und sah geschockt aus.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", schnappte Ginny zu ihrem zweiältesten Bruder, der ein wenig zuckte bei ihrem Blick, aber er blieb standhaft. „Erst mal, es gibt keinen Grund jemanden anzuschreien für etwas, das noch nicht passiert ist! Und zweitens… Und das ist etwas was ihr euch dringend merken solltet. Es ist nicht eure Angelegenheit, von keinem von euch!"

„Merlin, ich dachte Harry hätte den Verstand verloren mit einem Mädchen auszugehen, dass sechs ältere Brüder hat, aber das ist ja gar nichts im Gegensatz zu ihr selber.", flüsterte Sirius zu Remus. Der Werwolf sah unbequem aus, da er wusste, dass alle zugehört hatten, aber Tonks schnaubte und Hermine versuchte ernsthaft nicht zu lachen. Sie dachte immer das Ginny eine gute Partie für Harry war.

„Gut Ginny, aber wenn er dir weh…", sagte Charlie und seine Ohren waren genauso rot wie Backsteine und er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ihr werden gar nichts tun! Du hast mich gehört, Charlie! Alle!", sagte Ginny und gab allen ein Funkeln, selbst zu Percy, zum ersten Mal seit er den Raum betreten hatte. „Du kannst nun weiter lesen, Tonks."

„Okay", sagte Tonks fröhlich, sie wusste, dass es immer einen Grund gab, warum sie Ginny so sehr mochte.

**Er war sicher, dass sie auch daran dachte. Beide zuckten zusammen, als die Tür aufging und Mr. Weasley, Kingsley und Bill hereinkamen. **

**Es waren nun häufig andere Ordensmitglieder zum Abendessen bei ihnen zu Gast, weil der Fuchsbau den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf als Hauptquartier ersetzt hatte. Mr. Weasley hatte erklärt, dass nach dem Tod von Dumbledore, ihrem Geheimniswahrer, jeder, dem Dumbledore den Standort des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz anvertraut hatte, selbst ein Geheimniswahrer geworden sei. **

„Das heißt, dass der Ort nicht länger sicher ist, irgendjemand könnte versehendlich etwas herausrutschen.", sagte Molly.

„Stimme ich vollkommen zu", sagte Dumbledore und Molly verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich damit zu rechtfertigen versuchte, dass er ihnen nicht alles erzählte… was auch immer es war, was er Harry aufgetragen hatte.

„**Und da wir etwa zwanzig Leute sind, wird die Kraft des Fidelius-Zaubers beträchtlich abgeschwächt. Zwanzig Mal mehr Möglichkeiten für die Todesser, das Geheimnis aus jemandem rauszukriegen. Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass er noch lange hält. **

„**Aber Snape hat ihnen bestimmt inzwischen die Adresse verraten, oder?", fragte Harry.**

„Ja das ist wahr", sagte Remus und sah Severus nachdenklich an. Severus sah stattdessen das Buch an, und Remus konnte nicht anders als einzugestehen, dass dies ein Argument dafür war, dass Dumbledore Recht haben könnte, dass Severus auf ihrer Seite war.

„**Nun, Mad-Eye hat ein paar Flüche gegen Snape eingerichtet, für den Fall, dass er wieder dort auftaucht. Wir hoffen, dass sie stark genug sind, ihn fernzuhalten, und ihm auch die Zunge zu lähmen, wenn er versucht, über das Haus zu reden, aber wir können nicht sicher sein. Es wäre verrückt gewesen, das Haus weiterhin als Hauptquartier zu verwenden, jetzt, wo sein Schutz so brüchig geworden ist."**

**In der Küche war es an diesem Abend so voll, dass man nur schwer mit Messer und Gabel hantieren konnte. Harry fand sich dicht an Ginny gedrängt; bei all dem Unausgesprochenen, das gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war, wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, sie hätten ein paar Leute zwischen sich gehabt. **

Harry rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, er hat gut geschätzt was Ginny gerade vor einer Minute gesagt hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher was passiert wäre, wenn er etwas getan hätte, was sie verletzt hätte. Offensichtlich, war die Beziehung, die er mit ihr hatte, sehr angespannt. Er war überrascht, wie sehr es ihn bedrückte.

**Er war so angestrengt darauf bedacht, ihren Arm nicht zu streifen, dass er kaum sein Hühnchen schneiden konnte. **

„**Keine Neuigkeiten über Mad-Eye?", fragte Harry Bill.**

„**Nichts", erwiderte Bill.**

**Sie hatten Moody kein Begräbnis bereiten können, weil es Bill und Lupin nicht gelungen war, seinen Leichnam zu bergen. Es war während des Kampfes dunkel gewesen und nach all dem Getümmel schwierig, den Ort zu finden, wo er abgestürzt war.**

„Armer Moody", seufzte Tonks.

„**Der Tagesprophet hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass er gestorben ist oder dass man seinen Leichnam gefunden hätte", fuhr Bill fort. „Aber das will nicht viel heißen. Der hält zurzeit einiges unter der Decke."**

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murrte Harry.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Dinge in dieser Hinsicht für eine Weile besser zu werden scheinen.", sagte Remus. „Es hat halt gerade erst begonnen."

„Das beruhigt mich so gar nicht", murmelte Harry.

„**Und sie haben immer noch keine Anhörung einberufen wegen all der Magie, die ich als Minderjähriger eingesetzt habe, um den Todessern zu entkommen?", rief Harry quer über den Tisch Mr. Weasley zu, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Weil sie wissen, dass ich keine Wahl hatte, oder weil sie nicht wollen, dass ich der ganzen Welt sage, dass Voldemort mich angegriffen hat.**

„Letzteres, glaube ich", sagte Remus, „obwohl, wenn alles gesagt und getan wurde, dann wäre es vielleicht gut gewesen allen davon zu erzählen."  
>„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry. „Würden sie nicht Angst haben, wenn sie wüssten, dass Voldemort Leute angreift."<p>

„Ja, denke ich auch", sagte Remus. „aber es würde sie auch ermutigen, zu wissen, dass du gegen ihn gekämpft hast… und wieder überlebt hat!" Harry zog eine Grimasse. . „Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber du bist eine öffentliche Persönlichkeit und ein Symbol der Hoffnung für die meisten Leute, vor allem jetzt, da Dumbledore weg ist…ähm…sorry Sir."

„Keine Ursache, ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Wie auch immer", murrte Harry, die ganze Sache erschien ihm immer noch blöd.

Severus sah Harry neugierig an, es sah so aus, als ob der Junge seinen Namen in der Zeitung nicht gerne sah… das konnte nicht sein, oder?

„**Letzteres, glaube ich. Scrimgeour will nicht zugeben, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer so mächtig ist, wie er ist, und auch nicht, dass es in Askaban einen Massenausbruch gegeben hat."**

„**Jaah, warum der Öffentlichkeit die Wahrheit mitteilen?", sagte Harry und schloss seine Hand so fest um sein Messer, dass sie blassen Narben auf seinem rechten Handrücken sich weiß von der Haut abhoben: Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen.**

„Was ist das?", sagten Molly und Sirius beide und sahen Harry beide in Sorge an und er reib sich unbewusst den Hinterkopf.

„Hast du das immer noch?", fragte Sirius, stand auf und nahm Harrys Hand und tatsächlich sah er die rote Narbe auf seinem Handrücken. „Wann ist das passiert?"

„Es ist gar nichts", sagte Harry und entriss ihm seine Hand.

„Sei nicht dumm, Harry, das muss durch eine Blutfeder verursacht worden sein, so fein wie das geschrieben worden is, kann es nichts anderes sein und es ist offensichtlich deine eigene Handschrift…", sagte Sirius. „Obwohl, Ich habe noch nie von eine Blutfeder gehört, die solch tiefe Narben hinterlässt…"

„Nun, dass passiert, wenn jemand dich immer und immer wieder das selbe schreiben lässt, bis die Nachricht sich verinnerlicht!", zischte Ron.

„Du wusstest davon!", keuchte Molly. „Warum hast du es keinem erzählt? Das ist keine akzeptable Form der Bestrafung in Hogwarts!"

„Ich versichere dir, dass ist es definitiv nicht!", sagte McGonagall und sah entsetzt drein über diese Vorstellung, obwohl sie Harry auch traurig ansah. „Potter, die hätten zu mir kommen sollen, ich hätte…"

„Ehrlich Professor, Ich bin mir nicht sicher was sie dieser Kröte antun können", murmelte Harry. „Und ich wollte ihr diese Genugtuung nicht lassen."

„Ich hab das nie verstanden", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und trotzdem habt ihr uns nichts erzählt!", rief Molly erneut.

„Harry hat es uns verboten", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir wollten sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, obwohl wir wussten, dass es falsch war.", sagte Hermine.

„Schaut mal, dass spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle, als können wir bitte wieder anfangen zu lesen.", sagte Harry scharf.

„**Ist keiner im Ministerium bereit, ihm die Stirn zu bieten", fragte Ron zornig.**

„**Natürlich, Ron, aber die Leute haben Angst", antwortete Mr. Weasley, „Angst, dass sie die Nächsten sein werden, die verschwinden, dass ihre Kinder die Nächsten sind, die überfallen werden! Es gehen schlimme Gerüchte um; ich glaube zum Beispiel nicht, dass die Mugglekundelehrerin von Hogwarts zurückgetreten ist.**

Alle senkten ihren Kopf, sie ist nicht zurückgetreten.

**Sie wurde schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Unterdessen schließt sich Scrimgeour den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro ein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er an einem Plan arbeitet."**

**Es folgte eine Pause, in der Mrs Weasley die leeren Teller beiseite zauberte und Apfelkuchen servierte.**

„**Wir müssen entscheiden, wie wir disch tarnen 'Arry", sagte Fleur, als alle ihren Nachtisch hatten.**

„Tarnen…wofür?", sagte Harry.

„**Auf der 'Ochzeit", fügte sie hinzu, als er verwirrt dreinblickte.**

„Oh", sagte Harry und die meisten fingen an zu kichern.

„**Natürlisch ist keiner von unseren Gästen ein Todesser, aber wir können nischt garantieren, dass keinem etwas rausrutscht, wenn alle Champagner getrunken 'aben."**

**Harry schloss aus ihren Worten, dass sie immer noch Hagrid im Verdacht hatte.**

Mehrere Leute funkelten Fleur an, aber sie bemerkte es nicht.

„**Ja, ganz richtig", sagte Mrs Weasley am Kopfende der Tafel, wo sie mit der Brille auf der Nasenspitze saß und eine riesige Liste von Aufgaben überflog, die sie auf ein sehr langes Stück Pergament gekritzelt hatte. „Wie steht's Ron, hast du schon dein Zimmer geputzt?"**

Ron stöhnte und Molly funkelte sie an.

„**Wieso?", rief Ron, knallte seinen Löffel hin und sah seine Mutter wütend an. „Wieso muss mein Zimmer geputzt werden? Harry und ich sind ganz zufrieden, so, wie es ist!"**

„Eigentlich, wenn es so ist, wie es das letzte Mal war, als ich bei dir war, dann könnte es schon etwas Reinigung gebrauchen.", sagte Harry, obwohl er sich ehrlich nicht darum scherte, wie das Zimmer aussah.

„Verräter", sagte Ron mit Abscheu und Harry lachte einfach.

„**Wir feiern hier in ein paar Tagen die Hochzeit deines Bruders, junger Mann –"**

„**Und heiraten die in meinem Schlafzimmer?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. „Nein! Also warum im Namen von Merlins linkem Hänge–"**

„RONALD!", tadelten Hermine und Molly ihn.

„**Sprich nicht so mit deiner Mutter", erwiderte Mr. Weasley bestimmt. „Und tu, was man dir sagt."**

**Ron warf beiden Eltern finstere Blicke zu, dann nahm er seinen Löffel und machte sich über sie letzten Bissen seines Apfelkuchens her.**

„**Ich kann dir helfen, da ist einiges von meinem Kram dabei", sagte Harry zu Ron gewandt, aber Mrs Weasley schnitt ihm das Wort ab. **

„Keine Chance Harry", fing Fred an.

"Mum macht es dir nicht so leicht", beendete George.

„**Nein, Harry, Schatz, mir wäre es lieber, du würdest Arthur helfen, den Hühnerstall auszumisten, und, Hermine, ich wär dir sehr dankbar, wenn du die Betten für Monsieur und Madame Delacour frisch beziehen könntest, du weißt, sie kommen morgen früh um elf an."**

„Na super, alles was wir brauchen sind noch mehr Leute im Fuchsbau", murmelte Ron.

„Ronald, sei nicht so unhöflich", zischte Hermine ihn an.

„Was? Ich hab nichts gegen sie, ich sag ja nur, dass wir auch ohne sie schon viel zu viele sind", schnappte Ron zurück.

„Tonks, lies einfach weiter, bitte", sagte Harry, die aufgehört hatte zu lesen, um sie reden zu lassen, aber Harry wusste das ein Streit daraus folgen würde und hoffentlich würden sie aufhören, wenn sie einfach weiter lesen würden.

**Doch wie sich herausstellte, gab es bei den Hühnern sehr wenig zu tun.**

„**Es ist nicht nötig, das, ähm, Molly gegenüber zu erwähnen", sagte Mr. Weasley zu Harry,**

Arthur gluckste nervös umher und Molly funkelte ihn an.

„Was ist es jetzt schon wieder?", zischte Molly und Arthur zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zuckte leicht zusammen, seine Wunde tat ihm weh.

**indem er ihm den Weg zum Hühnerstall versperrte, „aber, ähm, Ted Tonks hat mir fast alles geschickt, was von Sirius' Motorrad übrig war, und ich, ähm, verstecke – das heißt, ich verstaue – es hier drin.**

„Ich denke es zu versteckten war genau das richtige", lachte Sirius und Molly funkelte ihn scharf an. Alle Weasley Kinder lachten, während Harry, Hermine, Tonks und Remus versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich glaub es nicht, Arthur!", rief Molly. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Ähm…Ich…Öhm… Ich…weiß nicht", stotterte Arthur.

**Sagenhafte Sachen: Da ist eine Auspuffdichtung dabei oder wie das Ding heißt, eine prächtige Batterie, und es wird eine großartige Gelegenheit sein herauszufinden, wie Bremsen funktionieren. Ich wird mal versuchen, alles wieder zusammenzubauen, wenn Molly nicht – ich meine, wenn ich Zeit habe."**

Dieses Kommentar, erntete Arthur nur ein weiteres Funkeln von seiner Frau und alle fingen an zu kichern.

**Als sie ins Haus zurückkamen, war Mrs Weasley nirgends zu sehen, und so stahl sich Harry nach oben in Rons Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach.**

„Siehst du was du getan hast, Arthur!", schnappte Molly.

„Ehrlich Molly, Liebling, Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn die drei Mal die Möglichkeit haben zu reden", sagte Arthur vernünftig. „Sie würden es niemals zulassen, dass jemand sie abhält, dafür sind sie zu stur und es ist besser, wenn sie einige Vorbereitungszeit haben."

„**Ich mach's schon, ich bin ja dabei –! Oh, du bist es", sagte Ron erleichtert, als Harry das Zimmer betrat. Ron legte sich wieder aufs Bett, von dem er offensichtlich gerade aufgestanden war.**

Molly starrte ihren jüngsten Sohn an, der ein wenig zu selbstgefällig für ihren Geschmack aussah.

**Im Zimmer war es genauso unordentlich wie schon die ganze Woche, nur dass Hermine jetzt hinten in der Ecke saß, mit ihrem flauschigen orangeroten Kater Krummbein zu ihren Füßen, und Bücher auf zwei riesige Stapel sortierte, unter denen Harry einige seiner eigenen erkannte.**

„**Hi, Harry", sagte sie, als er sich auf sein Feldbett setzte.**

„**Und wie hast du es geschafft, dich loszueisen?"**

„**Oh, Rons Mum hat vergessen, dass sie Ginny und mich schon gestern gebeten hat, die Bettwäsche zu wechseln"; sagte Hermine.**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie nicht daran erinnert hast", sagte Fred.

„Ich dachte du wärst immer die Ehrliche von euch!", fügte George hinzu.

„Oh, dass ist sie, aber offensichtlich wollte sie ein wenig wertvolle Zeit mit Ron verbringen", sagte Ginny und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Hermine und Ron erröteten zu selben Zeit und alle anderen Lachten.

**Sie warf Nummerologie und Grammatica auf den einen Stapel und Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste auf den anderen.**

„**Wir haben gerade über Mad-Eye gesprochen", sagte Ron zu Harry. „Ich denke, dass er überlebt haben könnte."**

Tonks Stimme zitterte Leicht, als sie das las und obwohl sie ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass das was Ron gesagt hatte wahr war, kam sie nicht herum, dass zu hoffen.

„**Aber Bill hat gesehen, wie ihn der Todesfluch getroffen hat", entgegnete Harry.**

„**Jaah, aber Bill war auch unter Beschuss", sagte Ron. „Wie kann er sicher sein bei dem, was er gesehen hat?"**

„**Selbst wenn ihn der Todesfluch verfehlt hat, ist Mad-Eye immer noch etwa dreihundert Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt", sagte Hermine, die jetzt Quidditch-Mannschaften Britanniens und Irlands in der Hand wog.**

„**Er hätte einen Schildzauber einsetzten können –"**

„**Fleur meinte, dass es ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen hat", sagte Harry.**

„**Also gut, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, dass er tot ist", sagte Ron mürrisch und klopfte sein Kissen etwas bequemer zurecht.**

„Ronald, natürlich wollen wir das nicht", schnappte Hermine. „Aber es gibt keinen Grund auf etwas zu hoffen, dass nicht möglich sein kann."

„Wie auch immer, Mine", sagte Ron und rollte mit den Augen.

„Mine?", fragte Hermine und Ron errötete sofort.

„Äh…ähm… Ich wollte das nicht sagen", stotterte Ron und seine Ohren wurden mit jedem Wort noch röter.

„Nein, ist okay…Du kannst mich gerne so nennen", sagte Hermine sanft und errötete selber. Sie hatte noch nie einen Spitznamen… jedenfalls noch nie so einen schmeichelhaften.

„Wirklich… du magst ihn?", sagte Ron, mit mehr Begeisterung, als eigentlich nötig.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, aber es ist nicht schlimmer, als mein voller Name", sagte Hermine.

„Was redest du denn da, Hermine, dein Name ist wunderschön", sagte Ron bevor er richtig denken konnte und wurde noch röter und starrte auf den Boden. Hätte er nicht weggesehen, hätte er gesehen, dass Hermine selber sehr aufgeregt aussah und vergnügt. Natürlich war das kichern, dass durch den gesamten Raum ging, nicht gerade hilfreich.

„Arg, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich hier sein muss und über Potters Leben lesen muss, aber ist es jetzt wirklich nötig, dass ich jetzt auch noch zusehen muss, wie Weasel und das S… Lockenköpfen flirten?", stöhnte Molly.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", schnappten mehrere Leute, obwohl das kichern in dem Raum noch mehr anstieß, bei dem Anblick von Ron und Hermines peinlich berührten Gesichtern.

„**Natürlich wollen wir nicht, dass er tot ist!", sagte Hermine mit entsetztem Blick. „Es ist furchtbar, dass er tot ist! Aber wir sind eben realistisch."  
>Harry stellte sich zum ersten Mal Mad-Eyes Leiche vor, mit gebrochenen Gliedmaßen wie sie von Dumbledore, doch mit diesem einen Auge, das nach wie vor in seiner Höhle umher huschte. Er verspürte plötzlich Ekel und zugleich eine absurde Lust zu lachen.<strong>

„Lachen? Ernsthaft, Harry, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ginny und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ähm… Keine Ahnung" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„**Die Todesser haben vermutlich hinter sich aufgeräumt, deshalb hat ihn niemand gefunden", sagte Ron weise.**

„**Jaah", antwortete Harry. „Wie Barty Crouch – in einen Knochen verwandelt und im Garten vor Hagrids Hütte vergraben. Sie haben Moody wahrscheinlich verwandelt und irgendwo hin gestopft –"**

„Okay… Wir brauchen keine Details", sagte Molly und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„**Hört auf damit!", kreischte Hermine. Erschrocken schaute Harry hinüber, gerade als sie über ihrem Exemplar von Zaubermanns Silbentabelle in Tränen ausbrach.**

„Komm schon, Mine, du musst schon etwas mehr abkönnen, als das", sagte Fred.

Hermine funkelte ihn an, obwohl das mehr mit dem Fakt zu tun hatte, dass er sie Mine nannte. Sie mochte die Vorstellung, dass Ron der einzige war, der sie so nannte. Natürlich würde sie das jetzt nicht sagen, nicht jetzt, es würden nur wieder alle anfangen sie und Ron zu hänseln.

„**Oh nein", sagte Harry und stand mühsam von dem alten Feldbett auf. „Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht aufre –"**

**Doch Ron sprang aus dem Bett, dass die rostigen Federn laut knarrten, und war als Erster da.**

Mehrere Leute lachten und Ron knurrte: „Haltet die Klappe!"

**Einen Arm um Hermine gelegt, kramte er in seiner Jeanstasche und zog ein widerlich aussehendes Taschentuch heraus, mit dem er vorher den Backofen geputzt hatte. Hastig zückte er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Fetzten und sagte: „Tergeo." **

**Der Zauberstab saugte das meiste von der Fettschmiere weg. Mit ziemlich selbstzufriedener Miene reichte Ron Hermine das leicht qualmende Taschentuch.**

„Ehrlich Ron, gibt einer Lady ein Taschentuch, mit dem du den Ofen gesäubert hast", sagte Bill und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Halt die Klappe!", murmelte Ron.

„Ja, zumindest hat er versucht ein Gentlemen zu sein", sagte Ginny und versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Dafür musst du ihm was gutschreiben."

„Trotzdem, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er einfach ein neues Taschentuch gezaubert hätte.", kicherte Bill. „Aber immerhin lernt er dazu."

Alle lachten und Ron und Hermine erröteten erneut, sie hatten das Gefühl, dass dies ein immer wiederkehrendes Thema in diesem Buch werden würde.

Percy, der ebenfalls lachte, sah dennoch etwas traurig aus. Er wusste nicht was über ihn kam, aber er wollte seinen Bruder fast auch hänseln. Das alles hatte wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, dass Ron Hermine schon so lange mochte und er dennoch niemand war, der gerne jemanden hänselte. Vielleicht würde er Ron einige Ratschläge geben… oder zumindest hätte er dies gerne getan, aber es war klar, dass Ron, zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Geschwister nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten und das verletzte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

„**Oh…danke, Ron…tut mir leid…" Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase und hickste. „Es ist so schreck-lich, nicht wahr? G-gleich nach Dumbledore… I-irgendwie hat ich mir n-nie vorstellen können, dass Mad-Eye stirbt, er wirkte so zäh!"**

„**Jaah, ich weiß", sagte Ron und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Aber weißt du, was er zu uns sagen würde, wenn er hier wäre?"**

„IMMER WACHSAM!", rief Ginny und ahmte Moody so gut nach, dass mehrere Leute lachten, obwohl sie einen Blick ihrer Mutter einkassieren musste, genauso wie von Harry, aber das lag wohl daran, dass sie ihm genau ins Ohr geschrien hatte.

„JA, ich denke, dass hätte er gesagt.", kicherte Tonks und las weiter.

„**I-immer wachsam", sagte Hermine und wischte sich die Augen.**

„**Genau", erwiderte Ron mit einem Nicken. „Er würde zu uns sagen, dass wir das dem, was mit ihm passiert ist, lernen sollen. Und ich habe daraus gelernt, diesem feigen kleinen Mistkerl Mundungus nicht zu vertrauen."**

**Hermine lachte zittrig auf, beugte sich vor und nahm zwei weitere Bücher zur Hand. Eine Sekunde später hatte Ron seinen Arm schon wieder von ihren Schultern weggerissen; sie hatte ihm das Monsterbuch der Monster auf den Fuß fallen lassen. Das Buch hatte sich von seinem Zaumgurt befreit und schnappte wild nach Rons Knöchel.**

„Das passiert, wenn du versuchst deinen Arm um unsere lieben Mine zu legen", sagte George und alle lachten noch mehr.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„'**Tschuldigung, 'Tschuldigung!", rief Hermine, als Harry das Buch von Rons Bein zerrte und es wieder zuband. **

„**Was willst du eigentlich mit diesen ganzen Büchern?", fragte Ron und humpelte zu seinem Bett zurück.**

„**Ich versuche nur zu entscheiden, welche wir mitnehmen", sagte Hermine. „Wenn wir nach den Horkruxen suchen."**

„**Oh, natürlich", sagte Ron und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass wir Voldemort aus einer fahrenden Bibliothek heraus zur Strecke bringen."**

Mehrere Leute lachten.

„Und du hast so gut angefangen", sagte Charlie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, ein Ronniespätzchen, der nicht zu viel sagt, ist kein Ronniespätzchen", lachte Fred als Ron ihn anfunkelte.

„Ehrlich mal Hermine, wie sollen wir alle diese Bücher mit uns nehmen?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine Bücher sind dick und schwer… das ist nicht so praktisch."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht schrumpfe ich sie oder so etwas in der Art."

„**Haha", sagte Hermine und schaute auf Zaubermanns Silbentabelle. „Ich frag mich…ob wir wohl Runen übersetzten müssen? Möglich…ich glaube, wir nehmen es besser mit, nur um sicherzugehen."  
>Sie ließ die Silbentabelle auf den größeren der beiden Stapel fallen und nahm Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts zur Hand.<strong>

„Nun, dieses Buch kommt mit uns, egal ob es sinnvoll ist oder nicht", grinste Ron zu Hermine.

„Ach, sei still", schnaubte Hermine.

„**Hört zu", sagte Harry.**

**Er hatte sich aufgerichtet. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn mit der gleichen Mischung aus Resignation und Trotz an.**

„Oh Scheiße… du versuchst uns zu entmutigen oder?", stöhnte Ron. „Kümmer dich nicht drum Harry, es wird eh nicht funktionieren."

„**Ich weiß, dass ihr nach Dumbledores Begräbnis gesagt habt, dass ihr mit mir kommen wollt", begann Harry.**

„**Jetzt fängt er damit an"; sagte Ron zu Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.**

„**War doch zu erwarten", seufzte sie**

„Oh, Entschuldigung, dass ich so vorhersehbar bin", schmollte Harry und Ron und Hermine rolltet ihre Augen und fingen an zu kichern.

**und wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. „Wisst ihr was, ich glaub, ich nehme Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts trotzdem mit. Auch wenn wir nicht dorthin zurückkehren, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich wohl fühlen würde, wenn ich es nicht dabei –"**

„Sag ich doch", sagte Ron süffisant und Hermine zog eine Mine und mehrere Leute lachten.

„**Hört zu!", sagte Harry erneut.**

„**Nein, Harry, hör du zu", sagte Hermine.**

„Oh Harry, du hast sie sauer gemacht", sagte Ron. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich einfach zurücklehnst un es akzeptierst, andererseits sie wird mit dir stundenlang diskutieren."  
>„Ich werde es berücksichtigen", sagte Harry knapp und versuchte sein Lächeln zu verbergen, es wurde nur schwieriger, da Hermine ihre Arme verschränkt hatte und ein wenig zu beleidigt wegen Rons Kommentar aussah. „Du bist nach wie vor immer noch der Experte, wenn es um Streitereien mit Hermine geht."<p>

„**Wir kommen mit dir. Das wurde schon vor Monaten entschieden – eigentlich vor Jahren."**

„**Aber –"**

„**Halt die Klappe", riet ihm Ron.**

„– **seid ihr sicher, dass ihr euch das gut überlegt habt?", fuhr Harry unbeirrt fort.**

„**Warte", sagte Hermine und knallte Trips mit Trollen mit ziemlich grimmiger Miene auf den Stapel der ausgemusterten Bücher.**

„Ich hab versucht dich zu warnen", seufzte Ron.

„**Ich bin seit Tagen am Packen, das heißt, wir sind jetzt jederzeit zum Aufbruch bereit, und nur damit du's weißt, da war manchmal ganz schön schwierige Zauberei nötig, abgesehen davon, dass ich Mad-Eyes gesamten Vorrat an Vielsaft Trank direkt an der Nase von Rons Mum vorbeischmuggeln musste.**

„Hmph", schnaubte Molly empört.

**Außerdem habe ich die Gedächtnisse meiner Eltern verändert,**

Hermine keuchte und alle anderen sahen sie fassungslos an.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", murmelte Hermine, ihre Lippen zitterten leicht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum sie so etwas tun sollte, gerade jetzt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mine", sagte Ron und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und war überrascht als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du es getan hast, damit deine Eltern in Sicherheit sind", sagte Dumbledore. „Jeder weiß, wie nahe du zu Harry stehst, und es ist klar, dass sie dann deine Eltern aufsuchen würden um herauszufinden was sie alles über Harry wissen oder ihnen in anderer Weise helfen können…"

„Nein", Hermine bekam Tränen in die Augen und Ron legte seinen anderen Arm um sie und funkelte Dumbledore an, dass hätte er nicht sagen müssen. Das war nicht gut. Es hat Hermine nur mehr verstört.

„Es tut mir leid…", fing Harry an.

„Nicht Harry…Bitte", sagte Hermine und wand sich aus Rons Armen, wischte sich die Tränen weg und funkelte ihn schwach an, dass war das beste was sie im Moment zustande brachte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld…"

„Wenn es…", fing Harry an, aber brachte nicht mehr zu Stande, da Hermine ihn umarmte.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Harry", sagte Hermine.

**weshalb sie jetzt davon überzeugt sind, dass sie eigentlich Wendell und Monika Wilkins heißen und dass es ihr größter Wunsch ist, nach Australien auszuwandern, was sie inzwischen getan haben. Das macht es für Voldemort schwieriger sie aufzuspüren und über mich auszufragen – oder über sich, weil ich ihnen unglücklicherweise einiges von dir erzählt habe. **

**Angenommen, ich überlebe unsere Jagd nach den Horkruxen, dann werde ich Mum und Dad finden und den Zauberbann lösen. Wenn nicht – naja, dann war mein Zauber so gut, dass sie auch weiterhin sicher und zufrieden sein werden. Wendell und Monika Wilkins wissen nämlich nicht, dass sie eine Tochter haben."**

Hermine schauderte und ergriff Harrys und Rons Hand.

**Hermines Augen schwammen erneut in Tränen. Ron kam wieder von seinem Bett herüber, legte noch einmal den Arm um sie und sah Harry finster an, als ob er ihm mangelndes Taktgefühl vorwerfen würde. Harry fiel nichts dazu ein, nicht zuletzt, weil es höchst ungewöhnlich war, dass Ron irgendjemanden Taktgefühl beibringen wollte. **

Mehrere Leute schnaubten, es war so wahr. Als auch Hermine anfing zu kichern, schnaubte Ron, löste sich von ihr und verschränkte seine Arme. Obwohl es nett anzusehen war, dass sie nicht mehr so traurig war, wie eine Sekunde zuvor.

„**Ich – Hermine, tut mir leid – ich hab nicht –"**

„– **kapiert, dass Ron und ich ganz genau wissen, was passieren könnte, wenn wir mit dir kommen? Also, das wissen wir. Ron, zeig Harry, was du gemacht hast."**

„**Nö, er hat gerade gegessen", sagte Ron.**

„Oh nein, was hast du getan?", stöhnte Molly."

„**Mach schon, er muss es wissen!"**

„**Na, von mir aus. Harry, komm mit."**

**Zum zweiten Mal löste Ron seinen Arm von Hermine und stapfte hinüber zur Tür.**

„**Komm."**

„**Warum?", fragte Harry und folgte Ron aus dem Zimmer auf den kleinen Treppenabsatz.**

„**Decendo", murmelte Ron, indem er seinen Zauberstab auf die niedrige Decke richtete. Direkt über ihren Köpfen öffnete sich eine Luke, und eine Leiter glitt bis zu ihren Füßen hinab. Ein schreckliches Geräusch, halb Schlürfen, halb Stöhnen, kam aus dem quadratischen Loch, und dazu ein übler Geruch wie aus einem offenen Gully.**

„**Das ist euer Ghul, stimmt's?", fragte Harry, der diesem Geschöpf, das manchmal die nächtliche Stille unterbrach, nie wirklich begegnet war.**

„**Jaah, genau", sagte Ron und stieg die Leiter hoch. „Komm und schau ihn dir an."**

**Harry folgte Ron die wenigen kurzen Sprossen hinauf auf den winzigen Dachboden. Er war bereits mit Kopf und Schultern oben, als er das Geschöpf erblicktem, das ein, zwei Meter von ihm entfernt zusammengerollt und tief schlafend in der Finsternis lag, das große Maul weit geöffnet.**

„**Aber er…sieht aus…tragen Ghule immer Schlafanzüge?"**

„Nein, tun sie nicht", sagte Sirius lachend. „Ich denke, ich weiß wohin das alles geht…guter Plan."

„Was?", sagte Ron, der nicht so ganz verstand was gerade passierte, aber andere Leute lachten nur, sie verstanden den Plan langsam auch. Sie alle sahen so aus, als ob sie mit Sirius einer Meinung wären.

„**Nein", sagte Ron. „Und normalerweise haben sie auch keine roten Haare oder so viele Pusteln."**

**Harry betrachtete das Wesen leicht angewidert. Er hatte Gestalt und Größe eines Menschen, und es trug, wie Harry jetzt erkannte, da seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, eindeutig einen alten Schlafanzug von Ron. Er war auch sicher, dass Ghule im Allgemeinen eher glitschig und kahl waren als auffällig behaart und mit entzündeten roten Bläschen übersät.**

„**Er ist ich, verstehst du?", sagte Ron.**

„Ah ja, die Ähnlichkeiten sind verblüffend", kicherte Fred und Ron funkelte ihn an.

„**Nein", sagte Harry. „Tu ich nicht."**

„**Ich erklär's dir unten in meinem Zimmer, den Gestank hier halt ich nicht länger aus", sagte Ron. Sie kletterten die Leiter hinunter, und Ron ließ sie wieder in der Decke verschwinden, dann kehrten sie zu Hermine zurück, die immer noch Bücher sortierte.**

„**Sobald wir weg sind, wird der Ghul nach unten kommen und hier in meinem Zimmer wohnen", sagte Ron. „Ich glaub, er freut sich richtig drauf – na gut, das ist schwer zu sagen, weil er ja nur stöhnen und sabbern kann – aber er nickt ordentlich mit dem Kopf, wenn ich es erwähne. Jedenfalls wird er dann ich sein, ich mit Griselkrätze. Gut, was?"**

„Komm schon Harry, das ist doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen", sagte Hermine. „Das ist eine ganz gute Idee."

**Harry schaute wie ein Fragezeichen.**

„**Es ist wirklich gut!", sagte Ron, sichtlich enttäuscht, dass Harry die Genialität seines Plans nicht erfasst hatte. „Sieh mal, wenn wir drei nicht wieder in Hogwarts auftauchen, denken alle, dass Hermine und ich bei dir sein müssten, oder?**

„Offensichtlich", sagten alle.

**Was bedeutet, dass Todesser schnurstracks auf unsere Familien losgehen, um rauszufinden, ob sie was darüber wissen, wo du bist."**

„Wie wahr", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ähm… würden sie nicht auch meine Eltern jagen, genauso wie…", fing Ron an zu fragen und sah Hermine an, er wollte nicht weiter reden. „Wird das genug sein, um sie zu beschützen?"

Molly sah ihren jüngsten Sohn traurig an, sie war diejenige die ihn beschützen sollte und nicht anderes herum.

„Ich denke, es sollte ausreichen"; sagte Dumbledore.

„Niemanden kümmert es, wenn man Muggel über das ausfragt", sagte Draco. „Ich meine sie sind nur Muggel…"  
>„Hakt dein Maul, Frettchen", schnappte Ron.<p>

„Und Obwohl die Weasleys Blutsverräter sind, sind sie zumindest Zauberer", setzte Draco fort, über all die bösen Blicke spöttisch hinwegsehend.

„Das ist ein Argument", sagte Dumbledore. „Und er spricht wie jeder Zauberer, der Voldemorts Ideologie glaubt."

„**Aber dann sieht es hoffentlich so aus, als ob ich mit Mum und Dad fortgegangen wäre; viele Muggelstämmige reden im Augenblick davon, unterzutauchen", sagte Hermine.**

„**Wir können nicht meine ganze Familie untertauchen lassen, das seht zu verdächtig aus, und sie können nicht alle ihren Job aufgeben", sagte Ron. „Deshalb verbreiten wir die Geschichte, dass ich schwer an Griselkrätze erkrankt bin, weshalb ich nicht zurück zur Schule kann. Wenn jemand kommt und nachforschen will, können Mum und Dad ihm den Ghul in meinem Bett zeigen, voller Pusteln. Griselkrätze ist richtig ansteckend, also werden die sich lieber von ihm fernhalten. Dass er nichts sagen kann, wird auch nichts ausmachen, denn offenbar kann man das nicht, sobald der Pilz das Zäpfchen befallen hat."**

„Nun, dass sollte… einfach nur Brillant funktionieren.", lächelte Sirius.

„**Und deine Mum und dien Dad wissen von diesem Plan?", fragte Harry.**

„**Das schon. Er hat Fred und George geholfen, den Ghul zu verwandeln. Mum…na ja, du hast doch gesehen, wie sie drauf ist. Sie wird sich nicht damit abfinden, dass wir weggehen, bis wir endlich weg sind."**

Noch mehr böse Blicke von Molly.

**Im Zimmer wurde es still, nur manchmal war ein leises Klatschen zu hören, wenn Hermine wieder ein Buch auf den einen oder den anderen Stapel warf. Ron saß da und schaute ihr zu, während Harry die beiden abwechselnd ansah, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Die Maßnahmen, die sie getroffen hatten, um ihre Familien zu schützen, führten ihn deutlicher als alles andere vor die Augen, dass sie wirklich mit ihm kommen würden und genau wussten, wie gefährlich es sein würde. Er wollte ihnen sagen, was es ihm bedeutete, aber es fielen ihm einfach keine Worte ein, die gewichtig genug waren.**

**Durch die Stille drang das gedämpfte Geräusch von Mrs Weasleys Stimme, die vier Stockwerke tiefer schrie.**

„Ihr könnt mich doch nicht wirklich aus der Entfernung hören, oder?", sagte Molly.

Alle ihre Kinder sahen sie ungläubig an, dann sagten sie: „Doch!"

„**Wahrscheinlich hat Ginny ein Stäubchen auf einem dämlichen Serviettenring übersehen", sagte Ron.**

Molly funkelte ihren Sohn erneut an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, das sah nach einer fairen Beobachtung aus.

„**Ich weiß nicht, weshalb die Delacours unbedingt zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit kommen müssen."**

„**Fleur Schwester ist Brautjungfer, sie muss zur Probe hier sein, und sie ist zu jung, um alleine zu kommen", sagte Hermine, während sie unentschlossen über Tanz mit einer Todesfee brütete.**

„**Also, Gäste sind eher ein zusätzlicher Stressfaktor für Mum", sagte Ron.**

„Hmph", schnaubte Molly wieder.

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich, ist das so schlimm?", sagte Ron mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Guck mich nicht so an", sagte Molly scharf, aber die beruhigte sich wieder leicht.

„**Eins müssen wir wirklich mal entscheiden"; sagte Hermine, warf Theorie magischer Verteidigung ohne einen zweiten Blick in den Papierkorb**

„Mal ne Frage, wieso hast du diesen Schrott nicht schon vor Jahren weggeschmissen?", sagte George und verzog das Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine.

„Ehrlich Mal, schmeiß es jetzt sofort weg", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Aber wir benutzen sie immer noch für unseren…nett ausgedrückten…Verteidigungsunterricht, Ich kann es doch nicht jetzt wegwerfen!", sagte Hermine und sah entsetzt drein.

„Hermine, du hast bereits das ganze Buch gelesen und auswendig gelernt", sagte Harry und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich denke nicht, dass du es noch brauchst."

„Warte, du hast das Buch tatsächlich gelesen!", sagte Fred und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was machst du denn dann im Unterricht, wenn du das Buch schon gelesen hast?", fügte George hinzu.

„Was meinen sie denn damit?", fragte McGonagall und verengte ihre Augen.

„Nun, dass ist alles was sie uns im Unterricht tun lässt, dieses bescheuerte Buch lesen und darüber dann Teste zu schreiben.", stöhnte Ron, es war das langweiligste was man tun konnte, einfach nur dort zu sitzen und diesen Schrott zu lesen.

„Ich hab schon immer befürchtet, dass ihre 'Unterrichtungsmethoden' so aussehen würden.", sagte McGonagall und sah entsetzt drein. „Aber wirklich, diese Bücher lesen… arg!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Dumbledore schwer. „Ich wünschte, dass da noch jemand anderes wäre, der sich bereiterklären würde, diesen Job anzunehmen, aber es ist so ungewöhnlich schwer dieses Jahr. Ich könnte mir denken, dass sogar ein Schüler aus dem fünften Jahrgang einen besseren Lehrer als sie abgeben würde." Er sah nun Harry an und seine Augen zwinkerten amüsiert.

Harry zappelte nervös und Molly funkelte ihn an, während alle Weasley Kinder, Hermine, Sirius, Remus und Tonks lachten.

**und hob das Handbuch der europäischen Magierausbildung auf. „Wo gehen wir hin, wenn wir von hier weggehen? Ich weiß, Harry, du hast gesagt, dass du zuerst nach Godric's Hollow willst, **

„Warum willst du denn da hingehen?", fragte George.

„Es ist, wo…", fing Harry an und überlegte wie er es sagen sollte. „Ich hab dort mit meinen Eltern gelebt…"

„Es war ein schönes kleines Häuschen", lächelte Sirius. „James ist ein wenig wahnsinnig geworden, dass er dort die ganze Zeit gefangen war, aber zumindest hat er in einer lieblichen Stadt gelebt."

„Nun, am Haus gibt es nun nicht mehr viel zu sehen.", sagte Remus, er war nur einmal noch dort gewesen, als die Statue von seinen Freunden aufgestellt worden war. Er hatte beschlossen, sich das Haus nochmal anzusehen, aber alles was er sehen musste, was das Loch im Dach und er wusste, dass er nie wieder dorthin zurück kehren würde. „Man hat es so stehenlassen…"

Es war klar, dass Remus nichts mehr herausbrachte, als er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und Tonks fügte hinzu: „Es ist nun so etwas wie ein Gedenkstätte."

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry wenig fasziniert und mehr genervt.

**und ich verstehe, warum aber, …nun ja…sollten wir uns nicht zunächst um die Horkruxe kümmern?"**

„**Wenn wir wüssten, wo die Horkruxe sind, dass würd ich dir zustimmen", sagte Harry, der nicht glaubte, dass Hermine seinen Wunsch, nach Godric's Hollow zurückzugehen, wirklich verstand. Die Gräber seiner Eltern waren nicht alles, was ihn dorthin lockte: er hatte ein starkes, wenn auch unerklärliches Gefühl, dass der Ort Antworten für ihn bereithielt. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er dort Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hatte; nun, da er sich der Herausforderung stellte, diese Tat zu wiederholen, **

Alle schüttelten sich, als sie das hörten.

„Glaubt du wirklich, dass du das kannst?", fragte Tonks.

„Du meinst wie beim ersten Mal… Ich denke nicht", sagte Harry. „Voldemort hat einen Weg gefunden, um an dem Schutz meiner Mutter vorbeizukommen…"

„Den Schutz deiner Mutter?", fragten einige Leute verwirrt.

„Ähm…", sagte Harry, rutschte hin und her und sah Dumbledore an, um sich zu vergewissern, ob er es ihnen wirklich erzählen sollte.

Dumbledore nickte und Harry fing an zu erzählen, was seine Mutter getan hatte um ihn zu schützen, als er noch ein Baby war. Allerdings, dachte Dumbledore nicht daran, sondern daran, was Voldemort getan hatte um seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen und er konnte nicht anders, aber er wiedersprach Harry da vollkommen. Er war sich sicher, dass die Blutverbindung nun stärker war als je zuvor. Genug, er war sich sicher, dass er Harry vor dem Schicksal bewahren konnte, dass Dumbledore Angst vor dem Jungen hatte, und das nun schon seit einer Weile. Harry war fertig mit erzählen und Tonks fing wieder zu lesen an.

**zog es Harry an den Ort des Geschehens zurück, um es zu verstehen. **

„**Meinst du nicht, dass Voldemort Godric's Hollow möglicherweise bewachen lässt?", fragte Hermine.**

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Remus.

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass dies ein Ort ist, wo Potter höchstwahrscheinlich auftauchen würde.", stimmt Snape zu.

„**Er erwartet vielleicht, dass du zurückkehrst und die Gräber deiner Eltern besuchst, sobald du gehen darfst, wohin du willst?"**

**Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht.**

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Ron. „Ehrlich Mal Harry, wie stellst du dir vor, dass alles zu schaffen, ohne die Hilfe von Mine?"

„Keine Ahnung was ich mir da gedacht habe", kicherte Harry. „Ich brauche euch beide wirklich."

„Trotzdem, ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob du das alles schaffst.", sagte Fred.

„Jaah, ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron und Hermine sich in einer ihrer Kämpfen umbringen werden.", fügte George hinzu.

„Oder sie werden Harry zu Tode nerven", fügte Charlie hinzu.

„Sie haben da so ihre Argumente, Harry", kicherte Ron. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch nicht mit dir mitkommen."

„Es ist nicht…", fing Harry an, bis er Ron ansah. Er sah so aus, als würde er nur Witz machen, aber Harry kam nicht um das Gefühl herum, dass sein Freund ein wenig ernster war, als er eigentlich sein sollte. „Ron…"

„Komm schon Harry, es war ein Witz" Ron rollte mit den Augen, er fühlte sich nicht wohl. „Es gibt keinen Ort wo ich lieber wäre."

„Jaah", sagte Harry und sah, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit sagte, Harry wiederfragte das nicht, dennoch war da irgendetwas das Ron ihm nicht erzählte und Harry kam nicht darauf, was es sein könnte.

**Während er sich bemühte, ein Gegenargument zu finden, meldete sich Ron zu Wort, der offenbar seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.**

„**Dieser R.A.B.", sagte er.**

Sirius schüttelte sich leicht und fragte sich erneut, ob es sein Bruder sein könnte.

„**Ihr wisst schon, der das echte Medaillon gestohlen hat?"**

**Hermine nickte.**

„**Er meinte in seiner Notiz, dass er es zerstören würde, oder?"**

**Harry zog seinen Rucksack zu sich heran und nahm den falschen Horkrux heraus, in dem nach wie vor die zusammengefaltete Notiz von R.A.B. steckte.**

„**Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann"; las Harry vor.**

„Das wäre gut, oder?", fragte Sirius Dumbledore, der nickte. „Und wer würde schon so eine Nachricht schreiben."

„Hm…", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ich denke, dass es mehrere verschiedene Leute hätten sein können, natürlich hätten sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Voldemort verbunden sein müssen."

„Wie mein Bruder?", fragte Sirius.

Dumbledore machte eine lange Pause und dachte immer und immer wieder darüber nach und endlich sagte er: „JA, ich denke, einer von Voldemorts Anhänger, der in der Stellung zurückgegangen ist, hätte etwas wie dieses tun können. Allerdings hätte er schon einen großen Sinneswandel haben müssen, um so etwas Großes gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen. Regulus war schon immer mutiger, als die meisten und er erschien mir nie als jemand, der in alle von Voldemorts Idealen glauben würde… er könnte…"

„Richtig", sagte Sirius. „Ich denke wir warten einfach und sehen, ob er es ist."

„**Was ist eigentlich, wenn er den Horkrux tatsächlich erledigt hat?", sagte Ron.**

„**Oder sie", warf Hermine ein.**

„**Wer auch immer", sagte Ron, „dann hätten wir einen weniger zu beseitigen."**

„Leider, Mr. Weasley ist es nicht ganz so simpel.", sagte Dumbledore. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr wisst, dass alle Horkruxe zerstört worden sind."

„**Ja, aber wir müssen trotzdem versuchen, das echte Medaillon aufzuspüren, oder?", sagte Hermine. „Um herauszufinden, ob es zerstört ist oder nicht."**

„**Und wenn man ihn mal hat, wie zerstört man dann eigentlich einen Horkrux?", fragte Ron.**

Dumbledore zog eine Mine, dies war etwas, was sie wissen sollten. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sterben würde.

„**Also", sagte Hermine, „darüber habe ich schon nachgeforscht."**

„Wirklich?", sagte Dumbledore und hob eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, ob sie das Buch mit den Horkruxen bekommen hatte.

„Warum seid ihr so überrascht? Mine forscht doch alles nach!", sagte Ron und Hermine funkelte ihn an und errötete ein wenig. Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, las Tonks weiter.

„**Wie denn?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte, es gab keine Bücher über Horkruxe in der Bibliothek?"**

„Ich denke, deshalb war Dumbledore so überrascht", lächelte Tonks.

„Ja, das macht Sinn"; kicherte Ron.

**[**** „Gab es auch nicht", sagte Hermine, die rosa angelaufen war.**

„Ah, das wird gut", sagte Fred.

„Ja, vielleicht hat Hermine etwas getan, worauf wir stolz sein können", kicherte George.

„**Dumbledore hat sie alle entfernt, aber er – er hat sie nicht zerstört."**

**Ron riss die Augen auf und setzte sich kerzengerade hin.**

Dumbledore seufzte, vieleicht hätte er die Bücher doch zerstören sollen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass diese Bücher Harry helfen würden bei seiner Aufgabe, also war es doch nicht so schlecht. Harry, Ron und Hermine würden schließlich nie auf die Idee kommen einen Horkrux selbst herzustellen.

„**Wie im Namen von Merlins Unterhose hast du es geschafft, diese Horkrux-Bücher in die Finger zu bekommen.?"**

„**Ws – es war kein Diebstahl!", sagte sie**

Alle lachten.

„Das heißt sie glaubt wirklich es ist Diebstahl", kicherte Ginny.

„Ach, halt die Klappe", sagte Hermine und errötete.

**und sah ein wenig verzweifelt von Harry zu Ron. „Es waren immer noch Bibliotheksbücher, auch wenn Dumbledore sie aus den Regalen genommen hatte. Jedenfalls, wenn er wirklich nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand an sie rankommt, dass hätte er es bestimmt viel schwerer gemacht, sie zu –"**

„**Mach's kurz!", sagte Ron.**

„**Also…es war leicht", sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich hab einfach einen Aufrufe zauber verwendet. Ihr wisst schon – accio. Und – sie kamen durch Dumbledores Bürofenster direkt in den Mädchenschlafsaal geflogen."**

„Dumbledore, also wirklich, ich hätte wirklich gedacht, dass sie die Bücher besser verstecken würden, wenn sie so gefährlich sind, wie es klingt.", sagte McGonagall scharf.

„Da haben sie natürlich recht", stimmt Dumbledore zu.

„**Aber wann hast du das getan?", fragte Harry und betrachtete Hermine bewundernd und ungläubig zugleich.**

„Bleib bei der Bewunderung!", sagte Fred. „Ich bin immer noch sehr beeindruckt."

„**Kurz nach seiner – Dumbledores – Beerdigung"; sagte Hermine noch kleinlauter. „Gleich nachdem wir abgemacht hatten, dass wir die Schule verlassen und nach den Horkruxen suchen würden. Als ich nach oben zurückging, um meine Sachen zu holen, da – da kam mir einfach der Gedanke, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir möglichst viel darüber wüssten…**

„Du hast es für alles eine Theorie", murmelte Ron.

„Nun, liege ich denn so falsch?", fragte Hermine und als Ron keine Antwort fand, grinste er einfach.

**und ich war allein dadrin…also hab ich es versucht…und es hat geklappt. Sie folgen geradewegs durch das offene Fenster herein und ich – ich hab sie eingepackt."**

**Sie schluckte und sagte dann flehentlich: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore wütend gewesen wäre, wir verwenden doch das Wissen schließlich nicht, um einen Horkrux herzustellen, oder?"**

„Nein, unter diesen Umständen hab ich voll und ganz nichts dagegen.", sagte Dumbledore schwer. „trotzdem fände ich es besser, wenn ihr nichts darüber erfahren müsstet."

Hermine nickte und erneut brannte ihr die Frage auf der Zunge was Horkruxe jetzt sind, aber sie wusste, dass Dumbledore die Frage am Ende des Kapitels beantworten würde.

„**Macht dir hier irgendjemand Vorwürfe?", sagte Ron. „Wo sind diese Bücher eigentlich?"**

**Hermine stöhnte kurz herum und zog dann einen großen Band in ausgeblichenem schwarzem Leder aus dem Stapel. Sie wirkte ein wenig angeekelt und hielt ihn mit spitzen Fingern wie etwas, das gerade gestorben war.**

„**Dieses hier beschreibt ausführlich, wie man einen Horkrux herstellt. Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst – es ist ein schreckliches Buch, wirklich furchtbar, voll böser Magie. Ich frage mich, wann Dumbledore es aus der Bibliothek entfernt hat… wenn er es erst getan hat, als er Schulleiter war, dann wette ich, dass Voldemort alle Angaben, die er brauchte, daraus hat."**

„Ja, dass glaube ich auch", sagte Dumbledore.

„**Warum musste er dann Slughorn fragen, wie man einen Horkrux macht, wenn er das hier schon gelesen hat?", fragte Ron.**

„**Er hat sich nur an Slughorn gewandt, um herauszufinden, was passieren würde, wenn man seine Seele in sieben Stücke teilt", sagte Harry.**

Dumbledore lächelte und Sirius machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. Wie konnte man sieben Horkruxe erstellen?

„Was ist denn, Sir?", fragte Harry, der das Lächeln bemerkte.

„Ich hab mich halt schon immer gefragt, wie viele Horkruxe Voldemort erschaffen hat und es ist einfach toll es nun endlich zu wissen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„**Dumbledore war sicher, dass Riddle bereits wusste, wie man einen Horkrux herstellt, als er Slughorn danach fragte. Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Hermine, das könnte wirklich das Buch sein, aus dem er sein Wissen hat."**

„**Und je mehr ich über sie gelesen habe", sagte Hermine, „desto schrecklicher kommen sie mir vor und desto weniger kann ich glauben, dass er tatsächlich sechs geschaffen hat.**

„Ernsthaft, das ist beunruhigend", sagte Sirius und zog eine Mine.

„Das ist es in der Tat", sagte Dumbledore und zeigte dieses Mal seinen Unmut darüber.

„Könntet ihr einfach aufhören sowas zu sagen, wenn ihr nicht bereit seid uns zu erzählen, was ein Horkrux ist", sagte Remus genervt, diese Kommentare machten ihn nur noch neugieriger.

„Ich versuche es", sagte Dumbledore und sah amüsiert aus, Sirius fing an zu kichern und alle wussten, dass er genau das Gegenteil tun würde.

**In diesem Buch wird warnend darauf hingewiesen, wie instabil man den Rest seiner Seele macht, wenn man sie auseinanderreißt, und das schon, wenn man nur einen Horkrux erzeugt!"**

„Die Seele auseinander reißen", sagte Remus und sah angeekelt aus, genau wie die meisten Leute.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore. „Ein Horkrux ist ein Teil der Seele der in einen Objekt eingeschlossen und in Sicherheit gehalten wird. Die Theorie dahinter ist, dass man nicht getötet werden kann solange der Teil der Seele überlebt."

„Also hat er seine Seele in kleine Stücke zerrissen…", sagte Remus und sah entsetzter aus denn je.

„Nun, offensichtlich hat es funktioniert", sagte Draco.

„Ja, es hat funktioniert, aber um welchen Preis?", sagte Dumbledore und sah den blondhaarigen Jungen an. „Nur noch wenig ist von dem Mann übrig gewesen, der er einst war… Er hat alles verloren, dass ihn menschlich gemacht hat."

**Harry erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore gesagt hatte, Voldemort sei über da „gewöhnliche Böse" hinausgegangen.**

„**Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, sich wieder zusammenzubauen?", fragte Ron.**

„**Doch", sagte Hermine mit einem leeren Lächeln, „aber das wäre unerträglich schmerzhaft."**

„**Warum? Wie macht man es?", fragte Harry.**

„**Reue", sagte Hermine.**

„Ha!", alle schnaubten vor Unglauben.

„Das wird niemals passieren", sagte Draco und sagte was alle dachten.

„**Du musst richtig spüren, was du getan hast. Dazu gibt es eine Fußnote. Offenbar kann einen der Schmerz dabei töten. Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort es versucht, ihr etwa?"**

„**Nein", sagte Ron, ehe Harry antworten konnte. „Und steht in diesem Buch auch, wie man Horkruxe zerstört?"**

„**Ja", sagte Hermine und blätterte nun die brüchigen Seiten um, als würde sie vermodernde Eingeweide untersuchen, „denn es ermahnt schwarze Magier ja auch, die Horkruxe mit sehr starken Zauberbannen zu belegen. Nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, war das, was Harry mit Riddles Tagebuch gemacht hat,**

Ginny keuchte und erbleichte wesentlich.

„D-dass war ein H-Horkrux?", wimmerte Ginny.

Bill und Charlie sahen ihre kleine Schwester merkwürdig an, besorgt über ihr Verhalten, sie hatte nie so viel Furcht gezeigt. Sie wussten natürlich über die Geschichte, die ihrer Schwester in ihrem ersten Jahr passiert war, allerdings wussten sie nicht jedes Detail. Tatsächlich wussten Fred, George und Percy auch nicht wirklich etwas über das Tagebuch, aber sie hatten eine bessere Idee wieso dies auf ihre kleine Schwester so eine Wirkung hatte. Ron andererseits wusste genau was passiert war und er war wütend darüber, dass er ihr in ihrem ersten Jahr nicht mehr geholfen hat.

„Ja", bestätigte Dumbledore und wünschte sich inständig, dass dieses Mädchen nichts darüber zu erfahren brauchte. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie diesen ganzen Horror in ihrem ersten Schuljahr durchleben musste, aber nun würde es nur schlimmer für sie sein.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er dies tat, aber er legte seine Hand in ihre in der Hoffnung, dass sie wissen würde, dass er für sie da war. Sie sah zu ihm auf, genau in seine Augen und sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich besser…etwas zumindest. Sie wollte sich gegen ihn lehnen, wollte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie musste stark bleiben, so wie sie es sich selbst versprochen hatte, sie würde es immer noch sein….auch nachdem was passiert war. Dennoch war es schön, dass Harry ihre Hand hielt.

**eine der wenigen wirklich narrensicheren Methoden, einen Horkrux zu zerstören."**

„**Was – ihn mit einem Basiliskenzahn durchstechen?", fragte Harry.**

„**Oh, schön, wie gut, dass wir so einen großen Vorrat an Basiliskenzähnen haben", sagte Ron. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, was wir mit denen anfangen sollen."**

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, wird er immer so ein Mistkerl sein?

„**Es muss kein Basiliskenzahn sein", sagte Hermine geduldig. „Es muss etwas so Zerstörerisches sein, dass der Horkrux sich nicht selbst reparieren kann. Für Basiliskengift gibt es nur ein einziges Gegenmittel und das ist unglaublich selten –"**

„Phönix Tränen", sagte Harry.

„Ähm…warum weißt du das?", sagte Sirius und sah Harry schockiert an, es klang so als sprach er aus Erfahrung.

„Ähm…du hast keine Ahnung, oder?", sagte Harry nervös.

„Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte Sirius.

„Ähm…Ich hab so einen Basilisken getötet, in meinem zweiten Schuljahr…", sagte Harry.

„Was?", keuchten Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie und Fleur.

„Kein Wunder das du so gut in dem Turnier warst", murmelte Fleur zu sich selbst.

„Bei Merlins Bart Harry, wieso bist du noch am Leben?", fragte Charlie.

„Warum würdest du gegen einen Basilisken kämpfen?", fragte Remus und sah erschrocken aus.

„Um mich zu retten", antwortete Ginny und alle sahen sie an, doch sie versuchte es aufzuschieben und es half nicht gerade, dass Harry ihr ein ermutigendes Armdrücken gab. „Ich wurde in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppt…nein, es war schlimmer als das…"

„Ist in Ordnung Ginny, ich kann von hier aus weiter machen.", Harry lächelte schwach und sie nickte, während ihre Mutter aufstand und sich zu ihr setzte. Sie wollte so stark bleiben, aber es war schön ihre Mutter bei sich zu haben…und andersrum machte sie ihre Mum wieder etwas ruhiger, daran war ja auch nichts falsch.

„Als Ron und ich hörten, dass sie von dem Erben von Slytherin verschleppt worden war…", fing Harry an.

„Ist denn nicht der Erbe von Slytherin Voldemort…Oh", sagte Remus, deshalb hatte sie so reagiert, als das Tagebuch erwähnt worden ist… Es muss irgendwie in diese ganze Sache verwickelt gewesen worden sein und das war auch der Grund warum Ginny so niedergeschlagen war. Nun zu wissen, was ein Horkrux war, konnte sich Remus vorstellen was für ein Horror das Tagebuch für das Mädchen gewesen sein musste.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Jedenfalls sind Ron und ich runter in die Kanalisation gegangen um Ginny zu retten, Ich meine wir hatten ja keine andere Wahl, oder?"

„Richtig", sagte Sirius und schluckte, er dachte darüber nach, was die letzten zwei Jahre so passiert ist und wie gefährlich das alles gewesen war, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harrys andere Schuljahre auch so gefährlich waren. „Ich verstehe es schon, es ist nur…"

„Wusstet ihr, dass ihr einem Basilisken begegnen würdet?", fragte Bill.

„Ja, wussten wir", sagte Remus. „Dank Mine."  
>„Ja, sie hat es sogar geschafft uns zu helfen, obwohl sie versteinert war", kicherte Harry.<p>

„DU warst versteinert?", keuchte Remus. „Das heißt du musst den Basilisken gesehen haben…nun, nicht direkt natürlich, dann wärst du gestorben, du hättest nur das Spiegelbild sehen müssen."

„Ja, ein Spiegel, kurz nachdem ich rausgefunden hatte, was das Slytherin Monster war", antwortete Hermine ihm.

„Ich fass es nicht" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry wie hast du es geschafft…"  
>„Ich hatte Hilfe", sagte Harry und Ron und Hermine rollten mit den Augen, sie kannten diese Ausrede ja schon. „Fawkes kam mit dem Sprechenden Hut…."<p>

„Der Sprechende Hut! Wie hat das denn geholfen?", fragte Sirius.

„Nun, ich hab das Schwert von Gryffindore herausgezogen.", sagte Harry und Sirius Augen sprangen fast aus den Höhlen.

„Cool!", sagte Sirius.

„Merlin, das ist echt beeindruckend!", sagte Charlie. „Du bist auf jeden Fall ein wahrer Gryffindore, so viel ist sicher!"

„Okay", sagte Harry unbehaglich, ihm gefiel dieses ganze Lob nicht. „wie auch immer, Ich hab den Basilisken mit dem Schwert getötet, aber ich hab einen seiner vergifteten Zähne abbekommen. Keine Angst, Fawkes hat mich in einer Sekunde geheilt und dann hab ich das Tagebuch mit den Basiliskenzahn zerstochen und Tom Riddle ist irgendwie verschwunden…"

„Was? Was war überhaupt mit diesem Tom Riddle?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Oh, Ähm…", sagte Harry.

„Tom Riddle ist Voldemorts richtiger Name", sagte Dumbledore. „Und durch die Macht des Tagebuches war es ihm irgendwie möglich… nun sagen wir es so, Gestalt anzunehmen."

„Okay", Remus sah bleich aus. „Ich denke wir sollten Mal weiter lesen."

„ – **Phönix Tränen", sagte Harry und nickte.**

„**Ganz genau", sagte Hermine. „Unser Problem ist, dass es sehr wenige Substanzen gibt, die so zerstörerisch sind wie Basiliskengift, und es ist allemal gefährlich, sie mit sich herumzutragen. Aber das ist ein Problem, das wir lösen müssen, denn wenn man einen Horkrux zerreißt, zertrümmert oder zerquetscht, bringt das gar nichts. Man muss dafür sorgen, dass er mit Magie nicht mehr wiederherzustellen ist."**

„**Aber selbst wenn wir das Ding vernichten, in dem es lebt"; sagte Ron, „warum kann das Stück Seele darin nicht einfach verschwinden und in was anderem leben?"**

„**Weil ein Horkrux das genaue Gegenteil von einem menschlichen Wesen ist."**

„Ok…ich bin raus", sagte Ron.

„Etwas, da bin ich mir sicher, hast du schon eine Million Mal zuvor gehört", kicherte George.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Ron.

**Hermine sah, dass Harry und Ron völlig verwirrt dreinblickten, und fuhr rasch fort: „Sie mal, wenn ich jetzt ein Schwert nehmen würde, Ron, und dich damit erstechen würde, dann würde das deine Seele überhaupt nicht beschädigen."**

„Denkst du öfters daran, dass zu tun?", fragte Fred.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„**Was mir sicher ein großer Trost wäre", gab Ron zurück. **

**Harry lachte.**

„**Das sollte es auch sein, wirklich! Aber was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist, was auch immer deinem Körper zustößt, deine Seele wird es überleben, unversehrt", sagte Hermine. „Aber bei einem Horkrux ist es andersherum. Das Seelenbruchstück daran ist auf seinen Behälter angewiesen, auf seinen verzauberten Körper, um zu überleben. Es kann nicht ohne ihn existieren."**

„**Dieses Tagebuch ist sozusagen gestorben, als ich es durchbohrt habe", sagte Harry, und erinnerte sich daran, dass Tinte aus den durchstochenen Seiten herausgeströmt war wie Blut und das Bruchstück von Voldemorts Seele geschrien hatte, während es verendete.**

Ginny schüttelte sich unkontrollierbar.

„**Und sobald das Tagebuch richtig zerstört war, konnte das Stück Seele, das darin gefangen war, nicht mehr existieren. Ginny hat schon vor dir versucht, das Tagebuch loszuwerden, sie hat es ins Klo gespült, aber natürlich kam es wie neu zurück."  
>„Warte mal", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Das Stück Seele in diesem Tagebuch hat von Ginny Besitz ergriffen, oder?<strong>

„Mistkerl", zischte Ginny ihn an.

„Sorry", sagte Ron und senkte den Kopf. „Aber eigentlich, hab ich nicht wirklich zu dir gesprochen."

„Auch wahr", seufzte Ginny. „Ich habe nur…"

„Ich verstehe."

**Wie funktioniert das denn?"**

„**Solange der magische Behälter noch intakt ist, kann das Stück Seele darin in jemanden rein – und wieder raus schlüpfen, wenn er dem Gegenstand zu nahe kommt. Ich meine damit nicht, wenn er ihn zu lange in der Hand hält, mit Berührung hat das nichts zu tun", fügte sie hinzu, ehe Ron etwas sagen konnte. „Ich meine emotionale Nähe. Ginny hat diesem Tagebuch ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, sie hat sich unglaublich angreifbar gemacht.**

„Tut mir leid.", stöhnte Hermine, sie fühlte Ginnys Funkeln förmlich. Sie wusste, dass Ginny nicht wollte, dass sie ihnen allen erzählte wie verletzlich sie war.

**Wenn du von einem Horkrux abhängig bist oder ihn zu sehr magst, hast du ein Problem."  
>„Wie Dumbledore wohl den Ring zerstört hat?", sagte Harry. „Warum hab ich ihn nicht danach gefragt? Ich hab nie wirklich…"<strong>

**Seien Stimme verlor sich: Er dachte an all die Dinge, die er Dumbledore hätte fragen sollen, und daran, dass es ihm seit dem Tod des Schulleiters vorkam, als hätte er so viele Gelegenheiten versäumt, zu Dumbledore Lebzeiten mehr herauszufinden…alles herauszufinden…**

„Ich weiß nicht alles", sagte Dumbledore.

„Nein, aber du weißt so gut wie alles", sagte Sirius.

„Vielleicht, gib Hermine einfach noch ein paar Jahre und sie überholt sogar Dumbledore", hänselte Ron und Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

**Die Stille wurde jäh zerrissen, als die Schlafzimmertür mit einem Schlag aufflog, der die Wände zum Wackeln brachte. Hermine ließ kreischend die Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst fallen; Krummbein flitzte unters Bett und fauchte empört; Ron sprang vom Bett hoch, rutschte auf einem weggeworfenen Schokofroschpapier aus und schlug mit dem Kopf an die Wand gegenüber, und Harry hechtete instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er zu Mrs Weasley aufblickte, einer zerzausten Mrs Weasley mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht.**

„Erwischt!", sagten Fred und George und sahen beide amüsiert aus.

„**Es tut mir ja so leid, dieses gemütliche, nette Beisammensein zu unterbrechen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich bin sicher, ihr alle braucht mal eine Ruhepause…aber in meinem Zimmer stapeln sich Hochzeitgeschenke, um die sich jemand kümmern muss, und ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr helfen wolltet."**

„**Oh, ja", sagte Hermine erschrocken und sprang so heftig auf, dass Bücher in alle Richtungen flogen, „das machen wir…tut uns leid…"**

„Nun, soviel zu deinem Bücher sortieren, na Mine?", kicherte Ron.

**Mit einem gequälten Blick zu Harry und Ron eilte Hermine Mrs Weasley hinterher aus dem Zimmer.**

„**Das ist, als wäre man ein Hauself", klagte Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme; er rieb sich immer noch den Kopf, während er und Harry ihnen folgten. „Nur die Jobzufriedenheit fehlt. Je eher die Hochzeit vorbei ist, desto glücklicher bin ich."**

„Du bist so bescheuert!" Hermine funkelte Ron an, dafür dass er das gesagt hat und er rollte einfach nur mit den Augen.

„**Jaah", sagte Harry, „dann haben wir nichts mehr zu tun, außer Horkruxe zu finden…das ist dann sicher wie Ferien, oder?"**

„Mach darüber keine Witze!", schnappte Molly zu Harry, genauso wie sie es zu ihren anderen Söhnen sagen würde.

„Sorry", seufzte Harry.

**Ron fing an zu lachen, doch beim Anblick des gewaltigen Berg von Hochzeitgeschenken, der sie in Mrs Weasleys Zimmer erwartete, hörte er schlagartig auf.**

**Die Delacours kamen am nächsten Morgen um elf Uhr an. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hegten inzwischen schon einigen Groll auf Fleurs Familie,**

„Hmph", schnaubte Fleur.

„Ich denke, es geht nur um die ganze Arbeit die wir alle tun müssen", versicherte Harry ihr und ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder weicher.

**und nur wiederwillig stampfte Ron noch einmal nach oben, um zwei gleiche Socken anzuziehen, während Harry sich missgelaunt bemühte, sein Haar zu glätten.**

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, du solltest aufgeben" Sirius und Remus lachten beide auf und Severus machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

**Sobald sie alle für schick genug befunden worden waren, marschierten sie hinaus auf den sonnigen Hinterhof, um die Besucher zu empfangen.**

**Harry hatte diesen Ort noch nie so ordentlich erlebt. Die rostigen Kessel und alten Gummistiefel, die sonst immer auf der Treppe zur Hintertür herumlagen, waren verschwunden, stattdessen standen zwei neue Zitterginsterbüsche in großen Töpfen zu beiden Seiten der Tür; obwohl kein Wind wehte, wogten ihr Blätter träge, was den schönen Eindruck von plätschernden Wellen vermittelte. Die Hühner waren weggesperrt worden, der Hof war gefegt und der nahe Garten beschnitten, gejätet und von Grund auf herausgeputzt worden, obwohl Harry, der ihn in seinem überwucherten Zustand mochte, fand, dass er eher einsam aussah ohne die dazugehörende Truppe herumtollender Gnomen.**

„Nun, das sieht doch hübsch aus.", sagte Molly verträumt, sie wünschte, dass es immer in diesem Zustand sein würde.

**Er hatte inzwischen den Überblick verloren, wie viele Sicherheitszauber vom Orden und vom Ministerium über den Fuchsbau gelegt worden waren; er wusste nur, dass es niemandem mehr möglich war, mit magischen Mitteln direkt hineinzugelangen. Mr. Weasley war deshalb auf einen nahen Hügel gegangen, um die Delacours zu empfangen, die mit einem Portschlüssel dort ankommen sollten. Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, war als Ersten ein ungewöhnliches schrilles Lachen von Mrs. Weasley zu hören, **

Mollys Augen verengten sich und sie wunderte sich warum er über so etwas lachen würde.

**der kurz darauf mit Gepäck beladen am Tor erschien, an seiner Seite eine hübsche blonde Frau in einem langen blattgrünen Umhang, die nur Fleurs Mutter sein konnte.**

„**Maman!", rief Fleur, stürmte los und umarmte sie. „Papa!" Monsieur Delacour war bei weitem nicht so attraktiv wie seine Frau; er war einen Kopf kleiner und äußert korpulent und trug einen kleinen schwarzen Spitzbart.**

„Wirklich", sagte mehrere Leute überrascht und Fleur sah sie alle beleidigt an.

„Mein Vater ist ein guter Mann, es ist egal, wie er aussieht", sagte Fleur hochmütig. „Wir sorgen uns nicht so sehr um unser Aussehen!"

Bill seufzte und legte seine Arme um seine Freundin, er hoffte, dass seine Familie aufhören würde so überrascht über solche Sachen zu sein, er wusste, dass Fleur viel mehr Mitgefühl hatte, als sie eigentlich vorgab.

**Doch er sah liebenswürdig aus. Auf hochhackigen Stiefeln hüpfte er Mrs Weasley entgegen du küsste sie zweimal auf jede Wange, was sie verwirrte.**

„**Sie 'aben sisch so viele Umstände gemacht", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Fleur meint, sie 'aben sehr 'art gearbeitet."**

„**Oh, nicht der Rede wert, wirklich nicht!", trällerte Mrs Weasley. „Gar keine Umstände!"**

Alle Weasleys sahen ihre Mutter ungläubig an.

**Ron machte seinen Gefühlen Luft, indem er nach einem Gnomen trat, der hinter einem der neuen Zitterginsterbüsche hervorlugte.**

„**Werte Dame!", sagte Monsieur Delacour, der immer noch Mrs Weasleys Hand mit seinen beiden dicken Händen umschlossen hielt und strahlte. „Wir fühlen uns 'öchst geehrt dursch die baldige Vereinigung unserer beiden Familien! Darf isch Ihnen meine Frau vorstellen, Apolline."**

**Madame Delacour schwebte herbei und beugte sich vor um Mrs Weasley ebenfalls zu küssen.**

„**Enchantée", sagte sie. „Ihr Gatte 'at uns so amüsante Geschischten ersählt!"**

**Mr. Weasley gab ein überdrehtes Lachen von sich; Mrs Weasley warf ihm einen Blick zu, bei dem er sofort verstummte und eine Miene aufsetzte, die am Krankenlager eines engen Freundes angemessen gewesen wäre.**

Alle lachten darüber, außer der die ältesten Weasleys.

„**Und, natürlisch, Sie kennen schon meine kleine Tochter, Gabrielle!", sagte Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle war Fleur im Kleinformat, elf Jahre alt, mit hüftlangen Haaren von reinem Silberblond. Sie schenke Mrs Weasley ein strahlendes Lächeln und umarmte sie, dann warf sie Harry einen glühenden Blick zu und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. Ginny räusperte sich vernehmlich.**

„Ah, ich denke, dass die kleine Gin-Gin vielleicht eifersüchtig sein könnte.", lächelte Fred.

„Du solltest aufpassen, du bekommst Konkurrenz und zwar gute", fügte George hinzu.

„Sie redet oft über 'Arry", lächelte Fleur. „Ich denke du bist auch für sie ein Held."

Alle lachten über Harrys nervösen Ausdruck und das böse Funkeln das Ginny ihren Brüdern und Fleur gab.

„**Na, dann kommen sie doch herein!", sagte Mrs Weasley munter und begleitete die Delacours mit viel Nein-bittes und Nach-Ihnens und Gern-Geschehens ins Haus.**

**Die Delacours waren, wie sich bald herausstellte, hilfsbereite und angenehme Gäste. Sie freuten sich über alles und waren erpicht darauf, bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zur Hand zu gehen. Monsieur Delacour bezeichnete alles von der Tischordnung bis zu den Schuhen der Brautjungfern als „charmant!", Madame Delacour war in Haushaltszaubern äußerst bewandert und bekam den Ofen im Nu einwandfrei sauber; Gabrielle lief ihrer älteren Schwester überall hinterher, versuchte zu helfen, wo sie konnte, und plapperte in schnellem Französisch vor sich hin.**

Fleur seufzte, sie vermisste ihre Familie, aber es war nett wenigstens über sie zu hören.

**Die Kehrseite war, dass der Fuchsbau nicht dafür angelegt war, so viele Leute zu beherbergen. Mr. und Mrs Weasley schliefen jetzt im Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie Monsieur und Madame Delacours Proteste lautstark niedergerungen und darauf bestanden hatten, dass sie ihr Schlafzimmer nahmen. Gabrielle schlief zusammen mit Fleur in Percys altem Zimmer, und Bill würde sich seines mit Charlie, seinem Trauzeugen, teilen,**

„Ich fühle mich geehrt", lächelte Charlie zu Bill.

„Ich denke mal, du bist die beste Wahl unter all den Idioten" Bill zuckte mit den Schultern und alle seine Brüder funkelten ihn an.

**sobald er aus Rumänien kam. Es gab praktisch keine Gelegenheiten mehr, gemeinsam Pläne zu schmieden, und so nahmen es Harry, Ron und Hermine aus reiner Verzweiflung auf sich, freiwillig die Hühner zu füttern, nur um dem überfüllten Haus zu entkommen.**

„**Und sie lässt und immer noch nicht in Ruhe!", knurrte Ron, als ihr zweiter Versuch eines Treffens im Hof vereitelt wurde, weil Mrs Weasley mit einem großen Wäschekorb in den Armen auftauchte.**

„Nun, natürlich nicht, ihr dachtet doch nicht, dass es so einfach sein würde.", schmollte Molly.

„**Oh, gut, ihr habt die Hühner gefüttert", rief sie, während sie näher kam. „Wir sperren sie besser wieder weg, ehe die Männer morgen kommen… um das Zelt für die Hochzeit aufzubauen", erklärte sie und lehnte sich zu einer kurzen Verschnaufpause an den Hühnerstall. Sie wirkte erschöpft. „Millamants Magische Markisen…die sind sehr gut…Bill begleitet sie… ihr bleibt besser drin, während sie hier sind, Harry. Ich muss sagen, es ist schon komplizierter, eine Hochzeit zu organisieren, wenn man diese ganzen Sicherheitszauber rund ums Haus hat."**

Molly biss sich auf die Lippen, wie konnte sie so rücksichtslos vor Harry sein?

„**Tut mir leid", sagte Harry kleinlaut.**

„**Oh, sei nicht albern, Schatz", sagte Mrs Weasley sofort. „ich meinte nicht – also, deine Sicherheit ist viel wichtiger! Eigentlich will ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen, wie du deinen Geburtstag feiern möchtest, Harry. Siebzehn, schließlich ist das ein wichtiger Tag…"**

„**Ich will keine Wirbel", sagte Harry rasch und dachte dabei an die zusätzliche Belastung für sie alle.**

„Oh Harry Liebling, darüber musst du dir doch keine Sorgen machen", sagte Molly traurig.

„Ist in Ordnung, Mrs Weasley, wirklich", sagte Harry. „Einfach nur im Fuchsbau zu sein würde es zum Besten Geburtstag überhaupt machen. Nun, abgesehen von meinem elften, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

„Du meinst du wusstest nicht, dass du ein Zauberer warst bis zu elf geworden bist!", sagte Draco ungläubig.

„Warum bist du so überrascht?", sagte Harry und sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Du bist doch derjenige der sich die ganze Zeit darüber lustig macht, dass ich keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt habe."

„Ja, aber ich dachte, zumindest hättest du gewusst, dass du ein Zauberer bist.", sagte Draco.

„**Wirklich, Mrs Weasley, nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Abendessen, das wär schön… Es ist der Tag vor der Hochzeit…"**

„**Oh, na gut, wenn du sicher bist, mein Lieber. Ich lade Remus und Tonks ein, soll ich? Und wie wär's mit Hagrid?"**

„Ja, das würde mir gefallen", lächelte Harry, das würde bedeuten, dass alle die ihm etwas bedeuten da sein würden.

„**Das wär großartig", sagte Harry. „Aber machen sie sich bitte keine großen Umstände."**

„**Gar nicht, gar nicht…das sind doch keine Umstände…"**

**Sie sah ihn mit einem langen, forschenden Blick an, dann lächelte sie ein wenig traurig, richtete sich auf und ging davon. Harry schaute zu, wie sie an der Wäscheleine ihren Zauberstab schwang, worauf die feuchten Wäschestücke in die Luft stiegen und sich selbst aufhängten, und plötzlich überkam ihn eine Flut von Gewissensbissen wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten und des Kummers, den er ihr bereitete.**

„Harry!", sagte Molly und rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn traurig an.

„Keine Sorger Mum, nichts was du sagt, könnte seine Meinung ändern, glaub mir, wir haben es versucht", sagte Ron.

„Das war das Ende vom Kapitel, wer möchte als nächstes lesen?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich möchte gerne", saget Sirius und nahm lächelt das Buch, „Ich hab ein gutes Gefühl wegen des nächsten Kapitels."


	7. The will of Albus Dumbledore

So Hey erstmal,

sry, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte viel Schulisch zu tun und so. IN nächster Zeit leider auch wieder, also wird in den nächsten drei Wochen auch erstmal nichts kommen.

Ich hab auch noch eine kleine Bitte an euch: lest euch doch bitte mal diese Story hier durch: .de/s/4f90444e0001afd00c907530

DAs ist meine erste Story auf englisch und ich brauche mal ein wenig Kritik. Sie ist leider auf der anderen fanfic Seite veröffentlich, aber ich hoffe ihr schreibt trotzdem KOmmis.

UNd nun zum neuen Kapi ;P

THE WILL OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

**Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore**, las Sirius.

**Er ging im kühlen blauen Licht der Morgendämmerung eine Gebirgsstraße entlang. Tief unten lagen im Nebel die dunklen Umrisse eines kleinen Dorfes. War der Mann, den er suchte, dort unten? Der Mann, den er so dringend brauchte, dass er kaum an etwas anderes denken konnte, der Mann, der die Lösung bereithielt, die Lösung für sein Problem…**

„**Hey, wach auf."**

Harry zog eine Grimasse, er träumte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht sein Traum war. Es war zwar nicht einer seiner schlimmsten Träume, dennoch grauste es ihm beim Gedanken, dass er immer noch von Voldemort träumten durfte.

**Harry öffnete die Augen. Er lag wieder auf dem vertrauten Feldbett in Rons schlichtem Zimmer unter dem Dach. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und der Raum noch düster. Pigwidgeon schlief mit dem Kopf unter seinem kleinen Flügel. Die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn kribbelte.**

„**Du hast im Schlaf gemurmelt."**

Nun zog Ron eine Grimasse, Harry hatte noch nie sehr oft in seinen Träumen geredet mit Ausnahme der vergangen Jahre.

„**Wirklich?"**

„**Jaah. Gregorovitch. Du hast dauernd Gregorovitch gesagt."**

„Der Zauberstabmacher", sagte Hermine. „Warum hast du denn über ihn einen Traum?"

„Die viel wichtigere Frage wäre, warum Voldemort ihn sucht?", sagte Remus.

„Jaah, man könnte denken, dass Ollivander nicht genug für ihn wäre", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Denkt ihr, dass hat irgendwas mit der Verbindung zwischen Voldemorts und Harrys Zauberstab zu tun?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Dumbledore in einer Art und Weise nicht verdeutlichte, dass er gerade das nicht dachte.

„Was für einen anderen Grund sollte Voldemort haben, Gregorovitch aufzusuchen?", fragte Arthur.

„Ich denke, dass werdet ihr noch erfahren", sagte Dumbledore und drehte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort den Elderstab suchte.

**Harry hatte seine Brille nicht auf; Rons Gesicht sah leicht verschwommen aus.**

„**Wer ist Gregorovitch?"**

„**Ich weiß nicht, woher auch? Du hast es doch gesagt."**

„Ehrlich Mal, lest ihr überhaupt nie?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein", sagten Beide und Ron fügte hinzu: „Wieso sollten wir, wenn wir einfach dich fragen können?"

„Obwohl, der Name mir bekannt vorkommt", sagte Harry gedankenverloren.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das der Zauberstabmacher von Viktor", sagte Fleur.

„"Ja, das ist es", lächelte Harry und Ron zog eine Grimasse bei der Erwähnung von Viktors Namen.

**Harry rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, den Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben, aber er wusste nicht mehr wo.**

„Immerhin bist du noch immer so wie heute", kicherte Sirius.

„**Ich glaube, Voldemort ist auf der Suche nach ihm."**

„**Armer Kerl", sagte Ron mitleidig.**

**Harry setzte sich auf, inzwischen hellwach, und rieb sich weiterhin seine Narbe. Er versuchte sich genau in Erinnerung zu rufen, was er im Traum gesehen hatte, doch alles, was ihm wieder einfiel, war eine Bergkette am Horizont und die Silhouette des kleinen Dorfes, das in ein tiefes Tal gebettet war.**

„**Ich glaube er ist im Ausland."  
>„Wer Gregorovitch?"<strong>

„**Voldemort. Ich glaube, er ist irgendwo im Ausland, auf der Suche nach Gregorovitch. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob es irgendwo in Großbritannien wäre."**

„Nun, das sind immerhin mal ein paar gute Neuigkeiten", sagte Molly.

„Leider, wird er nicht allzu lange brauchen, um wieder zurückzukommen.", sagte Dumbledore, obwohl er dachte, dass es eine gute Sache war, dass Voldemort so viel Zeit in die Suche des Elderstabes steckte, wenn er ihn am Ende dann doch nicht besitzen konnte. Es würde Harrys Aufgabe so viel einfacher gestalten, wenn Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit so zersplittert sein würde.

„**Meinst du, dass du wieder in seinen Kopf geschaut hast?"**

**Ron klang besorgt.**

„Natürlich bin ich besorgt", sagte Ron und rollte mit den Augen. „Denkst du wirklich, ich will die Gedanken von dem Verrückten in deinem Kopf haben?"

„**Tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl Hermine nicht davon", sagte Harry**

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah etwas verletzt drein.

„Tut mir leid", seufzte Harry, etwas peinlich berührt bei der Tatsache sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, was noch nicht passiert war. „Ich will wohl einfach nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Oder er will nicht, dass du ihn wieder nervst", fügte Ron mit einem Kichern hinzu und Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„Dennoch war dies nicht die beste Lösung, ich meine wenn ihr rausfinden wollt wer Gregorovitch ist…", wies Sirius darauf hin.

„**Obwohl, erwartet sie denn, dass ich verhindern kann, Dinge im Schlaf zu sehen…?"**

„Seht ihr… er wollte nur nicht, dass sie ihn nervt…", schnaubte Ron nun.

„Ach sei Still", schmollte Hermine.

**Er starrte hoch zum Käfig des kleinen Pigwidgeon und dachte nach… Warum kam ihm der Name Gregorovitch bekannt vor?**

„**Ich glaube", sagte er langsam, „er hat etwas mit Quidditch zu tun. Da gibt es irgendeine Verbindung, aber mir – mir fällt nicht ein, welche."**

„**Quidditch?", sagte Ron. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht Gorgowitsch meinst?"**

„Arg", stöhnte Ron, er wollte garantiert nicht von dem hören.

Seien Brüder kicherten alle an der Erinnerung wie aufgeregt Ron gewesen war, als Gorgowitsch eingewechselt wurde und wie seine Stimmung schlagartig umschlug, als er ihn spielen gesehen hatte.

„Wer ist er?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Es steht hier drin, du musst es nicht erklären", sagte Sirius mit einem Stirnrunzeln, Er möchte die Cannons ebenfalls, und er konnte schlechte Nachrichten ebenfalls nicht ertragen.

„**Wen?"**

„**Dragomir Gorgowitsch, Jäger, vor zwei Jahren für eine Rekordablösesumme zu den Chudley Cannons gewechselt. Hält den Rekord für die meisten Quaffelfehlschüsse in einer Saison."**

„Super", stöhnte Ron, es sah so aus, als ob sich Gorgowitsch kein Bisschen verbessert hatte… Um ehrlich zu sein, klang es eher so, als ob er sich verschlimmert hatte.

„**Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich denke ganz bestimmt nicht an Gorgowitsch."**

„**Das versuche ich auch", sagte Ron. „Na ja, alles Gute zum Geburtstag übrigens."**

„Jaah, Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry!", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass sogar du bemerken würdest, dass es eigentlich nicht Potters Geburtstag ist, Black, aber du schenkst dem wohl zu viel Glaube"; schnaubte Severus.

„Ich weiß, dass Harry nicht Geburtstag hat", sagte Sirius kalt zu Severus und drehte sich dann mit einem traurigen lächeln zu Harry um. „Es ist nur, dass ich nie eine Chance hatte einen Geburtstag mit Harry zu feiern und es ist zumindest nett, mal über einen zu lesen."

„Wir müssen hat einfach sicher gehen, dass du an meinem nächsten Geburtstag dabei bist", sagte Harry lächelnd. Er möchte die Vorstellung… nun, gab es etwas worüber er sich freute etwas zu verändern. Es lag auch eine Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme, denn obwohl er nicht wusste wann genau sein Patenonkel in den Büchern sterben würde, war er fest davon überzeugt es zu ändern…Er hatte nicht vor seinen Patenonkel zu verlieren und er wird viele Geburtstage mit ihm verbringen.

„Nun, so rührend das auch ist, würdet ihr jetzt bitte weiterlesen, umso schneller beenden wir dieses dumme Buch und ich komm hier weg", sagte Draco mit langweiliger Stimme.

„**Hey – stimmt, hab ich ganz vergessen! Ich bin siebzehn!"**

„Harry, wir müssen dringend an deiner Erinnerung arbeiten", sagte George.

„Jaah, erinnere dich mal an unsere erste Begegnung, du wusstest nicht mal mehr deinen Namen", fügte Fred hinzu und alle im Raum kicherten.

„Sorry, ich hatte es einfach nicht erwartet, dass mich irgendjemand kennen würde" Harry rollte mit den Augen und verschwieg die Tatsache, dass er es wirklich nicht gewohnt war, dass Leute seinen Namen sagten.

**Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, der neben seinem Feldbett lag, richtete ihn auf den überladenen Schreibtisch, wo er seine Brille abgelegt hatte, und sagte: „_Accio Brille_!"**

Remus und Sirius kicherten.

„Das hat dein Dad auch gemacht, als er siebzehn wurde", erklärte Remus, dem verwirrten Harry.

**Obwohl sie kaum einen halben Meter entfernt war, empfand er es als höchst befriedigend, zu sehen, wie sie auf ihn zugeflogen kam, zumindest bis sie ihm ins Auge stach.**

Alle lachten.

„Und das ist dann auch passiert", fügte Sirius hinzu, der stärker lachte als alle anderen.

„**Raffiniert", prustete Ron.**

**Harry kostete es von Herzen aus, dass er die Spur los war, und ließ Rons Sachen durchs Zimmer fliegen, womit er Pigwidgeon weckte, der aufgeregt in seinem Käfig umherflatterte. Er versuchte auch die Schnürsenkel seiner Turnschuhe mit Magie zuzubinden (es dauerte Minuten, bis er den dadurch entstandenen Knoten wieder von Hand gelöst hatte) und verwandelte nur so zum Spaß die orangeroten Umhänge der Chudley Cannons auf Rons Postern in hellblaue.**

Ron funkelte Harry böse an. „Du hast was getan?"

„Sorry", sagte Harry kichernd.

„**Den Hosenschlitz würd ich mir aber von Hand zumachen", riet ihm Ron und kicherte los, als Harry sofort hinsah.**

Mehrere Leute lachten, und Harry sah peinlich berührt zu Boden.

„**Hier ist dein Geschenk. Pack es hier oben aus, das ist nichts für meine Mutter."**

Molly funkelte Ron an, sie sparte sich das schimpfen auf, bis sie gehört hatte was es war.

Ron wurde in seinem Stuhl immer kleiner, er hoffte nur, es war nichts was ihn in Ärger bringen würde.

„**Ein Buch?", fragte Harry, als er das rechteckige Päckchen entgegennahm. „Mal ganz was anderes, oder?"**

„Na, was ist das für ein Buch?", sagte Sirius amüsiert und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich glaub ich weiß es", sagte Bill und alle anderen Weasley-Jungs lachten.

Sirius hob bei Bills Kommentar eine Augenbraue und Harry sah sie neugierig an, doch als keiner antwortete, fing Sirius wieder zu lesen an.

„**Das ist nicht irgendein Buch", sagte Ron. „Es ist reines Gold wert: _Zwölf narrensichere Methoden Hexen zu bezaubern._**

Hermine schnaubte und Ron funkelte sie an.

„Ah, das könnte nützlich sein", sagte Sirius und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Sieht aus als hätte ich Recht gehabt", lächelte Bill. „Dad hat mir das Buch gegeben, als ich siebzehn wurde und ich hab es dann Charlie gegeben… und so weiter."

„Wirklich", lächelte Harry.

„Ich glaube mal, du bist nun ein richtiger Weasley, Harry", kicherte Sirius.

Harry lächelte breit und errötete. „Danke."

„Natürlich werdet ihr wissen, dass er das Buch bei Ginny anwenden wird, richtig", wies Sirius darauf hin und alle Weasley Jungen funkelten Harry an.

Harry starrte nur seinen Patenonkel böse an, es war wirklich nicht nötig von ihm gewesen, dass zu sagen. Sirius lachte nur zusammen mit Remus, Tonks, Ginny und Hermine. Draco fand das alles ebenfalls sehr amüsant, allerdings wollte er keine Freude zeigen während er dieses Buch las.

**Erklärt alles, was du über Mädchen wissen musst. Wenn ich das nur schon letztes Jahr gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich genau gewusst, wie ich Lavender loswerde…**

„Du warst mit Lavender zusammen!", sagte Hermine geschockt, und sah zu Ron. Sie war enttäuscht – ganz zu schweigen verletzt – als sie sah, dass Ron überrascht aussah, aber auch selbstzufrieden.

„Sieht so aus", lächelte Ron. „Frag mich wie das passiert ist."

„Aber offensichtlich wollte er sie verlassen", sagte Ginny zu Hermine, die deprimiert aussah. Etwas das Alle im Raum bemerkten, mit Ausnahme von Ron.

Hermine gab ihr einen Blick, der offensichtlich sagen sollte, dass ihr das alles egal war, aber keiner kaufte ihr das ab.

Sirius, der auf ein wenig mehr Drama gehofft hatte, begann mit einem Schmollen weiterzulesen.

**und ich hätte gewusst, wie ich die Sache mit…also,**

Jeder hoffte, Ron hätte gesagt wen er meinte, auch wenn sie schon wussten wer es war und das es die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum um ein vielfachen aufhellen würde, aber leider war dies nicht der Fall. Tatsächlich, war alles was dieser Satz erreicht, eine noch traurigere Hermine, da sie dachte, dass da noch jemand war, den Ron mochte.

Ron allerdings sah geschockt zu Hermine und hoffte, dass sie nicht wusste, wen sein Buch-selbst meinte, er selber war sich sicher, wer es war. Andererseits hoffte er dass sie es wusste und dass er seine Frage, die er seit Jahren stellte, beantworten könnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was sie dachte, allerdings mochte er es gar nicht, dass sie so deprimiert aussah… Sie mag mich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, dachte Ron mit einem Seufzen.

**Fred und George haben mir eins Geschenk und ich hab eine Menge daraus gelernt. Lass dich überraschen, es geht auch nicht nur um Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab."**

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Bill und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich denke mal, dass erklärt warum du so fürsorglich im letzten Kapitel warst…", kicherte Charlie. „Bietet Hermine ein schmutziges Taschentuch an und so."

Hermine sah Charlie an. Das klang beinah so, als wäre sie das Mädchen, über das Ron gesprochen hatte. Charlie lächelte sie warm an und sie errötete und sah weg.

Ron gab seinem Bruder allerdings nur einen bösen Blick, der klar sagte, dass er die Klappe halten sollte.

„Ich wusste, dass etwas drastisches passiert sein musste, wenn Ronniespätzchen so empfindsam reagiert", fügte Fred lachend hinzu.

**Als sie in die Küche kamen, lag schon ein Stapel Geschenke auf dem Tisch. Bill und Monsieur Delacour waren gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig, und Mrs Weasley und sah ihn strahlend an. **

„**Ich soll dir von Arthur alles Gute zu deinem Siebzehnten wünschen, Harry", sagte Mrs Weasley und sah ihn strahlend an. „Er musste früh raus zur Arbeit, aber zum Abendessen ist er wieder da. Das oberste ist unser Geschenk."**

**Harry setzte sich, nahm das quadratische Päckchen, auf das sie gedeutet hatte, und packte es aus. Es war eine Uhr darin, die fast genauso aussah wie die, die Mr. und Mrs Weasley Ron zum siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatten; sie war golden und hatte statt Zeigern Sterne, die sich um das Zifferblatt drehten.**

„Danke Molly", sagte Sirius und lächelte die Hexe mit einem traurigen Blick an. James und Lily hätten ihm diese Uhr geben sollen…er hätte sie Harry geben sollen. Aber sie alle waren nicht mehr. Dennoch war es gut zu wissen, dass jemand Harry in seine Familie aufgenommen hatte.

„Nichts zu danken, Sirius, Du weißt das ich Harry liebe" auch Mollys Blick war traurig.

„Worüber redet ihr?", sagte Harry und sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ehrlich Potter, du weißt wirklich nichts, oder" Draco rollte mit den Augen und Harry funkelte ihn an. „Es ist Tradition eine Uhr zu bekommen wenn man siebzehn wird. Eigentlich sollte es ja von der Familie kommen, aber offensichtlich musst du es wohl von den Weasels bekommen…"

„Wenn du denkst, dass das eine Beleidigung war, liegst du falsch", sagte Harry und sah Draco kalt an. Dann sah er Molly an, die immer noch auf der anderen Seite von Ginny saß. „Danke."

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte Molly und tätschelte Harrys Wange liebevoll, Tränen in den Augen.

„**Es hat Tradition, dass man einem Zauberer eine Uhr schenkt, wenn er volljährig wird", sagte Mrs Weasley und beobachtete ihn gespannt von ihrem Platz am Herd aus. „Die hier ist leider nicht neu wie die von Ron, sie gehörte eigentlich meinem Bruder Fabian, und er ging nicht besonders pfleglich mit seinen Sachen um, auf der Rückseite hat sie ein paar Macken, aber –"**

Molly biss sich auf die Lippe, bei der Erwähnung ihres Bruders, es war immer noch schwer für sie, daran zu denke, wie sie ihre Brüder im Krieg verloren hatte. Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter fest, sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter sehr emotional werden konnte, wenn jemand dieses Thema aufbrachte. Alle Weasley Jungen sahen gedankenverloren über diese Situation. Bill, Charlie und Percy sahen ebenfalls sehr niedergeschlagen aus, sie hatten klare Erinnerungen an ihre Onkels, während die anderen nur wage Erinnerungen an sie hatten.

**Der Rest ihrer Worte war nicht mehr zu hören; Harry war aufgesprungen und hatte sie in die Arme geschlossen. Er versuchte eine Menge nie ausgesprochener Dinge in die Umarmung zu legen, und vielleicht verstand sie es, denn als er sie losließ, tätschelte sie ihm unbeholfen die Wange und fuchtelte dann etwas ziellos mit dem Zauberstab herum, worauf eine halbe Packung Schinkenspeck aus der Pfanne sprang und auf den Boden klatschte. **

„**Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!", sagte Hermine, als sie in die Küche stürmte und ihr Geschenk oben auf den Stapel legte. „Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Was hat er von dir bekommen?", fügte sie an Ron gewandt hinzu, der sie nicht zu hören schien.**

„**Na komm schon, mach das von Hermine auf!", sagte Ron.**

Jeder lachte über Rons offensichtlichen Versuch das Thema zu wechseln.

**Sie hatte ihm ein neues Spickoskop gekauft.**

„Das wird sehr nützlich sein für unsere Reise", sagte Harry gedankenverloren.

**Die anderen Päckchen enthielten einen magischen Rasierapparat von Bill und Fleur (Mais oui, der macht Ihnen die sauberste Rasür, die Sie über'aupt bekommen können", versicherte ihm Monsieur Delacour, „aber Sie müssen ihm deutlisch sagen, was Sie wollen…sonst kann es passieren, dass Sie am Ende ein bieschen weniger 'aare 'aben, als Ihnen lieb ist…"),**

Fleur kicherte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Bill und sah amüsiert aus.

„Nun, am Ende 'atte er überhaupt keine 'aare mehr, als er dem Rasierer Gesagt 'at, er solle alles abrasieren", sagte Fleur. „Nischt einmal mehr Augenbrauen…"

„Nett", lachte Sirius, wie die meisten im Raum.

**Pralinen von den Delacours und eine riesige Schachtel mit der neuesten Ware aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze von Fred und George. **

**Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben nicht lange am Tisch, denn als Madame Delacour, Fleur und Gabrielle erschienen, wurde es in der Küche ungemütlich voll.**

„**Ich pack die Sachen für dich ein", sagte Hermine munter, während die drei wieder nach oben gingen, und nahm Harry die Geschenke aus den Armen. „Ich bin fast fertig, ich wart nur noch, bis deine restlichen Hosen aus der Wäsche kommen, Ron –"**

Ron errötete, als alle anfingen zu lachen.

„Du hättest das nicht sagen müssen", murmelte Ron.

„Sorry", sagte Hermine und sah amüsiert drein. Ron war froh, dass sie nicht mehr so deprimiert war.

**Ron begann zu stottern, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als im ersten Stock eine Tür aufging. **

„**Harry, kommst du bitte mal kurz rein?"**

**Es war Ginny.**

Alle Weasley Jungen funkelten Harry böse an, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

**Ron blieb abrupt stehen, aber Hermine packte ihn am Ellenbogen und zog ihn weiter die Treppe hinauf.**

Nun funkelten alle Hermine an, wie konnte sie die beiden einfach so alleine lassen. Hermine rollte allerdings nur mit den Augen, ihr war es alles andere als unangenehm.

**Nervös folgte Harry Ginny in ihr Zimmer.**

**Er war noch nie hier drin gewesen. Es war klein, aber hell. Ein großes Poster der magischen Musikband Schicksalsschwestern hing an der einen Wand, an der anderen ein Bild von Gwenog Jones, Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies, des Quidditch-Teams, in dem ausschließlich Hexen spielten. Ein Schreibtisch stand vor dem offenen Fenster, das nach dem Obstgarten ging, wo er und Ginny einst mit Ron und Hermine zwei gegen zwei Quidditch gespielt hatten und wo nun ein großes, perlweißes Zelt stand.**

„Du hast Quidditch gespielt, ernsthaft!"; sagten Ron, Harry und Ginny alle zu Hermine, als alle anderen kicherten.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Hermine, die so aussah, als würde sie sich nicht allzu sehr darauf freuen.

**Die goldene Fahne an seiner Spitze war auf gleicher Höhe mit Ginnys Fenster.**

**Ginny blickte zu Harrys Gesicht auf, holte tief Luft und sagte: „Alles Gute zum siebzehnten Geburtstag."**

„**Jaah…danke."**

**Sie sah ihn unverwandt an; ihm jedoch fiel es schwer, ihren Blick zu erwidern; es war, als ob er in ein strahlendes Licht sehen würde.**

Sirius war so amüsiert, dass man dies deutlich in seiner Stimme hören konnte und alle Blicke der Weasley Jungen verschärften sich je länger er las.

„**Hübsche Aussicht", sagte er matt und wies zum Fenster, Sie ging nicht darauf ein. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.  
>„Ich wusste nicht, was ich dir schenken soll", sagte sie.<strong>

„**Du musst mir nichts schenken."**

**Sie überging auch das.**

„**Ich wusste nicht, was du brauchen könntest. Nichts allzu großes, weil du das nicht mitnehmen kannst."**

**Er wagte einen Blick zu ihr hin. Sie hatte keine Tränen in den Augen; **

„Warum sollte sie Tränen in den Augen haben?", fragte Bill, und kämpfte mit sich seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, was Ginny allerdings nicht davon abhielt in anzustarren.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, er hatte keine Ahnung, aber er hoffte, dass er nicht daran schuld war.

**das war einer der vielen wunderbaren Züge an Ginny, sie war selten weinerlich. Er hatte manchmal überlegt, dass ihre sechs Brüder sie wohl abgehärtet hatten. **

„Hat es wahrscheinlich auch", bestätigte Ginny.

**Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.**

„**Deshalb hab ich mir dann gedacht, dass ich dir gerne was geben würde, das dich an mich erinnert, weißt du, falls du vielleicht eine von diesen Veela triffst, wenn du weg bist und machst, was auch immer du machst."**

Ginny gab Fleur einen scharfen Blick und die anderen Mädchen rollten nur mit den Augen.

„**Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, zu irgendwelchen Verabredungen wird es unterwegs wohl kaum Gelegenheit geben."**

„**Das ist der Silberstreif, auf den ich gehofft habe", flüsterte sie, und dann küsste sie ihn, **

Alle Weasley-Jungs stöhnten, und zogen eine Grimasse, bevor sie wieder Harry anfunkelten. Ron allerdings funkelte Harry nicht richtig an, er wirkte er bedrückt und peinlich berührt.

Harry wurde rot, es war schlimm genug zu wissen, dass er das Mädchen neben ihm in ein paar Jahren küssen würde, aber es auch noch vor ihrer gesamten Familie zu lesen…

Ginny lächelte. Sie war wirklich mit ihm zusammen! Sie fragte sich wann und wie es passiert war und hoffte, dass es früher passieren würde als später.

„Los Harry!", jubelte Sirius und alle Reaktionen verschärften sich.

**wie sie ihn nie zuvor geküsst hatte, und Harry erwiderte ihren Kuss, und es war glückseliges Versinken, besser als Feuerwhisky ; sie war das einzig Wirkliche auf der Welt, Ginny, wie er sie jetzt spürte, die eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und die andere in ihrem langen, süß duftenden Haar – **

Die bösen Blicke wurden schlimmer, je länger Sirius las und seine fröhliche Stimme machte es auch nicht besser. Sogar Ron funkelte Harry nun an, der in seinem Sitz immer kleiner wurde.

„Du wirst sie niemals so anfassen…", sagte Charlie.

„Was hab ich euch gesagt!", sagte Ginny scharf zu ihrem Bruder. „Das geht euch nichts an!"

„Gin, er ist…", sagte Ginny und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Er empfindet anscheinend viel für dich" Molly kreischte fast, nichts wäre ihr lieber, als Harry offiziell in ihrer Familie zu haben. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter die Vorstellung genau so lieben würde, allerding war sie sich nie so sicher was Harry fühlte.

„Arg", stöhnten Charlie, Percy und Fred. Wenn ihre Mutter auf seiner Seite war, war es unmöglich etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Warum stöhnst du nicht auch?", fragte Fred seinen Zwilling.

„Ich dachte gerade daran, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, dass es Harry ist.", sagte George mit einer etwas steifen Stimme. „Es könnte schlimmer kommen als dieser Kerl hier, und Harry weiß was er machen muss, denn er weiß was wir ihm antun, wenn er unsere kleine Schwester verletzt."

Ginny zischte ihn bitter an.

„Sorry Gin, aber wir müssen etwas tun, auch wenn er uns danach verhext im Gegenzug", sagte George und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ginny stöhnte, sie hätte wissen sollen, dass ihre Drohung die Zwillinge nicht stoppen würde, die beiden waren zu furchtlos.

„Das ist ein Argument", seufzte Fred, aber sein Funkeln lies nicht nach.

**Hinter ihnen knallte die Tür auf und sie schreckten auseinander.**

„**Oh", sagte Ron spitz. „Verzeihung."**

„Gutes Timing", kicherte Tonks und alle Jungs nickten mit den Köpfen, sie wollten nicht noch mehr hören. „Aber irgendwas sagt mir das dir das alles andere als Leid tut."

„**Ron!" Hermine stand direkt hinter ihm, leicht außer Atem. Ein unnatürliches Schweigen trat ein, bis Ginny mit dünner, leiser Stimme sagte: „Dann mal alles Gute, Harry."**

**Ron hatte puterrote Ohren; Hermine wirkte nervös. Harry hätte ihnen am liebsten die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks und Hermine lachten.

**aber es war, als ob ein kalter Luftzug ins Zimmer gefegt wäre, als die Tür aufging, und als ob sein strahlender Augenblick geplatzt wäre wie eine Seifenblase. Alle Gründe, warum er seine Beziehung mit Ginny beendet hatte, **

„Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht", sagte George mit einer Grimasse. „Ich denke du weißt was das jetzt für dich heißt."  
>Harry schluckte als Fred, George und Charlie ihn mit einem schmunzeln ansahen.<p>

„Wagt es ja nicht ihm etwas anzutun.", sagte Ginny, allerdings war ihre Stimme nicht mehr so stark wie vorhin, sie fragte sich warum Harry Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Sorry Gin, es liegt nicht mehr in unseren Händen", sagte Fred. „Sirius könntest du bitte weiterlesen?"

**warum er einigen Abstand von ihr hielt, schienen sich mit Ron in ihr Zimmer geschlichen zuhaben, und das ganze glückliche Vergessen hatte ein Ende. **

**Er sah Ginny an, wollte etwas sagen, obwohl er nicht recht wusste, was, doch sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Vielleicht hatte sie dieses eine Mal doch den Tränen nachgegeben. In Rons Gegenwart konnte er nichts tun, um sie zu trösten. **

Die Weasley-Jungs zogen alle eine Miene, sie wollten ihre Schwester nicht so sehen und das alles machte sie nur wütender auf Harry.

„**Wir sehen und später", sagte er und folgte den beiden anderen aus dem Zimmer.**

**Ron marschierte nach unten, durch die immer noch übervölkerte Küche hinaus auf den Hof, Harry hielt die ganze Zeit mit ihm Schritt, und Hermine trottete ihnen mit ängstlichem Gesicht hinterher.**

Hermine seufzte, sie musste wohl Angst haben, dass Ron irgendetwas Voreiliges tun könnte.

**Sobald Ron etwas abseits auf dem frisch gemähten Rasen war, fiel er auch schon über Harry her. **

„**Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Was tust du da gerade, spielst du ein bisschen mit ihr?"**

„Eigentlich, Ron, war ich diejenige…", fing Ginny an.

„Das ist nicht von Bedeutung", informierte Charlie sie.

„**Ich spiel nicht mit ihr", sagte Harry, in dem Moment als Hermine dazukam.**

„**Ron – "**

**Aber Ron hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.**

„**Sie war wirklich total fertig, als du die Sache beendet hast –"**

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass er sich verletzte.

Ginny sah weder ihn noch ihren Bruder an, sie konnte sich vorstellen wie hart es für sie war, mit ihm für eine kurze Zeit zusammenzukommen und dass er dann mit ihr Schluss macht. Molly drückte ihre Schulter, sie fand es nicht gut zu wissen, dass ihrer Tochter weh getan wurde. Dennoch wusste sie, dass es einen Grund geben musste für all dies, für sie war es jedenfalls klar, dass Harry viel für Ginny empfand.

„**Ich auch. Du weißt, warum ich sie beendet habe, es war nicht, weil ich es wollte."**

„**Jaah, aber jetzt gehst du hin und knutscht mit ihr rum, und sie macht sich nur wieder Hoffnungen –"**

„**Sie ist nicht dumm, sie weiß doch, dass es nicht geht, sie rechnet nicht damit, dass wir – irgendwann heiraten oder –"**

**Noch während Harry das sagte, tauchte ein lebhaftes Bild vor ihm auf, von Ginny in einem weißen Kleid, die einen großen, gesichtslosen und unsympathischen fremden Mann heiratete. **

„Warum sollte mein Mann unsympathisch sein?", sagte Ginny und versuchte einen Witz machen, was Tonks und Hermine zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich denke er wäre nur unfreundlich für Harry", sagte Remus und kicherte ebenfalls.

**Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schwindel erregender Schlag: Ihre Zukunft war frei und unbelastet, während seine eigene… Auf dem Weg, der vor ihm lag, konnte er nur Voldemort sehen.**

„Es ist wegen irgendeinem edlen Grund, oder?", fragte Ginny weich.

„Ähm… Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Harry.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen „Sei Ehrlich Harry und ich versichere dir, dass meine Brüder dir nichts antun."

Harry lächelte reflexartig „Ich weiß es immer noch nicht, aber ich denke mal. Es ist sicher, dass ich jetzt Voldemort jagen gehe, Ich denk mal ich hab eh keine Zukunft mehr…"

„Harry", sagte Ginny wieder weich, nahm seine Hand und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich möchte dich gar nicht erst so reden hören."  
>„Ich versuche es", sagte Harry und senkte seinen Kopf, aber es war schwer zu glauben, dass er den mächtigsten schwarzmagischen Zauberer Allerzeiten besiegen würde und das alles überleben würde. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, dann redete er weiter: „dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass Voldemort hinter allen Leuten her ist, die mir was bedeuten. Ich denke mal, ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er weiß, wie viel du mir bedeutest…"<p>

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Ich wusste es…ein edler Grund."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ginny sah nun all ihre Brüder scharf an. Fred und George sahen sich einander an, offensichtlich versuchten sie herauszufinden, was sie tun sollten. Charlie sah unberührt aus, Bill teilnahmslos (er machte keinen großen Ärger) und Ron sah so peinlich berührt aus wie selten, er murmelte etwas, von wegen, dass er nicht in der Mitte von all dem sein sollte.

Sie bemerkte, dass Percy ihm einen berechnenden Blich zuwarf, der finstere Blick war anders als bei den anderen, sogar als Charlies, der definitiv der zweitwütendste war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es egal war was Percy dachte, er versuchte nicht sein bestes, kein Teil dieser Familie zu sein, also warum sollte es sie interessieren, allerdings waren seine Blicke immer noch verletzend.

Percy konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte, konnten sie nicht sehen, dass Harry labil und sehr gefährlich war. Auch wenn Harry wahnsinnig war, wie er sich immer davon überzeugte, er war definitiv eine Gefahr für seine Familie. Ron war wohl das größte Ziel der Todesser, wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Harry, sein Leben war ständig in Gefahr und dennoch empfingen ihn seine Eltern immer mit offenen Armen. Nun, hatte er Ginnys Sicherheit ebenfalls riskiert, als er ihr näher gekommen war. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren nur damit er _'sie beschützen'_ konnte, wenn das der Fall war, dann er hätte er sich niemals mit ihr verabreden dürfen. Er war rücksichtslos und leichtsinnig und doch umarmte ihn, Percy, seine ganze Familie so, als wäre er nie umarmt worden.

„Ich wiederhole, keiner tut etwas", funkelte Ginny, vor allem zu Charlie, vernachlässigte den bedrohenden Blick in Percys Augen, weil das gerade nicht wichtig war.

„Natürlich Gin-Gin", sagte Fred.

„Das war doch nur schon mal eine Probelzeit für Harry", fügte George hinzu und Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen.

„**Wenn du weiter bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich bietet, an ihr rumfummelst –"**

„**Das kommt nicht noch mal vor", sagte Harry schroff. Es war ein wolkenloser Tag, aber ihm war, als ob die Sonne sich versteckt hätte. „Okay?"**

„Ah…er vermisst seine Gin-Gin", hänselte Sirius mit einer Baby Stimme, dass dem sehr erröteten Harry ein Funkeln in die Augen brachte und alle Weasley Jungen lächelten dunkel.

**Ron blickte halb zornig, halb verlegen drein; er wippte kurz auf seine Füßen vor und zurück, dann sagte er: „Also dann, in Ordnung, das ist – Jaah."**

**Ginny suchte an diesem Tag kein weiteres Treffen mit Harry, und sie verriet weder durch Blicke noch durch Gesten, dass in ihrem Zimmer mehr zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war als eine höfliche Unterhaltung. Trotzdem war Harry erleichtert, als Charlie ankam.**

„Nun, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob Charlies Anwesenheit nun eine Erleichterung für dich ist, Harry", sagte Tonks mit einem kichern.

**Es lenkte ihn an, Mrs Weasley dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Charlie nötigte, auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, drohend ihren Zauberstab erhob und verkündete, dass sie ihm auf der Stelle einen ordentlichen Haarschnitt verpassen würde. **

Charlie schüttelte sich und alle anderen Weasleys kicherten.

**Weil das abendliche Geburtstagsessen für Harry die Küche des Fuchsbaues gesprengt hätte, bereits ohne Charlie, Lupin, Tonks und Hagrid, die noch gar nicht angekommen waren, wurden im Garten mehrere Tische nebeneinander aufgestellt. Fred und George verzauberten einige lila Laternen, auf denen die Zahl „17" prangte, so dass sie frei über den Gästen schwebten. Mrs Weasleys Fürsorge war es zu verdanken, dass Georges Wunde gepflegt und sauber war, allerdings hatte Harry sich nich nicht an das dunkle Loch seitlich an seinem Kopf gewöhnt, auch wenn die Zwillinge viele Witze darüber rissen. **

Alle verzogen die Gesichter und Molly stöhnte.

**Hermine ließ violette und goldene Papierschlangen aus ihrem Zauberstab hervorschießen, die sich kunstvoll über Bäume und Büsche drapierten.**

„Warum lila…warum nicht rot? Wir sind alle Gryffindore", fragte Ron und ignorierte Tonks' empörtes Schnauben.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen „Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum wir immer alles in den Hausfarben dekorieren müssen."

„**Hübsch", sagte Ron, als Hermine mit einem letzten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes die Blätter des Holzapfelbaums golden färbte. „Du hast wirklich ein Händchen für solche Sachen."**

„Ah, das Buch hilft dir also schon", lachte Bill und der Rest der Menschen im Raum kicherte über Rons verschiedene Reaktionen.

„Hey, es sieht so aus, als ob Ron in ein paar Jahren nicht mehr so ein großer Mistkerle sein wird wie jetzt, das ist doch etwas worauf man sich freuen kann, oder Hermine?", fügte Ginny schmunzelnd hinzu.

Hermine errötete, sah allerdings zufrieden aus.

„**Danke Ron!", sagte Hermine, offensichtlich erfreut und zugleich ein wenig verwirrt. Harry wandte sich mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln ab. Er hatte das komische Gefühl, dass er ein Kapitel über Komplimente finden würde, wenn er einmal dazu kam, sein Exemplar von _Zwölf narrensicheren Methoden Hexen zu bezaubern_ durchzublättern; **

Mehr fingen an zu kichern und Ron warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu für diesen Gedanken.

„Sorry Kumpel", sagte Harry lachend.

**Ginnys Blick traf ihn, und er grinste ihr zu, bis ihm sein Versprechen Ron gegenüber einfiel und er hastig ein Gespräch mit Monsieur Delacour begann. **

„**Aus dem Weg, aus dem Weg!", flötete Mrs Weasley, während sie mit etwas, das wie ein riesiger, wasserballgroßer Schnatz aussah und vor ihr herschwebte, durch das Tor kam. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry begriff, dass es seine Geburtstagstorte war, die Mrs Weasley mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft hielt, weil sie es nicht riskieren wollte, sie über den unebenen Boden zu tragen. Als die Torte schließlich mitten auf dem Tisch landete, sagte Harry: „Die sieht ja wunderbar aus, Mrs Weasley."**

„**Oh, nur eine Kleinigkeit, Schatz", sagte sie liebevoll. Hinter ihrer Schulter hielt Ron den Daumen für Harry nach oben und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: _Gut gemacht._ **

Molly rollte mit den Augen, Harry brauchte kein Buch um höflich zu sein, er war immer sehr rücksichtsvoll.

**Gegen sieben Uhr waren alle Gäste da, Fred und George hatten sie am Ender der Zufahrt abgeholt und ins Haus geführt. Hagrid hatte sich zur Feier des Tages in seinen besten, fürchterlichen Anzug aus braunem Fellhaar geworfen. Lupin lächelte zwar, als er Harry die Hand schüttelte, kam Harry aber recht unglücklich vor. Das war äußerst merkwürdig; Tonks neben ihm sah einfach glänzend aus.**

Molly zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, das war eine merkwürdige Art sie zu beschreiben, man könnte denken…oh!

Sirius, allerdings, sah zwischen Remus und Tonks hin und her und kicherte: „Was, schon die erste Kriese in Sicht?"

„Halte die Klappe", stöhnte Remus und Tonks kicherte, sicher, was auch immer es war, sie war glücklich, als konnte es nichts ernsthaftes sein.

„**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", sagte sie und schloss ihn fest in die Arme.**

„**Siebzehn, ey!", sagte Hagrid und ließ sich von Fred ein eimergroßes Glas Wein reichen. „Vor haargenau sechs Jahr'n ham wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen, Harry, erinnerst du dich noch?"**

„**Verschwommen", sagte Harry und grinste zu ihm hoch. „Hast du nicht die Haustür eingeschlagen, Dudley ein Schweineschwänzchen verpasst und mir gesagt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?"**

Harry kicherte „Ah, die guten alten Zeiten."

„**Die Einzelheit'n hab ich vergessen", gluckste Hagrid. „Wie geht's euch. Ron, Hermine?"**

„**Uns geht's gut", sagte Hermine. „Und dir?"**

„Hmph, wer hat gesagt, dass du für mich antworten kannst", grummelte Ron.

Hermine antwortete nicht, man konnte an seinem Ton deutlich hören, dass er nicht wirklich ärgerlich darüber war.

„**Äh, nich schlecht. Hatte viel Arbeit, wir ham'n paar neugeborene Einhörner, die zeig ich euch, wenn ihr zurückkommt –" Harry mied Rons und Hermines Blicke, während Hagrid in seiner Tasche wühlte. „Hier, Harry – wusst einfach nich, was ich dir schenken soll, aber dann is' mir das eingefallen." Er zog einen kleinen, etwas pelzigen Beutel an einer langen Kordel heraus, der offensichtlich um den Hals zu tragen war. „Eselsfell. Versteck irgendwas darin und keiner außer'm Besitzer kriegt es wieder raus. Sind selten, die Dinger."**

„Und sehr kostbar", sagte Draco, ein wenig überrascht. „Ich frag mich, wie der Trottel an so etwas herangekommen ist."

„Nenn Hagrid nicht so!", sagte Harry, als die meisten Leute im Raum ihn anfunkelten. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, seine Wangen wurden allerdings pink und es war offensichtlich, dass er Angst hatte.

„**Danke, Hagrid!"**

„**Nich der Rede wert", sagte Hagrid mit einem Schlenker seiner mülleimerdeckelgroßen Hand. „Da is' ja Charlie! Hab ich immer gemocht – hey! Charlie!"**

Charlie kicherte, er hat Hagrid auch schon immer gemocht.

**Charlie kam näher und strich sich dabei mit der Hand ein bisschen wehmütig über seine neue, gnadenlos kurze Frisur. Er war kleiner als Ron, stämmig und hatte etliche brandnarben und Kratzer an seinen muskulösen Armen. **

„**Hi, Hagrid, wie steht's?"**

„**Will dir schon seit 'ner Ewigkeit schreiben. Wie geht's Norbert?"**

„**Norbert?" Charlie lachte. „Dem Norwegischen Stachelbuckel? Wir nennen sie jetzt Norberta."**

„**Was – Norbert ist ein Mädchen?"**

„**O Jaah", sagte Charlie. **

„**Woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine.**

„**Die sind viel bissiger", sagte Charlie. **

„Dann ja, Norbert ist definitiv ein Mädchen", sagte Ron und verzog das Gesicht, er rubbelte sich seine Hand, dort wo Norbert ihn unbewusst einmal gebissen hatte.

**Er blickte über seine Schulter und senkte die Stimme. „Wär schön, wenn Dad sich beeilen und endlich kommen würde. Mum wird langsam nervös."**

**Alle sahen zu Mrs Weasley hinüber. Sie versuchte ein Gespräch mit Madame Delacour zu führen und warf dabei immer wieder kurze Blicke zum Tor.**

„**Ich glaube, wir fangen am besten ohne Arthur an", rief sie nach einer Weile in die Gartenrunde. „Er ist sicher aufgehalten worden im – oh!"**

**Sie sahen es alle gleichzeitig: Ein Lichtstrahl kam mitten durch den Hof bis zum Tisch geflogen, wo er die Gestalt eines leuchtend silbernen Wiesels annahm, das auf den Hinterbeinen stand und mit Mr. Weasleys Stimme sprach.**

„Was? Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Patronus sprechen kann!", sagte Harry.

„Ah, dass liegt daran, dass sie es zum Teil auch nicht können", erklärte Dumbledore. „Allerdings habe ich einen Weg gefunden wie sie es doch können. So sendet sich der Orden Nachrichten gegenseitig, wenn es nötig ist."

„Das ist ziemlich cool, Sir.", lächelte Harry ihn an. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, dass er nicht mehr diesen Groll gegen seinen Schulleiter verspürte, die er die meiste Zeit dieses Schuljahres gegen ihn hatte.

„**Zaubereiminister begleitet mich."**

„Arg, dass wird die Party sicher ruinieren", stöhnte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es wird trotzdem immer noch besser sein, als jeder Geburtstag bei den Dursleys."

**Der Patronus löste sich in nichts auf, und Fleurs Familie starrte verdutzt auf die Stelle, wo er verschwunden war. **

„**Wir gehen dann mal besser", sagte Lupin sofort. „Harry – tut mir leid – ich erklär's dir ein andermal –"**

Remus verzog das Gesicht, er wusste ganz genau warum er verschwand.

„Diese verdammten vorurteilenden Mistkerle", grummelte Sirius, sich ebenfalls deutlich bewusst, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

**Er packte Tonks am Handgelenk und zog sie fort;**

Nun sah Remus traurig zu Tonks. Seinetwegen mussten sie gehen…sie war nun ebenfalls eine Ausgeschlossenen und das alles wegen ihm.

Tonks rollte mit den Augen, sie kümmerte sich nicht um solche Dinge, solange sie mit Remus zusammen war und das war alles was zählte.

**sie gingen bis zum Zaun, kletterten darüber und verschwanden. Mrs Weasley sah verwirrt aus.**

„**Der Minister – aber warum –? Ich verstehen nicht –"**

**Doch es blieb keine Zeit, diese Frage zu erörtern; eine Sekunde später war Mr. Weasley aus dem Nichts am Tor erschienen, in Begleitung von Rufus Scrimgeour, den man gleich an seiner grauen Haarmähne erkennen konnte.**

**Die beiden Neuankömmlinge gingen mit zügigen Schritten über den Hof auf den Garten und den laternenbeleuchteten Tisch zu, wo die ganze Gesellschaft schweigend dasaß und beobachtete, wie sie näher kamen. Als Scrimgeour ins Licht der Laternen trat, bemerkte Harry, dass er viel älter aussah als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, hager und grimmig.**

„Ein Minister zu sein neigt wohl dazu schnell zu altern.", sagte Dumbledore, der vielen früheren Ministern sehr nahe gestanden hatte. „Vor allem die, die das Amt während solchen Zeiten ausüben."

„**Verzeihen Sie, dass ich störe", sagte Scrimgeour, indem er humpelnd an den Tisch trat und davor stehen blieb. „Besonders, da ich sehe, dass ich hier ungeladen in eine Festlichkeit hineinplatze."**

**Seine Augen verharrten für einen Moment auf der riesigen Schnatztorte.**

„**Herzlichen Glückwunsch."**

„**Danke", sagte Harry.**

„**ich muss sie um eine persönliche Unterredung bitten", fuhr Scrimgeour fort. „Ebenso Mr. Ronald Weasley und Miss Hermine Granger."**

„Mit uns allen?", sagte Ron überrascht.

„Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass er weiß was wir planen", sagte Harry nervös, „und versucht uns davon abzuhalten."

„Nein", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry sie.

„Ich dachte nur gerade an den Titel des Kapitels", sagte Hermine.

„Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore", Remus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Daran dachte ich auch."

„Ich versteh aber immer noch nicht, warum er uns alle drei sehen möchte", sagte Ron.

**Uns?", sagte Ron, offenbar überrascht. „Warum uns?"**

„**das werde ich Ihnen mitteilen, wenn wir uns irgendwohin zurückgezogen heben", erwiderte Scrimgeour. Gibt es hier einen entsprechenden Ort?", fragte er, an Mr. Weasley gewandt.**

„**Ja, natürlich", sagte Mr. Weasley, der nervös wirkte. „Das, ähm, Wohnzimmer, warum nehmen Sie nicht das?"**

„**Wenn Sie vorausgehen würden", sagte Scrimgeour zu Ron. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie uns begleiten, Arthur."**

**Harry bemerkte, wie Mr. Weasley einen besorgten Blick mit seiner Frau wechselte, während Harry, Ron und Hermine aufstanden. Als sie schweigend in Richtung Haus vorangingen, war Harry sicher, dass sie anderen beiden das Gleiche dachten wie er: Scrimgeour musste erfahren haben, dass sie alle drei vorhatten, Hogwarts abzubrechen.**

**Scrimgeour sagte kein Wort, während sie durch die unordentliche Küche ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaues gingen. Obwohl der Garten noch in weichem goldenem Abendlicht lag, war es hier drin schon dunkel: Als er eintrat, schnippte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab zu den Öllampen hin, und sie erhellten den schäbigen, aber behaglichen Raum. Scrimgeour ließ sich in dem ausgeleierten Sessel nieder, in dem sonst Mr. Weasley saß, so dass Harry, Ron und Hermine sich Schulter an Schulter auf das Sofa quetschen mussten.**

„Hermine, du hättest dich einfach auf Rons Schoß setzen sollen, dass wäre wahrscheinlich ein besserer Platz gewesen", kicherte Fred und Hermine und Ron erröteten.

**Sie hatten kaum Platz genommen, als Scrimgeour das Wort ergriff.**

„**Ich habe einige Fragen an Sie drei, und ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir das jeweils unter vier Augen erledigen. Würden Sie beide", er wies Harry und Hermine, „bitte oben warten, ich möchte mit Ronald anfangen."**

„**Wir gehen nirgendwohin", sagte Harry, während Hermine lebhaft nickte. „Sie können mit uns allen zusammen reden oder gar nicht."**

„Harry, du solltest wirklich nicht so mit dem Minister reden", rügte Molly.

„Sorry Mrs Weasley", sagte Harry.

**Scrimgeour warf Harry einen kalten, abschätzenden Blick zu. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Minister überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, so früh Feindseligkeiten zu eröffnen.**

„**Nun gut, dann alle zusammen", sagte er achselzuckend. Er räusperte sich. „Ich bin, wie Sie sicher wissen, wegen des Testaments von Albus Dumbledore hierhergekommen."**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen einander an.**

„**Das überrascht Sie offenbar! Sie waren also nicht davon unterrichtet, dass Dumbledore Ihnen etwas vererbt hat?"**

„Was hast du erwartet, dass Dumbledore mit ihnen darüber reden würde, dass er sie in sein Testament aufnimmt" Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Das klingt nach einer toten, deprimierenden Unterhaltung für mich."

„**U-uns allen?", sagte Ron. „Mir und Hermine auch?"**

„**Ja, Ihnen all –"**

**Aber Harry unterbrach ihn.**

„**Dumbledore ist vor über einem Monat gestorben. Warum hat es so lange gedauert, bis man uns gibt, was er uns hinterlassen hat?"**

Remus und McGonagall verengten die Augen, aber Dumbledore schien das nicht im Geringsten zu beirren, er hatte vom Ministerium nichts anderes erwartet in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand.

„**Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", sagte Hermine, ehe Scrimgeour antworten konnte. „Was auch immer er uns vererbt hat, sie wollten es zuerst untersuchen. Dazu hatten sie kein Recht!", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. **

„**Ich hatte durchaus das Recht dazu", erwiderte Scrimgeour von oben herab. „Der Erlass zu Befugten Beschlagnahme verleiht dem Ministerium die Macht, den Gegenstand eines Testaments einzubehalten –"**

„Das ist ja lächerlich", spuckte Remus. „Diese Verordnung kann unmöglich…

Von diesem Punkt an las Sirius sehr lauter weiter, zum Teil weil er wusste dass Hermine dasselbe sagen würde um andererseits um den Werwolf zu nerven.

„**Dieses Gesetz wurde geschaffen, um Zauberer daran zu hindern, schwarzmagische Artefakte weiterzuvererben", sagte Hermine, „und das Ministerium muss stichhaltige Beweise dafür haben, dass die Besitztümer des Verstorbenen illegal sind, bevor man sie beschlagnahmt! Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie dachten, Dumbledore hätte versucht, und irgendetwas zu vererben, auf dem ein Fluch liegt?"**

„Natürlich, dass ist es was er meint, traut niemals Dumbledore", sagte Fred.

„Er ist schließlich immer noch ein hinterhältiger Mann", fügte George hinzu.

„Fred! George!", schreit Molly und funkelte die Zwillinge an und gab Dumbledore einen entschuldigenden Blick. Dumbledore, allerdings, kicherte darüber was die Zwillinge gerade gesagt haben.

„**Haben Sie vor, sich später beruflich mit magischem Recht zu befassen, Miss Granger?", fragte Scrimgeour.**

„**Nein, das habe ich nicht", entgegnete Hermine.**

Hermine blinzelte

„Was ist denn?" Ron sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hab nur… Ich hab schon darüber nachgedacht", sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn, sie wunderte sich warum sie ihre Meinung zum Thema Beruf geändert hatte.

„Du lügt wahrscheinlich nur", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da hast du vielleicht Recht", sagte Hermine und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„**Ich hoffe, dass ich etwas Gutes in der Welt bewirken kann!"**

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Lass mich raten, du möchtest irgendwas mit Belfer machen."  
>„Es ist .R!", stöhnte Hermine ihm zu. „Und was ist wenn?"<p>

„Hermine, beruflich mit magischem Recht zu arbeiten hilft für etwas Gutes in der Welt.", sagte Tonks. „meine Mum arbeitet in der Abteilung und sie hat schon eine Menge Dinge getan die unserer Gesellschaft geholfen haben.

Hermine nickte, sie hatte schließlich noch Zeit über alles nachzudenken.

**Ron lachte. Scrimgeours Augen flackerten zu Ron hinüber und wieder weg, als Harry zu sprechen begann. **

„**Und was hat Sie bewogen, uns unsere Sachen jetzt zu geben? Fällt Ihnen etwa keine Ausrede dafür ein, sie zu behalten?"**

„**Nein, es liegt sicher daran, dass die einunddreißig Tage abgelaufen sind", warf Hermine sofort ein. „Sie dürfen die Gegenstände nicht länger behalten, es sei denn, sie können beweisen, dass sie gefährlich sin. Stimmt's?"**

„Du weißt wohl eine Menge darüber", pfiff Sirius.

„Sie ist Hermine, sie weiß alles", informierte Ron ihn und grinste als Hermine in anfunkelte.

„**Würden Sie sagen, dass sie Dumbledore nahestanden, Ronald?", fragte Scrimgeour, ohne auf Hermine einzugehen.**

**Ron blickte verdutzt.**

„**Ich? Nicht – nicht so richtig…es war immer Harry, der…"**

Hermine stöhnte.

„Was?", sagte Ron.

„Das ist doch genau was er hören will", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht wirklich überhaupt keinen Sinn, dass Dumbledore uns etwas hinterlässt" Sie errötete als sie zu Dumbledore sah. „Ähm… warum haben sie uns Dinge hinterlassen, Sir?"

„Ich kann nicht sicher sein, solange ich nicht weiß was die Gegenstände sind, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meine Gründe dafür hatte, dass ich euch diese Dinge hinterlassen habe", versicherte Dumbledore.

„Denken sie es wird Harry helfen?", sagte Hermine.

„Ja", lächelte Dumbledore, sagte allerdings nicht mehr und Hermine spürte, dass die Konversation zu Ende war.

**Ron wandte sich zu Harry und Hermine, die ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der wohl _Hör auf zu quatschen! _Bedeuten sollte, **

Alle lachten.

**doch es war schon zu spät: Scrimgeour machte den Eindruck, als ob er genau das gehört hätte, was er erwartet hatte und hören wollte. Wie ein Raubvogel stürzte er sich auf Rons Antwort.**

„**Wenn Sie Dumbledore nicht sonderlich nahestanden, wie erklären Sie sich die Tatsache, dass er Sie in seinem Testament berücksichtigt hat? Er hat außerordentlich wenige Personen bedacht. Der weitaus überwiegende Teil seiner Besitztümer – seine Privatbibliothek, die magischen Instrumente und andere persönliche Dinge – gingen an Hogwarts. Warum, glauben Sie, wurden Sie ausgewählt?"**

„**Ich…hab keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. „Ich…als ich sagte, dass wir uns nicht so nahestanden…Ich meine, ich glaube, er mochte mich…"**

„**Du untertreibst, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Dumbledore hat dich sehr geschätzt."**

„Obwohl wir nie eine Chance hatten so viel mit einander zu reden, muss ich ihr zustimmen", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bewundere deine Loyalität und die Unterstützung deiner Freunde angesichts der extremen Gefahr."

„Danke", murmelte Ron, als seine Ohren sich rotfärbten und er auf den Boden sah, nicht in der Lage seinem Schulleiter in die Augen zusehen.

**Damit hatte sie die Wahrheit mehr als strapaziert; soweit Harry wusste, hatten sich Ron und Dumbledore nie unter vier Augen gesehen, und sie hatten kaum nennenswerten persönlichen Kontakt gehabt. Doch Scrimgeour hörte offenbar gar nicht zu. Er streckte die Hand unter seinen Umhang und holte einen Zugbeutel hervor, einen viel größeren als den, den Hagrid Harry geschenkt hatte. Er nahm eine Pergamentrolle heraus, rollte sie auf und las laut vor.**

„**_Letzer Wille und Testament von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_…ja, hier steht es…_Ronald Bilius Weasley hinterlasse ich meinen Deluminator in der Hoffnung, dass er an mich denkt, wenn er ihn benutzt."_**

Dumbledores Mund war trocken, dies war genau das, was er dachte, dass er es Ron vererben würde, obwohl er hoffte, dass der Junge es nie benutzen müsste.

**Scrimgeour zog etwas aus dem Beutel, das Harry bekannt vorkam: es sah aus wie ein silbernes Feuerzeugt, aber er wusste, dass es die Kraft hatte, mit einem einfachen Klick sämtliches Licht von einem Ort aufzusaugen und es auch wieder zurückzugeben. Scrimgeour beugte sich vor und reichte den Deluminator Ron, der ihn mit verdutzter Miene entgegennahm und zwischen den Fingern drehte.**

„Cool, ich wünschte ich hätte den jetzt schon", lächelte Ron und dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah Dumbledore an. „Ähm… Sorry ich wollte nicht…"  
>„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mr. Weasley, Ich verstehe was sie meinen", kicherte Dumbledore.<p>

„**Dies ist ein wertvolles Objekt", sagte Scrimgeour, den Blick auf Ron geheftet. „Es ist vielleicht sogar ein Unikat. Mit Sicherheit wurde es von Dumbledore selbst entworfen. Weshalb sollte er Ihnen einen so seltenen Gegenstand hinterlassen?"**

**Ron schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.**

Alle sahen Dumbledore an, der nur friedlich das Buch anstarrte.

„Sie werden diese Frage nicht beantworten, oder?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, ich denke es ist besser wenn ihr alles zu richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort herausfindet. Es würde die Geschichte so viel unterhaltsamer machen", lächelte Dumbledore, obwohl er dachte, dass es nur Ärger geben würde wenn er ihnen erklären würde was es war.

„**Dumbledore muss Tausende von Schülern unterrichtet haben", fuhr Scrimgeour unbeirrt fort. „Doch die einigen, die er in seinem Testament bedacht hat, sind Sie drei.**

„Heißt das, dass sie nicht mal mir etwas hinterlassen?" McGonagall sah ihn scharf an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Scrimgeour sie so sieht wie einer meiner Schüler, mal abgesehen davon, dass wir schon so lange Kollegen sind.", sagte Dumbledore zu ihr gewandt.

„Besser wäre es", informierte ihn McGonagall, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nichts von ihm wollte, es wäre einfach nur schon, wenn sie etwas von ihm hätte, dass sie an ihn erinnern würde.

**Was ist der Grund dafür? Für welchen Zweck, glaubte er, würden Sie seinen Deluminator verwenden, Mr. Weasley?"**

„**Ich denk mal, um Lichter auszumachen", murmelte Ron. „Was könnte ich sonst damit anfangen?"**

Severus sah nachdenklich zu Dumbledore, wohl wissend, dass es etwas anderes sein musste, aber er hatte keine Idee was es sein könnte.

**Offenbar hatte Scrimgeour keine Vorschläge parat. Er sah Ron kurz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann widmete er sich wieder Dumbledores Testament.**

„_**Miss Hermine Jean Granger hinterlasse ich mein Exemplar der Märchen von Beedle dem Barden , in der Hoffnung, sie möge sie unterhaltsam und lehrreicht finden."**_

„Was?" Sirius sah Dumbledore merkwürdig an, genauso wie die meisten anderen Leute im Raum. Eigentlich waren die einzigen die ihn nicht merkwürdig ansahen, Hermine und Harry, denn keiner der beiden hatte eine Ahnung was _die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden _waren.

Wieder einmal sah Dumbledore nur zu dem Buch und wartete darauf, dass Sirius weiter las. Allerdings kämpfte er mit sich ruhig zu bleiben, als er darüber nachdachte, warum er Hermine dieses Buch gegeben hatte. Er wusste offensichtlich, dass sie Heiligtümer des Todes eine Rolle hier spielen würden, da es der Buchtitel war, allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, dass er derjenige war, der alles anfing.

Warum musste Harry über die Heiligtümer des Todes Bescheid wissen? Er realisierte schnell, dass Voldemort den Elderstab suchte, seinen Zauberstab, und er fragte sich erneut, wie das alles enden würde.

**Scrimgeour zog ein kleines Buch aus dem Beutel, das so alt aussah wie die _Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst_ oben in Rons Zimmer. Sein fleckiger Einband löste sich an manchen Stellen. Hermine nahm es wortlos von Scrimgeour entgegen, Sie legte das Buch in ihren Schoß und starrte es an. Harry sah, dass der Titel in Runen geschrieben war; er hatte nie gelernt sie zu lesen. Während er hinschaute tropfte eine Träne auf die geprägten Zeichen.**

„**Warum, glauben Sie, hat Dumbledore Ihnen dies Buch hinterlassen, Miss Granger?", fragte Scrimgeour.**

„**Er…er wusste, dass ich Bücher mag", sagte Hermine mit belegter Stimme und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.**

Alle Jungen im Raum lachten über Hermines Aussage.

„**Aber warum ausgerechnet dieses Buch?"**

„**Ich weiß es nicht. Sicher hat er gedacht, es würde mit gefallen."**

„Allerdings, dass hätte ich", bestätigte Dumbledore und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, das sein Kopf immer noch mit beunruhigenden Gedanken gefüllt war. „Ich glaube sie hatten nie die Chance die Märchen zu lesen mit denen Zauberkinder aufgewachsen sind."  
>„Nein", sagte Hermine und sah fasziniert drein. „ist es das was es ist?"<p>

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte Ron und sah sie ungläubig an, „Du meinst du hast noch nie von Beedle dem Barden gehört!"

Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen über diese Frage, aber sagte nicht mehr.

„**Haben Sie mit Dumbledore jemals über Geheimcodes gesprochen oder über irgendwelche Verfahren, geheime Botschaften weiterzuleiten?"**

„**Nein, hab ich nicht", sagte Hermine, die sich nach wie vor mit dem Ärmel die Augen rieb. „Und wenn das Ministerium in einunddreißig Tagen keine versteckten Codes in diesem Buch gefunden hat, dann bezweifle ich, dass ich sie finde."**

„Ich bezweifle, dass das stimmt", schnaubte Ron. „Du wirst was immer er dir versucht zu sagen in Sekundenschnelle herausfinden."

**Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie saßen so dicht eingezwängt, dass Ron nur mit Mühe seinen Arm befreien und ihn um Hermines Schultern legen konnte.**

Mehrere lachten und Ron war ziemlich genervt von seinen Brüdern, allerdings hielt das seine Ohren nicht vom rotwerden ab.

**Scrimgeour widmete sich wieder dem Testament.**

„**_Harry James Potter_", las er und Harrys Magen zog sich in jäher Aufregung zusammen, _„hinterlasse ich den Schnatz, den er bei seinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel in Hogwarts gefangen hat, als Erinnerung an das, was Beharrlichkeit und Geschick zustande bringen können."_**

Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute das Buch seltsam an.

„Wisst ihr, ich hab erwartet, dass Harry irgendwas bekommt das ein bisschen mehr auffälliger ist als das", sagte Sirius und sah enttäuscht aus.

**Als Scrimgeour den kleinen, walnussgroßen goldenen Ball hervorzog, flatterten dessen Silberflügel ziemlich lahm, und Harry konnte nicht umhin, heftig enttäuscht zu sein.**

„Ja, das ist genau das was ich fühle", kicherte Sirius.

„**Warum hat Dumbledore Ihnen diesen Schnatz hinterlassen?", fragte Scrimgeour.**

„**Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. „Aus den Gründen, die Sie gerade vorgelesen haben, vermute ich…um mich an das zu erinnern, was man schaffen kann, wenn man…beharrlich ist und so weiter."**

„**Sie glauben also, dies sei ein rein symbolisches Erinnerungsstück?"**

„**Ich nehme es an", sagte Harry. „Was könnte es sonst sein?"**

„**Ich stelle hier die Fragen", sagte Scrimgeour**

„Das lässt ihn sogar noch kindlicher klingen als Black", höhnte Severus.

**und rückte mit seinem Sessel ein wenig näher an das Sofa heran. Draußen brach nun wirklich die Abenddämmerung an; das Zelt vor den Fenstern ragte gespenstisch weiß über der Hecke auf.**

„**Ich stelle fest, dass Ihre Geburtstagstorte die Gestalt eines Schnatzes hat", sagte Scrimgeour zu Harry. „Weshalb?"**

**Hermine lachte spöttisch.**

„**Oh, das kann ja keine Anspielung auf die Tatsache sein, dass Harry ein großartiger Sucher ist, das wäre viel zu offensichtlich", sagte sie. „Da muss eine geheime Botschaft von Dumbledore im Zuckerguss versteckt sein!"**

Alle kicherten.

„Der war gut, Mine", lachte Ron und Hermine lächelte.

„**Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwas im Zuckerguss versteckt ist", sagte Scrimgeour, „aber ein Schnatz wäre ein sehr gutes Versteck für einen kleinen Gegenstand. Sie wissen sicher, warum?"**

**Harry zuckte die Achseln. Doch Hermine antwortete. Harry dachte, dass es ihr schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergangen war, Fragen richtig zu beantworten, dass sie den Impuls nicht unterdrücken konnte.**

„Arg", stöhnte Hermine und sah Harry mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Er hat da ein Argument", kicherte Ron.

„**Weil Schnatze Körperspeicher haben", sagte sie.**

„Was?", sagten mehrere Leute zusammen.

„Ach kommt schon."

„**Was?", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig; die beiden hielten Hermines Quidditch-Kenntnisse für kümmerlich.**

Hermine funkelte die Jungs nun an.

„Sorry Mine, wir hätten wissen sollen, dass selbst so etwas dich nicht davon abhalten könnte etwas zu wissen", kicherte Ron und Hermines Funkeln verstärkte sich.

„**Richtig", bestätigte Scrimgeour. „Ein Schnatz kommt nicht in Kontakt mit bloßer Haut, ehe er freigegeben wird, nicht einmal mit der des Herstellers, der Handschuhe trägt. Ein Zauber liegt auf ihm, durch den er den ersten Menschen identifizieren kann, der ihn in die Hände bekam, falls es umstritten sein sollte, wer ihn gefangen hat. Dieser Schnatz", er hielt den kleinen goldenen Ball empor, „wird sich immer an Ihre Berührung erinnern, Potter. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Dumbledore, der, einmal abgesehen von seinen sonstigen Fehlern, gewaltige magische Fähigkeiten besaß,**

„Er hört sich wie die Todesser an, wenn er das sagt", sagte Sirius finster.

„Ich fürchte es sind nicht nur die Todesser die mich nicht mögen", sagte Dumbledore in einer fast fröhlichen Stimme. „Viele Leute im Ministerium mögen es auch nicht wie ich manche Dinge mache."

Percy zog eine Miene, obwohl Dumbledore ihn nicht ansah, fühlte er dennoch, dass sich das Gewicht sich auf seinen Schultern erschwerte.

**diesen Schnatz vielleicht verzaubert hat, damit er sich nur für Sie öffnet."**

**Harrys Herz schlug ziemlich schnell. Er war überzeugt, dass Scrimgeour Recht hatte. Wie konnte er es vermeiden, den Schnatz vor den Augen des Ministers in seine bloße Hand zu nehmen?**

„Du brauchst dir darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, Harry", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Warum nicht Sir", sagte Harry. „Denken sie nicht, dass sie mir darin etwas vermacht haben."

„Das ist nicht das was ich meinte", lächelte Dumbledore und seine Augen zwinkerten vergnügt.

„Er spielt wohl auf die Tatsache hin, dass du in deinem ersten Spiel eine dicke Lippe riskierst hast", schnaubte Draco. „Ich denke mal den Schnatz zu berühren würde nichts bringen."

Mehrere Leute kicherten und noch mehr sahen Harry neugierig an.

„Was meint er damit Harry?", fragte Sirius.

„Ähm…ist eine lange Geschichte, kann ich sie dir später erzählen?", sagte Harry und Sirius nickte.

„**Sie schweigen", sagte Scrimgeour. „Womöglich wissen Sie bereits, was der Schnatz enthält?"**

„**Nein", sagte Harry, der immer noch überlegte, wie er vortäuschen konnte, den Schnatz anzufassen, ohne es tatsächlich zu tun. Wenn er nur Legilimentik beherrschen würde, und zwar richtig, dann könnte er jetzt Hermines Gedanken lesen; er konnte ihr Gehirn praktisch neben sich rattern hören.**

„**Nehmen Sie ihn", sagte Scrimgeour ruhig.**

**Harry sah in Scrimgeours gelbe Augen, und er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu gehorchen. Er streckte die Hand aus, und Scrimgeour beugte sich erneut vor und legte den Schnatz langsam und bedächtig in Harrys Handfläche.**

**Nichts geschah. Als Harrys Finger sich um den Schnatz schlossen, flatterten dessen Flügel müde und regten sich dann nicht mehr. Scrimgeour, Ron und Hermine starrten nach wie vor begierig auf den nun teilweise verdeckten Ball, als hofften sie immer noch, er würde sich irgendwie verwandeln.**

„**Das war spannend", sagte Harry kühl. Ron und Hermine lachten.**

Genauso wie viele andere im Raum.

„**Das wär's dann, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine und wollte sich schon vom Sofa hochstemmen.**

„**Nicht ganz", sagte Scrimgeour, der jetzt missgelaunt dreinblickte. „Dumbledore hat Ihnen noch etwas anderes hinterlassen, Potter."**

„**Was denn?", fragte Harry, erneut aufgeregt.**

**Scrimgeour machte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe, aus dem Testament vorzulesen.**

„**Das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor", sagte er.**

„Cool", sagten mehrere Leute, Sirius am lautesten.

„Aber warum sollte Harry das brauchen?", fragte Arthur.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Remus. „Natürlich ist das Schwert immer sinnvoll, aber ich verstehe den eigentlichen…"

„Es ist Kobold gefertigt!", unterbrach Bill Remus, er war ungewöhnlich aufgeregt über etwas und alle sahen ihn merkwürdig an, aber er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, was Harry in noch vor weniger als einer Stunde erzählt hatte. „Harry hat den Basilisken mit diesem Schwert getötet!"  
>„Natürlich!", sagte Remus, nun genauso aufgeregt. „Koboldgearbeitete Dinge nehmen auf was immer mit ihnen in Kontakt kommt…"<p>

„Und nun ist das Schwert mit Basiliskenblut getränkt", sagte Severus und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Und das ist wiederum ein der wenigen Dinge die Horkruxe zerstören können."

**Hermine und Ron erstarrten. Harry schaute sich um, ob er den rubinbesetzten Griff irgendwo sehen konnte, aber Scrimgeour zog das Schwert nicht aus dem Lederbeutel, der sowieso viel zu klein dafür wirkte.**

„**Und wo ist es?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch.**

„**Leider", sagte Scrimgeour, „stand es Dumbledore nicht zu, dieses Schwert zu verschenken. Das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor ist ein bedeutendes historisches Artefakt und als solches gehört es –"**

„Du Idiot!", rief Sirius. „Harry braucht das!"  
>„Warum mischt der sich da so verdammt stark ein?", rief Remus undgewöhnlich dunkel. „Versteht der nicht wie wichtig das ist? Erkennt der nicht, dass wenn Dumbledore es Harry vererbt, es wichtig sein muss?"<br>„Anscheinend nicht", sagte Bill und zog eine Grimasse.

„Er hat es immer Übel genommen, wenn er nicht die Verantwortung übertragen bekommen hat", murmelte Tonks. „Und er war nie gut darin, seinen Groll zu verstecken."  
>„Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass das Ministerium Harry das Schwert geben würde", sagte Dumbledore ruhig in den Raum und die Empörung im Raum verblasste und verwandelte sich in Neugierde zu Dumbledore.<p>

„Ist das also nicht so schlimm?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Der Grund warum ich Harry das Schwert vererbt habe ist, dass er realisiert, dass er es braucht."

„**Es gehört Harry!", sagte Hermine erzürnt. „Es hat ihn auserwählt, er war derjenige, der es gefunden hat, es kam zu ihm aus dem Sprechenden Hut heraus –"**

„**Verlässlichen historischen Quellen zufolge kann sich das Schwert in den Dienst eines jeden würdigen Gryffindors stellen", sagte Scrimgeour. „Das macht es nicht zum alleinigen Eigentum von Mr. Potter, was auch immer Dumbledore beschlossen haben mag.", Scrimgeour kratzte sich an seiner schlecht rasierten Wange und musterte Harry. „Warum, glauben sie –?"**

„ – **wollte Dumbledore mir das Schwert geben?", sagte Harry, der nur mühsam seine Wut zügelte. „Vielleicht dacht er, es würde sich hübsch an meiner Wand machen."**

„**Das ist kein Witz, Potter!", knurrte Scrimgeour. „War es, weil Dumbledore glaubte, dass nur das Schwert von Gryffindor den Erben Slytherin besiegen kann? Wollte er Ihnen das Schwert geben, Potter, weil er wie viele andere glaubte, dass Sie der Ausersehene sind, der Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, vernichten wird?"**

„**Interessante Theorie", sagte Harry. „Hat irgendjemand schon mal versucht, ein Schwert in Voldemort hineinzustechen? Vielleicht sollte das Ministerium ein paar Leute darauf ansetzten, statt seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, irgendwelche Deluminatoren auseinanderzunehmen oder Ausbrüche aus Askaban zu vertuschen. War es also das, womit sie beschäftigt waren, Minister, als Sie sich in Ihrem Büro eingeschlossen hatten, haben Sie versucht, einen Schnatz aufzubrechen? Menschen sterben, um ein Haar wäre ich auch tot gewesen, Voldemort hat mich quer über drei Grafschaften verfolgt, er hat Mad-Eye Moody getötet, aber das Ministerium hat kein Wort dazu verlauten lassen, richtig? Und Sie glauben immer noch, wir würden mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten!"**

„Harry! Das hättest du nicht zum Minister sagen sollen", stöhnte Molly, versuchte allerdings ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Sorry" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte einfach, dass ihm mal jemand die Meinung sagen sollte."

„**Sie gehen zu weit!", rief Scrimgeour und erhob sich; auch Harry sprang auf. Scrimgeour humpelte auf Harry zu und stach ihm mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes fest in die Brust: Sie brannte ein Loch in Harrys T-Shirt wie eine brennende Zigarette.**

„HEY!", rief Sirius.

„Wag es ja nicht ihn so anzufassen!", schrie Molly.

„**Hey!", sagte Ron, sprang auf und hob nun ebenfalls den Zauberstab, aber Harry rief: „Nein! Willst du ihm einen Vorwand liefern, uns zu verhaften?"**

„**Ihnen ist wohl eingefallen, dass Sie nicht in der Schule sind, was?", sagte Scrimgeour und atmete schwer in Harrys Gesicht. „Eingefallen, dass ich nicht Dumbledore bin, der Ihnen Ihre Anmaßung und Ihre Aufsässigkeit nachsah? Sie tragen diese Narbe vielleicht wie eine Krone, Potter, aber es steht einem siebzehnjährigen Jungen nicht zu, mir zu sagen, wie ich meine Arbeit zu erledigen habe! Es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie etwas Respekt lernen!"**

Draco schnaubte und alle funkelten ihn an.

„**Es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie sich welchen verdienen", sagte Harry.**

Severus sah Harry kalt an, es war selbstverständlich, dass Potter arrogant war, der Zaubereriminister musste sich von keinem siebzehn Jahre alten Jungen Respekt verdienen. Doch warum fühlte er sich so merkwürdig deswegen, als ob er seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht glauben würde. Es lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Scrimgeour sich in einer Art und Weise aufführte, die einfach keinen Respekt verdiente.

**Der Boden bebte; schnelle Schritte waren zu hören, dann krachte die Wohnzimmertür auf, und Mr. und Mrs Weasley stürmten herein. **

„**Wir – wir dachten, wie hätten –", begann Mr. Weasley mit äußerst besorgter Miene, als er Harry und den Minister sah, die sich praktisch Nase an Nase gegenüberstanden.**

„ – **laute Stimmen gehört", keuchte Mrs Weasley.**

**Scrimgeour trat einige Schritte von Harry zurück und schaute kurz auf das Loch, das er in Harrys T-Shirt gebrannt hatte. Er schien es zu bereuen, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hatte.**

„**Es – es war nichts", knurrte er. „Ihre…Haltung ist bedauerlich", sagte er und blickte Harry erneut offen ins Gesicht. „Sie scheinen zu denken, dass das Ministerium nicht will, was Sie – was Dumbledore – wollte. Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten."**

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht passieren würde", murmelte Harry, nicht nach all dem was das Ministerium ihm in all den Jahren angetan hatte.

„**Ich mag Ihre Methoden nicht, Minister", sagte Harry. „Schon vergessen?"**

**Zum zweiten Mal hob er seine rechte Faust und zeigte Scrimgeour die Narben, die sich immer noch weiß auf seinem Handrücken abzeichneten und die Worte _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_ bildeten. **

Sirius funkelte das Buch böse an, als er das las.

**Scrimgeours Miene verhärtete sich. Er wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und humpelte aus dem Zimmer. Mrs Weasley hastete hinter ihm her; Harry hörte, wie sie an der Hintertür stehen blieb. Etwa eine Minute später rief sie: „Er ist fort!"**

„**Was wollte er?", fragte Mr. Weasley und sah Harry, Ron und Hermine an, als Mrs Weasley zurückgeeilt kam.**

„**Uns gegeben, was Dumbledore uns vererbt hat", sagte Harry. „Sie haben gerade erst seinen Nachlass freigegeben."**

**Im Garten draußen wurden die drei Gegenstände, die Scrimgeour ihnen überbracht hatte, an den Esstischen von Hand zu Hand gereicht. Der Deluminator und die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden riefen allseits Begeisterung hervor, wohingegen die Tatsache bedauert wurde, dass Scrimgeour sich geweigert hatte, das Schwert herauszugeben, doch niemand hatte irgendeine Erklärung parat, weshalb Dumbledore Harry einen alten Schnatz vermacht haben sollte. Als Mr. Weasley den Deluminator zum dritten oder vierten Mal in Augenschein nahm, sagte Mrs Weasley zaghaft: „Harry, Schatz, alle sind furchtbar hungrig, wir wollten nicht ohne dich anfangen…soll ich jetzt das Abendessen servieren?"**

**Sie aßen ziemlich schnell, dann gab es einen hastigen „Happy Birthday"-Chor, und es wurde viel Torte verdrückt, und schließlich löste sich die Party auf. Hagrid, der zur Hochzeit am nächsten Tag eingeladen war, mit seiner hünenhaften Gestalt jedoch unmöglich im überanspruchten Fuchsbau schlafen konnte, brach auf, um sich im benachbarten Feld ein Zelt aufzubauen.**

„**Wir treffen uns oben", flüsterte Harry Hermine zu, während sie Mrs Weasley halfen, den Garten wieder in seinen Normalzustand zu versetzen. „Wenn all zu Bett gegangen sind."**

„Hä?", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Ist das alles was wir hätten tun müssen um miteinander zu reden? Wir hätten uns gar nichts Weiteres überlegen müssen um uns alleine zu unterhalten."

**Oben im Dachzimmer untersuchte Ron seinen Deluminator, und Harry füllte Hagrids Eselsfellbeutel, nicht mit Gold, sondern mit seinen liebsten Habseligkeiten, auch wenn manche davon scheinbar wertlos waren: die Karte des Rumtreibers, die Scherbe des verzauberten Spiegels von Sirius und das Medaillon von R.A.B.**

„Alles hat irgendeine Verbindung zu mir", sagte Sirius süffisant, er war sich sicher, das R.A.B. sein Bruder war.

**Er zog das Band fest und hängte sich den Beutel um den Hals, dann setzte er sich, nahm den alten Schnatz in die Hand und sah zu, wie seine Flügel kraftlos flatterten. Schließlich klopfte Hermine an die Tür und kam auf Zehenspitzen herein.**

Molly zog eine Grimasse, sie mochte es nicht, dass sich Hermine in das Zimmer der Jungs schlich, aber zum Glück war Harry auch noch da, also sollte es in Ordnung sein.

„Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, stell dir vor wie das wird, wenn alle drei alleine unter sich sind, Mum", sagte Fred kichernd und Molly erbleichte.

„**Muffliato", flüsterte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Treppe.**

Severus Mund öffnete sich weit, als er das hörte. Woher kannte sie diesen Zauberspruch? Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sprüchen die er geschaffen hatte, hatte dieser nie so seine Runde gemacht. Soweit er wusste, war er, Severus, der einzige, der wusste wie man den Zauberspruch benutzte.

„Was ist das für eine Art von Zauberspruch?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine und verengte ihre Augen. „Ich hab noch nie davon gehört."

„**Dachte, du hältst nichts von diesem Zauber?", sagte Ron.**

„Warum sollte sie nichts von einem Zauberspruch halten?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte Hermine, mehr denn je verwirrt.

„**Die Zeiten ändern sich", erwiderte Hermine. „Jetzt zeig uns mal diesen Deluminator."**

**Ron gehorchte sofort. Er hielt ihn vor sich hoch und ließ ihn klicken. Die einige Lampe, die sie eingeschaltet hatten, erlosch augenblicklich.**

„**Die Sache ist nur", flüsterte Hermine im Dunkeln, „wir hätten das auch mit peruanischem Instant-Finsternispulver machen können."**

„Ich frag mich was das ist?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es klingt ziemlich cool", sagte Fred. „Wir sollten das vielleicht für unseren S…", er brach abrupt ab, als er gerade rechtzeitig den bösen Blick von seiner Mutter bemerkte. „unseren nächsten Streich benutzen."  
>„Wenn ich das noch einmal von dir höre Frederick Weasley, wirst du das bitter bereuen!", sagte Molly kalt.<p>

**Ein leises Klicken war zu hören, die Lichtkugel der Lampe flog an die Decke, und alles war wieder erleuchtet.**

„**Er ist trotzdem cool", sagte Ron ein wenig defensiv. „Und angeblich hat Dumbledore ihn selber erfunden!"**

„**Ich weiß, aber er hat dich sicher nicht in sein Testament aufgenommen, damit du uns nur dabei helfen kannst, das Licht auszumachen!"  
>„Meinst du, er wusste, dass das Ministerium sein Testament beschlagnahmen und alles untersuchen würde, was er uns hinterlässt?"<br>„Bestimmt", sagte Hermine. „Er konnte uns im Testament nicht verraten, warum er uns diese Sachen vererbt, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht…"**

„…**warum er uns keinen Wink hätte geben können, als er noch am Leben war?", fraget Ron. **

„Ähm…vielleicht weil er nicht wusste, dass er sterben würde", schlug George vor.

„Vielleicht hat er gedacht, dass er mehr Zeit hätte", fügte Remus hinzu und sah Dumbledore an, es war merkwürdig, dass sie seinen Tod so diskutierten, wenn er so neben ihnen saß.

„**Ja, genau", sagte Hermine, die unterdessen _die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ durchblätterte. „Wenn diese Sachen so wichtig sind, dass sie direkt vor der Nase des Ministeriums weitergeben werden mussten, dann hätte man doch meinen können, dass er uns mitteilt, warum…außer er dachte, es wäre offensichtlich?"**

„Nein, nicht offensichtlich", kicherte Dumbledore, er hätte schon gewollt, dass sie es selber rausfinden würden.

„**Da lag er falsch, oder?", sagte Ron. „Ich hab immer gesagt, dass er nicht richtig tickt.**

„Sorry Sir", sagte Ron und errötete.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Dumbledore und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe das schon oft zuvor gehört."

**Genial und alles, aber durchgeknallt. Harry einen alten Schnatz vererben – was zum Teufel sollte denn das?"**

„**Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine. „Als Scrimgeour ihn dir in die Hand gedrückt hat, Harry, war ich absolut sicher, dass etwas passieren würde!"**

„**Tja, schon", sagte Harry, und als er den Schnatz in seiner Hand hochhob, ging sein Puls schneller. „Aber ich hab mich vor Scrimgeour ja auch nicht besonders angestrengt, oder?" „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine.**

„Und du sollst die Schlaue von denen sein.", spottete Draco.

„**Der Schnatz, den ich bei meinem allerersten Quidditch-Spiel gefangen habe?", sagte Harry. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?"**

**Hermine schaute nur verwirrt drein. Ron jedoch hielt den Atem an und wies hektisch von Harry zum Schnatz und wieder zurück, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand.**

„**Das war der, den du fast verschluckt hast!"**

„Warum hast du beinahe einen Schnatz verschluckt?", fragte Sirius erneut.

„Ich erzähle es dir nach dem Kapitel."; sagte Harry.

„Wir sollten sowieso mal eine Essenspause nach diesem Kapitel einlegen, habt ihr mal bemerkt wie spät es ist?", sagte Molly und sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Das klingt gut", lächelte Sirius und es schien, dass alle ihm zustimmten.

„Aber das nächste Kapitel müsste die Hochzeit sein!", grummelte Fleur, „Ich möchte darüber hören."  
>„Das Buch wird nach dem Essen immer noch da sein", informierte Tonks sie.<p>

„**Genau", sagte Harry und drückte mit wild klopfendem Herzen seinen Mund auf den Schnatz.**

**Der Schnatz öffnete sich nicht. Ärger und bittere Enttäuschung steigen in ihm hoch: Er ließ die goldene Kugel sinken, doch dann schrie Hermine auf.**

„**da steht was! Da steht was drauf, schnell, sieh nur!"**

**Er hätte den Schnatz beinahe fallen lassen, so überrascht und aufgeregt war er. Hermine hatte vollkommen Recht. In die glatte goldene Oberfläche waren, wo Sekunden zuvor nichts gewesen war, fünf Wörter eingraviert, in der feinen schrägen Schrift, die Harry als Dumbledores Handschrift erkannte:**

_**Ich öffne mich zum Schluss.**_

„Was zum Teufel bedeutet denn das schon wieder?", fragte Sirius. Er war ungeduldig und mochte es nicht, wenn Dumbledore eine Miene verzog oder den Kopf schüttelte. Dumbledore konnte nur raten was darin war und dennoch war er sich sicher, dass er recht hatte. Er sehnte sich danach herauszufinden, wie er es bekommen, das eine, nachdem er schon suchte, seit er ein Junge war. Etwas so verlockendes zu besitzen, veranlagte ihn mehrere Details darüber herauszufinden, wo er es gefunden hatte, so dass er es benutzen konnte, nur einmal.

Aber er gab es an Harry weiter, der Junge wird diesen Gegenstand sicherlich genauso verlockend finden wie er selber und auch, dass er wusste, dass Harry es besser benutzen würde als er selber. Dies gilt vor allem für die Nachricht_, Ich öffne mich zum Schluss…_Offensichtlich würde es Harry benutzen können, nur einmal.

**Er hatte die Wörter kaum gelesen, als sie wieder verschwanden.**

„**_Ich öffne mich zum Schluss_…Was soll das heißen?"**

**Hermine und Ron schüttelten ratlos die Köpfe.**

„**Ich öffne mich zum Schluss…zum Schluss…Ich öffne mich zum Schluss…Ich öffne mich zum Schluss…"**

**Doch wie oft sie die Wörter auch mit ganz unterschiedlichem Tonfall wiederholten, sie konnten keine weitere Bedeutungen aus ihnen herauspressten.**

„**Und das Schwert", sagte Ron schließlich, als sie ihre Versuche aufgegeben hatten, in der Schnatzinschrift irgendeinen Sonn zu erkennen. „Warum wollte er, dass Harry das Schwert besitzt?"**

„**Und warum konnte er es mir nicht einfach sagen?", fragte Harry leise. „Es war _da_, es hing direkt an der Wand seines Büros, während all unserer Gespräche letztes Jahr! Wenn er wollte, dass ich es besitze, warum hat er es mir damals nicht einfach gegeben?"**

**Er fühlte sich, als ob er in einer Prüfung sitzen würde, mit einer Frage vor sich, deren Antwort er eigentlich wissen müsste, doch sein Kopf war lahm und reagierte nicht. Gab es irgendetwas, das ihm in den langen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore im letzten Jahr entgangen war? Sollte er eigentlich wissen, was das alles zu bedeuteten hatte? Hatte Dumbledore erwartet, dass er es verstehen würde?**

„So wie ich Dumbledore kenne, würde er sagen, dass er möchte, dass sie es selbst herausfinden sollen", sagte McGonagall und betrachtete ihren Kollegen näher, bemerkte, dass er mit etwas beschäftigt war, was nach ihrer Meinung nur der Schnatz sein konnte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es herausfinden werden, Potter."

„**Und was dieses Buch angeht", sagte Hermine. „_Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_…von denen hab ich noch nie was gehört!"**

„**Du hast noch nie was von den _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ gehört?", sagte Ron ungläubig. „Das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?"**

„**Doch ehrlich!", sagte Hermine überrascht. „Du kennst sie also?"**

„**ja, klar!"**

**Harry hob aufhorchend den Blick. Dass Ron ein Buch gelesen hatte, das Hermine nicht kannte, war noch nie da gewesen. **

Alle im Raum lachten, Ron und Hermine eingeschlossen.

**Ron jedoch schien angesichts ihrer Überraschung verwirrte.**

„**Jetzt komm schon! Die ganzen alten Kindergeschichten sollen doch von Beedle sein, oder? _Der Brunnen vom ewigen Reichtum…Der Zauberer und der Hoppetopf…Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz_…"**

Hermine schnaubte.

„Das ist eigentlich eine ziemlich gute Geschichte", kicherte Ginny.

„**Wie bitte?", sagte Hermine kichernd. „Wie hieß das Letzte noch mal?"**

„**Nun hör aber auf!", sagte Ron und sah ungläubig von Harry zu Hermine. „Ihr müsst doch von Babbelhäschen "**

„**Ron, du weißt genau, dass Harry und ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen sind!", sagte Hermine. „Wir haben keine von diesen Geschichten gehört, als wir klein waren, sondern _Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge _und_ Aschenputtel_ –"**

„**Was ist das, eine Krankheit?", warf Ron ein.**

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist ein Mädchen Name…"

„Wirklich…Ich denke das klingt wirklich eher wie eine Krankheit", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine stöhnte.

„**Das sind also Kindergeschichten?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich wieder über die Runen.  
>„Jaah", sagte Ron verunsichert. „Ich meine, so hab ich's eben erzählt bekommen, verstehst du, dass diese ganzen alten Geschichten von Beedle stammen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie in der Originalfassung sind."<strong>

„**Warum Dumbledore wohl meinte, dass ich sie lesen soll?"**

**Von unten war ein Knarren zu hören.**

„**Wahrscheinlich nur Charlie, jetzt wo Mum schläft, schleicht er weg, um sich seine Haare nach wachsen zu lassen", sagte Ron nervös. **

„Ja, bin ich wahrscheinlich", stimmte Charlie zu und rubbelte seine Haare.

„**Wie auch immer, wir sollten zu Bett gehen", flüsterte Hermine. „Es wäre keine gute Idee, morgen zu verschlafen."**

„**Nein", stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Ein brutaler Dreifachmord durch die Mutter des Bräutigams würde der Hochzeit einen kleinen Dämpfer verpassen. Ich mach das Licht aus."**

**Und er ließ noch einmal den Deluminator klicken, als Hermine das Zimmer verließ.**

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Sirius und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Essenszeit!"

UNd? Ging doch eigentlich wieder, oder ;)

LG JJ


	8. The Wedding

Sorry dass es wieder einmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte wirklich einigen Stress mit der Schule und so war es schwierig an meinen Laptop zu kommen :(

Leider gibt es noch eine schlechte Nachricht, keine Angst ich lösche diese Story nicht und geb sie auch nicht auf, aber die Originalstory von ChoicesHP wurde gemeldet und es dauert leider eine Weile bis sie wieder aktiv irgendwo zu finden ist.

ich habe im Moment noch 3 Kapis im Voraus, die ich auch nach wie vor posten werde, halt nur nach einander in längeren Abschnitten, da es sonst eine Zeit geben könnte, wo dann erstmal eine ganze Weile nichts mehr kommt.

Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis. Ich werde euch natürlich alle informieren, wenn sich die Sache mit der Originalstory geklärt hat...

Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen

...

THE WEDDING

„…also, ich hab mich auf dem Besen gehalten und hab versucht nicht abzustürzen, da hab ich den Schnatz gesehen und bevor ich es überhaupt realisiert hatte, war er auch schon in meinem Mund", sagte Harry, der sein tödliches erstes Spiel erklärte.

„Merlin, Harry, ich versteh nicht, warum du immer noch Quidditch spielst nach all deinen knappen Entkommen", sagte Sirius, der das Spiel aus Harrys drittem Jahr noch stark in Erinnerung hatte, da Harry ungefähr fünfzehn Meter tief gefallen war.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das aus deinem Mund höre", sagte Tonks und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst die leichtsinnigste Person, die ich je spielen gesehen habe…"

„Shhh… Ich versuche mich hier wie ein Erwachsener aufzuführen."; schmollte Sirius.

„Da machst du aber irgendetwas falsch", kicherte Remus.

„Was meinst du mit Entkommen?", sagte Molly, die der Wiedergabe von Harrys Spiel mit einem panischen Ausdruck verfolgt hatte. „Wurdest du in anderen Spielen auch verletzt?"

„Ähm…", sagte Harry.

„Was mich interessiert ist, wie Miss Granger es geschafft hat, Quirrel zu stoppen!", sagte Severus kalt, als er Hermine anfunkelte.

„Ähm…", sagte Hermine, die Feuerrot angelaufen war und sie wusste, dass er sich denken konnte, was sie ihm angetan hatte.

„Oh…Sie…", fing Ron an, aber Harry hielt ihm den Mund zu, es gab keinen Grund das hier noch schlimmer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Snape wird sie umbringen, wenn du es ihm erzählst", zischte Harry, so dass nur er ihn hören konnte und Ron stimmte ihm zu. Sirius würde nur lachen und das würde den ehe schon verärgerten Tränkemeister nur noch wütender machen.

„Ich hab ihm auf den Hinterkopf gehauen.", sagte Hermine nach einer langen Pause, als alle Ron und Harry fragend ansahen.

„Ich denke wir sind alle fertig mit essen", forderte McGonagall auf und versuchte die Spannung zu lindern. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus' Umhang diesen Tag unter mysteriösen Umständen Feuer gefangen hatte und sie wollte ihrer Lieblingsschülerinn helfen. Abgesehen davon, fand sie dieses ganze Ereignis sehr amüsant, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde.

„Ich lese", meldete sich Fleur freiwillig sobald sie in den Raum kamen, indem sie lasen. Niemand überaschte dies, und Remus hatte schon das Buch in ihre Richtung gehalten, bevor sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte. **„Die Hochzeit."**

Fleur strahlte, als sie das las und Bill kicherte. Molly lächelte, es war klar, dass dieses Mädchen ihren Sohn wirklich über alles liebte, und obwohl sie nicht glücklich darüber war, einen Sohn zu verlieren (da es viel zu schnell ging), war sie immerhin froh, dass die beiden glücklich miteinander waren.

**Am folgenden Nachmittag standen Harry, Ron, Fred und George um drei Uhr vor dem großen weißen Festzelt im Obstgarten und warteten auf die Ankunft der Hochzeitsgäste. Harry hatte eine große Portion Vielsaft-Trank eingenommen**

„Es ist egal wie groß die Dosis ist, der Trank hält nur für eine Stunde.", spottete Severus darüber.

**und war jetzt das Ebenbild eines rothaarigen Muggeljungen aus dem nahe gelegenen Dorf Ottery St. Catchpole, dem Fred mit einem Aufrufezauber Haare gestohlen hatte. Sie hatten ausgemacht, Harry als „Cousin Barny" vorzustellen und darauf zu bauen, dass er in der großen Verwandtschaft der Weasleys nicht weiter auffallen würde.**

Alle Weasleys kicherten darüber.

„Das sollte funktionieren", sagte Arthur, sehr amüsiert.

**Alle vier hatten Sitzpläne in den Händen, um den Gästen behilflich zu sein und ihnen ihre Plätze zeigen zu können. Eine Stunde zuvor war ein Heer von Kellnern in weißen Umhängen eingetroffen, zusammen mit einer Band in goldenen Jacketts, und all diese Zauberer saßen jetzt nicht weit entfernt unter einem Baum; Harry sah einen blauen Dunst von Pfeifenrauch dort aufsteigen.**

„Hmph", schnaufte Molly, sie sollten nicht rauchen. Sie wünschte sich, dass das Buch den Namen der Band genannt hätte, dann hätte sie die Band in der Zukunft bestimmt nicht engagiert.

**Hinter Harry konnte man durch den Zelteingang Reihe um Reihe zierlicher goldener Stühle erkennen, die zu beiden Seiten eines langen lila Teppichs aufgestellt waren. An den Stützstangen rankten sich weiße und goldene Blumen empor. Fred und George hatten einen riesigen Bund goldener Ballons genau über der Stelle angebracht, wo Bill und Fleur in Kürze Mann und Frau werden würden.**

Fleur quietschte förmlich als sie das las.

**Draußen schwebten Schmetterlinge und Bienen gemächlich über das Gras und die Hecke. Harry war ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Der Muggeljunge, dessen Äußeres er angenommen hatte, war ein wenig dicker als**

„Natürlich ist er dicker als du" Fred rollte mit den Augen.

„Sogar mein Arm ist dicker als du", fügte Charlie hinzu, er versuchte Harry aufzuziehen, da er immer noch sauer über die ganze Ginny Sache war.

**er, und Harrys Festumhang war ihm in der grellen Sonne des Sommertages zu heiß und zu eng.  
>„Wenn ich mal heirate", sagte Fred und zupfte am Kragen seines Umhangs,<strong>

„Du meinst wohl wenn…du musst erst mal ein Mädchen finden, dass verrückt genug ist dich zu heiratest", zog Bill seinen Bruder auf.

„Wahr", kicherte Fred.

„Vielleicht bekommt du Loony dazu dich zu heiraten", kicherte Ron.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", zischte Ginny. „Ihr Name ist Luna!"

„Sie ist vielleicht ein wenig zu verrückt für mich", kicherte Fred wieder.

„**dann halte ich mich gar nicht erst mit dem ganzen Quatsch auf. Ihr könnt alle anziehen, was ihr wollt, und Mum verpasse ich eine komplette Ganzkörperklammer, bis alles vorbei ist."**

„Das möchte ich gerne Mal sehen", sagte Molly und funkelte Fred, der über den Blick, den er von seiner Mutter bekam, schlucken musste.

„**Sie war heute Morgen gar nicht so übel drauf, den Umständen entsprechend", sagte George. „Hat ein bisschen geweint, weil Percy nicht da ist,**

Molly stöhnte und sah ihren drittältesten Sohn traurig an.

Percy sah sie nicht an, er versuchte es nicht mal, er wollte im Moment überhaupt nicht wissen wie seine Familie aussah. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer wäre, wenn sie ihn alle anfunkeln würden oder ihn alle gleichgültig betrachten würden, aber er wusste er könnte keines von beiden ertragen.

**aber wer will ihn schon haben? Oh, verdammt, reißt euch zusammen – da kommen sie, seht mal."  
>Am äußersten Ende des Hofes erschienen Gestalten in leuchtenden Farben der Reihe nach aus dem Nichts. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte sich ein Umzug gebildet, der sich durch den Garten auf das Zelt zu schlängelte. Auf den Hüten der Hexen flatterten exotische Blumen und verzauberte Vögel, und an den Krawatten vieler der Zauberer funkelten wertvolle Edelsteine; als die Menge sich dem Zelt näherte, wurde das aufgeregte Summen vieler Stimmen immer lauter und übertönte allmählich das Geräusch der Bienen.<br>„Bestens, ich glaub, da sind ein paar Veela-Cousinen dabei", sagte George**

„Ja!", sagten die Zwillinge mit einem identischen Grinsen.

Fleur rollte mit den Augen bevor sie wieder anfing zu lesen.

**und reckte den Hals, um besser zu sehen. „Die brauchen sicher Hilfe, damit sie unsere englischen Sitten und Gebräuche verstehen, ich kümmer mich um sie …"  
>„Nicht so hastig, du Löffelloser", sagte Fred und sauste pfeilschnell an der schnatternden Schar Hexen mittleren Alters vorbei, die den Umzug anführte. „Bitte sehr – permettez-moi zu assister vous", sagte er zu zwei hübschen französischen Mädchen, die ihm kichernd erlaubten, sie nach drinnen zu geleiten.<strong>

„Verdammter Idiot", zischte George zu seinem Zwilling, der nur lächelte."Damit lass ich dich nicht davon kommen."

**George musste sich mit den Hexen mittleren Alters abgeben, und Ron kümmerte sich um Perkins, Mr. Weasleys alten Kollegen aus dem Ministerium, während Harry ein ziemlich taubes altes Ehepaar abbekam.  
>„Tag auch", sagte eine vertraute <strong>

„Ich bin nicht alt oder taub", schmollte Tonks.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir gemeint sind.", kicherte Remus.

„Das weiß ich" Tonks rollte mit den Augen.

**Stimme, als er wieder vor das Zelt trat und Tonks und Lupin am Anfang der Schlange bemerkte. Tonks hatte sich zur Feier des Tages blond werden lassen.**

„Mum sagt immer, dass ich mit blonden Haaren am anständigsten aussehe", erklärte Tonks zu niemandem besonderen.

„**Arthur hat uns gesagt, dass du der mit den Locken bist. Entschuldige wegen gestern Abend", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu, während Harry die beiden zwischen den Stuhlreihen entlangführte. „Das Ministerium ist im Moment ziemlich Werwolf feindlich, und wir dachten, dass unsere Anwesenheit dir nicht gerade helfen würde."**

„Seit wann ist das Ministerium gegen Werwölfe", murmelte Remus bitter.

„**Schon gut, versteh ich", sagte Harry, mehr zu Lupin gewandt als zu Tonks.**

„Warum willst du nicht mehr mit mir reden, Harry?", schmollte Tonks.

„Sorry", kicherte Harry. „Ich fühl mich mit L…ähm…Remus einfach mehr verbunden."

„Jaah, deshalb sagt du seinen Namen auch so stotter frei, ich seh schon, ihr seid wirklich end miteinander verbunden.", lachte Sirius, aber Remus lächelte Harry an.

**Lupin lächelte ihm flüchtig zu, doch während sie sich umdrehten, sah Harry, wie in Lupins Gesicht erneut Sorgenfalten traten. **

„Ich mein es ernst, was ist verkehrt mit dir?", sagte Sirius. (Anspielung auf Sirius-serious)

„Bist du nicht immer Sirius (Wieder Anspielung)?", antwortete Remus geistesabwesend, er mochte sein Verhalten im Buch überhaupt nicht und es war klar, dass er etwas bereute. Es hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit Tonks zu tun und wie er durch ihre Beziehung ihr ganzes Leben ins Negative beeinflusste.

Sirius runzelte nur die Stirn über den Wortspielstreich. Remus musste über etwas wirklich besorgt sein.

**Harry begriff es nicht, hatte jedoch keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln: Hagrid verursachte gerade einigen Tumult. Er hatte Freds Anweisungen falsch verstanden und sich nicht auf den magisch vergrößerten und verstärkten Sitz gesetzt, den man eigens für ihn in der hinteren Reihe aufgestellt hatte, sondern auf fünf Stühle, die jetzt an einen großen Haufen goldener Streichhölzer erinnerten.**

Die Ärgerlichkeit war klar in Fleurs Stimme zu hören als sie das las und es half nicht wirklich, dass alle anderen darüber lachten.

**Während Mr. Weasley den Schaden beseitigte und Hagrid jedem, der es hören wollte, Entschuldigungen zurief, kehrte Harry rasch zum Eingang zurück und sah Ron einem höchst exzentrisch wirkenden Zauberer gegenüberstehen. Er schielte leicht, hatte schulterlanges weißes Haar wie aus Zuckerwatte, trug eine Mütze, deren Quaste vor seiner Nase baumelte, und einen Umhang in einem Dottergelb, das einem die Tränen in die Augen trieb. An einer Goldkette um seinen Hals glitzerte ein merkwürdiges Symbol, etwas wie ein dreieckiges Auge.**

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. Dies hörte sich ganz nach dem Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes an, aber er konnte nicht sicher sein, obwohl er sich sicher sein konnte das Xenophilius an so etwas definitiv glauben würde.

„**Xenophilius Lovegood", sagte er und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen, „meine Tochter und ich leben gleich hinter dem Hügel, sehr nett von den guten Weasleys, uns einzuladen.**

„Ich glaube nicht dass die guten Weasleys sie eingeladen haben…das muss mein böser Zwilling gewesen sein", sagte Fred.

„Ich bin nicht böse", schnaufte George empört und beide fingen an zu lachen.

**Aber ich glaube, Sie kennen meine Luna?", fügte er an Ron gewandt hinzu.**

„Ah, also lernen wir das Mädchen kennen, das zu verrückt ist, sogar für Fred", kicherte Sirius. „Das sollte interessant werden."

„Milde ausgedrückt.", kicherte Ron.

„**Ja", sagte Ron. „Ist sie nicht mitgekommen?"  
>„Sie verweilt in diesem reizenden kleinen Garten, um den Gnomen guten Tag zu sagen was für eine herrliche Heimsuchung!<strong>

„Arg!", stöhnte Molly, konnten sie nicht mal einen Tag von denen fernbleiben, was denn den zu viel verlangt?"

**Nur wenige Zauberer erkennen, wie viel wir im Grunde von den weisen kleinen Gnomen lernen können – oder um sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen zu nennen, den Gernumblies Gardensi."  
>„Unsere kennen eine Menge fabelhafter Schimpfwörter", sagte Ron, „aber die haben wohl Fred und George ihnen beigebracht."<strong>

Molly funkelte die Zwillinge an, aber die beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

**Er führte eine Gruppe von Hexen in das Zelt, als Luna herbeigeeilt kam.  
>„Hallo, Harry!", sagte sie.<br>„Ähm – mein Name ist Barny", sagte Harry fassungslos.**

„Wow, du hast doch Vielsafttrank genommen", sagte Hermine. „Wie hat sie herausgefunden, dass du das bist?"

„Luna hatte schon immer ein Talent Dinge ein bisschen anders zu sehen", sagte Ginny.

„Hab ich bemerkt", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, die dachte, dass Luna und Hermine eine gute Freundschaft führen könnten, wenn sie sich besser verstehen würden.

„**Oh, den hast du also auch geändert?", fragte sie munter.**

Sirius kicherte, „Ich mag sie."

„Nun, verrückte Leute müssen doch zusammenhalten", hänselte Tonks.

„Du lachst also, Tonksy", sagte Sirius „Man konnte eigentlich sagen, dass das auch auf dich zutrifft."  
>Tonks zuckte nur.<p>

„**Woher wusstest du –?"  
>„Oh, allein der Gesichtsausdruck.", sagte sie.<br>Luna trug wie ihr Vater einen leuchtend gelben Umhang und hatte als passenden Schmuck eine große Sonnenblume im Haar. Wenn man einmal an die Helligkeit des Ganzen gewöhnt war, war der Gesamteindruck recht angenehm.**

Ginny gab Harry einen scharfen Blick und Harry guckte nur perplex über diesen Kommentar.

**Wenigstens baumelten keine Radieschen von ihren Ohren.**

Dieses Mal lachten Harry – und alle anderen die Luna kannten – über das.

**Xenophilius war in ein Gespräch mit einem Bekannten vertieft und hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen Luna und Harry nicht mitbekommen. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Zauberer und wandte sich seiner Tochter zu, die einen Finger hochhielt und sagte: „Daddy, schau mal – einer von den Gnomen hat mich doch tatsächlich gebissen!"**

„Oh nein, sie sollte das lieber untersuchen lassen", sagte Molly halb besorgt und halb genervt, so etwas wie das sollte an einem Tag wie diesem nicht passieren.

„**Wie wunderbar! Gnomenspeichel ist enorm förderlich!", sagte Mr. Lovegood, ergriff Lunas ausgestreckten Finger und untersuchte die blutenden Bisslöcher. „Luna, meine Liebe, falls du heute irgendein aufkeimendes Talent verspüren solltest – vielleicht das unerwartete Bedürfnis, eine Arie zu singen oder etwas auf Meerisch zu rezitieren –, unterdrücke es nicht! Es könnte ein Geschenk der Gernumblies sein!"**

Alle kicherten.

„Ich verstehe woher sie den Sinn des Lebens hat", kicherte Ron.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, es war so lächerlich.

**Ron, der gerade aus der anderen Richtung an ihnen vorbei kam, lachte schnaubend auf.  
>„Ron soll nur lachen", sagte Luna gelassen, während Harry sie und Xenophilius zu ihren Plätzen führte, „aber mein Vater hat viel über die Magie der Gernumblies geforscht."<br>„Tatsächlich?", sagte Harry, der schon vor langem beschlossen hatte, die eigentümlichen Ansichten von Luna oder ihrem Vater nicht in Frage zu stellen.**

„Hm…das klingt als würde ich Luna näher kommen", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Nicht unbedingt", sagte Hermine. „Ich meine du weißt doch auch jetzt schon, dass du kein Kommentar zu so etwas abgeben solltest, du weißt das da nur eine verrückte Antwort kommt."

„Hast wohl Recht", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber es sieht immer noch so aus, als wären wir jetzt Freunde."

„**Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du nichts auf diesen Biss tun willst?"  
>„Oh, ist schon gut", sagte Luna, lutschte träumerisch an ihrem Finger und musterte Harry von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du siehst schick aus. Ich hab Daddy gesagt, dass die meisten Leute wahrscheinlich in Festumhängen kommen würden, aber er glaubt, dass man bei einer Hochzeit Sonnenfarben tragen sollte, das bringt Glück, weißt du?"<strong>

„Ich denke ich hätte es besser gefunden, wenn ihr Abendgarderobe getragen hättet", murmelte Fleur, obwohl es ihr eigentlich egal war ob sie solche hässlich klingenden Kleider trugen.

**Als sie hinter ihrem Vater her entschwebte, tauchte Ron mit einer älteren Hexe am Arm auf. Mit ihrem Zinken von einer Nase, den rot geränderten Augen und dem federbesetzten rosa Hut sah sie aus wie ein angriffslustiger Flamingo.**

„Tantchen Muriel", stöhnten alle Weasley Kinder.

„Seid nett", funkelte Molly halbherzig.

„… **und dein Haar ist viel zu lang, Ronald, einen Moment dachte ich, du wärst Ginevra.**

„Du hat dir dein Haar auch so lang wachsen lassen", stöhnte Molly und sah Ron finster an. Mussten alle ihre Jungs sich ihre Haare so lächerlich lang wachsen lassen?

**Beim Barte des Merlin, was trägt denn Xenophilius Lovegood? Er sieht aus wie ein Omelette. Und wer bist du?", blaffte sie Harry an. **

Alle lachten über das Omelette Kommentar.

„**Ach ja, Tantchen Muriel, das ist unser Cousin Barny."  
>„Noch ein Weasley? Ihr vermehrt euch ja wie die Gnomen. Ist Harry Potter nicht hier? Ich hatte gehofft, ihn zu treffen. Ich dachte, er wäre ein Freund von dir, Ronald, oder hast du nur angegeben?"<br>„Nein – er konnte nicht kommen –"  
>„Hm… Hat sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, stimmt's? Ist wohl gar nicht so doof, wie er auf den Pressefotos aussieht.<strong>

„Seh ich wirklich dämlich aus auf Fotos.", murmelte Harry.

„Nein", sagten die meisten Leute und ein „Ja" von Draco das von vielem Gekicher begleitet wurde.

**Ich hab gerade der Braut gezeigt, wie sie mein Diadem am besten trägt", rief sie Harry zu.**

„Sorry deswegen, Liebes", seufzte Bill zu Fleur die nur zuckte. „Ich hatte nicht vor meine Tante auf dich anzusetzen."

„**Von Kobolden gefertigt, musst du wissen, und seit Jahrhunderten in meiner Familie. Sie ist ein gut aussehendes Mädchen, aber trotzdem – Französin.**

„Es ist nicht schlimmes daran Französin zu sein", sagte Fleur hochmütig und sah alle im Raum an und vergewisserte sich, dass keiner mit ihr argumentierte.

**Also dann, gib mir einen guten Platz, Ronald, ich bin hundertsieben und sollte nicht zu lange stehen."**

„Jaah, Ron, finde einen Sitz für sie, damit wir ihr nicht weiter zuhören müssen", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Fred!", schallte Molly reflexartig.

**Ron warf Harry im Vorbeigehen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und blieb eine ganze Zeit lang verschwunden: Als sie sich wieder am Eingang trafen, hatte Harry schon ein Dutzend weitere Gäste zu ihren Plätzen geführt. Das Zelt war jetzt fast voll und zum ersten Mal stand draußen niemand Schlange.  
>„Ein Albtraum, diese Muriel", sagte Ron und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. „Früher ist sie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten gekommen, aber dann war sie Gott sei Dank beleidigt, weil Fred und George beim Abendessen eine Stinkbombe unter ihrem Stuhl hochgehen ließen.<strong>

„Bestes Weihnachten aller Zeiten", sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig und alle Weasleys kicherten. Molly funkelte sie wieder an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

**Dad sagt immer, dass sie die beiden enterbt hat – als ob die das kümmern würde, die sind am Ende reicher als sonst jemand in der Familie, so wie's bei denen gerade läuft … wow", fügte er hinzu und blinzelte ziemlich schnell, als Hermine auf sie zugeeilt kam. „Du siehst großartig aus!"**

„Aw…Ist Ronniespätzchen sprachlos?", hänselte Ron.

„Ach sei still" Ron sah auf den Boden, seine Ohren waren rot. Hermine sah Ron aus ihren Augenwinkeln an und ein Lächeln huschte ihr über die Lippen.

„**Immer diese überraschte Unterton", sagte Hermine, lächelte aber. Sie trug ein luftiges, lilafarbenes Kleid mit dazu passenden Stöckelschuhen; ihr Haar war glatt und glänzte. „Deine Großtante Muriel findet das nicht, ich hab sie gerade oben getroffen, als sie Fleur das Diadem gab. Sie meinte: Oje, ist das die Muggelstämmige? und dann: Schlechte Haltung und magere Fesseln. "**

„Nun wie du sehen kannst, sagt Tante Muriel zu keinem etwas nettes, also mach dir nichts draus.", sagte Ginny ihrer Freundin, die gar nicht bemerkt hatte, was in dem Buch vorkam, sie sah Ron nur mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck an.

„**Nimm's nicht persönlich, sie ist zu allen unverschämt", sagte Ron.  
>„Redet ihr über Muriel?", wollte George wissen, der gerade wieder mit Fred aus dem Zelt kam. „Tja, sie hat eben zu mir gesagt, dass meine Ohren nicht zueinander passen.<strong>

„Arg", sagte Molly nun und funkelte das Buch an und fletschte die Zähne. Sie hatte kein Recht das zu ihrem Baby zu sagen…der arme Junge hatte gerade erst ein Ohr verloren

**Alte Schreckschraube. Wenn doch nur Onkel Bilius noch unter uns wäre; der war bei Hochzeiten immer der Brüller."**

„**War das nicht der, der einen Grimm gesehen hat uns vierundzwanzig Stunden später starb?", fragte Hermine.  
>„Nun ja, am Ende wurde er dann ein bisschen merkwürdig", gab George zu.<br>„Aber bevor er meschugge wurde, brachte er Schwung in jede Party", sagte Fred. „Er kippte immer eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey, rannte dann auf die Tanzfläche, raffte seinen Umhang und fing an, sich Blumen aus dem –"**.

Obwohl Fleur das mit Abscheu las, brachte es Sirius und einige andere nicht vom lachen ab.

„Brillant!", sagte Sirius. „Ich glaub ich hätte den gemocht."

„**Klingt ja nach einem richtigen Charmeur", sagte Hermine, während Harry vor Lachen brüllte.  
>„Er hat nie geheiratet, warum auch immer", sagte Ron.<strong>

„Was für eine Überraschung" Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„**Das überrascht mich jetzt", erwiderte Hermine.  
>Sie lachten alle so heftig, dass keiner von ihnen den späten Gast bemerkte, einen dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann mit einer langen, krummen Nase und dichten schwarzen Augenbrauen, bis er Ron seine Einladung hinstreckte und mit Blick auf Hermine sagte: „Du siehst wunderbar aus."<strong>

Ron funkelte das Buch an, seine Ohren waren rot vor Wut. _Warum musste er gerade dann auftauchen, wenn die Dinge mit Hermine so gut liefen. _

„Warum ist Viktor hier?", fragte Hermine und Ron blickte finster.

„Er ist mein Freund, ich hab ich eingeladen", erklärte Fleur bevor Ron seinen Mund öffnen konnte und einen Streit mit Hermine beginnen konnte, dann fing sie wieder an zu lesen.

„**Viktor!", kreischte sie und ließ ihre kleine, perlenverzierte Handtasche fallen, die mit einem lauten, dumpfen Schlag aufprallte, der gar nicht zu ihrer Größe passte.**

Remus, McGonagall und Arthur hoben alle eine Augenbraue darüber, wunderten sich warum das so war und dass sie eine gute Idee hatten was das sein könnte.

**Hermine bückte sich errötend, um sie aufzuheben, und sagte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du – Himmel – schön, dich zu – wie geht es dir?"**

Ron fing an Klick-Geräusche mit seiner Zunge zu machen und verschränkte seine Arme. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, dass Hermine sich nie für ihn interessieren würde, wenn sie einen internationalen Quidditchstar haben kann.

**Rons Ohren waren wieder leuchtend rot geworden. Nachdem er kurz auf Krums Einladung geschaut hatte, so als würde er kein Wort davon glauben, sagte er viel zu laut: „Wie kommst du denn hierher?"**

Rons Geschwister lachten alle los, was ihn nur noch mürrischer machte.

„Ronald, du hast bessere Manieren als das", rügte Molly ihn.

„Er ist nur mein Freund, Ron", flüsterte Hermine so leise, dass nur Ron sie hören konnte, aber da er sich nicht rührte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

„**Flör hat mich eingeladen", antwortete Krum mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
>Harry, der keinen Groll gegen Krum hegte, schüttelte ihm die Hand; da er spürte, dass es am klügsten wäre, Krum aus Rons Umgebung zu entfernen, bot er dann an, ihm seinen Platz zu zeigen.<strong>

„Danke 'Arry", sagte Fleur, sie wollte nicht, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, das ihr den Tag ruinieren könnte.

„Ich wünschte du hättest das nicht getan", schmollte Sirius.

„**Deine Freund ist nicht froh, mich zu sehen", sagte Krum, als sie das nun brechend volle Zelt betraten. „Oder ist er ein Verwandter?", fügte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harrys rote Locken hinzu.  
>„Cousin", murmelte Harry, aber Krum hörte nicht richtig hin. Sein Erscheinen verursachte Aufruhr, besonders unter den Veela-Cousinen:<strong>

Die Zwillinge sahen finster drein, sie wollten die Veela Cousinen für sich selbst.

**Er war immerhin ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler.**

Harry gab Ron einen entschuldigenden Blick, aber sein Freund bemerkte es nicht.

**Während manche sich nach wie vor die Hälse verrenkten, um ihn besser sehen zu können, eilten Ron, Hermine, Fred und George den Gang zwischen den Stühlen entlang.  
>„Höchste Zeit, dass wir uns setzen", sagte Fred zu Harry, „sonst werden wir noch von der Braut umgerannt."<br>Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen ihre Plätze in der zweiten Reihe hinter Fred uns George ein. Hermine war ziemlich rosa im Gesicht und Rons Ohren waren immer noch scharlachrot. Ein wenig später murmelte er Harry zu: „Hast du gesehen, er hat sich einen bescheuerten kleinen Bart wachsen lassen!"**

Alle kicherten über Rons offensichtliche Eifersucht.

**Harry antwortete mit einem unverbindlichen Grunzen.  
>In dem warmen Zelt waren inzwischen alle in gespannter Erwartung, gelegentlich unterbrach kurzes aufgeregtes Gelächter das allgemeine Gemurmel. Mr. und Mrs Weasley spazierten den Mittelgang entlang und winkten lächelnd ihren Verwandten zu; Mrs Weasley trug einen brandneuen amethystfarbenen Festumhang mit einem dazu passenden Hut.<strong>

**Einen Moment erhoben sich Bill und Charlie vorne im Zelt, beide in Festgewändern, mit großen weißen Rosen in ihren Knopflöchern; Fred stieß einen bewunderten Pfiff aus und die Veela-Cousinen fingen an zu kichern.**

Fleur las wieder mit Aufregung, obwohl sie Fred einen missbilligenden Blick zu warf (der nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Blick war, den seine Mutter ihm gab).

„Frederic Weasley du benimmst dich lieber", zischte Molly ihn an.

**Dann schwoll Musik an, und es war, als würde sie von den goldenen Ballons herrühren, und die Menge verstummte.  
>„Ooooh!", sagte Hermine, wirbelte auf ihrem Platz herum und blickte zum Eingang.<br>Ein einziger lauter Seufzer entfuhr den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern, als Monsieur Delacour und Fleur den Mittelgang entlang kamen, Fleur glitt dahin, Monsieur Delacour hüpfte und strahlte. Fleur trug ein ganz schlichtes weißes Kleid und es schien ein kräftiges silbriges Leuchten von ihr auszugehen. Während ihr Glanz für gewöhnlich alle anderen im Umkreis verblassen ließ, machte er heute alle schöner, auf die er fiel.**

„Wow, Ich glaube sie fängt gerade jetzt an so zu leuchten", wisperte Sirius laut zu Remus.

Fleur sah ihn an und errötete leicht bevor sie wieder anfing zu lesen.

**Ginny und Gabrielle, die beide goldene Kleider trugen, sahen sogar noch hübscher aus als sonst, und sobald Fleur Bill erreicht hatte, schien es, als wäre er niemals Fenrir Greyback begegnet.**

„Greyback!", keuchten mehrere Leute und Remus zischte bitter.

„Mein armes Baby", sagte Molly und sah Bill an, dann stand sie auf um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Sie fing an, dieses Buch richtig zu hassen… es brachte einfach zu viele schlechte Neuigkeiten.

„Ich bin Ok, Mum", sagte Bill ungeduldig, erlaubte es allerdings, dass seine Mum ihn umarmte, da er wusste, dass sie es brauchte. „Es ist noch nicht passiert."

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass du…er war…ein Werwolf…", spuckte Arthur aus, er sah bleich aus als er seinen ältesten Sohn ansah und schlang seine Arme um Molly.

„Ich denke, Harry hätte, wenn es so wäre, schon irgendwann vorher was erwähnt", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wer ist Greyback?", fragte Harry sie und fragte sich wer dieser Typ sein konnte, wenn alle vor ihm solche Angst hatten.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, ein bösartiger, wenn die Hälfte von dem Ich gelesen hab wahr ist…"; fing Hermine an zu erklären, ihre Stimme war angespannt und sie versuchte nicht zu laut zu reden.

„Es ist wahr", sagte Remus mit kalter Stimme, die die meisten Leute im Raum nicht gewohnt waren. „Er verängstigt die Leute damit, dass er ihre Kinder attackieren wird, wenn sie nicht das tun was er will…und das mit der Drohung mach er definitiv wahr."

„Das ist fürchterlich", flüsterte Hermine. Sie erblasste er sie verstand, warum Remus das alles wusste. Er musste das Monster gewesen sein, dass ihn als Junge gebissen hatte.

„**Meine Damen und Herren", sagte eine leicht leiernde Stimme, und Harry bemerkte mit einem leisen Schrecken, dass derselbe kleine Zauberer mit den büscheligen Haaren, der Dumbledores Begräbniszeremonie geleitet hatte, jetzt vor Bill und Fleur stand. „Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um die Verbindung zweier treuer Seelen festlich zu begehen …"  
>„Ja, mein Diadem bringt die ganze Sache doch hübsch zur Geltung", flüsterte Tantchen Muriel recht deutlich vernehmbar.<strong>

Fleur funkelte als sie das las, sie wollt etwas über die Trauung hören und nicht was Bills schreckliche Tante darüber zu sagen hatte…oder über etwas anderes.

„**Aber ich muss sagen, Ginevras Kleid ist viel zu tief ausgeschnitten."  
>Ginny spähte nach hinten, grinste, zwinkerte Harry zu und wandte sich dann rasch wieder nach vorn. Harrys Gedanken schweiften weit weg von dem Zelt, zu den Nachmittagen zurück, die er mit Ginny allein an lauschigen Plätzen des Schulgeländes verbracht hatte.<strong>

„Wie viele Stunden hast du mit ihr verbracht?", fragte Charlie, seine Stimme war wieder genervt.

„Keine"; sagte Harry, und das war die Wahrheit soweit er wusste.

„Richtig, und so bleibt es auch", lächelte Charlie und wurde von einem Kissen getroffen, das Ginny geworfen hatte. Für so einen weichen Gegenstand, war Charlie überrascht wie sehr es weh tat…Ginny hatte wirklich eine Hand für so etwas.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Ginny.

**Sie schienen so weit zurück zu liegen; sie waren ihm immer zu schön vorgekommen, um wahr zu sein, als hätte er einem gewöhnlichen Menschen glanzvolle Stunden seines Lebens gestohlen, einem Menschen ohne Blitznarbe auf der Stirn …**

Harry stöhnte und bekam mehrere sympathische Blicke von den Frauen im Raum.

„Du verdienst Glücklichkeit, Harry", wisperte Hermine und drückte seine Hand sanft.

„**William Arthur, willst du Fleur Isabelle …?"  
>In der vordersten Reihe<strong>

Fleurs Stimme ging von aufgeregtem Quietschen in einen genervten Ton über. „Kannst du nicht der Hochzeit ein wenig mehr Beachtung schenken 'Arry!"

„Sorry", sagte Harry automatisch.

**schluchzten Mrs Weasley und Madame Delacour leise in ihre Spitzentaschentücher. Trompetenatrige Geräusche vom hinteren Teil des Zeltes verrieten allen, dass Hagrid eines von seinen tischtuchgroßen Taschentüchern hervorgeholt hatte. Hermine drehte sich zur Seite und strahlte Harry an; auch ihre Augen waren voller Tränen.**

„Was ist das immer mit Mädchen und Hochzeiten", murmelte Ron und rollte die Augen. Er wurde dafür geschlagen. „Au…Mine wofür war das denn?"

„… **dann seit ihr hiermit im Leben vereint."  
>Der Zauberer mit den büscheligen Haaren hob seinen Zauberstab hoch über die Köpfe von Bill und Fleur, und ein silberner Sternenschauer überrieselte sie und wand sich spiralförmig um ihre jetzt eng umschlungenen Gestalten. Fred und George klatschten als Erste los, und stürmischer Beifall folgte, während die goldenen Ballons über den Köpfen platzten: Paradiesvögel und goldene Glöckchen flogen und schwebten daraus hervor und stimmten zwitschernd und bimmelnd in den lauten Trubel ein.<br>„Meine Damen und Herren!", rief der Zauberer mit den büscheligen Haaren. „Würden Sie sich bitte erheben!"  
>Alle erhoben sich, Tantchen Muriel hörbar murrend; er schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sie Stühle, auf denen sie gesessen hatten, stiegen elegant in die Höhe, und die seitlichen Leinwände des Zeltes verschwanden, so dass sie nun unter einem Baldachin standen, der von goldenen Pfosten getragen wurde, mit einem herrlichen Blick über den sonnenbeschienenen Obstgarten und das umliegende Land. Gleich darauf verbreitete sich von der Zeltmitte her eine Lache aus flüssigem Gold und bildete eine schimmernde Tanzfläche; die schwebenden Stühle gruppierten sich um kleine, weiß gedeckte Tische, alles sank elegant wieder zu Boden, rund um die Tanzfläche herum, und die Band mit den goldenen Jacketts marschierte zu einem Podium.<br>„Scharf", sagte Ron beifällig, als nun von allen Seiten her die Kellner auftauchten, manche mit Silbertabletts voller Kürbissaft, Butterbier und Feuerwhisky, andere mit schwankenden Bergen von Törtchen und Sandwiches.  
>„Wir sollten hingehen und ihnen Glück wünschen!", sagte Hermine, die auf Zehenspitzen stand und zu der Stelle hinüber spähte, so Bill und Fleur in einer Traube von Gratulanten verschwunden waren.<strong>

„Jaah, das kling so spaßig", grummelte Ron zu sich selbst.

„**Dazu haben wir später noch Zeit", erwiderte Ron achselzuckend, griff sich drei Butterbiere von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett und gab eines Harry. **

„**Hermine, los, schnappen wie uns einen Tisch … nicht da! Möglichst weit weg von Muriel –"**

„Immer eine gute Entscheidung…bleibt weg von Muriel", kicherte Fred.

**Ron führte sie über die Tanzfläche, wobei er immer wieder nach links und rechts sah: Harry war sicher, dass er nach Krum Ausschau hielt.**

„Ich dachte du hättest das jetzt endlich überwunden" Hermine rollte mit den Augen, er hatte am Ende vom vierten Schuljahr Viktor dennoch um ein Autogramm gefragt…ok, er war total genervt als sie den Brief an Viktor vor ein paar Nächten geschrieben hatte (und das hinterließ immer ein schönes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch).

**Als sie die andere Seite des Zeltes erreicht hatten, waren die meisten Tische besetzt. Der leerste war der, an dem Luna allein saß.  
>„Was dagegen, wenn wir und zu dir setzen?", fragte Ron.<br>„Überhaupt nicht", sagte sie erfreut. „Daddy ist gerade weggegangen, um Bill und Fleur unser Geschenk zu geben."  
>„Was ist es denn, ein Gutschein für Spulenwurzeln auf Lebenszeit?", fragte Ron.<strong>

„Was ist sind Spulenwurzeln?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. „Aber so wie ich Luna kenne, ist es etwas, das du gar nicht wissen willst."

**Hermine trat unter dem Tisch nach ihm, erwischte aber stattdessen Harry.**

„Sorry Harry", sagte Hermine als die meisten Leute kicherten.

„Alles in Ordnung", antwortete Harry und fügte hinzu: „Es klang so, als hättest du Luna gerade verteidigt."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Hermine zu. „Ich denke du hast Recht, wir sind Freunde geworden…Ich frag mich wie das passiert ist."

**Der Schmer trieb Harry Tränen in die Augen, so dass er kurz der Unterhaltung nicht folgen konnte.  
>Die Band hatte zu spielen begonnen. Bill und Fleur betraten unter großem Beifall als Erste die Tanzfläche; wenig später führte Mr. Weasley Madame Delacour zum Tanz, ihnen folgten Mrs Weasley und Fleurs Vater.<br>„Ich mag dieses Lied", sagte Luna und wiegte sich im Takt der walzerartigen Melodie und nach ein paar Sekunden stand sie auf und schwebte über die Tanzfläche, wo sie sich auf der Stelle drehte, ganz allein, mit geschlossenen Augen und schwingenden Armen.**

„Ich glaube sie nimmt die Gernumblies ein wenig zu ernst", sagte Fred. „Gut für sie."

„**Sie ist großartig, nicht?", sagte Ron bewundernd. „Echt 'ne Nummer."**

„Ja das stimmt", sagte Ron nachdenklich, allerdings fand er das Mädchen immer noch etwas merkwürdig.

**Doch mit einem Schlag verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht: Viktor Krum hatte sich auf Lunas leeren Stuhl fallen lassen. Hermine schien auf angenehme Weise verwirrt, doch diesmal war Krum nicht gekommen, um ihr Komplimente zu machen. Mit finsterer Miene sagte er: „Wer ist diese Mann in dem Gelb?"  
>„Das ist Xenophilius Lovegood, er ist der Vater einer Freundin von uns", sagte Ron. Sein bissiger Ton gab zu verstehen, dass sie nicht über Xenophilius lachen würden, obwohl er deutlich provozierend wirkte. „Komm tanzen", fügte Ron abrupt an Hermine gewandt hinzu.<strong>

„Hast du mich gerade gefragt, ob ich mit dir tanze?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Ron wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also nickte er einfach.

Hermine lächelte, sie wusste das Ron nicht sehr gerne tanzte, es musste etwas bedeuten wenn er sie so fragte…trotzdem wünschte sie sich, dass er es nicht getan hätte wegen Viktor, er könnte auch einfach nur den oberbeschützenden Idioten spielen und sie eigentlich gar nicht mögen…

**Sie sah überrascht aus, aber auch erfreut,**

„Ja, genauso sieht sie aus", sagte George und sah Hermine durch dringlich an.

„Ach sei still", zischte Hermine ihn an und alle anderen im Raum kicherten.

**und erhob sich: Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in dem wachsenden Gedränge auf der Tanzfläche.  
>„Ah, die sind jetzt zusammen?", fragte Krum, kurz abgelenkt.<strong>

Ron und Hermine sahen das Buch hoffnungsvoll an, dann sagten sie gleichzeitig: „Natürlich nicht", und dann sahen sie in Enttäuschung weg.

„**Ähm – irgendwie schon", sagte Harry.**

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?", fraget Ron mit einem Stöhnen, er wollte entweder ein ja oder ein nein als Antwort nicht ein „So in der Art".

Hermine sah ihn an, sie konnte an seinem Ton nicht feststellen, ob er abgeneigt war von der Idee oder sie mochte. Sie wollte ihn darüber fragen…ihn fragen was er dachte, aber die Tatsache, dass der ganze Raum voller Leute war machte es nicht einfacher, sie schaffte es schon kaum ohne Publikum mit Ron zu reden.

„Das ihre zwei euch immer noch wie Idioten benehmt", grummelte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

„**Wer bist du?", fragte Krum.  
>„Barny Weasley."<br>Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.  
>„Du, Barny – kennst du diese Lovegood-Mann gutt?"<br>„Nein, ich sehe ihn heute zum ersten Mal. Warum?"  
>Krum blickte düster über seinen Drink hinweg und beobachtete Xenophilius, der auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche mit mehreren Hexen plauderte.<br>„Weil", sagte Krum, „wenn er nicht eine Gast von Flör wäre, dann würde ich ihn duellieren, auf der Stelle, dafür, dass er diese dreckige Zeichen auf der Brust trägt."**

Dumbledore seufzte, er hatte recht und er wusste was als nächstes kam.

Alle sahen Dumbledore an, nicht gewöhnt, dass Dumbledore so reagierte und es war schon relativ offensichtlich, da niemand anders eine Idee hatte, was das bedeuten könnte.

„**Zeichen?", sagte Harry und sah nun auch zu Xenophilius hinüber. Das seltsame dreieckige Auge schimmerte auf seiner Brust. „Warum? Was stimmt damit nicht?"  
>„Grindelwald. Das ist das Zeichen von Grindelwald."<strong>

„Oh", sagten mehrere Leute, und verstanden warum Dumbledore so reagierte, offensichtlich kannte er das Zeichen.

Allerdings machte das Keuchen von jedermann, Dumbledore nur noch unruhiger. Er wusste, dass sie zu einer falschen Schlussfolgerung kommen würden, aber er hatte keine Zeit sich über sie Sorgen zu machen, da seine Gedanken in schmerzhafte Erinnerungen zurück reisten und er hatte Müßigkeiten diese Erinnerungen aufzuhalten.

„**Grindelwald … der schwarze Magier, den Dumbledore besiegt hat?"  
>„Genau."<br>Krums Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, als würden sie etwas zermalmen, dann sagte er: „Grindelwald hat viele Menschen umgebracht, meine Großvater zum Beispiel. Natürlich war er nie mächtig in diese Land, es heißt, er fürchtete Dumbledore –**

Dumbledore wunderte sich, warum Grindelwald dann nie hierhergekommen war, war es wirklich die Angst vor ihm oder war es wegen einem andern Grund. Er würde gerne glauben, dass ein Part von Grindelwald dachte, dass was zwischen ihnen passiert war, der Grund dafür war, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das glauben konnte.

**und zu Recht, wenn man bedenkt, wie er erledigt wurde. Aber das -" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Xenophilius. „Das ist sein Symbol, ich habe es sofort erkannt: Grindelwald hat es in eine Wand von Durmstrang gemeißelt, als er dort Schüler war. Ein paar Trottel haben es in ihre Bücher und auf ihre Kleider kopiert, sie wollten schockieren, sich wichtigmachen – bis die von uns, denen Grindelwald Familienmitglieder genommen hat, sie eines Besseren belehrten."**

„Das klingt aber nicht nach etwas was Xenophilius tragen würde", sagte Dumbledore. „Er war zwar ein wenig sonderbar, aber er hat nie die dunklen Künste unterstützt."  
>„Ich glaube, dass Mr. Krum da etwas missversteht", sagte Dumbledore. „Das Symbol wurde nicht von Grindelwald gemacht…" Es war schwer seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, auch wenn er von einem seiner alten Freunde redete, aber es schien, dass keinem außer McGonagall etwas aufgefallen war. „Das Symbol gab es schon lange bevor er überhaupt geboren wurde."<p>

**Krum knackte drohend mit den Knöcheln und schaute finster zu Xenophilius hinüber. Harry war verblüfft. Es kam ihm höchst unwahrscheinlich vor, dass Lunas Vater ein Anhänger der dunklen Künste sein sollte, und offenbar hatte niemand sonst im Zelt die dreieckige, runenartige Form wiedererkannt.  
>„Bist du – ähm – ganz sicher, dass es Grindelwalds –?"<br>„Ich irre mich nicht", sagte Krum kühl. „Ich bin mehrere Jahre lang an diese Zeichen vorbeigegangen, ich kenne es gutt."**

„Also wurde das Symbol nicht von Grindelwald kreiert, aber es war anscheinend etwas, was ihn interessiert hat", sagte Severus. „Ich frag mich was das bedeutet."

„Wen kümmert's? Es wahrscheinlich etwas um Macht zu erlangen, das klingt nach etwas, was ihn interessieren könnte", stöhnte Sirius ungeduldig und bemerkte den dunklen Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen nicht.

„**Nun ja, es wäre möglich", sagte Harry, „dass Xenophilius gar nicht wirklich weiß, was das Symbol bedeutet. Die Lovegoods sind ziemlich … ungewöhnlich. Er könnte einfach irgendwo darauf gestoßen sein und glauben, dass es der Querschnitt vom Kopf eines Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers oder irgend so was ist."**

Mehrere Leute schnaubten bei der Erwähnung dieses Wortes.

„Was ist ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkakler?", fragte Sirius.

„Es ist eine Kreatur, die Luna und ihr Dad während Expeditionen versuchen zu finden", zuckte Ginny. „Ich glaub ja nicht, dass sie existieren…aber Luna ist überzeugt dass es sie gibt."

„Nun, nur weil sie bis jetzt noch niemand entdeckt hat, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht existieren"; kicherte Remus über Ginny Antwort. „Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass diese Kreaturen existieren, andere Kreaturen die sie erwähnt hat haben sogar einige Beweise, dass es sie sogar real sein könnten.

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine geschockt über diese Nachricht.

Remus nickte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie kanntest?", fragte Harry.

„Du weißt schon, dass deine Klasse nicht die einige war, die ich unterrichtet habe, als ich Professor war, oder?", hänselte Remus leicht.

„Oh, richtig", sagte Harry verlegen.

„**Der Querschnitt von was?"  
>„Also, ich weiß auch nicht, was das ist, aber anscheinend geht er mit seiner Tochter in den Ferien nach ihnen suchen …"<br>Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht gerade besonders gut erklärte, was es mit Luna und ihrem Vater auf sich hatte.**

„Nun, es ist schwer sie zu beschreiben, also ist es ok, Harry", kicherte Ginny, sie hatte damit auch immer Probleme.

„**Das ist sie", sagte er und zeigte auf Luna, die immer noch alleine tanzte und dabei mit den Armen um den Kopf wedelte wie jemand, der versucht Steckmücken abzuwehren.**

Alle fingen an zu schnauben.

„Was tut sie da?", fragte Ron während er lachte.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", kicherte Harry.

„**Warum tutt sie das?", fragte Krum.  
>„Wahrscheinlich, um einen Schlickschlupf loszuwerden", sagte Harry, der die Symptome erkannte.<strong>

„Es sieht aber so aus, als würdest du es in der Zukunft wissen, ist das nicht einfach großartig, Harry", lachte Fred.

**Krum schien nicht im Klaren, ob ihn Harry veralbern sollte oder nicht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und klopfte damit drohend auf seinen Oberschenkel; Funken stoben aus der Spitze des Stabs.  
>„Gregorovitch!", sagte Harry laut,<strong>

„Ah…das ist also der wahre Grund warum Krum da ist, damit Harry das mit dem Zauberstab herausfindet.", sagte George. „Siehst du, Ronnie…nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, er ist nur Mittel zum Zweck."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Ron und rollte mit den Augen.

**und Krum zuckte zusammen, doch Harry war viel zu erregt, als dass es ihn gekümmert hätte. Beim Anblick von Krums Zauberstab hatte er sich wieder erinnert: Ollivander hatte ihn vor dem Trimagischen Turnier an sich genommen und sorgfältig geprüft.  
>„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Krum argwöhnisch.<br>„Er ist ein Zauberstabmacher!"  
>„Das weiß ich", sagte Krum.<br>„Er hat deinen Zauberstab gemacht! Deshalb dachte ich – Quidditch …"**

„Und nun hast du dich gerade selbst dargestellt wie eine verrückte Person", sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als ob er das nicht schon gewesen wäre, als er über Schnarchkakler und Schlickschlupfe geredet hat", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

**Krum blickte immer argwöhnischer.  
>„Woher weißt du, dass Gregorovitch meine Zauberstab gemacht hat?"<br>„Ich … ich hab es irgendwo gelesen, glaub ich", sagte Harry. „In einem – einem Fan-Magazin", fabulierte er wild und Krum schien besänftigt.**

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Fanmagazine liest"; sagte Ron.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du anderer Fanmagazine liest, ich hab gedacht, du hättest genug deine eigene zu lesen", höhnte Draco.

„Ah, sieht aus, als ob der kleine Draky eifersüchtig auf Harryspätzchen wäre", sagte Fred in einer Babystimme.

„Ist das nicht einfach bezaubernd", fügte George hinzu und Draco funkelte beide an.

„**Ich wusste nicht, dass ich jemals mit Fans über meine Zauberstab gesprochen habe", sagte er.  
>„Also … ähm … wo steckt eigentlich Gregorovitch zurzeit?"<br>Krum sah verwirrt aus.  
>„Er hat sich vor einigen Jahren zur Ruhe gesetzt. Ich war einer der Letzten, die einen Zauberstab von Gregorovitch gekauft haben. Es sind die besten –<strong>

„Jaah, natürlich, Ollivanders Zauberstäbe stinken zum Himmel", sagte Charlie.

„Charlie, pass auf was du sagst", schnappte Molly.

„Ich denke, dass der Beste Zauberstabmacher davon abhängig, von wo du kommst.", sagte Fleur vernünftig.

„Gibt es irgendeinen guten Zauberstabmacher in Frankreich, Fleur?", fragte Harry, der wusste, dass der Kern ihres Zauberstabes aus dem Haar von ihrer Veela-Großmutter war.

„Oh ja, da sind einige Gute zauberstabmacher in Frankreich, obwohl keiner so berühmt ist wie Ollivander oder Gregorovitch, aber sie sind bereit …ungewöhnliche Kerne in ihren Zauberstäben…zu benutzen und das passt mir ziemlich gut."

**obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass ihre Briten viel von Ollivander haltet."  
>Harry antwortete nicht. Er tat so, als würde er wie Krum den Tanzenden zusehen, doch er dachte scharf nach. Voldemort suchte also nach einem berühmten Zauberstabmacher, und Harry musste sich nicht lange den Kopf zerbrechen, warum: Der Grund dafür war sicher das, was Harrys Zauberstab in jener Nacht getan hatte, als Voldemort ihn quer über den Himmel gejagt hatte.<strong>

Harry sah zu Dumbledore um zu sehen, ob diese Theorie Sinn ergab und war überrascht als er eine Falte auf Dumbledores Stirn sah_. Hm… irgendwas anderes scheint noch passiert zu sein, mehr als er gedacht hatte_, dachte Harry.

**Der Zauberstab aus Stechpalme und Phönixfeder hatte den geborgten Zauberstab besiegt, was Ollivander weder vorausgesehen noch verstanden hatte. Würde es Gregorovitch besser wissen? War er tatsächlich fähiger als Ollivander, kannte er Geheimnisse von Zauberstäben, die Ollivander nicht kannte?"  
>„Dieses Mädchen sieht sehr gutt aus", sagte Krum und holte Harry damit zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Krum deutete auf Ginny, die sich eben Luna angeschlossen hatte.<strong>

„Hey, bleib ja von ihr weg", zischte Ron unnötigerweise laut aus, aber er konnte nicht anders, er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn sich der blöde Kürbiskopf für seine Schwester interessierte nachdem er schon mit Hermine aus war.

Alle lachten vor allem Ginny, sie würde nie in einer Million Jahre in seine Nähe gehen.

Hermine, allerdings, sah finster drein. Seine Reaktion war so ähnlich zu der, als Viktor sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, also konnte es auch einfach sein, dass Ron sie nur als Schwester sah… nicht gerade ein tröstlicher Gedanke in diesem Augenblick.

„**Sie ist auch eine Verwandte von dir?"  
>„Jaah", sagte Harry, plötzlich gereizt, „und sie hat einen Freund. Eifersüchtiger Typ. Riesenkerl. Dem kommst du besser nicht in die Quere."<strong>

Alle lachten über Harrys Kommentar.

„Ich glaube du übertreibst ein wenig über das Riesenkerl Kommentar", lachte Fred.

„Jaah, du bist eher dürr als riesenhaft", lachte George riesenhaft.

**Krum grunzte.  
>„Wozu", sagte er, leerte seinen Kelch und stand auf, „wozu ist man eigentlich internationaler Quidditch-Spieler, wenn alle gutt aussehende Mädchen schon vergeben sind?"<strong>

„Seht ihr, er ist nur ein nach Aufmerksam suchender Idiot", zischte Ron zu Hermine, die nur die Augen über ihn rollte.

**Und er schritt von dannen, während Harry sich bei einem vorbeikommenden Kellner ein Sandwich nahm und am Rand der überfüllten Tanzfläche entlangging. Er hielt Ausschau nach Ron, dem er von Gregorovitch erzählen wollte, aber Ron tanzte mit Hermine weit entfernt in der Mitte der Tanzfläche.**

„Nun, du hättest auch kommen können, Harry, solange du das von mir fern hältst"; sagte Hermine und endete mit einem scharfen Unterton.

„Ich mag es nicht zu tanzen", antwortete Harry. Und als das nicht funktionierte, fügte er hinzu, „Außerdem, versuche ich euch beiden ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit zu geben…"

Hermines Wangen erröteten leicht pink, die mochte nach all dem immer noch die Vorstellung mit Ron zu Tanzen.

**Harry lehnte sich an einen der goldenen Pfosten und beobachtete Ginny, die jetzt mit Fred und Georges Freund Lee Jordan tanzte, und er versuchte sich nicht über das Versprechen zu ärgern, das er Ron gegeben hatte.  
>Er war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit gewesen und konnte deshalb nicht beurteilen, wie ein Fest von Zauberern und Hexen sich von einem bei den Muggeln unterschied, obwohl er ziemlich sicher war, dass es bei den Muggeln keine Hochzeitstorte mit zwei nachgebildeten Phönixen darauf gab, die losflogen, wenn die Torte angeschnitten wurde, und auch keine Champagnerflaschen, die von allein durch die Menge schwebten. Als der Abend anbrach und erste Nachtfalter unter den Baldachin flatterten, den jetzt schwebende goldene Laternen beleuchteten, wurde der Trubel immer ausgelassener. Fred und George waren längst mit zwei von Fleurs Cousinen in die Dunkelheit verschwunden;<strong>

„Exzellent!", sagten die Zwillinge und gaben sich fünf und Molly funkelte sie an.

**Charlie, Hagrid und ein untersetzter Zauberer mit einem purpurroten Filzhut sangen in einer Ecke „Odo der Held".  
>Harry streifte durch die Menge, um einem betrunkenen Onkel von Ron zu entkommen, der unsicher schien, ob Harry sein Sohn war oder nicht, als er einen alten Zauberer bemerkte, der allein an einem Tisch saß. Mit seiner weißen Haarwolke, die ein mottenzerfressener Fes bedeckte, sah er eher aus wie eine nicht mehr ganz frische Pusteblume.<strong>

Alle kicherten darüber.

**Harry kannte ihn von irgendwoher; Er zermarterte sich das Hirn, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass es Elphias Doge war, Mitglied des Phönixordens und Autor von Dumbledores Nachruf.  
>Harry ging auf ihn zu.<br>„Darf ich mich setzen?"  
>„Natürlich, natürlich", sagte Doge; er hatte eine ziemlich hohe, keuchende Stimme.<br>Harry beugte sich zu ihm hin.  
>„Mr. Doge, ich bin Harry Potter."<strong>

„Du kannst das nicht einfach den Leuten sagen, Potter, du sollst dich doch verstecken", sagte McGonagall und gab Harry einen enttäuschten Blick, ehrlich, er hätte es besser wissen sollen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Elphias eine Gefahr darstellt"; sagte Dumbledore. „Ich glaube, dass er sogar schon weiß, dass Harry da ist…Er ist immerhin ein Ordensmitglied."

„Dennoch, ich hätte gedacht, dass Potter sich ein wenig mehr um seine Sicherheit sorgt, als das.", sagte McGonagall und versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

**Doge hielt den Atem an.  
>„Mein lieber Junge! Arthur hat mir erzählt, dass du hier bist, getarnt … ich bin entzückt, was für eine Ehre!"<br>Freudig erregt schenkte Doge Harry hektisch einen Kelch Champagner ein.  
>„Ich wollte dir eigentlich schreiben", flüsterte er, „nachdem Dumbledore … der Schock … und für dich, da bin ich sicher …"<br>Doges kleine Augen füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen.  
>„Ich habe den Nachruf gelesen, den sie für den Tagespropheten geschrieben haben", sagte Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Dumbledore so gut kannten."<br>„Nicht besser als jeder andere", sagte Doge und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette um die Augen. „Ich kannte ihn zweifellos am längsten, wenn man Aberforth nicht mit einrechnet – und irgendwie scheinen die Leute Aberforth nie mit einzurechnen."**

„Warum ist das so", fragte Sirius und sah einen Blick in Dumbledores Augen, den er immer sah, wenn jemand über seinen Bruder redete.

„Aberforth mag es so lieber", sagte Dumbledore traurig, er wünschte sich er könnte irgendwie die Lücke zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder überbrücken, wohl wissend, dass er in erster Linie Schuld war.

„**Wo wir gerade beim Tagespropheten sind … ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es gesehen haben, Mr. Doge –?"  
>„Oh, bitte, nenn mich Elphias, guter Junge."<br>„Elphias, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das Interview gesehen haben, das Rita Kimmkorn über Dumbledore gegeben hat?"**

„Warum erwähnst du das, Harry?", stöhnte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry, genauso verwirrt wie die anderen im Raum waren.

**Zornesröte trat in Doges Gesicht.  
>„O ja, Harry, das habe ich. Diese Frau, oder besser gesagt dieser Aasgeier, hat mich wahrhaft bis aufs Blut gequält, damit ich mit ihr rede. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich recht unhöflich wurde und sie eine vorlaute Forelle nannte, was, wie du vermutlich bemerkt hast, zu Verunglimpfungen meines Geisteszustands führte."<br>„Nun", fuhr Harry fort, „in diesem Interview deutet Rita Kimmkorn an, dass Professor Dumbledore in seiner Jugend mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun hatte."**

„Harry, wie kannst du das nur glauben?", sagte Hermine finster. „Du weißt besser als jeder andere, dass sie über alles lügt" Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, er verstand sich selber auch nicht wirklich.

Allerdings hielt das Severus und Draco nicht davon ab Dumbledore nachdenklich anzugucken und sie sahen, dass er fast beschämt aussah…oder sie bildeten sich das nur ein...es war schwer etwas aus Dumbledores Gesicht herauszulesen.

„**Glaub kein Wort davon!", sagte Doge sogleich. „Kein Wort, Harry! Lass es nicht zu, dass irgendetwas deine Erinnerungen an Albus Dumbledore trübt!"  
>Harry blickte in Doges ernstes, gequältes Gesicht und fühlte sich nicht beruhigt, sondern enttäuscht. Glaubte Doge wirklich, dass Harry sich einfach aussuchen konnte, es nicht zu glauben? Verstand Doge Harrys Bedürfnis nicht, sicher zu sein und alles zu erfahren?<strong>

„Warum musst du immer alles wissen, Potter, ist dem Mann nicht gestattet eine Vergangenheit zu haben", sagte Severus kalt, Potter zeigte mal wieder seine Arroganz. „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

Harry runzelte fraglich die Augenbrauen. Warum war sein Buch Ich so wütend darüber. Es ist schon war, dass er fasziniert von dieser Information war, aber er war nicht in derselben Verfassung wie er im Buch aufgeführt wurde. „Das weiß ich, Sir", sagte er, immer noch stirnrunzelnd.

**Vielleicht ahnte Doge, was in Harry vorging, denn er blickte besorgt und fuhr hastig fort: „Harry, Rita Kimmkorn ist eine schreckliche –"  
>Doch er wurde von einem schrillen Gegacker unterbrochen.<br>„Rita Kimmkorn? Oh, ich liebe sie, ich lese alles von ihr!"**

„Drei Mal dürft ihr raten wer das ist", stöhnte Fred.

„Aber wenn du mehr als einen brauchst, bist du ein Schwachkopf", fügte George hinzu, ebenfalls stöhnend.

**Harry und Doge blickten auf und sahen Tantchen Muriel vor sich stehen, mit wippenden Hutfedern und einem Champagnerkelch in der Hand. „Sie hat ein Buch über Dumbledore geschrieben, wisst ihr!"  
>„Hallo, Muriel", sagte Doge. „Ja, wir haben uns gerade darüber –"<br>„He, du! Gib mir deinen Stuhl, ich bin hundertsieben!"**

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich so beschwert, das ist nicht besonders alt", sagte Tonks. „Sie sind doch fast Hundert und fünfzig, oder Sir?"

„Fast", kicherte Dumbledore.

**Ein weiterer rothaariger Weasley-Cousin sprang alarmiert auf, und Tantchen Muriel schwang seinen Stuhl überraschend kraftvoll herum und ließ sich zwischen Doge und Harry darauf niederplumpsen.  
>„Da bist du ja wieder, Barry, oder wie immer du heißt", sagte sie zu Harry. „Nun, was wolltest du über Rita Kimmkorn sagen, Elphias? Du weißt, dass sie eine Biografie von Dumbledore geschrieben hat? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie zu lesen, ich darf nicht vergessen, sie bei Flourish &amp; Blotts zu bestellen!"<br>Doge machte bei diesen Worten eine starre und ernste Miene, aber Tantchen Muriel leerte ihren Kelch, schnipste mit ihren knochigen Fingern nach einem vorbeigehenden Kellner und ließ sich einen neuen geben. Sie nahm einen neuerlichen großen Schluck Champagner, rülpste und sagte dann: „Ihr braucht nicht wie ein Paar ausgestopfter Frösche zu gucken! Bevor Albus so respektiert und respektabel wurde und all der Quark, gab es einige enorm komische Gerüchte über ihn!"  
>„Haltlose und hinterhältige Gerüchte", sagte Doge und lief wieder radieschenrot an.<strong>

„Hm…heißt das, dass es wirklich solche Gerüchte gegeben hat?", sagte Charlie nachdenklich.

„JA", antwortete Dumbledore und Charlie errötete.

„**War klar, dass du das sagst, Elphias", gackerte Tantchen Muriel. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie du in deinem Nachruf die tückischen Stellen umkurvt hast!"**

Dumbledore seufzte, und hoffte, dass sie nicht über diesen einen Zeitraum sprachen.

„**Ich bedaure, dass du so denkst", sagte Doge noch kühler. „Ich versichere dir, dass ich aufrichtig geschrieben habe."  
>„Oh, wir wissen alle, dass du Dumbledore vergöttert hast; ich vermute, dass du ihn sogar dann noch für einen Heiligen halten wirst, wenn sich tatsächlich herausstellt, dass er seine Schwester, diese Squib, um die Ecke gebracht hat!"<strong>

Dumbledore zitterte, es war gefühllos und kalt, aber es gab gerade noch genug Wahrheit darin, dass ihn fühlen lies, als ob ihm in die Brust gestochen wurde. Es war seine Schuld, dass seine Schwester gestorben war, egal ob er derjenige war, der den Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte und ihr Leben beendet hatte.

Alle sahen den Schmerz in Dumbledores Ausdruck und sie alle brannten darauf zu wissen, was passiert war, aber keine traute sich nachzufragen.

„**Muriel!", rief Doge.  
>Ein Kältegefühl, das nichts mit dem eisgekühlten Champagner zu tun hatte, schlich sich in Harrys Brust.<br>„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er Muriel. „Wer hat denn behauptet, dass seine Schwester eine Squib war? Ich dachte, sie war krank?"  
>„Da lagst du allerdings falsch, Barry!", sagte Tantchen Muriel, offenbar entzückt über die Wirkung, die sie erzielt hatte. „Und überhaupt, wie konntest du glauben, dass du irgendetwas darüber weißt? Das alles geschah, viele, viele Jahre bevor man überhaupt an dich dachte, mein Lieber, und Tatsache ist, dass die von uns, die damals schon lebten, nie erfuhren, was wirklich geschah. Darum kann ich es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, was Kimmkorn ausgegraben hat! Dumbledore hat diese Schwester von ihm lange Zeit geheim gehalten!"<br>„Falsch!", stieß Doge keuchend hervor. „Vollkommen falsch!"  
>„Er hat mir nie erzählt. Dass einer Schwester eine Squib war", sagte Harry ohne nachzudenken, und nach wie vor war ihm kalt ums Herz.<strong>

„Ariana war keine Squib", sagte Dumbledore, seine Stimme war schwach von den Schuldgefühlen.

„Sorry, Sir", sagte Harry und sah auf den Boden, er konnte den Schmerz in Dumbledores Augen sehen und es war klar, warum der alte Mann es niemals erzählt hatte, er war offensichtlich verletzt von diesem Thema…und wie sollte er das nicht sein? Es ging schließlich immer noch um seine jüngere Schwester, die viel zu jung gestorben ist. Er mochte es auch nie über seine Vergangenheit zu reden, und alles was mit ihm passierten wird, wurde von den Dursleys vernachlässigt…es war zumindest di einige Vergangenheit an die er sich erinnerte.

„**Und warum, zum Henker, sollte er es dir erzählen?", kreischte Muriel und schwankte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl, als sie versuchte, Harry stark zu fixieren.  
>„Der Grund, weshalb Albus nie über Ariana sprach", begann Elphias und seine Stimme war steif vor Ergriffenheit, „ist, wie ich meinen würde, ganz offensichtlich. Ihr Tod hat ihn so erschüttert –"<br>„Warum hat niemand sie je gesehen, Elphias?", keifte Muriel. „Warum hat die halbe Welt nicht mal gewusst, dass es sie gab, bis man den Sarg aus dem Haus trug und ihr ein Begräbnis bereitete? Wo war der heilige Albus, während Ariana im Keller eingesperrt war? Auf und davon in Hogwarts, um dort zu brillieren, ganz gleich was in seinem eigenen Haus vor sich ging!"**

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten und alle fingen an sich zu wundern, ob es wahr war… oder zumindest welcher Part davon wahr war. Denn es war klar, dass etwas an dieser Story betraf Dumbledore.

„**Was soll das heißen: `Im Keller eingesperrt´?", fragte Harry: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
>Doge sah deprimiert aus. Tantchen Muriel gackerte erneut und antwortete Harry.<br>„Dumbledores Mutter war eine schreckliche Frau, einfach schrecklich. Muggelstämmig, obwohl ich gehört habe, dass sie das Gegenteil vortäuschte –"**

„Sie war keine Muggelgeborene, und wenn sie es wäre, würde sie sich nicht anders verhalten", sagte Dumbledore automatisch, immer noch versuchend, seine ruhige Haltung beizubehalten.

„**Sie hat nie etwas Derartiges vorgetäuscht! Kendra war eine großartige Frau", flüsterte Doge kläglich, aber Tantchen Muriel ignorierte ihn.  
>„– stolz und sehr herrisch, die Sorte Hexe, die es wohl als tödliche Schande empfand, eine Squib zu gebären –"<br>„Ariana war keine Squib!", keuchte Doge.  
>„Das behauptest du, Elphias, aber dann erklär mal, warum sie nie nach Hogwarts gegangen ist", sagte Tantchen Muriel. Sie wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Zu unserer Zeit wurde die Existenz von Squibs oft vertuscht. Es allerdings so weit zu treiben, dass man tatsächlich ein kleines Mädchen im Haus gefangen hält und so tut, als würde es nicht existieren –"<br>„Ich versichere dir, das ist nicht geschehen!", sagte Doge, aber Tantchen Muriel rollte wie eine Dampfwalze weiter, wobei sie immer noch an Harry gewandt sprach.  
>„Squibs hat man normalerweise in Muggelschulen verfrachtet und ermuntert, sich in die Gesellschaft der Muggel einzugliedern … viel netter, als wenn man versucht hätte, einen Platz in der Zaubererwelt für sie zu finden, wo sie immer zweitklassig sein müssen; aber natürlich hätte Kendra Dumbledore nicht im Traum daran gedacht, ihre Tochter auf eine Muggelschule gehen zu lassen –"<br>„Ariana war von zarter Natur!", sagte Doge verzweifelt. „Es ging ihr gesundheitlich immer zu schlecht, als dass man ihr hätte erlauben können –"  
>„Erlauben können, das Haus zu verlassen?", gackerte Muriel. „Und trotzdem wurde sie nie ins St. Mungo gebracht und kein Heiler wurde jemals zu ihr gerufen!"<strong>

„Man hätte sie uns weggenommen, wenn wir sie zu einem Heiler gebracht hätten",, sagte Dumbledore, er konnte fühlen, dass ihn alle ansahen. Es tat weh, dass zu sagen, aber er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand hier diese Story glaubte…dass seine Mutter so kalt war und so etwas tat. „Meine Mutter konnte es nicht ertragen von ihrer Tochter getrennt zu sein…"

Remus öffnete den Mund um zu fragen, was denn mit Ariana los war, aber er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, so wie Dumbledore gerade guckte.

„**Ich muss schon sagen, Muriel, du kannst doch unmöglich wissen, ob –"  
>„Nur zu deiner Information, Elphias, mein Cousin Lancelot war zu dieser Zeit Heiler im St. Mungo, und er hat meiner Familie höchst vertraulich gesagt, dass man Ariana nie dort gesehen hat. Alles äußerst verdächtig, meinte Lancelot!"<br>Doge wirkte den Tränen nahe. Tantchen Muriel, die sich prächtig zu amüsieren schien, schnalzte mit den Fingern nach mehr Champagner. Benommen dachte Harry daran, wie die Dursleys ihn einst eingesperrt hatten, ihn weggeschlossen, vor den anderen verborgen hatten, alles für das Verbrechen, ein Zauberer zu sein. Hatte Dumbledores Schwester das gleiche Schicksal erlitten, nur umgekehrt; eingesperrt, weil sie keine magischen Kräfte besaß?**

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das denke", sagte Harry weich, als er sah, wie sein Schulleiter den Kopf senkte.

„Es ist ein angebrachter Gedanke, nachdem was du gehört hast", sagte Dumbledore in einem unsicheren Ton. „Aber ich versichere dir, das ist definitiv nicht der Fall."

**Und hatte Dumbledore sie wirklich ihrem Schicksal überlassen, während er nach Hogwarts ging um zu beweisen, wie brillant und talentiert er war?  
>„Nun, wenn Kendra nicht als Erste gestorben wäre", begann Muriel von neuem, „dann hätte ich gesagt, dass sie es war, die Ariana erledigt hat –"<strong>

Dumbledores Augen zeigten eine Spur von Wut, bevor sie wieder die Traurigkeit sie wieder verzehrte, als er darüber nachdachte, was wirklich passiert war.

„**Wie kannst du nur, Muriel?", stöhnte Doge. „Eine Mutter, die ihre eigene Tochter umbringt? Bedenke, was du da sagst!"  
>„Wenn die fragliche Mutter dazu fähig war, ihre Tochter jahrelang ununterbrochen einzusperren, warum nicht?", erwiderte Tantchen Muriel achselzuckend. „Aber wie gesagt, es passt ja nicht, weil Kendra vor Ariana gestorben ist – woran, wusste offenbar nie jemand genau –"<br>„Oh, zweifellos hat Ariana sie ermordet", sagte Doge in einem tapferen Versuch, Muriel zu verspotten. „Warum nicht?"  
>„Ja, Ariana könnte verzweifelt versucht haben, sich zu befreien, und Kendra bei diesem Kampf getötet haben", sagte Tantchen Muriel nachdenklich.<strong>

Dumbledore zuckte innerlich zusammen, wohl wissend wie nahe es an der Wahrheit lag.

„**Da kannst du ruhig den Kopf schütteln, Elphias! Du warst bei Arianas Begräbnis dabei, nicht wahr?"  
>„Ja, allerdings", sagte Doge mit zitternden Lippen. „Und ich kann mich an kein erschütternderes und traurigeres Ereignis erinnern. Albus' Herz war gebrochen –"<br>„Sein Herz war nicht da Einzige. Hat Aberforth ihm nicht mitten in der Trauerfeier die Nase gebrochen?"  
>Wenn Doge zuvor entsetzt gewirkt hatte, dann war das nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie er jetzt aussah. Als ob Muriel ihm einen Messerstich verpasst hätte. Sie gackerte laut und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Champagner, der ihr das Kinn hinab rann.<br>„Wie kannst du –?", krächzte Doge.  
>„Meine Mutter war mit der alten Bathilda Bagshot befreundet", sagte Tantchen Muriel heiter. „Bathilda hat Mutter die ganze Sache geschildert, während ich an der Tür lauschte. Eine Prügelei am offenen Grab! So wie Bathilda es erzählte, hat Aberforth geschrien, dass Albus allein die Schuld an Arianas Tod trage, und ihm dann ins Gesicht geschlagen. Laut Bathilda verteidigte Albus sich nicht einmal, und das ist an sich schon merkwürdig genug, Albus hätte Aberforth in einem Duell mit auf den Rücken gebundenen Händen vernichten können."<strong>

„Nun, natürlich hätte Albus es nicht gewollt, seinen Bruder zu besiegen, nach allem was passiert war.", schnappt McGonagall ungeduldig, und zog die Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig weg von Dumbledore, der immer grimmiger wurde, umso weiter sie lasen.

**Muriel kippte noch mehr Champagner hinunter. Diese alten Skandale aufzuwärmen beschwingte sie offenbar so sehr, wie sie Doge mit Schrecken erfüllten. Harry wusste nicht, was er denken, was er glauben sollte: Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen, und doch tat Doge nichts weiter, als dazusitzen und leise zu wimmern, dass Ariana kranke gewesen sei. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass Dumbledore nicht eingegriffen hätte, wenn etwas so Grausames in seinem eigenen Haus passiert wäre, und doch war zweifellos etwas Sonderbares an der Geschichte.  
>„Und ich werde dir noch etwas anderes erzählen", sagte Muriel und setzte mit einem kleinen Hickser ihren Kelch ab. „Ich glaube, Bathilda hat Rita Kimmkorn gegenüber ausgepackt. All diese Andeutungen in Kimmkorns Interview über eine wichtige Quelle, die den Dumbledores nahe stand – wer weiß, sie war während dieser ganzen Ariana-Geschichte dort, und es würde passen!"<strong>

Dumbledore sah wirklich finster drein, wenn Bathilda die Quelle war, dann war es selbstverständlich, dass das Buch noch mehr schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hervorbringen würde… er hoffte, dass es nicht in dem Buch war, aber so entschlossen wie Harry aussah, bezweifelte er das stark.

„**Bathilda würde nie mit Rita Kimmkorn sprechen!", flüsterte Doge.  
>„Bathilda Bagshot?", sagte Harry. „Die Autorin der Geschichte der Zauberei?"<strong>

„Du kennst tatsächlich, denn Namen der Autorin!", sagten Hermine und Ron zur selben Zeit, aber mit komplett anderen Tonlagen. Hermine war freudig überrascht und Ron nur angewidert. Harry zuckte nur die Achseln.

**Der Name stand auf einem von Harrys Schulbüchern, doch zugegebenermaßen gehörte es nicht zu denen, die er am aufmerksamsten gelesen hatte.  
>„Ja", sagte Doge und klammerte sich an Harrys Frage wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. „Eine höchst begabte magische Historikerin und eine alte Freundin von Albus."<br>„Heute ziemlich plemplem, hab ich gehört", sagte Tantchen Muriel fröhlich.  
>„Wenn das stimmt, dann ist es umso niederträchtiger von Kimmkorn, sie ausgenutzt zu haben", sagte Doge, „und man kann nichts von dem, was Bathilda gesagt haben mag, für bare Münze nehmen!"<strong>

„Jaah, aber seit wann lässt die Kuh sich schon von so unehrenhafte Aktionen stoppen", sagte Hermine verächtlich.

„**Oh, es gibt Methoden, Erinnerungen zurückzuholen, und ich bin sicher, dass Rita Kimmkorn sie alle kennt", sagte Tantchen Muriel. „Aber selbst wenn Bathilda völlig bekloppt ist, hat sie bestimmt immer noch alte Fotos, vielleicht sogar Briefe. Sie kannte die Dumbledores schon seit vielen Jahren … eine Reise nach Godric's Hollow war's durchaus wert, würde ich meinen."**

„Godric's Hollow?", sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore neugierig an.

„Ich hab da mal vor einer langen Zeit gelebt", sagte Dumbledore schwer. Harry dachte nicht daran, ihn noch mehr auszufragen. Anscheinend rief der Ort keine guten Erinnerungen in Dumbledore hervor.

**Harry, der gerade an einem Butterbier genippt hatte, verschluckte sich. Doge schlug ihm auf den Rücken, während Harry hustete und mit tränenden Augen zu Tantchen Muriel sah. Als Harry seine Stimme wiederhatte, fragte er: „Bathilda Bagshot wohnt in Godric's Hollow?"  
>„O ja, schon eine Ewigkeit! Die Dumbledores sind dort hingezogen, nachdem Percival ins Gefängnis gekommen war, und sie war ihre Nachbarin."<br>„Die Dumbledores haben in Godric's Hollow gelebt?"  
>„Ja, Barry, wie ich eben schon sagte", entgegnete Tantchen Muriel unwirsch.<br>Harry fühlte sich ausgepumpt, leer. Nicht ein einziges Mal, in sechs Jahren, hatte Dumbledore Harry erzählt, dass sie beide in Godric's Hollow gelebt und geliebte Menschen dort verloren hatten. Warum? Lagen Lily und James nahe bei Dumbledores Mutter und Schwester begraben?**

„JA sind sie", sagte Dumbledore traurig, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das niemals gesagt habe…"

„Es ist ok, Sir, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für sie gewesen wäre, dass Thema anzusprechen", sagte Harry.

**Hatte Dumbledore ihre Gräber besucht, war er dabei vielleicht an denen von Lily und James vorbeigegangen? Und er hatte es Harry nie erzählt … es nie für erwähnenswert gehalten …  
>Und warum es so wichtig war, konnte Harry nicht erklären, nicht einmal sich selbst, doch er spürte, dass es einer Lüge gleichkam, ihm nicht zu sagen, dass sie diesen Ort und diese Erfahrung miteinander gemein hatten. Er starrte vor sich hin, bemerkte kaum, was um ihn herum geschah, und nahm nicht wahr, dass Hermine aus dem Gedränge aufgetaucht war, bis sie einen Stuhl an seine Seite zog.<br>„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr tanzen", keuchte sie, streifte einen ihrer Schuhe ab und rieb sich die Fußsohle.**

„Aw, hat Ronniespätzchen dich müde gemacht", kicherte Fred und versuchte die Stimmung ein wenig auf aufzulockern.

„**Ron ist mehr Butterbier holen gegangen. Es ist schon ein bisschen komisch, eben habe ich Viktor gesehen, wie er von Lunas Vater weggestürmt ist, es sah aus, als ob sie gestritten hätten –", sie senkte die Stimme und starrte ihn an. „Harry, alles okay mit dir?"  
>Harry wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, aber es spielte keine Rolle. In diesem Moment fiel etwas Großes und Silbernes durch den Baldachin über der Tanzfläche. Graziös und schimmernd landete der Luchs leichtfüßig inmitten der verblüfften Tänzer. Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, und die Gäste, die ihm am nächsten waren, erstarrten mitten im Tanz in grotesken Stellungen. Dann öffnete der Patronus weit das Maul und sprach mit der lauten, tiefen und langsamen Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt.<br>„Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen."**

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein…!", schrie Molly.

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Fleur mit zittriger Stimme. Dies war definitiv nicht etwas, was an ihrem Hochzeittag passieren sollte, aber sie machte sich zu viele Sorgen um die Sicherheit von allen um sich jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich lese", sagte Bill und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand. Er wartete nicht darauf, dass irgendjemand sein Statement darüber abgab, sondern fing einfach an, dass nächste Kapitel zu lesen.

...

Ich hoffe das ging wieder einiger maßen, und ich möchte auch noch mal ganz herzlich Fwooper danken, die mir den Buchtext abgetippt hat.

LG JJ


	9. A Place to hide

Hab endlich wieder eins geschafft. Sorry das es nicht früher ging, aber hatte wegen Schulwechsel einiges am Hut. Hoffe das nächste kommt etwas schneller. Bin zwar gerade am arbeiten schreiben, aber ich werde mir mühe geben.

Jetzt erstmal viel spaß.

LG JJ

A PLACE TO HIDE

**Ein Versteck**, las Bill.

Die Stimmung im Raum entspannte sich ein wenig. Alle hofften, dass dies bedeutete, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde und Harry einen Platz fand, um sich zu verstecken. Das war doch etwas Gutes, oder?

**Alles schien verschwommen, langsam. Harry und Hermine sprangen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Viele erkannten erst jetzt, dass etwas Merkwürdiges geschehen war; als die silberne Katze verschwand, drehten sich immer noch Köpfe nach ihr um. Stille breitete sich in kalten Wellen von dort aus, wo der Patronus gelandet war. Dann schrie jemand auf.**

„Und Chaos bricht aus", sagte Draco, nicht in seinem üblichen spottenden Tonfall, er sah fast genauso besorgt aus wie alle andern im Raum.

**Harry und Hermine stürzten sich in die panische Menge. Gäste stoben in alle Richtungen davon; viele disapparierten; die Schutzzauber rund um den Fuchsbau waren gebrochen.**

„So schnell", keuchte Molly.

„Wir wissen ja nicht genau wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit das passiert ist", sagte Remus, ebenfalls blass. „Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange Kingsley gebraucht hat um es herauszufinden… und auch nicht wie lange er versucht hat uns zu kontaktieren."

Molly ignorierte ihn und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Arthur hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, obwohl er ebenfalls nicht besonders ruhig aussah.

„**Ron!", schrie Hermine. „Ron, wo bist du?"  
><strong>

Hermine stöhnte kläglich auf; wie konnte sie Ron nur für einen Moment aus dem Blickfeld verlieren? Wusste sie nicht wie gefährlich diese Zeiten im Moment waren? Sie fühlte wie Ron ihre Hand ergriff und sie konnte ihr Herz nicht daran hindern aufgeregt über diese Berührung zu schlagen, aber sie schob das Gefühl beiseite, als sie seine Hand drückte…es war wichtiger, dass sie sich etwas beruhigte.

**Während sie sich einen Weg über die Tanzfläche bahnten, sah Harry maskierte Gestalten in Kapuzenumhängen in der Menge auftauchen; **

Mollys wimmern war am lautesten, obwohl sie bei weitestem nicht die einzige war, die ein Geräusch von sich gab.

**dann sah er Lupin und Tonks, beide mit erhobenem Zauberstab, er hörte sie „Protego!" rufen, und rundum taten es ihnen andere nach –**

„Gut", sagten mehrere Leute.

„**Ron! Ron!", schrie Hermine,**

Molly und Hermine schauderten beide. Ron drückte Hermines Hand erneut beruhigend.

**fast schluchzend, während sie und Harry von verängstigten Gästen angerempelt wurden: Harry packte ihre Hand, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht verloren,**

„Schlauer Zug…ihre Hand nehmen", sagte Tonks, sie hätte das nicht gesagt, wenn sie mehr voneinander getrennt wären, als sie jetzt schon waren, aber es war nicht gerade das beste was man sagen konnte.

**als ein Lichtstrahl über ihre Köpfe hinweg jagte, ob ein Schutzzauber oder etwas Finsteres, wusste Harry nicht –**

Mehrere Stöhnen und Wimmern erklang durch den Raum.

**Und dann war Ron da.**

„Oh dank Merlin", sagte Hermine schnell, aber Ron und Harry konnten sie hören.

**Er ergriff Hermines freien Arm, und Harry spürte, wie sie sich auf der Stelle drehte;**

„Du bist appariert!", sagte Arthur leicht blass.

„Ähm…Sieht so aus", sagte Hermine ein wenig verwirrt zu ihm. „Ich bin sicher ich hab meine Lizenz…"

„Du hast beide per Seit-an-Seit Apparieren mitgenommen!", fuhr Arthur fort und mehrere Leute machten „oh"

„Und…", sagte Hermine immer noch verwirrt, sie hatte ein wenig übers Apparieren gelesen, aber sie verstand immer noch nicht warum Arthur so überrascht darüber war.

„Es ist schon schwierig genug eine Person mitzunehmen", sagte Percy und sah Hermine beeindruckt an, allerdings nicht überrascht, vielleicht ein wenig neidisch. „Die Konzentration die du zum Apparieren brauchst, steigt pro Person die dazukommt. Es ist beeindruckend, dass du dies mit zwei Personen geschafft hast, vor allem, wenn man gerade erst vor ein paar Monaten gelernt hat wie man Appariert."

„Oh", sagte Hermine und lächelte wie sie immer lächelte wenn sie ein Kompliment bekam, sie versuchte allerdings nicht zu selbstzufrieden auszusehen.

**eine plötzlich über ihn hereinbrechende Dunkelheit erstickte Licht und Lärm; er spürte nur noch Hermines Hand, während er durch Zeit und Raum gepresst wurde, fort vom Fuchsbau, fort von den herabsteigenden Todessern, vielleicht fort von Voldemort selbst ...**

Alle zuckten zusammen.

„Hm…ich glaube nicht, dass er selber auftauchen würde", sagte Dumbledore. „Es sieht so aus, als ob er gerade mit etwas anderem beschäftigt wäre, er würde sich nicht von so einer kleinen Jagd stören lassen. Obwohl ich glaube, dass er sofort kommen würde, wenn sie Harry hätten."

Und wieder beruhigte sich die Stimmung ein wenig im Raum.

„**Wo sind wir?", sagte Rons Stimme.  
>Harry öffnete die Augen. Einen Moment lang dachte er, sie hätten die Hochzeit gar nicht verlassen: Offenbar waren immer noch überall Menschen.<strong>

„Ihr seid mitten in einen öffentlichen Platz appariert!" Das war das einzige was Severus dieses Mal sagte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist euch nicht Bewusst, dass ihr hätten gesehen werden könntet. Das Ministerium wäre auf euch aufmerksam geworden, wenn Muggel euch gesehen hätten! Sie müssten Oblivators senden."

„Ich…" Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Dadurch, dass sie es noch nicht getan hatte, musste sie noch nicht darauf antworten.

„**Tottenham Court Road", keuchte Hermine. „Weitergehen, einfach weitergehen, wir müssen irgendetwas finden, wo ihr euch umziehen könnt."  
>Harry tat, was sie verlangte. Halb gehend, halb rennend eilten sie unter funkelnden Sternen die breite, dunkle Straße entlang, an Trauben von Nachtschwärmern und geschlossenen Geschäften vorbei. Ein Doppeldeckerbus brauste vorüber, und eine Gruppe angeheiterter Kneipenbesucher gaffte nach ihnen, während sie vorbei gingen; Harry und Ron trugen immer noch ihre Festumhänge.<strong>

„Nicht gut, dass ist definitiv nicht gut", sagte Sirius. „Ihr fallt zu sehr auf."

„**Hermine, wir haben nichts anderes zum Anziehen", sagte Ron zu ihr, als eine junge Frau bei seinem Anblick in heiseres Kichern ausbrach.**

„Das ist nichts ab normales daran", sagte Fred und versuchte etwas Humor hineinzubringen.

„Ron inspiriert die Leute doch gerade dazu zu lachen", fügte George hinzu.

„**Warum hab ich nicht daran gedacht, den Tarnumhang mitzunehmen?",**

„Oh nein, ihr hattet keine Zeit irgendwas mitzunehmen", stöhnte Molly. „Ihr habt nichts mit außer die Klamotten die ihr anhabt! Ihr werdet verhungern…"

„Shhh…Molly", sagte Arthur beruhigend. Sie sagte nun nichts mehr, aber sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter und fing an zu schluchzen.

**sagte Harry und fluchte insgeheim über seine Dummheit. „Das ganze letzte Jahr hatte ich ihn bei mir und –"**

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", überlegte Harry kurz, aber es war nicht gerade wichtig im Moment.

„**Schon gut, ich hab den Umhang und ich hab Klamotten für euch beide", sagte Hermine.**

„Sieht du Liebes, Hermine wird für sie Sorgen", flüsterte Arthur seiner Frau zu und ihrer Schluchzer wurden etwas weicher. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie die drei versuchten für sich selbst zu sorgen, aber es war beruhigend, dass sie wenigstens auf Hermine zählen konnte.

„**Versucht einfach, euch normal zu verhalten, bis – hier ist es gut."  
>Sie führte sie in eine Seitenstraße, dann in den Schutz eines düsteren schmalen Durchgangs.<br>„Wenn du sagst, du hättest den Umhang und die Klamotten ...", sagte Harry und sah Hermine stirnrunzelnd an, die nichts bei sich hatte außer ihrer kleinen, mit Perlen verzierten Handtasche, in der sie jetzt herumstöberte.**

Einige Augenbrauen hoben sich, aber keiner sagte etwas.

„**Ja, sie sind hier", sagte Hermine, und Harry und Ron waren sprachlos, als sie eine Jeans, ein Sweatshirt, ein paar kastanienbraune Socken und schließlich den silbrigen Tarnumhang herauszog.**

„Wow, ein Ausdehnungszauber", sagte Fleur. Sie sah sehr beeindruckt an. Sie kannte das Mädchen immer noch nicht so gut, aber sie wusste, dass sie erst eine Fünftklässlerin war, natürlich war sie im Buch eine Siebtklässlerin, aber es war immer noch beeindruckend. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie das in Hogwarts lehren…Ich weiß dass sie es uns nicht in Beauxbaton beibringen."

„Ich muss wohl gedacht haben, dass wir den brauchen", sagte Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr Ich-versuche-nicht-zu-selbstzufrieden-zugucken-Blick war wieder auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Jaah, wir haben es verstanden, Mine ist unglaublich in allem, können wir jetzt weiterlesen?", stöhnte Ron, obwohl er nicht allzu genervt aussah über diese Konversation.

„**Wie zum Teufel noch mal –?"  
>„Unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber", sagte Hermine. „Knifflig, aber ich glaub, ich hab ihn einigermaßen hinbekommen; jedenfalls hab ich es geschafft, alles, was wir brauchen, hier reinzukriegen." Sie schüttelte kurz die zierlich wirkende Tasche, und es hallte darin wie in einem Laderaum, in dem etliche schwere Gegenstände herumrutschen. „O verdammt, das sind sicher die Bücher", sagte sie und spähte hinein. „Und ich hatte sie doch alle nach Themen aufgestapelt ...<strong>

Die Zwillinge, Ron, Ginny, Harry und Sirius kicherten alle darüber.

**na gut ... Harry, du nimmst am besten den Tarnumhang. Ron, zieh dich schnell um ..."  
>„Wann hast du das alles gemacht?", fragte Harry, während Ron seinen Festumhang abstreifte.<strong>

„Ich wette du konntest deine Augen nicht von ihm lassen, ah Hermine", hänselte Fred und Hermine und Ron wurden Feuerrot.

Hermine öffnete den Mund um sich zu verteidigen, aber sie konnte es nicht, nicht ohne zulachen mit all dem was gerade vor sich ging.

„**Ich hab dir doch im Fuchsbau gesagt, dass ich die wichtigsten Sachen schon seit Tagen gepackt habe, für den Fall, dass wir rasch abhauen müssten. Deinen Rucksack hab ich heute Morgen gepackt, Harry, nachdem du dich verwandelt hattest, und ihn hier reingetan ... es war nur ein Gefühl ..."**

„Du hattest so ein Gefühl, dass es passieren könnte!", sagte Molly mit einem fast wütenden Blick, der sagen wollte, warum habt ihr mir das nicht früher gesagt?

„Mum, Mine mag es einfach vorbereitet auf alles zu sein…im Voraus, halt", sagte Ron.

„Und es war wohl dieses Mal auch keine Schlechte Idee", fügte Harry hinzu.

Molly nickte beschämt, aber sie machte sich nicht nur Sorgen um die drei sondern um alle. Alle waren in Gefahr in diesem Buch, das wusste sie.

„**Du bist echt irre", sagte Ron und reichte ihr seinen zusammengeknüllten Umhang.  
>„Danke", sagte Hermine und brachte ein leises Lächeln zustande, als sie den Umhang in die Tasche stopfte. „Bitte, Harry, zieh endlich den Umhang über!"<strong>

„Ehrlich, Potter, verstehst du nicht wie auffällig du bist?", sagte Draco.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich, Malfoy?", sagte Harry belustigt und kicherte darüber, was Malfoy für ein angewidertes Gesicht machte.

„Als ob", höhnte Draco, obwohl er so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte, dass ihm sagte, dass Harry gar nicht so falsch mit seiner Frage lag, und das machte ihn nur noch wütender. „Ich dachte nur, jemand sollte nur mal darauf hinweisen, wie langsam du bist."

**Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über die Schultern, und als er ihn über den Kopf zog, verschwand er. Erst allmählich wurde ihm bewusst, was geschehen war.  
>„Die anderen – all die Leute auf der Hochzeit –"<br>„Darüber können wir uns jetzt keine Gedanken machen", flüsterte Hermine. „Du bist der, hinter dem sie her sind, Harry, und wir würden alle nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, wenn wir zurückgingen."**

„Sehr richtig, mach dir keine Sorgen um uns", sagte Arthur.

„Auch wenn das richtig ist, hält mich das nicht davon ab mir Sorgen zu machen", murmelte Harry.

„**Sie hat Recht", sagte Ron, der offenbar wusste, dass Harry gleich wiedersprechen wollte, obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.**

„Nun, du bist manchmal sehr vorherseebar", sagte Ron.

„**Fast alle vom Orden waren da, die werden sich um die Leute kümmern."  
>Harry nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, und er sagte: „Jaah." Doch er dachte an Ginny und Angst schäumte wie Säure in seinem Magen.<strong>

„Sorry das ich dir Bauchschmerzen verursache, Harry", sagte Ginny traurig und mehrere fingen an zu lachen, Harry mit eingeschlossen.

„Ich denke, ich kann dir dieses einmal noch vergeben", lächelte Harry.

„**Kommt, ich glaube, wir sollten weiter", sagte Hermine.  
>Sie kehrten durch die Seitenstraße zurück auf die große Straße, wo auf der anderen Seite einige Männer sangen und im Zickzack über den Bürgersteig liefen.<br>„Rein aus Neugier, warum gerade Tottenham Court Road?", fragte Ron Hermine.  
>„Ich hab keine Ahnung, das ist mir einfach so eingefallen, aber ich bin sicher, dass wie hier draußen in der Muggelwelt weniger in Gefahr sind, die erwarten nicht, dass wir hier sind."<strong>

„Das ist wahr", sagte Severus, obwohl er immer noch sauer darüber war, dass sie einfach in so einen öffentlichen Platz appariert waren.

„**Stimmt", sagte Ron und sah sich um, „aber fühlst du dich nicht ein bisschen – ungeschützt?"  
>„Wo können wir sonst hin?", fragte Hermine und zuckte zusammen, als die Männer auf der anderen Straßenseite anfingen, ihr hinterherzupfeifen.<strong>

Ron funkelte das Buch an, was seine Geschwister zum Lachen brachte.

„**Wir können ja wohl kaum Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel mieten, oder? Und der Grimmauldplatz kommt nicht in Frage, wenn Snape da rein kann ... Wir könnten es vielleicht mit dem Haus meiner Eltern probieren, aber möglicherweise kommen die Todesser, um dort nachzusehen ... oh, wenn die nur endlich die Klappe halten würden!"  
>„Alles klar, Süße?", schrie der betrunkenste Mann auf dem Bürgersteig gegenüber. „Lust auf'n Drink? Gib dem Rotfuchs den Laufpass und komm mit auf'n Bier!"<strong>

„Ew", Hermine zog eine Grimasse, als Rons Funkeln sich verstärkte und es sah so aus, als ob er die Zähne zusammen bis um sich davon abzuhalten etwas zu sagen.

„**Am besten, wir setzen uns mal irgendwo rein", sagte Hermine rasch, als Ron den Mund aufmachte, um über die Straße zurückzubrüllen.**

„Ah…ich hatte gehofft, dass wir wenigstens hören würden, wie Buch Ron diese Blödmänner anschreit", seufzte Fred, und fast alle lachten auf. Obwohl es klar war, dass Rons Brüder es sehr amüsierte, sorgten sich alle um Hermine zur selben Zeit und mochten es nicht, dass Hermine von diesen Betrunkenen Leuten angeredet wurden… es hätte ihnen nichts ausgemacht, wenn Ron ihnen etwas angetan hätte.

„**Seht mal, das hier ist gut, los, hinein!"  
>Es war ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Nachtcafé. Eine dünne Fettschicht lag auf allen Resopaltischen, doch es war zumindest leer. Harry rutschte als Erster auf eine Sitzbank, und Ron nahm neben ihm und gegenüber von Hermine Platz, die es gar nicht mochte, mit dem Rücken zum Eingang zu sitzen: Sie blickte so oft über die Schulter, dass es aussah, als würde sie unter einem nervösen Zucken leiden. Harry behagte das Sitzen nicht; beim Gehen hatte er sich vormachen können, dass sie ein Ziel hatten.<strong>

„Das mag stimmen, aber wenn ihr dort seid, habt ihr ein wenig Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wo ihr hingehen könntet", sagte Remus. „Und ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ihr erst mal Schutz haben würdet."

**Unter dem Tarnumhang konnte er spüren, wie die letzten Reste des Vielsaft-Tranks ihre Wirkung verloren, seine Hände nahmen wieder ihre normale Länge und Form an. Er zog seine Brille aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf.  
>Nach ein oder zwei Minuten sagte Ron: „Wir sind hier nicht weit weg vom Tropfenden Kessel, wisst ihr, der ist gerade mal in der Charing Cross –"<strong>

„Nein!", riefen mehrere Leute.

„Ich will euch nicht in der Nähe dieses Platzes wissen!", sagte Molly.

„Es wäre nicht sicher", fügte Tonks hinzu.

„Ich hab's verstanden", stöhnte Ron, er verstand nicht, warum er diesen Ort vorgeschlagen hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht sicher war.

„**Ron, das geht nicht!", sagte Hermine sofort.  
>„Nicht um dort zu bleiben, sondern um rauszufinden, was los ist!"<br>„Wir wissen, was los ist! Voldemort hat das Ministerium erobert, was müssen wir sonst noch wissen?"  
>„Okay, okay, es war nur 'ne Idee!"<br>Sie verfielen erneut in ein angespanntes Schweigen. Die Kaugummi kauende Bedienung schlurfte herüber und Hermine bestellte zwei Cappuccino: Da Harry unsichtbar war, hätte es komisch gewirkt, auch für ihn einen zu bestellen. Zwei stämmige Arbeiter betraten das Café und quetschten sich auf die benachbarte Sitzgruppe.**

„Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht", grämte Molly und mehrere Leute wiederholten das Statement. Warum sollten plötzlich Arbeiter im Diner erscheinen oder wichtiger, warum sollten sie im Buch erwähnt werden, wenn nicht etwas Merkwürdiges mit ihnen wäre.

**Hermine senkte die Stimme und flüsterte.  
>„Ich würde sagen, wie suchen uns einen ruhigen Platz zum Disapparieren und verschwinden aufs Land. Wenn wir dort sind, können wir dem Orden eine Nachricht schicken."<br>„Du kriegst das also hin mit diesem sprechenden Patronus?", fragte Ron.  
>„Ich denk schon, ich hab geübt", sagte Hermine.<strong>

„Und das bedeutet, dass du ihn kannst", sagten Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Ich frag mich, ob das bedeutet, dass ich den Patronus zauber schon kann…du hast nicht gesagt, dass du uns den beibringen wirst, wenn wir zurückkommen", sagte Hermine und sah Harry an.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn ich ihn unterrichte, dass du in schnellster Zeit gelernt hast", lächelte Harry sie an.

„Willst du ihnen wirklich den Patronus beibringen?", fragte Remus. „Es ist ein schwieriger Zauber, Harry, und ich bin mir sicher, du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass ich dir das schon mal erzählt habe…"

„Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich einen Dementor oder einen Irrwicht finde, also wird es anders sein als die Stunden die du mir gegeben hast.", sagte Harry.

„**Von mir aus, solange die dadurch nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber vielleicht sind sie ja auch schon verhaftet", sagte Ron. „Gott, ist das widerlich", fügte er nach einem kleinen Schluck von dem schaumigen, gräulichen Kaffee hinzu. Die Bedienung hatte es gehört; sie warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, während sie davon schlurfte, um die Bestellungen der neuen Gäste aufzunehmen. Der größere der beiden Arbeiter, der blond und ziemlich hünenhaft war, wie Harry erst jetzt bemerkte, scheuchte sie weg. Sie starrte beleidigt zurück.**

„Nicht gut, dass ist gar nicht gut!", schrie Molly zu sich selbst, sie mochte es nicht, dass sie schon wieder erwähnt wurden, ihr Angst verstärkte sich.

„**Lasst uns mal gehen, ich will diese Brühe nicht trinken", sagte Ron. „Hermine, hat du Muggelgeld, um das zu bezahlen?"  
>„Ja, ich hab mein ganzes Bausparkonto geleert, bevor ich zum Fuchsbau kam.<strong>

„Tut mir Leid, Hermine", sagt Harry, er fand es nicht gut, dass sie all ihre Ersparnisse geplündert hatte.

„Zahl es mir einfach zurück, wenn alles vorbei ist", lächelte Hermine und Harry kicherte.

**Ich wette, das Kleingeld ist ganz unten", seufzte Hermine und griff nach ihrer Perlentasche.  
>Die Arbeiter machten beide dieselbe Bewegung, und Harry ahmte sie ganz automatisch nach: Alle drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.<strong>

„NEIN!", schrien mehrere Leute, sie mochten es gar nicht, dass ihre Ängste eintrafen. Molly schrie weiter, als Bill mit angespannter Stimme weiterlas.

**Ron, der ein paar Sekunden brauchte, bis er begriffen hatte, was los war, warf sich über den Tisch und stieß Hermine auf ihrer Bank um.**

Ron fühlte sich erleichtert, obwohl er sich wünschte, dass er etwas schneller reagiert hätte. Es fühlte sich gut, dass er etwas tun konnte um Hermine zu beschützen.

**Die Wucht der Todesserflüche zertrümmerte die geflieste Wand, dort, wo eben noch Rons Kopf gewesen war, und Harry schrie, immer noch unsichtbar: „Stupor!"  
>Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf den blonden Todesser im Gesicht; Er sackte ohnmächtig zur Seite. Sein Begleiter, der nicht sehen konnte, von wem der Fluch gekommen war, feuerte einen weiteren auf Ron: Glänzende schwarze Seile flogen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und fesselten Ron am ganzen Körper – die Bedienung schrie und rannte zur Tür – Harry schoss einen weiteren Schockzauber auf den Todesser mit dem verzerrten Gesicht ab,<strong>

Bill las es mit Verachtung, da er die Beschreibung des Mannes leicht als den Mann identifizieren konnte, der seine Onkels getötet hatte. Mollys Augen flackerten vor Wut als sie dies hörte, Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, als sie daran dachte, dass die drei diesem Mann gegenüberstanden…diesem höchstgefährlichem Mann.

**der Ron gefesselt hatte, doch er verfehlte ihn, prallte am Fenster ab und traf die Bedienung, die an der Tür zusammenbrach.  
>„Expulso!", brüllte der Todesser, und der Tisch, hinter dem Harry stand, flog in die Luft: Die Wucht der Explosion schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand, und er spürte, wie ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel und ihm der Tarnumhang herunterrutschte.<br>„Petrificus Totalus!", kreischte Hermine von irgendwoher und der Todesser kippte wie eine Statue mit einem dumpfen Knirschen vornüber auf das Durcheinander aus Porzellanscherben, Tischsplittern und Kaffee.**

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr ihn erledigt habt, aber denkt ihr nicht, dass ihr einen stärkeren Spruch hättet benutzen sollen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ich hab wahrscheinlich nur den ersten Zauberspruch benutz, der mir in den Sinn kam", sagte Hermine. „Schnelligkeit ist wichtiger…außerdem ist er nun erstarrt."

**Hermine kroch unter der Bank hervor, am ganzen Leib zitternd, und schüttelte sich Scherben von einem gläsernen Aschenbecher aus den Haaren.  
>„D-Diffindo", sagte sie und richtete dabei ihren Zauberstab auf Ron, der vor Schmerz schrie, weil die seine Jeans am Knie aufschlitzte, was einen tiefen Schnitt hinterließ. „Oh, tut mir so leid, Ron, meine Hand zittert! Diffindo!"<strong>

„Also benutzt du den Spruch noch mal!", grummelte Ron und Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

**Die durchtrennten Seile fielen von ihm ab. Ron stand auf und schüttelte seine Arme, um die Taubheit loszuwerden. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab auf und stieg über den ganzen Schutt zu dem großen Blonden Todesser hinüber, der ausgestreckt über der Bank lag.  
>„Ich hätte ihn erkennen müssen, er war dabei in der Nacht, als Dumbledore starb", sagte er. Er drehte den dunkleren Todesser mit dem Fuß um; die Augen des Mannes zuckten rasch zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine hin und her.<strong>

„Redet nicht in seiner Gegenwart!", saget Sirius. „Er kann immer noch jedes Wort hören."

„**Das ist Dolohow", sagte Ron. „Ich erkenne ihn von den alten Fahndungsplakaten her. Ich glaube, der Große ist Thorfinn Rowle."  
>„Ist doch egal, wie sie heißen", sagte Hermine ein wenig hysterisch. „Wie konnten die uns finden? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"<strong>

„Merlin, das ist eine gute Frage!", sagte Fred. „Wie haben sie euch gefunden?"

„Vielleicht wegen dem was Snape gesagt hast", sagte Charlie. „Die Muggel haben sie gesehen und das hat das Ministerium dazu gebracht…"  
>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", unterbrach Severus sich selbst. „Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum die Todesser wussten, dass ihr in dem Cafe wart. Es macht keinen Sinn, dass sie dahin gehen würden."<p>

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius und sah seinen Patensohn misstrauisch an. „Warum sollten sie dort auftauchen?"

Keiner hatte eine Antwort darauf.

**Ihre Panik schien auf irgendeine Weise zu bewirken, dass Harry einen klaren Kopf bekam.**

„Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte", Hermine funkelte ihn halbherzig an, sie war zu nervös um es richtig zu machen.

„**Schließ die Tür ab", sagte er, „und Ron, mach die Lichter aus."  
>Er blickte hinunter aus den gelähmten Dolohow und überlegte rasch, während das Türschloss zuschnappte und Ron das Café mit dem Deluminator in Dunkelheit tauchte. Aus der Ferne konnte Harry die Männer hören, die vorher Hermine verhöhnt hatten und nun ein anderes Mädchen anschrien.<br>„Was machen wir mit denen?", flüsterte Ron im Dunklen Harry zu; dann sagte er, noch leiser: „Sie töten? Die würden uns auch töten. Eben waren sie kurz davor."**

Ron war wie versteinert, dass er das vorgeschlagen hatte und Harry sah schaute ihn mit gleichem Ausdruck an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun kann", sagte Harry mit zitternen Stimme.

„Sie verdienen es", war das einzige was Molly sagte, ihre Stimme hatte einen dunklen Ton, den keiner gewohnt war von ihr zu hören. Harry sah sie geschockter an, als er eigentlich schon war.

„Dolohow war einer der Todesser, die verantwortlich waren für…", fing Remus an, aber Harry erinnerte sich an ein früheres Gespräch mit Moody in diesem Jahr, eins mit einem Foto vom alten Orden des Phönix.

„Oh", sagte Harry und sah Molly mit Verständnis an, sie hatte ihren Kopf in Arthurs Schulter vergraben. Obwohl sie diesen Mann Tod sehen wollte, wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Sohn und seine Freunde zu kaltblütigen Killern wurden. Es war eine Sache einen Mann in einem Kampf zu töten, aber eine andere, einen unbewaffneten, hilflosen Mann zu töten.

**Hermine schauderte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Wir müssen nur ihre Gedächtnisse löschen", sagte Harry. „Das ist besser, es wird sie von der Fährte ablenken. Wenn wir sie umbringen würden, wäre es offensichtlich, dass wie hier waren."<strong>

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr sie von dem Wissen abhalten könnt, dass ihr hier wart", sagte Severus argwöhnisch, obwohl er den Plan nicht vollkommen dumm fand.

„**Du bist der Chef", sagte Ron und klang erleichtert. „Aber ich hab noch nie einen Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt."  
>„Ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine, „aber ich kann es theoretisch."<strong>

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass etwas in Theorie zu wissen und den eigentlichen Zauberspruch zu benutzen, zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge sind", sagte Severus harsch. „Sie können jemanden großen Schaden zufügen, wenn sie einen Zauberspruch auf jemanden anwenden ohne ihn vorher geübt zu haben."

„Nun, es ist umso besser, wenn sie ihnen einen bleibenen Hirnschaden geben würde", wies Sirius darauf hin.

**Sie nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug, dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Dolohows Stirn und sagte: „Amnesia."  
>Dolohows Blick wurde sofort verschwommen und träumerisch.<br>„Bestens!", sagte Harry und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Kümmer dich um den anderen und die Bedienung, Ron und ich räumen inzwischen auf."  
>„Aufräumen?", sagte Ron und sah sich in dem halb demolierten Café um. „Wieso?"<br>**

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal aufräumen, wenn man es dir sagt", sagte Ginny in einer sehr guten Imitation ihrer Mutter und brachte alle Weasley-Jungen und einige andere Leute zum Lachen.

„**Meinst du nicht, dass sie sich fragen könnten, was passiert ist, wenn sie an einem Ort aufwachen, wo es aussieht, als hätte gerade eine Bombe eingeschlagen?"  
>„O ja, stimmt ..."<br>Ron hatte einen Augenblick damit zu tun, seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen.  
>„Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nicht rauskriege, Hermine, du hast meine alte Jeans eingepackt, die ist zu eng."<strong>

„Wie konntest du es wagen!", sagte Fred lachend.

„Jaah, nur weil die engen Jeans seinen A…", fing George an zu sagen.

„Halt die Klappe", zischte Hermine sie an und wurde erneut rot, als wieder mehrere Leute anfingen zu Lachen.

„**Oh, das tut mir aber leid", fauchte Hermine, und während sie die Kellnerin aus dem Sichtbereich der Fenster schleifte, hörte Harry, wie sie leise murmelnd vorschlug, wo Ron seinen Zauberstab sonst noch hinstecken könnte.**

Es gab noch mehr Gelächter.

**Sobald das Café wieder in seinem alten Zustand war, hievten sie die Todesser zurück an ihren Tisch und stützten sie so ab, dass sie einander gegenübersaßen.  
>„Wie haben die uns nur gefunden?", fragte Hermine und sah von dem reglosen Mann zum anderen. „Woher wussten die, wo wir sind?"<br>Sie wandte sich zu Harry um.  
>„Du – du glaubst doch nicht, dass du immer noch die Spur auf dir hast, Harry?"<strong>

„Nein, das ist unmöglich", sagten mehrere Leute gleichzeitig.

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit die Spur auf jemanden zu halten, der siebzehn ist", sagte Arthur.

„Sie könnten ihm einen anderen Spur-Zauber aufgehalst haben", sagte Tonks. „Natürlich heißt das, dass sie irgendwie Zugang zu ihm hätten haben müssen, also kann es das auch nicht sein."

„**Das kann nicht sein", sagte Ron. „Die Spur löst sich, wenn man siebzehn wird, das ist magisches Gesetz, man kann sie keinem Erwachsenen auferlegen."  
>„Soweit du weißt", sagte Hermine. „Und wenn die Todesser nun einen Weg gefunden haben, sie auf einen Siebzehnjährigen zu legen?"<br>„Aber Harry war in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr in der Nähe eines Todessers. Wer sollte ihn denn wieder mit einer Spur belegt haben?"  
>Hermine antwortete nicht. Harry fühlte sich verseucht, befleckt:<strong>

„Sorry, Harry…Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so fühlst", sagte Hermine.

**Hatten die Todesser ihn wirklich auf diese Weise gefunden?  
>„Wenn ich nicht zaubern kann und ihr nicht in meiner Nähe zaubern könnt, ohne dass wir unseren Standort verraten ...", begann er.<strong>

„Arg", stöhnten mehrere Leute und funkelten Harry an.

„**Wir trennen uns nicht!", sagte Hermine entschieden.  
>„Wir brauchen ein sicheres Versteck", sagte Ron. „Wo wir in Ruhe über alles nachdenken können."<br>„Grimmauldplatz", sagte Harry.  
>Den beiden anderen blieb der Mund offen stehen.<br>„Sei nicht albern, Harry, da kann Snape doch rein!"**

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass andere Todesser das können", sagte Remus. „das heißt, dass nur einer…"

„Ich werde Potter nicht angreifen", sagte Severus kalt.

„Und ich verstehe das, aber der Harry im Buch nicht und aus seiner Sicht ist die Verringerung der Leute die ihn Suchen eine gute Sache.", sagte Remus. „Vor allem, seit es nur noch einen Weg gibt, wie du den Ort betreten kannst."

„**Rons Dad meinte, sie hätten Flüche gegen ihn in Stellung gebracht – und selbst wenn die nicht funktioniert haben", fuhr er hastig fort, als Hermine widersprechen wollte, „was soll's? Ich schwöre, mir wäre nichts lieber, als Snape zu treffen!"**

„Ich wäre ja nicht so begierig, wenn ich du wäre", sagte Draco. „Ich bezweifle, dass du eine Minuten gegen Professor Snape überleben würdest."

Severus sah leicht vergnügt aus bei diesem Lob.

„Ich hab schon schlimmeren Leuten gegenübergestanden als Snape", sagte Harry, seine Augen waren etwas teilnahmslos als er an das Duell vom letzen Sommer dachte.

„Hm…", war alles was Draco sagte, aber er beäugte Harry nun misstrauisch.

„**Aber –"  
>„Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig, Hermine? Eine bessere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Snape ist nur ein einzelner Todesser. Wenn ich die Spur immer noch auf mir habe, dann sind sie scharenweise hinter uns her, ganz gleich wo wir sonst hingehen."<br>Sie konnte nicht widersprechen, auch wenn sie noch so aussah, als ob sie es gerne getan hätte. Als sie die Tür des Cafés aufschloss, ließ Ron den Deluminator klicken, um die Beleuchtung wieder freizugeben. Dann zählte Harry bis drei, sie lösten die Zauber von ihren drei Opfern, und noch ehe die Bedienung oder irgendeiner der beiden Todesser mehr als eine müde Bewegung machen konnten, hatten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf der Stelle gedreht und waren in der drückenden Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
>Sekunden später dehnte sich Harrys Lunge dankbar aus und er öffnete die Augen: Sie standen jetzt in der Mitte eines vertrauten kleinen und heruntergekommenen Platzes. Rundum ragten schäbige Häuser in die Höhe. Sie konnten Nummer zwölf sehen, denn Dumbledore, der Geheimniswahrer, hatte ihnen von der Existenz des Hauses erzählt, und schritten nun eilig darauf zu, wobei sie sich alle Meter vergewisserten, dass sie nicht verfolgt oder beobachtet wurden. Sie sprangen die Steinstufen hoch und Harry klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab ein Mal gegen die Haustür. Sie hörten mehrere metallische Klickgeräusche und das Rasseln einer Kette, dann schwang die Tür knarzend auf, und sie traten hastig über die Schwelle.<br>Als Harry die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, sprangen die altmodischen Glaslaternen an und warfen ihr flackerndes Licht durch die Eingangshalle. Hier sah es genauso aus, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte: unheimlich, voller Spinnweben, die Silhouetten der Hauselfenköpfe an der Wand warfen seltsame Schatten die Treppe hinauf. Lange, dunkle Vorhänge verdeckten das Porträt von Sirius' Mutter. Nur der Schirmständer aus einem Trollbein war nicht an seinem Platz, sondern lag seitlich auf dem Boden, als hätte Tonks ihn eben wieder umgestoßen.**

Mehrere Leute schnaubten, sie hatten Tonks schon so oft darüber stolpern gesehen.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass nicht schon jemand da ist?", fragte Molly und machte alle wieder nervös, genauso wie schon das gesamte Kapitel.

„**ich glaube, hier war jemand", flüsterte Hermine und deutete auf den Schirmständer.  
>„Das ist vielleicht passiert, als der Orden hier rausgegangen ist", erwiderte Ron leise.<br>„Wo sind jetzt diese Flüche, die sie gegen Snape in Stellung gebracht haben?", fragte Harry.  
>„Vielleicht werden sie nur ausgelöst, wenn er auftaucht?", überlegte Ron.<br>Dennoch blieben sie eng zusammen auf der Türmatte stehen, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, voller Angst, weiter ins Haus hineinzugehen.**

„Hat klein Potter Angst vor einem Haus", höhnte Draco.

„Sei ruhig, kleiner Junge, siehst du denn nicht, wie gefährlich alles ist…alles könnte schief gehen, nirgends ist es sicher!", sagte Molly und fing an sich in Hysterie zu bringen. Allerdings schien sie nicht im Stande zu sein noch weiteres zu sagen als das, aber ihre Augen sahen Draco immer noch mit einem verrückten Ausdruck an.

„**Also, ewig können wir hier nicht bleiben", sagte Harry und machte einen Schritt vorwärts.  
>„Severus Snape?"<br>Mad-Eye Moodys Stimme flüsterte aus der Dunkelheit und alle drei sprangen vor Schreck zurück. „Wir sind nicht Snape!", krächzte Harry, bis etwas über ihn hinweg zischte wie ein kalter Luftzug und seine Zunge sich umstülpte, so dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Aber noch bevor er in seine Mundhöhle tasten konnte, hatte sich seine Zunge wieder gelöst.  
>Die beiden anderen hatten offenbar das gleiche unangenehme Erlebnis gehabt. Ron machte Würgelaute; Hermine stammelte: „Das m-muss der Zunge-Fessel-Fluch g-gewesen sein, den Mad-Eye für Snape eingerichtet hat!"<br>Behutsam machte Harry noch einen Schritt vorwärts. In den Schatten am Ende der Halle bewegte sich etwas, und ehe einer von ihnen ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, war eine Gestalt aus dem Teppich emporgewachsen, groß, staubfarbend und schrecklich: Hermine schrie, genau wie Mrs Black, deren Vorhänge zur Seite flogen; die graue Gestalt glitt auf sie zu, immer schneller, mit wehendem hüftlangem Haar und Bart, das Gesicht eingefallen, fleischlos, mit leeren Augenhöhlen: Schrecklich vertraut, entsetzlich verändert, hob sie einen abgezehrten Arm und richtete ihn auf Harry.**

„Ok, das hört sich verrückt an", sagte Fred mit einem leichten Zittern als er zu Dumbledore, der blind zu sein schien, gegen all die Blicke, die er bekam.

„**Nein!", schrie Harry, und obwohl er seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte, fiel ihm kein Zauber ein. „Nein! Wir waren es nicht! Wir haben Sie nicht getötet –"  
>Bei dem Wort „getötet" zerbarst die Gestalt zu einer großen Staubwolke:<strong>

„Das muss das Schlüsselwort sein, dass Alastor ausgesucht hat um den Zauber zu brechen", sagte Dumbledore und der Rest der Leute im Raum sahen in unangenehm an.

**Hustend und mit tränenden Augen schaute Harry sich um und sah Hermine an der Tür auf dem Boden kauern, die Arme über dem Kopf, während Ron, der am ganzen Leib zitterte, ihr unbeholfen die Schulter tätschelte und sagte: „Ist schon g-gut ... er ist w-weg ..."**

„Warum habt ihr so viel Angst vor einer kreidehaften, geistähnlichen Gestalt?", sagte Draco. „Was kann es euch antun?"

„So wie ich Mad-Eye kenne, viel", sagte Tonks.

**Staub wirbelte um Harry herum wie Nebel und dämpfte das blaue Gaslicht, und dann fing Mrs Black wieder an zu schreien.  
>„Schlammblüter, Dreck, Schandfleck, Makel der Schmach auf dem Haus meiner Väter –"<strong>

„Arg", stöhnte Sirius, er wollte das lieber nicht hören…eine Erinnerung an das was er wieder ertragen musste, wenn sie das Buch fertig gelesen hatten.

„**HALT DIE KLAPPE!", brüllte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, und mit einem Knall und einem roten Funkenschauer schwangen die Vorhänge wieder zu und ließen sie verstummen.  
>„Das ... das war ...", wimmerte Hermine, während Ron ihr auf die Beine half.<br>„Jaah", sagte Harry, „aber er war es nicht wirklich, oder? Nur etwas, das Snape Angst einjagen sollte."**

Severus runzelte die Stirn darüber…so etwas würde ihn nicht erschrecken und er stimmte Tonks zu, da muss mehr gewesen sein, als dieser Zauber.

**Hatte die Horrorgestalt ihren Zweck erfüllt, fragte sich Harry, oder hatte Snape sie schon aus dem Weg gesprengt, so lässig, wie er den echten Dumbledore getötet hatte? Immer noch nervös ging er den anderen beiden voran in die Halle hinein und rechnete fast damit, dass ein neuer Schrecken sich offenbaren würde, doch nichts regte sich außer einer Maus, die an der Fußleiste entlang huschte.  
>„Ich glaube, bevor wir noch weitergehen, sollten wir besser mal nachsehen", flüsterte Hermine, hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „Homenum revelio."<br>Nichts geschah.**

„Oh Merlin sei Dank, gut nachgedacht", sagte Molly und klang sehr erleichtert.

„**Na ja, du hast gerade einen schweren Schock erlitten", sagte Ron freundlich. „Was sollte das denn bewirken?"**

Mehrere Leute kicherten darüber.

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Es hat genauso funktioniert wie es funktionieren sollte", erzählte Bill seinem kleinen Bruder und Ron seufzte, Hermine würde es nicht mögen, dass er dachte, sie könne einen Zauberspruch nicht richtig anwenden.

„**Es hat bewirkt, was ich haben wollte!", sagte Hermine ziemlich ärgerlich. „Das war ein Zauber, der die Anwesenheit von Menschen zweigt, und es ist niemand hier außer uns!"  
>„Und der alte Staubwedel", sagte Ron und warf einen Blick auf die Stelle im Teppich, wo die Leichengestalt emporgestiegen war.<br>„Gehen wir nach oben", sagte Hermine mit einem angsterfüllten Blick auf dieselbe Stelle, und sie ging voran, die knarzende Treppe hinauf in den Salon im ersten Stock.  
>Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab, um die alten Gaslaternen anzuzünden, dann setzte sie sich, leicht schaudernd in dem zugigen Raum, auf das Sofa, die Arme eng um den Körper geschlungen, Ron ging hinüber zum Fenster und schob den schweren Samtvorhang einige Zentimeter zur Seite.<br>„Kann da draußen niemanden sehen", berichtete er. „Und wenn Harry immer noch die Spur auf sich hätte, wären sie uns bis hierher gefolgt, schätz ich. Ich weiß, sie können nicht ins Haus,**

„Das ist wahr", sagte Tonks. „also haben sie definitiv keine Spur auf dich gelegt."

„Nun, das ist ja tröstlich und so, aber es ist immer noch merkwürdig warum die Todesser Harry an seinem ersten Versteck gefunden haben.", sagte Charlie.

**aber – was ist los, Harry?"  
>Harry hatte vor Schmerz aufgeschrien: Seine Narbe hatte wieder gebrannt, als ihm etwas durch den Kopf geschossen war, wie ein helles Licht über dem Wasser. Er sah einen großen Schatten und spürte Wut, die nicht seine eigene war, durch seinen Körper pulsieren, heftig und kurz wie ein elektrischer Schlag.<br>„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Ron und ging auf Harry zu. „Hast du ihn bei mir zuhause gesehen?"**

„Oh, Ron…sag das nicht!", stöhnte Molly und der Rest der Weasleys zuckte.

„**Nein, ich hab nur Zorn gespürt – er ist richtig zornig –"  
>„Aber das könnte im Fuchsbau sein", sagte Ron laut. „Wo sonst? Hast du nichts gesehen? Hat er jemandem einen Fluch aufgehalst?"<strong>

„Hörst du bitte auf das zusagen!", schauderte Ginny.

„Sorry", sagte Ron bleich.

„**Nein, ich hab nur Zorn gespürt – ich wusste nicht –"  
>Harry fühlte sich erschlagen, durcheinander, und Hermine war ihm keine Hilfe, als sie mit ängstlicher Stimme fragte: „Deine Narbe, schon wieder? Aber was ist da los? Ich dachte, diese Verbindung hätte sich geschlossen!"<strong>

„Sorry", sagte Hermine zu Harry, der nur zuckte.

„Ich weiß, du bist nur besorgt", sagte Harry. „Ihr beide seid es."

„**Hat sie auch, eine Zeit lang", murmelte Harry; seine Narbe schmerzte noch immer, weshalb es ihm schwerfiel, sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich – ich glaub, sie fängt wieder an, sich zu öffnen, immer wenn er sie Beherrschung verliert, so war das auch, als –"**

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, es hört sich diesmal fast so an als ob Voldemort versuchte Harry aus seinem Kopf zu halten.

„**Aber dann musst du deinen Geist verschließen!", sagte Hermine schrill. „Harry, Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass du diese Verbindung benutzt, er wollte, dass du sie stilllegst, deshalb solltest du Oklumentik einsetzen! Denn sonst kann Voldemort falsche Bilder in dein Bewusstsein einpflanzen, erinner dich –"  
>„Jaah, ich erinnere mich gut, danke", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Hermine brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen, dass Voldemort einst genau diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen genutzt hatte, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken, und auch nicht, dass die zu Sirius' Tod geführt hatte.<strong>

Alle keuchten darüber und Harry senkte seinen Kopf. Es musste seine Schuld gewesen sein, dass Sirius gestorben war…er hatte gehofft das was auch immer ihm Voldemort gezeigt hatte, etwas mit dem Grund von Sirius Tod zu tun gehabt hätte.

„Harry", sagte Sirius, er beobachtete seinen Patensohn genau und mochte es gar nicht, was er sah. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn (Ginny musste ein wenig rutschen um ihnen Platz zu geben). Er wollte Harry sagen, dass er nun mehr denn je bereit war alles zugeben um ihn am Leben zu erhalten, aber er wusste, dass Harry es nicht hören wollte. Also sagte er: „Es ist gut, dass wir es jetzt wissen. Jetzt weißt du, wenn du je eine Version über mich hast, dann darfst du sie nicht glauben."

Harry sah zu Sirius und nickte. Es stimmte, sie hatten die Macht die Zukunft zu verändern und er würde es auch tun. „Danke Sirius."  
>„Jederzeit", sagte Sirius und Zog Harry in eine Umarmung die beide brauchten.<p>

**Er wünschte, er hätte ihnen nicht erzählt, was er gesehen und gespürt hatte; es ließ Voldemort bedrohlicher wirken, so als on er sich gerade gegen das Fenster des Salons pressen würde, und der Schmerz in seiner Narbe nahm immer noch zu, und er kämpfte dagegen an: Es war, als würde er sich gegen einen Brechreiz wehren.  
>Er wandte Ron und Hermine den Rücken zu und tat, als würde er den alten Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Black studieren.<strong>

„Als ob wir nicht wüssten, was du tust", murmelte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

**Dann stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus: Harry zückte erneut seinen Zauberstab, wirbelte herum und sah einen silbrigen Patronus durch das Fenster des Salons hereinschweben und auf dem Boden vor ihnen landen, wo er die Gestalt eines Wiesels annahm, das mit der Stimme von Rons Vater sprach.  
>„Familie sicher, nicht antworten, wir werden beobachtet."<strong>

„Wir sind sicher", sagte Molly, erleichtert und fiel Arthur in die Arme. Obwohl es besser gewesen wäre, ohne die „_Wir werden beobachtet_" Zeile, war es das Beste, was sie im Moment hoffen konnte.

**Der Patronus löste sich in nichts auf. Ron gab einen halb wimmernden, halb stöhnenden Laut von sich und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Hermine rückte an ihn heran und ergriff seinen Arm.  
>„Es geht ihnen gut, es geht ihnen gut!", flüsterte sie, und Ron lachte halbherzig und umarmte sie.<br>„Harry", sagte er über Hermines Schulter, „ich –"  
>„Kein Problem", sagte Harry, dem von dem Schmerz in seinem Kopf übel war. „Es ist deine Familie, 'türlich machst du dir Sorgen. Mir würde es genauso gehen." Er dachte an Ginny. „Mir geht es genauso."<strong>

„Hmph, heißt das, dass dir der Rest egal ist?", sagte Fred empört.

„Jo", sagte Harry ausdruckslos.

**Seine Narbe schmerzte höllisch, sie brannte wie im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Undeutlich hörte er Hermine sagen: „Ich will nicht alleine sein. Können wir nicht die Schlafsäcke nehmen, die ich mitgebracht habe, und heute hier drin übernachten?"  
>der<br>Er hörte, wie Ron zustimmte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger gegen den Schmerz wehren: Er musste ihm nachgeben.  
>„Badezimmer", murmelte er und ging, so schnell er konnte ohne zu rennen, aus dem Salon.<br>Er schaffte es gerade noch: Mit zitternden Händen verriegelte er die Tür hinter sich, griff nach seinem hämmernden Kopf und stürzte zu Boden, und dann spürte er in einem plötzlichen Ausbruch unerträglicher Schmerzen, wie der Zorn, der nicht zu ihm gehörte, von seiner Seele Besitz ergriff,**

Harry und manche andere schauderten über die Beschreibung.

**er sah den langen Raum, nur von einem Kaminfeuer erleuchtet, und den großen Blonden Todesser auf dem Boden, schreiend und sich krümmend, und eine schmächtigere Gestalt über ihm, den Zauberstab in der ausgestreckten Hand, während Harry mit einer hohen, kalten, gnadenlosen Stimme sprach.  
>„Noch mehr, Rowle, oder sollen wir Schluss machen und dich Nagini zum Fraß vorwerfen? Lord Voldemort ist nicht sicher, ob er dieses Mal verzeiht ... Dafür hast du mich zurückgerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass Harry Potter wieder entkommen ist? Draco, lass Rowle noch einmal von unserem Missvergnügen kosten ...<strong>

Alle Augen wandten sich dem eben genannten Jungen zu, der sehr bleich aussah, bei dem Gedanken nicht nur im selben Raum wie Voldemort zu sein, sondern auch noch jemanden zu foltern. Er hat Leute immer gerne verspottet…hat sie gefoltert mit seinen Worten bis sie zerbrechen (wobei er sie nie ganz zerbrochen hat, denn das endete meistens damit, dass er selbst verletzt wurde). Er hatte auch nichts dagegen sie zu verfluchen, aber er hat bis jetzt nie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt. Niemals so etwas wie das, was Voldemort wollte, dass er dem Rowle antut. Sein Magen drehte sich um und er wusste, dass er niemals so etwas tun wollte…Nicht zu diesem Typen und…und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen so etwas Potter anzutun und ihn hasste er wirklich von Herzen mehr als alle andern.

**tu es, oder du spürst selbst meinen Zorn!"  
>Im Feuer fiel ein Holzscheit: Flammen loderten auf, ihr Licht zuckte über ein von Grauen erfülltes, spitzes weißes Gesicht – mit dem Gefühl, als ob er aus tiefem Wasser auftauchen würde, schnappte Harry nach Luft und öffnete die Augen.<br>Er lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem kalten schwarzen Marmorboden, die Nase nur Zentimeter von einem der silbernen Schlangenschwänze entfernt, die die große Badewanne trugen. Er setzte sich auf. Malfoys ausgemergeltes, versteinertes Gesicht schien ins Innere seiner Augen eingebrannt. Harry war übel von dem, was er gesehen hatte, von der Art, wie Draco nun von Voldemort benutzt wurde.**

Draco sah runter, erneut in Gedanken verloren. Er wollte das, oder? Ein Todesser zu sein wie sein Vater. Respekt zu verdienen von Leuten wie Voldemort… wie sein Vater. Das war, was er immer gewollt hatte. Aber es zu hören, zu sehen, was er tun müsste um ein echter Todesser zu sein, ließ ihn unruhig fühlen.

**Es klopfte heftig an der Tür, und Harry zuckte zusammen, als Hermines Stimme ertönte:  
>„Harry, möchtest du deine Zahnbürste? Ich hab sie hier."<br>„Jaah, prima, danke", sagte er, nach Kräften bemüht, so lässig wie möglich zu klingen, und er stand auf, um Hermine hereinzulassen.**

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Bill. „Wer möchte lesen?"

„Ich glaube ich lese", sagte Ron.

„Nein…sag es nicht so!", sagte Fred.

„Ronniespätzchen möchte lesen", keuchte George.

Ron ignorierte Beide so gut wie möglich als er anfing das nächste Kapitel zu lesen.

Das wars leider schon wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Lg JJ


	10. Kreachers Tale

Hey, erst einmal sorry das ich solange nichts mehr von mir hab hören lassen, aber die Schule hat mich echt auf Trab gehalten.

Als kleine Entschädigung habe ich drei Kapitel für euch, die ich in den nächsten Tagen, bis spätest Sonntag Abend posten werde.

Danach wird leider erst einmal wieder eine Weile Funkstille herrschen, da ich in den Urlaub fahre.

Jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

...

„**Kreachers Geschichte", **las Ron und stöhnte dann auf. „Vielleicht will ich das Kapitel doch nicht lesen"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Arg! Warum sollte da ein Kapitel über dieses Ding sein?", grummelte Sirius.

„Sirius…", fing Hermine an zu sagen, diesmal konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten, etwas zu sagen.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen, „Ron ließ einfach."

**Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen, auf dem Fußboden des Salons in einen Schlafsack gehüllt. Zwischen den Vorhängen war ein schmaler Spalt vom Himmel zu sehen: Er hatte das kühle, klare Blau von Tusche, irgendwo zwischen Nacht und Morgendämmerung, und es war ganz still, nur Rons und Hermines langsame, tiefe Atemzüge waren zu hören. Harry spähte hinüber zu den dunkeln Schemen, die sie auf dem Boden heben ihm bildeten. Ron hatte in einem Anfall von Ritterlichkeit darauf bestanden, dass Hermine auf dem Sofakissen schlief, deshalb ragte ihre Silhouette nun höher als seine.**

„Gut gemacht Ronnielein", kicherte Charlie. „Du bist so ein Gentleman."

„Ach sei still", zischte Ron seine Brüder an, die alle kicherten (sogar Percy versuchte sich vom Lachen abzuhalten) und seine Ohren wurden feuerrot.

**Ihr Arm war zum Boden geschwungen, die Finger nur Zentimeter von Rons entfernt. Harry fragte sich, ob sie Hand in Hand eingeschlafen waren.**

„Aw", sagten alle Weasley Kinder (außer Ron).

„Ist das nicht süß?", fügte Fred hinzu und Rons Gesicht wurde Rot und Hermine errötete fast genauso stark wie er.

**Bei dieser Vorstellung fühlte er sich merkwürdig einsam.**

**Er blickte hinauf zu der düsteren Decke, zu dem mit Spinnweben überzogenen Kronleuchter. Vor kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte er im Eingang des Zeltes in der Sonne gestanden und auf Hochzeitsgäste gewartet, um sie hineinzuführen. Es kam ihm vor wie in einem anderen Leben Was würde jetzt geschehen? Er lag auf dem Boden und dachte an die Horkruxe, an die beängstigende und schwierige Mission, die Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte … Dumbledore …**

**Der Kummer, der ihn seit Dumbledores Tod erfüllt hatte, fühlte sich nun anders an. Die Anschuldigungen, die er bei der Hochzeit von Muriel gehört hatte, schienen sich in seinem Gehirn eingenistet zu haben wie eine Krankheit und vergifteten seine Erinnerungen an den Zauberer, den er abgöttisch verehrt hatte.**

„Harry", sagte Hermine und sah leicht enttäuscht aus, wie konnte Harry diesen Mist nur glauben?

Harry achtete nicht auf sie, er sah Dumbledore an. Es war peinlich zu hören wie er dachte, obwohl er sauer auf ihn war, da er ihn das gesamte Jahr ignoriert hat, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas denken würde. „Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte er.

Dumbledore nickte, akzeptierte die Entschuldigung, sah aber auch geknickt nach unten. Er war sich sicher, so wie die Dinge gerade liefen, diese Situation, seine Vergangenheit, es würde nur noch schlimmer werden.

**Könnte Dumbledore solche Dinge geschehen haben lassen? War der wie Dudley gewesen, der zufrieden zusah, wenn jemand vernachlässigt und misshandelt wurde, solange es nicht ihn betraf? Könnte er einer Schwester den Rücken zugekehrt haben, die eingesperrt und versteckt wurde?**

Dumbledore sah finster über alles drein, was gesagt wurde, er hat nie solche Sachen getan und doch fühlte er sich so, als hätte er ihr noch schlimmeres angetan. Es gab nichts was er für sie tun konnte, als er noch kleiner war, aber er bereute es, dass er nicht mehr getan hatte, als er die Chance gehabt hatte.

**Harry dachte an Godric´s Hollow, an die Gräber dort, die Dumbledore nie erwähnt hatte; er dachte an mysteriöse Gegenstände, die ihnen Dumbledore in seinem Testament ohne Erklärung vermacht hatte, und er spürte in der Dunkelheit wachsenden Unmut. Warum hatte Dumbledore es ihm nicht gesagt? Warum hatte er es nicht erklärt? War Harry für Dumbledore überhaupt wichtig gewesen? Oder war Harry nichts als ein Werkzeug gewesen, das man schleift und poliert, dem man aber nicht trauen und niemals etwas anvertrauen würde?**

„Er hat niemandem etwas anvertraut, Potter", sagte Snape und sein Tonfall brachte alle dazu ihn anzugucken. War er gerade höflich zu Harry gewesen und warum hat er Harry nicht beschuldigt arrogant zu sein?

„Ich versichere dir, Harry, du bist mir wichtig", sagte Dumbledore.

**Harry hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, dazuliegen und sich nur mit bitteren Gedanken zu beschäftigen. Um endlich etwas zu tun und sich abzulenken, schlüpfte er aus dem Salon. Auf dem Treppenabsatz flüsterte er „Lumos" und stieg im Licht des Zauberstabs die Stufen hinauf.**

„Was tust du?", fragte Hermine Harry harsch und er sah Hermine fragend an.

„Ich gehe…", fing Harry an zu sagen.

„Du kannst dich nicht einfach auf eigene Faust auf den Weg machen", sagte Hermine. „weißt du denn nicht wie besorgt Ron und ich sein werden, wenn wir aufwachen und du nicht da bist…nach allem was gestern passiert ist…"  
>„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry. „Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht."<p>

**Im zweiten Stock lag das Zimmer, in dem er und Ron bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt hier geschlafen hatten; er warf einen Blick hinein. Die Schranktüren standen offen und das Bettzeug war weggerissen worden. Harry dachte an das umgekippte Trollbein im Erdgeschoss. Jemand hatte das Haus durchsucht, nachdem der Orden es verlassen hatte.**

Hermine schauderte darüber, immer noch besorgt, dass Harry immer noch allein durch das Haus streifte.

**Snape? Oder vielleicht Mundungus, der etliches aus diesem Haus geklaut hatte, sowohl vor als auch nach Sirius Tod?**

„Er war es wahrscheinlich", sagte Sirius lächelnd und versuchte seine Bedenken, dass da noch etwas gefährlicheres sein könnte, zu unterdrücken.

**Harrys Blick wanderte zu dem Bildrahmen, in dem manchmal Phineas Niggelus Black zu sehen war, Sirius Ururgroßvater, doch er war leer und zeigte nichts als ein Stück schmutzig graue Hintergrundfläche. Phineas Niggelus verbrachte die Nacht offenbar im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts.**

**Harry ging weiter die Treppe hinauf, bis er das oberste Stockwerk erreicht hatte, wo es nur zwei Türen gab. Die eine ihm gegenüber trug ein Schild, auf dem **_**Sirus**_** stand. Harry hatte das Zimmer seines Paten noch nie betreten.**

Harry runzelte die Augenbrauen und fragte sich warum er noch nie in Sirius Zimmer gewesen war. Er fragte sich auch, ob Sirius' Zimmer genauso schlimm war wie die restlichen im Haus, aber irgendwie, so wie er Sirius kannte, bezweifelte er das.

**Er drückte die Tür auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch, um möglichst viel Licht zu verbreiten.**

**Das Zimmer war geräumig und musste früher einmal hübsch gewesen sein. Es gab ein großes Bett darin mit einem verzierten hölzernen Kopfbrett, ein hohes Fenster, das mit langen Samtvorhängen verdunkelt war, und einen dick mit Staub bedeckten Kronleuchter, dessen Kerzenstummel immer noch in ihren Haltern steckten, von denen harte Wachstropfen wie Eiszapfen herunterhingen. Eine feine Staubschicht lag auf den Bilden an den Wänden und auf dem Kopfbrett des Bettes; eine Spinnwebe spannte sich zwischen dem Kronleuchter und der Oberkante des großen Holzschranks,**

Ron schauderte und murmelte etwas von „Geh da sofort raus!" Die Zwillinge kicherten darüber und Molly funkelte sie an, sie hasste es immer noch, dass ihr jüngster Sohn von Spinnen traumatisiert wurde.

**und als Harry weiter in das Zimmer hineinging, hörte er aufgeschreckte Mäuse umhertrippeln.**

**Sirius hatte die Wände als Teenager mit so vielen Postern und Bildern bepflastert, dass nur noch wenig von der silbergrauen Seidentapete zu sehen war. Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass es Sirus Eltern nicht gelungen war, den Dauerklebefluch, der die Bilder an der Wand hielt, zu entfernen, denn er war sicher, dass sie es nicht geschätzt hatten, wie ihr ältester Sohn sein Zimmer dekorierte.**

Man hörte deutlich Rons Belustigung als er das las und die Augen der Zwillinge zeigten eine Spur von Rebellion. Sirius grinste alle an.

**Sirus schien sich ausgesprochen Mühe gegeben zu haben, seine Eltern zu ärgern. Die verschiedenen großen Gryffendor-Banner in ausgeblichenem Scharlachrot und Gold sollten nur noch deutlicher machen, dass er anders war als der Rest der Slytherin-Familie.**

„Ihr wisst gar nicht wie viele Zaubersprüche ich drauf tun musste, damit Mum die nicht abbekommt", sagte Sirius stolz. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert um sie Zauberspruch sicher zumachen, damit sie die nicht einfach von der Wand wegblasen konnte."

**Es gab viele Bilder von Muggel-Motorrädern**

Arthur sah aufgeregt hoch, doch Mollys Funkeln ließ ihn sich wieder hinsetzen.

**und außerdem (Harry bewunderte unwillkürlich Sirius Unverfrorenheit) mehrere Poster mit Muggelmädchen in Bikinis;**

„Nett", sagten mehrere Jungs im Raum während die meisten der Mädchen angewiderte oder missbilligte Geräusche machten.

**Harry erkannte, dass es Muggel waren, weil sie völlig unbewegt in ihren Bildern verharrten, ihr verblasstes Lächeln und die glasigen Augen warn auf dem Papier erstarrt. Ganz anders verhielt es sich mit dem einzigen Zaubererfoto an den Wänden, einem Bild von vier Hogwarts-Schülern, die Arm in Arm dastanden und in die Kamera lachten. **

Sirius und Remus tauschten ein Lächeln, sie kannten das Bild nur zu gut. Dies waren definitiv die besten Jahre ihres Lebens.

**Harrys Herz schlug höher, als er seinen Vater erkannte; sein verstrubbeltes schwarzes Haar stand im Nacken ab wie bei Harry, und auch er trug eine Brille. Neben ihm war Sirius, unverschämt hübsch, sein leicht arrogantes Gesicht so viel jünger und glücklicher, als Harry es zu seinen Lebzeiten je gesehen hatte.**

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, er wünschte er könnte wie das nun sein, sorgenlos und glücklich, aber er hat das alles verloren mit dem Aufenthalt in Askaban und er war sich nicht sicher, dass er das je wieder erhalten würde, wenn der Krieg vorbei war und sie gewonnen hatten (solange sie gewinnen würden und er überleben würde.)

**Rechts von Sirius stand Pettigrew,**

„Musstest du wirklich über diesen Ratten Bastard nachdenken?", zischte Sirius.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Wurmschwanz auf dem Bild war.

**gut einen Kopf kleiner, pummelig und mit wässrigen Augen, das Gesicht gerötet vor Freude darüber, dass er zu dieser coolsten aller Banden gehörte, zu den viel bewunderten Rebellen, die James und Sirus gewesen waren.**

Sirius wurde langsam immer wütender, je länger er dieser Beschreibung zuhörte und Remus funkelte nun auch das Buch an.

**Links von James war Lupin, der schon damals ein wenig schäbig aussah, doch auch er machte den Eindruck, freudig überrascht zu sein, dass man ihn schätzte und aufgenommen hatte …**

„Hey", sagte Remus, der es gar nicht mochte mit Wurmschwanz verglichen zu werden und er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl nicht davon kam, wie Harry es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Weißt du, es ist wahr Moony, du warst sehr froh, dass du mit uns coolen Kids abzuhängen", sagte Sirius um Remus etwas zu hänseln und es half Remus bei seinem Zorn.

„Ich war froh echte Freunde zu haben, die, zur Zeit als das Foto gemacht worden war, mich so akzeptiert haben was ich war.", sagte Remus. „Der Coolness Faktor war mir eigentlich ziemlich egal."

„Ach komm schon Remus, du hast die Aufmerksamkeit geliebt, genauso wie James und ich", sagte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen.

„Was immer du sagst, Tatze", sagte Remus und rollte ebenfalls mit den Augen.

**Oder las Harry diese Dinge nur deshalb aus dem Bild heraus, weil er wusste, wie es gewesen war? Er versuchte es von der Wand zu nehmen; schließlich gehörte es jetzt ihm – Sirius hatte ihm alles vermacht - , aber es rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sirirus war kein Risiko eingegangen, als er verhindern wollte, dass seine Eltern den Raum anders gestalteten.**

„Sorry", sagte Sirius, „aber es war mir halt wichtig meine Mum zu ärgern."

**Harry blickte auf dem Fußboden umher. Der Himmel draußen wurde heller: Ein Lichtstrahl ließ einzelne Papierfetzen erkennen, Bücher und kleine Gegenstände, die auf dem Teppich verstreut lagen. Offensichtlich war auch Sirius Zimmer durchsucht worden, obwohl die meisten Sachen hier, wenn nicht alle, offenbar für wertlos erachtet worden waren.**

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und dachte dass es tatsächlich Snape gewesen sein könnte, der das Haus durchsucht hatte. Zumindest wusste er dass er niemals etwas für wertvoll in Potters Raum halten würde.

**Einige von den Büchern waren so grob geschüttelt worden, dass sich die Einbände gelöst hatten, und allerlei Seiten lagen auf dem Boden herum. Harry bückte sich, hob ein paar von den einzelnen Blättern auf und betrachtete sie. In einem erkannte er eine Seite aus einer alten Ausgabe der **_**Geschichte der Zauberei**_** von Bathilda Bagshot und ein weiteres gehörte zu seine Wartungsanleitung für ein Motorrad. Das dritte war von Hand beschrieben und zusammengeknüllt. Er strich es glatt. **

_**Lieber Tatze, **_

Sirius lächelte traurig, er wusste von wem der Brief war. Er sah Harry an, der sehr interessiert aussah zu hören was in dem Brief stand und er wusste, dass es ihm gut tun würde.

_**danke, danke für Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk! Es war bei weitem sein liebstes. Ein Jahr alt, und schon mit einem Spielzeugbesen herumfliegen**_

„Ich hatte einen Besen, als ich noch ein Baby war?", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Jap, ich hab ihn dir geschenkt", sagte Sirius stolz. „James war so gespannt drauf, wie gut du auf dem Spielfeld sein würdest, also hab ich mir gedacht, es wäre gut, wenn du so früh wie möglich anfängst zu trainieren."

„Danke Sirius" Harry lächelte ihn an.

– _**er sah so zufrieden mit sich aus,**_

„Natürlich sah er das, Potter war schon immer arrogant", sagte Draco, erstaunlicherweise mit einem hänselnden Ton.

_**ich füge ein Bild ein, damit du es sehen kannst.**_

„Ist das Bild da?", fragte Molly und sah Sirius an. Sie würde es so gerne sehen, Harry als Baby und es sah so aus als ob Ginny und Hermine genau dasselbe dachten.

„Sollte es eigentlich", sagte Sirius, er hatte Brief und Foto immer zusammen gehalten.

_**Du weißt, der Besen steigt nur etwa einen halben Meter hoch, aber er hat fast die Katze umgebracht und eine schreckliche Vase zerdeppert, die Petunia mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat (ich will mich nicht beklagen). Natürlich fand James**_

„Der Brief ist von meiner Mum?", sagte Harry, denn als der Brief mit Tatze angefangen hatte, hatte er einfach angenommen, dass er von seinem Vater war. Sirius nickte.

_**es furchtbar lustig, er meint, der wird mal ein großer Quidditch-Spieler, aber wir mussten sämtlichen Zierrat wegpacken und behalten ihn immer im Auge, wenn er losfliegt.**_

_**Wir hatten einen sehr beschaulichen Geburtstagstee, nur wir und die alte Bathilda, die immer nett zu uns war und ganz vernarrt ist in Harry. Es tat uns leid, dass du nicht kommen konntest, aber der Orden hat Vorrang, und Harry ist sowieso noch nicht alt genug, um zu verstehen, dass es sein Geburtstag ist!**_

„Trotzdem, wäre ich gerne dagewesen.", sagte Sirius, er wusste zu dieser Zeit ja nicht, dass er keinen einzigen Geburtstag mit seinem Patensohn feiern konnte, bis zu seinem fünfzehnten.

„Ist schon gut Sirius, ich verstehe es", sagte Harry ernsthaft zu seinem Patensohn.

_**James ist allmählich etwas frustriert, weil er hier eingesperrt ist, er versucht, es nicht zu zeigen, aber ich merke es – und Dumbledore hat immer noch seinen Tarnumhang, daher ist es nichts mit kleinen Ausflügen.**_

Remus wollte eine Frage stellen, aber er wollte warten, bis der Brief zu Ende war, da er sehen konnte wie wichtig Harry dieser Brief war und je weniger Unterbrechungen desto besser.

_**Wenn du uns besuchen könntest, würde ihn das wirklich aufmuntern. Würmchen war her, letztes Wochenende,**_

Sirius knurrte und Remus Gesicht wurde hart, aber keiner sagte etwas.

_**er kam mir niedergeschlagen vor, aber das lag wohl an der Nachricht von den McKinnons; ich hab den ganzen Abend geweint, als ich davon hörte.**_

Mehrere von den Erwachsenen senkten ihre Köpfe, sie erinnerten die harten Zeiten.

_**Bathilda schaut fast jeden Tag vorbei, sie ist eine hinreißende alte Dame und kennt die erstaunlichsten Geschichten über Dumbledore, ich bin nicht sicher, ob er erfreut wäre, wenn er das wüsste! Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich davon wirklich wahr ist, denn es erscheint unglaublich, dass Dumbledore**_

**Harrys Glieder waren offenbar taub geworden.**

„Harrys Glieder sind uns egal… was ist mit Dumbledore?", sagte Fred

„Fred", rügte Molly.

„Ach komm schon Mum, bist du nicht auch neugierig darauf was der Brief als nächstes sagen wollte", sagte Fred.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und sah Dumbledore neugierig an. Er sah unbequem drein, was definitiv nicht seinem normalen Verhalten entsprach. Könnte Lily vielleicht Recht gehabt haben, dass Dumbledore und Grindelwald Freunde gewesen waren? Nun, Sirius nahm es ihm nicht übel, er wusste wie es war wenn sich ein Freund in einen Bastard verwandelte.

Remus sah Harry an, der einen nachdenklichen und irgendwie traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte und dachte, das nun ein guten Augenblick war um seine Frage zu stellen; Harry würde wohl gerne ein paar Minuten haben wollen, um das alles zu verdauen, was er gerade gehört hat. „Sir, Ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum sie James Umhang so lange behalten haben?"

Dumbledore gab ihm einen durch dringlichen Blick, sein Ausdruck sah nachdenklich aus und nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich glaube die Antwort wird bald enthüllt werden, wenn ich es euch jetzt erzählen würde, dann würde es euch nur von der Story ablenken."

Obwohl Remus mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war, wusste er, dass er Dumbledore nicht weiter ausfragen sollte. Allerdings machte ihn diese Antwort nur noch neugieriger und verwirrter.

Ron entschloss sich weiter zu lesen, da keiner mehr die Anstalten machte zu unterbrechen.

**Er stand stocksteif da, das wunderbare Papier in seinen gefühlslosen Fingern, während mit lautloser Wucht Freude und Trauer gleichermaßen durch seine Adern rauschten. Taumelnd ging er zum Bett und setzte sich hin.**

Harry gab ein schwaches Lächeln zum Boden hin, auf der er starrte, seit Ron den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Er fühlte genau dasselbe wie sein Buch-Ich.

**Er las den Brief noch einmal durch, konnte aber nicht mehr darin finden als beim ersten Mal, und schließlich starrte er nur noch auf die Handschrift. Sie hatte ihre „g" genauso gemacht wie er:**

„Kann ich das mal sehen", sagte Harry kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Ron überreichte ihm sofort das Buch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich die Handschrift seiner Mutter war, Obwohl es definitiv nicht die normale Schriftart vom Rest des Buches war. Er seufzte, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es ihre war, aber die „g"s kamen ihm bekannt vor.

Er gab Ron das Buch ein paar Minuten später zurück, deutlich bewusst, dass alle versuchten ihn nicht anzusehen, als er sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Als er Ginnys kleine Hand an seiner eigenen spürte, nahm er sie und er fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise sehr getröstet durch diese einfache Handlung.

**Er suchte den Brief nach jedem einzelnen davon ab, und jedes war wie ein freundliches kleines Winken, das er flüchtig hinter einem Schleier erspähen konnte. Der Brief war ein ungeheurer Schatz, ein Beweis dafür, dass Lily Potter gelebt hatte, wirklich gelebt hatte,**

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund um zu wieder sprechen, natürlich hatte Lily ihn geliebt, aber Remus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, seine Augen sagte, dass dies Gedanken waren, auf die Harry keine Kommentare brauchte.

**dass ihre warme Hand sich einst über dieses Pergament bewegt hatte, die Tintenspur dieser Buchstaben gezogen hatte, dieser Wörter, Wörter über ihn, Harry, ihren Sohn.**

Ron sah seinen besten Freund erneut an, bevor er weiterlas, er hat nie vollkommen verstanden, wie hart es für Harry war seine Eltern zu kennenzulernen. Keine echte Erinnerung an sie zu haben, wo ein Brief wie dieser ein so kostbarer Schatz war. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er immer so eifersüchtig auf Harry gewesen war. (für die meisten Dinge hatte Harry nie Kontrolle gehabt.)

Molly hingegen fing an zu weinen und Arthur hielt sie, sie wollte Harry umarmen. Aber sie hielt sich zurück, da Harry so oder so schon unbequem drein sah, dies zu hören mit allen anderen im Raum.

**Ungeduldig rieb er sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augen und las den Brief noch einmal, und diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf die Bedeutung. Es war, als würde er einer Stimme lauschen, an die er sich vage erinnerte.**

**Sie hatten eine Katze gehabt … vielleicht war sie, wie seinen Eltern, in Godric´s Hollow umgekommen …**

„Nein, ich hab mich um Rusty gekümmert und ihn schließlich zu Arabella Figg gegeben.", sagte Remus. „Ich glaube sie nennt ihn Mr. Tibbles."

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry geschockt.

„Ja", sagte Remus, „Als ich gehört habe, dass sie dich im Auge behält, dachte ich es wäre das beste, wenn er in deiner Nähe sein würde… er hat dich geliebt, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du ihm immer am Schwaz gezogen hast."

**oder aber geflohen, als niemand mehr da war, um sie zu füttern … Sirius hatte ihm seinen ersten Besen gekauft… seine Eltern hatten Bathilda Bagshot gekannt; hatte Dumbledore sie einander vorgestellt? **_**Dumbledore hat immer noch seinen Tarnumhang**_** … das kam ihm irgendwie komisch vor …**

„Worauf wir offenbar keine Antwort bekommen werden, obwohl wir Dumbledore selbst in dieses Raum haben um ihn zu fragen.", sagte George beleidigt und dann grinste er seinen Schulleiter an.

**Harry hielt inne und dachte über die Worte seiner Mutter nach. Warum hatte Dumbledore James Tarnumhang an sich genommen? Harry erinnerte sich deutlich daran, dass sein Schulleiter vor Jahren zu ihm gesagt hatte:**_** Ich brauche keinen Umhang, um unsichtbar zu werden.**_** Vielleicht hatte er ein weniger begabtes Ordensmitglied ihn zu Hilfe nehmen müssen und Dumbledore hatte ihn überbracht? Harry las weiter … **

_**Würmchen war her**_** … Pettigrew, der Verräter, wirkte „niedergeschlagen", tatsächlich? War ihm bewusst, dass er James und Lily zum letzten Mal sah?**

Mehr knurren kam von Remus und Sirius, obwohl sie diesmal nicht die einzigen waren, die wütend waren.

**Und schließlich wieder Bathilda, die erstaunliche Geschichten über Dumbledore erzählte: **_**es erscheint unglaublich, dass Dumbledore**_** – **

**Dass Dumbledore was?**

„Seht ihr, Harry will es auch wissen", sagte Fred.

„Ruhe, Fred", sagte Molly.

„Ich nehme an, das wir darauf auch keine Antwort bekommen oder Sir?", fragte George und Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf.

**Doch es gab eine Vielzahl von Dingen, die bei Dumbledore unglaublich erscheinen könnte; dass er einmal schlechte Noten in einer Prüfung in Verwandlung bekommen hatte, zum Beispiel, oder dass er wie Aberforth angefangen hatte, mit Ziegen zu zaubern…**

Alle lachten darüber.

**Harry stand auf und ließ den Blick über den Boden schweifen: Vielleicht lag hier irgendwo der Rest des Briefes. Er hob Papiere auf und behandelte sie in seinen Eifer genauso rücksichtslos wie der Erste, der hier alles durchsucht hatte; er riss Schubladen auf, schüttelte Bücher aus, stieg auf einen Stuhl , um mit der Hand über den Schrank zu streichen, und kroch unter das Bett und einen Sessel.**

**Endlich, er lag gerade mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden, entdeckte er etwas wie einen Papierfetzen unter der Kommode. Als er ihn hervorzog, stellte sich heraus, dass es das weitgehend erhaltende Foto war, das Lily in ihrem Brief erwähnt hatte. Ein schwarzhaariges Baby flog auf einem winzigen Besen ins Bild und wieder hinaus, mit schallendem Gelächter, und ein Paar Beine, die zu James gehört haben mussten, jagten ihm hinterher.**

Mehrere Leute kicherten darüber, und es gab viele „Aw" s von den Mädchen im Raum (Harry war der Meinung, dass sogar McGonagall ein Aw entwichen war, aber er war sich nicht sicher), obwohl Fred und George haben es auch gesagt und kicherten jetzt über Harry.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es wirklich sehen", sagte Hermine und sagte, was die meisten im Raum dachten.

„ich zeig es dir, wenn wir zurück zum Grimmauld Platz kommen", kicherte Sirius, obwohl die Rückkehr in das Haus ihn nicht gerade fröhlich stimmte.

**Harry steckte das Foto zusammen mit Lilys Brief in seine Tasche und suchte dann wieder nach dem zweiten Blatt.**

**Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass der Rest des Briefes seiner Mutter verschwunden war. War er einfach verloren gegangen in den sechzehn Jahren, seit er geschrieben worden war, oder war er von dem, der das Zimmer durchsucht hatte, mitgenommen worden, wer auch immer es war?**

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er derjenige war, der das Haus durchsucht hatte, aber dachte es sei unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte er in dieses Haus gehen um etwas von Black mitzunehmen? Allerdings wusste er warum er das hier haben wollte. Er wusste das Lily den Brief unterschrieben hatte und er wusste, wie es ihm geh würde, wenn er diese Worte sehen würde.

**Harry las das erste Blatt erneut durch und suchte diesmal nach Hinweisen, weshalb das zweite Blatt wertvoll hätte sein können. Sein Spielzeugbesen war für die Todesser wohl kaum interessant … das Einzige, was in seinen Augen hier vielleicht einen Nutzen haben konnte, war die mögliche Information über Dumbledore. **_**Es erscheint unglaublich, dass Dumbledore**_** – was?**

„**Harry? Harry! **_**Harry!**_**"**

„**Ich bin hier!", rief er. „ Was ist passiert?"**

„Du bist gegangen ohne uns beschein zu sagen" Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, wieder einmal ein wenig sauer, dass Harry einfach gegangen war, wohl wissend wie besorgt sie im Moment sein würde.

„Ich hab dich schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

**Draußen vor der Tür war Fußgetrappel zu hören und Hermine stürzte herein.**

„**Wir sind aufgewacht und wusste nicht, wo du bist!", sagte sie atemlos. Sie wandte den Kopf und rief über die Schulter:**

„**Ron, ich hab ihn gefunden!"**

**Rons verärgerte Stimme tönte von weit entfernt, einige Stockwerke tiefer.**

„**Gut! Sag ihm von mir, dass er ´n Mistkerl ist!"**

„Du bist ein Mistkerl", sagte Fred und George gleichzeitig.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit euch gesprochen hat", sagte Tonks und die Zwillinge grinsten sich an.

„**Harry, verschwinde bitte nicht einfach, wir hatten so was von Angst! Wieso bist du eigentlich hier raufgekommen?" Sie sah sich in dem durchwühlten Zimmer um. „Was hast du gemacht?"**

„**Sieh mal, was ich eben gefunden habe." **

**Er hielt ihr den Brief seiner Mutter hin.**

Hermine lächelte traurig, zufrieden dass er sie den Brief lesen lassen würde, wohl wissend wie wichtig und privat das für ihn war (nicht das es immer noch privat für ihn war, aber sie wusste, dass er es mit den meisten Personen hier im Raum nicht geteilt hätte, wenn es nicht im Buch vorgekommen wäre).

**Hermine nahm ihn und las ihn, während Harry sie beobachtete. Als sie das Ende der Seite erreicht hatte, blickte sie zu ihm auf. **

„**Oh, Harry …"**

„**Und das hier hab ich auch noch."**

**Er reichte ihr das eingerissene Foto, und Hermine lächelte über das Baby, das auf dem Spielzeugbesen ständig herbeigeflogen kam und wieder verschwand.**

„**Ich hab nach dem Rest des Briefes gesucht", sagte Harry, „aber er ist nicht hier."**

**Hermine sah sich um.**

„**Hast du dieses ganze Chaos veranstaltet, oder war das schon so, als du reinkamst?"**

„**Jemand hat vor mir alles durchsucht", sagte Harry. **

„**Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Jedes Zimmer, in das ich auf dem Weg nach oben geschaut habe, war durcheinander. Worauf, glaubst du, waren die aus?"**

„**Auf Informationen über den Orden, falls es Snape war."**

Snape rollte mit den Augen „es würde für mich keinen Grund geben dorthin zurückzugehen um Informationen zu suchen. Der Orden wird schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass nicht wertvollen zurückbleibt."

„Ha! Also gibst du zu dass du ein Todesser bist, der versucht Informationen von uns zu stehlen", sagte Sirius, obwohl sein Tonfall eher hänselnd war als angreifend.

Snape rollte nur mit den Augen.

„**Aber eigentlich hat er schon alles, was er braucht, ich meine, er war doch **_**im**_** Orden, oder?"**

„**Nun ja", sagte Harry, der erpicht darauf war, über seinen Theorie zu sprechen, „Was ist mit Informationen über Dumbledore? Die zweite Seite des Briefes zum Beispiel. Kennst du diese Bathilda, die meine Mum erwähnt, weißt du, wer sie ist?"**

„**Wer?"**

„Du weißt nicht wer Bathilda ist!", rief Fred.

„Merlin, sogar Harry wusste wer sie war!"; sagte George.

„Er hat nicht den Nachnamen genannt, wie soll ich also…", fing Hermine an.

„Und nun entschuldigst du dich auch noch", sagte George und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir.

„**Bathilda Bagshot, die Autorin von -"**

„_**Geschichte der Zauberei**_**", sagte Hermine und sah interessiert aus. „Deine Eltern haben sie also gekannt? Sie war eine sagenhafte magische Historikerin."**

„**Und sie lebt noch", sagte Harry, „und zwar in Godric´s Hollow, Rons Tantchen Muriel hat bei der Hochzeit von ihr gesprochen. Sie kannte außerdem Dumbledores Familie. Wär doch ziemlich interessant, mit ihr zu reden, oder?"**

**Das Lächeln, das Hermine ihm schenkte, war Harry ein wenig zu verständnisvoll.**

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu verständnisvoll bin, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Ist schon gut, aber du solltest daran wirklich in der Zukunft arbeiten", sagte Harry kichernd.

**Er nahm den Brief und das Foto wieder an sich und steckte sie in den Beutel um seinen Hals, damit er Hermine nicht anschauen und sich verraten musste.**

„**Ich verstehe, warum du liebend gern mit ihr über deine Mum und deinen Dad reden würdest, und auch über Dumbledore", sagte Hermine. „Aber das würde uns bei unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen nicht so recht weiterbringen, oder?"**

„Sei nicht so vernünftig Hermine, der Junge hat gerade eine sehr emotionale Phase, da er den Brief seiner Mutter zum ersten Mal gelesen hat", sagte Fred und ignorierte gekonnt den Blick seiner Mutter.

**Harry antwortete nicht und sie fuhr eilig fort: **

„**Harry, ich weiß, dass du unbedingt nach Godric´s Hollow willst, aber ich habe Angst … Ich habe Angst, weil diese Todesser uns gestern so leicht gefunden haben. Ich habe einfach mehr denn je das Gefühl, dass wir den Ort meiden sollten, wo eine Eltern begraben sind, ich bin sicher, die erwarten, dass du ihn besuchst."**

„Ich glaube Miss Granger sagt da etwas sehr kluges", sagte McGonagall, „es würde sehr gefährlich sein an Orte zu gehen, die mit ihnen verbunden sind, Potter."

„Ähm…gibt es nicht auch eine Verbindung zwischen Grimmauld Place und Harry?", sagte Bill.

„Ja, aber der Grimmauld Platz hat sehr viele Schutzzauber auf seinem Haus liegen und zwar welche, die nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun haben", sagte McGonagall. „Ich bezweifle, dass die Todesser darein können.

„**Es ist nicht nur das", sagte Harry und vermied es nach wie vor, sie anzusehen. „Muriel hat bei der Hochzeit so einiges über Dumbledore erzählt. Ich will die Wahrheit wissen …"**

**Er berichtete Hermine alles, was Muriel ihm erzählt hatte. Als er fertig war, sagte Hermine: „Natürlich, ich verstehe, warum dich das geärgert hat, Harry – "**

„**Ich bin nicht verärgert", log er.**

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, wie konnte er glauben, dass sie ihm das abkaufte?

„**Ich würde nur gerne wissen, ob es wahr ist oder nicht – "**

„**Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass du die Wahrheit von einer gehässigen alten Frau wie Muriel erfährst, oder von Rita Kimmkorn? Wie kannst du ihnen glauben? Du kanntest Dumbledore!"**

„**Das dachte ich auch", murmelte er.**

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum denke ich so?"  
>„Nun Harry, wenn du keine Antwort darauf hast, dann bezweifle ich, dass einer von uns sie hat", kicherte Sirius.<p>

„Ich denke das ist einfach weil du trauerst", sagte Hermine sanft. „Die weise wie Menschen mit ihrem Schmerz umgehen ist anders für jeden."

„**Aber du weißt, wie viel Wahrheit in allem steckte, was Rita Kimmkorn über dich geschrieben hat! Doge hat Recht, wie kannst du zulassen, dass diese Leute deine Erinnerungen an Dumbledore trüben?"**

**Er sah weg, wollte den Unmut nicht zeigen, den er verspürte. Da war es wieder: Such dir aus, was du glauben willst. Er sollte die Wahrheit. Warum waren alle so dahinterher, dass er sie nicht erfahren sollte?**

„Weil es lustig ist, dinge verhindern zu wollen, die du willst.", schlug Ron vor.

„Klar, dass ist ganz bestimmt die Antwort", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„**Wollen wir runter in die Küche?", schlug Hermine nach einer kleinen Weile vor. „Was zum Frühstücken suchen?"**

**Er willigte ein, wenn auch widerstrebend, und folge ihr hinaus auf den Treppenabsatz, an der zweiten Tür vorbei, die sich hier befand. Unter einem kleinen Schild, das er im Dunkeln nicht bemerkt hatte, waren tiefe Kratzer im Lack. Er blieb oben an der Treppe stehen, um es zu lesen. Es war ein wichtigtuerisches Schildchen, sorgfältig mit der Hand beschriftet, etwa von der Art, wie Percy Weaslesy es an seiner Schlafzimmertür befestigt hätte:**

Die Weasley Geschwister kicherten darüber. Percy, allerdings sah Harry kalt an für diesen Gedanken.

_**Kein Eintritt**_

_**Ohne die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis von **_

_**Regulus Arcturus Black**_

**Harry spürte, wie Erregung ihn durchsickerte, war sich aber zunächst nicht sicher, warum.**

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe…es war soweit, nun würden sie herausfinden, ob sein Bruder das Medaillon an sich genommen hatte oder nicht.

**Er las die Aufschrift noch einmal. Hermine war schon eine Treppe weiter unten.**

„**Hermine", sagte er und war überrascht, dass seine Stimme so ruhig klang. „Komm noch mal hier hoch."**

„**Was ist los?"**

„**R.A.B. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gefunden."**

Alle fingen an immer mehr interessierter zu schauen und setzten sich an die Kanten ihrer Stühle.

**Ein Keuchen war zu hören, dann rannte Hermine die Stufen wieder herauf.**

„**In dem Brief von deiner Mutter? Aber mir ist nichts aufgefallen – "**

**Harry schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Schild von Regulus. Sie las es, dann packte sie Harry so fest am Arm, dass er zusammenzuckte.**

„Ich hasse es wenn du das tust", grummelte Harry.

„Sorry", lächelte Hermine unschuldig und keiner von beiden bemerkte Rons Grimasse.

„**Sirius Bruder?", flüsterte sie.**

„**Er war ein Todesser", sagte Harry. „Sirius hat mir von ihm erzählt, er hat sich ihnen angeschlossen, als er noch ganz jung war, und dann bekam er kalte Füße und versuchte auszusteigen – deshalb haben sie ihn getötet."**

Sirius seufzte, hoffend, dass sein Bruder wirklich das Medaillon an sich genommen gatte, aber er fühlte sich auch schuldig über die Gefühle, die er sein halbes Leben gegenüber seinem Bruder hatte.

„**Das passt!", keuchte Hermine. „Wenn er ein Todesser warn, dann hatte er Zugang zu Voldemort, und als er seine Illusionen verloren hatte, wollte er Voldemort vermutlich stürzen!"**

**Sie ließ Harry los, beugte sich über das Treppengeländer und schrie: „Ron! RON! Komm hier rauf, schnell!"**

**Eine Minute später tauchte Ron auf, schnaufend und den Zauberstab in seiner Hand bereit.**

„Ähm…Sorry, dass ich dich erschreckt habe", sagte Hermine zu Ron, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er weiterlas.

„**Was ist los? Wenn es wieder Riesenspinnen sind, will ich erst frühstücken, bevor ich –"**

„Bevor du was?", fragte Fred erstaunt.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber er hatte auch den Gedanken, dass er irgendetwas mit der Spinne gemacht hatte, und das war im Moment das letzte woran er denken wollte.

**Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das Schild an Regulus Tür, auf das Hermine stumm deutete. **

„**Was? Das war Sirus Bruder, oder? Regulus Arcturus … Regulus … **_**R.A.B.!**_**Das Medaillon – meint ihr nicht –?"**

„**Das werden wir gleich herausfinden", sagte Harry. Er drückte gegen die Tür: Sie war verschlossen. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Klinke und sagte: „**_**Alohomora.**_**" Ein Klicken war zu hören und die Tür schwang auf.**

**Sie traten gemeinsam über die Schwelle und spähten umher. Das Schlafzimmer von Regulus war ein wenig kleiner als das von Sirius, doch auch hier konnte man vergangene Pracht erahnen. Während Sirus unbedingt seine Verschiedenheit vom Rest der Familie hatte kundtun wollen, war Regulus bemüht gewesen, das Gegenteil zu betonen.**

Sirius zog eine Grimasse, warum musste sein Bruder Slytherin so lieben? Er wusste, dass Regulus mutig genug war um ein Gryffindor zu sein…sie hätten in einem Haus sein können.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als er ob er eine Wahl gehabt hätte", sagte Snape. „Er wusste was ihm drohen würde, wenn er die Familientradition brechen würde."

„Wie kannst du dass schon wissen?", schnauzte Sirius ihn wütend an.

„Weil ich, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, mit Regulus gesprochen habe, als er nach Hogwarts kam", sagte Snape. „Es war ganz schon kalt von dir, nicht mehr mit deinem Bruder zu reden, nur weil er nicht in deinem Haus war."

„Ich hab nicht aufgehört mit ihm zu reden", zischte Sirius der etwas errötete bei dieser Anschuldigung. Was Snape sagte war nicht ganz unwahr, aber es war nicht, weil er ein Slytherin war. Es war, weil sie einfach nichts gemeinsam hatten, nachdem sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatten. Regulus hatte einfach immer das gemacht, was seine Eltern erfreuen würde und Sirius hat das einfach nicht ausgehalten.

**Die Slytherin-Farben Smaragdgrün und Silber waren hier überall zu sehen, sie schmückten das Bett, die Wände und das Fenster. Das Familienwappen der Blacks war detailgetreu über das Bett gemalt, zusammen mit dem Wahlspruch **_**Toujours pur**_**. Darunter hing eine Sammlung vergilbter Zeitungsausschnitte, nebeneinandergeklebt zu einer vieleckigen Collage. Hermine durchquerte das Zimmer, um sie näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. **

„**Die sind alle Über Voldemort", sagte sie. „Regulus war offenbar schon einige Jahre lang Fan von ihm, bis er sich dann den Todessern anschloss …"**

Sirius grunzte, wie sollte er denn bitte mit seinem Bruder zurechtkommen, wenn er solche Dinge tat…und trotzdem fühlte er sich, als hätte er es versuchen sollen.

**Eine kleine Staubwolke stieg von den Bettbezügen auf, als sie sich setzte, um die Zeitungsausschnitte zu lesen. Harry hatte unterdessen noch ein Foto entdeckt; eine Quidditch-Mannschaft aus Hogwarts lächelte und winkte aus dem Bilderrahmen. Er trat näher und sah die Schlangenembleme auf ihren Brüsten: Slytherins. Regulus war sofort zu erkennen, er war der Junge, der in der Mitte in der vorderen Reihe saß: Er hatte das gleiche dunkle Haar und den leicht hochmütigen Blick seines Bruders, allerdings war er kleiner, schmächtiger und um einiges weniger hübsch, als Sirius es gewesen war. **

„Nun, danke Harry", sagte Sirius und sah stolz drein über die ganzen Komplimente.

„**Er hat als Sucher gespielt", sagte Harry.**

„Ja, und er war ziemlich gut", sagte Sirius, „natürlich haben sie bis zu meinem Schulschluss nie ein Spiel gewonnen."

**Was?", sagte Hermine geistesabwesend; sie war immer noch in die Zeitungsabschnitte über Voldemort vertieft.**

„**Er sitzt in der Mitte der vorderen Reihe, da, wo der Sucher … ist ja auch egal", sagte Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass niemand zuhörte: Ron suchte auf Händen und Knien unter dem Kleiderschrank. Harry sah sich im Zimmer nach möglichen Verstecken um und ging zum Schreibtisch. Doch wieder hatte jemand vor ihm dort gesucht. Die Schubladen waren vor kurzem durchstöbert, ihr Staub aufgewirbelt worden, doch es war nichts Wertvolles darin. Alte Schreibfedern, überholte Lehrbücher, die so aussahen, als wären sie grob behandelt worden, ein vor kurzem zertrümmertes Tintenfass, dessen klebriger Rest den Inhalt der Schublade bedeckte. **

„**Es gibt eine einfacherer Methode", sagte Hermine, als Harry sich die Tintenfinger an seiner Jeans abwischte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte: „**_**Accio Medaillon!"**_

**Nichts geschah. Ron, der in den Falten er ausgebleichten Vorhänge gesucht hatte, sah enttäuscht aus. **

„Nun, natürlich bin ich dass, dass bedeutet, dass dieses dämliche Medaillon nicht hier ist", sagte Ron.

„Das muss nicht wahr sein", sagte Dumbledore. „Es könnte ein Anti-Aufruf-Zauber auf dem Medaillon liegen, somit könnte es immer noch in dem Zimmer sein."

„**Das war´s dann also? Es ist nicht hier?"**

„**Oh, es könnte trotzdem hier sein, aber unter Gegenzaubern", sagte Hermine. „Unter Zaubern, die verhindern, dass es magisch aufgerufen wird, weißt du?"**

„**Wie die, die Voldemort auf das steinerne Becken in der Höhle gelegt hat", sagte Harry und erinnerte sich, dass er das falsche Medaillon nicht hatte aufrufen können.**

„**Wie sollen wir es dann finden?", fragte Ron.**

„**Wir suchen per Hand", sagte Hermine.**

„Arg, du weißt wie ich es hasse etwas per Hand zu machen", grummelte Ron.

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen über das grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„**Das ist eine gute Idee", erwiderte Ron, verdrehte die Augen und fing wieder an, die Vorhänge abzusuchen.**

**Sie durchkämmten über eine Stunde lang jeden Zentimeter des Zimmers, mussten am Ende jedoch feststellen, dass es Medaillon nicht da war. **

**Die Sonne war jetzt aufgangen; ihr Licht blendete sie sogar durch die schmutzigen Treppenhausfenster hindurch.**

„**Es könnte doch irgendwo anders im Haus sein", sagte Hermine in aufmunterndem Ton, während sie wieder nach unten gingen:**

„Oh", sagte Ginny als Hermine auf keuchte und die Zwillinge sahen sich an, sie alle dachten das gleiche.

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Wirst schon sehen", sagte Hermine und befahl ihm weiterzulesen.

**So wie Harry und Ron mehr und mehr den Mut verloren hatten, schien sie immer entschlossener geworden zu sein. „Ob er es nun geschafft hat, das Medaillon zu zerstören, oder nicht, er wollte es doch sicher vor Voldemort verstecken, oder? Erinnert ihr euch an all diese schrecklichen Dinge, die wir loswerden mussten, als wir letztes Mal hier waren? Diese Uhr, die Schrauben auf jeden abschoss, und die alten Umhänge, die versucht haben, Ron zu erwürgen; Regulus hat sie vielleicht dort hingetan, um das Versteck des Medallions zu schützen, auch wenn wir das damals nicht …"**

„Oh Merlin, das Medaillon", sagte Sirius, als Harrys und Rons Augen sich weiteten. „Ich kann nicht glauben…"

„Du weißt wo sich das Medaillon im Moment befindet", sagte Dumbledore und sah hochinteressiert drein.

„Ähm"; sagte Sirius erschrocken, „Wir haben es aussortiert…"

Eine erdrückende Stille brach herein und jeder der dies noch nicht wusste, sah verwirrt aus.

„Wartet mal, dieses Kapitel heißt Kreachers Geschichte", erinnerte Remus alle, „Und ihr wisst, dass dieser elf es mag Dinge von seiner Familie zu behalten.

„Richtig", sagte Sirius und fühlte sich etwas merkwürdig bei dem Gedanken auf Kreacher zu hoffen. „Ron, lies weiter."

**Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Sie stand da mit einem Fuß in der Luft und mit verdatterter Miene, wie jemand, der gerade einen Gedächniszauber verpasst bekommen hatte; sie schielte sogar ein wenig. **

„Arg, ich hasse diesen Blick", grummelte Ron, obwohl es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Der Blick selbst war anbetungswürdig, es war einfach nur, dass dieser Blick meinte, dass Hermine etwas herausgefunden hatte und nun zu vertieft in den Gedanken war, als ihnen richtig eine Antwort zu geben.

„ … **wussten", schloss sie flüsternd.**

„**Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Ron.**

„**Da war ein Medaillon."**

_Okay, diesmal hat sie uns nicht hundert Jahre warten lassen, bevor sie uns die Antwort gegeben hatte… das ist doch mal nett,_ dachte Ron.

„**Was?", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.**

„**In dem Schrank im Salon. Keiner konnte es öffnen. Und wir … wir …"**

**Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihm ein Backstein durch die Brust und in den Magen gerutscht. Nun fiel es ihm ein: Er hatte das Ding sogar in der Hand gehabt, als sie es herumgehen ließen und einer nach dem anderen versuchte, es aufzustemmen. Sie hatten es in einen Müllsack geworfen, zusammen mit der Schnupftabaksdose voll Warzhautpulver und mit der Spieldose, die alle schläfrig gemacht hatte …**

„**Kreacher hat jede Menge von diesen Sachen zurückgeklaut", sagte Harry. Das war die einzige Chance, die einzige schwache Hoffnung, die ihnen blieb, und er wollte sich daran festklammern, bis er gezwungen war sie aufzugeben. „ In seinem Schrank in der Küche hatte er ein richtiges Geheimlager. Kommt."**

**Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er die Treppe hinunter, und die anderen beiden polterten hinter ihm her. Sie machten so viel Lärm, dass sie auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle das Porträt von Sirus Mutter aufweckten.**

„_**Dreck! Schlammblüter! Abschaum!"**_**, kreischte sie**

Sirius zog eine Grimasse, allerdings schrie er nicht zurück, da er so aufgeregt war, was passiert war.

**ihnen nach, als sie in die Kellerküche stürmten und die Tür hinter sich zuschlugen. **

**Harry rannte quer durch den Raum, kam schlitternd vor der Tür von Kreachers Schrank zum Stehen und riss ihn auf. Da war das Nest aus schmutzigen alten Tüchern, im dem der Hauself einst geschlafen hatte, aber hier glitzerte nicht mehr der wertlose Plunder, den Kreacher geborgen hatte. Da war nichts weiter als ein altes Exemplar von **_**Noblesse der Natur: eine Genealogie der Zauberei.**_** Harry wollte einfach nicht glauben, was er sah, raffte die Tücher hoch und schüttelte sie. Eine tote Maus fiel heraus**

„Ihhh", kreischte Fleur, aber keiner schenke ihr irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit.

**und kullerte jämmerlich über den Boden. Ron stöhnte und war sich auf einen Küchenstuhl; Hermine schloss die Augen.**

„**Wir sind noch nicht fertig", sagte Harry, und er hob die Stimme und rief: „**_**Kreacher!"**_

„Was würde dir das bringen?", fragte Charlie. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du sein Meister bist."

„Eigentlich ist er das schon", sagte Sirius. „Wenn mein Testament so funktioniert hat wie beabsichtigt, dann gehört Kreacher ihm."

„Du hast einen Hauselfen geerbt?", schnappe Hermine. „Du kannst ihn nicht behalten…!"  
>„Hermine, das hatten wir schon mal, es ist zu gefährlich Kreacher jetzt zu befreien", erinnerte Remus sie, aber das hinderte sie nicht Harry weiter mit zu schlitzen verengten Augen anzusehen.<p>

„Wenn ich hören, dass du ihn misshandelst…", fing sie an.

„Komm schon Mine, du weißt, dass Harry das nicht tun würde", sagte Ron. „Auch nicht wenn er es eigentlich verdient hätte."

Hermine sah fast entspannt drein, bis Ron den letzten Part sagte und sie ihn nun anfunkelte. Ron zuckte nur, er war an den Blick gewöhnt (wohlwissend, dass der nicht allzu ernst gemeint war) und fing wieder an zu lesen.

**Es gab einen lauten **_**Knall**_**, und der Hauself, den Harry so widerwillig von Sirius geerbt hatte, erschien aus dem Nichts vor dem kalten und leeren Kamin: Er war klein, halb so groß wie ein Mensch, die fahle Haut hin ihm in Falten herunter, und weißes Haar spross üppig aus seinen Fledermausohren. Er trug immer noch den schmutzigen Lumpen, in dem sie ihn erstmals getroffen hatte, und der verächtliche Blick, den er auf Harry richtete, zeigte, dass seine Haltung zu seine**m **Besitzerwechsel sich genauso wenig verändert hatte wie sein Äußeres.**

„Und was soll das schon wieder bedeuten?", sagte Hermine und starrte wieder Harry an, aber er antwortete nicht und so las Ron einfach weiter.

„**Herr", krächzte Kreacher mit seiner Ochsenfroschstimme, verbeugte sich tief und murmelte zu seinen Knien: **

„**Zurück im alten Haus meiner Herrin mit dem Blutsverräter Weasley und der Schlammblüterin – "**

Mehrere Leute zischten, obwohl es eine Person in diesem Raum gab, der sich ernsthaft davon abzuhalten versuchte zu lachen. Der blonde Slytherin wusste, dass er verflucht werden würde, wenn er laut loslachen würde. Allerdings war es nicht das Blutverräter oder Schlammblut Kommentar, das ihn amüsierte, mehr war es die Tatsache, dass der Elf es tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„**Ich verbiete dir, irgendjemanden „Blutsverräter" oder „Schlammblut" zu nennen", knurrte Harry. Er hätte Kreacher mit seiner Schnauzennase und seinen blutunterlaufenden Augen selbst dann für ein ausgesprochen unliebsames Etwas gehalten, wenn der Elf Sirius nicht an Voldemort verraten hätte.**

„Was?", sagte Sirius wütend, aber die Farbe in seinem Gesicht verblasste.

„Wie konnte er das tun?", fragte Harry und fühlte wie sein Zorn gegenüber dem Elf nur noch steigerte.

„Keine Ahnung, es ist ja nicht so als könnte er einfach zu Voldemort gehen und ihm was zu erzählen", sagte Remus gedankenverloren. „Sirius hat ihm verboten das zu tun.

„Ähm… eigentlich", sagte Sirius und rutschte unruhig hin und her, er erinnerte sich gerade an etwas…etwas was er nur kurz gesehen hatte und nicht sicher war, ob er es sagen sollte. Würde er sich nicht damit auf Potters Seite schlagen, wenn er es sagen würde. Wollte er sich das wirklich antun? Und dann dachte er sich…wollte er wirklich damit enden, Leute zu foltern um den Dunklen Lord zu erfreuen.

„Was?", fragte Tonks.

„Draco sah sie für eine Sekunde an, sie war seine Cousine und dies war das erste Mal, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Es war merkwürdig, dass er das Mädchen gerne kennenlernen würde, sie es aber nicht wert war. Tonks lächelte ihn ermutigend an und er fing an zu sprechen ohne vorher richtig darüber nachgedacht zu haben. „Ein Elf ist bei uns vor ein paar Tagen aufgetaucht… Ich hab ihn nur kurz gesehen, aber er sah so aus, wie ihr ihn beschrieben habt."

„Das ist unmöglich" Sirius erbleicht noch mehr. „Kreacher kann nicht… er konnte nicht…"

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Harry. „ich weiß, dass Dobby zu mir gekommen war, obwohl er nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gehabt hatte. Außerdem Sirius, wann hast du Kreacher das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Ähm…", sagte Sirius Gedanken verloren und dann senkte er den Kopf. „Als ich ihm gesagt habe er solle aus der Küche verschwinden."

„Als du ihn angeschrien hast zu verschwinden", korrigierte Ginny und alle stöhnten.

„Dieser dumme, verdammte Elf", brummte Sirius und Ron fing wieder an zu lesen, obwohl seine Stimme auch leicht erhitzt klang.

„**Ich habe eine Frage an dich", sagte Harry, und sein Herz schlug ziemlich schnell, als er zu dem Elfen hinabblickte. „Und ich befehle dir, sie wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Verstanden?"**

„**Ja, Herr", sagte Kreacher mit einer neuerlichen tiefen Verbeugung. Harry sah, wie sich seine Lippen lautlos bewegten und zweifellos die Beleidigungen formten, die er nun nicht mehr aussprechen durfte.**

„**Vor zwei Jahren", sagte Harry und sein Herz hämmerte jetzt gegen seine Rippen, „War ein großes goldenes Medaillon oben im Salon. Wir haben es weggeworfen. Hast du es dir wieder genommen?"**

**Es blieb einen Moment lang still, in dem Kreacher sich aufrichtete und Harry direkt ins Gesicht sah. Dann sagte er: „Ja."**

„Nun zumindest hast du etwas getan, du verdammter schwach zu entschuldigender Elf", brummte Sirius.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um den Elfen zu verteidigen, aber sie konnte es nicht, nachdem was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Dumbledore wiederrum lächelte, sie hatten einen Horkrux und sie mussten nicht mal viel Energie hineinstecken um ihn zu bekommen.

„**Wo ist es jetzt?", fragte Harry triumphierend, während Ron und Hermine vor Freude strahlten. **

**Kreacher schloss die Augen, als könnte es nicht ertragen, mit anzusehen, wie sie auf sein nächstes Wort reagieren würden.**

„**Weg."**

„Verdammter Elf! Kannst du denn gar nichts richtig machen?", rief Sirius.

„Sirius, beruhig dich." Remus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Sirius atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus um sich besser unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„**Weg?", wiederholte Harry und seine Hochstimmung verflog. „Was soll das heißen, es ist weg?"**

**Der Elf zitterte. Er schwankte.**

„**Kreacher", sagte Harry scharf. „Ich befehle dir – "**

„**Mundungus Flecher", krächzte der Elf, die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen.**

„Arg", stöhnten mehrere Leute, aber keiner konnte ihre Worte übertönen, Tonks klang wirklich so als würde sie den Dieb umbringen. Nachdem er das Moody angetan hatte, blieb er immer noch ein Hindernis in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort indem er dieses wichtige Objekt stahl. Nein, nächstes Mal, wenn sie sich treffen würden, würde sie ihm das Leben wirklich zur Hölle machen.

Dumbledore, sah nun wieder erleichtert aus, es war möglich, dass der Hauself das Medaillon immer noch hatte, und wenn nicht, dann würde er keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben, um es von ihm zurückzubekommen.

„**Mundungus Flecher hat alles gestohlen: die Bilder von Miss Bella und Miss Zissy, die Handschuhe von meiner Herrin, den Merlinorden erster Klasse, die Kelche mit den Familienwappen und, und – "**

**Kreacher schnappte nach Luft: Seine eingefallene Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, dann riss er die Augen auf und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus.**

„ – _**und das Medaillon, das Medaillon von Herrn Regulus, Kreacher hat Unrecht getan, Kreacher hat seine Befehle nicht befolgt!"**_

**Harry reagierte instinktiv: Als Kreacher sich auf den Schürhaken stürzte, der im Kaminrost stand, warf er sich auf den Elfen und drückte ihn flach zu Boden.**

„Harry, nicht!", sagte Hermine automatisch.

„Er wird sich selbst verletzten Hermine", sagte Harry. „Was soll ich denn bitte tun?"

„Lass ihn", sagte Sirius dunkel.

**Hermines Schrei verschmolz mit dem von Kreacher, doch Harry brüllte lauter als die beiden: „Kreacher, ich befehle dir stillzuhalten!"**

**Er spürte, wie der Elf erstarrte, und ließ ihn los. Kreacher lag flach auf dem kalten Steinboden und Tränen strömten aus seinen faltigen Augen. **

„**Harry, lass ihn aufstehen!", flüsterte Hermine.**

„**Damit er sich mit dem Schürhaken schlagen kann?", schnaubte Harry und kniete sich neben dem Elfen nieder. **

„**Besser nicht. Nun, Kreacher, ich will die Wahrheit: Woher weißt du, dass Mundungus Fletcher das Medaillon gestohlen hat?"**

„**Kreacher hat ihn gesehen!", japste der Elf, und Tränen liefen ihm über die Schnauze und in den Mund voll angegrauter Zähne. „Kreacher hat gesehen, wie er aus Kreachers Schrank kam, die Hände voll mit Kreachers Schätzen. Kreacher sagte zu dem Tagedieb, dass er das lassen soll, aber Mundungus Fletcher lachte und – r-rannte …"**

„**Du hast behauptet, dass das Medaillon „von Herrn Regulus" war", sagte Harry. „Warum? Woher stammte es? Was hat Regulus damit zu tun? Kreacher, setz dich auf und erzähl mir alles, was du über dieses Medaillon weißt, und alles, was Regulus damit zu tun hat!"**

Sirius hörte auf dem Buch böse Blicke zu zuwerfen, wohl wissend, dass er nun etwas über seinen Bruder erfahren würde. Seine Wut über den Elfen hatte sich automatisch gelegt, denn er wollte diese Geschichte unbedingt hören.

**Der Elf setzte sich auf und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, legte sein nasses Gesicht zwischen die Knie und begann sich vor und zurück zu wiegen. Dann sprach er mit einer gedämpften, in der stillen, hallenden Küche aber deutlich vernehmbaren Stimme.**

„**Herr Sirius ist von zu Hause weggerannt, und ein Schaden war es nicht, denn er war ein böser Junge und hat mit seiner liederlichen Art das Herz meiner Herrin gebrochen.**

„Als ob sie eins gehabt hätte" Sirius konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, das zu sagen.

**Aber Herr Regulus hatte den gebührenden Stolz; er wusste, was er dem Namen der Blacks und der Würde seines reinen Blutes schuldig war. Jahrelang sprach er vom Dunklen Lord, der die Zauberer aus dem Verborgenem herausführen würde, damit sie über die Muggel und die Muggelstämmigen herrschen … und als er sechzehn Jahre alt war, schloss sich Herr Regulus dem Dunklen Lord an. So stolz, so stolz, so glücklich, dienen zu dürfen …**

„Sechszehn", stöhnte Sirius. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder jung gewesen war, aber nicht so jung.

Draco sah nachdenklich aus, wenn es wahr war, dass er Leute folterte und zu Treffen mit den Todessern ging, dann bedeutete das auch für ihn, ein Todesser in so einem Alter zu werden. Das bedeutete schon in ein paar Monaten. Dieser Gedanken ließ ihn unwohl werden, obwohl, er wollte das doch immer werden, er hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es schon so früh wäre.

**Und eines Tages, ein Jahr nachdem er sich angeschlossen hatte, kam Herr Regulus herunter in die Küche, um Kreacher aufzusuchen. Herr Regulus hatte Kreacher immer gemacht. Und Herr Regulus sagte … er sagte…"**

**Der Elf wiegte sich nun schneller.**

„ **.. er sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord nach einem Elfen verlangte."**

„Warum würde er einen Elfen brauchen?", fragte Ron.

Dumbledore seufzte, aber beantwortete die Frage nicht. Er könnte sich vorstellen, warum Voldemort einen Elfen gebrauchen könnte und nichts davon würde gesund sein, für den armen Elf.

„**Voldemort brauchte einen **_**Elfen**_**?", wiederholte Harry und wandte sich zu Ron und Hermine im, die genauso verdutzt wirkten wie er.**

„**O ja", stöhnte Kreacher. „Und Herr Regulus hatte ihm Kreacher angeboten. Es sei eine Ehre, sagte Herr Regulus, eine Ehre für ihn und für Kreacher, der unbedingt alles tun müsse, was der Dunkle Lord ihm befehle … und dann müsse er wieder nach Hause k-kommen."**

**Kreacher wiegte sich noch schneller und schluchzte bei jedem seiner Atemzüge.**

„**Also ging Kreacher zum Dunklen Lord. Der Dunkle Lord sagte Kreacher nicht, was sie tun würden, aber er nahm Kreacher mit zu einer Höhle im Meer. Und nach der Höhle kam eine Felsenhalle und in der Felsenhalle war ein großer schwarzer See …"**

**Harry sträubten sich die Haare im Nacken. Kreachers krächzende Stimme schien quer über dieses dunkle Wasser zu ihm zu kommen. Er hatte das, was geschehen war, so klar vor Augen, als ob er selbst dabei gewesen wäre. **

Harry zog eine Grimasse, es würde also schon wieder eine traumatisierende Erinnerung geben, die er zu all den hinzufügen musste, die er eh schon hatte.

„ … **da war ein Boot …"**

**Natürlich war da ein Boot gewesen; Harry kannte das Boot, geisterhaft grün und klein, verhext, damit es einen Zauberer und ein Opfer auf die Insel in der Mitte bringen konnte. So also hatte Voldemort die magischen Barrieren um den Horkrux getestet: indem er sich ein Wegwerfgeschöpf auslieh, einen Hauselfen …**

„Das ist wiederlich", sagte Hermine und Sirius sah sie an und gab ihr einen Blick, der sagt, dass er ihr total zustimme. Nicht mal er wollte das Kreacher zu so etwas wie einem Wegwerfgeschöpf benutzt wurde.

„**Da war ein B-Becken voller Zaubertrank auf der Insel. Der D-Dunkle Lord befahl Kreacher ihn zu trinken …"**

**Den Elfen schüttelte es am ganzen Körper.**

„**Kreacher trank, und während er trank, sah er schreckliche Dinge … Kreachers Eingeweide brannten … Kreacher schrie nach Herrn Regulus, dass er ihn rettete, er schrie nach seiner Herrin Black, aber der Dunkle Lord lachte nur … er befahl Kreacher, den ganzen Zaubertrank auszutrinken … er ließ ein Medaillon in das leere Becken fallen … er füllte es wieder mit dem Zaubertrank.**

**Und dann fuhr der Dunkle Lord davon und ließ Kreacher auf der Insel …"**

„Armer Kreacher", seufzte Hermine, die einzige die ihre Sympathie gegen über dem Elf öffentlich seigte, aber der Rest fühlte es.

**Harry konnte es vor sich sehen. Er sah Voldemorts weißes, schlangenartiges Gesicht in der Dunkelheit verschwinden, diese roten Augen, die mitleidslos auf den um sich schlagenden Elfen gerichtet waren, dessen Tod innerhalb von Minuten eintreten würde, sobald er dem verzweifelten Durst nachgeben würde, den der brennende Zaubertrank bei seinem Opfer verursachte … doch an dieser Stelle setzte Harrys Phantasie aus, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Kreacher entkommen war.**

„**Kreacher brauchte Wasser, er kroch zum Rand der Insel, und er trank aus dem schwarzen See … und Hände, tote Hände, kamen aus dem Wasser und zerrten Kreacher unter die Oberfläche …"**

„Inferi!", keuchte Bill und die meisten kreischten auf.

„**Wie bist du da rausgekommen?", fragte Harry und war nicht überrascht, dass er sich selbst flüstern hörte.**

**Kreacher hob seinen hässlichen Kopf und sah Harry mit seinen großen, blutunterlaufenden Augen an.**

„**Herr Regulus hat Kreacher gesagt, dass er zurückkommen müsse", sagte er.**

„**Ich weiß – aber wie bist du den Inferi entkommen?"**

**Kreacher schien nicht zu verstehen. **

„Er ist disappariert Harry", erklärte Remus, „Ich nehme mal, so wie du im Buch reagierst, dass ein Apprierschutz auf der Höhle liegt, so das Zauberer nicht rein oder raus apparieren können, aber Elfenmagie wirkt anders als unsere und so können sie viele Dinge tun, die wir nicht können."

Harry nickte einfach mit dem Kopf, obwohl er sich fragte, warum Voldemort so dumm sein konnte und etwas benutze was so leicht fliehen konnte, wie durch einfaches disapparieren.

„**Herr Regulus hat Kreacher gesagt, dass er zurückkommen müsse", wiederholte er. **

„**Ich weiß, aber – "**

„**Na, das ist doch klar, Harry, oder?", sagte Ron. „Er ist disappariert!"**

„**Aber … man konnte in dieser Höhle nicht rein – und rausapparieren", sagte Harry, „sonst hätte Dumbledore –"**

„**Elfenmagie ist anders als Zauberermagie, oder?", sagte Ron. „Ich meine, sie können in Hogwarts rein- und rausapparieren, und wir nicht."**

**Es herrschte Stille, während Harry all das verdaute. Wie hatte Voldemort einen solchen Fehler begehen können? Aber noch während er das dachte, fing Hermine an zu sprechen und ihre Stimme war eisig.**

„**Natürlich hielt es Voldemort für weit unter seiner Würde, von den Eigenarten der Hauselfen Notiz zu nehmen, genau wie all die Reinblüter, die sie wie Tiere behandeln … es wäre ihn nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie magische Kräfte besitzen könnte, die er nicht hat."**

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, „Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können."

„**Das Geheiß seines Herrn ist das oberste Gesetzt für den Hauselfen", psalmodierte Kreacher. „Kreacher wurde befohlen, nach Hause zu kommen, also ist Kreacher nach Hause gekommen …"**

„**Nun, dann hast du doch getan, was man dir befohlen hatte, oder?", sagte Hermine freundlich. „Du hast überhaupt keine Befehle missachtet!"**

„Spar dir deine Worte Hermine", sagte Ron zu ihr.

„Ronald, wie kannst du immer noch so über ihn reden, nach allem was wir gerade gehört haben?"; sagte Hermine. „Kreacher…"

„Wird nichts von dir akzeptieren, weil du Muggelgeborene bist", unterbrach Ron sie. „Ich hab nicht gesagt dass er deine Sympathie nicht verdient, ich hab nur gesagt, dass er es nicht akzeptieren wird."

„Oh", sagte Hermine, nicht sicher, was sie darauf noch antworten sollte.

**Kreacher schüttelte den Kopf und wiegte sich so schnell wie zuvor.**

„**Also, was ist passiert, als du zurückkamst?", fragte Harry.**

„**Was hat Regulus gesagt, als du ihm erzählt hast, was geschehen war?"**

„**Herr Regulus war sehr beunruhigt, sehr beunruhigt", krächzte Kreacher. „Herr Regulus hat Kreacher befohlen, versteckt zu bleiben und das Haus nicht zu verlassen. Und dann … es war eine kleine Weile später … kam Herr Regulus eines Nachts zu Kreacher in seinen Schrank, und Herr Regulus war seltsam, nicht wie sonst, sein Geist war verwirrt, Kreacher hat das gespürt … und er verlangte von Kreacher, dass er ihn zu der Höhle führt, der Höhle, in die Kreacher mit dem Dunklen Lord gegangen war…"**

Sirius fing an zu zittern und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er wusste, was sein Bruder getan hatte… wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er es schon seit die Inferi erwähnt wurden. Sein Bruder hatte sich selbst geopfert…aber warum, warum sollte Regulus so etwas Dummes tun?

**Und so waren sie aufgebrochen. Harry konnte sich die beiden lebhaft vorstellen, den verängstigten alten Elfen und den dünnen dunkelhaarigen Sucher, der Sirius so ähnlich gewesen war … Kreacher wusste, wie man den verborgenen Eingang zu der unterirdischen Felsenhalle öffnete, er wusste, wie man das kleine Boot hob; diesmal war es sein innig geliebter Regulus, der mit ihn zu der Insel mit dem Becken voll Gift übersetzte…**

An diesem Punkt ging Tonks zu Sirius und schlang seine Arme um ihn, sie erinnerte sich an Regulus, obwohl sie ihn nur einmal getroffen hatte, aber er war nett. Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass er in diese Höhle gehen würde umso zu sterben, aber sie wusste, dass Sirius das mehr schmerzte als alle anderen. Sie fühlte dann wie Remus eine Hand auf Sirius schulter legte und ihn an sich zog und sie wurde in der Mitte von ihnen zerquetscht.

„**Und er ließ dich den Zaubertrank trinken?", sagte Harry angewidert.**

„Nein Harry, Regulus hätte das nie getan", sagte Sirius mit einer dunklen Stimme, „Er hat diesen Elfen geliebt…"

Harry zuckte, als er verstand und der Rest des Raumes wurde still und steif. Die einzige Stimme im Raum war nun Ron der las.

**Aber Kreacher schüttelte den Kopf und weinte. Hermines Hände fuhren rasch zu ihrem Mund: Sie schien etwas verstanden zu haben.**

„**Herr R-Regulus nahm das Medaillon aus seiner Tasche, das aussah wie das des Dunkeln Lords", sagte Kreacher und Tränen strömten zu beiden Seiten seiner Schnauzennase hinab. „Und er befahl Kreacher, es zu nehmen und die Medaillons auszutauschen, wenn das Becken leer sei …"**

**Kreacher schluchzte nun mit einem Geräusch, das wie ein grobes Raspeln klang; Harry musste sich stark konzentrieren, um ihn zu verstehen.**

„**Und er befahl Kreacher – wegzugehen – ohne ihn. Und er sagte, Kreacher solle – nach Hause gehen – und meiner Herrin niemals erzählt – was getan hatte – sondern das erste Medaillon – zerstören. Und er trank – den ganzen Zaubertrank – und Kreacher vertauschte die Medaillons – und sah zu … wie Herr Regulus … unter Wasser gezogen wurde … und …"**

Sirius wurde wieder wütend über den Elfen, aber seine Wut war diesmal unnötig. Der Elf konnte nichts gegen die Befehle seines Meisters tun. Es war nur so viel einfacher den Elf zu hassen… als sich vorzustellen wie sein Bruder unter Wasser gezogen wurde von solchen Gestalten…und selber zu so einem wurde…im wurde schlecht.

„**Oh, Kreacher!", jammerte Hermine und weinte. Sie sank neben dem Elfen auf die Knie und wollte ihn umarmen. Schlagartig war Kreacher auf den Beinen und schreckte vor ihr zurück, ganz offensichtlich voller Abscheu.**

„**Das Schlammblut hat Kreacher berührt, er wird das nicht gestatten, was würde seine Herrin sagen?"**

„**Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du sie nicht „Schlammblut" nennen sollst", fauchte Harry, aber der Elf war schon dabei, sich selbst zu bestrafen: Er ließ sich hinfallen und hämmerte mit seiner Stirn auf den Fußboden.**

„**Mach, dass er aufhört – er soll aufhören!", schrie Hermine. „Oh, siehst du jetzt nicht, wie krank das ist, so wie sie gehorchen müssen?"**

Alle im Raum verstanden was sie meinte und manche Leute weinten über diese ganze Situation.

„**Kreacher – hör auf, hör auf!", rief Harry.**

**Der Elf lag auf dem Boden, keuchte und zitterte, rund um seine Schnauze glänzte grüner Schleim, dort, wo er sich geschlagen hatte, erschien bereits ein blauer Fleck auf seiner bleichen Stirn, seine Augen waren geschwollen, blutunterlaufen und schwammen in Tränen. Harry hatte noch nie etwas so Erbärmliches gesehen.**

„**Du hast das Medaillon nach Hause gebracht", drängte er unerbittlich weiter, denn er wollte unbedingt die ganze Geschichte erfahren. „Und du hast versucht, es zu zerstören?" **

„**Nichts, was Kreacher tat, hat irgendeine Spur darauf hinterlassen", stöhnte der Elf. „Kreacher hat alles versucht, alles was er wusste, aber nichts, nichts hat gewirkt … so viele mächtige Zauber waren auf dem Gehäuse. Kreacher war sicher, dass man es nur zerstören konnte, wenn man hineinkam, aber es wollte sich nicht öffnen … Kreacher bestrafte sich, er versuchte es wieder, er bestrafte sich, versuchte es wieder.**

Sirius seufzte, er wusste, dass sein Bruder es nicht gewollt hätte das Kreacher sich dafür bestrafte, wenn er das Medaillon nicht zerstören konnte. Er musste etwas deshalb unternehmen…nur für seinen Bruder würde er jetzt nett zu dem Elfen sein.

**Kreacher hat Befehle nicht befolgt, Kreacher konnte das Medaillon nicht zerstören! Und seine Herrin war verrückt vor Kummer, weil Herr Regulus verschwunden war, und Kreacher konnte ihr nicht sagen, was passiert war, nein, weil Herr Regulus ihm v-v-verboten hatte, irgendwem von der F-F-Familie zu erzählen, was in der Höhle passiert war …"**

**Kreacher begann so heftig zu schluchzen, dass keine zusammenhängenden Worte mehr zu hören waren. Hermine sah ihn mit tränenüberströmten Wangen an, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihn noch einmal anzufassen. Selbst Ron, der Kreacher nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, wirkte betrübt.**

„Ich bin nicht herzlos, Mann", sagte Ron und versuchte die Stimmung zu heben, aber es war ein schwacher Versuch, der nicht gelang.

**Harry setzte sich auf die Fersen und schüttelte den Kopf, um vielleicht auf einen klaren Gedanken zu kommen.**

„**Ich verstehe dich nicht, Kreacher", sagte er schließlich. „Voldemort hat versucht dich zu töten, Regulus starb, um Voldemort zu stürzen, und dennoch hast du Sirius mit Vergnügen an Voldemort verraten? Du bist mit Vergnügen zu Narzissa und Bellatrix gegangen und hast über sie Informationen an Voldemort weitergeleitet …"**

„Und er tut das jetzt schon", brummte Sirius, „und ich denke mal nicht, dass ich die Erlaubnis habe, ihn dafür umzubringen."

„Sirius, wie kannst du nur…", fing Hermine an.

„Es ist schwer für mich den Elf anzugucken und nicht an alles erinnert zu werden was ich an meiner Kindheit gehasst habe.", antwortete Sirius ehrlich, seine Augen wurden kalt. „Ich werde versuchen netter zu sein…aber wir müssen etwas wegen dieser Situation unternehmen… es ist für uns alle gefährlich."

„Da stimme ich zu", sagte Dumbledore, „aber jetzt wo wir es wissen, können wir es wahrscheinlich zu unserem Vorteil ausnutzen."

„**Harry, so denkt Kreacher nicht", sagte Hermine und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen. „Er ist ein Sklave; Hauselfen sind an schlechte, ja sogar grausame Behandlung gewöhnt; was Voldemort Kreacher angetan hat, war gar nicht so unüblich. Was bedeuten einem Elfen wie Kreacher schon Kriege unter Zauberern? Er ist den Leuten treu ergeben, die freundlich zu ihm sind, und Mrs Black muss das gewesen sein, und Regulus war es ganz sicher, und so hat er ihnen bereitwillig gedient und ihre Ansichten nachgeplappert. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", fuhr sie fort, als Harry gerade protestieren wollte, „nämlich dass Regulus es sich anders überlegt hat … aber das scheint er Kreacher nicht klargemacht zu haben, oder? Und ich glaube, ich weiß, warum. Kreacher und die Familie von Regulus waren alle sicherer, wenn sie sich an den alten Grundsatz des reinen Blutes hielten. Regulus versuchte sie alle zu schützen."**

Sirius funkelte das Buch an, warum musste Regulus so verdammt gutmütig sein und sich selbst für ihre dummen Eltern opfern.

„Hm, es scheint als hättest du die ganze recht mit deinem Bruder gehabt, Sirius", sagte Remus, um seinen Freund aufzuheitern. „Er würde einen guten Gryffindor abgeben."

„Yeah", grummelte Sirius. „Aber leider, musste seine noble Art verschwendet werden weil er bei seiner Familie war."

„**Sirius – "**

„**Sirus war schrecklich zu Kreacher, Harry, und da brauchst du gar nicht so zu schauen, du weißt, dass es stimmt. Kreacher war schon lange Zeit allein, als Sirius kam, um hier zu leben, und lechzte vermutlich nach ein bisschen Zuneigung. Ich bin sicher, „Miss Zissy" und „Miss Bella" waren furchtbar nett zu Kreacher, als er auftauchte, also hat er ihnen einen Gefallen getan und ihnen alles erzählt, was sie wissen wollten. Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass die Zauberer eines Tages dafür bezahlen müssen, wie sie die Hauselfen behandeln. Nun, Voldemort hat bezahlt … und Sirius auch."**

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Hermine zu Sirius über ihr letztes Kommentar…Eigentlich für den ganzen Absatz.

„Ist okay", sagte Sirius. „du hast Recht. Ich hab ihn nie gut behandelt sondern immer nur als Pest gesehen mit dem ich mich herumschlagen musste."

**Harry konnte ihr nichts entgegensetzen. Während er Kreacher beobachtete, der am Boden schluchzte, fiel ihm ein, was Dumbledore nur Stunden nach Sirius Tod zu ihm gesagt hatte: **_**Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius Kreacher jemals als ein Wesen mit Gefühlen betrachtete, die so heftig wie die eines Menschen sind**_**…**

Sirius zitterte. Er wusste das der Hauself Gefühle hatte, dass sie glücklich und traurig werden konnten wie Menschen. Allerdings, Dumbledore hatte Recht, er hat das nie auf Kreacher bezogen.

„**Kreacher", sagte Harry nach einer Weile, „wenn du meinst, du schaffst es, ähm … dann setz dich bitte auf."**

**Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Kreachers Schluckauf sich beruhigt hatte und Stille eintrat. Dann stemmte er sich hoch in eine sitzende Haltung und rieb sich mit den Fingerknöcheln wie ein kleines Kind.**

„**Kreacher, ich werde dich bitten, etwas zu tun", sagte Harry. Er warf Hermine einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu: Er wollte den Befehl freundlich erteilen, konnte aber gleichzeitig nicht so tun, als wäre es keiner. Doch offenbar war sie damit einverstanden, wie er seinen Tonfall geändert hatte: Sie lächelte aufmunternd.**

Fred, George und Ginny kicherten alle über Harrys und Hermines Zusammenspiel. Sie alle fühlten sich schlecht darüber, wie sie Kreacher behandelt hatten, und über all die Scherzte die sie über Hermines .R gemacht hatten (was noch lange nicht bedeutete, dass sie ihr jetzt damit helfen werden), wohlwissend, dass sie einen guten Grund hatte so hart wie möglich dafür zu kämpfen.

„**Kreacher, ich möchte, dass du bitte gehst und Mundungus Fletcher findest. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo das Medaillon – wo das Medaillon von Herrn Regulus ist. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Wir wollen das Werk, das Herr Regulus begonnen hat, vollenden, wir wollen – ähm – dafür sorgen, dass er nicht umsonst gestorben ist."**

Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf, er musste einen Weg finden das Medaillon zu zerstören, wenn sie zurück zum Grimmauld Platz kommen würden, für Regulus.

**Kreacher ließ die Fäuste sinken und blickte zu Harry auf. **

„**Mundungus Fletcher finden?", krächzte er.**

„**Und bring ihn hierher, zum Grimmauldplatz", sagte Harry. „Meinst du, du könntest das für uns tun?"**

**Als Kreacher nickte und aufstand, kam Harry plötzlich eine Idee. Er zog Hagrids Beutel hervor und nahm den falschen Horkrux heraus, das Ersatzmedaillon, in das Regulus die Botschaft an Voldemort gesteckt hatte. **

„**Kreacher, ich, ähm möchte, dass du das hier nimmst", sagte er und drückte dem Elfen das Medaillon in die Hand. „Es gehörte Regulus, und ich bin sicher, dass es in seinem Sinne ist, wenn du es als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit für das bekommst, was du – "**

„Ähm… Ich glaube du hättest das nicht machen sollen", sagte Sirius, wohlwissend wie der Elf reagieren würde.

„Wieso…es doch kein Kleidungstück, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, du würdest ihn nicht befreien", sagte Sirius. „Es ist nur… Hauselfen bekommen normalerweise keine solchen Dinge."  
>Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln.<p>

„**Das war der Overkill", sagte Ron, als der Elf einen Blick auf das Medaillon warf, erschrocken und jammervoll aufschrie und wieder zu Boden stürzte.**

**Sie brachten fast eine halbe Stunde, um Kreacher zu beruhigen, der so überwältigt war, ein Erbstück der Familie Black für sich ganz allein geschenkt zu bekommen, dass ihm die Knie zu weich wurden, um sich richtig auf den Beinen halten zu können. Als er endlich in der Lage war, ein paar wackelige Schritte zu machen, begleiteten sie ihn alle zu seinem Schrank, sahen zu, wie er das Medaillon gut in seine schmutzigen Tücher packte, und versicherten ihm, dass sie sich vorrangig um dessen Schutz kümmern würden, während er fort war.**

Ginny schnaubte, das Bild, wie der alte Hauself das tat, war einfach zu lustig. Alle sagen sie neugierig an (Hermine funkelte sie an).

„Sorry", sagte sie und lachte weiter.

**Dann verbeugte er sich jeweils tief vor Harry und Ron und machte sogar eine komische kleine Verrenkung in Hermines Richtung, vielleicht den Ansatz zu einem höflichen Gruß, ehe er mit dem üblichen **_**Knall**_** disapparierte. ****HH**

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Ron. „Ähm…Hermine."

„Ja", sagte Hermine.

Ron rutschte unruhig hin und her und seine Ohren wurden rot bevor er sagte, „es tut mir leid… wegen dieser Elfensache…ich wusste nicht das es so war."

„Ist okay, Ron", lächelte Hermine, mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Immerhin verstehst du es jetzt…jetzt müssen nur noch die anderen Tausend Zauberer und Hexen meine Sichtweise verstehen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das schaffst", kichert Ron und hielt das Buch in die Höhe. „Wer möchte als nächster lesen."

„Ich will", sagte Fred und nahm das Buch.

...

ich hoffe euch hat die Übersetzung gefallen. Ich persönlich finde, dass ich es immer besser schaffe englische Sätze in deutsch zu übersetzen.

Ich habe mich entschlossen morgen "Das Bestechungsgeschenk" hochzuladen und am Sonntag "Magie ist Macht"

Liebe Grüße JJ


	11. The Bribe

****So hier ist das nächste Kapitel, wie versprochen.

Hoffe es gefällt euch.

...

**Das Bestechungsgeschenk**, las Fred grinsen. „das klingt irgendwie Interessant."

Molly sah so aus, als würde sie genau das Gegenteil denken, aber sagte nichts.

**Wenn Kreacher aus einem See voller Inferi entkommen konnte, dann würde er höchstens ein paar Stunden brauche, um Mundungus zu fangen, davon war Harry überzeugt, und er streifte den ganzen Morgen in gespannter Erwartung im Haus herum.**

„Das ist nicht so einfach Harry", sagte Sirius. „Kreacher konnte nur vor den Inferi fliehen, da seine Magie anders funktioniert als unsere. Allerdings muss er Mundungus suchen, und der Wurm weiß wie man sich versteckt, wenn jemand hinter ihm her ist."

**Doch Kreacher kam an diesem Morgen nicht zurück, und auch nicht am Nachmittag. Als die Dämmerung anbrach, war Harry entmutigt und besorgt, und ein Abendessen, das überwiegend aus schimmligem Brot bestand, an dem Hermine erfolglos diverse Verwandlung ausprobiert hatte, änderte daran nichts.**

„Arg", stöhnte Ron, er hoffe ernsthaft, dass er das nicht in Zukunft essen musste.

„Essens Verwandlungen sind sehr schwer, es hat auch bei mir eine Weile gedauert, bis ich es konnte", sagte Molly, obwohl sie eher ihren jüngsten Sohn ansah. Er war schon immer ein begeisterter Esser und wurde umso stimmiger je hungriger er wurde.

„Ich kann sie immer noch nicht perfekt.", gab McGonagall zu.

„Wirklich, die große Verwandlungsmeisterin kann nicht…", fing Sirius an zu sagen, um seine alte und Lieblings Professorin zu hänseln.

„Es reicht Sirius!", sagte McGonagall heiß und gab ihm einen Blick, den er schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hat. Sirius lächelte sie an, er hatte dies vermisst, aber er entschied sich zu benehmen.

**Kreacher kehrte am nächsten Tag nicht zurück, und auch nicht am Tag darauf. Draußen auf dem Platz vor Nummer zwölf waren jedoch zwei kapuzenvermummte Männer aufgetaucht, die bis in die Nacht hinein dort blieben und in Richtung des Hauses starrten, das sie nicht sehen konnten.**

Alle zuckten.

„Wieso sind sie da?", fragte Molly. „Sie wissen doch nicht, dass Ron und die anderen hier sind, oder?"  
>„Ich denke nicht", sagte Dumbledore, „Sie hätten mehr Leute dort platziert, wenn sie wirklich wissen würden, dass Harry da wäre. Sie bewachen einfach nur alle Plätze, von denen sie denken, dass Harry da sein könnte."<p>

„Warum schickt der Dunkle Lord nicht Snape?", fragte Draco. „Wäre das nicht der schnellste Weg herauszufinden, ob Harry im Grimmauld Platz ist?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage", sagte Dumbledore und runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht hat er Voldemort erzählt, dass er nicht mehr in das Haus kann oder dass Harry oder die anderen nicht da sind."

„**Todesser, ganz sicher", sagte Ron, während er, Harry und Hermine sie von den Salonfenstern aus beobachteten. „Meint ihr, die wissen, dass wir hier drin sind?"**

„**Ich glaube nicht", sagte Hermine, obwohl sie verängstigt wirkte, „sonst hätten sie uns Snape auf den Hals gehetzt, oder?"**

„**Meinst du, er war schon hier drin, und Moodys Fluch hat ihm die Zunge gefesselt?", fragte Ron.**

„**Ja", sagte Hermine, „denn sonst hätte er denen sagen können, wie man reinkommt, oder?**

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich zum Grimmauld Platz gekommen und hab meiner Zunge erlaubt gebunden zu werden, damit ich einen Beweis hatte es nicht dem dunklen Lord zu erzählen", sagte Severus.

**Aber die stehen hier wahrscheinlich Wache, um zu sehen, ob wir auftauchen. Sie wissen schließlich, dass das Haus Harry gehört."**

„Woher wissen sie…?". Fing Harry an zu sagen, was Fred dazu brachte laut loszulachen und die nächste Zeile im Buch vorzulesen.

„**Woher –", begann Harry.**

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort", sagte Harry mit gespielter Ungeduld.

„ich weiß, wie oft hat er schon den befragten gefragt?", fragte George grinsen. „Wartest du darauf, dass dein Vergangenes Ich die Frage stelle, die dein Gegenwarts- und Zukunfts-Ich selbst haben?"

Fred rollte mit den Augen bei der Frage von seinem Zwilling, danach las er weiter.

„**Zauberertestamente werden vom Ministerium geprüft, erinnerst du dich? Die dürften wissen, dass Sirius dir das Haus hinterlassen hat."**

**Die Anwesenheit der Todesser draußen drückte die düstere Stimmung in Nummer zwölf noch mehr. Seit Mr. Weasleys Patronus hatten sie von niemandem außerhalb des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz auch nur ein Wort gehört und allmählich machte sich die Anspannung bemerkbar.**

Das Trio seufzte, die Belastung zeigte sich schon und sie waren erst ein paar Tage hier. Dies würde eine lange Suche werden.

**Unruhig und gereizt hatte Ron die unangenehme Gewohnheit entwickelt, mit dem Deluminator in seiner Tasche herumzuspielen: Das brachte vor allem Hermine zur Weißglut, die sich die Zeit des Wartens auf Kreacher mit den **_**Märchen von Beedle dem Barden**_** vertrieb und es nicht komisch fand, dass sie Lichter ständig an- und ausgingen.**

„Man…Ich frag mich warum Ron seine alte nervige Gewohnheit wieder aufgegriffen hat", sagte George und sah verdutzt drein-

Mehrere Leute kicherten, als Ron versuchte ein unverständiges Gesicht zu machen, als würde er nicht wissen worüber sein Bruder sprach, aber seine Ohren verrieten ihn.

„**Hör endlich auf damit!", schrie sie am dritten Abend von Kreachers Abwesenheit, als schon wieder sämtliches Licht im Salon verschwand.**

„'**Tschuldigung, 'Tschuldigung!", sagte Ron, klickte mit dem Deluminator und ließ die Lichter wieder angehen. „Ich merk gar nicht, dass ich das mache!"  
>„Kannst du dich denn nicht mit irgendwas Nützlichem beschäftigen?"<strong>

„**Womit denn, soll ich etwas Kindergeschichten lesen?"**

„**Dumbledore hat mir dieses Buch vererbt, Ron –„**

„– **und mir hat er den Deluminator vererbt, vielleicht soll ich ihn ja benutzen!"**

„Sir, ich wusste nicht, dass sie Ronnie Boy ein Geschenk geben, dass ihm mit seinen schrecklichen Flirt-Fähigkeiten hilft.", sagte Fred zu Dumbledore.

Dumbledore kicherte, es war selbstverständlich, dass er Ron den Deluminator nicht aus diesem Grund gegeben hatte, aber er wäre erfreut, wenn der Deluminator auch in diese Richtung funktionieren würde.

**Harry hatte das Gezanke satte und**

„Wow, Harry, du hast sechs Jahre gebraucht um zu bemerken, dass du ihr Gezanke nicht ertragen kannst!", sagte George.

**stahl sich aus dem Salon, ohne dass die beiden es bemerkten. Er schlug den Weg nach unten zu Küche ein, die er ständig aufsuchte, weil er sicher war, dass Kreacher höchstwahrscheinlich dort wiederauftauchen würde.**

„Eigentlich wird er immer dorthin apparieren, wo du gerade bist.", sagte Sirius.

**Auf halben Weg die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter hörte er jedoch ein leises Klopfen an der Haustür, dann metallische Klickgeräusche und das Rasseln der Kette.**

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Remus, er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand kam.

„Vielleicht ist es jemand vom Orden.", sagte Tonks, die ebenfalls unbehaglich drein sah. Genauso wie die meisten Leute im Raum. Ihre Worte schienen die anderen leicht zu beruhigen.

**Sämtliche Nerven in seinem Körper schienen sich zu spannen: Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, trat in die Schatten neben den abgeschlagenen Elfenköpfen und wartete. Die Tür hing auf: Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf den laternenbeschienenen Platz draußen, und eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt schon sich in die Halle und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der**

Die Spannung ihm Raum war erdrückend, als Fred las. Sie hofften, dass es niemand gefährliches war- Obwohl es wahrscheinlicher war, dass es ein Ordensmitglied war als ein Todesser, sie hatten schon zu viel Schlimmes in diesem Buch erlebt. Sie wussten, dass alles passieren konnte.

**Eindringling trat einen Schritt vor und Moodys Stimme fragte: „Severus Snape?" Dann erhob sich die Staubgestalt hinten in der Halle und stürmte auf ihn los, die tote Hand erhoben.**

„**Ich war es nicht, der dich getötet hat, Albus", sagte eine leise Stimme.**

**Der Bann brach: Die Staubgestalt zerbarst wider, und es war unmöglich, den Neuankömmling durch die dichte graue Wolke, die sie hinterließ, zu erkennen.**

„Das sieht nach einer guten Übersicht aus", murmelte Draco, nicht ganz so nervös wie alle anderen, aber immer noch mehr nervös als er eigentlich sein sollte. „Du solltest sehen können wer da ist."

„Ich werde Moody sagen, dass du dich über seinen Fluch beschwerst hast", sagte Tonks und Draco erbleichte ein wenig. „Keine Angst, wenn dein Vorschlag gut ist, dann wird er dir nicht tun."

**Harry zielte mit dem Zauberstab mitten hinein.**

„**Kein Bewegung!"**

„Gut, Harry", sagten mehrere Leute zur gleichen Zeit.

**Er hatte das Portrait von Mrs Black vergessen: Als sein Ruf erschallte, flogen die Vorhänge, die sie verbargen, auseinander, und sie begann zu schreien: **_**„Schlammblüter und Dreck, bringen Schande über mein Haus –„**_

**Ron und Hermine polterten hinter Harry die Stufen herab, und auch ihre Zauberstöbe waren auf den Unbekannten gerichtet, der jetzt mit erhobenen Armen unten in der Halle stand.**

Beruhigendes Murren war zu hören.

„**Nicht feuern, ich bin es, Remus!"**

„Du hast Recht Moony, das ist nicht gut", sagte Sirius lächelnd zu seinem Freund. „Warum möchte jemand dich in seiner Nähe haben."

„Wenn du so denkst, dann komm ich dich nicht mehr so oft besuchen", antwortete Remus und Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er dachte gar nicht daran wie viel schlimmer der Grimmauld Platz sein würde, wenn seine Freunde ihn nicht mehr so oft besuchen kommen würden.

„**Oh, Gott sein Dank", sagte Hermine matt und richtete ihren Zauberstab stattdessen auf Mrs Black; es knallte, die Vorhänge rauschten wieder zu, und Stille trat ein. Auch Ron ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, aber Harry nicht.**

Severus wollte etwas sagen, doch zwang sich davon ab, er wollte Potter nicht loben oder so.

Bill hatte damit wohl kein Problem- „Gut, Harry, dies ist nicht die Zeit Fehler in der Sicherheit zu machen."

„**Zeigt dich!", rief er zurück.**

**Lupin trat vor ins Licht der Lampen, die Hände immer noch erhoben zum Zeichen, dass er sich ergeben hatte.**

„**Ich bin Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, manchmal Moony genannte, einer der vier Urheber der Karte des Rumtreibers, verheiratet mit Nymphadora, meist Tonks genannt, und ich habe dir beigebracht, wie man einen Patronus hervorbringt, Harry, der bei dir die Gestalt eines Hirsches annimmt."**

„Hm, ich würde ihm nicht glauben Harry", sagte Sirius und verengte die Augen.

„Eigentlich könnte sich eh keiner in mich verwandeln, da ich ein Werwolf bin.", sagte Remus. „und ich hoffe Harry weiß wie ich aussehe um unterscheiden zu können, wer so aussieht, als würde er häufiger die Erscheinung wechseln."

„Trotzdem, hätte jeder Todesser leicht diese Dinge herausfinden können, die du zu Potter gesagt hast.", sagte Severus. „Außer der Tatsache, dass du ihm beigebracht hast, wie man einen Patronus beschwört, ist der Rest Basiswissen."

„Wer weiß, dass Remus Spitzname Moony ist?", spottete Sirius.

„Dein bester Freund hat euch verraten", sagte Severus kalt, andere mochten es zwar nicht glauben, aber er hasste diese Ratte, Peter Pettigrew, fast genauso wie die Rumtreiber. „ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Ratte daran gedacht hat es dem dunklen Lord zu sagen, aber ihm ist die se Information auf jeden Fall bewusst."

„dann sollte ich mir bessere Dinge überlegen um zu beweisen wer ich bin", sagte Remus nachdenklich, obwohl er versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, nach der Erwähnung von der Ratte.

„**Oh, schon gut", sagte Harry und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, „aber ich musste mich vergewissern, oder?"**

„**Als dein ehemaliger Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, dass du sich vergewissern musstest. Ron und Hermine, ihr solltet eure Waffen nicht so schnell senken."  
>Sie rannten die Treppe hinunter zu ihm. Er war in einen dicken schwarzen Reiseumhang gehüllt und wirkte erschöpft, aber erfreut sie zu sehen.<strong>

„**Also kein Zeichen von Severus?", fragte er.**

„Du nennst ihn Severus, auch wenn du weißt, dass er ein Verräter ist?", zischte Sirius, allerdings sah er Severus an, um zu sehen wie sein Rivale reagierte. Leider sah Severus seinen Blick und reagierte nicht auf den Kommentar, sondern starrte Sirius nur kalt an.

„**Nein", sagte Harry. „Was ist bei euch los? Sind alle okay?"**

„**Ja", sagte Lupin, „aber wir werden alle beobachtet. Draußen auf dem Platz sind ein paar Todesser –"**

„**- das wissen wir –"**

„**- ich musste haargenau auf die oberste Stufe vor der Haustür apparieren, um sicher zu sein, dass sie mich nicht sehen. Sie können nicht wissen, dass ihr hier drin seid, sonst hätten sie gewiss mehr Leute da draußen; sie überwachen alles, was irgendwie mit die zusammenhängt, Harry. Lasst uns nach unten gehen, ich habe euch eine Menge zu berichten, und ich will wissen, was passiert ist, nachdem ihr den Fuchsbau verlassen habt."  
>Sie stiegen in die Küche hinunter, wo Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf den Kaminrost richtete. Augenblicklich flammte ein Feuer auf: Es verlieh den nackten Sein wänden etwas trügerisch Behagliches und sein Widerschein glitzerte auf dem langen Holztisch. Lupin zog einige Butterbiere unter seinem Reiseumhang hervor und sie setzten sich.<strong>

„**Ich wäre schon vor drei Tagen hier gewesen, aber ich musste den Todesser abschütteln, der mich beschattet hat", sagte Lupin.**

Tonks und Sirius zogen beide eine Grimasse, sie mochten es gar nicht, dass Remus verfolgt wurde.

„**Und ihr seid nach der Hochzeit direkt hierhergekommen?"**

„**Nein", sagte Harry, „erst nachdem wir in eine Café in der Tottenham Court Road auf zwei Todesser gestoßen sind."**

**Lupin schüttete sich den größten Teil seines Butterbiers über die Brust.**

„Wow, ihr habt ihn erschrocken…das passiert nicht häufig", informierte Sirius Harry.

„**Was?"**

**Sie erklärten, was geschehen war; als sie fertig waren, sah Lupin bestürzt aus.**

„**Aber wie haben sie euch so schnell gefunden? Es ist unmöglich, jemandem nachzuspüren, der appariert, außer man hält sich an ihm fest, wenn er verschwindet!"  
>„Und dass sie die Tottenham Court Road zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur entlang spaziert sind, kommt einem eher unwahrscheinlich vor, oder?", sagte Harry.<strong>

„**Wir haben uns gefragt", sagte Hermine zögernd, „ob Harry vielleicht immer noch die Spur auf sich hat."**

„**Unmöglich", erwiderte Lupin. Ron blickte selbstgefällig drein und Harry fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. „Abgesehen von allem anderen wüssten die sicher, dass Harry hier ist, wenn er die Spür noch auf sich hätte, oder? Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie sie euch bis zur Tottenham Court Road verfolgen konnten, das ist beängstigend."**

„Das ist es allerding", sagte Dumbledore finster. „sogar mehr, weil ihr nicht wisst, wie sie es geschafft haben, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es mit euren Handlungen zu tun hatte und nicht mit dir persönlich."

**Er sah besorgt aus, doch was Harry anging, konnte diese Frage warten.**

„**Sag uns, was passiert ist, nachdem wir weg sind, wir haben absolut nichts gehört, seit Rons Dad uns mitgeteilt hat, dass die Familie in Sicherheit ist."**

„**Nun, Kingsley hat und gerettet", sagte Lupin. „Dank seiner Warnung konnten die meisten Hochzeitsgäste disapparieren, ehe sie eintrafen."**

„Gut", sagte Molly, sie mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass Leute von der Hochzeit verletzt wurden. Fleur stimmte zu und hoffte, dass ihre Eltern unter dehnen waren, die verschwunden waren, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das getan hätten oder nicht.

„**Waren es Todesser oder Ministeriumsleute?", warf Hermine ein.**

„**Sowohl als auch; aber da gibt es praktisch keinen Unterschied mehr", sagte Lupin.**

Es gab allgemeines Zische und Enttäuschung über diesen Satz.

„Wie können Menschen nur solchen befehlen folgen?", fragte Molly empört. „Sie müssen realisiert habe, dass etwas falsch ist und haben herausgefunden wer nun die Kontrolle über das Ministerium hat."

Obwohl seine Mutter ihn nicht ansah, tat es der Rest seiner Familie, was Percy dazu veranlagte, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin un her zu rutschen. Er wusste, dass er niemals freiwillig Du-weißt-schon-wem dienen würde und er glaubte, dass er es realisieren würde, wenn etwas passieren würde und dann das richtige zu tun. Es war sehr verletzend, dass seine Familie ihm nicht glaubte, dass sie glaubten, dass er dem Ministerium blind vertrauen würde. Und es war noch sehr verletzender, dass er sie nicht mal richtig dafür beschuldigte, dass er verstand woher ihr Zorn kam.

„**Es waren etwa ein Dutzend Leute, aber sie wussten nicht, dass du dort warst, Harry. Arthur hat ein Gerücht gehört, wonach sie Scrimgeour gefoltert haben, um deinen Aufenthaltsort aus ihm rauszukriegen, ehe sie ihn töteten; wenn das stimmt, dann hat er dich nicht verraten."**

„Ich glaube es", sagte Sirius fest und alle sahen ihn an. „Er ist ein Trottel und interessiert sich meiner Meinung nach zu sehr für Politik, aber er würde den Todessern nie helfen."

**Harry sah Hermine und Ron an; in ihren Mienen spiegelte sich die Mischung aus Entsetzen und Dankbarkeit, die er empfand. Er hatte Scrimgeour nie besonders gemocht, aber wenn zutraf, was Lupin sagte, dann war die letzte Tat dieses Mannes der Versuch gewesen, Harry zu beschützen.**

„**Die Todesser haben den Fuchsbau von oben bis unten durchsucht", fuhr Lupin fort. „Sie habend en Ghul gefunden, wollten aber nicht zu nahe ran –**

„Heißt das, dass mein Plan funktioniert hat?", fragte Ron.

„Sieht so aus", antwortete Hermine und Ron lächelte erleichtert.

**und dann haben sie die von uns, die noch da waren, stundenlang verhört. Sie haben versucht Informationen über dich zu bekommen, Harry, aber natürlich wusste niemand außer den Ordensmitgliedern, dass du dort gewesen warst.**

**Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die Hochzeit sprengten,**

„Hmph", schnaubte Fleur und Harry dachte, dass niemand der richtig im Kopf war, ihre Hochzeit sprengen würde in der Zukunft mit solchen Blicken, die sie dem Buch zuwarf.

**drangen andere Todesser gewaltsam in jedes Haus im Land ein, das mit dem Orden zu tun hat. Keine Toten", fügte er rasch hinzu, um der Frage zuvorzukommen, „aber sie sind rücksichtslos vorgegangen. Das Haus von Dädalus Diggel haben sie niedergebrannt, aber er war nicht da, wie ihr wisst, und bei Tonks' Familie haben sie den Cruciatus – Fluch eingesetzt.**

„Nein!", sagte Tonks und biss sich auf die Lippe. Remus legte einen Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Sirius knurrte das Buch wütend an, darüber was mit seiner Lieblingscousine passiert.

**Auch dort wollten sie herausfinden, wohin du verschwunden bist, nachdem du bei ihnen warst. Es geht ihnen allen gut. sie sind natürlich arg mitgenommen, aber sonst okay."  
>„Die Todesser sind durch all die Schutzzauber durchgekommen?", fragte Harry und erinnerte sich daran, wie wirkungsvoll sin in der Nacht gewesen waren, als er in den Garten von Tonks' Eltern gestürzt war.<strong>

„**Eins muss dir klar werden, Harry, die Todesser haben jetzt die ganze Macht des Ministeriums auf ihrer Seite", sagte Lupin. „Sie sind ermächtigt, brutale Zauber auszuführen, ohne dass sie Gefahr laufen, sich ausweisen zu müssen oder verhaftet zu werden. Es ist ihnen gelungen, jeden Schutzzauber zu durchdringen, den wir gegen sie errichtet hatten, und sobald sie drin waren, bekannten sie ganz offen, warum sie gekommen waren."**

„Arg, dummes Ministerium", grummelte Sirius (was Percy dazu veranlagte ihn anzufunkeln). Er würde nie ein großer Fan vom Ministerium werden, nicht nach all dem was ihm durch das Ministerium passiert war und nicht nach all dem was sie Harry jetzt antaten. Er hat nie erwartet, dass sein Ärger sich steigern konnte, aber er ist, sie waren nicht nur Idioten, sondern auch so schwach, um es zuzulassen das Voldemort das Ministerium übernahm ohne es auffällig zu machen.

„**Und lassen sie sich vielleicht zu einer Ausrede herbei, warum sie Leute foltern, um zu erfahren, wo Harry steckt?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang gereizt.**

„**Nun", sagte Lupin. Er zögerte, dann zog er eine zusammengefaltete Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hervor.**

Alle Augen verengten sich, was könnte das verdammte Papier schon über Harry erzählen können, was eine gültige Erklärung abgeben könnte, was die Todesser taten.

„**Hier", sagte er und schob sie über den Tisch zu Harry, „Früher oder später erfährst du es sowieso. Das ist ihr Vorwand, weshalb sie hinter die her sind."  
>Harry strich die Zeitung glatt. Ein riesiges Foto von seinem eigenen Gesicht nahm die gesamte Titelseite ein. Er las die Schlagzeile darüber:<strong>

**GESUCHT ZUR VERNEHMUNG ÜBER DEN TOD **

**VON ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

„Sie machen dich für den Tod von Dumbledore verantwortlich!", schrien mehrere Leute und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob McGonagall oder Sirius lauter gewesen waren.

„Wer glaubt schon an so einen Schwachsinn?", sagte McGonagall heiß.

**Ron und Hermine schrien empört auf, doch Harry sagte nichts. Er schon die Zeitung von sich weg; er wollte nicht weiterlesen: Er wusste, was da stand. Niemand außer denen, die oben auf dem Turm gewesen waren, als Dumbledore starb, wusste, wer ihn wirklich getötet hatte, und wie Rita Kimmkorn der Welt bereits mitgeteilt hatte, hatte man Harry vom Tatort wegrennen sehen, Sekunden nachdem Dumbledore gefallen war.**

„Arg, diese verflixte Kuh!", zischte Hermine.

„Hermine, Sprache!", sagte Ron und sah vergnügt aus, dass er sie mal tadeln konnte.

Hermine verschob die Intensität ihres Blickes und er schluckte schwer über den Blick dem sie ihm nun schenkte.

„**Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Lupin.**

„**Die Todesser haben also auch den Tagespropheten in ihrer Hand?", fragte Hermine zornig.**

**Lupin nickte.**

„**Aber die Leute begreifen doch sicher, was da gespielt wird?"**

„**Die Machtübernahme ist reibungslos und weitgehend ruhig verlaufen", sagte Lupin. „Die offizielle Version von Scrimgeours Ermordung ist, dass er zurückgetreten sein; er wurde durch Pius Thicknesse ersetzt, der unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht."**

„**Warum hat Voldemort sich nicht selbst zum Zaubereriminister ernannt?", fragte Ron.**

„Warum sollte er?", fragte Bill seinen jungen Bruder ein bisschen enttäuscht.

Ron senkte seinen Kopf und murmelte dann etwas was keiner verstehen konnte.

**Lupin lachte.**

„**das braucht er nicht, Ron. Tatsächlich ist er der Minister, aber warum sollte er an einem Schreibtisch im Ministerium hocken? Seine Marionette Thicknesse kümmert sich um das Alltagsgeschäft und Voldemort kann ungehindert seine Macht über das Ministerium hinaus ausweiten.**

**Natürlich haben sich viele Leute zusammengereimt, was passiert ist: In den letzten paar Tagen fand eine so dramatische Veränderung in der Politik des Ministeriums statt, und viele munkeln, dass Voldemort dahinterstecken müsse. Doch das ist es eben: Sie munkeln. Sie wagen es nicht, einander zu vertrauen, sie wissen nicht, wem sie trauen können; sie haben Angst den Mund aufzumachen, falls ihre düsteren Ahnungen stimmen und ihre eigenen Familien ins Visier genommen werden. Ja, Voldemort spielt ein sehr cleveres Spiel. Wenn er sich selbst ernannt hätte, dann hätte das vielleicht eine offene Rebellion ausgelöst. Dass er sich verborgen hält, hat Verwirrung, Unsicherheit und Angst gestiftet."**

„Dummes Ministerium", wiederholte Sirius, aus denselben Gründen wie zuvor.

„**Und zu dieser dramatischen Veränderung in der Ministeriumspolitik", sagte Harry, „gehört wohl auch, dass man die Zaubererwelt vor mir statt vor Voldemort warnt?"**

„**Das ist sicher ein Teil davon", sagte Lupin, „und es ist ein Geniestreich. Nun, da Dumbledore tot ist, wärst du – der Junge, der überlebt hat – mit Sicherheit die Symbolfigur und der Mittelpunkt für den gesamten Widerstand gegen Voldemort. Aber indem er unterstellte, dass du in den Tod des alten Helden verwickelst warst, hat Voldemort nicht nur ein Kopfgeld auf dich erreicht, sondern auch bei vielen Zweifel und Furcht gesät, die dich eigentlich verteidigt hätten.**

Alle funkelten das Buch an und dachten daran, was McGonagall vor einigen Momenten gesagt hatte, wer würde schon glauben, dass Harry Dumbledore umgebracht hatte.

**In der Zwischenzeit hat das Ministerium angefangen, gegen Muggelstämmige vorzugehen."**

**Lupin deutete auf den Tagespropheten.**

„**Schau auf die zweite Seite."**

**Hermine blätterte mit ungefähr dem gleichen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck um, den sie bei den **_**Geheimnissen der dunkelsten Kunst **_**aufgesetzt hatte.**

„_**Registrierung der Muggelstämmigen"**_**, las sie vor. **_**„Das Zaubereiministerium führt eine Überprüfung der so genannten Muggelstämmigen durch, um zu klären, wie sie in den Besitz magischer Geheimnisse kamen.**_

_**Neuere Untersuchungen der Mysteriumsabteilung zeigen, dass Magie nur von Person zu Person weitergegeben werden kann, wenn sich Zauberer fortpflanzen. Sofern der so genannte Muggelstämmige keine Zauberer als Vorfahren nachweisen kann, hat er seine magischen Kräfte daher aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach durch Diebstahl oder mit Gewalt erlangt. **_

„Was war das?", fragte Charlie schnaubend.

„Muggelstämmige haben ihre Magischen Kräfte durch Diebstahl oder Gewalt erlangt.", sagte Fred und er begutachtete argwöhnisch. „Bleib bloß von mir weg, Granger, du wirst mir nicht meine magischen Kräfte stehlen."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen über ihr Kommentar.

„Wenn es so einfach ist Magie zu bekommen, dann würde es doch keine Squibs geben", sagte Charlie. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies irgendjemand ernst nimmt."  
>„Nun, ich glaube schon, dass es stimmt, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung danach sucht, wie Magie über die Generationen weitergegeben wird und warum Muggelstämmige und Reinblüter die nicht zaubern können, existieren.", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie haben immer noch Schwierigkeiten das letzte herauszufinden, aber sie glauben das Muggelstämmige tatsächlich Vorfahren haben, die Hexen und Zauberer haben. Ich glaube sie benutzen diesen Gewinn jetzt um ihre Geschichten mit Halbwahrheiten zu stärken."<p>

„Du glaubst, dass es jemanden in meiner Familie gab, der eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer war?", fragte Hermine überrascht, sie würde das definitiv weiterverfolgen.

_**Das Ministerium ist entschlossen, derlei unrechtmäßige Besitzer magischer Kraft aufzustöbern, und hat zu diesem Zweck eine Aufforderung an alle sogenannten Muggelstämmigen ergehen lassen, sich zu einer Befragung bei der neu eingerichteten Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige einzufinden."**_

„**Das lassen die Leute nicht mit sich geschehen", sagte Ron.**

„**Es geschieht gerade, Ron", sagte Lupin. „Während wir hier miteinander reden, werden Muggelstämmige zusammengetrieben."  
>„Aber wie sollen sie denn Magie gestohlen haben?", fragte Ron. „Das ist doch gestört, wenn man Magie stehen könnte, gäbe es doch keine Squibs, oder?"<strong>

„Guck, Charlie-Bär, du denkst genauso wie Ron", sagte Tonks zu ihrem Freund.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn wie immer über seinen Spitznamen, aber es war ihm egal, dass er mit seinem jüngsten Bruder verglichen wurde, daran war nichts Schlimmes."

„**Ich weiß", sagte Lupin. „Und trotzdem, wenn du nicht beweisen kannst, dass du mindestens einen Zauberer in deiner näheren Verwandtschaft hast, giltst du jetzt als jemand, der seine magische Kraft illegal erlangt hat und dafür bestraft werden muss."**

**Ron warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte: „Was ist, wenn Reinblüter und Halbblüter schwören, dass ein Muggelstämmiger zu ihrer Familie gehört? Ich sag allen, dass Hermine meine Cousine ist –"**

„Warte mal eine Sekunde, ich glaube nicht, dass du Hermine gerne als deine Cousine hättest", sagte George zu seinem Bruder.

„Du möchtest doch auch nicht, dass die Menschen denken, dass du… das wäre einfach nur falsch…", fügte Fred grinsend hinzu.

„Das ist mir egal", schnaubte Ron, „Hermine wird nicht wegen einem dummen Gesetz verletzt werden!"

„Oh, wie ritterlich von dir", sagten die Zwillinge zusammen mit Babystimmen.

„Ach seid still", sagte Hermine zu ihnen, die Lächelte über Rons Rücksichtnahme.

**Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie.**

„**Danke, Ron, aber ich könnte nicht zulassen, dass du –"**

„**Du wirst keine Wahl haben", sagte Ron grimmig, während er ihren Händedruck erwiderte. „Ich bring dir meinen Familienstammbau bei, dann kannst du Fragen dazu beantworten."**

**Hermine lachte halbherzig.**

„**Ron, da wir mit Harry Potter auf der Flucht sind, der meistgesuchten Person im Land, glaube ich nicht, dass das von Bedeutung ist. Wenn ich wieder zu Schule gehen würde, wäre es was anderes. Was plant Voldemort für Hogwarts?", fragte sie Lupin.**

„**Der Schulbesuch ist jetzt obligatorisch für alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer", antwortete er. „Das wurde gestern verkündet. Es ist neu, denn eine Schulpflicht gab es noch nie. Natürlich wurden fast alle Hexen und Zauberer in Britannien auf Hogwarts ausgebildet, aber die Eltern hatten das Recht, sie zu Hause zu unterrichten oder sie ins Ausland zu schicken, wenn ihnen das lieber war. So wird Voldemort die ganze Zauberbevölkerung von einem sehr jungen Alter an unter seiner Kontrolle haben. Und es ist auch eine weitere Methode, Muggelstämmige auszusieben, weil Schüler einen Blutstatus erhalten müssen – das heißt, sie müssen vor dem Ministerium nachgewiesen haben, dass sie von Zauberern abstammen –, ehe sie die Schule besuchen dürfen."**

„Was so viel bedeutet, wie, dass auch wenn ich es gewollte hätte, ich ehe nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre", sagte Hermine spitz zu Harry. Er konnte sich doch nicht selbst anschuldigen, wegen ihrem Mangel an Bildung und sie wollte, dass er das weiß. Harry lächelte sie an und rollte mit den Augen, was sie sie viel Verstand, wie, er hatte die Nachricht verstanden.

**Harry war angeekelt und wütend: Genau in diesem Moment brüteten vermutlich begeisterte Elfjährige über Stapeln von neu gekauften Zauberspruchbüchern, nicht ahnend, dass sie Hogwarts nie zu Gesicht bekommen und vielleicht auch ihre Familien nie wiedersehen würden.**

Alle seufzten, die meisten wollten darüber jetzt noch nicht nachdenken, aber nun wo es aufgebacht wurde, war es hart es nicht zu tun.

„**Es ist…es ist…", murmelte er, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Worten, die seinen schrecklichen Gedanken gerecht wurden, aber Lupin sagte leise: „Ich weiß."**

**Lupin zögerte.**

„**Ich würde verstehen, wenn du es nicht bestätigen kannst, Harry, aber der Orden hat den Eindruck, dass Dumbledore dir eine Mission aufgetragen hat."**

Sirius sah seinen Freund merkwürdig an; warum sollte Remus so etwas sagen?

„**Das hat er", antwortete Harry, „und Ron und Hermine wissen darüber Bescheid, und sie kommen mit mir."**

„**Kannst du mir anvertrauen, worum es bei dieser Mission geht?"**

**Harry sah in das früh gealterte Gesicht, das von dichtem, aber angegrautem Haar umrahmt war, und wünschte, er könnte eine andere Antwort geben.**

„**Das kann ich nicht, Remus, es tut mir leid. Wenn Dumbledore es dir nicht gesagt hat, kann ich es wohl auch nicht tun."**

Dumbledore lächelte traurig über diese Antwort. Natürlich war die Antwort richtig, er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von den Horkruxen erfuhr, aber es machte Harrys Aufgabe nur noch schwerer. Er seufzte, als e realisierte, das nun alle im Raum von den Horkruxen wussten und er rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„**Ich dachte mir, dass du das sagen würdest", erwiderte Lupin mit enttäuschter Miene. „Aber ich könnte dir dennoch in gewisser Weise nützlich sein. Du weißt, was ich bin und was ich tun kann. Ich könnte mit euch kommen und für Begleitschutz sorgen. Ihr müsstet mir nicht sagen, was genau ihr vorhabt."**

„Worüber zum Teufel redest du?", sagte Charlie und sah den Werwolf kalt an. „Hast du vor Tonks zu verlassen?"

„Ähm...", wa die einzige Antwort die Remus geben konnte. Es besserte Charlies Laune jedoch nicht und auch Sirius und Tonks sahen nicht besonders zufrieden darüber aus.

**Harry zögerte. Es war schon ein sehr verlockendes Angebot, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie ihre Mission vor Lupin geheim halten würden, wenn er die ganze Zeit bei ihnen wäre.**

**Hermine jedoch schien verwundert.**

„**Und was ist mit Tonks?", fragte sie.**

„**Was soll mit ihr sein?", erwiderte Lupin.**

„Remus, warum zum Teufel bist du nur so kalt!", zischte Sirius seinen Freund an.

„Keine Ahnung!", sagte Remus und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich bin mir sicher ich habe…"

„einen guten Grund!", beende Sirius den Satz für ihn. „Was bitte kann passiert sein, dass dich deine Frau verlassen lässt?"

Remus sah auf den Boden, er wollte nicht antworten, aber Sirius konnte seine Antwort in seiner Geste erkennen. Remus hatte nie geglaubt, dass er das Recht hatte mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, dass sein Zustand ihn gefährlich machte für Leute, die ihm Nahe sind. Sirius haute ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„Komm endlich drüber hinweg!", sagte er.

Remus seufzte, „Es bringt nichts es mir zu sagen, es ist mein Buch-selbst, dass mich so ausschauen lässt."

„Nun, es sieht aber so aus, als würdest du langsam auch so denken", grummelte Sirius. Sirius musste Remus häufiger stoppen, wenn er sich mal wieder dafür verantwortlich machte, dass er ein Werwolf war und welche Schwierigkeiten er deshalb durchmachen musste. Es schien Remus immer zu helfen, wenn er hörte was für ein Idiot er war, wenn er so etwas dachte, oder vielleicht einfach nur zu wissen, dass er einen Freund hatte, der nicht dachte, dass er ein Monster war, ihn immer aufheitern konnte.

„Hoffentlich redet dir Harry etwas Verstand in deinen Kopf", sagte Sirius, wohlwissend, dass Remus mit jemandem reden musste, aber er im Moment keinen hatte.

„**Nun ja", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, „ihr seid doch verheiratet! Wie ist das für sie, wenn du mit uns fortgehst?"**

„**Tonks wird vollkommen sicher sein", sagte Lupin. „Sie wird zuhause bei ihren Eltern bleiben."  
>Es lag etwas Fremdes in Lupins Ton; er klang beinahe kalt. Auch die Vorstellung, dass Tonks im Haus ihrer Eltern versteckt bleiben sollte, hatte etwas Merkwürdiges;<strong>

„Das ist merkwürdig", sagte Tonks finster. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einfach nur herumsitzen würde, sie würde draußen sein und kämpfen.

„Vielleicht bist du nur deprimiert", sagte Sirius taktlos. „Du weißt schon, weil Remus dich verlassen will!"

„Idiot", sagte Tonks und schlug ihm in den Arm.

„ich glaube es ist etwas anderes", sagte Molly, sie hatte eine Ahnung, warum Tonks nicht kämpfen würde.

„Oh, und was?", fragte Tonks, denn es sah so aus als wüsste Molly die Antwort. Allerdings schüttelte diese nur ihren Kopf und bedeutete ihrem Sohn weiterzulesen.

**Tonks war immerhin ein Mitglied des Ordens, und soweit Harry wusste, was sie am liebsten mitten im Geschehen.**

„**Remus", sagte Hermine zaghaft, „Ist alles in Ordnung… du weißt schon…zwischen dir und –"**

„**Es ist alles bestens, danke", sagte Lupin nachdrücklich.**

**Hermine lief rosa an. Wieder entstand eine Pause, eine peinliche und verlegene, dann sagte Lupin mit einer Miene, als ob er sich dazu zwingen müsste, etwas Unangenehmes zuzugeben: „Tonks bekommt ein Baby."**

Für einige Sekunden war es totenstill im Raum und Molly nickte wissentlich, bevor Tonks jubelte: „Wir bekommen ein Baby!"

Remus hingegen stand auf und verließ den Raum, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Was…", fing Tonks an, realisierend das Remus offensichtlich sauer war. Es verletze sehr seine Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten zu sehen, und es war noch schmerzhafter, dass er plante sie im Buch zu verlassen.

„Er hat seine Gründe", sagte Sirius und stand auf und folgte seinem Freund.

„Er hat seine Gründe!", antwortete Charlie, denn Tonks sah noch verletzter aus durch diese Erklärung. „Was für eine Entschuldigung sollte er…?"

Sirius umging den feurigen Rotschopf und einige Sekunden später war auch er verschwunden.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen es hat damit zu tun, dass er ein Werwolf ist", sagte Arthur und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes um ihn daran zu hindern den anderen zu folgen. Er sah zu Tonks und gab ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. „Und ich bin mir sicher, sobald er weiß, dass es Kind sicher und gesund ist, wird er der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein."  
>Tonks lächelte schwach zurück und hoffte dies war wahr. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht mal Kinder zu haben, natürlich wollte sie schon immer mal welche, wenn sie älter war, aber zu hören, dass sie Remus Kind gebären würde füllte sie einfach mit solchem Verlangen wie nichts zuvor.<p>

„Also Molly, wie lange weißt du es schon?", fragte Arthur nun an seine Frau gewandt.

„Oh, seit Harrys Geburtstag", lächelte Molly. „Als Tonks ein einfach glänzend beschrieben wurde."

„Und deshalb wurde Remus wohl als launischer Mistkerl beschrieben", murmelte Charlie zu sich selbst.

Sie warteten eine halbe Stunde und diskutierten viele verschiedene Dinge, obwohl sich die meisten nur um das Baby drehte. Danach kam ein sehr gebändigter Remus zurück in den Raum zusammen mit einem traurig und leicht entnervt dreinblickendem Sirius. Keiner von beiden schaffte es zu den anderen zu reden und sie sahen so unnahbar aus, dass keiner versuchte mit ihnen zu reden. Das einzige, dass getan werden konnte, war, dass Fred wieder anfangen konnte zu lesen, obwohl sich alle fragten was zwischen den beiden Freuden besprochen worden war.

„**Oh, wie wunderbar!", kreischte Hermine.**

„**Toll!", sagte Ron begeistert.**

„**Gratuliere", sagte Harry.**

**Lupin setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, das eher eine Grimasse war, und sagte dann: „Also…nehmt ihr mein Angebot an? Werden aus dreien vier? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore dagegen gewesen wäre, er hat mich schließlich zu eurem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ernannt.**

Harry versuchte Remus nicht allzu ungläubig anzusehen, aber wenn der Werwolf wirklich dachte, dass Harry ihn mitnehmen würde, nachdem sie gerade gehört hatten, dass Tonks schwanger war, dann war er erneut auf dem Holzpfad. Er verstand, dass Remus Bedenken über das Kind hatte, aber er konnte es nicht dulden, dass er seine Familie so verletzte.

**Und ich muss euch sagen, dass ich glaube, dass wir es hier mit Magie zu tun haben, der viele von uns noch nie begegnet sind und die wir uns nicht einmal vorstellen können."**

**Ron und Hermine sahen Harry an.**

„**Nur – nur um es klarzustellen", sagte er. „Du willst Tonks im Haus deiner Eltern zurücklassen und mit uns weggehen?"**

„**Sie wird dort vollkommen sicher sein, sie kümmern sich um sie", sagte Lupin. Er sprach mit einer Entschiedenheit, die schon an Gleichgültigkeit grenzte. „Harry ich bin mir sicher, dass James gewollt hätte, dass ich bei dir bleibe."**

Sirius schnaubte, doch Remus bewegte sich nicht. Was auf immer im anderen Raum vorgefallen war, schien nicht geholfen zu haben, es schien Remus nur noch mehr in sich zurückziehen zu lassen.

„Du wirst mir jetzt nicht mal mehr eine Chance geben, oder?", sagte Tonks mit einer hohlen Stimme, als sie in Remus leeren du etwas steinigen Ausdruck starrte.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Remus steif und sah sie dann mit großer Mühe an. Sie hatte es verdient angesehen zu werden, wenn er dies sagte, „Ich wollte schon immer eine Familie, aber ich wusste, dass ich nie eine haben kann. Es ist nicht sicher und du verdienst besseres…"

„Das hatten wir doch alles schon, ich will nichts besseres", sagte Tonks verzweifelt. „Vor allem jetzt nicht, da ich weiß, dass wir eine glückliche Familie zusammen werden… das wir ein…"

„Ich kann einem unschuldigen Kind nicht meine Krankheit geben", sagte Remus fest.

„Du weißt nicht was passiert wäre", sagte Tonks. „Wie viele Werwölfe hatten schon mal Kinder."

„Außerdem, selbst wenn das Kind ein Werwolf ist…", fing Charlie an, immer noch sehr wütend über Remus.

Remus allerding drehte sich zu ihm um und der bösartige blick zeigte eine Spur des Monsters in ihm. „Wenn du dich jemals verwandelt hättest, dann würdest du jetzt nicht so etwas Leichtsinniges sagen! Du hast keine Ahnung wie das ist, keine Kontrolle über sich zu haben…jeden Monat ein Monster zu werden! Nur daran zu denken diese Erfahrung an ein Kind weiterzugeben, bevor es überhaupt so alt ist um es zu verstehen… Nein! Ich werde das nicht tun. Ich kann das nicht zulassen…!" Remus Wut war verdampft und machte nun wieder Platz für seine Verzweiflung.

„Remus", seufzte Tonks, Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen. Sie konnte verstehen woher er kam, aber es schien ihre Gefühle für ihn nur zu verstärken, wenn sie ihm zusah, wie er alle durchmachte.

„Bist du dir denn sicher, dass dein Kind ein Werwolf werden würde`", fragte Dumbledore ihn in einer ruhigen Tonlage und Remus sah zu ihm auf mit einem fast schon hoffnungsvollen Blick.

„Genau", sagte Bill finster. „Du hast dich verwandelt nachdem du gebissen worden bist, aber werden deine Gene, die du weitergibst, auch die Verwandlung beeinflussen?"  
>„Ich …Ich hab nie Beweise dafür gefunden, dass noch andere Werwölfe jemals ein Kind hatten", sagte Remus.<p>

„Also weißt du nicht was passieren könnte", sagte Tonks mit einem leichten Schimmer auf Hoffnung in ihren Augen. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf und sie fuhr fort, „dann solltest du bis zum Ende des Buches warten um dir deine Meinung zu bilden."

Remus schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln. „Du klingst genauso wie Sirius."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und wartete auf eine bessere Antwort zu ihrer Aussage, aber Remus sah nicht danach aus, als ob er noch weiteres sagen wollte. Sirius jedoch, hob eine Augenbraue über seinen Freund. Die Antwort die er bekommen hatte war ein bestimmtes nein, dass dies zu gefährlich war um es zu probieren. Sirius hoffte das Remus Unschlüssigkeit wirklich darin lag, dass er erst hören wollte was das Buch zu sagen hatte.

„**Also", sagte Harry langsam, „ ich nicht. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass mein Vater hätte wissen wollen, warum du nicht bei deinem eigenen Kind bleibst."**

„Das ist ein Argument", informierte Sirius seinen Freund, der nur nickte. James würde das sagen.

**Alle Farbe schwand aus Lupins Gesicht. Die Temperatur in der Küche schien um zehn Grad gesunken zu sein. Ron starrte umher, als hätte ihm jemand befohlen, sich den Raum genau einzuprägen, während Hermines Augen zischen Harry und Lupin hin- und her huschten. **

„**Du verstehst das nicht", sagte Lupin endlich.**

„**Dann erklär's", sagte Harry.**

**Lupin schluckte.**

„**Ich – es war ein großer Fehler von mir, Tonks zu heiraten. Ich habe es wieder bessere Einsicht getan und bereue es seither zutiefst."**

Tonks zuckte zusammen und Remus runzelte die Stirn, er wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber er konnte ihr auch keine Zuneigung zeigen, denn das würde sie am Ende nur noch mehr verletzen. Er weigerte sich mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, wenn er am Ende sein Leiden an ein unschuldiges Kind weitergeben würde, aber er hoffte inständig, dass dies nie eintreten würde. Zu hoffen, dass dieses Kind gesund und sicher sein würde und er glücklich mit der Frau sein konnte, die ihm schon jetzt so viel bedeutete.

„**Ich verstehe", sagte Harry, „du lässt sie und das Kind jetzt also einfach im Stich und haust mit uns ab?"**

Sirius fing an zu lachen, was mehrere Leute veranlassten ihn neugierig oder böse anzugucken.

„Ich verstehe nicht was so lustig daran ist!", schnaubte Charlie.

„Das ist genau das was James gesagt hätte", sagte Sirius immer noch lächelnd. „Und glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass James sehr viel besser als Ich darin war zu Remus durchzudringen."

Tonks sah auf und hoffte wirklich, dass Harry es schaffte etwas Sinn in Remus einzureden.

**Lupin sprang auf: sein Stuhl kippte nach hinten um, und er starrte sie so grimmig an, dass Harry zum allerersten Mal die Spur des Wolfes auf seinem menschlichen Gesicht wahrnahm.**

„**begreift ihr nicht, was ich meiner Frau und meinem ungeborenen Kind angetan habe? Ich hätte Tonks nie heiraten sollen, ich habe sie zu einer Ausgestoßenen gemacht!"**

**Lupin trat den Stuhl beiseite, den er umgeworfen hatte.**

„**Ihr habt mich immer nur unter den Ordensleuten erlebt, oder unter Dumbledores Schutz in Hogwarts. Ihr wisst nicht, wie die meisten in der Zaubererwelt Kreaturen wie mich betrachten! Wenn sie von meinem Gebrechen erfahren, können sie kaum mehr mit mir reden! Seht ihr nicht, was ich getan habe? Sogar ihre eigene Familie ist von unserer Heirat angewidert, welche Eltern wollen schon, dass ihre eigene Tochter sich einen Werwolf zum Mann nimmt?**

„Worüber redest du? Andy liebt dich Remus!", schimpfte Sirius mit Remus.

„Vielleicht denkt sie nun anderes über mich, nun da ich ihre Tochter geheiratet habe", sagte Remus in einer kühlen Stimme.

„Als ob" Tonks rollte mit den Augen. „Solange ich glücklich bin, ist sie es auch…und dasselbe gilt für meinen Vater."

**Und das Kind – das Kind –"**

**Lupin raufte sich mit beiden Händen die Haare; er wirkte völlig durcheinander.**

„**Meine Sippe pflanzt sich normalerweise nicht fort. Mein Kind wird wie ich sein, davon bin ich überzeugt – wie kann ich mir je verzeihen, dass ich es wissentlich riskiert habe, mein eigenes Leiden an ein unschuldiges Kind weiterzugeben? Und falls es, durch irgendein Wunder, nicht so ist wie ich, dann wird es besser dran sein, und zwar hundert Mal besser, ohne einen Vater für den es sich immer schämen muss!"**

Klatsch

Remus Augen tränten von der Kraft dieses Schlages, den Sirius ihm gegeben hatte.

„Du hast Grund Angst vor der Gesundheit deines Kindes zu haben.", sagte Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Aber ich werde dir nicht zuhören wie du so über dich selbst urteilst und ich werde auch nicht dabei zusehen, wie du dein Kind verlässt nur weil du doch vielleicht schämst!"  
>Remus sagte nichts mehr, was Sirius daraus schließen ließ, dass er es verstanden hat.<p>

„**Remus!", flüsterte Hermine, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Sag das nicht – wie könnte sich irgendein Kind denn für dich schämen?"**

„**Ach, ich weiß nicht, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Ich würde mich ziemlich für ihn schämen."**

**Harry wusste nicht, woher sein Zorn kam, doch er hatte auch ihn von seinem Platz hochgerissen. Lupin machte den Eindruck, als on Harry ihn geschlagen hätte.**

„**Wenn das neue Regime Muggelstämmige für böse hält", sagte Harry, „was werden die dann erst mit einem Halb-Werwolf machen, dessen Vater im Orden ist? Mein Vater ist bei dem Versuch gestorben, meine Mutter und mich zu schützen, und du meinst, er würde dir sagen, dass du dein Kind verlassen und mit uns zu einem Abenteuer aufbrechen sollst?"**

Remus zuckte zusammen, er wusste dass Harry Recht hatte. James hätte nie gewollt, dass er seine Familie verlassen würde.

„**Wie – wie kannst du es wagen?", sagte Lupin. „Hier geht es nicht um ein Verlangen Nacht – nach Gefahr oder Ruhm für mich – wie kannst du es wagen etwas Derartiges zu –"**

„**Ich glaube, du kommst dir ein bisschen wie ein Draufgänger vor", sagte Harry. „du träumst davon, in Sirius' Fußstapfen zu treten –"**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Grund ist", sagte Remus schwer.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Aber Familie ist wichtig, und kannst deine nicht einfach verlassen."

Remus nickte, aber er konnte es jetzt noch nicht richtig verstehen. Noch hatte er diese Familie zum Verlassen nicht, obwohl er fühlte, dass er mit seiner Entscheidung seine einzige Chance auf eine zu haben verlieren würde.

„**Harry, nicht!", bat ihn Hermine, doch er starrte weiter zornig in Lupins aschgraues Gesicht.**

„**Das hätte ich nie gedacht", sagte Harry. „Der Mann, der mir beigebracht hat, wie man gegen Dementoren kämpft – ein Feigling."**

Sirius zuckte, man sollte Remus niemals einen Feigling nennen, vor allem nicht, wenn er nicht vernünftig dachte.

**Lupin zückte seinen Zauberstab so schnell, dass Harry seinen eigenen noch nicht einmal berührt hatte; es gab einen lauten Knall, und er spürte, wie er nach hinten flog, als ob er einen Fausthieb bekommen hätte;**

„Remus!" Molly funkelte ihn an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Remus und sah schuldig drein, er mochte es auch nicht, dass er Harry verflucht hatte, der ihm fast so nahe war wie ein Sohn…obwohl, dass wahrscheinlich nicht mehr für so lange war.

„Nun, ich wünschte natürlich, dass du meinen Patensohn nicht verflucht hättest, aber andererseits ist es ja gut gelaufen", sagte Sirius.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Bill. „Harry hat es nur geschafft, ihn wütend zu machen."

„Nah, Harry hat Remus ein paar Gründe sehen lassen", sagte Sirius. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Dad einen besseren Job in dieser Situation hätte machen können", fügte er nun lächelnd an Harry gewandt hinzu.

Remus gab ein merkwürdiges Lächeln von sich, oder zumindest dachte Harry dass es ein Lächeln sein sollte. „Ich glaube, dass ich zu dir gekommen bin, damit du mir mal so richtig die Augen öffnen würdest."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Sein Freund musste wirklich keinen mehr haben, wenn er sich so verhalten musste. Er war weg, genauso wie James und Lily. Ja, es war wahrscheinlich, dass er zu Harry gehen würde, weil er der einzige war, dem Remus aus seiner Familie geblieben war.

**als er gegen die Küchenwand schlug und zu Boden rutschte, sah er den letzten Zipfel von Lupins Umhang gerade noch durch die Tür verschwinden.**

„**Remus, Remus, komm zurück!", schrie Hermine, aber Lupin antwortete nicht. Einen Moment später hörten sie die Haustür zuschlagen.**

„**Harry!", jammerte Hermine. „Wie konntest du nur?"**

„**Das war leicht", sagte Harry. Er stand auf; er spürte, wie dort, wo er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geknallt war, eine Beule anschwoll. Er zitterte immer noch vor Wut.**

„**Schau mich nicht so an!", fuhr er Hermine an.  
>„lass sie in Ruhe!", fauchte Ron.<strong>

„**Nein – nein – wir dürfen nicht streiten!", sagte Hermine und warf sich zwischen die beiden. **

„Das ist ungewöhnlich", sagte George und versuchte die Stimmung im Raum etwas aufzulockern. „Normalerweise ist es Harry der die Kämpfte stoppt.

„**Du hättest das nicht zu Lupin sagen sollen", meinte Ron zu Harry.**

„**Er hat es nicht anders verdient", erwiderte Harry. In seinem Kopf jagten Bruchstücke einzelner Bilder hintereinanderher: Sirius, wie er durch den Schleier fiel; Dumbledore in der Schwebe, mit gebrochenen Gliedmaßen, mitten in der Luft; ein grüner Lichtblitz und die Stimme seiner Mutter, die um Gnade bettelte…**

Alle verzogen das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung, auch obwohl, zwei davon noch nicht passiert sind.

Und ich werde sie nicht passieren lassen, dachte Harry heftig zu sich selbst.

„**Eltern", sagte Harry, „sollten ihre Kinder nicht verlassen, außer – außer wenn sie es müssen."**

„Heißt das, dass du Sirius und Dumbledore als deine Eltern siehst?", fragte Ron.

„Ähm…", sagte Harry, Sirius war definitiv so etwas wie sein Vater, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch so über Dumbledore dachte. Er vermutete, dass Dumbledore eher so etwas wie ein Großvater für ihn war. „So in etwa."

Dumbledore sah berührt aus bei diesem Eingeständnis, aber Sirius sagte: Was meinst du mit: So in etwa?"

Harry rollte seinen Augen über seinen Paten und den Versuch von Humor, oder zumindest nahm er an, dass Sirius das tat.

„**Harry –", sagte Hermine und streckte tröstend die Hand aus, doch er tat es achselzuckend ab und ging davon, den Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet, dass Hermine herbeigezaubert hatte. Er hatte einmal vor diesem Kamin aus mit Lupin gesprochen, hatte sich wegen James vergewissern wollen, und Lupin hatte ihn getröstet.**

„Wann ist das passiert?", fragte Molly und klang bedrohlich.

„In der Zukunft", antwortete Harry und wunderte sich darüber warum er sich aus Sorge um seinen Vater beruhigen lassen musste.

**Jetzt schien Lupins gequältes weißes Gesicht vor ihm in der Luft zu schweben. Die Reue packte ihn so jäh, dass ihm übel wurde. Weder Ron noch Hermine sagten etwas, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich hinter seinem Rücken ansahen und wortlos austauschten.**

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir das tun können!", sagte Ron und sah Hermine spitz an.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen über Rons Statement.

„Ich glaube wir müssen einfach nur noch daran arbeiten", seufzte Ron.

**Er drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie sie sich rasch voneinander abwandten.**

„**Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn nicht einen Feigling nennen sollen."**

„**Nein, hättest du nicht", sagte Ron sofort.**

„**Aber er verhält sich wie einer."  
>„Trotzdem…", sagte Hermine.<strong>

„**Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Aber wenn er jetzt zu Tonks zurückkehrt, war es die Sache Wert, oder?"**

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es funktioniert hat", sagte Sirius, obwohl Harry Remus ein wenig argwöhnisch ansah. Der Werwolf nickte in Übereinstimmung.

**Wer konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme flehentlich klang. Hermine sah ihn mitfühlend an, Ron unsicher. Harry blickte hinunter auf seine Füße und dachte an seinen Vater. Hätte James Harry bei dem unterstützt, was er zu Lupin gesagt hatte, oder hätte es ihn wütend gemacht, wie sein Sohn seinen alten Freund behandelt hatte?**

„Ich glaube er wäre ein wenig enttäuscht darüber gewesen, dass du ihn nicht verflucht hättest.", sagte Sirius kichernd. „Nach all dem was er zu dir gesagt hat verdient er ein wenig Zauberei."

**Es war, als würden der Schock über den jüngsten Vorfall und die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe von Ron und Hermine in der stillen Küche nachhallen. Der Tagesprophet, den Lupin mitgebracht hatte, lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, und von der Titelseite starrte Harrys eigenes Gesicht hoch zur Decke. Er ging hinüber, setzte sich vor die Zeitung, schlug sie wahllos auf und tat, als würde er lesen. Er konnte die Worte nicht aufnehmen, ihm schwirrte nach wie vor der Kopf von dem Zusammenstoß mit Lupin. Er war sich sicher, dass Ron und Hermine hinter dem Tagespropheten wieder angefangen hatten, sich stumm zu verständigen. Er blätterte geräuschvoll eine Seite um und Dumbledores Name sprang ihm ins Auge. Er brauchte eine Weil, bis er erkannt hatte, was auf dem Foto abgebildet war, es zeigte ein Gruppenbild von einer Familie. Die Bildunterschrift lautete:**_** Familie Dumbledore (von links nach rechts): Albus, Percival mit der neugeborenen Ariana, Kendra und Aberforth**_**.**

Dumbledore seufzte, er freute sich keinesfalls auf noch mehr Kapitel die sich um seine Familie drehten.

**Aufmerksam geworden, betrachtete Harry das Foto sorgfältiger. Dumbledores Vater Percival war ein gut aussehender Mann, dessen Augen selbst auf diesem verblassten alten Foto zu zwinkern schienen.**

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, er erinnerte sich daran, dass er seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen hatte seit er elf Jahre alt gewesen ist.

**Das Baby, Ariana, war kaum größer als ein Laib Brot und genauso unauffällig. Die Mutter, Kendra, hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, das oben auf dem Kopf zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden war. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren wie gemeißelt. Trotz des hochgeschlossenen Seidenkleides, dass sie trug, fühlte Harry sich an Indianer erinnert, als er ihre dunklen Augen, die hohen Wangenknochen und die gerade Nase betrachtete. Albus und Aberforth trugen zusammenpassende Jacken mit Spitzkragen und hatten den gleichen schulterlangen Haarschnitt. Albus wirkte einige Jahre älter, doch ansonsten sahen sie beiden Jungen einander sehr ähnlich, denn das Foto zeigt sie, noch ehe Albus' Nase gebrochen worden war und eher er anfing eine Brille zu tragen.**

**Die Familie wirkte völlig glücklich und normal, wie sie da heiter aus der Zeitung heraus lächelte. Der Arm der kleinen Ariana winkte undeutlich aus ihrem Wickeltuch. Harry hob den Blick und las die Schlagzeile über dem Bild:**

**EXKLUSIVER AUSZUG**

**AUS DER DEMNÄCHST ERSCHEINENDEN**

**BIOGRAPHIE VON ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Von Rita Kimmkorn**

**Mit der Überlegung, dass seine Stimmung dadurch wohl kaum noch schlechter werden konnte, begann Harry zu lesen:**

„Ich wäre mir da nicht ganz so sicher, Harry", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, „Du hast alles was du bisher über Dumbledore gelernt hast sehr hart aufgenommen, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du es einfach dabei belassen würdest."

„Und wann hab ich es jemals dabei belassen?", fragte Harry mit einem grinsen.

**Stolz und hochmütig, wie sie war, konnte Kendra Dumbledore es nach der Aufsehen erregenden Verhaftung ihres Gatten Percival und seiner Inhaftierung in Askaban nicht ertragen, in Mould-on-the-Wold zu bleiben.**

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Seine Mutter hatte dies auf sich genommen, damit dies für alle so aussehen würde und damit seine Schwester in Sicherheit sein würde. Sie hat sich nie darum geschert was andere von ihr dachten.

**Sie beschloss daher, die Familie zu entwurzeln und nach Godric's Hollow umzuziehen, in jenes Dorf, das später berühmt werden sollte als der Ort, wo Harry Potter auf merkwürdige Weise Du-weißt-schon-wem entrinnen konnte.**

**Wie Mould-on-the-Wold war auch Godric's Hollow die Heimat etlicher Zaubererfamilien, doch da Kendra keine von ihnen kannte, blieb ihr die Neugier über das Verbrechen ihres Mannes wohl erspart, der sie in ihrem alten Dorf ausgesetzt gewesen war. Indem sie die freundlichen Annäherungsversuche ihrer neuen Zauberernachbarn immer wieder abwies, sorgte sie dafür, dass ihre Familie bald völlig in Ruhe gelassen wurde.**

„**Hat mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, als ich mit einer Ladung selbst gebackenem Kesselkuchen bei ihr vorbeischauen wollte, um sie zu begrüßen", sagte Bathilda Bagshot.**

„Wer würde jemandem die Tür zuschlagen, wenn derjenige Kesselkuchen dabei hat?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ich versichere dir, dass meine Mutter ihre Gründe hatte.", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Sorry, Sir" Rons Ohren wurden rot, als er seinen Kopf senkte.

„**In ihrem ersten Jahr hier habe ich praktisch nur die beiden Jungs gesehen. Hätte gar nicht gewusst, dass da auch noch eine Tochter war, wenn ich in dem Winter nach ihrem Einzug nicht im Mondschein Plangentinien gepflückt und dabei gesehen hätte, wie Kendra Ariana in den Garten hinter dem Haus hinausführte. Spazierte mit ihr einmal um den Rasen herum und hielt sie dabei immer schön fest, dann brachte sie sie wieder ins Haus zurück. Wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte."**

**Anscheinend dachte Kendra; dass der Umzug nach Godric's Hollow die perfekte Gelegenheit war, Ariana ein für alle Mal zu verstecken, was, das sie vermutlich seit Jahren geplant hatte. Der Zeitpunkt war von Bedeutung. Ariana war kaum sieben Jahre alt, als sie von der Bildfläche verschwand, und spätestens bis zum Alter von sieben offenbaren sich nach Auffassung der meisten Experten magische Kräfte, falls sie vorhanden sind.**

„Das ist nicht mal war", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst, so dass nur Ron und Harry sie hören konnten.

Dumbledore dachte allerdings, dass Rita schon irgendwie Recht hatte, wenn sie sagte, dass sie nach Godric's Hollow gezogen waren um Ariana zu verstecken, aber natürlich lag sie falsch mit ihre Vermutung, dass Ariana nie magische Kräfte gezeigt hatte. So falsch.

**Keiner der heute noch Lebenden erinnert sich daran, dass Ariana je auch nur das geringste Zeichen magischer Fähigkeiten erkennen ließ. Es schein daher offensichtlich, dass Kendra die Entscheidung traf, eher die Existenz ihrer Tochter zu verheimlichen, als die Schmach zu erdulden, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie eine Squib geboren hatte. Indem sie von den Freunden und Nachbarn wegzog, die Ariana kannten, wurde es natürlich um einiges leichter, sie einzusperren. Die kleine Zahl von Leuten, die fortan um Arianas Existenz wussten, würden verlässlich schweigen, darunter auch Arianas zwei Brüder, die unangenehme Fragen mit der Antwort abwehrten, die ihre Mutter ihnen beigebracht hatte: „Meine Schwester ist zu zart für die Schule."**

**Nächste Woche: Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts – Die Auszeichnungen und Anmaßung.**

Alle sahen Dumbledore an, er hatte gesagt, dass seine Schwester kein Squib war, aber irgendwas war hier los. Irgendwas, allerdings traute sich keiner, bei dem schweren Gesichtsausdruck ihres Schulleiters, genauer nachzufragen.

**Harry hatte sich geirrt: Bei dem, was er gerade gelesen hatte, war seine Stimmung tatsächlich noch schlechter geworden. Er sah noch einmal auf das Foto der scheinbar glücklichen Familie. Entsprach das der Wahrheit? Wie konnte er es herausfinden?**

Harry runzelte die Stirn, allerdings wollte er sich nicht erneut bei seinem Schulleiter entschuldigen, da es ihn nur noch trauriger machen würde.

**Er wollte nach Godric's Hollow, selbst wenn Bathildas Zustand es nicht zuließ, dass sie mit ihm redete; er wollte den Ort besuchen, wo er und Dumbledore geliebte Menschen verloren hatten.**

**Er war gerade dabei, die Zeitung sinken zu lassen, um Ron und Hermine nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen, als ein ohrenbetäubender **_**Knall**_** die Küche erschütterte.**

„Oh Freude, Kreacher ist wieder da", sagte Sirius sarkastisch, aber auch er sah neugierig aus, was passierten wird.

**Zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen hatte Harry Kreacher völlig vergessen. Sein nächster Gedanke war, Lupin sei wieder hereingeplatzt, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste er mit dem Durcheinander zappelnder Arme und Beine, das gleich neben seinem Stuhl aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, gar nichts anzufangen. Er sprang hastig auf, als Kreacher sich aus dem Gewirr löste und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor Harry krächzte: „Kreacher ist mit dem Dieb Mundungus Fletcher zurückgekehrt, Herr."**

**Mundungus rappelte sich auf und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Hermine war zu schnell für ihn.**

„**Expelliarmus!"**

„Gut gemacht, Hermine", sagte Ginny, sie wollte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was Mundungus alles tun würde um zu fliehen.

**Mundungus' Zauberstab schwirrte durch die Luft und Hermine fing ihn auf. Mit wildem Blick hechtete Mundungus zur Treppe: Ron stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein Rugbyspieler und Mundungus schlug mit einem dumpfen Knirschen auf den Steinboden.**

„Was ist Rugby?", fragte Ron?

„Ähm… ein Muggel-Sport", sagte Hermine. „Die Bedeutung des Satzes ist ziemlich klar, wenn du den Angriff dazu setzt."

„**Was'n los?", brüllte er und bäumte sich auf, um sich aus Rons Griff zu befreien. „Was hab ich getan? Mir 'nen verdammten Hauselfen auf den Hals zu hetzen, was soll das denn, was hab ich getan, lass mich los, lass mich los, oder –"**

Mehrere Leute fingen an zu kichern, als „einen verdammten Hauselfen auf mich zu hetzten" ertönte.

„**Sieht nicht so aus, als könntest du hier große Töne spucken", sagte Harry. Er warf die Zeitung beiseite, durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten die Küche und sank neben Mundungus auf die Knie, der nun aufhörte sich zu wehren und verängstigt dreinblickte. Ron erhob sich keuchend und sah zu, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab bedächtig auf Mundungus' Nase richtete. Mundungus stank nach altem Schweiß und Tabakrauch, sein Haar war verfilzt und sein Umhang fleckig.**

„**Kreacher entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er den Dieb erst so spät gebracht hat, Herr", krächzte der Elf. „Fletcher weiß, wie man es vermeidet, gefangen zu werden, hat viele Schlupfwinkel und Komplizen. Dennoch hat Kreacher den Dieb am Ende in die Enge getrieben." **

Sirius blinzelte unter Schock. Kreacher redete mit Harry, als würde er ihn tatsächlich mögen. Er dachte das Kreacher einfach nur netter geworden wäre, aber er hat nicht erwartet, dass das alles so schnell passieren würde. Wäre alles was er brauchte um Kreacher Zivilrecht zu bekommen nur ein paar freundliche Worte.

„**Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Kreacher", sagte Harry und der Elf verneigte sich tief.**

„**Also, wir haben ein paar Fragen an dich", sagte Harry zu Mundungus, der sofort schrie: „Ich hab Panik gekriegt, okay? Ich wollte sowieso nie mitkommen, nichts für ungut, Mann, aber ich hab mich nie freiwillig gemeldet, um für dich zu sterben, un' das war der verdammte Du-weißt-schon-wer, der da auf mich zugeflogen kam, da hätte jeder die Fliege gemacht, ich hab ja die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass ich's nicht machen will–"**

„Verdammter Feigling!", zischte Tonks bitter, sie war schon in ihrer Gefühlsleben eingeschränkt und dies war ein guter Weg, die Wut loszulassen.

„**Zu deiner Information, keiner von uns anderen ist disappariert", sagte Hermine.**

„**Tja, dann seit ihr eben ein Haufen verdammter Helden, nicht wahr, aber ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich bereit wäre, mich umbringen zu lassen –"**

„**Es interessiert und nicht, wieso du Mad-Eye im Stich gelassen hast", sagte Harry und hielt seinen Zauberstab ein wenig näher an Mundungus' triefende, blutunterlaufene Augen. „Wir wussten schon, dass du ein unzuverlässiges Stück Dreck bist."  
>„Und warum zur Hölle werde ich dann von Hauselfen gejagt? Oder geht's mal wieder um diese Kelche? Ich hab keine mehr übrig, sonst könntest du sie haben –"<strong>

„Was ist das nur mit diesen Kelchen?", fragte George, aber keiner wusste eine Antwort.

„**Es geht auch nicht um die Kelche, aber du kommst der Sache schon näher", sagte Harry. „Halt den Mund und hör zu."**

**Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, etwas zu tun zu haben, von jemandem einen kleinen Teil der Wahrheit verlangen zu können.**

„Nun, wenn du nach Wahrheit suchst, solltest du nicht bei Mundungus anfangen zu suchen", sagte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ich meinte eher die Informationen aus ihm rauszubekommen", sagte Harry.

**Harrys Zauberstab war nun so nahe an Mundungus Nasenrücken, dass Mundungus nach innen schielte, um ihn im Blick behalten zu können.**

„**Als du alles Wertvolle aus diesem Haus eingesackt hast", begann Harry, aber Mundungus unterbrach ihn.**

„**Sirius war dieser ganze Plunder nie wichtig –"**

„Da sagt er was wahres", sagte Sirius, „Mundungus oder jeder andere, der etwas aus dem Grimmauldplatz mitnehmen möchte, kann das gerne tun, es ist mir egal."

**Trappelnde Schritte waren zu hören, glänzendes Kupfer blitze auf, ein Scheppern ertönte und ein Schmerzensschrei: Kreacher war auf Mundungus losgestürmt und hatte ihm einen Kochtopf an den Kopf geknallt.**

Jeder im Raum ohne Ausnahme lächelte darüber un die meisten lachten laut auf.

„Kreacher andererseits, ist es wichtig", sagte Sirius tatsächlich lachend, er wusste nicht, dass der elf es drauf hatte.

„Wisst ihr, ich weiß nicht ob ich den kleinen Kerl verachten kann, wenn er herumläuft und die Köpfe der Leute mit einem Kochtopf schlägt!", sagte George ebenfalls lachend.

„**Ruf ihn zurück, ruf ihn zurück, der gehört eingesperrt!", schrie Mundungus und duckte sich, als Kreacher den schwerbödigen Topf erneut hob.**

Es gab noch mehr Gelächter.

„**Kreacher, nein!", rief Harry.**

**Kreachers dünne Arme zitterten unter dem Gewicht des Topfes, den er nach wie vor emporhielt.**

„**Vielleicht nur noch ein Mal, Meister Harry? Das bringt Glück!"**

Ein erneuter schallendes Gelächter ertönte von allen.

„Verdammt Kreacher, Ich wünschte du hättest vorher auch schon so lustig sein können", murmelte Sirius, nach Atem ringend. Er konnte den Elfen aus seinen Kindheitserinnerungen nicht vergessen, aber es war unmöglich nicht die lustige Seite dieser Situation zu sehen.

**Ron lachte.**

„**Wir brauchen ihn bei Bewusstsein, Kreacher, aber wenn wir ihm auf die Sprünge helfen müssen, dann kannst du ihm gerne die Ehre erweisen", sagte Harry.**

„**Vielen Dank, Herr", sagte Kreacher mit einer Verbeugung, und er trat ein wenig zurück, die großen blassen Augen immer noch hasserfüllt auf Mundungus gerichtet.**

„**Als du alle Wertgegenstände aus diesem Haus geholt hast, die du finden konntest", begann Harry erneut, „hast du einiges aus dem Küchenschrank mitgenommen. Da war ein Medaillon dabei." Harrys Mund war plötzlich trocken. Er konnte spüren, dass auch Ron und Hermine angespannt und aufgeregt waren. „Was hast du damit gemacht?"  
>„Warum?", fragte Mundungus. „Is' es wertvoll?"<strong>

„**Du hast es immer noch!", rief Hermine.**

„**Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Ron gewieft. „Er fragt sich nur, ob er nicht mehr Geld dafür hätte verlangen sollen."**

„Streute Beobachtung und höchstwahrscheinlich wahr" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, er mochte die Vorstellung nicht, dass ein Horkrux verloren gegangen war und die Person die ihn trug davon Besessen sein würde.

„**Mehr?", sagte Mundungus. „Das wär verdammt nochmal nicht schwierig gewesen…zum Teufel, ich hab's verschenkt, kapiert? Blieb mir nichts anderes übrig."**

„**Was soll das heißen?"**

„**Ich hab gerade in der Winkelgasse verkauft, da kommst so 'ne Frau auf mich zu un' fragt mich, on ich 'ne Lizenz für den Handel mit magischen Artefakten hab. Miese Schnüfflerin. Wollt' mir'n Bußgeld aufbrummen, aber sie hatte'n Auge auf dieses Medaillon geworfen, un' sie meinte, sie würd es nehmen und mich diesmal noch laufen lassen, un' ich könnt von Glück reden."  
>„Wer war diese Frau?", fragte Harry.<strong>

„**Keine Ahnung, irgend'ne Sabberhexe vom Ministerium."**

„Nun, dass grenzt es doch schon mal ein" Sirius rollte mit den Augen.

Harrys Handrücken prickelte allerdings, vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur ein, als seine Gedanken sofort zu Umbridge wanderten.

**Mundungus überlegte kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn.**

„**Kleine Frau. Haarschleife oben auf'm Kopf."  
>Er schaute finster drein, dann fügte er hinzu: „sah aus wie 'ne Kröte."<strong>

„Verdammt!", zischte Harry, er hasste es Recht zu haben.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!"sagte Hermine gehetzt. „Von all diesen Leuten…!"  
>„Es ist allerdings nicht ganz so überraschend", sagte Ron, „Einen Ausverkauf zulassen nur, weil sie ein Auge auf so eine Halskette ein Auge geworfen hat…dumme Kröte."<p>

„Dennoch, ich hätte lieber nichts mehr mit der B…ähm…Köte zu tun.", stöhnte Harry, er war sich sicher, dass sie Umbridge schon gegen Ende des Jahres irgendwie loswerden würden, da sie die Verteidigungslehrerin war, und dieser Job nicht unter guten Sternen lag.

„Nun, vielleicht schaffen wir es sie zu verfluchen oder sie etwas aufzuweichen", schlug Ron vor.

„Hm…das könnte Interessant werden", sagte Harry mit einem bösen Grinsten.

**Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen: Er traf Mundungus an der Nase und sprühte rote Funken in seine Augenbrauen, die Feuer fingen.**

„Oh…armer Mundungus", sagte Fred kichernd.

„**Aguamenti!", schrie Hermine, und ein Wasserstrahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, der den prustenden und würgenden Mundungus überflutete.**

**Harry blickte auf und sah sein Entsetzen in den Gesichtern von Ron und Hermine widergespiegelt. Die Narben auf seinem rechten Handrücken schienen erneut zu brennen.**

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Fred. „Eine kribbelnde Narbe…das ist nie gut."

Harry sagte nichts, aber dachte, dass eine kribbelnde Narbe immer noch verdammt besser war, als eine die brannte und irgendwann so sehr weh tat, dass ihn lähmen würde.

Fred gab das Buch an George weiter, ohne überhaupt nachzufragen, wer als nächsten lesen wollte. Doch noch bevor George anfangen konnte zu lesen, gab es einen Knall und eine Notiz landete auf dem Tisch.

„Sie ist für dich Remus", sagte Sirius, als er versuchte die Nachricht zu öffnen. „Und offenbar kann ich es noch mal öffnen."

Remus nahm die Notiz, eine grobe Ahnung was sie enthalten könnte, aber neugierig, wie alles gehandhabt wird, worüber er sich so große Sorgen machte.

_Lieber Remus,_

_oder soll ich lieber Dad sagen,_

_Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen brauchst. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, ich könnte so werden wie du und das du dir diese Sorgen über das ganze Buch machen wirst. Also ich bin kein Werwolf, obwohl ich viele deiner Eigenschaften geerbt habe, die meisten von denen ich glaube, dass sie gut sind. Bitte gib Mum nicht auf oder unsere Familie, nur weil du denkst, dass du zu gefährlich bist. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, aber ich hoffe du beachtest dies, wenn du den Rest des Buches liest._

_In Liebe_

_TRL_

_P.S. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du es realisieren würdest, dass ich es von Beginn an war, der die Briefe geschrieben hat, also gibt es keinen Grund es zu leugnen, aber ich würde dich bitte, es vor den anderen nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich, Teddy Remus Lupin, diesen Brief geschrieben habe._

Remus lächelte als er am Ende ankam, das Gefühl, dass sein Sohn auch einige seiner Charakterzüge von der Seite seiner Mutter bekommen hatte.

„Also…was stand drin?", fragte Sirius.

Remus sah Tonks mit einen Lächeln an und sagte: „Es stand drin, dass unser Kind kein Werwolf werden wird."

Tonks lächelte zurück. „Also wirst du mich nicht mehr versuchen von dir zurückzuweisen?"

„Im Moment nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch einige Panikattacken über meine Krankheit haben werde.", sagte Remus immer noch lächelnd.

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte Tonks und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich lesen"; fragte George und alle nickten.

...

Und? Wie war's?

Morgen kommt dann "Magie ist macht" und dann gibt es höchstwahrscheinlich erst einmal wieder eine kleine Sendepause :(

Alles Liebe JJ


	12. Magic is Might

Hey, ich weiß es ist schon spät, aber hier ist das dritte versprochende kapitel

Hoffe es gefällt euch.

...

**Magie ist Macht**, las George. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass mir das ganz und gar nicht gefällt."

**Der August zog sich hin, der ungepflegte Flecken Gras in der Mitte des Grimmauldplatzes verdorrte in der Sonne und wurde spröde und braun.**

**Niemand aus den benachbarten Häusern bekam die Bewohner von Nummer zwölf je zu Gesicht, auch das Haus selbst nicht.**

„Nun, so soll es ja auch sein, warum erwähnen sie es?", sagte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, dass Todesser das Haus beobachten", sagte Remus.

„Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, aber zumindest können sie das Haus nicht sehen", sagte Molly und sah beunruhigender aus als ihre Worte es glauben ließen.

**Die Muggel, die am Grimmauldplatz lebten, hatten sich schon seit langem mit dem komischen Fehler in der Nummerierung abgefunden, durch den Nummer elf neben Nummer dreizehn stand.**

„Ja, das ist super amüsant, viel besser als die meisten unserer Witze", schnaubte Fred.

„Das hab ich auch gedacht", sagte Ginny grinsend zu ihrem Bruder. „es es war groß von dir es zuzugeben."

Fred zog eine Grimasse, sagte aber nichts mehr.

**Und doch lockte der Platz nun kleine Besuchergruppen an, die diese Eigentümlichkeit offenbar höchst faszinierend fanden. Kaum ein Tag verging, ohne dass ein, zwei Leute zum Grimmauldplatz kamen, die dem Anschein nach nichts anderes im Sinn hatten, als sich an das Gitter gegenüber von Nummer elf und dreizehn zu lehnen und die Verbindungsstelle zwischen den beiden Häusern zu beobachten. Nie kam es vor, dass zwei Tage hintereinander dieselben Leute herumlungerten, doch hegten sie offenbar alle die gleiche Abneigung gegen normale Kleidung. Die meisten Londoner, die an ihnen vorbeigingen, waren an exzentrisch gekleidete Leute gewöhnt und nahmen kaum Notiz von ihnen, mochte auch der ein oder andere gelegentlich kurz zurückblicken und sich fragen, wie jemand in dieser Hitze so lange Umhänge tragen konnte.**

„Sie sollten wirklich mehr auf sowas achten", murmelte McGonagall, „Sie ziehen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich."

„Ich glaube, dass ist denen ziemlich egal", sagte Severus, „Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort einen Schritt gegen die Muggel unternimmt und sie versklavt."

**Das Aufpassen schien für die Beobachter wenig befriedigend zu sein.**

**Manchmal schrak einer von ihnen auf und wollte erregt losstürmen, als ob er endlich etwas Interessantes erspäht hätte, lehnte sich dann aber nur mit enttäuschtem Gesicht wieder zurück.**

**Am ersten Septembertag**

Hermine seufzte ohne darüber nachzudenken. Dies war ein Tag auf den sie sich gefreut hatte. Der erste Tag von ihrem letzten Schuljahr, voller Hoffnung auf den Schülersprecherin-Titel. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie nicht gehen würde, aber die wusste, als sie Harry ansah, dass sie nie eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Sie würde ihn niemals auf so eine gefährliche Mission alleine gehen lassen. Nebenbei wäre sie eh nicht im Stande gewesen zur Schule zugehen, wegen dieser lächerlichen Muggelregistrierungkommision.

**lungerten noch mehr Leute als sonst auf dem Platz herum. Ein halbes Dutzend Männer in langen Umhängen standen stumm und aufmerksam da und starrten wie immer auf die Häuser Nummer elf und dreizehn, doch das, worauf sie warteten, schien nach wie vor nicht greifbar.**

„Glauben sie wirklich, dass wir zur Schule gehen würden?", schnaubte Ron. „Dass wir so dumm wären und einfach in Kings Cross auftauchen würden?"

„Offenbar", sagte Hermine, in ihrem Ton hörte man immer noch die Traurigkeit von ihrem vorherigen Gedanken und Ron sah sie entschuldigend an.

**Als der Abend anbrach und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen einen unerwarteten kalten Regenschauer mit sich brachte, trat wieder einer jener unerklärlichen Momente ein, in denen es so aussah, als hätten sie etwas Interessantes entdeckt.**

Molly keuchte, „Ihr müsstest dafür aus dem Haus rein oder raus gehen!"

„Keine Sorge, Molly Liebling", sagte Arthur besänftigend. „Sie wurden ja nicht gesehen."

„Ich weiß, aber es war knapp", sagte Molly und sah das Trio an. „Ihr müsst vorsichtiger sein."

„Ja, Mrs Weasley", antwortete Harry und Hermine, als Ron nur ärgerlich die Augen verdrehte.

„Warum ist es eigentlich mein eigener Sohn, der rücksichtslos mir gegenüber ist?", stöhnte Molly, obwohl nicht richtig ernstgemeint klang.

**Der Mann mit dem verzerrten Gesicht**

Die Zärtlichkeit war wie weggeblasen, Mollys Gesicht wurde eine Mischung aus Ärgernis und Einsamkeit und es war keine weitere Beschreibung nötig um zu verstehen wer dieser Mann war. Arthur legte seine Arme unterstützend um seine Frau.

**deutete auf etwas, und der ihm am nächsten stehende Gefährte, ein dicklicher, bleicher Mann, wollte schon losstürmen, doch einen Augenblick später waren sie wieder entspannt und gaben sich mit frustrierten und enttäuschten Mienen erneut ihrem Nichtstun hin.**

**Unterdessen hatte Harry in Haus Nummer zwölf gerade die Eingangshalle betreten. Er hatte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, als er auf die oberste Stufe direkt vor der Haustür appariert war, und dachte, dass die Todesser vielleicht einen Blick auf seinen kurz sichtbaren Ellbogen erhascht hatten. Er schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich ab, zog den Tarnumhang aus, warf ihn sich über den Arm und eilte mit einem gestohlenen Tagespropheten in der Hand durch die düstere Halle auf die Tür zu, die in den Keller führte.**

**Wie üblich empfing ihn das leise geflüsterte »Severus Snape?«, der kalte Wind fegte über ihn hinweg, und seine Zunge rollte sich für einen Moment zusammen.**

„Das muss echt nervig sein, wenn es jedes Mal passiert, wenn ihr hereinkommt.", grummelte Fred.

„Ich glaube", sagte Tonks. „So ist es viel einfacher und sicherer. Wenn er sich Leute wiedererkennen würde, die schon da gewesen sind und dann nimmt jemand Vielsafttrank und kommt ungestört hinein."

**»Ich habe Sie nicht getötet«, sagte er, sobald sich seine Zunge wieder gelöst hatte, dann hielt er den Atem an, als die staubige Zaubergestalt zerbarst. Er wartete, bis er die Treppe zur Küche halb hinunter war, außer Hörweite von Mrs Black und weg von der Staubwolke, dann rief er: »Ich hab Neuigkeiten und die werden euch nicht gefallen.«**

„Du weißt wie man Leute aufmuntert, nicht wahr Harry?", informierte Ginny ihn und der Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

**Die Küche war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Sämtliche Flächen blitzten:**

„Was?", keuchte Molly in Schock. Sie hat alles versucht, um dieses Platz sauber aussehen zu lassen und alles was sie geschafft hatte war 'sauber genug'. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Kreacher muss wohl endlich seinen Pflichten nachgegangen sein", sagte Sirus, selbst etwas überrascht.

Hermine, andererseits, schien nicht zu denken, dass dies eine gute Entwicklung war. Er arme Elf sollte nicht versklavt werden, nach all dem was er durchgestanden hatte.

**Kupfertöpfe und -pfannen waren poliert worden und hatten einen rosigen Glanz angenommen, die Platte des Holztisches funkelte, die Kelche und Teller, die schon zum Abendessen bereitstanden, glitzerten im Schein eines munter lodernden Feuers, auf dem ein Kessel köchelte. Doch nichts im Raum hatte sich so drastisch verändert wie der Hauself, der nun auf Harry zugeeilt kam; er war in ein schneeweißes Handtuch gekleidet, sein Ohrenhaar war sauber und flauschig wie Watte, und an seiner schmächtigen Brust baumelte das Medaillon von Regulus.**

Hermine lächelte, glücklich darüber, dass der Elf in einem viel besseren Zustand zu sein schien, als im letzten Kapitel.

**»Schuhe ausziehen, wenn ich bitten darf, Meister Harry, und Hände waschen vor dem Abendessen«, krächzte Kreacher, nahm den Tarnumhang und schlurfte davon, um ihn an einen Haken an der Wand zu hängen, neben eine Reihe altmodischer, frisch gewaschener Umhänge.**

**»Was ist passiert?«, fragte Ron besorgt. Er und Hermine hatten gerade über einem Haufen handgeschriebener Notizen und selbst gezeichneter Karten gebrütet, die an einem Ende des langen Küchentisches herumlagen,**

Harry kicherte und alle sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Sorry, ich erinnere mich nur gerade an das erste Mal als ich zum Grimmauld Place gekommen bin und Mr. Weasley und Bill Karten und ähnliches studiert haben", erklärte er. „Es ist merkwürdig das wir genau dasselbe nur ein paar Jahre später machen würden."

**doch nun beobachteten sie Harry, der mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam und die Zeitung auf ihre verstreuten Pergamentblätter warf.**

**Das große Bild eines altbekannten, hakennasigen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes starrte zu ihnen herauf, und die Schlagzeile darüber lautete:**

„Arg, wir wollen nichts über diesen fettigen Schmierlappen hören", sagte Sirius und zog ein Gesicht. „Außer natürlich er wurde gefangen genommen, aber ich bezweifle es so wie das Buch im Moment läuft."

Severus machte sich keine Mühe zu antworten, da Black genau das wollte. Das Black in finster ansah war schon Beweis genug, dass sein nicht reden genauso gut funktioniert hatte wie ein schnauben es getan hätte.

**SEVERUS SNAPE ALS SCHULLEITER VON HOGWARTS BESTÄTIGT**

„Arg… das ist schlimmer als ich gedacht habe", stöhnte Sirius.

Severus sah merkwürdig drein, als er das hörte. Er wusste dass es nicht richtig war Schulleiter zu sein, aber in dieser Situation war es seine Pflicht die Schüler so viel er konnte vor Voldemort und den Todessern, die er sicher in die Schule bringen würde, zu beschützen.

„Wie können sie dich zum Schulleiter ernennen, nachdem zu beschuldigt wurdest Dumbledore getötet zu haben… auch wenn sie glauben, dass Harry es vielleicht getan haben könnte, würden die Leute nicht viel zu viel Angst haben mit dir als Schulleiter?", fragte Tonks.

„Es mag ein wenig verdächtig sein, allerding, Severus, als der Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren, wäre eine berechtigte Wahl für den nächsten Schulleiter.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass McGonagall die beste Wahl gewesen wäre", sagte Fred.

„Ich hab nicht das Streben Schulleiterin zu werden, dafür liebe ich das unterrichten zu sehr", sagte McGonagall, obwohl sie so aussah, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob Severus als Schulleiter so eine gute Sache war.

„Ich würde auch gerne noch hinzufügen, dass Voldemort jemanden haben würde, dem er, Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen vertrauen kann, aber zumindest auf ihn zählen kann.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Und wenn er seinen Todesser zum Schulleiter macht, erreicht er das", sagte Sirius und zeigte auf Severus.

Dumbledore nickte. „Es ist gut, denn Severus wird die Schuler beschützen soweit er kann. Dies ist keine gute Situation, aber ich bin froh, dass zumindest eine Sache unseren Weg nimmt."

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich glauben sollte, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war, oder ob Dumbledore ihm zu viel Vertrauen schenkte. Also war er nicht ganz beruhigt bei dem was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hat.

**»Nein! «, sagten Ron und Hermine laut.**

**Hermine war am schnellsten; sie schnappte sich die Zeitung und begann den dazugehörigen Bericht laut vorzulesen.**

**»Severus Snape, langjähriger Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wurde heute zum Schulleiter ernannt, als wichtigste einer ganzen Reihe von personellen Veränderungen an der altehrwürdigen Schule. Nach dem Rücktritt der früheren Muggelkundelehrerin wird Alecto Carrow den Posten übernehmen, während ihr Bruder Amycus die Stelle des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einnimmt. **

„Oh verdammt!", sagten mehrere Leute.

„Ich hoffe du kannst diese Bastarde wirklich unter Kontrolle halten" Sirius drehte sich zu Snape um. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was diese beiden alles für eine Verwüstung anrichten konnten. Er mochte es auch gar nicht, dass er sein Vertrauen in Snape stecken musste, aber das war das Beste was er tun konnte.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde ich auch kein so sicheres Schuljahr haben", beobachtete Ginny, was nur dazu führte, dass ihre Mutter sie mit noch mehr Besorgnis anguckte. Allerdings achtete Ginny nicht darauf, sie dachte eher daran, wie schlimm dies alles für sie werden würde und was sie unternehmen könnte um dagegen zu rebellieren. Für sie war klar, dass sie sich nicht einfach ergeben und alles tun würde, wozu die Todesser sie zwingen würden.

**Dies ist eine willkommene Gelegenheit für mich, die großen Traditionen und Werte unserer Zaubererwelt hochzuhalten - Zum Beispiel Leute umbringen und ihnen die Ohren abschneiden, vermute ich mal! Snape und Schulleiter! Snape in Dumbledores Büro – bei Merlins Unterhose!«, kreischte Hermine, dass Harry und Ron zusammenzuckten.**

„Bei Merlins Unterhose!", sagten die vier jüngsten Weasleys lachend.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas Mal von dir hören würde.", kicherte Ron.

„Nun, dies ist eine ernste Situation", sagte Hermine, leicht errötend.

**Sie sprang vom Tisch auf und wirbelte mit den Worten »Bin gleich wieder zurück!« aus der Küche.**

„Arg…was hast du nun wieder herausgefunden?", sagte Ron verärgert.

„Ähm… Keine Ahnung?", sagte Hermine.

Dumbledore hatte eine Ahnung was sie herausgefunden hatte. Wenn es so war, dann war sie sehr scharfsinnig.

**»Bei Merlins Unterhose?«, wiederholte Ron amüsiert. »Sie muss wirklich wütend sein.« Er zog die Zeitung zu sich her und las den Artikel über Snape durch.**

**»Das machen die anderen Lehrer nicht mit. McGonagall und Flitwick und Sprout kennen alle die Wahrheit, sie wissen, wie Dumbledore starb. Die werden Snape nicht als Schulleiter akzeptieren. Und wer sind diese Carrows?«**

„Leider, Mr. Weasley, haben wir keine andere Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren.", sagte McGonagall schwer. „Ich, und ich glaube meine Kollegen stimmen mir da zu, würde nie meine Schüler einer so großen Gefahr aussetzen und der einzige Weg sie zu beschützen ist in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Außerdem, außer Dumbledore hat mich über Severus Duplizität aufgeklärt, was ich bezweifle", sie funkelte Dumbledore an, der seinen Kopf senkte, „werde ich nicht harmlos mit ihm umspringen."

„Nicht weniger hätte ich von ihnen erwartet, Minerva", sagte Severus, obwohl er nicht ganz zufrieden damit aussah.

**»Todesser«, sagte Harry. »Im Innenteil sind Bilder von ihnen. Sie waren oben auf dem Turm, als Snape Dumbledore getötet hat, damit sind alle Freunde vereint. Außerdem«, fuhr Harry verbittert fort und zog einen Stuhl heran, »sehe ich nicht, dass die übrigen Lehrer eine andere Wahl haben, als zu bleiben. Wenn das Ministerium und Voldemort hinter Snape stehen, wird es die Wahl sein, ob sie bleiben und unterrichten oder aber ein paar nette Jahre in Askaban verbringen wollen -und das nur, wenn sie Glück haben. Ich schätze, sie bleiben und versuchen die Schüler zu schützen.«**

„Das ist besser, Potter", sagte McGonagall, nicht ganz zufrieden mit seiner ersten Erklärung. Sie würde bleiben, weil es das richtige war und nicht weil sie Angst hatte eingesperrt zu werden.

**Kreacher eilte mit einer großen Terrine in den Händen zum Tisch und schöpfte Suppe in blitzsaubere Schalen, während er durch die Zähne pfiff.**

Alle die Kreacher kannten, sahen das Buch ungläubig an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Kreacher Pfeifen konnte?

**»Danke, Kreacher«, sagte Harry und drehte den Tagespropheten um, damit er Snapes Gesicht nicht sehen musste. »Na, wenigstens wissen wir jetzt genau, wo Snape ist.«**

**Er begann seine Suppe zu löffeln. Die Kochkünste Kreachers hatten sich deutlich verbessert, seit ihm Regulus' Medaillon geschenkt worden war: Die heutige französische Zwiebelsuppe war die beste, die Harry je probiert hatte.**

„Nur weil du noch nie die Französische Zwiebelsuppe meiner Mutter gekostet hast", sagte Fleur. „ich glaube nicht, dass jemand die besser macht als sie."

„Diese Theorie würde ich ja gerne mal auskosten", sagte Sirius lächelnd.

**»Draußen sind immer noch eine Menge Todesser, die das Haus beobachten«, berichtete er Ron, während er aß, »mehr als sonst. Als ob die hoffen würden, dass wir mit unseren Schulkoffern rausmarschieren und zum Hogwarts-Express laufen.«**

**Ron blickte auf seine Uhr.**

**»Daran hab ich den ganzen Tag schon gedacht. Er ist vor fast sechs Stunden losgefahren. Komisches Gefühl, dass wir nicht drinsitzen, oder?«**

**Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Harry die scharlachrote Dampflok, wie er und Ron sie einst in der Luft verfolgt hatten,**

Fred und George kicherten, Hermine, Molly und Severus allerdings funkelten Harry und Ron an, die verlegen lächelten

„Wie habt ihr ihn aus der Luft gesehen?", fragte Sirius und fühlte, dass es eine gute Geschichte werden würde.

„Ähm…nun, wir sind irgendwie in einem Auto zur Schule geflogen, in unserem zweiten Jahr", sagte Harry.

Sirius sah seinen Patensohn für zehn Sekunden an, seinen Mund weit offen, bevor er rief: „BRILLIANT! Das muss eine Hogwartslegende werden."

„Warum habt ihr das gemacht, Harry?", fragte Remus, er sah nicht ganz so zufrieden aus wie Sirius, allerdings auch nicht böse, so wie Molly und Hermine es waren. „Bitte sag mir nicht es war, weil du eine Spritztour unternehmen wolltest."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry. „Warum denkst du so was?"

„Weil das genau das gewesen wäre was dein Vater und dieser Mistkerl hier getan hätten.", sagte Remus und Sirius nickte in Übereinstimmung.

„Nein, Ich hab das nur getan, weil Dobby die Barriere in Kings Cross versiegelt hat und wir nicht durchkamen", fing Harry an zu erklären.

„Seid ihr nicht mit Anlauf dagegen gerannt?", sagte Fred, der es als seine Pflicht ansah, dies hinzuzufügen.

„Ja", runzelte Harry und die anderen kicherten. „Wir dachten wir wären dort gestrandet und Ich hatte keine Idee wie wir zur Schule kommen sollten."

„Und dann habe Ich Dad's fliegendes Auto vorgeschlagen", sagte Ron.

„Du hast ein fliegendes Auto, Arthur", sagte Sirius. Er wusste nicht, dass er etwas mit dem älteren Mann gemeinsam hatte. Arthur nickte, allerdings etwas beunruhigt. Er hatte allerlei Recht dazu, wenn man Mollys Blick sah.

„Harry, dir ist bewusst, dass du einfach Hedwig hättest schicken können…", fing Remus an, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, das hat McGonagall auch gesagt, aber ehrlich gesagt hab ich nicht daran gedacht", seufzte Harry.

„Ist okay, Harry, Immerhin ist eine Brillante Geschichte daraus entstanden", sagte Sirius.

„Und das ist definitiv das wichtigste", kicherte George und fing wieder an zu lesen.

**schimmernd zwischen Feldern und Hügeln, eine scharlachrote, sich auf und ab wiegende Raupe.**

**Er war sicher, dass Ginny, Neville und Luna in diesem Moment beisammensaßen, und vielleicht fragten sie sich, wo er, Ron und Hermine steckten, oder sprachen darüber, wie sie Snapes neues Regime am besten untergraben konnten.**

„Das tut ihr besser nicht", zischte Molly zu ihrer Tochter.

Ginny sah ihre Mutter so unschuldig an wie sie konnte, ohne schuldbewusst dreinzublicken, wohl wissend, dass sie genau das tun würde, was Harry dachte.

**»Die haben mich gerade eben, als ich zurückkam, fast gesehen«, sagte Harry. »Ich bin schlecht auf der obersten Stufe gelandet und der Tarnumhang ist verrutscht.«**

**»Das passiert mir auch jedes Mal. Oh, da ist sie ja«, fügte Ron hinzu und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl zu Hermine um, die wieder in die Küche kam. »Und was im Namen von Merlins schlabberndster Feinrippunterhose hatte das zu bedeuten?«**

„Ronald, Sprache!", schnappte Molly.

„Du hast Hermine nicht so angemotzt, als sie etwas gesagt hat!", murmelte Ron.

„Nun, Hermine ist nicht mein Kind", sagte Molly und fügte hinzu, „Und ich war viel zu geschockt so etwas aus ihrem Mund zu hören."

Alle Weasleys lachten du Hermine errötete erneut leicht.

**»Mir ist das hier eingefallen«, keuchte Hermine.**

**Sie hatte ein großes, gerahmtes Bild dabei, legte es auf den Boden und nahm ihre kleine, mit Perlen verzierte Handtasche von der Küchenanrichte.**

**Sie öffnete die Tasche und zwängte das Gemälde hinein, und obwohl es eindeutig zu groß war, um in die winzige Tasche zu passen, verschwand es innerhalb weniger Sekunden wie so vieles andere in ihren geräumigen Tiefen.**

**»Phineas Nigellus«,**

„Oh", sagte Sirius. „Gut mitgedacht, Hermine."  
>„Verstehe ich nicht", sagte Charlie.<p>

„Phineas war Schulleiter an Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore. „Er…"  
>„war der am meist gehasste Schulleiter in der Geschichte von Hogwarts", fügte Sirius hinzu.<p>

Dumbledore lächelte Sirius an, bevor er fortfuhr, „Es gibt noch ein anderes Gemälde von Phineas, in meinem Büro, im Buch wohl Severus Büro. Ein Gemälde kann zu anderen Gemälden ihrer Selbst hin und her reisen und dass hätte sich als sehr gefährlich erweisen können. Gut entdeckt, Miss Granger."

„Danke", sagte Hermine, errötend über die Worte ihres Schulleiters.

**erklärte Hermine und warf die Tasche auf den Küchentisch, wo sie wie üblich mit klangvollem Scheppern und Krachen landete.**

**»Wie bitte?«, sagte Ron, aber Harry hatte begriffen. Das gemalte Abbild von Phineas Nigellus Black konnte hin- und herflitzen zwischen seinem Porträt am Grimmauldplatz und dem in Hogwarts, das im Büro des Schulleiters hing: in dem kreisrunden Turmzimmer, wo Snape zweifellos in diesem Moment saß und den Triumph genoss, dass Dumbledores Sammlung empfindlicher silberner magischer Instrumente nun ihm gehörte, das steinerne Denkarium, der Sprechende Hut und, sofern es nicht anderswohin gebracht worden war, das Schwert von Gryffindor.**

**»Snape könnte Phineas Nigellus losschicken, damit er für ihn in dieses Haus hineinsieht«, erklärte Hermine Ron, als sie ihren Platz wieder einnahm. »Aber das soll er mal ruhig versuchen, das Einzige, was Phineas Nigellus jetzt sehen kann, ist das Innere meiner Handtasche.«**

**»Gut mitgedacht!«, sagte Ron beeindruckt.**

**»Danke«, erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und zog ihre Suppe zu sich heran.**

**»Also, Harry, was gab es heute sonst noch Neues?«**

**»Nichts«, sagte Harry. »Ich hab den Eingang zum Ministerium sieben Stunden lang beobachtet. Keine Spur von ihr. Aber deinen Dad hab ich gesehen, Ron. Er schaut richtig gut aus.«**

„Ihr überwacht das Ministerium?", fragte Molly. „Wieso?"

„Ähm… nun, Umbridge hat das Medaillon", sagte Harry finster. „Offensichtlich arbeitet sie immer noch im Ministerium."

Harry versank im Stuhl, als alle Erwachsenen ihn ansahen, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Ist euch nicht bewusst, dass das Ministerium der gefährlichste Ort für euch ist hinzugehen?", forderte Molly.

„Was sollen wir denn sonst tun?", fragte Harry nach einer kleinen Nachdenkpause. „Ich muss die Horkruxe finden, und dass ist der einzige Hinweis den ich habe."

Es gab ein allgemeines aufstöhnen, als alle erkannten, dass er Recht hatte und es sonst keine Möglichkeit gab.

**Ron nickte, dankbar für diese Nachricht. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es viel zu gefährlich war, Kontakt mit Mr Weasley aufzunehmen, während er ins Ministerium ging oder dort herauskam, da er ständig von anderen Ministeriumsangestellten umgeben war.**

Arthur verstand das natürlich, aber er wäre auch nett gewesen zu wissen, dass es Ron und seinen zwei besten Freunden gut ging und dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Auch, weil er wusste, dass Molly es gerne gehört hätte.

**Dennoch war es beruhigend, ihn ab und an kurz zu sehen, auch wenn er äußerst angespannt und besorgt wirkte.**

**»Dad hat uns immer erzählt, dass die meisten Ministeriumsleute das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, um zur Arbeit zu kommen«, sagte Ron. »Deshalb haben wir Umbridge nicht gesehen, die würde nie zu Fuß gehen, die hält sich für zu wichtig.«**

**»Und was ist mit dieser komischen alten Hexe und diesem kleinen Zauberer in dem marineblauen Umhang?«, fragte Hermine.**

**»Ach ja, der Typ von der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung«, sagte Ron.**

**»Woher weißt du, dass er für die Zentralverwaltung arbeitet?«, fragte Hermine, den Suppenlöffel auf halbem Weg zum Mund.**

**»Dad hat gesagt, dass die in der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung alle marineblaue Umhänge tragen.«**

**»Aber das hast du uns nie erzählt!«**

**Hermine ließ den Löffel sinken und zog den Haufen Notizzettel und Karten zu sich herüber, die sie und Ron studiert hatten, als Harry in die Küche gekommen war.**

„Warum machst du daraus so eine große Sache?" Ron rollte mit den Augen.

„Weil, wenn wir verrückt genug sind um ins Ministerium zu gehen, während sie versuchen Harry und mich einzusperren, dann müssen wir jedes noch so kleines Detail wissen!", schnappte Hermine.

„Oh..ähm…Tschuldigung", war Rons Antwort.

**»Hier steht nichts von marineblauen Umhängen drin, gar nichts!«, sagte sie und durchblätterte fieberhaft die Seiten.**

**»Na und, ist das wirklich so wichtig?«**

**»Ron, es ist alles wichtig! Wenn wir in das Ministerium reinwollen und dabei nicht auffliegen wollen, wo sie doch ganz bestimmt auf der Hut sind vor Eindringlingen, dann ist jedes kleine Detail wichtig! Wir haben das hundertmal durchgesprochen, ich meine, wozu all diese Erkundungstrips, wenn du es nicht mal für nötig hältst, uns zu erzählen -«**

**»Zum Teufel, Hermine, da hab ich mal 'ne Kleinigkeit vergessen -«**

Mehrere Leute kicherten und Harry seufzte laut.

**»Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass es für uns im Moment keinen gefährlicheren Ort auf der Welt gibt als das Zauberei-«**

**»Ich glaube, wir sollten es morgen machen«, sagte Harry.**

**Hermine hielt abrupt inne, mit herabhängender Kinnlade; Ron verschluckte sich kurz an seiner Suppe.**

„Auweh, ihr übereilt die Dinge doch nicht, oder", grämte Molly.

**»Morgen?«, wiederholte Hermine. »Das meinst du nicht im Ernst, Harry? «**

**»Doch«, sagte Harry. »Ich glaube nicht, dass wir viel besser vorbereitet wären als jetzt, auch wenn wir noch einen Monat um den Ministeriumseingang herumschleichen würden. Je länger wir es rausschieben, umso weiter weg könnte dieses Medaillon sein. Es ist jetzt schon ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass Umbridge es weggeworfen hat; das Ding lässt sich ja nicht öffnen.«**

**»Es sei denn«, sagte Ron, »sie hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, es aufzukriegen, und ist jetzt besessen.«**

„Für die meisten Menschen würde das zutreffen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es bei ihr noch so einen großen Unterschied macht", sagte Sirius.

**»Würde bei der keinen Unterschied machen, so böse, wie die immer schon war«, entgegnete Harry achselzuckend.**

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir zustimmst, Harry", kicherte Sirius.

**Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, tief in Gedanken versunken.**

**»Wir wissen alles, was wichtig ist«, fuhr Harry an Hermine gewandt fort. »Wir wissen, dass man nicht mehr ins Ministerium rein- und wieder rausapparieren kann. Wir wissen, dass es jetzt nur noch den ranghöchsten Ministeriumsmitarbeitern gestattet ist, ihre Privathäuser an das Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen, weil Ron gehört hat, wie diese beiden Unsäglichen sich darüber beklagt haben. Und wir wissen ungefähr, wo Umbridges Büro ist, weil du gehört hast, was dieser bärtige Typ zu seinem Kollegen gesagt hat -«**

**»Ich bin dann oben im ersten Stock, Dolores will mich sprechen«, deklamierte Hermine sofort.**

**»Genau«, sagte Harry. »Und wir wissen, dass man mit diesen komischen Münzen oder Marken oder was auch immer reinkommt, weil ich gesehen habe, wie sich diese Hexe eine von ihrer Freundin geborgt hat -«**

**»Aber wir haben keine!«**

**»Wenn der Plan funktioniert, dann kriegen wir welche«, fuhr Harry ruhig fort.**

„Hm…Deine Vorgehensweise ist nicht so schlecht", sagte Severus. „Aber ihr lasst eine Menge auf Zufall beruhen und ihr habt nicht besprochen was ihr tut, wenn ihr erst mal im Ministerium drin seid.

**»Ich weiß nicht, Harry, ich weiß nicht... es gibt schrecklich viele Dinge, die schiefgehen könnten, es hängt eine Menge vom Glück ab ...«**

**»Daran wird sich nichts ändern, selbst wenn wir uns noch drei Monate lang vorbereiten«, sagte Harry. »Es ist Zeit, zu handeln.«**

„Leider, wenn Harry auch nur ein kleines bisschen wie sein Vater ist, dann ist eine Warnung hoffnungslos.", seufzte Remus. „Er hat sich bereits entschieden."

**Er konnte von Rons und Hermines Gesichtern ablesen, dass sie Angst hatten; er war selbst nicht besonders zuversichtlich, und doch war er sicher, dass die Zeit gekommen war, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.**

**Während der letzten vier Wochen hatten sie sich abwechselnd den Tarnumhang angezogen und den offiziellen Eingang zum Ministerium ausspioniert, den Ron dank Mr. Weasley seit seiner Kindheit kannte.**

„Die Telefonzelle ist also nicht der Haupteingang?", fragte Harry Arthur.

„Nein, das war der Besuchereingang", sagte Arthur. „Ich war nicht im Stande dich zum Haupteingang zubringen, dazu hätten wir dich einen Monat früher anmelden müssen."

**Sie hatten Ministeriumsangestellte auf ihrem Weg hinein beschattet, ihre Gespräche belauscht und durch sorgfältige Beobachtungen erfahren, welcher von ihnen zuverlässig jeden Tag zur selben Zeit allein auftauchte.**

**Ab und zu hatten sie eine Gelegenheit genutzt, jemandem einen Tagespropheten aus der Aktentasche zu stibitzen. Ganz allmählich hatten sie die skizzierten Etagenpläne und die Notizen zusammengestellt, die sich nun vor Hermine stapelten.**

**»Na gut«, sagte Ron langsam, »dann sagen wir eben, wir legen morgen los ... ich denke, Harry und ich sollten es alleine machen.«**

Hermine verengte ihre Augen und Ron rutschte unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her, aber er würde sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, sie sicher haben zu wollen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du nach so einem Vorschlag überhaupt noch lebst", informierte Ginny ihren Bruder. „Hermine sieht gerade so aus, als wolle sie dich umbringen."

**»Oh, fang nicht wieder damit an!«, seufzte Hermine. »Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt.«**

**»Sich unter dem Tarnumhang beim Eingang herumzutreiben, ist das eine, aber das hier ist was anderes, Hermine.« Ron tippte mit dem Finger auf einen zehn Tage alten Tagespropheten. »Du bist auf der Liste der Muggelstämmigen, die sich nicht zum Verhör eingefunden haben!«**

**»Und du solltest eigentlich gerade im Fuchsbau an Griselkrätze sterben!**

**Wenn irgendwer nicht gehen sollte, dann Harry, auf seinen Kopf sind zehntausend Galleonen ausgesetzt -«**

**»Schön, dann bleib ich hier«, sagte Harry. »Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr Voldemort besiegt habt, in Ordnung?«**

Die jüngeren Leute im Raum lachten darüber, aber die älteren waren der Meinung, dass Harry nicht so leichtfertig im Bezug auf Voldemort sein sollte.

**Während Ron und Hermine lachten, fuhr ein Schmerz durch die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. Seine Hand schnellte hoch: Er sah, wie sich Hermines Augen verengten, und tat so, als wollte er sich nur die Haare aus den Augen streichen.**

„Idiot", sagte Hermine, als ob sie so leicht zu täuschen wäre.

**»Also, wenn wir zu dritt gehen, müssen wir einzeln disapparieren«, sagte Ron gerade. »Wir passen nicht mehr alle unter den Tarnumhang.«**

„Ihr konntet drei Leute in dem Umhang unterbringen!", sagte Charlie.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie klein Ron damals war, als er mit Hogwarts anfing", sagte Bill.

„Das stimmt, er war winzig", kicherte Charlie.

„Und er war der größte von den drein", fügte George hinzu. „Ich bin mir sicher damals hätten noch vier Leute mehr unter den Umhang gepasst."

**Harrys Narbe schmerzte immer mehr. Er stand auf. Sofort eilte Kreacher herbei.**

**»Der Herr hat seine Suppe nicht aufgegessen, hätte der Herr lieber den schmackhaften Eintopf oder die Siruptorte, für die der Herr ja eine Schwäche hat?«**

„Wie kann er das wissen?", sagte Harry, er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er jemandem mal von seinem Lieblingsnachtisch erzählt hat.

„Hauselfen sind bekannt dafür herauszufinden, was sie tun können, um ihre Herren zufrieden zu stellen.", sagte Sirius und erinnerte sich daran, wie Kreacher sich immer vorn über gestellt hatte, um Regulus immer alles zu bringen was er wollte, während er nie das bekam was er wollte.

„Außerdem, ist es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass du Sirup Torte am liebsten magst, es ist der einzige Nachtisch, der schneller von dir als von Ron verputzt wird.", fügte Ginny hinzu und Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht sich erhitze bei der Tatsache, dass auch sie wusste, welches sein Lieblingsnachtisch war.

**»Danke, Kreacher, aber ich muss mal kurz verschwinden – ähm – Badezimmer.«**

**Harry, der Hermines argwöhnischen Blick im Rücken spürte, eilte die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinauf und weiter in den ersten Stock, wo er ins Badezimmer stürzte und wieder die Tür verriegelte. Stöhnend vor Schmerz sackte er über dem schwarzen Becken mit den Wasserhähnen in Form von aufgerissenen Schlangenmäulern zusammen und schloss die Augen ...**

**Er glitt eine dämmrige Straße entlang. Die Gebäude zu beiden Seiten hatten hohe Fachwerkgiebel; sie sahen aus wie Lebkuchenhäuser.**

**Er näherte sich einem davon, dann sah er das Weiß seiner langfingrigen Hand an der Tür. Er klopfte. Er spürte eine wachsende Erregung ...**

**Die Tür öffnete sich: Eine lachende Frau stand da. Ihre Miene erstarrte, als sie in Harrys Gesicht blickte,**

„Es ist nicht dein Gesicht!", sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme. „Es ist Voldemorts!"

„Das weiß ich", sagte Harry, aber aus dem Blickwinkel in dem er sich gerade befand, fühlte es sich tatsächlich so an, als wäre er dort…als würde er all das tun, was Voldemort tat.

**alle Fröhlichkeit wich einer grauenhaften Angst ...**

**»Gregorowitsch?«, sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme.**

**Sie schüttelte den Kopf: Sie wollte die Tür zumachen. Eine weiße Hand hielt sie fest, hinderte sie daran, ihn auszusperren ...**

**»Ich will Gregorowitsch.«**

**»Er wohnt hier nicht mehr!«, schrie sie auf Deutsch und schüttelte den Kopf. »Er nicht hier leben! Er nicht hier leben! Ich ihn nicht kennen!«**

**Sie gab den Versuch auf, die Tür zu schließen, und begann in den dunklen Flur zurückzuweichen, und Harry folgte ihr, glitt auf sie zu, und seine langfingrige Hand hatte den Zauberstab gezückt.**

Alle zuckten zusammen, ängstlich was mit der Frau passieren könnte. Die Frau hatte nichts getan, aber würde dennoch sterben.

**»Wo ist er?«**

**»Das weiß ich nicht! Er weggezogen. Ich nicht wissen, ich nicht wissen!«**

**Er hob den Zauberstab. Sie schrie. Zwei kleine Kinder kamen in den Flur gerannt. Sie versuchte sie mit den Armen zu beschützen. Ein grüner Lichtblitz -**

Mehrere wimmerten und trauerten um die arme Familie.

„Das ist furchtbar", stöhnte Molly. Sie wusste das das passieren würde, aber sie musste dennoch weinen.

**»Harry! HARRY!«**

**Er öffnete die Augen; er war zu Boden gesunken. Hermine hämmerte erneut an die Tür.**

**»Harry, mach auf!«**

**Er hatte einen Schrei ausgestoßen, das wusste er. Er stand auf und schob den Riegel zurück; Hermine stolperte sofort herein, fand das Gleichgewicht wieder und sah sich misstrauisch um. Ron war direkt hinter ihr, er wirkte entnervt, als er seinen Zauberstab in die Ecken des kühlen Badezimmers richtete.**

**»Was machst du da?«, fragte Hermine streng.**

**»Was werde ich hier wohl machen?«, entgegnete Harry in einem schwachen Versuch, unbeeindruckt zu wirken.**

**»Du hast dir die Lunge aus dem Leib geschrien!«, sagte Ron.**

**»Ach jaah ... ich muss eingenickt sein oder -«**

**»Harry, ganz so dämlich sind wir nicht«, sagte Hermine schwer atmend. »Wir wissen, dass deine Narbe unten in der Küche wehgetan hat, und du bist kreidebleich.«**

„Ich weiß nicht warum du immer wieder denkst lügen zu müssen", sagte Hermine.

„Vielleicht würde ich nicht lügen, wenn du aufhören würdest mich ständig damit zu nerven aufhören in Voldemorts Kopf zusehen", sagte Harry ein bisschen schneller als er eigentlich wollte. Er wusste wie es war in Voldemorts Kopf hineinzusehen und er freute sich garantiert nicht auf ein weiteres Mal. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus als hätte er eine andere Wahl und dann brauchte er nicht noch jemanden, der ihn die ganze Zeit damit auf die Nerven ging.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, Harry", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Das weiß ich…es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry und das war er, er hätte nicht so hart zu ihr sein sollen.

**Harry setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne.**

**»Na gut. Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie Voldemort eine Frau umgebracht hat. Inzwischen hat er wahrscheinlich ihre ganze Familie ermordet. Und es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Es war wieder genau wie bei Cedric, sie waren einfach da ...«**

Harry seufzte als die Bilder von letztem Sommer wieder in seinen Kopf kommen, bevor er sie stoppen konnte.

**»Harry, du sollst das nicht mehr zulassen!« Hermine weinte, ihre Stimme hallte durch das Badezimmer. »Es war Dumbledores Wille, dass du Okklumentik einsetzt! Er hielt die Verbindung für gefährlich – Voldemort kann sie benutzen, Harry! Was bringt es, ihm zuzusehen, wie er tötet und foltert, wie kann uns das weiterhelfen?«**

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, wie in aller Welt sollte er wissen, wie er diese Visionen stoppen konnte.

„Tut mir Leid", seufzte Hermine und ergriff seine Hand.

**»Ich weiß dadurch, was er tut«, sagte Harry.**

**»Also willst du nicht einmal versuchen, dich gegen ihn zu verschließen?«**

**»Ich kann nicht, Hermine. Du weißt, ich bin miserabel in Okklumentik, ich hab nie den Dreh rausgekriegt.«**

**»Du hast es nie wirklich versucht!«, sagte sie hitzig. »Ich kapier es nicht, Harry – gefällt es dir etwa, diese besondere Verbindung oder Beziehung zu haben, oder was – was auch immer -«**

Harry sah Hermine steif an und sie zuckte.

„Sorry", sagte Hermine nochmals.

**Sie stockte bei dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, als er aufstand.**

**»Ob es mir gefällt?«, sagte er leise. »Würde es dir gefallen?«**

**»Ich – nein – tut mir leid, Harry, ich wollte nicht -«**

**»Ich hasse es, ich hasse die Tatsache, dass er in mich reinkann, dass ich ihm zusehen muss, wenn er am gefährlichsten ist. Aber ich werde es nutzen.«**

**»Dumbledore -«**

**»Vergiss Dumbledore. Das entscheide ich und sonst niemand. Ich will wissen, warum er hinter Gregorowitsch her ist.«**

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, er war misstrauisch über die ganze Verbindung, aber er war sich sicher dass Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte, dass Harry einen Blick in seine Gedanken warf. Er wusste nicht warum, da Voldemort ja nun von der Verbindung wusste und sicherlich Schutzmaßnahme eingerichtet, die nun nicht mehr funktionierten. Wenn das wahr war, dann war es nicht schlimm, dass Harry wusste war Voldemort plante, auch wenn es immer noch gefährlich sein konnte.

**»Hinter wem?«**

**»Das ist ein ausländischer Zauberstabmacher«, sagte Harry. »Er hat Krums Zauberstab gemacht und Krum hält ihn für genial.«**

**»Aber du hast doch behauptet, dass Voldemort Ollivander irgendwo eingesperrt hat«, sagte Ron. »Wenn er schon einen Zauberstabmacher hat, wozu braucht er dann noch einen?«**

**»Vielleicht ist er derselben Meinung wie Krum, vielleicht hält er Gregorowitsch für besser ... oder er glaubt, dass Gregorowitsch erklären kann, was mein Zauberstab getan hat, als er mir nachgejagt ist, denn Ollivander wusste es nicht.«**

**Harry blickte in den gesprungenen staubigen Spiegel und sah, wie Ron und Hermine hinter seinem Rücken skeptische Blicke tauschten.**

**»Harry, du redest andauernd davon, was dein Zauberstab getan hat«, sagte Hermine, »aber du hast es doch bewirkt! Warum bist du so fest entschlossen, keine Verantwortung für deine eigene Macht zu übernehmen?«**

„Weil ich es nicht getan habe", sagte Harry, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht mag für etwas gelobt zu werden was ich nicht getan habe. Ich bekomme genug Aufmerksamkeit, Ich brauche nicht noch mehr dazu."

**»Weil ich weiß, dass ich es nicht war! Und das weiß Voldemort auch, Hermine! Wir wissen beide, was wirklich geschehen ist!«**

**Sie starrten einander finster an: Harry wusste, dass er Hermine nicht überzeugt hatte und dass sie schon dabei war, Argumente zu sammeln, sowohl gegen seine Theorie über seinen Zauberstab als auch dagegen, dass er es sich erlaubte, in Voldemorts Geist hineinzusehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung schritt Ron ein.**

Ron schauderte, er hatte Harry und Hermine nie streiten sehen, mal abgesehen von der Feuerblitzsache, doch dies war anders. Er war sich nicht sicher, wessen Partei er ergreifen sollte. Er wusste nun, was Harry in letzter Zeit immer durchstehen musste, da er und Hermine sich am Tag mindestens einmal stritten, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Verdammt, sogar mit der Feuerblitzsache hatte er immer noch einen größeren Grund auf Hermine sauer zu sein, als Harry ihn hatte.

**»Hör auf damit«, ermahnte er sie. »Es ist seine Sache. Und wenn wir morgen ins Ministerium wollen, meinst du nicht, dass wir noch mal den Plan besprechen sollten?«**

„Wow, Harry und Hermine streiten sich und Ron spielt den Vernünftigen, die Welt ist verrückt geworden!", rief Fred, was die meisten im Raum zum Lachen brachte.

**Die beiden anderen sahen, dass Hermine nur widerstrebend die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ, obwohl Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder angreifen würde.**

Hermine zog eine Grimasse, sie wollte, dass Harry sicher war und das war das Allerwichtigste, aber sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sie ihn angreifen würde.

**Unterdessen kehrten sie in die Kellerküche zurück, wo Kreacher ihnen Eintopf und Siruptorte servierte.**

**Sie kamen in dieser Nacht erst spät ins Bett, nachdem sie stundenlang immer wieder ihren Plan durchgesprochen hatten, bis sie ihn Wort für Wort einander aufsagen konnten. Harry, der jetzt in Sirius' Zimmer schlief, lag im Bett, das Licht seines Zauberstabs auf das alte Foto von seinem Vater, Sirius, Lupin und Pettigrew gerichtet, und murmelte noch einmal zehn Minuten lang den Plan vor sich hin. Als er seinen Zauberstab löschte, dachte er jedoch nicht an Vielsaft-Trank, Kotzpastillen oder die marineblauen Umhänge der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung; er dachte an Gregorowitsch und daran, wie lange es dem Zauberstabmacher noch gelingen würde, versteckt zu bleiben, während Voldemort ihn so entschlossen suchte.**

„Leider nicht sehr lange", seufzte Dumbledore und hoffte dass Voldemort länger brauchen würde herauszufinden, wer den Zauberstab nach Gregorovitch hatte.

„Harry du solltest entweder schlafen oder den Plan durchgehen", sagte Tonks missbilligend. „Du hast morgen noch Zeit über deine Vision nachzudenken, im Moment musst du dich auf deine Mission vorbereiten."

**Die Morgendämmerung schien ungebührlich rasch auf die Mitternacht zu folgen.**

**»Du siehst furchtbar aus«, lautete Rons Begrüßung, als er das Zimmer betrat, um Harry zu wecken.**

**»Nicht mehr lange«, sagte Harry gähnend.**

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Charlie.

„Nun, da sie vor zwei Sekunden Vielsafttrank erwähnt haben und sie an einen Ort gehen, wo man sie nicht gerade erkennen sollte, denke Ich mal, dass Harry bald wie jemand anderes aussehen wird.", grinste Tonks zu Charlie, der peinlich berührt zurückstarrte.

**Sie trafen Hermine unten in der Küche. Kreacher servierte ihr Kaffee und warme Brötchen, und sie hatte den leicht manischen Gesichtsausdruck, der Harry an das Büffeln vor den Prüfungen erinnerte.**

„Du nimmst Kaffe und heiße Brötchen von einem Hauselfen an, Mine, ich bin geschockt!", lachte Ron.

„Halt die Klappe!", stöhnte Hermine, sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie besorgt sie an dieses Morgen gewesen sein wird. Normalerweise hatte sich nicht die Zeit sich auf gefährliche Dinge vorzubereiten und die Warterei machte sie nur noch nervöser.

**»Umhänge«, sagte sie halblaut, nahm ihre Anwesenheit mit einem nervösen Nicken zur Kenntnis und kramte weiter in ihrer mit Perlen verzierten Handtasche herum, »Vielsaft-Trank ... Tarnumhang ... Bluffknaller ... ihr solltet jeder ein paar davon nehmen, nur für den Fall ... Kotzpastillen, Nasblutnugat, Langziehohren ...«**

„Was sind Bluffknaller?", fragte Ginny und sah die Zwillinge an.

Die Zwillinge sahen einander ausdruckslos an.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher", sagte Fred,

„Aber wir werden es schon rausfinden", sagte George lächelnd.

„Wird aber wahrscheinlich eine gute Erfindung sein", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Wenn das Trio die benutzt.", beendete George.

**Sie schlangen ihr Frühstück hinunter, und als sie dann nach oben aufbrachen, geleitete Kreacher sie unter Verbeugungen hinaus und versprach, dass er ihnen eine Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete auftischen würde, wenn sie wiederkämen.**

**»Der Gute«, sagte Ron herzlich, »und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mir immer vorgestellt hab, wie ich ihm den Kopf abschneide und ihn an die Wand hänge.«**

„Ronald!", schnappte Hermine. „Das ist schrecklich."

„Das ist meine Lieblingsfantasie", lachte Sirius und Hermine funkelte ihn an.

**Sie näherten sich mit größter Vorsicht der obersten Stufe vor dem Eingang: Ein paar Todesser mit geröteten Augen waren zu sehen, die von der anderen Seite des nebligen Platzes aus das Haus beobachteten. Hermine disapparierte zuerst mit Ron und kam dann zurück, um Harry abzuholen.**

**Nach der üblichen kurzen Dunkelheit, in der man fast erstickte, fand sich Harry in der kleinen Gasse wieder, wo der erste Teil ihres Plans wie festgelegt stattfinden sollte. Sie war noch verlassen, nur ein paar große Mülltonnen standen herum; die ersten Ministeriumsangestellten tauchten hier für gewöhnlich nicht vor acht Uhr auf.**

**»Also dann«, sagte Hermine und sah auf ihre Uhr. »In fünf Minuten sollte sie hier sein. Wenn ich sie geschockt habe -«**

**»Hermine, wir wissen es«, sagte Ron streng. »Und ich dachte, wir wollten die Tür aufmachen, ehe sie kommt?«**

**Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.**

„Kein Gequietschte Mine", lächelte Ron süffisant, „Nur weil du was vergessen hast und ich dich daran erinnern musste…"

„Ernsthaft, ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Buch real ist", sagte Fred. „Mit all diesen verrückten Sachen, die in diesem Kapitel passiert sind…"

„Oh, haltet die Klappe", schnaubten Ron und Hermine.

**»Das hätte ich fast vergessen! Zurück -«**

**Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die mit einem Vorhängeschloss versehene Feuertür neben ihnen, die voller Graffiti war, und mit einem Krachen flog sie auf. Der dunkle Korridor dahinter führte, wie sie von ihren sorgfältigen Erkundungstouren her wussten, in ein leeres Theater. Hermine lehnte die Tür wieder an, damit es aussah, als wäre sie noch verschlossen.**

**»Und jetzt«, sagte sie und wandte sich den beiden anderen in der Gasse zu, »ziehen wir den Tarnumhang wieder an -«**

**»- und warten«, beendete Ron den Satz, warf den Umhang über Hermines Kopf wie ein Tuch über einen Wellensittich und verdrehte, zu Harry gewandt, die Augen.**

**Gut eine Minute später war ein leises Plopp zu hören, und ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt apparierte eine kleine Ministeriumshexe mit flatternden grauen Haaren, die in der plötzlichen Helligkeit ein wenig blinzelte; die Sonne war gerade hinter einer Wolke hervorgekommen. Die Hexe hatte jedoch kaum Zeit, die unerwartete Wärme zu genießen, ehe Hermines stummer Schockzauber sie auf der Brust traf und sie umknickte.**

Hermine zuckte. Ihr gefiel die Idee nicht, jemanden auf diese Art und Weise zu schocken. Sie würde einen Kampf bevorzugen, dass hier fühlte sich einfach nur unfair an.

**»Gute Arbeit, Hermine«, sagte Ron und kam hinter einer Mülltonne neben der Theatertür hervor, während Harry den Tarnumhang ablegte.**

**Gemeinsam trugen sie die kleine Hexe in den dunklen Korridor, der hinter die Bühne führte. Hermine zupfte ihr ein paar Haare vom Kopf und steckte sie in eine Flasche mit trübem Vielsaft-Trank, die sie aus der Perlentasche genommen hatte. Ron durchwühlte die Handtasche der kleinen Hexe.**

„Ich weiß ja, dass dies alles einem guten Sinn nachgeht, aber es ist nicht gerade gut, dass es so leicht ist, sich ins Ministerium einzuschleichen.", sagte Tonks, als Auror nahm sie sowas etwas persönlich.

**»Sie heißt Mafalda Hopfkirch«,**

„Das ist die Frau, von der ich die Verwarnungen über den Einsatz von Magie bekommen habe", wies Harry darauf hin. Es war merkwürdig, dass von allen Leuten den sie über den Weg hätten laufen können, es gerade jemand war, denn er wiedererkannte, wenn auch nur wenig.

**las er von einer kleinen Karte ab, die ihr Opfer als Hilfskraft in der Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei auswies. »Am besten nimmst du das, Hermine, und hier sind die Marken.«**

**Er reichte ihr mehrere kleine Goldmünzen aus dem Geldbeutel der Hexe, in die die Buchstaben ZM geprägt waren.**

**Hermine trank den Vielsaft-Trank, der jetzt eine freundliche blauviolette Farbe hatte, und Sekunden später stand das Ebenbild von Mafalda Hopfkirch vor ihnen. Während Hermine Mafalda die Brille abnahm und sie selber aufsetzte, sah Harry auf seine Uhr.**

**»Wir sind spät dran, Mr Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung wird jeden Moment hier sein.«**

**Eilends verschlossen sie die Tür, hinter der die echte Mafalda lag; Harry und Ron warfen sich den Tarnumhang über, doch Hermine blieb sichtbar und wartete. Sekunden später war ein weiteres Plopp zu hören und ein kleiner, frettchenartiger Zauberer tauchte vor ihnen auf.**

**»Oh, hallo, Mafalda.«**

**»Hallo!«, sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. »Wie geht es Ihnen heute?«**

**»Nicht so gut, um ehrlich zu sein«, antwortete der kleine Zauberer, der äußerst niedergeschlagen wirkte.**

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine seinen Tag sehr verschönern wird", kicherte Fred und Hermine verzog die Miene, sie wollte diesem Mann nicht wehtun und es tat ihr Leid, dass er so einen schlimmen Tag hatte.

**Als Hermine und der Zauberer in Richtung Hauptstraße losgingen, schlichen Harry und Ron ihnen hinterher.**

**»Das tut mir aber leid, dass Sie nicht ganz auf dem Damm sind«, sagte Hermine, indem sie mit fester Stimme den kleinen Zauberer übertönte, der sich über seine Probleme auslassen wollte; das Wichtigste war, dass er die große Straße nicht erreichte. »Hier, nehmen Sie sich ein Bonbon.«**

**»Hm? Oh, nein danke -«**

**»Ich bestehe darauf!«, sagte Hermine angriffslustig und wedelte mit der Pastillentüte vor seiner Nase herum. Der kleine Zauberer schien ziemlich beunruhigt und nahm eine.**

„Subtilität war noch nie deine Stärke, nicht wahr Hermine", informierte George sie.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit um Subtil zu sein", schnappte Hermine. „Er durfte nicht bis zum Ende der Straße gelangen."

**Die Wirkung trat augenblicklich ein. Kaum hatte die Pastille seine Zunge berührt, fing der kleine Zauberer an, sich so heftig zu übergeben, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Hermine ihm eine Hand voll Haare oben vom Kopf riss.**

„Und Gern geschehen für die Hilfe", sagte Fred. „Und Mum sagt immer, dass unsere Produkte nur Zeitverschwendung sind."

Molly verzog das Gesicht, sie fand die Idee einen Scherzartikel Laden zu eröffnen noch immer nicht gut (der Job war einfach zu instabil, wenn er kein Erfolg werden würde, würden sie nichts mehr haben). Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass es in einer Situation wie dieser sehr nützlich sein konnte.

**»Du liebe Zeit!«, sagte sie, während er die Gasse mit Erbrochenem vollspritzte. »Vielleicht sollten Sie heute besser freinehmen!«**

**»Nein – nein!« Er würgte und spuckte und wollte unbedingt weiter, obwohl er nicht mehr gerade gehen konnte. »Ich muss – heute – muss hingehen -«**

„Merlin, der Mann ist aber wirklich versessen darauf zur Arbeit zu gehen", sagte George, er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen; er wusste genau wie krank der Mann sich gerade fühlen musste, da er die Kotzpastillen oft genug getestet hatte.

**»Aber das ist wirklich unvernünftig!«, sagte Hermine beunruhigt. »Sie können in diesem Zustand nicht zur Arbeit – ich finde, Sie sollten ins St. Mungo gehen, damit man Sie dort kuriert!«**

**Der Zauberer war zusammengebrochen und wollte nun keuchend und auf allen vieren in Richtung der Hauptstraße weiterkriechen.**

Arthur hob eine Augenbraue, er kannte keinen in der Zentralverwaltung der so auf seine Arbeit besessen war. Was ging hier vor?

**»So können Sie einfach nicht zur Arbeit!«, schrie Hermine.**

**Endlich schien er einzusehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Er klammerte sich an die angeekelte Hermine, um sich wieder aufzurichten, drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand, und nichts blieb von ihm zurück als die Tasche, die Ron ihm im Vorbeigehen aus der Hand geschnappt hatte, und einige durch die Gegend fliegende Stückchen Erbrochenes.**

**»Igitt«, sagte Hermine und hob den Saum ihres Umhangs hoch, um den Kotzepfützen zu entgehen. »Es hätte viel weniger Sauerei gegeben, wenn wir den auch geschockt hätten.«**

**»Mag sein«, sagte Ron und kam mit der Tasche des Zauberers unter dem Tarnumhang hervor, »aber ich glaube immer noch, dass ein ganzer Haufen Bewusstlose stärker aufgefallen wäre.**

„Das ist wahr… und die Kotzpfützen werden die Leute davon abhalten die Straße genauer zu untersuchen", sagte Remus mit einem schmunzeln.

**Der ist aber ziemlich scharf auf seinen Job, was? Dann gib mir mal die Haare und den Zaubertrank.«**

**Zwei Minuten später stand Ron vor ihnen, klein und frettchenartig wie der kranke Zauberer und in dem marineblauen Umhang, der zusammengefaltet in dessen Tasche gelegen hatte.**

**»Komisch, dass er ihn heute nicht getragen hat, oder, wo er doch unbedingt zur Arbeit gehen wollte? Aber egal, ich bin Reg Cattermole, wie's auf dem Aufnäher hinten draufsteht.«**

_Also war es Reg,_ dachte Arthur, _warum war Reg nur so begiert darauf zur Arbeit zu gehen… Und warum trug er seinen Marineblauen Umhang nicht?_ Arthur hatte Reg immer gemocht, der Mann wusste viel über Muggels, da seine Frau eine… Oh Merlin, dass war es! Arthur sah das Trio traurig an, sie würden nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie das erfahren würden.

**»Du wartest jetzt hier«, sagte Hermine zu Harry, der noch unter dem Tarnumhang war, »und wir kommen dann mit ein paar Haaren für dich zurück.«**

**Harry musste zehn Minuten warten, die ihm jedoch viel länger vorkamen, während er sich allein in der mit Erbrochenem vollgespritzten Gasse herumdrückte, neben der Tür, hinter der die geschockte Mafalda verborgen lag. Endlich tauchten Ron und Hermine wieder auf.**

**»Wir wissen nicht, wer er ist«, sagte Hermine**

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Bill und runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn jemand dich anspricht und du nicht antwortest, könnten sie misstrauisch werden."

**und reichte Harry ein paar gekräuselte schwarze Haare, »aber er ist mit schrecklichem Nasenbluten nach Hause gegangen! Hier, er ist ziemlich groß, du wirst einen größeren Umhang brauchen ...«**

**Sie zerrte einen alten Umhang hervor, den Kreacher für sie gewaschen hatte, und Harry zog sich zurück, um den Trank zu nehmen und sich umzuziehen.**

**Als die schmerzhafte Verwandlung vollendet war, war er über einen Meter achtzig groß und, nach seinen muskelbepackten Armen zu schließen, ziemlich kräftig gebaut. Außerdem hatte er einen Bart. Er stopfte den Tarnumhang und seine Brille in seinen neuen Umhang und kehrte zu den beiden anderen zurück.**

**»Teufel noch mal, du jagst einem vielleicht Angst ein«, sagte Ron und blickte zu Harry hoch, der ihn jetzt überragte.**

Ron zog eine Grimasse, er war immer größer als Harry gewesen.

**»Nimm eine von Mafaldas Marken«, sagte Hermine zu Harry, »und lasst uns gehen, es ist fast neun.«**

**Sie traten gemeinsam aus der Gasse heraus. Fünfzig Meter weiter den belebten Bürgersteig entlang führten zwei Treppen mit schwarzen Spitzengeländern in die Tiefe, über denen Schilder mit der Aufschrift**

**»Herren« und »Damen« angebracht waren.**

**»Dann also bis gleich«, sagte Hermine nervös und wankte die Treppe zu den »Damen« hinunter. Harry und Ron schlossen sich einigen seltsam gekleideten Männern an, die offenbar in eine ganz gewöhnliche unterirdische öffentliche Toilette mit schmutzigen schwarzweißen Fliesen hinunterstiegen.**

**»Morgen, Reg!«, rief ein weiterer Zauberer in marineblauem Umhang, der sich gerade Zugang zu einer Kabine verschaffte, indem er seine goldene Marke in einen Schlitz an der Tür steckte. »Das ist doch beschissen, oder?**

**Dass wir alle über diesen Weg zur Arbeit müssen! Wer, glauben die denn, soll hier auftauchen, Harry Potter vielleicht?«**

Mehrere Leute lachten.

„Ne, Harry Potter wäre niemals so dumm und würde sich dort zeigen!", neckte Sirius.

**Der Zauberer brüllte vor Lachen über seinen eigenen Witz. Ron ließ ein gepresstes Glucksen hören.**

**»Jaah«, sagte er, »bescheuert, was?«**

**Und er und Harry ließen sich in benachbarte Kabinen ein.**

**Harry hörte links und rechts das Geräusch von Wasserspülungen. Er kauerte sich nieder, spähte durch den Spalt am Boden der Kabine und sah gerade noch, wie ein Paar gestiefelte Füße in die Toilette nebenan stiegen.**

„Wollt ihr mir sagen, dass die Ministeriumsangestellten sich in einer Toilette runterspülen müssen?", sagte Sirius und stimmte dann in das allgemeine Lachen im Raum mit ein. „ Das Ministerium ist buchstäblich den Bach runtergegangen!"

**Er schaute nach links und sah Ron zu sich herüberzwinkern.**

**»Müssen wir uns reinspülen?«, flüsterte er.**

**»Sieht so aus«, flüsterte Harry zurück; seine Stimme war tief und rau.**

**Sie standen beide auf. Harry, der sich ungeheuer albern vorkam, kletterte mühsam in die Toilettenschüssel.**

**Er wusste sofort, dass er das Richtige getan hatte; obwohl er scheinbar im Wasser stand, blieben seine Schuhe, seine Füße und sein Umhang völlig trocken. Er hob die Hand, zog an der Kette, und im nächsten Moment war er durch einen kurzen Schacht hinuntergerauscht und tauchte aus einem Kamin im Zaubereiministerium wieder auf.**

**Schwerfällig stand er auf; an so viel Körper, wie er jetzt hatte, war er nicht gewöhnt. Das große Atrium wirkte dunkler, als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Früher hatte ein goldener Brunnen die Mitte der Halle eingenommen und schimmernde Lichtflecken auf den polierten Holzboden und die Wände geworfen. Nun beherrschte ein gigantisches Denkmal aus schwarzem Stein die Szenerie. Sie wirkte recht beängstigend, diese riesige Skulptur einer Hexe und eines Zauberers, die auf kunstvoll geschnitzten Thronen saßen und auf die Ministeriumsangestellten herabschauten, die aus den Kaminen unter ihnen purzelten. Am Sockel des Denkmals waren in etwa dreißig Zentimeter großen Buchstaben die Worte MAGIE IST MACHT eingraviert.**

„Ich wusste dass mir das ganz und gar nicht gefällt", sagte George.

**Harry bekam einen heftigen Schlag von hinten gegen die Beine: Ein anderer Zauberer war gerade aus dem Kamin hinter ihm geflogen.**

**»Platz da, kannst du nicht – oh, Verzeihung, Runcorn!«**

„Gut, nun weißt du wer du bist", sagte Bill.

„Und das du jemand bist, der etwas wichtiges ist", fügte Remus hinzu, der bemerkt hatte, wie die andere Person Harry gegenüber reagiert hatte.

„Ich würde sagen", sagte Arthur finster, „er ist keine schlechte Person für einen Identitätswechsel im Moment, Harry."

„Ähm…ist er eine böse Person?", fragte Harry, der den uncharakteristischen dunklen Blick in Arthurs Augen bemerkt hatte.

„Er ist nicht böse", sagte Percy und sah seinen Vater finster an, Runcorn war zwar jemand, der eine Menge Wert auf Blutreinheit gab und obwohl Percy in diesem Punkt nicht ganz mit ihm übereinstimmte, war es nicht falsch.

„Ich würde ihn nicht böse nennen", stimmt Arthur zu und sah seinen Sohn etwas missbilligend an, „Er ist nur keiner den ich befürworten würde."

**Sichtlich verängstigt, eilte der Zauberer mit schütterem Haar davon.**

**Runcorn, dessen Gestalt Harry angenommen hatte, war offenbar ein einschüchternder Mann.**

**»Psst!«, ertönte eine Stimme, und als er sich umsah, erkannte er eine schmächtige kleine Hexe und den frettchenartigen Zauberer von der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung, die von der anderen Seite des Denkmals zu ihm herüberwinkten. Harry ging rasch zu ihnen.**

**»Bist du denn gut reingekommen?«, flüsterte Hermine Harry zu.**

**»Nein, er steckt immer noch in der Scheiße«, sagte Ron.**

**»Oh, sehr witzig ... das ist schrecklich, nicht wahr?«, sagte sie zu Harry, der zu der Skulptur hochstarrte. »Hast du gesehen, worauf die sitzen?«**

**Harry schaute genauer hin und erkannte, dass das, was er für zierreich gemeißelte Throne gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit Massen von Menschen waren, aus Stein gehauen: Hunderte und Aberhunderte von nackten Körpern, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, alle mit ziemlich dummen, hässlichen Gesichtern, krümmten sich und zwängten sich zusammen, um die Last der schön gekleideten Zauberer zu tragen.**

George las diesen Absatz mit offensichtlicher Abscheu und alle anderen im Raum sahen rebellisch drein.

„Wie kann sich irgendjemand dieses Ding nur ansehen?", sagte Molly und sprach aus, was die meisten im Raum dachten.

„Wie können da immer noch Leute im Ministerium sein, die nicht glauben, dass Voldemort das Ministerium übernommen hat, wenn dass das erste ist, was sie jeden Tag sehen?", sagte Draco, auch er sah etwas angewidert aus, aber nicht ganz so wie die anderen. Immerhin wurde er mit dem Glauben erzogen, dass dies genau der richtige Platz für Muggels war.

**»Muggel«, flüsterte Hermine. »An ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz. Kommt, wir müssen weiter.«**

**Sie schlossen sich den Zauberern und Hexen an, die auf die goldenen Tore am Ende der Halle zuströmten, und schauten sich dabei möglichst unauffällig um, doch von der markanten Gestalt von Dolores Umbridge war nichts zu sehen. Sie gingen durch die Tore in eine kleinere Halle, wo sich vor zwanzig goldenen Gittern, die ebenso viele Aufzüge bargen, Schlangen bildeten. Sie hatten sich kaum bei der nächsten hinten angestellt, als eine Stimme sagte: »Cattermole!«**

**Sie blickten sich um: Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Einer der Todesser, die dabei gewesen waren, als Dumbledore starb, schritt auf sie zu. Die Ministeriumsangestellten neben ihnen verstummten und senkten den Blick; Harry spürte förmlich, wie eine Welle von Angst sie erfasste.**

„Wie kannst du eine Welle von Angst spüren?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an, ich kann es einfach an ihren Gesichtern ablesen oder so ähnlich."

**Das finstere, etwas ungeschlachte Gesicht des Mannes passte irgendwie nicht zu seinem prächtigen wallenden Umhang, der mit vielen goldenen Fäden bestickt war. Jemand in der Menge rund um die Aufzüge rief kriecherisch: »Morgen, Yaxley!« Yaxley ignorierte es.**

„Glück gehabt", murmelte Remus, es wäre nicht gut gewesen, wenn sie den Namen des Todessers nicht gewusst hätten, wenn es offensichtlich war, dass sie es eigentlich sollten. Dennoch waren sie immer noch in einer gefährlichen Lage, da sie mit jemandem interagieren sollten, der offensichtlich über etwas reden wollte, was die drei gar nicht wissen können.

**»Ich hatte jemanden von der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung angefordert, der mein Büro in Ordnung bringen soll, Cattermole. Es regnet dort immer noch.«**

**Ron blickte umher, als hoffte er, dass irgendein anderer eingreifen würde, aber niemand sprach ein Wort.**

**»Es regnet... in Ihrem Büro? Das – das ist nicht gut, oder?«**

**Ron lachte nervös auf. Yaxleys Augen weiteten sich.**

„Nicht lachen… nicht in Gegenwart eines Todessers!", stöhnte Charlie.

„Nun, ich weiß doch gar nicht, dass es ein Todesser ist", grummelte Ron, obwohl er sich schlecht fühlte, dass er seine Freunde in Gefahr brachte.

**»Sie halten das für komisch, Cattermole, stimmt's?«**

**Zwei Hexen lösten sich aus der Schlange vor dem Lift und wuselten davon.**

**»Nein«, sagte Ron, »nein, natürlich -«**

**»Ist Ihnen klar, dass ich auf dem Weg nach unten bin, um Ihre Frau zu verhören, Cattermole? Tatsächlich bin ich ziemlich überrascht, dass Sie nicht dort unten sind und ihr das Händchen halten, während sie wartet.**

**Haben sie wohl schon als hoffnungslos aufgegeben, was? Ist wahrscheinlich das Gescheiteste. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie das nächste Mal eine Reinblütige heiraten.«**

Rons Augen blitzen. „Was ist so schlimm daran jemanden zu heiraten, der nicht reinblütig ist?"

Der ganze Raum lächelte kurz bevor sie, und vor allem Ron, bemerkten, was gerade gesagt wurde.

„Seine Frau ist bei einem Prozess…weil sie eine Muggel-Geborene ist!" Ron stöhnte. Was würde er tun, wenn Her…ähm… seine Frau bei einem Prozess wäre und es ihm schlecht gehen würde. Ja, er wäre auch auf Händen und Knien gekrochen um für sie dazu sein.

Es gab nichts was jemand sagen konnte, damit sich Ron, Harry und Hermine besser fühlten über das was sie gerade getan hatten, also beschloss George einfach weiterzulesen.

**Hermine hatte vor Entsetzen ein leises Piepsen ausgestoßen. Yaxley sah sie an. Sie hüstelte und wandte sich ab.**

**»Ich – ich -«, stammelte Ron.**

**»Aber wenn meine Frau beschuldigt würde, eine Schlammblüterin zu sein«,**

George las das Wort mit solcher Verachtung, wie die meisten im Raum guckten.

**sagte Yaxley, »- nicht dass irgendeine Frau, die ich heirate, je mit einem solchen Dreckstück verwechselt werden könnte –, und wenn der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung etwas erledigt haben wollte, dann würde ich das zuallererst erledigen, Cattermole. Haben Sie mich verstanden?«**

**»Ja«, flüsterte Ron.**

**»Dann kümmern Sie sich darum, Cattermole, und wenn mein Büro nicht in einer Stunde vollkommen trocken ist, dann wird der Blutstatus Ihrer Frau noch zweifelhafter sein, als er ohnehin schon ist.«**

„Großartig, wie soll ich das denn richten!", stöhnte Ron.

„Hör nicht auf ihn Ron, Marys Status wird sich nicht ändern, nur weil du sein Büro trocken legst.", sagt Arthur mürrisch.

Ron senkte seinen Kopf; sein Dad musste wissen wer die Cattermoles waren und das sie anständige Leute waren.

**Das goldene Gitter vor ihnen öffnete sich rasselnd. Mit einem Nicken und einem unfreundlichen Lächeln in Richtung Harry, von dem er offenbar erwartet hatte, dass er es gutheißen würde, wie Cattermole niedergemacht wurde, rauschte Yaxley zu einem anderen Aufzug davon. Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten den Lift vor ihnen, aber niemand kam hinterher: Es war, als ob sie ansteckend wären. Die Gitter schlossen sich krachend und der Lift begann nach oben zu fahren.**

**»Was soll ich jetzt machen?«, fragte Ron sofort die beiden anderen; er wirkte bestürzt. »Wenn ich nicht aufkreuze, wird meine Frau – ich meine, Cattermoles Frau -«**

**»Wir kommen mit, wir sollten zusammenbleiben -«, fing Harry an, aber Ron schüttelte fieberhaft den Kopf.**

**»Das wär verrückt, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ihr beide sucht Umbridge, ich geh und kümmer mich um Yaxleys Büro – aber wie schaffe ich es, dass es aufhört zu regnen? «**

„Das gefällt mir nicht, Harry hat recht, ihr müsst zusammenbleiben", sagte Molly, erneut mit Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Und wie Ron sagte, sie haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte Fred.

„Ich wünschte der Ron im Buch wüsste, dass er das Büro nicht richten muss.", seufzte Ginny. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder es niemals zulassen würde, dass jemand so leiden musste, wenn er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

**»Versuch es mit Finite Incantatem«, sagte Hermine sofort, »das müsste den Regen stoppen, falls es ein Bann oder ein Fluch ist; falls nicht, dann ist irgendwas mit einem Atmosphärischen Zauber schiefgegangen, was dann schon schwieriger zu reparieren ist, dann würde ich es als Übergangsmaßnahme erst mal mit Impervius probieren, um seine Sachen zu schützen -«**

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm gehen", schlug Bill vor. „Ich mag es genauso wenig wie alle anderen, dass ihr euch aufteilt, aber wenn ihr eine Chance habt, diese Situation zu richten, dann braucht ihr Hermine."

**»Sag das noch mal langsam -«, bat Ron und suchte verzweifelt in seiner Tasche nach einer Feder, doch in diesem Moment ruckelte der Lift und blieb stehen. Eine geisterhafte Frauenstimme sagte: »Vierter Stock, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, mit der Tierwesen-, der Zauberwesen- und der Geisterbehörde, dem Koboldverbindungsbüro und dem Seuchenberatungsbüro«, und die Gitter glitten wieder zur Seite und gewährten ein paar Zauberern und mehreren blassvioletten Papierfliegern Einlass, die um die Lampe an der Decke des Lifts herumschwirrten.**

**»Morgen, Albert«, sagte ein Mann mit buschigem Schnurrbart und lächelte Harry an. Als der Lift quietschend wieder losfuhr, sah er kurz zu Ron und Hermine hinüber; Hermine flüsterte Ron gerade hektisch Anweisungen zu. Der Zauberer neigte sich zu Harry hinüber, grinste schmierig und murmelte: »Dirk Cresswell, was? Von der Koboldverbindung? Nett von Ihnen, Albert. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich jetzt seine Stelle kriege!«**

Arthur sah finster drein, noch ein Name von einem Muggel-Geborenen. Er wunderte sich auch darüber, warum er „Nett von ihnen" zu Harry alias Runcorn sagte.

**Er zwinkerte. Harry lächelte zurück und hoffte, das würde genügen. Der Aufzug blieb stehen; die Gitter öffneten sich erneut.**

**»Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst«, sagte die geisterhafte Hexenstimme.**

**Harry sah, wie Hermine Ron einen kleinen Schubs gab, worauf er eilends den Fahrstuhl verließ, gefolgt von den anderen Zauberern, so dass Harry und Hermine allein zurückblieben. Sobald sich die goldene Tür geschlossen hatte, sagte Hermine ganz schnell: »Eigentlich glaub ich, dass ich ihm besser hinterhergehen sollte, Harry, ich glaub nicht, dass er weiß, was er tut, und wenn er erwischt wird, dann ist alles -«**

„Danke für dein Vertrauen in mich Hermine", grummelte Ron, er wusste, dass er die Sprüche nicht hinbekommen würde, aber es half nichts es auch noch zu hören.

„Ron, so meinte ich es nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen."  
>„Sicher", sagte Ron launisch. „Wie auch immer."<p>

**»Erster Stock, Zaubereiminister und Assistenzkräfte.« Die goldenen Gitter glitten wieder auseinander und Hermine stockte der Atem. Vier Leute standen vor ihnen, zwei davon ins Gespräch vertieft: ein Zauberer mit langen Haaren und prächtigem schwarzgoldenem Umhang und eine untersetzte, krötenartige Hexe mit einer Samtschleife in ihrem kurzen Haar, die ein Klemmbrett an ihre Brust drückte.**

„Nun, sieht so aus als hättet ihr Umbridge schon mal gefunden", sagte George. „Und das ist das Ende des Kapitels… wer möchte als nächstes?"

„Ich", sagte Molly. George reichte ihr das Buch.

...

So, dass wars erstmal.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

ich weiß nicht, wann ich es schaffe das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, ich hoffe einfach, dass ich noch eins in der Ferienzeit schaffe.

Dann hoffentlich bis da hin.

Ich wünsche allen noch schöne Sommerferien

LG JJ


	13. The Muggleborn Registration Commission

Hey, Ich Habs auch mal wieder geschafft. Erst einmal tut es mir total leid, dass ich erst jetzt von mir hören lasse, aber ich stecke total im Schulstress und das wird leider auch noch bis Sommer andauernd. Abi und so. So werden ich frühestens erst im Frühling wieder was von mir hören lassen, außer es sollte noch ein Wunder geschehen. Aber keine Angst. Wie versprochen, werde ich diese Geschichte beenden.

Für alle die interessiert sind an der original Geschichte, bitte wendet euch an den Autor Choices HP

Jetzt wünsch ich euch erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

...

**Die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige**

, las Molly zitternd, doch sie war nicht die einzige, alle schienen sich nicht sehr auf dieses Kapitel zu freuen.

**»Ah, Mafalda! «, sagte Umbridge mit Blick auf Hermine. »Travers hat Sie geschickt, nicht wahr?«**

**»J-ja«, piepste Hermine.**

„Lügnerin!", sagte Fred. „Du weißt doch nicht mal, wer Travers ist!"

„Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen?", sagte Hermine, „Ich glaube nicht das Mafalda oft im ersten Stock ist."  
>„Ich kann dir eine Sache sagen…du solltest nicht stottern", sagte George.<p>

„Hey, lasst sie in Ruhe", sagte Ron, aber bereute es sofort, da seine Brüder anfingen zu kichern, da er Hermine verteidigt hatte. Glücklicherweise las Molly, denn wenn jemand anderes gelesen hätte, dann hätten sie ihn leiden lassen.

**»Gut, Sie sind genau die Richtige.« Umbridge sprach zu dem Zauberer in Schwarz und Gold. »Damit wäre dieses Problem gelöst, Minister, wenn Mafalda die Aktenführung übernehmen kann, dann können wir gleich anfangen.« Sie zog ihr Klemmbrett zu Rate. »Zehn Personen heute, und eine davon die Frau eines Ministeriumsangestellten! Na, na ... selbst hier, im Herzen des Ministeriums!« Sie trat in den Aufzug und stellte sich neben Hermine, wie auch die beiden Zauberer, die Umbridges Gespräch mit dem Minister verfolgt hatten. »Wir gehen gleich runter, Mafalda, Sie werden alles, was Sie benötigen, im Gerichtsraum vorfinden. Guten Morgen, Albert, steigen Sie nicht aus?«**

„Ich gehe zu den Anhörungen der Muggelgeborenen", sagte Hermine weich. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie das überstehen würde. Jemandem dabei zusehen, wie er für etwas verurteilt wird dass er nicht mal getan hat, ohne den Hauch einer Chance auf eine Verteidigung. Etwas für das sie selber auch verurteilt werden müsste.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Tonks mit Sympathie. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Dad auch zu den Anhörungen musste. Doch irgendwie bezweifelte sie dies, ihr Dad wäre niemals so dumm und würde zu so einer Anhörung gehen, eher würde er verschwinden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut wird.", flüsterte Remus und sie sah ihn an. Wie konnte er wissen, dass sie besorgt war? Eigentlich kümmerte sie das gar nicht, ihr gefiel nur der Gedanke, dass er für sie da war.

**»Doch, natürlich«, sagte Harry mit Runcorns tiefer Stimme.**

**Harry verließ den Fahrstuhl. Hinter ihm ratterten die goldenen Gitter zu.**

**Er blickte über die Schulter und sah Hermine, flankiert von zwei großen Zauberern, mit bangem Gesicht nach unten verschwinden, Umbridges samtene Haarschleife auf der Höhe ihrer Schulter.**

**»Was führt Sie nach hier oben, Runcorn?«, fragte der neue Zaubereiminister. Silberne Strähnen durchzogen sein langes schwarzes Haar und seinen Bart, und seine große vorspringende Stirn überschattete die glänzenden Augen, was Harry an eine Krabbe erinnerte, die unter einem Felsen hervorlugt.**

Mehrere Leute lachten über diese Beschreibung, Arthur und Tonks am lautesten. Sie kannten den Mann und sie wussten wie sehr Harrys Gedanken stimmten. Percy allerdings versuchte seine Belustigung zurückzuhalten, wen kümmerte es, dass er so aussah…es wäre nicht richtig so über seinen Vorgesetzen zu lachen.

**»Muss kurz mit...«, Harry zögerte einen kleinen Moment, »... Arthur Weasley sprechen. Jemand meinte, er wäre oben im ersten Stock.«**

„Danke Harry, dass bringt mich jetzt wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten", sagte Arthur.

„Sorry" Harry errötete, obwohl Arthur nicht wirklich böse war, wunderte er sich, ob Arthur recht hatte.

**»Ah«, sagte Pius Thicknesse. »Hat man ihn dabei erwischt, wie er Kontakt mit einem Unerwünschten hatte?«**

„Unerwünschten?", fragten mehrere Leute und alle sahen sich verwirrt und ahnend an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir herausfinden werden was es bedeutet", sagte Remus.

„Und uns wird das nicht gefallen", beendete Sirius für ihn.

**»Nein«, erwiderte Harry mit trockener Kehle. »Nein, nichts dergleichen.«**

**»Nun ja. Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit«, sagte Thicknesse. »Wenn Sie mich fragen, sind die Blutsverräter genauso schlimm wie die Schlammblüter. Guten Tag, Runcorn.«**

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment", sagte Arthur hitzig und der Rest der Weasleys (und Sirius) nickten.

Draco rollte mit den Augen über dieses Kommentar.

**»Guten Tag, Minister.«**

**Harry sah zu, wie Thicknesse den mit einem dicken Teppich ausgelegten Korridor entlangging. Sobald der Minister außer Sicht war, zerrte Harry den Tarnumhang unter seinem schweren schwarzen Umhang hervor, warf ihn sich über und machte sich auf den Weg, in der anderen Richtung den Korridor entlang. Runcorn war so groß, dass Harry gebückt gehen musste, um auch seine großen Füße zu verbergen.**

**In seiner Magengrube pochte es vor Panik. Während er an einer glänzenden Holztür nach der anderen vorbeikam, die alle ein kleines Schild mit dem Namen und der Tätigkeit des Büroinsassen trugen, schien ihn die Macht des Ministeriums zu übermannen, das so vielschichtig, so undurchdringlich war, dass ihm der Plan, den er während der letzten vier Wochen mit Ron und Hermine sorgfältig ausgetüftelt hatte, lächerlich kindisch vorkam.**

„Es ist nicht lächerlich oder kindisch, Harry", sagte Tonks, „Nur der Fakt, dass ihr so leicht in das Ministerium reingekommen seid, obwohl es so gute Security gibt."  
>„Dennoch hättet ihr euch mehr Gedanken machen sollen, als nur, wie ihr in das Ministerium reinkommt", fügte Remus hinzu.<p>

**Sie hatten all ihre Bemühungen darauf konzentriert, hineinzukommen, ohne erwischt zu werden, aber sie hatten sich keine Sekunde lang überlegt, was sie tun würden, wenn sie gezwungen waren sich zu trennen.**

Hermine zuckte, es war eine so einfache Sache, warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht?

**Jetzt steckte Hermine in einem Gerichtsverfahren, das zweifellos Stunden dauern würde. Ron schlug sich mit Zauberei herum, die seine Fähigkeiten gewiss überstieg,**

Ron seufzte. Es verletzte ihn zu hören, dass sein Freund dachte, er könnte etwas nicht bewältigen. Obwohl er komplett mit ihm übereinstimmte, dass er diese Magie nicht beherrschte.

**wobei von seinem Erfolg möglicherweise abhing, ob eine Frau die Freiheit erlangte, und er, Harry, streifte durch den obersten Stock, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass seine Beute soeben mit dem Lift nach unten gefahren war.**

„Aber du weißt, dass Hermine bei ihr ist und das lässt es doch nicht ganz so schlimm erscheinen, oder?", sagte Ginny.

„Ich denke schon, und es ist auch gut, dass ich weiß wo Hermine ist", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich Ron finden soll."  
>Molly stöhnte und begann dann wieder zu lesen um Jede mögliche Antwort Ginnys zu vermeiden.<p>

**Er blieb stehen, lehnte sich an eine Wand und versuchte einen Entschluss zu fassen. Die Stille war drückend: Hier gab es kein geschäftiges Treiben, keine Gespräche oder eilige Schritte; in den Korridoren mit ihren purpurroten Teppichen war es so ruhig, als läge der Muffliato-Zauber darüber.**

**Ihr Büro muss hier oben sein, dachte Harry.**

**Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Umbridge ihren Schmuck im Büro aufbewahrte, doch auf der anderen Seite erschien es ihm töricht, es nicht zu durchsuchen, nur um sicher zu sein.**

„Gut Mitgedacht", stimmt Remus zu, er wusste, dass James niemals in Umbridges Büro nachgesehen hätte, doch Lily schon.

„Ja, denn es hätte blöd ausgesehen, wenn es einfach nur auf ihrem Schreibtisch gelegen hätte und du nicht einmal nachgesehen hättest.", sagte Sirus. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber, wohlwissend das auch Sirius niemals in das Büro gegangen wäre.

**Also ging er weiter den Korridor entlang und begegnete niemandem außer einem stirnrunzelnden Zauberer, der murmelnd einer Feder diktierte, die vor ihm herschwebte und auf eine Pergamentrolle kritzelte.**

**Harry achtete jetzt auf die Namen an den Türen und bog um eine Ecke.**

**Auf halbem Weg durch den nächsten Korridor gelangte er in einen weitläufigen offenen Raum, wo ein Dutzend Hexen und Zauberer in Reihen an kleinen Schreibtischen saßen, die Schulpulten ähnlich waren, wenn auch viel stärker poliert und ohne Kritzeleien. Harry hielt inne und sah ihnen zu, denn das Ganze hatte eine geradezu hypnotisierende Wirkung. Alle wedelten und schlenkerten gleichzeitig mit ihren Zauberstäben, während bunte Papierquadrate wie kleine rosa Drachen wild durcheinanderflogen.**

**Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry klar wurde, dass diese Prozedur einen Rhythmus hatte, dass die Papiere alle nach dem gleichen Schema angeordnet waren, und nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade dabei zusah, wie Broschüren hergestellt wurden, dass die Papierquadrate Seiten waren, die sich aufeinanderlegten, falteten und auf magische Weise zusammenfügten, um sich dann neben jeder Hexe oder jedem Zauberer fein säuberlich aufzustapeln.**

„Nun, so interessant das auch sein mag, glaubst du nicht, dass du weiter gehen solltest", sagte Fred.

„Interessant…das ist verdammt nochmal langweilig", sagte George. „Harry, wie kannst du da nur einfach stehen und den Leuten dabei zusehen, wie sie Papier falten?"

„So etwas hab ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

**Harry schlich näher heran, obwohl die Angestellten hier so konzentriert ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, dass sie seine vom Teppich gedämpften Schritte wohl kaum bemerken würden, und ließ eine fertige Broschüre von dem Stapel neben einer jungen Hexe gleiten. Unter dem Tarnumhang betrachtete er sie näher. Auf ihrem rosa Deckblatt prangte ein goldener Titel:**

**SCHLAMMBLÜTER**

**und die Gefahren, die sie für eine friedliche reinblütige Gesellschaft darstellen**

„Arg, Ich mag diese Zukunft nicht", stöhnte Charlie. „Stellt euch vor so einen Mist lesen zu müssen."

„Nun, du würdest die Broschüren nicht mal bekommen, Chuck, du lebst in Rumänien", sagte Bill zu seinem Bruder.

„Oh, stimmt", sagte Charlie leicht errötend, aber fügte stur hinzu. „dennoch mag ich diese Zukunft immer noch nicht."

**Darunter war ein Bild von einer roten Rose zu sehen, mit einem unsicher lächelnden Gesicht inmitten ihrer Blütenblätter, die von den Schlingen eines grünen Unkrauts mit finsterer Miene stranguliert wurde.**

**Auf der Broschüre stand kein Verfassername, doch während er sie betrachtete, schienen die Narben auf seinem rechten Handrücken wieder zu brennen.**

„Verdammte, dumme Kröte", murmelte Hermine. Ron hob eine Augenbraue, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das gerade eben wirklich gesagt hatte oder ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

**Dann bestätigte die junge Hexe neben ihm seinen Verdacht, als sie, immer noch mit ihrem Zauberstab wedelnd und schlenkernd, sagte:**

**»Weiß jemand, ob die alte Sabberhexe den ganzen Tag Schlammblüter verhören wird?«**

„Der Satz fing ziemlich gut an, aber wurde durch den letzten Teil ruiniert", sagte Fred, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Nennt eigentlich jeder jetzt Muggelgeborene so?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Arthur. „Im Moment ist es gesellschaftlich unpopulär so etwas zu sagen, auch wenn eine Person es bevorzugen würde einen Muggelgeborenen ein … ähm … das zu nennen, würden sie es nicht tun."  
>„Wenn man es so sieht, dann erklärt das warum alle im Ministerium diesen Begriff benutzen… zumindest in diesem Buch… weil es nun die anerkannt und richtige und vor allem bevorzugte Weise ist auf Muggelgeborene zu verweise", sagte Remus, war allerdings ebenfalls angewidert bei diesem Gedanken.<p>

„Also meinst du, dass die meisten Ministeriumsangestellten feige sind und tun, was auch immer ihnen gesagt wird und jedem Gesellschaftlichen Verhalten folgen nur weil es anerkannt ist", sagte Fred und sah Percy mit einem halb hänselnden und halb ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das hört sich irgendwie dumm an…aber was kann ich schon wissen."

„Nicht jeder hat die Charakterstärke anders zu sein", murmelte Percy, doch keiner hörte ihn.

**»Vorsicht«, sagte der Zauberer neben ihr und blickte nervös umher; eine seiner Seiten rutschte weg und fiel zu Boden.**

**»Was denn, hat sie jetzt außer einem magischen Auge auch noch magische Ohren?«**

„Auge?", fragte Charlie und sah zu Tonks, die auf keuchte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah das Buch mit Unglauben an. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was sie dachte was es war, oder sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Umbridge ein paar ernste Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde.

**Die Hexe warf einen Blick auf die glänzende Mahagonitür an der Stirnseite des Raums mit den Broschürenmachern; auch Harry sah dorthin und Zorn bäumte sich wie eine Schlange in ihm auf.**

„Warum eine Schlange, Harry…Sollte es nicht ein Löwe sein?", sagte Fred und Harry rollte nur mit den Augen darüber.

Tonks allerdings war nun mehr als überzeugt, dass sie richtig gedacht hatte. Was sonst sollte Harry so in Rage versetzen?

**Wo bei einer Muggeltür vielleicht ein Guckloch gewesen wäre, war hier ein großes rundes Auge mit einer leuchtend blauen Iris in das Holz eingelassen; ein Auge, das jedem, der Alastor Moody gekannt hatte, entsetzlich vertraut war.**

Mehrere Leute keuchten und Tonks war nun nicht die einzige, die nun klar sah.

„Ähm…bist du sicher, dass es wirklich seins ist?", fragt Charlie, er hatte Moody bisher noch nie getroffen, anders als die meisten Menschen hier im Raum. „Ich meine, war sein Auge das einzige das hergestellt wurde."

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme, es war deutlich, dass er sehr wütend war. „Es gab auch noch andere Augen, ähnlich wie das von Moody, allerdings wurde bisher keins als Spion benutzt, um andere auszuhorchen."

**Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß Harry, wo er war und was er hier machte. Er vergaß sogar, dass er unsichtbar war. Mit großen Schritten ging er geradewegs zur Tür hinüber und besah sich das Auge näher.**

„Also gut, dass die Kröte nicht in ihrem Büro war", sagte Ron. „Sie hätte dich sonst gesehen."

„Was? Wie hätte sie ihn denn sehen können?", fragte Charlie. „Harry hat doch die ganze Zeit seinen Umhang getragen."

„Jaah, aber Moodys Auge konnte durch Tarnumhänge durchsehen", erklärte Ron.

„Echt? Das ist echt nützlich, vor allem die Vorteile die es ihm in seinem Job gibt", sagte Charlie.

„ich frage mich, ob das Auge auch Personen erkennt, die Vielsafttrank genommen haben", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, konnte es nicht, aber nicht das es nicht versucht wurde", lächelte Dumbledore. „Alastor hat sich oft darüber beschwert…und hat oft versucht, diesen Fakt zu beheben, hat es aber nie geschafft."

**Es bewegte sich nicht: Es glotzte blind nach oben, erstarrt. Auf dem Schild unter dem Auge stand:**

**Dolores Umbridge**

**Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers**

**Darunter war ein neues, noch ein wenig glänzenderes Schild, auf dem stand:**

**Vorsitzende der Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige**

„Nun, sie hat es geschafft, dass ich sie noch mehr hasse, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Ich hasse sie sogar mehr als Sie, Professor Snape", fügte er hinzu, bis die gerade gesprochenen Worte seinen Verstand erreichten und er schluckte. Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen.

Severus wusste nicht, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, aber er fühlte Beides. Freude und Enttäuschung.

**Harry blickte zurück auf das Dutzend Broschürenmacher: Obwohl sie alle in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren, konnte er wohl kaum davon ausgehen, dass sie es nicht bemerken würden, wenn sich die Tür eines unbesetzten Büros vor ihnen öffnete. Daher holte er aus einer Innentasche einen seltsamen Gegenstand mit kleinen Zappelbeinen und einer knollenförmigen Gummihupe als Körper hervor. Er kauerte sich unter dem Tarnumhang nieder und stellte den Bluffknaller auf den Boden.**

„Ah, gut, jetzt hören wir was es macht", lächelte Fred.

**Sofort trippelte der Knaller vor seinen Augen zwischen den Beinen der Hexen und Zauberer davon. Harry wartete bereits mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff, als es wenige Augenblicke später einen lauten Knall gab und aus einer Ecke jede Menge beißender schwarzer Qualm drang. Die junge Hexe in der vorderen Reihe begann zu kreischen: Rosa Seiten flogen durcheinander, als sie und ihre Kollegen aufsprangen und sich umsahen, woher das Getöse kam.**

„Das ist der Wahnsinn!", sagte George, und sah seinen Bruder mit einer Mimik an, die wohl sagte, sobald wir zuhause sind, fangen wir sofort an, dass zu erfinden.

**Harry drückte die Klinke herunter, betrat Umbridges Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.**

**Er hatte das Gefühl, in einer vergangenen Zeit gelandet zu sein. Das Zimmer glich haargenau Umbridges Büro in Hogwarts:**

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an den Raum zurückerinnerte… Er wünschte, dass er nie wieder ihr Büro sehen musste, aber leider würde es wohl anders kommen.

**Spitzendeckchen, Untersetzer und Trockenblumen bedeckten jede verfügbare Fläche. An den Wänden hingen dieselben Zierteller mit den quietschbunten Kätzchen, die Bänder umhatten und ekelhaft süß umhertollten und spielten. Über dem Schreibtisch lag ein geblümtes, mit Volants besetztes Tuch. Hinter Mad-Eyes Auge war ein teleskopartiger Aufsatz befestigt, mit dem die Angestellten auf der anderen Seite der Tür ausspioniert werden konnten.**

„Alles was sie macht ist also, ihre Zeit damit zu verschwenden, ihre Arbeiter auszuspionieren.", schnaubte Tonks.

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie genau so wenig arbeiten würde, wie sie es als Lehrerin getan hat", murmelte Hermine.

**Harry warf einen Blick hindurch und sah, dass sie immer noch alle um den Bluffknaller versammelt waren. Er riss das Teleskop aus der Tür, was ein Loch zurückließ, zog den magischen Augapfel heraus und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.**

Dumbledore hob eine Braue, dies war sicherlich nicht gerade das sinnvollste was Harry hätte tun sollen, aber er erwartete nichts anderes von ihm…auch er fand die Vorstellung schrecklich, dass Moodys Auge an dieses schrecklichen Ort war.

**Dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Zimmer um, hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: »Accio Medaillon.«**

**Nichts geschah,**

Alle seufzten, obwohl keiner von ihnen gedacht hatte, dass es tatsächlich dort wäre, aber alle hatten gehofft, dass es so einfach werden würde.

**doch er hatte es auch nicht erwartet; zweifellos wusste Umbridge alles über schützende Zauber und Banne. Er trat daher rasch hinter ihren Schreibtisch und begann die Schubladen herauszuziehen.**

**Federn und Notizbücher und Zauberklebeband kamen zum Vorschein; magische Büroklammern, die sich wie Schlangen aus ihrer Schublade ringelten und zurückgetrieben werden mussten; eine reich verzierte kleine Schnürschachtel voller Reservehaarschleifen und -klammern; aber keine Spur von einem Medaillon.**

**Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand ein Aktenschrank; Harry machte sich daran, ihn zu durchsuchen. Wie Filchs Aktenschränke in Hogwarts war er voller Mappen, jede mit einem Namensschild versehen. Harry war schon bei der untersten Schublade angelangt, als er etwas sah, das ihn von seiner Suche ablenkte: Mr Weasleys Akte.**

„Auweh", stöhnte Molly bevor sie begann weiterzulesen.

**Er zog sie heraus und öffnete sie.**

**ARTHUR WEASLEY**

**Blutstatus: **

**Reinblüter, jedoch mit unerwünschten muggelfreundlichen Neigungen**

Alle runzelten die Stirn, es ist nicht Falsch eine Positive Neigung gegenüber Muggeln zuhaben.

**Bekannt als Mitglied des Phönixordens **

Molly seufzte erneut, natürlich waren sie bekannte Mitglieder des Ordens, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nur in größere Gefahr brachte…und ihr die Möglichkeit verbot, anderen zu helfen.

**Familie: **

**Ehefrau (reinblütig), sieben Kinder, die beiden jüngsten auf Hogwarts**

**NB: Jüngster Sohn gegenwärtig zu Hause, schwer krank, von Inspektoren des Ministeriums bestätigt **

„Gut", sagte Molly, immerhin gab es eine gute Nachricht, die in dieser Akte stand.

Ron lächelte, froh darüber, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte und seine Familie sicher war.

**Kontrollstatus: ÜBERWACHT. **

**Alle Aktivitäten werden beobachtet. Große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Unerwünschter No. 1 Kontakt aufnimmt (war bereits früher bei Familie Weasley).**

„Unerwünschter Nummer 1?", murmelten mehrere Leute.

„Wer wettet, dass es Harry ist?", fragte Fred.

„Natürlich ist es Potter, wer findet seine Anwesenheit auch wünschenswert", sagte Draco und alle drehten sich zu ihm um und funkelten ihn an. Harry, allerdings, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er glaubte nicht, dass die anderen es mitbekommen hatten, aber Draco hatte tatsächlich einen sarkastischen Unterton.

**»Unerwünschter Nummer eins«, murmelte Harry vor sich hin, als er Mr Weasleys Aktenmappe zurücklegte und die Schublade schloss. Er hatte eine dumpfe Ahnung, wer das sein konnte, und tatsächlich, als er sich aufrichtete und im Büro nach anderen Verstecken Ausschau hielt, sah er ein Plakat von sich selbst an der Wand, und quer über seiner Brust prangten die Worte UNERWÜNSCHTER No. 1. Ein kleiner rosa Notizzettel klebte daran, mit einem Kätzchenbild in der Ecke. Harry ging hinüber, um ihn zu lesen, und sah, was Umbridge daraufgeschrieben hatte: »Muss bestraft werden.«**

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte das Buch heftig an. Er merkte, dass auch Hermine sich versteift hatte. Sie murmelte etwas von Möglichkeiten, wie sie die Kröte bestrafen könnte.

Die beiden waren aber nicht die einzigen, alle schienen wütend über diese Notiz zu sein. Sirius und Remus warfen sich gegenseitig düstere Blicke zu, die Zwillinge hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und murmelten etwas…Harry wusste, was auch immer sie sich ausdenken würde, würde gut sein. Ron und Ginny verhielten sich ähnlich wie Harry, die Fäuste geballt. Molly Wut war jenseits allem anderen, was hatte Harry jemals getan, um so eine Bestrafung zu verdienen? Ihre Wut wurde so offensichtlich mit jeder Silbe die sie weiter las.

**Wütender denn je suchte er weiter und tastete jetzt auf den Böden der Vasen und in den Körben voller Trockenblumen herum, doch es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass er das Medaillon hier nicht finden konnte. Er ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal durch das Büro schweifen, als sein Herz einen Augenblick aussetzte. Dumbledore starrte ihn aus einem kleinen rechteckigen Spiegel an, der auf einem Bücherregal neben dem Schreibtisch aufgestellt war.**

**Harry durchquerte im Laufschritt das Zimmer und riss den Spiegel hoch, doch er hatte ihn kaum berührt, als ihm klar wurde, dass es gar kein Spiegel war. Dumbledore lächelte versonnen vom Hochglanzumschlag eines Buches.**

Dumbledore seufzte, er wusste sehr genau, was das für ein Buch war.

Alle anderen schienen es ebenfalls zu verstehen und waren neugierig darüber, was Harry dieses Mal alles über Dumbledore lernen würde. Harry, andererseits, wünschte er hätte das Buch nicht gefunden, er stimmte, dass er mehr über Dumbledore erfahren wollte, aber jedes Mal wenn in dieses Buch über Dumbledore geredet wurde, machte es sein Buch-Selbst wütender.

**Harry hatte die verschnörkelte grüne Schrift quer über seinem Hut zuerst nicht bemerkt: Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore, und auch nicht die etwas kleinere Schrift über seiner Brust: von Rita Kimmkorn, Autorin des Bestsellers »Armando Dippet: Könner oder Knallkopf?«**

**Harry schlug das Buch wahllos auf und stieß auf ein ganzseitiges Foto von zwei Jungen im Teenageralter, die einander die Arme um die Schultern gelegt hatten und heftig lachten. Dumbledore, nun mit langem Haar bis zum Ellbogen, hatte sich einen kleinen, büscheligen Bart wachsen lassen, ähnlich dem an Krums Kinn, über den Ron sich so aufgeregt hatte.**

„Harry, wie kannst du nur Dumbledore mit diesem Mistkerl vergleichen?", sagte Ron dramatisch.

„Nenn ihn nicht so", sagte Hermine, und schlug spielerisch seinen Arm.

„Wie könnt ihr drei nur lachen, wisst ihr denn nicht wie gefährlich diese ganze Situation ist?", fragte Molly.

„Wir sind es gewohnt", sagte alle drei gleichzeitig, was sie nur dazu brachte lauter zulachen.

Molly seufzte und wünschte sich, dass sie nicht wüssten, wie sich solche Situationen anfühlten.

**Der Junge, der sich neben Dumbledore lautlos brüllend amüsierte, hatte etwas Fröhliches und Wildes an sich. Sein goldenes Haar fiel ihm in Locken auf die Schultern.**

Dumbledore seufzte, natürlich wusste er dass es Gellert sein würde, aber es machte es nicht einfacher es zu hören. Er fühlte Minervas Hand auf seiner Schulter, eine merkwürdige Geste von der Verwandlungslehrerin, aber eine die er sehr schätzte im Moment.

**Harry überlegte, ob es der junge Doge war, doch ehe er die Bildunterschrift lesen konnte, ging die Bürotür auf.**

Alle sahen Dumbledore neugierig an, wundert sich, wer dieser Junge wohl sein könnte, aber es war klar, dass er es ihnen nicht sagen würde. Es war ebenfalls klar, dass, egal wer dieser Junge war, Dumbledore nicht über ihn nachdenken wollte.

**Wenn Thicknesse beim Hereinkommen nicht über die Schulter geblickt hätte, wäre Harry keine Zeit geblieben, den Tarnumhang über sich zu ziehen.**

„Du hättest den Umhang die ganze Zeit tragen sollen", sagte Severus kalt. „Du hättest dir deine Verletzlichkeit nicht erlauben sollen."

**Dennoch hatte er den Eindruck, dass Thicknesse vielleicht eine Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte, denn er blieb ein paar Sekunden lang völlig reglos stehen und starrte neugierig auf die Stelle, wo Harry gerade verschwunden war. Vielleicht war Thicknesse zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er lediglich Dumbledore gesehen hatte, der sich auf dem Umschlag des Buches die Nase kratzte, das Harry hastig wieder auf das Regal gelegt hatte, jedenfalls ging er schließlich doch zum Schreibtisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Feder, die in dem Tintenfass bereitstand. Sie sprang heraus und begann eine Notiz an Umbridge zu kritzeln. Ganz langsam, er wagte dabei kaum zu atmen, stahl Harry sich rückwärts aus dem Büro hinaus in den offenen Bereich davor.**

„Hmph, darüber hast du wohl auch nicht nachgedacht", sagte Severus. „Wie hattest du denn geplant aus dem Raum zu kommen? Wie du sagtest, eine Tür die sich von selber öffnet wäre verdächtig. Du hättest das Auge benutzen können, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Flur leer ist."

Harry war für einige Sekunden still, bevor er fragte: „haben sie vorher darüber nachgedacht? Ich meine bevor ich in diesen Raum gekommen bin oder fällt ihnen das gerade eben erst ein?"

„Ich…", fing Severus an.

„Denn wenn sie erst gerade eben daran gedacht haben, bedeutet das, dass sie genauso gehandelt hätten wie ich." Harry sah ihn an.

Severus sagte nichts, sondern schaute Harry nur kalt an. Was er hasste war genau das, genau das was Lily gesagt hätten, wenn sie in Harrys Schuhen gewesen wäre und das wollte er nicht… er wollte nicht das Harry wie Sie war. Nein, er war Potters Sohn.

**Die Broschürenmacher waren immer noch um die Überreste des Bluffknallers geschart, der nach wie vor schwächlich trötete und qualmte.**

**Harry eilte den Korridor entlang, als die junge Hexe sagte: »Ich wette, das hat sich aus der Experimentellen Zauberei hier hochgeschlichen, die sind ja so leichtsinnig, erinnert ihr euch noch an diese giftige Ente?«**

Tonks und Arthur fingen an zu lachen (und Percy lächelte), und alle sahen sie an, alle im Ministerium erinnerten sich an diesen Vorfall.

**Während Harry zum Lift zurückhastete, überlegte er, welche Optionen er jetzt noch hatte. Es war nie wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass das Medaillon hier im Ministerium war, und es wäre ein aussichtsloser Versuch, mit magischen Mitteln aus Umbridge herauszulocken, wo es steckte, während sie in einem vollen Gerichtsraum saß.**

„Ähm… sie könnte es doch auch tragen", sagte Ginny gerade heraus.

„Dieses hässliche Ding…wer würde das tragen wollen.", sagte Ron.

„Komm schon Ron, wir reden hier über die Kröte", sagte Fred.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das sie nicht tragen würde.", fügte George hinzu.

„So hässlicher es ausschaut, desto eher würde sie es tragen", sagte Ginny.

„Alles in allem, ist es also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Kröte es trägt.

„Genau meine Gedanken", sagte Charlie.

„Also solltest du runter zu den Gerichtsräumen", sagte Percy.

**Sie mussten jetzt dringend das Ministerium verlassen, ehe sie entdeckt wurden, und es an einem anderen Tag erneut versuchen. Als Erstes musste er Ron finden, dann konnten sie sich überlegen, wie sie Hermine aus dem Gerichtssaal herausbekamen.**

**Der Fahrstuhl war leer, als er hielt. Harry sprang hinein und zog den Tarnumhang herunter, während der Lift sich nach unten in Bewegung setzte**

„Vielleicht solltest du das nicht tun, du weißt nicht genau, wie du dich als Runcorn zu verhalten hast", sagte Remus. „Du möchtest doch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken."

**Als er im zweiten Stock ruckelnd stehen blieb, stieg zu Harrys gewaltiger Erleichterung Ron ein, pitschnass und mit gehetztem Blick.**

**»M-Morgen«, stammelte er Harry entgegen, als der Lift wieder anfuhr.**

**»Ron, ich bin's, Harry!«**

**»Harry! ****Zum Teufel, ich hab ganz vergessen, wie du aussiehst**

„Ronald!", sagte Hermine. „So was solltest du nicht vergessen… wie wolltest du planen uns wiederzufinden, wenn du nicht mehr weißt, wie wir aussehen?"

„Ähm… Keine Ahnung, Mine", sagte Ron, sichtlich unangenehm.

– **warum ist Hermine nicht bei dir?«**

„Oh…Das ist es. Ich muss mir gemerkt haben wie du ausgesehen hast", sagte Ron. „Ich hab wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr zwei getrennt werdet."

„Erst einmal, wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass du dir gemerkt hättest, wie ich aussehe", fragte Hermine.

„Weil ich…", fing Ron wahrheitsgemäß an…weil er das immer gewusst hätte, doch schien nicht klug zu sagen. Nachdem seine Ohren Ron angelaufen waren, sagte er, „Weil wir die Frau schon einen Monat lang beobachten, wie sie appariert. Genauso wie mit dem Mann, den ich darstelle, aber für Harry haben wir einfach irgendeine fremde Person ausgesucht."

„Oh…", sagte Hermine, dies war sogar ein sehr guter Grund. „Du hättest dir trotzdem merken können, wie Harry aussieht, nur für den Fall."

„Ich weiß", stimmt Ron ihr zu, sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht mehr so böse anstarrte.

**»Sie musste mit Umbridge runter in die Gerichtsräume, sie konnte es nicht ablehnen, und -«**

**Doch ehe Harry den Satz beenden konnte, hatte der Lift wieder angehalten: Die Türen öffneten sich, und Mr Weasley kam herein,**

Molly lächelte ein wenig, erfreut über ihren Mann zuhören.

**im Gespräch mit einer älteren Hexe, die ihr blondes Haar zu einer Art Ameisenhügel hochtoupiert hatte.**

**»... ich verstehe vollkommen, was du meinst, Wakanda, aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mitmachen bei -«**

**Mr Weasley unterbrach sich; er hatte Harry bemerkt. Es war ein äußerst eigenartiges Gefühl, von Mr Weasley mit solchem Abscheu angefunkelt zu werden.**

„Tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Arthur.

„Ist in Ordnung, Mr. Weasley, Ich weiß ja, dass sie nicht mich anstarren, sondern den Mann den Ich darstelle", sagte Harry, obwohl er sich fragte, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn Arthur ihn so anstarren würde.

**Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich und die vier zockelten weiter nach unten.**

**» Oh, hallo, Reg«, sagte Mr Weasley, der sich bei dem steten Tröpfeln von Rons Umhang umgedreht hatte. »Ist Ihre Frau heute nicht zum Verhör vorgeladen? Ähm – was ist mit Ihnen passiert? Warum sind Sie so nass?«**

**»Yaxleys Büro regnet«, sagte Ron. Er sah dabei Mr Weasleys Schulter an, und Harry war sicher, dass er Angst hatte, sein Vater könnte ihn erkennen, wenn sie sich direkt in die Augen blickten.**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte", sagte Arthur, „nicht in so einem unerwarteten Moment."

„Nun, Loony wusste, dass es Harry auf der Hochzeit war." sagte Fred.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", sagte Ginny.

„Und sie kennt Harry gar nicht so gut", beendete George Freds Gedanken.

„Noch, meinst du wohl", sagte Ginny. „Offensichtlich werden sie und Harry irgendwann noch Freunde."  
>„Außerdem, jeder der Harry auch nur ein bisschen kennt, würde wissen, dass er auf der Hochzeit sein würde.", sagte Hermine. „Sie hat wohl erwartet, dass er da sein würde."<p>

„Und nicht zu vergessen, dass das Mädchen etwas verrückt ist und Dinge sieht, die außer ihr niemand sieht", fügt Ron hinzu und Hermine schlug ihn. „Au.. Mine, du magst sie doch nicht mal!"

„Nun, ich werde sie aber noch mögen", sagte Hermine, sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie so reagiert hatte. „Und du warst sehr gemein."

„Wie auch immer", grummelte Ron und rubbelte seinen Arm.

**»Ich hab es nicht in den Griff gekriegt, deshalb haben sie mich losgeschickt, um Bernie zu holen – Bernie Pillsworth, haben sie, glaube ich, gesagt -«**

**»Ja, viele Büros haben in letzter Zeit geregnet«, sagte Mr Weasley.**

**»Haben Sie meteolohex recanto probiert? Bei Bletchley hat das funktioniert. «**

Molly lächelte ihren Mann für eine Sekunde an, nicht nur dass er seinen Sohn half, sondern auch, dass er so freundlich war, dass er jedem seine Hilfe anbieten würde.

**»Meteolohex recanto?«, flüsterte Ron. »Nein, hab ich nicht. Danke, Dich meine, danke, Arthur. «**

„Nun, wenn du mich Dad genannt hättest, hätte mir das vielleicht ein Hinweis gegeben wer du wirklich bist", kicherte Arthur.

„Gut, dass ich mich gerade noch gefangen habe" Ron lächelte verlegen.

**Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich; die alte Hexe mit dem Ameisenhügelhaar ging hinaus, und Ron schoss an ihr vorbei und verschwand. Harry wollte ihm gerade folgen, doch da kam ihm Percy Weasley in die Quere, der in den Lift marschierte, die Nase in irgendwelche Papiere gesteckt, die er gerade las.**

Arthur und Percy wurden beide steif, beide hofften auf dasselbe, was höchstwahrscheinlich nicht eintreffen würde.

**Erst als die Türen wieder zugerattert waren, erkannte Percy, dass er mit seinem Vater im Aufzug war. Er blickte auf, sah Mr Weasley, wurde radieschenrot und verließ den Fahrstuhl, kaum dass sich die Türen wieder geöffnet hatten.**

Mollys Stimme war herzzerreißend und Arthur legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er war stur genug, um seinen Sohn nicht anzusehen. Percy sah keinen aus seiner Familie an, er wählte den Blick gen Boden.

**Harry versuchte zum zweiten Mal auszusteigen, doch nun versperrte ihm Mr Weasleys Arm den Weg.**

„Oh Scheiße", sagte Arthur, er wusste, dass er jetzt etwas sagen würde, was er eigentlich nicht sollte.  
>„Arthur!", zischte Molly.<p>

„Sorry, Liebling", sagte Arthur automatisch. „Aber das ist nicht gut…"

**»Einen Moment, Runcorn.«**

**Die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich, und während sie wieder einen Stock tiefer rumpelten, sagte Mr Weasley: »Wie ich höre, haben Sie Informationen über Dirk Cresswell vorgelegt.«**

**Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass die kurze Begegnung mit Percy Mr Weasley nur noch wütender gemacht hatte.**

Natürlich, dachte Arthur Dunkel. Er hasste die Entfremdung zu seinem Sohn, und die Vorstellung, dass sein Sohn so wenig von ihm hielt.

**Er beschloss, dass es das Beste war, wenn er sich dumm stellte.**

„Nichts neues", stichelte Draco.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du so etwas nicht sagen sollest, wohlwissend, dass Harry dich durchgängig schlägt.", sagte Ginny zum blass-haarigen Jungen. „Das lässt dich nur dümmer aussehen."

„Potter schlägt mich nicht", sagte Draco mit Verachtung.

„Und zeigst noch nicht mal Größe um das zuzugeben." Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Lächerlich!"

Dracos Wangen wurden leicht rosa.

Die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und Sirius lachten allesamt darüber.

**»Wie bitte?«, sagte er.**

**»Tun Sie nicht so, Runcorn«, sagte Mr Weasley zornig. »Sie haben den Zauberer aufgespürt, der seinen Familienstammbaum gefälscht hat, richtig?«**

**»Ich – und wenn ich's getan hätte?«, sagte Harry.**

**»Nun, Dirk Cresswell ist Ihnen als Zauberer zehnmal überlegen«, sagte Mr Weasley leise, während der Fahrstuhl in die Tiefe sank. »Und wenn er Askaban überlebt, werden Sie ihm Rechenschaft ablegen müssen, ganz abgesehen von seiner Frau, seinen Söhnen und seinen Freunden -«**

„Arthur!", stöhnte Molly. „Du kannst solche Dinge einfach nicht sagen… das bringt Ärger."

„Ich…", sagte Arthur, er war außer sich, und er hätte bestimmt noch mehr gesagt, wenn Remus sich nicht eingemischt hätte.

„Es ist eigentlich gut, dass du mit Harry redest", sagte er, „Du konntest ein wenig Dampf ablassen und dir wird nichts passieren."

Molly funkelte ihren Mann für eine weitere Sekunde an bevor sie wieder anfing zu lesen.

**»Arthur«, unterbrach ihn Harry, »Sie wissen, dass Sie verfolgt werden, oder nicht?«**

**»Soll das eine Drohung sein, Runcorn?«, sagte Mr Weasley laut.**

**»Nein«, sagte Harry, »es ist eine Tatsache! Jeder Ihrer Schritte wird beobachtet -«**

„Danke Harry", sagte Arthur und lächelte den Jungen an. „Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass ich weiß, dass ich beobachtet werde, schätze ich deine Warnung."

„Gern Geschehen", sagte Harry weich.

**Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich. Sie hatten das Atrium erreicht. Mr Weasley warf Harry einen verächtlichen Blick zu und rauschte aus dem Lift. Harry blieb erschüttert zurück. Er wünschte, er würde jemand anderen als Runcorn verkörpern ... die Lifttüren ratterten zu.**

**Harry zog den Tarnumhang hervor und warf ihn sich wieder über. Er wollte nun allein versuchen, Hermine zu befreien, während Ron sich um das regnende Büro kümmerte.**

„Nun, Immerhin weiß ich nun wo ihr seid.", sagte Ron.

**Als die Türen aufgingen, trat er in einen fackelbeleuchteten steinernen Gang hinaus, der sich deutlich von den holzgetäfelten und mit Teppichen ausgelegten Korridoren in den oberen Stockwerken unterschied. Als der Lift hinter ihm wieder hinaufrumpelte, blickte Harry leicht schaudernd auf die ferne schwarze Tür, die den Eingang zur Mysteriumsabteilung markierte.**

Harry verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen, warum zitterte er so, wenn er diese Tür ansah. Er versuchte sich die Tür vorzustellen, versuchte zu sehen, ob er dabei an etwas Zermürbendes denken würde…nein, das konnte nicht sein. Harry keuchte auf und alle sahen ihn an, aber er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Sich die Tür vorzustellen, hatte ihn etwas erkennen lassen…es war die Tür von der er seit Voldemorts Rückkehr träumte. Nun zitterte er. Was auch immer hinter der Tür lag, es konnte nichts Gutes sein.

**Er ging weiter, denn sein Ziel war nicht die schwarze Tür, sondern ein Durchgang, der sich seiner Erinnerung nach links befand und in die Treppe mündete, die hinunter zu den Gerichtsräumen führte.**

„Huh, ich denke, dass meine Anhörung für eine Sache gutgewesen ist", sinnierte Harry. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich ohne die Anhörung gewusst hätte, wo sich die Gerichtsräume befinden."

**Während er die Treppe hinunterschlich, spielte er hektisch die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch, die ihm blieben: Er hatte noch einige Bluffknaller, doch vielleicht war es besser, einfach an die Tür des Gerichtsraums zu klopfen, als Runcorn einzutreten und eine kurze Unterredung mit Mafalda zu verlangen? Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob Runcorn wichtig genug war, um sich das erlauben zu können, und selbst wenn er es schaffte, würde, wenn Hermine nicht wiederauftauchte, wahrscheinlich eine Suche nach ihr ausgelöst, noch ehe sie das Ministerium verlassen hatten ...**

„Ich glaube schon, dass Runcorn eine so wichtige Persönlichkeit ist.", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber ich würde es nur ausnutzen, wenn ich keine andere Wahl hätte."

**Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er die unnatürliche Kälte zunächst gar nicht, die über ihn kroch, als würde er in einen Nebel hinabsteigen.**

Harry stöhnte, verdammte Dementoren…Musste er die wirklich nochmal sehen. Umbridge, Dementoren und Gerichtsräume, es sah so aus, als würde sich in den nächsten eineinhalb Jahren nicht viel ändern.

**Mit jedem seiner Schritte wurde es kälter: Es war eine Kälte, die ihm tief in die Kehle drang und an seinen Lungen zerrte. Und dann spürte er jenes schleichende Gefühl der Verzweiflung, der Hoffnungslosigkeit, das ihn erfüllte, sich in ihm ausbreitete ...**

Alle zitterten und Sirius hatte einen geistigen Ausdruck.

**Dementoren, dachte er.**

**Und als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte und sich nach rechts wandte, sah er eine schreckliche Szene. Der dunkle Gang vor den Gerichtsräumen war voller großer Gestalten mit schwarzen Kapuzen, deren Gesichter vollkommen verhüllt waren und deren rasselnder Atem das einzige Geräusch an diesem Ort war. Die vor Angst wie versteinerten Muggelstämmigen, die man zum Verhör hergebracht hatte, saßen zusammengekauert und zitternd auf harten Holzbänken.**

„Sie lassen die Dementoren die Muggel bewachen!", zischte Hermine, dies ließ sie wütender werden, als alles andere zuvor.

„Natürlich, sie sind Kriminelle", sagte Draco und fing sich prompt ein Funkeln von Hermine ein. „Hey, Ich hab das Gesetzt nicht gemacht…"

„Aber dir gefällt es", zischte Fred und Draco zuckte gleichgültig.

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte er, „Alles was ich meinte, Granger, ist, dass sie vom neuen Gesetzt aus gesehen Kriminelle sind und auch als solche behandelt werden."

„Mir ist die Art von Logik vollkommen egal, es ist immer noch falsch", sagte Hermine hitzig.

**Die meisten von ihnen hielten das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, vielleicht in einem instinktiven Versuch, sich vor den gierigen Mündern der Dementoren abzuschirmen. Manche waren in Begleitung ihrer Familien hier, andere saßen allein. Die Dementoren schwebten vor ihnen auf und ab, und die Kälte und die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Verzweiflung, die hier herrschten, legten sich wie ein Fluch auf Harry ...**

**Kämpf dagegen, sagte er sich, doch er wusste, dass er hier keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte, ohne sich augenblicklich zu verraten.**

**Deshalb ging er, so leise er konnte, weiter, und mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, schien sich Benommenheit in seinem Kopf auszubreiten, doch er zwang sich, an Hermine und Ron zu denken, die ihn brauchten.**

„Als ob wir einen dürren Mistkerl wie dich brauchen", sagte Ron, obwohl er zufrieden mit sich war, dass Harry an ihn dachte, wenn es um Stärke geht.

**Zwischen den hoch aufragenden schwarzen Gestalten hindurchzugehen war Grauen erregend: Die augenlosen Gesichter, die unter ihren Kapuzen verborgen waren, wandten sich ihm zu, während er vorüberkam, und er war sicher, dass sie ihn spürten, vielleicht die Anwesenheit eines Menschen spürten, der noch ein wenig Hoffnung, ein wenig Widerstandskraft besaß ...**

„Das wird es sicher sein". Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Eigentlich könnten sie das schon, glaub ich"; sagte Remus. „Die Dementoren lassen sich nicht von Verwandlungen oder Umhängen zum Narren halten, sie werden wissen, dass Harry da ist und nicht wie die anderen ist. Allerdings werden sie wahrscheinlich denken, dass es ein Ministeriumsangestellter war oder so."

**Und dann jäh und erschreckend inmitten der eisigen Stille, wurde eine der Kerkertüren auf der linken Seite des Korridors aufgerissen, und Schreie drangen heraus.**

**»Nein, nein, ich bin Halbblüter, ich bin Halbblüter, das versichere ich Ihnen! Mein Vater war ein Zauberer, wirklich, schauen Sie nach, Arkie Alderton, er ist ein bekannter Besenkonstrukteur, schauen Sie nach, ich versichere es Ihnen – lassen Sie mich los, lassen Sie mich -«**

**»Dies ist Ihre letzte Verwarnung«, sagte Umbridges leise Stimme, magisch verstärkt, so dass sie über die verzweifelten Schreie des Mannes hinweg deutlich zu hören war. »Wenn Sie sich wehren, werden Sie den Kuss des Dementors zu spüren bekommen.«**

Alle, ohne jede Ausnahme, zitterten.

„Das ist ja wiederlich! So grausam!", rief Sirius. Sein Gesicht war noch immer kreidebleich, aber seine Augen hatten einen manischen Glanz. „Der Kuss der Dementoren… nur weil er sich gewehrt hat…diese böse…verbogene…niederträchtige Kröte! Wie konnte sie das nur sagen?"

„Sie kennt keine Moral", stimmte Remus seinem Freund zu.

„Das hätten wir euch auch vorher sagen können", sagte Ron mit harter Stimme.

„Hm…Ich frage mich", sagte Harry. Er erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore, das bei seinem Fall erwähnt hatte, aber es schien nun viel mehr Sinn zu ergeben, nun wo er ihre volle Missachtung gegen alles hörte. „Sie könnte die Dementoren zu mir geschickt haben."

Alle sahen ihn an, alle mit einer gewissen Akzeptanz.

„ich würde es ihr zutrauen", sagte Hermine mit dunkler Stimme.

„Wir wissen, dass es nicht Voldemort gewesen sein kann", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Ach ja?", sagte Harry. „Warum sagt mir das keiner?"

„Ich dachte, dass es nicht klug wäre, wenn du es weißt", sagte Dumbledore und Harry funkelte ihn an. Es war leicht, wieder sauer auf den Schulleiter zu werden. „Ich vermute es schon seit einiger Zeit, dass Dolores dahinter steckt."

„So", sagte Harry und Molly entschied sich weiter zu lesen.

**Die Schreie des Mannes erstarben, doch trockenes Schluchzen hallte durch den Korridor.**

**»Bringt ihn weg«, sagte Umbridge.**

**Zwei Dementoren erschienen in der Tür des Gerichtsraums, ihre modrigen, verschorften Hände umklammerten die Oberarme des Zauberers, der offenbar ohnmächtig wurde. Sie glitten mit ihm den Korridor entlang, und die Dunkelheit, die sie hinter sich herzogen, verschluckte ihn.**

**»Der Nächste – Mary Cattermole«, rief Umbridge.**

Alle seufzten als sie den Namen hörten und Ron betete, dass er der Familie irgendwie helfen könnte, nachdem er sich so in ihr Leben eingemischt hatte.

**Eine kleine Frau erhob sich; sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihr dunkles Haar war straff zu einem Knoten nach hinten gebunden und sie trug einen langen schlichten Umhang. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen blutleer. Als sie an den Dementoren vorbeiging, sah Harry sie erschaudern.**

**Er tat es instinktiv, ohne irgendeinen Plan,**

„Wann haben wir jemals einen Plan", stichelte Hermine.

„Manchmal haben wir schon einen", murmelte Harry verletzt.

**weil er nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie sie da allein in den Kerker ging: In dem Moment, als die Tür zuschwang, schlüpfte er hinter ihr in den Gerichtsraum.**

**Es war nicht der Raum, in dem er einst wegen unzulässigen Gebrauchs von Magie verhört worden war. Dieser hier war viel kleiner, doch die Decke war genauso hoch; sie vermittelte einem das klaustrophobische Gefühl, auf dem Boden eines tiefen Brunnens festzusitzen.**

**Hier drinnen waren weitere Dementoren, die ihre eiskalte Aura überall verströmten; sie standen wie gesichtslose Wächter in den Ecken, die am weitesten von dem hoch aufragenden Podium entfernt waren. Dort, hinter einer Balustrade, saß Umbridge, mit Yaxley auf der einen und Hermine, genauso bleich wie Mrs Cattermole, auf der anderen Seite.**

Hermine zuckte stark zusammen. „Ich gucke zu…wie der Mann…Ich gucke einfach nur zu…Ich kann es nicht glauben…"

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, Mine", sagte Ron weich.

„Aber…", sagte Hermine, ihre Augen flehten, dass sie nich nur zugeguckt hätte, sondern dem Mann auch geholfen hätte.

„Es gab nichts was du für ihn hättest tun können", sagte Snape, er wusste wie sich Hermine in diesem Augenblick fühlte, er musste solche Dinge als Spion tagtäglich mit ansehen. „Es ist wahrscheinlich das härteste was du jemals tun musst und nicht jeder kann so etwas.", fügte er hinzu und sah Harry an, er bezweifelte, dass der Junge einfach nur daneben stehen würde, wenn er helfen konnte. Nein, Harry würde alles tun, um diesem Fremden zu helfen. „Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass der Krieg zu Ende wäre, wenn du gefasst werden würdest…und der Dunkle Lord hätt gewonnen."

„Das mach es jetzt auch nicht besser", seufzte Hermine.

„Ich wollte nur die Tatsachen festhalten", sagte Severus, er sah das Mädchen an, welches die schlauste Schülerin war, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte – nicht dass er jemals so etwas zugeben würde – wohlwissend dass sie sich kontrollieren konnte in solchen Situationen wie diese, anstelle manch anderer Gryffindor in diesem Raum (Mit Ausnahme der die älter waren als er). Obwohl sie meinte, dass es das Ganze nicht besser machte, sah sie dennoch etwas ermunterter bei der Tatsache aus, dass dies das Einzige war, was sie tun konnte.

**Am Fuß des Podiums schlich eine silbrig leuchtende, langhaarige Katze unentwegt auf und ab**

„Arg…ist das Umbridge Patronus", stöhnte Ginny, sie liebte Katzen und hasste, dass eine solch bösartige Person von ihren repräsentiert wurde. McGonagall schaute ähnlich, sie dachte an ihren eigenen Katzen-Patronus.

**und Harry begriff, dass sie die Ankläger vor der Verzweiflung schützen sollte, die von den Dementoren ausging: Die war für die Angeklagten bestimmt, nicht für die Kläger.**

„Weißt du Harry, dass hilf jetzt nicht gerade", sagte Hermine, immer noch bedrückt üb er ihre Rolle in dem Gericht. „Ich brauche nicht auch noch deine dunklen und präzisen Gedanken."

„Sorry, Hermine, aber glaub mir, mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass du meine Gedanken hören kannst", sagte Harry.

**»Setzen Sie sich«, sagte Umbridge mit ihrer zarten, weichen Stimme.**

**Mrs Cattermole wankte zu dem einzelnen Stuhl mitten unter dem erhöhten Podium. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, rasselten Ketten aus den Armlehnen des Stuhls und fesselten sie daran.**

**»Sie sind Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?«, fragte Umbridge.**

**Mrs Cattermole nickte einmal zitternd mit dem Kopf.**

**»Verheiratet mit Reginald Cattermole von der Abteilung Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung?«**

**Mrs Cattermole brach in Tränen aus.**

**»Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, wir wollten uns hier treffen!«**

Ron zuckte zusammen und Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine. Seine Ohren wurden rot, als er die Hand umdrehte, sodass er seine Hand in ihre falten konnte.

**Umbridge ignorierte sie.**

**»Mutter von Maisie, Ellie und Alfred Cattermole?«**

**Mrs Cattermole schluchzte noch mehr.**

**»Sie haben Angst, sie glauben, ich würde vielleicht nicht wieder nach Hause kommen -«**

**»Verschonen Sie uns«, zischte Yaxley. »Die Bälger von Schlammblütern erregen nicht unser Mitgefühl.«**

„Verdammter Bastard", rief Sirius und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen…er konnte nicht anders als an Harry denken, wenn etwas wie das gesagt wurde.

**Mrs Cattermoles Schluchzen übertönte Harrys Schritte, während er vorsichtig zu der Treppe ging, die zum Podium hinaufführte. In dem Moment, als er über die Linie getreten war, auf der die Patronus-Katze patrouillierte, spürte er, dass die Temperatur sich änderte: Hier war es warm und behaglich. Der Patronus, dessen war er sicher, gehörte zu Umbridge, und er leuchtete hell, weil sie so glücklich hier war, in ihrem Element, eine Hüterin der verdrehten Gesetze, die sie mitverfasst hatte.**

„Oh, Harry, Bitte unternimm etwas gegen diese böse Hexe", zischte Ginny.

Harry, Hermine und Tonks schnaubten los und Ginny sah sie an.

„Sorry, die Böse hexe ist ein Charakter aus einer Muggel Geschichte", sagte Hermine. „Die Geschichte heißt, der Zauberer von Oz und war ein Film…"

„Oh wirklich, ich würde zu gerne hören, wie Muggel sich Hexen und Zauberer vorstellen", sagte Arthur aufgeregt.

„Wir müssen dir den Film dann unbedingt demnächst zeigen" Hermine lächelte, wie lustig würden wohl deren Reaktion auf diesen Film werden.

**Langsam und äußerst vorsichtig schob er sich hinter Umbridge, Yaxley und Hermine das Podium entlang und nahm hinter Hermine Platz. Er war besorgt, dass er sie erschrecken könnte. Er überlegte, ob er Umbridge und Yaxley mit dem Muffliato-Zauber belegen sollte, doch selbst wenn er das Wort nur murmelte, würde er Hermine womöglich in helle Aufregung versetzen. Dann erhob Umbridge ihre Stimme und wandte sich an Mrs Cattermole, und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit.**

**»Ich bin hinter dir«, flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr.**

**Wie erwartet, fuhr sie so heftig zusammen, dass sie beinahe das Fass voller Tinte umwarf, mit der sie die Befragung protokollieren sollte, doch sowohl Umbridge als auch Yaxley hatten sich auf Mrs Cattermole konzentriert und bemerkten es nicht.**

„Ich denke, die Worte Muffliato wären mir lieber gewesen", sagte Hermine.  
>„Sorry", sagte Harry achselzuckend.<p>

**»Bei Ihrer Ankunft heute im Ministerium wurde Ihnen ein Zauberstab abgenommen, Mrs Cattermole«, sagte Umbridge gerade. »Achtdreiviertel Zoll, Kirsche, Kern Einhornhaar. Sagt Ihnen diese Beschreibung etwas?«**

**Mrs Cattermole nickte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.**

**»Würden Sie uns bitte mitteilen, welcher Hexe oder welchem Zauberer Sie diesen Zauberstab entwendet haben?«**

Hermines Nasenflügel blähten sich wütend auf. Entwendet! Sie hat den verdammten Zauberstab nicht gestohlen sondern gekauft!

**»E-entwendet?«, schluchzte Mrs Cattermole. »Ich hab ihn – niemandem entwendet. Ich hab ihn ge-gekauft, als ich elf Jahre alt war. Er – er – er hat mich ausgesucht.«**

**Sie weinte noch heftiger.**

**Umbridge lachte ein leises, mädchenhaftes Lachen, bei dem Harry ihr am liebsten an die Gurgel gefahren wäre.**

Harry konnte nicht wiedersprechen, er wollte sie jetzt attackieren und dazu musste er nicht mal ihr Lachen hören.

**Sie beugte sich über die Balustrade, um ihr Opfer besser beobachten zu können, und dabei schwang auch etwas Goldenes nach vorn und baumelte in die Tiefe: das Medaillon.**

„Ja!", sagten alle im Raum.

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt", grinste Ginny.

**Hermine hatte es gesehen und stieß ein leises Piepsen aus, doch Umbridge und Yaxley fixierten nach wie vor ihr Opfer und waren taub für alles andere.**

„Hermine, du musst deine Reaktionen besser kontrollieren.", sagte Harry.

„Tut mir Leid", seufzte Hermine.

**»Nein«, sagte Umbridge, »nein, das glaube ich nicht, Mrs Cattermole.**

**Zauberstäbe suchen sich nur Hexen oder Zauberer. Sie sind keine Hexe. Ich habe hier Ihre Antworten auf dem Fragebogen vorliegen, den wir Ihnen zugesandt haben – Mafalda, geben Sie ihn mir.«**

**Umbridge streckte ihre kleine Hand aus: In diesem Moment wirkte sie so krötenhaft, dass Harry ganz überrascht war, dass sie keine Schwimmhäute zwischen ihren Stummelfingern hatte. Hermines Hände zitterten vor Schreck. Sie wühlte in einem Stapel von Dokumenten auf dem Stuhl neben sich und zog schließlich einen Stoß Pergamente hervor, auf denen Mrs Cattermoles Name stand.**

**»Das – das ist hübsch, Dolores«, sagte sie und deutete auf den Anhänger, der in den knittrigen Falten von Umbridges Bluse schimmerte.**

„Warum ziehst du Aufmerksamkeit auf das Medaillon. Wenn es weg ist, wird sie an dich denken.", sagte Sirius.

„Ich muss sicher sein, dass es das echte Medaillon ist.", sagte Hermine.

„Und außerdem ist Mafalda diejenige, die dann beschuldigt werden würde", sagte Draco.

„Du sagst dass als ob es das so in Ordnung macht", sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln welches wohl sagen sollte: macht es das denn nicht?

**»Was?«, schnappte Umbridge und blickte hinunter. »O ja -ein altes Familienerbstück«, sagte sie und tätschelte das Medaillon, das auf ihrem großen Busen lag. »Das S steht für Selwyn ... ich bin mit den Selwyns verwandt...**

„Was für eine verdammte Lügnerin", rief Sirius.

„Es ist das Scheiß Medaillon von Slytherin", fügte Tonks hinzu.

„Ist sie überhaupt verwandt mit den Selwyns?", fragte Remus.

„Nun, in Anbetracht, dass die alle wie Kröten aussehen…Höchstwahrscheinlich", sagte Sirius. „Aber das ist nur nebensächlich. Sie hat das Medaillon als Bestechungsgeld an sich genommen und benutzt es jetzt um sich als Reinblüterin auszugeben!"

**tatsächlich gibt es wenige reinblütige Familien, mit denen ich nicht verwandt bin ... schade nur«, fuhr sie mit erhobener Stimme fort und blätterte durch Mrs Cattermoles Fragebogen, »dass man das nicht von Ihnen sagen kann. Beruf der Eltern: Gemüsehändler.«**

**Yaxley lachte höhnisch. Unten patrouillierte die flaumige silberne Katze auf und ab, und die Dementoren standen wartend in den Ecken.**

**Es war Umbridges Lüge, die Harry in Rage brachte und ihn alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagen ließ: dass sie das Medaillon, das sie als Bestechungsgeschenk von einem Kleinkriminellen angenommen hatte, dazu benutzte, ihre Herkunft als Reinblütige zu belegen.**

„Hey Harry, du denkst wie ich!", sagte Sirius und Harry lächelte.

**Er hob den Zauberstab, bemühte sich gar nicht erst, ihn unter dem Tarnumhang zu verbergen, und sagte: »Stupor!«**

Severus rollte mit den Augen, er wusste, dass Potter nicht das Zeug gehabt hatte um cool zu bleiben.

„Brillant, Harry"; sagte Sirius.

„"Obwohl wir es dir auch nicht übel genommen hätten wenn du einen schlimmeren Fluch benutzt hättest.", fügte Charlie hinzu.

**Ein roter Lichtblitz zuckte auf; Umbridge brach zusammen und schlug mit der Stirn gegen den Rand der Balustrade; Mrs Cattermoles Papiere rutschten ihr vom Schoß und fielen zu Boden, und die umherstreifende silberne Katze unter ihr verschwand. Eiskalte Luft wie von einem aufkommenden Sturm schlug ihnen entgegen: Yaxley sah sich völlig verwirrt nach dem Ursprung der Unruhe um und erblickte Harrys frei schwebende Hand, die mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte. Er wollte seinen eigenen Zauberstab zücken, doch es war zu spät.**

**»Stupor!«**

„Du weißt schon, dass er dich hätte verfluchen können aufgrund deines schlechten Handelns", sagte Severus.

„Ich wusste, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte und es wäre nicht so schwierig gewesen ihn zu verfluchen", sagte Harry verteidigend. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier schlecht handle…Es ist wahrscheinlich die beste Art hier herauszukommen."

**Yaxley glitt zu Boden und blieb zusammengerollt liegen.**

**»Harry!«**

**»Hermine, wenn du gedacht hast, ich würde hier sitzen bleiben, während die so tut, als ob -«**

**»Harry, Mrs Cattermole!«**

„Oh verdammt, die Dementoren!", sagte Sirius. Er wusste sofort warum Hermine geschrienen hatte.

**Harry wirbelte herum und warf den Tarnumhang ab; unten waren die Dementoren aus ihren Ecken gekommen; sie glitten auf die Frau zu, die an den Stuhl gekettet war: Sei es, weil der Patronus verschwunden war oder weil sie spürten, dass ihre Herren nicht mehr die Oberhand hatten, sie hielten sich jedenfalls nicht mehr zurück. Mrs Cattermole stieß einen schrecklichen Angstschrei aus, als eine schleimige, verschorfte Hand sie am Kinn packte und ihr den Kopf in den Nacken drückte.**

Sirius zuckte erneut…er wusste wie sie sich fühlen musste.

**»EXPECTO PATRONUM!«**

**Der silberne Hirsch schnellte aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab hervor und stürzte auf die Dementoren zu, die zurückwichen und wieder mit den dunklen Schatten verschmolzen. Das Licht des Hirsches, der beharrlich im Raum umhersprang, war mächtiger und wärmender als der Schutz der Katze und erfüllte den ganzen Kerker.**

„War der Patronus wirklich wärmer oder dachte Harry dass er es einfach war", fragte Hermine Remus und nicht Harry.

„ich weiß es nicht", sagte Remus ehrlich.  
>„Kommt schon, Harrys Patronus wird doch wohl wärmer sein, als der Patronus von der kaltherzigen Schlampe", sagte Sirius.<p>

**»Nimm den Horkrux«, sagte Harry zu Hermine.**

**Er rannte die Treppe hinunter, stopfte den Tarnumhang wieder in seine Tasche und näherte sich Mrs Cattermole.**

**»Sie?«, flüsterte sie und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. »Aber -aber Reg sagte, dass Sie es waren, der beantragt hat, dass man mich verhört! «**

**»Habe ich das?«, murmelte Harry und riss an den Ketten, die ihre Arme fesselten. »Also, ich hab es mir anders überlegt. Diffindo!« Nichts geschah. »Hermine, wie krieg ich diese Ketten runter?«**

„Ich glaube nicht dass es weise ist, eure echten Namen zu sagen", sagte Percy. „Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass die Leute wissen, dass ihr hier seid."

„Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlimm, wenn die Leute erfahren würden, dass sie da waren…ähm…solange sie wieder aus dem Ministerium rauskommen.", sagte Bill gedankenverloren. „Denkt doch nur was die Leute sagen würden, wenn Harry ins Ministerium herein und wieder herausgekommen ist ohne gefangen zu werden."

„Das ist ein Punkt über den sich streiten lässt im Moment", sagte Ginny vernünftig. „Die einzigen Leute die sie verpetzten könnten sind ausgeknockt."

**»Warte, ich bin gerade hier oben beschäftigt -«**

**»Hermine, wir sind von Dementoren umzingelt!«**

**»Ich weiß, Harry, aber wenn sie aufwacht und das Medaillon verschwunden ist – ich muss ein Duplikat herstellen ... Geminio! Na also ...das müsste sie täuschen ...«**

„Ha", sagte Hermine und sah Sirius an. „Nun macht es keinen Unterschied mehr, ob ich Aufmerksamkeit auf das Medaillon gelenkt habe… Sie wird nicht mal merken, dass es weg ist…so dumm wie sie ist, glaube ich nicht, dass sie einen Unterschied erkennen wird."

„Sorry, dass ich jemals an dir gezweifelt habe, Hermine, kannst du mir jemals verzeihen", fragte Sirius sie lächelnd.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen bevor sie das Lächeln erwiderte.

**Hermine kam die Stufen herabgerannt.**

**»Warte mal ... Relaschio!«**

**Die Ketten zogen sich klirrend in die Armlehnen des Stuhls zurück.**

„Was würdet ihr nur ohne Hermine tun?", fragte Ginny Harry ernsthaft.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es ist gut, dass sie immer für mich da ist", sagte Harry ebenso ernsthaft.

**Mrs Cattermole wirkte nach wie vor verängstigt.**

**»Das verstehe ich nicht«, flüsterte sie.**

**»Sie werden mit uns zusammen hier rausgehen«, sagte Harry und zog sie auf die Beine. »Gehen Sie nach Hause, nehmen Sie Ihre Kinder und verschwinden Sie, verlassen Sie das Land, wenn es sein muss. Maskieren Sie sich und fliehen Sie. Sie haben gesehen, wie es ist, so etwas wie eine faire Anhörung bekommen Sie hier nicht.«**

„Guter Ratschlag, Harry", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, er wurde mit jedem Jahr ein besserer Anführer.

**»Harry«, sagte Hermine, »wie kommen wir hier raus mit all diesen Dementoren draußen vor der Tür?«**

**»Patroni«, sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen eigenen: Der Hirsch wurde langsamer und wandte sich, immer noch hell leuchtend, zur Tür. »So viele wir aufbieten können; hol du deinen, Hermine.«**

**»Expec-expecto patronum«, sagte Hermine. ****Nichts passierte.**

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sie hasste es, wenn sie nichts tun konnte.

**»Das ist der einzige Zauber, mit dem sie immer Schwierigkeiten hat«, erklärte Harry der völlig verdatterten Mrs Cattermole.**

Hermine funkelte Harry nun an, der sich alle Mühe gab sie nicht anzusehen, während alle anderen im Raum anfingen über die Beiden zu lachen.

**»Bisschen schade eigentlich ... nun mach schon, Hermine.«**

**»Expecto patronum!«**

**Ein silberner Otter brach aus der Spitze von Hermines Zauberstab hervor und schwamm elegant durch die Luft hinüber zu dem Hirsch.**

Hermine lächelte. Sie dachte an ihren Patronus, und das sie ihn nur zu gern mal in echt sehen würde.

**»Nun los«, sagte Harry und führte Hermine und Mrs Cattermole zur Tür.**

**Als die Patroni aus dem Kerker schwebten, waren entsetzte Schreie der Leute zu hören, die draußen warteten. Harry sah sich um; die Dementoren wichen auf beiden Seiten zurück, verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit, stoben vor den silbernen Geschöpfen davon.**

**»Es wurde angeordnet, dass Sie alle nach Hause gehen und sich mit Ihren Familien verstecken sollen«, verkündete Harry den wartenden Muggelstämmigen, die vom Licht der Patroni geblendet waren und sich nach wie vor ein wenig duckten. »Gehen Sie wenn möglich ins Ausland. Nur ganz weit weg vom Ministerium. Das ist die – ähm – neue offizielle Position. Wenn Sie jetzt einfach den Patroni folgen, können Sie vom Atrium aus nach draußen gelangen.«**

„Die neue offizielle Position?", strahlte Sirius. „ich muss sagen Harry, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich bin."

„Danke…ähm…aber noch hat es nicht funktioniert", sagte Harry, peinlich berührt über das Kompliment.

„Das wird es", sagte Fleur. „Und das macht Bills Geschichte nur noch besser, wenn ihr ins Ministerium eingebrochen seid um eine Gruppe von Muggel-Geborenen zu befreien."

„Hey, dass gibt eine gute Titelgeschichte", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Für die Ordensmitglieder würde dass alles keinen Sinn ergeben, aber die Todesser vermuten schon, dass ihr so etwas Stumpfsinniges tut."

„Danke", sagte Harry und zog eine Grimasse."

**Sie schafften es die steinerne Treppe hinauf, ohne dass sie abgefangen wurden, doch als sie sich den Fahrstühlen näherten, kamen Harry allmählich Bedenken. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden, wenn sie mit einem silbernen Hirsch, einem neben ihm dahingleitenden Otter und etwa zwanzig Leuten im Atrium auftauchen würden, von denen die Hälfte angeklagte Muggelstämmige waren. Er war gerade zu diesem unangenehmen Schluss gekommen, als der Lift ratternd vor ihnen zum Stillstand kam.**

**»Reg!«, schrie Mrs Cattermole und warf sich in Rons Arme. »Runcorn hat mich freigelassen, er hat Umbridge und Yaxley angegriffen und uns allen befohlen, das Land zu verlassen, ich glaube, das sollten wir tun, Reg, wirklich. Lass uns schnell nach Hause gehen und die Kinder holen und –warum bist du so nass?«**

**»Wasser«, murmelte Ron, während er sich von ihr losmachte.**

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, er ist so tröstend wie eh und je.

**»Harry, die wissen, dass Eindringlinge im Ministerium sind, wegen irgendeinem Loch in der Bürotür von Umbridge, ich schätze, wir haben noch fünf Minuten, wenn das – «**

„Du hättest das Auge nicht nehmen dürfen.", sagte Tonks, sie wusste in den Moment als Harry es genommen hatte, dass Ärger folgen würde, aber die selbst hätte nicht anders gehandelt.

„Ich konnte es dort nicht lassen", antwortete Harry, obwohl er sich still wünschte dass er es getan hatte.

**Hermines Patronus verschwand mit einem Plopp, als sie sich mit entsetztem Gesicht Harry zuwandte.**

**»Harry, wenn wir hier in der Falle sitzen -!«**

**»Nicht, wenn wir uns beeilen«, sagte Harry. Er drehte sich zu den stummen Leuten hinter ihm um, die ihn alle mit großen Augen anstarrten.**

Hermine lächelte Harry an, Harry schien immer Stärke zu zeigen, wenn sie es brauchten.

**»Wer hat einen Zauberstab?«**

**Etwa die Hälfte von ihnen hob die Hand.**

**»Okay, alle, die keinen Zauberstab haben, müssen sich jemandem anschließen, der einen hat. Wir müssen schnell sein – bevor sie uns aufhalten. Kommt mit.«**

**Sie schafften es, sich in zwei Aufzüge zu zwängen. Harrys Patronus stand vor den goldenen Gittern Wache, während sie sich schlossen, und die Lifte begannen hochzufahren.**

**»Achter Stock«, sagte die kühle Stimme der Hexe. »Atrium.«**

**Harry wusste sofort, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten waren. Das Atrium war voller Leute, die von Kamin zu Kamin gingen und sie versiegelten.**

„Oh verdammt", keuchte Sirius und alle spannten sich an. Mollys Stimme war angespannt und die Panik darin machten alle nur noch nervöser.

**»Harry!«, kreischte Hermine. »Was sollen wir -?«**

**»STOPP!«, donnerte Harry und die mächtige Stimme Runcorns hallte durch das Atrium: Die Zauberer, die gerade die Kamine versiegelten, erstarrten. »Folgt mir«, flüsterte er der Gruppe verängstigter Muggelstämmiger zu, die sich nun dicht aneinandergedrängt und geführt von Ron und Hermine vorwärtsbewegten.**

**»Was gibt's, Albert?«, fragte der Zauberer mit dem schütteren Haar, der anfangs hinter Harry aus dem Kamin gekommen war. Er sah nervös aus.**

**»Diese Leute hier müssen raus, bevor Sie die Ausgänge versiegeln«, sagte Harry mit aller Autorität, die er aufbieten konnte.**

Alle saßen auf den Kanten ihrer Plätze. Alle fragten sich wie Harry es aus dem Ministerium schaffen sollte und hofften, dass dieser Runcorn wichtig genug war.

**Die Zauberer vor ihm blickten einander an.**

**»Wir haben Anweisung, alle Ausgänge zu versiegeln und niemanden –«**

**»Wollen Sie mir etwa widersprechen?«, polterte Harry. »Soll ich vielleicht Ihren Familienstammbaum überprüfen lassen, wie den von Dirk Cresswell?«**

„Brillant, Harry!", sagte Sirius und sogar Severus und Draco sahen Harry beeindruckt an.

**»Verzeihung!«, japste der Zauberer mit dem schütteren Haar und wich zurück. »So hab ich's nicht gemeint, Albert, aber ich dachte ... ich dachte, die wären zum Verhör da und ...«**

**»Ihr Blut ist rein«, sagte Harry und seine tiefe Stimme dröhnte eindrucksvoll durch die Halle. »Reiner als das vieler von euch, vermute ich. Los geht's«,**

„Fordere den Glück nicht heraus, Harry", sagte Remus, wohl wissend dass viele der Rumtreiber Pläne schief gelaufen sind, weil James und Sirius die Geschichten zu sehr ausgeschmückt hatten.

**sagte er mit donnernder Stimme zu den Muggelstämmigen, die hastig in die Kamine stürzten und paarweise zu verschwinden begannen.**

**Die Ministeriumszauberer zögerten, einige mit verwirrter Miene, andere eingeschüchtert und ärgerlich. Dann -**

**»Mary!«**

**Mrs Cattermole blickte über die Schulter. Der echte Reg Cattermole, der sich von seinem Brechanfall erholt hatte, aber immer noch blass und matt aussah, war gerade aus einem Lift herausgerannt.**

„Oh verdammt", stöhnte Sirius. „Warum muss der auch gerade jetzt auftauchen?"

Arthur seufzte, er wusste, dass er Molly in so einer Anhörung nicht alleine gelassen hätte, auch nicht wenn er so krank wie Reg gewesen wäre. Aber im Moment wünschte er sich einfach nur, dass Reg zuhause geblieben wäre.

**»R-Reg?«**

**Sie blickte von ihrem Gatten zu Ron, der laut fluchte.**

**Der Zauberer mit dem schütteren Haar riss den Mund auf, und es wirkte lächerlich, wie er den Kopf von dem einen Reg Cattermole zum anderen wandte.**

**»Hey – was geht hier vor? Was soll das?«**

**»Versiegelt den Ausgang! VERSIEGELN!«**

**Yaxley war aus einem anderen Fahrstuhl gestürmt**

„Ihr hättet ihn fesseln sollen", stöhnte Tonks.

**und rannte auf die Gruppe neben den Kaminen zu, in denen inzwischen alle Muggelstämmigen außer Mrs Cattermole verschwunden waren. Als der Zauberer mit dem schütteren Haar seinen Zauberstab hob, riss Harry seine gewaltige Faust hoch und versetzte ihm einen Schlag, der ihn durch die Luft schleuderte.**

„Was tust du Harry?", fragte Molly, sie hätte nie gedachte, dass Harry jemanden schlagen würde, obwohl es ihr in diesem Moment ziemlich egal war. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass sie da so schnell wie möglich rauskamen.

**»Er hat Muggelstämmigen zur Flucht verholfen, Yaxley!«, schrie Harry.**

„Oh…ein anderer guter Plan, Harry!", sagte Sirius. „Je mehr Chaos, desto besser."

**Unter den Kollegen des Mannes mit dem schütteren Haar brach ein Tumult aus, und Ron nutzte die Gelegenheit, packte Mrs Cattermole, zog sie in den noch offenen Kamin und verschwand mit ihr. Verwirrt blickte Yaxley von Harry zu dem zusammengeschlagenen Zauberer, während der echte Reg Cattermole schrie: »Meine Frau! "Wer war das mit meiner Frau? Was geht hier vor?«**

„Bitte sei still, Reg", stöhnte Arthur, obwohl er sehr wohl mit dem Zauberer mitfühlte.

**Harry sah, wie Yaxley den Kopf drehte und wie in diesem ungeschlachten Gesicht allmählich ein Licht aufging.**

**»Komm!«, rief Harry Hermine zu; er nahm sie bei der Hand, und sie sprangen zusammen in den Kamin, während Yaxleys Fluch über Harrys Kopf hinwegjagte. Sie wirbelten einige Sekunden umher, dann schossen sie aus einer Toilettenschüssel heraus und landeten in einer Kabine. Harry stieß die Tür auf; Ron stand an den Waschbecken und rang immer noch mit Mrs Cattermole.**

**»Reg, ich verstehe nicht -«**

**»Lassen Sie mich los, ich bin nicht Ihr Mann, Sie müssen nach Hause gehen!«**

**Aus der Kabine hinter ihnen war ein Geräusch zu hören; Harry schaute sich um: Yaxley war gerade aufgetaucht.**

„Ihr müsst weg! Sofort!", jammerte Molly und bevor noch jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte, begann sie weiter zu lesen.

**»NICHTS WIE WEG!«, schrie Harry. Er packte Hermine bei der Hand und Ron am Arm und drehte sich auf der Stelle.**

**Dunkelheit verschlang sie, und es war, als würden Bänder sie zusammenschnüren, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht ... Hermines Hand schien ihm zu entgleiten ...**

„NEIN!", sagte mehrere Leute, aber keiner so laut wie Ron.

„Irgendwer…Yaxley, muss sie wohl festhalten!", sagte Remus.

„Nicht gut, so gar nicht gut", sagte Sirius.

„Aber er kommt nicht durch die Barriere vom Grimmauldplatz, oder?", fragte Fred.

„Der Ort soll doch gerade gegen so etwas schützen", fügte George hinzu.

„Wäre Dumbledore noch immer der einzige Geheimniswahrer, dann würde es stimmen", sagte Remus ernst. „Aber so wie es aussieht, wird er wohl durch den Zauber kommen…immerhin wird er in das Geheimnis eingeweiht, indem ihr mit ihm dahin appariert."

„Verdammt", stöhnten mache auf.

„Sie können den Grimmauldplatz nun nicht mehr als Versteck benutzen", jammerte Molly, es war ein dunkles, schmutziges und gefährliches Haus, das wussten sie, aber immerhin konnte kein anderer außer ihnen dort hinein. Außerdem mit Kreachers Verwandlung klang der Ort nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vorher.

„Mum, könntest du bitte weiterlesen", sagte Ron so geduldig wie er konnte. Er musste wissen, was mit Hermine passierte…wohlwissend, dass es schlimm war, dass es viel schlimmer war, dass Hermines Hand Harry zu entgleiten schien, als dass sie den Grimmauldplatz nicht mehr benutzen konnten.

**Er dachte schon, er würde vielleicht ersticken, er bekam keine Luft und konnte nichts sehen, das einzig Feste auf der Welt waren Rons Arm und Hermines Finger, die langsam wegrutschten ...**

Ron zuckte zusammen und Molly las schneller denn je zuvor.

**Und dann sah er die Tür von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf mit ihrem schlangenförmigen Türklopfer, doch ehe er Atem holen konnte, ertönte ein Schrei, und ein violetter Lichtblitz flammte auf; Hermines Hand schloss sich plötzlich wie ein Schraubstock um seine und alles wurde wieder dunkel.**

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Molly und hob das Buch hoch, um jemandem weiß zumachen, dass er schnell weiter lesen sollte.

„ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Arthur. „Hermine schien schnell gehandelt zu haben."

„Ich weiß", sagte Molly, als Ginny das Buch nahm und ich wieder neben Harry setzte. „aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich aufhöre mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Nichts hält dich davon ab, dir Sorgen zu machen", lächelte Arthur. „Und nach all dem was ich probiert habe, weiß ich das wohl am besten."

„Hält dich auch nie ab, es zu versuchen", sagte Molly geradeheraus. Sie wusste, dass Arthur sein bestes gab um sie ruhig zu halten und dafür liebte sie ihn.

„Nun, Weasleys sind für ihre Sturheit bekannt", sagte Arthur achselzuckend und sah dann seine Tochter an, die anfing zu lesen.

...

So das war erst einmal wieder von mir

Hoffe euch hat die Übersetzung wie immer gefallen.

Freue mich immer über Kommentar, vllt. spornen die mich ja auch an etwas schneller zu arbeiten.

Hoffentlich bis Frühjahr

JJ


	14. The Thief

So ich habs endlich geschafft. Ist zwar eins der kürzesten Kapitel, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Leider muss ich euch schon wieder sagen, dass ich erst frühestens im Mai/Juni wenn nicht erst im Sommer weiter machen kann, denn mein Abi steht vor der Tür. Aber trotzdem danke für eure Geduld.

Sollte die Geschichte irgendwann mal gelöscht werden, dann schreibt mich einfach an und ich schick euch die Kapis per PM.

Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

…

**Der Dieb**, las Ginny.

**Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, blendete es ihn grün und golden; er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, wusste nur, dass er, wie es sich anfühlte, auf Blättern und Zweigen lag. Mühsam rang er nach Atem, seine Lungen schienen platt gedrückt, er blinzelte und erkannte, dass das bunte Leuchten von der Sonne kam, deren Licht durch ein Blätterdach hoch über ihm flutete. Etwas zuckte nahe seinem Gesicht. Er stemmte sich hoch auf Hände und Knie, bereit, es mit irgendeinem kleinen, angriffslustigen Lebewesen aufzunehmen, sah dann aber, dass dieses Etwas Rons Fuß war.**

**Er blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass er mit Ron und Hermine auf dem Boden eines Waldes lag, offenbar allein.**

„Gut", seufzte Molly, sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass jemand ebenfalls da gewesen wären.

**Harry dachte als Erstes an den Verbotenen Wald, **

„Man kann nicht in den Verbotenen Wald apparieren, Potter, er gehört zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts", höhnte Snape. „Man hätte denken können, dass sie das inzwischen wissen würden."

**und obwohl er wusste, wie töricht und gefährlich es wäre, wenn sie auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts erschienen, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu Hagrids Hütte schlichen.**

Harry seufzte; sogar wie die Dinge im Moment waren, mit der Kröte die sich in Hogwarts einmischte, vermisste er Hogwarts. Er wusste, dass es dem Harry aus dem Buch sogar mehr so gehen musste.

**Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später, nachdem Ron leise gestöhnt hatte und Harry in seine Richtung gekrochen war, wurde ihm klar, dass dies nicht der Verbotene Wald war: Die Bäume wirkten jünger, der Wald war lichter und der Boden weniger dicht bewachsen.**

**Neben Rons Kopf fand er Hermine, ebenfalls auf Händen und Knien.**

**Als Harrys Blick auf Ron fiel, waren all seine anderen Sorgen schlagartig vergessen, denn Rons ganze linke Seite war blutüberströmt,**

„NEIN!", jammerten Molly und Hermine. Die Weasleys und Harry waren Kreidebleich.

„Es geht ihm doch gut…oder?", fragte Hermine und sah Ginny an, die las. Ginny erwiderte die Frage indem sie weiter las.

**und sein Gesicht hob sich gräulich weiß gegen den mit Blättern übersäten Boden ab.**

**Der Vielsaft-Trank verlor soeben seine Wirkung: Rons Äußeres war halb Cattermole, halb er selbst, sein Haar rötete sich allmählich, und aus seinem Gesicht schwand das letzte bisschen Farbe.**

**»Was ist mit ihm passiert?«**

**»Zersplintert«, sagte Hermine,**

Alle zuckten zusammen, wohlwissend wie erst dies sein konnte und wie gefährlich es werden konnte, wenn es zu schlimm war. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie einfach zurück konnten, um fehlende Körperteile zu holen.

**und ihre Finger machten sich schon eifrig an Rons Ärmel zu schaffen, wo das Blut am feuchtesten und dunkelsten war.**

**Harry sah entsetzt zu, wie sie Rons Hemd aufriss. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Zersplintern etwas Komisches war,**

„Komisch…Harry, sich zu zersplintern ist nicht komisch!", rügte Molly, etwas rauer als sie sonst war (und vor allem zu Harry), in Sorge über Ron.

„Ich weiß", stimmt Harry zu, dies war definitiv nicht lustig.

**aber das hier ... in seinen Eingeweiden kollerte es unangenehm, als Hermine Rons Oberarm frei machte, wo ein großes Stück Fleisch fehlte, glatt weggeschnitten wie mit einem Messer.**

Erneut wimmerten alle auf, sogar Snape und Draco waren etwas verstört.

**»Harry, schnell, in meiner Tasche, da ist eine kleine Flasche mit der Aufschrift Diptam-Essenz -«**

„Gut", sagte Molly, obwohl sie sich wünschte selbst dort zu sein um die Wunden richtig heilen zu können oder in zumindest in das St. Mungo zu bringen, aber mit dem Diptam konnte immerhin kein größerer Schaden angerichtet werden und es würde die Blutungen stoppen.

**»Tasche – okay -«**

**Harry stürzte zu der Stelle, wo Hermine gelandet war, packte die kleine Perlenhandtasche und fuhr mit der Hand hinein.**

„Auf diese Art und Weise wirst du es nie finden, mit dem ganzen Kram darin", sagte Bill.

„Vor allem, da du nicht mal weißt, wie es sich anfühlt.", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Du musst es herbeirufen."

**Sogleich kam ihm ein Gegenstand nach dem anderen zwischen die Finger: Er spürte die Lederrücken der Bücher, Ärmel von Wollpullovern, Absätze von Schuhen -**

**»Schnell!«**

**Er packte seinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Boden lag, und zielte in die Tiefen der magischen Tasche.**

**»Accio Diptam!«**

**Eine kleine braune Flasche flog aus der Tasche heraus; er fing sie auf und hastete zurück zu Hermine und Ron, dessen Augen jetzt halb geschlossen waren, nur ein Streifen des weißen Augapfels war zwischen seinen Lidern zu sehen.**

Hermine jammerte und nahm Rons Hand. Sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen und da war sie nicht die einzige, Ginnys Stimme zitterte beim Lesen und Arthur hatte Molly an sich gedrückt, beide schauten beunruhigt.

**»Er ist ohnmächtig geworden«, sagte Hermine, die auch ziemlich blass war; sie sah nicht mehr wie Mafalda aus, obwohl ihr Haar noch stellenweise grau war. »Zieh den Korken für mich raus, Harry, meine Hände zittern.«**

**Harry riss den Korken von der kleinen Flasche, Hermine nahm sie und träufelte drei Tropfen von dem Zaubertrank auf die blutende Wunde.**

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, er hatte erwartet, dass das Mädchen verantwortungslos mit dem Trank umgehen würde, viel mehr Tropfen vergießen würde in Hoffnung auf schnellere Genesung ihres Freundes, aber sie verwendete die exakte Anzahl der benötigten Menge. Er war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, dass sie auf einer gefährlichen Mission waren und dass sie behutsam mit dem Trank umgehen mussten. Vielleicht mochte sie eine Gryffindor sein, aber sie wusste es einen kühlen Kopf in gefährlichen Situationen zu bewahren.

**Grünliche Rauchschwaden stiegen auf, und als sie sich verzogen hatten, sah Harry, dass die Blutung aufgehört hatte. Die Wunde wirkte jetzt, als wäre sie mehrere Tage alt; neue Haut spannte sich über das eben noch nackte Fleisch.**

**»Wow«, sagte Harry.**

**»Das ist aber auch schon alles, bei dem ich mich sicher fühle«, sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. »Es gibt Zauber, die ihn ganz gesund machen würden, aber an die traue ich mich nicht ran, vielleicht mache ich was falsch und richte noch mehr Schaden an ... er hat ohnehin schon so viel Blut verloren ...«**

„kluge Entscheidung", sagte Remus. „Heilungszauber können sehr gefährlich werden, wenn man sie falsch anwendet.

„Aber welchen Zauber hat Hermine jemals falsch angewendet?", sagte Ron lächelnd.

„Nie im Leben würde ich deine Gesundheit für so etwas aufs Spiel setzten", sagte Hermine weich, sie war sich sicher, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass Ron überhaupt verletzt wurde…sie hat die beiden hierhin appariert…und sie könnte es nicht ertragen ihn noch weiter zu verletzten.

**»Wie hat er sich verletzt? Ich meine«, Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um vielleicht auf klare Gedanken zu kommen und sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, was immer hier auch geschehen war, »warum sind wir hier? Ich dachte, wir würden zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren?«**

**Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie schien den Tränen nahe.**

**»Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass wir dorthin zurückgehen können.«**

**»Was meinst du -?«**

**»Als wir disappariert sind, hat sich Yaxley an mir festgehalten, und ich konnte ihn nicht loswerden, er war zu stark, und er war immer noch da, als wir am Grimmauldplatz ankamen, und dann – also ich glaube, er muss die Tür gesehen und gedacht haben, wir würden dort anhalten, deshalb hat er seinen Griff gelockert, und ich konnte ihn abschütteln und hab uns stattdessen hierhergebracht!«**

„Es tut mir leid…Es ist meine Schuld, dass du verletzt bist", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sei nicht albern, Hermine, wenn du uns da nicht rausgeholt hättest, dann wären wir wahrscheinlich alle gefasst worden", sagte Ron augenrollend. „Du hast uns gerettet."

Hermine stimmte ihm zwar nicht ganz zu, wollte aber nicht weiter argumentieren.

**»Aber wo ist er dann? Wart mal ... du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass er im Haus am Grimmauldplatz ist? Da kann er doch nicht rein?«**

**In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, als sie nickte.**

**»Harry, ich glaube, er kann es. Ich – ich hab ihn mit einem Verekelfluch gezwungen, loszulassen, aber da hatte ich ihn schon in den Schutz des Fidelius-Zaubers mit hineingenommen. Seit Dumbledores Tod sind wir Geheimniswahrer, also hab ich ihm das Geheimnis weitergegeben, oder?«**

„Du warst es nicht, die ihm das Geheimnis anvertraut hat, Ich bin zum Grimmauld Platz appariert", sagte Harry.

„Arg, was macht das denn schon", sagte Ron. „Wir waren im verdammten Ministerium und alle dort haben versucht uns gefangen zunehmen, alles was wir verloren haben ist ein Zufluchtshaus und ein paar Stücke von meinem Arm…Es hätte verdammt schlimmer kommen können, also hört auf euch die Schuld daran zu geben."

Harry und Hermine lächelte Ron an (obwohl Hermines Lächeln immer noch etwas schwach war, beim Gedanken an Rons Verletzungen.)

**Da war nichts zu beschönigen; Harry war sicher, dass sie Recht hatte. Es war ein schwerer Schlag. Wenn Yaxley jetzt ins Haus gelangen konnte, kam es überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass sie zurückkehrten. Gerade jetzt apparierte er vielleicht mit anderen Todessern, um sie dort hineinzubringen.**

**Das Haus war zwar düster und bedrückend, doch es war ihr einziger sicherer Unterschlupf gewesen: jetzt, da Kreacher so viel glücklicher und freundlicher geworden war, sogar eine Art Zuhause. Mit schmerzlichem Bedauern, das nichts mit Essbarem zu tun hatte, stellte Harry sich den Hauselfen vor, wie er emsig die Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete vorbereitete, die Harry, Ron und Hermine nie verspeisen würden.**

„Hm…das wird wohl mein größten Bedauern sein, dass nicht essen zu können.", sagte Ron und Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„Wie kann man nur so gefühlslos sein?", zischte sie.

„Ähm… Hermine, hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, Ron ist der gefühlsloseste Mistkerl der Welt", sagte Ginny.

Ron streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, aber Hermine wusste, dass dies nicht immer stimmte. Manchmal konnte Ron einen mit seiner sensiblen Art überraschen.

**»Harry, es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid!«**

**»Sei nicht albern, es war nicht deine Schuld! Wenn überhaupt, dann meine ...«**

„Gut zu wissen, dass ihr euch auch in eineinhalb Jahren nicht viel verändern werdet", kicherte Fred.

**Harry fuhr mit der Hand in seine Tasche und zog Mad-Eyes Auge hervor. Hermine schreckte mit entsetztem Blick zurück.**

**»Umbridge hatte es in ihre Tür gesteckt, um Leute auszuspionieren. Ich konnte es nicht dort lassen ... aber dadurch haben sie erfahren, dass Eindringlinge da waren.«**

„Es wäre trotzdem für euch schwierig gewesen mit den ganzen Muggelgeborenen daraus zu kommen, auch wenn du das Auge nicht genommen hättest.", sagte Tonks. „Sie hätten deine Taten angezweifelt."

„Und du hättest vielleicht auch keine passende Antwort parat gehabt", meinte Hermine. „Du arbeitest besser, wenn du schneller denken musst. Je gefährlicher die Situation desto besser reagierst du darauf."

**Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, stöhnte Ron und öffnete die Augen. Er war immer noch grau und sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß.**

**»Wie geht es dir?«, flüsterte Hermine.**

**»Mies«, krächzte Ron und zuckte zusammen, als er seinen verletzten Arm spürte. »Wo sind wir?«**

**»In den Wäldern, wo die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft stattgefunden hat«, sagte Hermine. »Ich wollte etwas Geschütztes, Geheimes haben, und das war -«**

**»- der erste Ort, der dir eingefallen ist«, sprach Harry für sie zu Ende, während er einen raschen Blick über die offensichtlich verlassene Lichtung warf. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, als sie an den ersten Ort appariert waren, der Hermine eingefallen war: Todesser hatten sie nach wenigen Minuten gefunden.**

Alle zitterten bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich glaube ihr seid in Sicherheit", sagte Sirius nach einer kleinen Denkpause. „Die Todesser wären sonst schon längst bei euch."

„Wie beruhigend", grummelte Ginny, bevor sie wieder anfing zu lesen.

**War es Legilimentik gewesen? Wussten Voldemort und seine Handlanger auch jetzt, wo Hermine sie hingebracht hatte?**

**»Meinst du, wir sollten weiterziehen?«, fragte ihn Ron, und Harry konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er dasselbe dachte wie er.**

**»Weiß nicht.«**

**Ron sah immer noch blass und klamm aus. Er hatte keinen Versuch unternommen, sich aufzusetzen, und es schien, als wäre er zu schwach dazu. Die Aussicht, ihn transportieren zu müssen, war entmutigend.**

Ron runzelte die Stirn, er war schwach gegenüber seinen Freunden…er brachte sie in große Gefahr, weil er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

**»Bleiben wir erst mal hier«, sagte Harry.**

**Hermine sprang erleichtert auf.**

**»Wo gehst du hin?«, fragte Ron.**

„Ah… ich glaube, Ronniespätzchen möchte, dass du seine Hand hältst", sagte Fred.

„Und dass du ihm sagst, dass alles wieder in Ordnung werden wird.", fügte George hinzu. Die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ach haltet die Klappe", sagte Ron und seine Ohren färbten sich rosa.

**»Wenn wir hierbleiben, sollten wir rundum ein paar Schutzzauber errichten«, antwortete sie, hob ihren Zauberstab und ging in einem weiten Kreis um Harry und Ron herum, indem sie Beschwörungen vor sich hin murmelte. Harry sah in der Luft ringsumher ein leichtes Flimmern: als ob Hermine einen Hitzeschleier über die Lichtung gelegt hätte.**

„Gut mitgedacht, Miss Granger, es ist gut zu wissen, dass immerhin einer von euch vorbereitet ist", sagte McGonagall lächelnd zu Hermine.

**»Salvio hexia ... Protego totalum ... Repello Muggeltum ... ****Muffliato ... Du könntest das Zelt rausholen, Harry ...«**

**»Zelt?«**

„Und du hast sogar an einen Unterschlupf gedacht", fügte Molly zustimmend hinzu.

**»In der Tasche!«**

**»In der ... natürlich«, sagte Harry.**

**Er stöberte diesmal gar nicht erst darin herum, sondern benutzte erneut einen Aufrufezauber. Das Zelt kam als klumpiger Haufen Leinwand mit Schnüren und Stangen zum Vorschein. Harry erkannte es, nicht zuletzt weil es nach Katze roch, als das Zelt, in dem sie in der Nacht während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft geschlafen hatten.**

„Nun, dass wird bestimmt ganz gut", sagte Harry, obwohl er gut auf den Katzengeruch verzichten könnte. „Ich dachte das Zelt gehört ihrem Freund Perkins, Mr. Weasley?"

„Das stimmt, aber als ich es ihm wieder geben wollte, meinte er, dass er keine Verwendung mehr dafür habe.", sagte Arthur. „Ich muss es wohl Hermine geliehen haben, damit ihr es benutzen könnt."

**»Ich dachte, das gehört diesem Perkins vom Ministerium?«, fragte er und begann die Heringe auseinanderzupflücken.**

**»Er wollte es offenbar nicht mehr zurückhaben, sein Hexenschuss ist so schlimm«, sagte Hermine, die jetzt eine komplizierte Figur aus acht Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab vollführte, »deshalb meinte Rons Dad, dass ich es mir ausleihen kann. Erectol«, fügte sie hinzu, wobei sie den Zauberstab auf die unförmige Zeltleinwand richtete, die sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in die Luft erhob und vollständig aufgebaut vor Harry zur Erde sank, der zusammenschreckte, als ihm ein Hering aus den Händen flog und mit einem abschließenden dumpfen Schlag am Ende einer Spannleine landete.**

**»Cave inimicum«, schloss Hermine mit einem Schwung himmelwärts. »Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Zumindest sollten wir es mitkriegen, wenn sie kommen, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es Vol-«**

**»Sag den Namen nicht!«, fiel ihr Ron mit scharfer Stimme ins Wort.**

„Ron, wann wirst du jemals seinen Namen sagen könnten?", sagte Hermine augenrollend.

„Sagt das Mädchen das sich am Namen immer noch einen Zahn ausbricht", grummelte Ron.

„Immerhin kann ich ihn sagen", schnaubte Hermine und Ginny begann schnell weiterzulesen, bevor Ron und Hermine sich noch weiter in die Haare kriegen würden.

**Harry und Hermine schauten sich an.**

**»'tschuldigung«, sagte Ron und richtete sich leise stöhnend auf, um sie anzusehen, »aber es kommt mir wie ein – ein Fluch vor oder so. Können wir ihn nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer nennen – bitte?«**

„Ein Fluch!", sagte Fred. „Komm schon, Ronnie, gib doch einfach zu, dass du Angst vor dem Namen hast…und erfinde nicht irgendwelche lächerlichen Ausreden."

Dumbledore allerdings hob eine Augenbraue. Könnte es sein, dass Voldemort seinen eigenen Namen verzaubert hat? Es würde seiner Seite zugutekommen. Nur Ordensmitglieder oder Feinde Voldemorts würden seien Namen aussprechen.

**»Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass Angst vor einem Namen -«, begann Harry.**

**»Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Mann – dass Dumbledore Du-weißt-schon-wen bei seinem Namen nannte, hat ihm am Ende überhaupt nicht gutgetan«, fauchte Ron zurück.**

Ron errötete leicht und sah den Schulleiter entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid, Sir."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, obwohl ich glaube, dass mein Tod nur wenig damit zu tun hatte, dass ich Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen habe.", sagte Dumbledore gelassen.

**»Zeig – zeig Du-weißt-schon-wem einfach ein wenig Respekt, ja?«**

„Respekt!", zischte Harry. „Ich werde diesem Bastard keinen Respekt zeigen."

„Sorry", sagte Ron erneut und senkte den Kopf.

„Arroganter Dummkopf", murmele Snape und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, dass er mich jede Sekunde umbringen kann", sagte Harry, immer noch wütend darüber, dem Mörder seiner Eltern Respekt zu zeigen. „ich meine ja nur, dass er nie etwas getan hat, dass Respekt verdient hätte…Furcht, ja…aber keinen Respekt.

„Harry", sagte Hermine sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und gab Ginny einen Wink weiter zu lesen. Diese lächelte im beruhigend zu.

**»Respekt?«, wiederholte Harry, doch Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu; offenbar sollte er sich nicht mit Ron streiten, solange der so geschwächt war.**

„Schade dass ich nicht jetzt auch in den Genuss dieses Blickes komme", grummelte Ron, was Harry tatsächlich zu einem Lächeln brachte.

**Harry und Hermine hievten Ron halb tragend, halb schleifend durch den Zelteingang. Drinnen war es genauso, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte: eine kleine Wohnung, samt Badezimmer und winziger Küche. Er schob einen alten Sessel aus dem Weg und setzte Ron behutsam auf der unteren Matratze eines Stockbetts ab. Sogar dieser kurze Ortswechsel hatte Ron noch blasser werden lassen, und sobald sie ihn auf das Bett verfrachtet hatten, schloss er wieder die Augen und sprach eine Zeit lang kein Wort.**

**»Ich mach uns einen Tee«, sagte Hermine außer Atem, zog Kessel und Becher aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche und ging zur Küche.**

**Harry war das heiße Getränk so willkommen wie der Feuerwhisky**

„Komm schon, Harry, Feuerwhiskey muss doch besser sein", sagte Fred.

**in der Nacht, als Mad-Eye gestorben war; es schien ein wenig von der Angst wegzubrennen, die in seiner Brust umherflatterte. Nach ein, zwei Minuten unterbrach Ron die Stille.**

**»Wie es wohl den Cattermoles ergangen ist?«**

**»Mit ein wenig Glück sind sie davongekommen«, sagte Hermine, die die Hände um ihren behaglich heißen Becher geklammert hatte. »Wenn Mr Cattermole seine fünf Sinne beisammenhatte, dann hat er seine Frau per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitgenommen, und sie fliehen gerade mitsamt ihren Kindern aus dem Land. Das hat Harry ihnen geraten.«**

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es raus geschafft haben. Und wenn Reg nicht schnell genug gehandelt hat, dann bestimmt Mary.", sagte Arthur, als er bemerkte, dass ihn mehrere anstarrten.

**»Zum Teufel, ich hoffe, sie sind entwischt«, sagte Ron und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück. Der Tee schien ihm gutzutun; er hatte wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommen. »Ich hatte aber nicht das Gefühl, dass Reg Cattermole besonders schnell von Begriff war, so, wie die Leute mit mir geredet haben, als ich er war.**

„Nein, Ronniespätzchen, sie haben realisiert, dass du ihn verkörperst und haben extra langsam gesprochen, damit du alles verstehst", stichelte Fred.

„Könnt ihr zwei denn niemals nett sein", funkelte Hermine die Zwillinge an.

„Hey, Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt", beschwerte George sich.

„Ron kann sehr schnell von begriff sein", führte Hermine fort, als ob sie George nicht gehört hätte.

**Himmel, ich hoffe, sie haben es geschafft ...wenn sie beide wegen uns in Askaban landen ...«**

„Sie werden nicht schlimmer sein, als sie es waren, bevor ihr kamt", sagte Charlie.

„Wow, Ron, du kannst ja richtig rücksichtsvoll sein", stichelte Ginny, obwohl sie es besser wusste.

**Harry blickte hinüber zu Hermine, und die Frage, die er stellen wollte –ob Mrs Cattermole, wenn sie keinen Zauberstab hatte, überhaupt mit ihrem Mann Seit-an-Seit-apparieren konnte –,**

„Doch, dass konnte sie", beantwortete Dumbledore die Frage. „Wenn du mit jemandem per Seit-an-Seit apparierst brauchst du nur die Magie desjenigen der appariert. Du könntest sogar einen Muggel mit apparieren lassen, wenn es denn nötig ist."

**blieb ihm im Hals stecken.**

**Hermine beobachtete Ron, der sich über das Schicksal der Cattermoles Sorgen machte, und in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck lag so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass Harry fast das Gefühl hatte, er hätte sie dabei überrascht, wie sie ihn küsste.**

Das Vergnügen war eindeutig in Ginnys Stimme zuhören, während die Zwillinge gleichzeitig ein „Aw" von sich gaben, was Ron und Hermine dazu brachte rot zu werden und sich von einander abzuwenden. Ron hatte ein dämliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und Hermine funkelte Harry an. Musste er das unbedingt bemerken?

**»Also, hast du es?«, fragte er Hermine, auch um sie daran zu erinnern, dass er noch da war.**

„Aw…Harry, du hättest ihnen den Moment nicht gönnen können?", seufzte Fred.

**»Was denn – was soll ich haben?«, erwiderte sie, leicht zusammenfahrend.**

**»Wozu haben wir das alles gerade durchgemacht? Wegen dem Medaillon! Wo ist das Medaillon?«**

**»Du hast es?«, rief Ron und stemmte sich ein wenig höher aus seinen Kissen. »Keiner erzählt mir was!**

„Wir hatten nicht gerade Zeit es dir zu erzählen", wollte Hermine in normaler Tonart sagen, aber es war deutlich zu hören, dass sie noch immer peinlich berührt war.

**Verdammt, du hättest es doch erwähnen können!«**

**»Na ja, wir hatten eben noch die Todesser am Hals und mussten um unser Leben rennen, nicht wahr?«, sagte Hermine. »Hier.« Und sie zog das Medaillon aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs und gab es Ron.**

**Es war so groß wie ein Hühnerei. Ein reich verziertes »S«, das mit vielen kleinen grünen Steinen besetzt war, schimmerte matt in dem diffusen Licht, das durch das Leinwanddach des Zeltes drang**

„Kein Wunder, dass du es geschmissen hast, dass Ding ist hässlich", beobachtete Tonks.

**»Wär es nicht doch möglich, dass es irgendjemand zerstört hat, seit Kreacher es in die Hände bekam?«, fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. »Ich meine, sind wir sicher, dass es immer noch ein Horkrux ist?«**

**»Ich denke schon«, sagte Hermine, nahm es ihm wieder ab und betrachtete es genau. »Es würde irgendeine Spur von Beschädigung aufweisen, wenn es magisch zerstört worden wäre.«**

„Wahr, in Anbetracht wie ihr einen Horkrux zerstören müsst, wäre da definitiv ein Anzeichen einer Beschädigung aufweisen", sagte Dumbledore.

**Sie reichte es an Harry weiter, der es zwischen den Fingern drehte. Das Ding sah makellos aus, unberührt. Er erinnerte sich an die übel zugerichteten Überreste des Tagebuchs und daran, dass der Stein im Horkrux-Ring gespalten worden war, als Dumbledore ihn zerstörte.**

**»Ich denke, Kreacher hat Recht«, sagte Harry. »Wir müssen rausfinden, wie dieses Ding aufgeht, bevor wir es zerstören können. «**

„Ja, außerdem braucht ihr die Mittel um den Horkrux zu zerstören.", sagte Remus. Ihm gefiel die Sache nicht, dass sie herausfinden würden, wie man das Medaillon öffnet ohne zu wissen, wie man es zerstört.

**Noch während Harry sprach, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, was er da in der Hand hielt, was hinter den kleinen goldenen Türchen lebte. Auch wenn sie so viel auf sich genommen hatten, um es zu finden, verspürte er jetzt den heftigen Drang, das Medaillon von sich wegzuschleudern.**

„Ähm…Alles klar mit dir, Kumpel?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Ich glaube ich mag es nicht ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele so nah bei mir zu haben."

Dumbledore zog eine Grimasse und dachte darüber nach was er wusste, um wahr zu sein.

**Er beherrschte sich wieder und versuchte es mit den Fingern aufzustemmen, dann probierte er den Zauber aus, mit dem Hermine Regulus'**

**Schlafzimmertür geöffnet hatte. Weder das eine noch das andere funktionierte. Er reichte das Medaillon erneut Ron und Hermine, die sich beide alle Mühe gaben, denen es jedoch genauso wenig wie ihm gelang, es zu öffnen.**

„Wieso versuchst du es nicht mit Parselmund zu öffnen?", sagte Draco. „Es macht sin, dass Slytherin das Medaillon auf eine Art und Weise verschließen würde, wo nur er oder seine Verwandten es öffnen können."

Alle sahen Draco für eine Sekunde lang an.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

**»Aber kannst du es spüren?«, fragte Ron leise, während er es fest in der geschlossenen Faust hielt.**

**»Was meinst du?«**

**Ron gab Harry den Horkrux. Nach einer kleinen Weile glaubte Harry zu wissen, was Ron meinte. War es sein eigenes Blut, das er durch seine Adern pulsieren spürte, oder war es irgendetwas, das im Inneren des Medaillons pochte, wie ein winziges metallenes Herz?**

Allen lief ein schauder über den Rücken als Ginny mit einer gepressten Stimme las. Sie möchte es nicht darüber zu lesen… es erweckte ihre Erinnerungen an das Tagebuch.

**»Was sollen wir damit machen?«, fragte Hermine.**

**»Es sicher aufbewahren, bis wir rausfinden, wie wir es zerstören können«, erwiderte Harry, und obwohl es ihm gar nicht behagte, hängte er sich die Kette um den Hals und ließ das Medaillon unter seinen Umhang fallen, wo es nicht zu sehen war und auf seiner Brust neben dem Beutel ruhte, den Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte.**

**»Ich glaube, wir sollten abwechselnd draußen vor dem Zelt Wache schieben«, sagte er zu Hermine gewandt, stand auf und streckte sich. »Und wir müssen uns auch Gedanken machen, wo wir was zu essen herkriegen.**

**Du bleibst hier«, fügte er streng hinzu, als Ron sich aufsetzen wollte und eine gefährliche grüne Farbe annahm.**

**Das Spickoskop, das Hermine Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, wurde sorgfältig auf dem Tisch im Zelt aufgebaut, und Harry und Hermine teilten sich für den Rest des Tages die Rolle des Beobachtungspostens.**

**Doch das Spickoskop blieb den ganzen Tag stumm und reglos an seinem Platz, und ob es nun an den Schutzzaubern und den Flüchen zur Abwehr von Muggeln lag, die Hermine in ihrem Umkreis gestreut hatte, oder daran, dass sich selten Leute in diese Gegend wagten, in ihrem Waldstück rührte sich nichts außer gelegentlich ein Vogel oder ein Eichhörnchen.**

„Ich glaube es sind Miss Grangers Zauber", sagte McGonagall. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sie perfekt performt hat."

„Wenn sie weiter solche Sachen sagen, dann fang ich vielleicht noch an zu glauben, dass sie Hermine lieber mögen, als mich.", sagte Fred schmollend.

McGonagall verdrehte ihre Augen über die Zwillinge und Sirius lachte.

**Auch am Abend blieb es ruhig; Harry entzündete seinen Zauberstab, als er um zehn Uhr Hermine ablöste, und blickte hinaus auf eine einsame Landschaft, wobei er Fledermäuse bemerkte, die hoch über ihm über das einzige Stück Himmel flatterten, das von ihrer geschützten Lichtung aus zu sehen war.**

**Er war jetzt hungrig und fühlte sich leicht benommen. Hermine hatte keine Verpflegung**

Molly seufzte, sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn nicht glücklich sein würde, wenn er nicht richtig was zu essen bekam.

**in ihre magische Tasche gepackt, da sie angenommen hatte, dass sie an diesem Abend zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren würden, und so hatten sie nichts zu essen gehabt außer ein paar Wildpilzen, die Hermine unter den nahen Bäumen gesammelt und in einem Campingkessel gekocht hatte.**

„Igitt", stöhnte Ron. „Das kling furchtbar."

„Ja", stimmten ihm Harry und Hermine zu.

**Nach einigen Bissen hatte Ron, dem offensichtlich speiübel war, seine Portion von sich weggeschoben; Harry hatte nur weitergegessen, um Hermine nicht zu kränken.**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mich gekränkt hätte.", informierte Hermine ihn.

**Die Stille rundum wurde von einem merkwürdigen Rascheln und einem Geräusch wie von knackenden Zweigen durchbrochen: Harry dachte, dass es eher von Tieren herrührte als von Menschen, hielt seinen Zauberstab jedoch fest und bereit. In seinen Eingeweiden, die sowieso schon wegen der kärglichen Portion gummiartiger Pilze rumorten, kribbelte es unangenehm.**

**Er hatte gedacht, dass er in Hochstimmung sein würde, sobald sie es geschafft hätten, den Horkrux zurückzustehlen, doch davon konnte keine Rede sein; er saß da und spähte in die Dunkelheit, die sein Zauberstab nur zu einem winzigen Teil erhellte, und das Einzige, was er empfand, war Sorge darüber, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Es war, als ob er seit Wochen, Monaten, vielleicht sogar Jahren auf diesen Punkt zugerast wäre, doch nun abrupt stehen geblieben war, weil der Weg ins Nichts führte.**

„Oh super", stöhnte Harry. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich machen soll."

„Was ist daran neu?", fragte Draco. „Wann hast du denn jemals den Durchblick?"

Harry schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf.

**Irgendwo dort draußen gab es noch weitere Horkruxe, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo sie stecken könnten. Er wusste nicht einmal von allen, woraus sie bestanden.**

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?", sagte Harry.

„Ich glaube, dass du noch nicht alle Objekte kennst, in denen Voldemort ein Stück seiner Seele hineingetan hat.", sagte Dumbledore.

**Außerdem hatte er keine Idee, wie sie den einzigen, den sie gefunden hatten, zerstören sollten, den Horkrux, der in diesem Moment auf seiner Brust lag. Seltsam, dass er seine Körperwärme nicht angenommen hatte, sondern so kalt an seiner nackten Haut ruhte, als wäre er gerade aus eisigem Wasser aufgetaucht. Von Zeit zu Zeit dachte Harry, oder bildete es sich vielleicht ein, dass er das unregelmäßige Ticken des kleinen Herzens neben seinem eigenen spüren konnte.**

**Unbeschreibliche Vorahnungen beschlichen ihn, wie er da im Dunkeln saß: Er versuchte gegen sie anzukämpfen, sie wegzuschieben, doch sie ließen ihn nicht los. Keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt. Ron und Hermine, die sich jetzt hinter ihm im Zelt leise miteinander unterhielten, konnten weggehen, wenn sie wollten: Er konnte es nicht.**

„Wir können nicht weggehen, Harry", sagte Hermine weich.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „aber es ist nicht dasselbe…Voldemort wird mich nicht davon kommen lassen, egal ob ich ihn bekämpfen möchte der nicht."

**Und während er dasaß und versuchte, seiner eigenen Furcht und Erschöpfung Herr zu werden, kam es Harry vor, als ob der Horkrux an seiner Brust mit seinem Ticken die Zeit verrinnen ließ, die Harry noch hatte ... Dumme Vorstellung, sagte er sich, denk nicht so was ... **

Dumbledores Grimasse verzog sich je mehr Harry so über den Horkrux redete. Dies klang alles gar nicht gut. Er war sich sicher, dass der Horkrux den Jungen beeinflusste.

**Seine Narbe begann wieder zu stechen. Er hatte Angst, dass er es selbst auslöste, indem er solchen Gedanken nachhing, und versuchte sie in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Er dachte an den armen Kreacher, der sie zu Hause erwartet und es stattdessen mit Yaxley zu tun bekommen hatte.**

„Keine Sorge, Kreacher geht es gut", sagte Sirius. „Er hilft wahrscheinlich gerade meiner Cousine, sodass es aussieht als wäre er auf der Seite der Todesser."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht versucht mich vor den anderen zu verteidigen", murmelte Harry. Er war sich sicher dass dies zur Folter des Elfen führen konnte und wollte nicht dass der Kreacher, den er in den vergangenen Kapiteln kennengelernt hatte dies passierte.

**Würde der Elf schweigen, oder würde er dem Todesser alles erzählen, was er wusste?**

„Darüber mach dir mal auch keine Sorgen, Harry, Kreacher kann schauspielern", sagte Sirius. „Er mag dich wirklich und er würde deine Geheimnisse nicht verraten, egal was."

**Harry wollte glauben, dass Kreacher im vergangenen Monat zu ihm übergewechselt war, dass er nun zu ihm halten würde, doch wer wusste schon, was passieren würde? "Was, wenn die Todesser den Elfen folterten?**

**Schlimme Bilder geisterten durch Harrys Kopf, und er versuchte, auch sie zu verscheuchen, denn er konnte nichts für Kreacher tun: Er und Hermine hatten bereits entschieden, dass sie nicht versuchen würden ihn herbeizurufen; was wäre, wenn jemand vom Ministerium mitkam? Sie konnten nicht darauf bauen, dass das Apparieren bei Elfen nicht genau denselben Makel hatte, der auch schuld daran war, dass Yaxley an Hermines Ärmelsaum zum Grimmauldplatz gelangen konnte.**

**Harrys Narbe brannte jetzt. Er überlegte, dass es so viel gab, was sie nicht wussten: Lupin hatte Recht gehabt, was die Magie betraf, der sie noch nie begegnet waren und die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnten.**

**Warum hatte Dumbledore nicht mehr erklärt? Hatte er geglaubt, dass noch Zeit wäre; dass er noch jahrelang leben würde, jahrhundertelang vielleicht, wie sein Freund Nicolas Flamel?**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich beabsichtig habe so lange zu leben", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich verspüre nicht den Wunsch mein Leben auf magische Art und Weise zu verlängern."

**Wenn ja, dann hatte er sich geirrt ...Snape hatte dafür gesorgt... Snape, die schlafende Schlange, die oben auf dem Turm zugeschlagen hatte ...Und Dumbledore war gefallen ... gefallen ...**

**»Gib ihn mir, Gregorowitsch.«**

„Oh Scheiße…mehr Voldemort", stöhnte Sirius.

**Harrys Stimme war hoch, klar und kalt: Eine langfingrige weiße Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab vor ihm umklammert. Der Mann, auf den er gerichtet war, hing kopfüber in der Luft, doch hielten ihn keine Seile; er schwang hin und her, unsichtbar und grausam gefesselt, die Gliedmaßen um sich geschlungen, sein angsterfülltes Gesicht auf Augenhöhe mit Harry, dunkelrot von dem Blut, das in seinen Kopf geschossen war. Er hatte schlohweißes Haar und einen dichten buschigen Bart: ein Weihnachtsmann in Fesseln.**

**»Ich habe ihn nicht, ich habe ihn nicht mehr! Er wurde mir gestohlen, vor vielen Jahren!«**

**»Lüge nicht vor Lord Voldemort, Gregorowitsch. Er merkt es ... er merkt es immer.«**

„Woher weiß er, dass der Kerl lügt", fragte George.

„Das weiß er nicht, er nimmt es an", sagte Dumbledore. „Die meisten Leute neigen dazu ihn anzulügen, wenn er etwas von großem Wert verlangt."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?", sagte Fred. „Ihn anzulügen meine Ich?"

„Für Gregorovitch ist es nicht gefährlicher als die Wahrheit zu sagen", sagte Dumbledore schwer und fügte nicht hinzu, dass er wusste, dass Gregorovitch nicht log.

**Die Pupillen des in der Luft hängenden Mannes waren groß, geweitet vor Angst, und sie schienen größer zu werden, größer und größer, bis ihr Schwarz Harry ganz verschluckte -**

**Und jetzt eilte Harry einen dunklen Korridor entlang, dem stämmigen kleinen Gregorowitsch hinterher, der eine Laterne emporhielt: Gregorowitsch stürzte in den Raum am Ende des Ganges und seine Laterne beleuchtete etwas wie eine Werkstatt; Hobelspäne und Gold schimmerten in dem schwankenden Lichtkreis, und dort auf der Fensterbank hockte, wie ein Riesenvogel, ein junger Mann mit goldenem Haar. In dem kurzen Moment, als das Licht der Laterne auf ihn fiel, sah Harry diebische Freude auf seinem hübschen Gesicht, dann feuerte der Eindringling einen Schockzauber aus seinem Zauberstab ab und sprang mit triumphierendem Gelächter elegant rückwärts aus dem Fenster.**

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als er die Beschreibung seines einmal so guten Freundes hörte.

**Und Harry wirbelte wieder hinaus aus diesen weiten, tunnelartigen Pupillen, und Gregorowitschs Gesicht war starr vor Schreck.**

„Was war das denn?", fragte Harry.

„Voldemort hat Legilimentik auch Gregorovitch angewendet", sagte Dumbledore.

„Voldemort liest seine Gedanken", sagte Harry, während Snape Harrys Wortwahl verhöhnte.

**»Wer war der Dieb, Gregorowitsch?«, sagte die hohe, kalte Stimme.**

**»Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es nie erfahren, ein junger Mann – nein – bitte – BITTE!«**

**Ein Schrei, der einfach nicht aufhören wollte, und dann ein Blitz aus grünem Licht -**

„Er hat ihn umgebracht…aber ich dachte er wollte etwas über Harrys Zauberstab erfahren?", sagte Charlie.

„Es sieh so aus, als hätten wir uns in dieser Sache geirrt.", sagte Remus. „Es scheint als wäre Voldemort hinter dem, was auch immer der Dieb gestohlen hat, her."

„Und wir haben keine Ahnung was dies sein könnte", sagte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nun, es wäre sicher anzunehmen, dass es sich um einen Zauberstab handelt, in Anbetracht dessen womit Gregorovitch seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient."

**»Harry!«**

**Er schlug die Augen auf, keuchend, in seiner Stirn hämmerte es. Er war ohnmächtig gegen die Zeltwand gesunken, war seitlich am Zelt hinuntergerutscht und lag jetzt, alle viere von sich gestreckt, am Boden. Er sah zu Hermine auf, deren buschiges Haar das kleine Stück Himmel verdeckte, das durch die dunklen Äste hoch über ihnen zu sehen war.**

**»Traum«, sagte er, setzte sich rasch auf und versuchte Hermines finsterem Blick mit einer Unschuldsmiene zu begegnen. »Muss eingenickt sein, 'tschuldigung.«**

Das Funkeln, das Hermine Harry gerade zuwarf, war so ziemlich genau dasselbe wie im Buch. Ehrlich, wie konnte er nur jemals glauben, dass sie ihm so einen Schwachsinn abkaufen würde.

**»Ich weiß, dass es deine Narbe war! Das seh ich dir am Gesicht an! Du hast hineingeschaut, in den Geist von Vol- «**

**»Sag den Namen nicht!«, ertönte Rons zornige Stimme aus den Tiefen des Zeltes.**

„Arg…langsam fängt es an zu nerven.", stöhnte Harry.

**»Schön«, gab Hermine zurück. »Dann eben in den Geist von Du-weißt-schon-wem!«**

**»Es war keine Absicht!«, sagte Harry. »Es war ein Traum! Kannst du steuern, wovon du träumst, Hermine?«**

**»Wenn du nur lernen würdest, Okklumentik einzusetzen -«**

**Aber Harry hatte kein Interesse daran, sich Vorwürfe machen zu lassen; er wollte über das reden, was er gerade gesehen hatte.**

„Wann bist du jemals an Vorwürfen interessiert?", fragte Hermine. „Nur damit ich weiß, wann ich dir welche machen darf."

„Nie…das wäre echt super", sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Das wird nie passieren, Kumpel", sagte Ron.

**»Er hat Gregorowitsch gefunden, Hermine, und ich glaube, er hat ihn umgebracht, aber bevor er ihn getötet hat, ist er in Gregorowitschs Geist eingedrungen, und ich hab gesehen -«**

**»Ich glaub, ich übernehm besser die Wache, wenn du so müde bist, dass du einschläfst«, sagte Hermine kühl.**

**»Ich kann die Wache durchhalten!«**

**»Nein, du bist offensichtlich erschöpft. Geh und leg dich hin.«**

„Entlassen", sagte Fred kichernd.

„Ich würde jetzt nicht mit ihr argumentieren, Kumpel", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Du solltest Rons Rat annehmen, wenn es um das argumentieren mit Hermine geht, ist er der Meister", sagte George lachend.

**Sie hockte sich mit störrischer Miene in den Zelteingang. Wütend kroch Harry wieder hinein, da er keinen Streit wollte.**

**Rons immer noch blasses Gesicht schaute aus dem unteren Bett heraus; Harry kletterte in das obere, legte sich hin und blickte hoch zur dunklen Zeltdecke. Nach einiger Zeit sprach Ron mit so leiser Stimme, dass sie nicht zu Hermine drang, die im Eingang kauerte.**

**»Was macht Du-weißt-schon-wer?«**

**Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich mühsam an jede Einzelheit zu erinnern, dann flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit.**

**»Er hat Gregorowitsch gefunden. Er hat ihn gefesselt und ihn gefoltert.«**

**»Wie soll Gregorowitsch ihm einen neuen Zauberstab machen, wenn er gefesselt ist?«**

**»Keine Ahnung ... verrückt, oder? «**

**Harry schloss die Augen und dachte an all das, was er gesehen und gehört hatte. Je mehr er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, desto weniger Sinn ergab es ... Voldemort hatte nichts über Harrys Zauberstab gesagt, nichts über die Zwillingskerne, nichts darüber, dass Gregorowitsch einen neuen und mächtigeren Zauberstab anfertigen solle, um den von Harry zu schlagen ...**

**»Er wollte etwas von Gregorowitsch«, sagte Harry, die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen. »Er wollte, dass er es ihm gab, aber Gregorowitsch sagte, es wäre ihm gestohlen worden ... und dann ... dann ...«**

**Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er, als Voldemort, scheinbar durch Gregorowitschs Augen gewirbelt war, in seine Erinnerung hinein ...**

**»Er ist in Gregorowitschs Geist eingedrungen, und ich hab diesen jungen Kerl gesehen, der auf einer Fensterbank hockte, und er hat einen Fluch auf Gregorowitsch abgefeuert und ist dann hinausgesprungen und verschwunden. Er hat es gestohlen, er hat das gestohlen, was Du-weißt-schon-wer sucht. Und ich ... ich glaub, ich hab ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen ...«**

„Wirklich...Wo?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. „ich hab ihn nicht tatsächlich gesehen."

Für Dumbledore allerdings war es zu verstehen was Harry meinte. (Anmerkung: Mal ganz ehrlich. Hatte Harry schon mal ein Foto von Grindelwald gesehen, ohne zu wissen dass es Gellert war? Woher wusste er noch mal dass er den Dieb von irgendwo her kannte?)

**Harry wünschte, er könnte noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment in das Gesicht des lachenden Jungen schauen. Der Diebstahl hatte sich laut Gregorowitsch vor vielen Jahren zugetragen. Warum kam ihm der junge Dieb bekannt vor?**

**Die Geräusche des Waldes ringsumher waren im Zelt kaum zu hören; Harry konnte nur Rons Atem vernehmen. Nach einer Weile flüsterte Ron:**

**»Konntest du nicht sehen, was der Dieb in der Hand hielt?«**

**»Nein ... es muss etwas Kleines gewesen sein.«**

**»Harry?«**

**Die Holzlatten von Rons Bett knarrten, als er sich umdrehte.**

**»Harry, meinst du nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nach was Neuem sucht, das er in einen Horkrux verwandeln kann? «**

**»Ich weiß nicht«, sagte Harry langsam. »Vielleicht. Aber wäre es nicht gefährlich für ihn, noch einen zu machen? Hat Hermine nicht gesagt, dass er es mit seiner Seele schon bis zum Äußersten getrieben hat?«**

„Schon wahr, aber das hat ihn doch noch nie aufgehalten", sagte Sirius. „Ich meine hat er seine Seele nicht schon zum Äußersten getrieben, als er den zweiten gemacht hat?"

„Da stimme ich dir zu Sirius", sagte Dumbledore. „wenn man die Definition eines normalen Mannes betrachtet. Jedoch würde ich auch Miss Granger zustimmen, dass es Voldemort nicht gut kommen würde noch einen Horkrux zu schaffen."

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass es das ist was er tut?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", bestätigte Dumbledore.

**»Jaah, aber vielleicht weiß er das nicht.«**

**»Ja ... vielleicht«, sagte Harry.**

**Er war sicher gewesen, dass Voldemort einen Weg gesucht hatte, wie er das Problem der Zwillingskerne umgehen konnte, sicher, dass Voldemort eine Lösung von dem alten Zauberstabmacher begehrte ... und doch hatte er ihn getötet, offenbar ohne ihm auch nur eine Frage zur Zauberstabkunde zu stellen.**

**Was wollte Voldemort herausfinden? Warum war er, wo das Zaubereiministerium und die Zaubererwelt ihm doch zu Füßen lagen, so weit weg und versessen darauf, einen Gegenstand aufzuspüren, der einst Gregorowitsch gehört hatte und den der unbekannte Dieb gestohlen hatte?**

„Das ist eine sehr faszinierende Frage", murmelte Severus bevor er aufstöhnte, da er bemerkte, dass er Harry gerade zugestimmt hatte.

**Harry konnte noch immer das Gesicht des blonden Jungen sehen, es war fröhlich, ungestüm; es lag etwas von Freds und Georges großartiger Durchtriebenheit darin.**

„Ich hoffe doch, dass meine Jungs sich nicht aufs stehlen vergreifen!", sagte Molly scharf.

„Keine Sorge Mum, das haben wir nicht vor", versicherte ihr George.

**Er hatte sich von der Fensterbank geschwungen wie ein Vogel, und Harry hatte ihn früher schon gesehen, aber ihm fiel nicht ein, wo ...**

**Nun, da Gregorowitsch tot war, schwebte der Dieb mit dem fröhlichen Gesicht in Gefahr, und Harry verweilte in Gedanken bei ihm, während Ron im unteren Bett polternd zu schnarchen begann und er selbst allmählich wieder in den Schlaf sank.**

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Ginny, erleichtert, dass das Kapitel zu Ende war. „Wer möchte als nächstes lesen?"

„Ich würde", sagte Percy. Ginny überreichte ihm das Buch ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

…

Das wars auch leider schon wieder. Hoffe das Kapitel war in Ordnung.

Freue mich immer über Reviews. Eure JJ


	15. The Goblins Revenge

Hey, Ich hab ja gesagt, dass ich es vllt noch schaffe im Mai ein Kapitel zu posten. Und hier ist es! Tata! Dafür hab ich jetzt wahrscheinlich die Schreibkrankheit, denn meine Finger bewegen sich nur noch im Schneckentempo über die Tastatur.

Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, es ist persönlich eines meiner Favoriten mit dem ganzen Drama um Ron.

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.

…

**Die Rache des Kobolds**, las Percy

„Aw…Bill du das Kapitel lesen sollen", sagte Charlie zu seinem Bruder.

„Mir geht's gut, Danke", sagte Bill augenrollend.

**Harry verließ das Zelt früh am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor die beiden anderen wach waren, und suchte in den Wäldern um sie herum nach dem ältesten, knorrigsten und am unverwüstlichsten aussehenden Baum, den er finden konnte.**

„Ähm…wieso?", fragte Fred.

„Ja, wenn du mal musst, dann…"

„George!"

„Dann musst du dir keinen knorrigen Baum aussuchen", beendete George seinen Satz ohne auf die Rüge seine Mutter zu achten.

**Dort in seinem Schatten begrub er Mad-Eye Moodys Auge und kennzeichnete die Stelle mit einem kleinen Kreuz, das er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Rinde ritzte.**

„Oh!", sagte George und senkte seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig schuldig über das was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Das war sehr aufmerksam von dir", sagte Tonks lächelnd zu Harry.

„Ich frag mich nur, warum du uns nicht dabei haben wolltest", murmelte Hermine, sodass nur Harry und Ron sie hören konnten. Sie hätte gern Moody die letzte Ehre erwiesen.

„Entschuldigt", sagte Harry. „Ich wisst doch, dass ich manche Dinge lieber alleine mache…"

„Jaah", seufzte Hermine.

**Es war keine große Sache, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es Mad-Eye um einiges lieber gewesen wäre, als in Dolores Umbridges Tür zu stecken.**

„Da hast du auffallend recht", sagte Tonks mit dunkler Miene.

**Dann kehrte er zum Zelt zurück und wartete, bis die anderen aufwachten, um zu besprechen, was sie als Nächstes tun würden.**

**Harry und Hermine hielten es für das Beste, nicht allzu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben, und Ron stimmte ihnen zu, unter der einzigen Bedingung, dass sie beim nächsten Mal in der Nähe eines Schinkensandwichs landen sollten.**

Rons Geschwister kicherten; Es war einfach so Ron!

Andererseits gab es andere im Raum, die sehr besorgt aussahen, wohlwissend, dass die Ernährungssituation ein wiederkehrendes Thema werden konnte.

**Und so hob Hermine die Zauber auf, die sie im Umkreis der Lichtung errichtet hatte, während Harry und Ron alle Spuren und Vertiefungen auf dem Boden verwischten, die darauf hinweisen konnten, dass sie hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.**

„Arg…Das klingt schlimmer als Zimmer aufräumen", grummelte Ron spielerisch.

„Nur weil du diesmal wirklich etwas tun musst", sagte Fred lachend.

„Ja, so ziemlich", kicherte Ron als Molly ihn anfunkelte.

**Dann disapparierten sie an den Rand eines kleinen Marktfleckens.**

**Als sie das Zelt im Schutz eines niedrigen Wäldchens aufgestellt und es mit neuen Verteidigungszaubern umgeben hatten, machte sich Harry unter dem Schutz des Tarnumhangs auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Doch es kam anders als geplant. Kaum hatte er die Stadt betreten, wurde es unnatürlich kalt, ein drückender Nebel kam auf, und der Himmel verdunkelte sich, so dass Harry wie erstarrt stehen blieb.**

„Dementoren…Sie wissen doch nicht, dass ihr da seid, oder?", rief Molly.

„Ich glaube nicht, Mum", sagte Percy und begann schnell weiterzulesen um sie weiter zu beruhigen.

**»Aber du kriegst doch einen wunderbaren Patronus hin!«, sagte Ron entrüstet, als Harry atemlos und mit leeren Händen zum Zelt zurückkehrte und nur das Wort »Dementoren« hauchte.**

„Du bist von Dementoren davongelaufen!", sagten mehrere Leute, obwohl Harry am deutlichsten Dracos schnaubendes Lachen hörte.

„Wisst ihr, ich weiß nur so viel wie ihr alle hier im Raum, woher soll ich also wissen was ich getan habe", sagte Harry genervt von den Blicken die ihm alle zuwarfen.

„Sorry Harry" Ginny war diejenige die sprach. „es klingt nur einfach nicht nach etwas was du tun würdest…"

„Ähm…Ginny, das ist nicht gerade hilfreich", stöhnte Harry.

„Sorry", sagte Ginny und lächelte verlegen.

**»Ich hab ... keinen zustande gebracht«, keuchte er und drückte mit der Hand auf seine stechende Seite. »Ist einfach nicht ... gekommen.«**

**Die beiden sahen so verwundert und enttäuscht drein, dass Harry sich schämte.**

„Es tut uns Leid", sagten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Ist schon gut", murmelte Harry gewohnheitsmäßig.

**Es war ein wahrer Alptraum gewesen, als er die Dementoren in der Ferne aus dem Nebel gleiten sah und ihm klar wurde, dass er sich nicht schützen konnte, während die lähmende Kälte ihm die Lungen zuschnürte und ein Schrei von weit her an seine Ohren drang. Es hatte Harrys ganze Willenskraft gekostet, sich von der Stelle loszureißen und fortzurennen und die augenlosen Dementoren zurückzulassen, die zwischen den Muggeln dahinglitten, die sie vielleicht nicht sehen konnten, aber ganz sicher die Verzweiflung spürten, die sie überall verbreiteten, wo sie auch waren.**

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, er war gespannt darauf, welche Auswirkungen das Medaillon auf Harry und die anderen haben würde. Es schien als würde es ihn so zu beeinflussen, wie er es gedacht hatte und das war gar nicht beruhigend.

**»Das heißt, es gibt immer noch nichts zu essen.«**

„Ron!", seufzte Molly

„Woher weißt du, dass es nicht Hermine war, die gesprochen hat", schmollte Ron und alle sahen ihn an, als hatte er gerade das lächerlichste der Welt gesagt.

**»Sei still, Ron«, fauchte Hermine. »Harry, was ist passiert? Warum, glaubst du, hast du deinen Patronus nicht zustande gebracht? Gestern hast du es tadellos geschafft!«**

**»Ich weiß nicht.«**

**Er saß tief in einem von Perkins' alten Sesseln und fühlte sich mehr und mehr gedemütigt. Er hatte Angst, dass irgendetwas in seinem Inneren zerbrochen war. Gestern schien lange her zu sein: Heute hätte er wieder jener Dreizehnjährige sein können, der als Einziger im Hogwarts-Express zusammengeklappt war.**

Remus lächelte, trotz seiner dunklen Gedanken, als er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Das erste Mal, dass er Harry nach zwölf Jahren gesehen hatte.

„Weißt du Remus", sagte Harry plötzlich „Ich habe mich immer schon gewundert, ob du damals im Zug wirklich geschlafen hast…oder uns die ganze Zeit belauscht hast."

Remus kicherte. „Zuerst hab ich wirklich geschlafen, aber als Ron so laut darüber gelacht hat, wie du deine Tante aufgeblasen hast, bin ich aufgewacht. Ich war damals sehr schockiert, dass du unter all den Abteilen die die hättest wählen können, das ausgewählt hast, indem ich schlafe."

„Alle anderen Abteile waren voll", zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern.

„Nun ich bin froh, dass du in meinem Abteil gelandet bist, die Zugfahrt erinnerte mich die, die ich während meiner Schulzeit durchlebt habe" Remus lächelte wehmütig, als er an den ganzen Spaß dachte den er damals im Hogwarts Express erleben durfte.

„Wirklich? Dein Zug wurde auch von Dementoren angehalten und durchsucht?", sagte George.

„Nun, abgesehen davon, war es wie zu meinen Schulzeiten", sagte Remus.

**Ron trat gegen ein Stuhlbein.**

**»Was ist?«, knurrte er Hermine an. »Ich bin am Verhungern! Seit ich fast verblutet bin, hab ich nichts als ein paar Giftpilze gegessen! «**

**»Dann geh du doch und schlag dich mit den Dementoren rum«, sagte Harry gereizt.**

**»Würde ich ja, aber ich hab einen Arm in der Schlinge, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!«**

„Und wieso hält dich das vom Zaubern ab, Wiesel?", fragte Draco.

„Hat Draky gerade Harry verteidigt?", fragte Fred.

„Sieht so aus", stimmte George zu.

Draco funkelte die beiden an, er hatte nicht Potter verteidigt, sondern sich nur über den Wiesel lustig gemacht.

**»Wie praktisch.«**

**»Und was willst du damit -?«**

**»Natürlich!«, rief Hermine und schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, worauf beide überrascht verstummten. »Harry, gib mir das Medaillon!**

**Los!«, sagte sie ungeduldig und schnippte mit den Fingern, als er nicht reagierte,**

„Merlin Hermine, gibt ihm doch mehr als zwei Sekunden zum reagieren.", sagte Ginny zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie sich weiter streiten", seufzte Hermine, sie hasste es wenn Ron und Harry sich stritten…was ziemlich heuchlerisch war, denn sie stritt sich die ganze Zeit mit Ron.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das Medaillon Harry beeinflusst hat?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore schlicht und keiner verspürte den Drang weiter zu spekulieren.

**»der Horkrux, Harry, du hast ihn immer noch um!«**

**Sie streckte die Hände aus und Harry zog sich die goldene Kette über den Kopf. Sobald das Medaillon nicht mehr auf seiner Haut lag, fühlte er sich frei und seltsam leicht. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er klamm war oder dass ihm etwas Schweres auf dem Magen lastete, bis beide Gefühle verflogen waren.**

„Arg", stöhnte Sirius. „Nicht gut für die Stimmung…wenn man so ein Ding hat das seine Laune kontrolliert."

„Nein", stimmte Arthur zu. „ihr solltest schnell herausfinden, wie ihr es zerstören könnt. Je schneller desto besser."

**»Besser?«, fragte Hermine.**

**»Ja, und wie!«**

**»Harry«, sagte sie, kauerte sich vor ihm nieder und sprach mit einer Stimme, die für Harry klang, als würde sie einen Schwerkranken besuchen, »könnte es nicht vielleicht sein, dass es von dir Besitz ergriffen hat?«**

Harry zitterte, ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht besessen zu sein. Er bemerkte, dass Ginny ebenfalls zitterte und nahm ihre Hand bevor er dachte. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an.

„Nein", beantwortete Dumbledore die Frage, die den ganzen Raum beunruhigte.

„Ist es nicht lustig, wie ein Wort von Dumbledore uns alle entspannen lässt?", flüsterte Fred laut zu George.

**»Was? Nein!«, sagte er abwehrend. »Ich erinnere mich an alles, was wir gemacht haben, während ich es umhatte. Wenn es von mir Besitz ergriffen hätte, dann wüsste ich nicht mehr, was ich gemacht hab, oder? Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich damals zeitweise an gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte.«**

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, musste er das sagen? Allerdings, beruhigte sie sich, als Harry ihre Hand leicht drückte.

**»Hm«, sagte Hermine und blickte auf das schwere Medaillon hinunter.**

**»Nun, vielleicht sollten wir es nicht tragen. Wir können es doch einfach im Zelt aufbewahren.«**

**»Wir lassen diesen Horkrux nicht irgendwo herumliegen«, stellte Harry entschieden fest. »Wenn wir ihn verlieren, wenn er gestohlen wird – «**

**»Oh, schon gut, schon gut«, sagte Hermine, hängte sich das Medaillon um den Hals und steckte es vorne unter ihr T-Shirt.**

„Ich stimme euch zu, dass ihr das Medaillon nicht einfach irgendwo rumliegen lassen dürft, aber, ich sehe nicht ein warum ihr es tragen solltet", sagte Severus. „Ihr könntet auch einfach jemand Verantwortlichen darauf aufpassen lassen ohne dass er das Medaillon wirklich trägt."

**»Aber wir wechseln uns ab, damit es keiner zu lange trägt.«**

„Eine solide Vorsorge", sagte Bill, obwohl er Severus recht geben musste, es wäre besser, wenn sie es gar nicht erst tragen müssten.

**»Großartig«, sagte Ron säuerlich, »und jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, können wir uns bitte was zu essen besorgen?«**

„Da hat wohl jemand nur einen Gedanken", sagte Fred.

„Du kennst mich jetzt schon so lange und weißt das immer noch nicht", grinste Ron seinen Bruder an.

**»Gut, aber dafür gehen wir erst mal woandershin«, sagte Hermine mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry. »Es ist sinnlos, hierzubleiben, wenn wir wissen, dass überall Dementoren rumschwirren.«**

**Schließlich bauten sie ihr Nachtlager in einem weit abgelegenen Feld auf, das zu einem einsamen Bauernhof gehörte, wo sie sich Eier und Brot hatten beschaffen können.**

„Ihr habt gestohlen!", sagten Fred und George zur selben Zeit.

„Tz, Tz, Tz…Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch drein", sagte George und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

**»Das ist kein Diebstahl, oder?«, fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme, während sie Rühreier auf Toast verschlangen. »Wo ich doch ein wenig Geld unter dem Hühnerverschlag gelassen hab?«**

Die Zwillinge lachten zusammen mit Sirius über Hermines Erklärung.

„Es klingt nach einem netten Essen", sagte Ron, der ebenfalls anfing hungrig zu werden, abgesehen davon, dass es weit nach Schlafenszeit war. Er richtete sein Kommentar in Richtung Hermine, denn sie war es, die höchstwahrscheinlich das Essen gemacht hat.

„Danke…Ähm…ich bin mir sicher ich hab es gemacht", sagte Harry und dachte an die Kochübungen, die er bei den Dursley bekommen hatte, vor allem bei Eiern. Wenn es etwas gab was er kochen konnte, dann waren das Eier.

„Wirklich…Ich wusste nicht, dass du kochen kannst", sagte Ron.

„Ein wenig", sagte Harry achselzuckend und Ron sah seinem Freund an, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Er konnte leicht erahnen warum das so war und runzelte die Stirn, doch er sprach das Thema nicht weiter an.

**Ron verdrehte die Augen und sagte mit dicken Backen: »Er-mie-nee, du mascht dir tschu viel Schorgen. Entschpann disch!«**

**Und tatsächlich, mit angenehm gefülltem Bauch konnten sie sich viel leichter entspannen: Der Streit wegen der Dementoren war an diesem Abend über ihrem Gelächter bald vergessen, und Harry war vergnügt, ja sogar hoffnungsvoll, als er die erste der drei Nachtwachen antrat.**

„Natürlich, dass liegt daran, dass du das Medaillon nicht trägst.", murmelte Hermine.

**Hier machten sie zum ersten Mal die Erfahrung, dass ein voller Magen gute Laune brachte; ein leerer eher Streit und gedrückte Stimmung. Harry überraschte das am wenigsten, denn er hatte bei den Dursleys Zeiten durchgemacht, in denen er fast verhungert war.**

Es gab ein kollektives Stöhnen und alle fluchten (wenngleich leider nicht wortwörtlich).

Ron sah das genauso schlimm wie die anderen, dachte aber daran, wie schlimm er wäre, wenn er keinen Zugang zu ausreichender Nahrung hätte.

**Hermine hielt sich ziemlich tapfer an jenen Abenden, an denen sie außer Beeren und trockenen Keksen nichts hatten auftreiben können, nur platzte ihr vielleicht etwas schneller als sonst der Kragen, und ihr Schweigen wirkte ein wenig mürrisch. Ron jedoch war von jeher an drei köstliche Mahlzeiten am Tag gewöhnt gewesen, freundlicherweise von seiner Mutter oder den Hauselfen von Hogwarts zubereitet, und der Hunger machte ihn sowohl unvernünftig als auch jähzornig.**

Ron seufzte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kumpel, Ich verstehe das", sagte Harry.

**Immer wenn Ron an der Reihe war, den Horkrux zu tragen, und es zugleich wenig zu essen gab, wurde er ausgesprochen unwirsch.**

„Was…ihr meinst ihr findet Rons Gegenwart normalerweise…angenehm?", neckte Fred, während Harry und Hermine mit den Augen rollten.

**»Und wohin jetzt?«, wiederholte er dann andauernd. Er selbst schien keine Ideen zu haben, erwartete jedoch von Harry und Hermine, dass sie mit Plänen daherkamen, während er dasaß und schmollte, weil es nicht genug zu essen gab.**

„Fauler Mistkerl", murmelte Hermine.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry…dass ich so wenig mithelfe", sagte Ron und versuchte so natürlich wie nur möglich zu lächeln, obwohl er es ganz und gar nicht mochte, welche Richtung dieses Kapitel einschlug.

**Also überlegten Harry und Hermine stundenlang erfolglos, wo sie weitere Horkruxe finden und wie sie den einen, den sie schon hatten, zerstören könnten, doch weil sie nichts Neues herausgefunden hatten, drehten sich ihre Gespräche allmählich im Kreis.**

**Da Dumbledore Harry gegenüber die Vermutung geäußert hatte, dass Voldemort die Horkruxe an Orten aufbewahrt hatte, die ihm wichtig waren, zählten sie wie in einer eintönigen Litanei immer wieder jene Orte auf, von denen sie wussten, dass Voldemort dort gelebt oder sie besucht hatte.**

„Das ist ein guter Anfang", sagte Dumbledore, „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich an vielen Orten wo Voldemort gewesen ist, gesucht habe, habe aber noch nichts erfasst, wo er einen Horkrux versteckt haben könnte."

„Das ist ermutigend", sagte Harry frustriert- „Wie soll ich denn etwas finden, dass sie nicht finden…Sir?"

Dumbledore lächelte Harry an. „Ich habe vollstes vertrauen in dich, dass du es schaffst."

**Das Waisenhaus, wo er geboren und aufgezogen worden war, Hogwarts, wo er ausgebildet worden war, Borgin und Burkes, wo er nach der Schule gearbeitet hatte, dann Albanien, wo er seine Jahre im Exil verbracht hatte: Das war die Grundlage ihrer Spekulationen.**

**»Jaah, lasst uns nach Albanien gehen. Wird uns bestimmt nicht mehr als einen Nachmittag kosten, ein ganzes Land abzusuchen«, bemerkte Ron sarkastisch.**

„Nun, ihr könnt mehr als einen Nachmittag verwenden.", sagte Bill. „Ist ja nicht so, dass ihr jeden Tag zurück nach England müsst."

**»Dort kann nichts sein. Er hatte schon fünf von seinen Horkruxen gemacht, bevor er ins Exil ging, und Dumbledore war überzeugt davon, dass die Schlange der sechste ist«, sagte Hermine. »Wir wissen, dass die Schlange nicht in Albanien ist, sie ist normalerweise bei Vol-«**

**»Hab ich dich nicht gebeten, das nicht mehr zu sagen?«**

**»Na schön! Die Schlange ist normalerweise bei Du-weißt-schon-wem zufrieden?«**

**»Es geht. «**

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du darauf immer noch so gereizt reagierst.", stöhnte Sirius. „Sein verdammter Name ist Voldemort!"  
>„Eigentlich ist sein Name ja Tom Riddle", wies Dumbledore darauf hin.<p>

**»Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas bei Borgin und Burkes versteckt hat«, sagte Harry, der dieses Argument schon viele Male angebracht hatte, es jetzt aber wiederholte, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. »Borgin und Burke waren Experten für schwarzmagische Objekte, die hätten einen Horkrux sofort erkannt.«**

„Hm… Ich bin mir darüber nicht sicher, obwohl ich dir zustimme, dass es ein schlechter Ort wäre, einen Horkrux zu verstecken", stimmt Dumbledore zu, obwohl er den Laden durchsucht hatte nachdem Harry das Tagebuch zerstört hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen. Voldemort ging sehr viel rücksichtsloser mit etwas um, das so lebenswichtig für ihn war, als Dumbledore gedacht hatte.

**Ron gähnte übertrieben. Harry unterdrückte das heftige Verlangen, ihm etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, und redete unverdrossen weiter:**

„Sorry Harry", murmelte Ron mit gesengtem Kopf. Dies war definitiv nicht sein Lieblingskapitel.

**»Ich glaube immer noch, dass er etwas in Hogwarts versteckt haben könnte.«**

**Hermine seufzte.**

**»Aber Dumbledore hätte es gefunden, Harry!«**

**Harry wiederholte die Begründung, die er immer für seine Theorie parat hatte.**

**»Dumbledore hat zu mir selbst gesagt, dass er niemals angenommen hätte, alle Geheimnisse von Hogwarts zu kennen.**

„Hm…", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Er glaubte nicht, dass Voldemort die Zeit gehabt hätte einen Horkrux im Schloss zu verstecken, aber Harry hatte recht, er wusste nicht jedes Geheimnis das Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.

**Ich sag dir, wenn es einen Ort gab, der für Vol-«**

**»Hey!«**

**»Dann eben DU-WEISST-SCHON-WER!«, rief Harry, zur Weißglut getrieben. »Wenn es einen Ort gab, der für Du-weißt-schon-wen wirklich wichtig war, dann war es Hogwarts!«**

„Ähm…seine Schule?", fragten Fred, George und Ron zur gleichen Zeit.

„Ihr würdet das nicht verstehen", sagte Harry.

„Ihr habt ein gutes Zuhause", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Aber Hogwarts ist mehr ein Zuhause, als der verdammte Ort an dem ich gezwungen war zu leben."

**»Ach, komm schon«, spottete Ron. »Seine Schule?«**

**»Jawohl, seine Schule! Sie war sein erstes richtiges Zuhause, der Ort, wo sich zeigte, dass er etwas Besonderes war, sie bedeutete alles für ihn, und selbst als er wegging -«**

**»Wir reden hier von Du-weißt-schon-wem, oder? Nicht von dir?«, wollte Ron wissen.**

„Ronald!", rügten Molly und Hermine ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid" Ron senkte seinen Kopf noch etwas tiefer. Er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen, was in diesem Kapitel passieren würde. Er wurde immer schlimmer und schlimmer je weiter sie lasen.

„Ist nicht schlimm, so fühle ich über Hogwarts", sagte Harry achselzuckend, obwohl es verletzend war, dass sein Freund von diesem speziellen Vorwand gegen ihn Gebrauch machte.

**Er zupfte an der Kette des Horkruxes um seinen Hals; Harry verspürte den Wunsch, sie zu packen und Ron damit zu würgen.**

„Harry!", stöhnte Hermine, sie konnte spüren, dass eine große Konfrontation auf Harry und Ron zukam, wenn die Dinge weiterhin so verlaufen würden.

**»Du hast uns erzählt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nach seinem Abgang von der Schule Dumbledore aufgefordert hat, ihm eine Stelle zu verschaffen«, sagte Hermine.**

**»Das stimmt.«**

**»Und Dumbledore dachte, dass er nur zurückkehren wollte, weil er auf der Suche nach etwas war, vielleicht nach einem weiteren Gegenstand von den Gründern, um daraus einen weiteren Horkrux zu machen?«**

**»Ja«, sagte Harry.**

**»Aber er hat keine Stelle gekriegt, oder?«, sagte Hermine. »Also hatte er nie die Gelegenheit, in der Schule einen Gegenstand der Gründer zu finden und ihn dort zu verstecken!«**

„Nun, wenn du es logisch betrachtet siehst, okay", schnaubte Harry spielerisch. Er versuchte nicht an die angespannte Stimmung im Buch zu denken.

**»Na von mir aus«, sagte Harry resigniert. »Vergesst Hogwarts.«**

**Mangels anderer Anhaltspunkte reisten sie nach London und suchten, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, nach dem Waisenhaus, in dem Voldemort aufgewachsen war. Hermine schlich in eine Bibliothek und fand in alten Aufzeichnungen heraus, dass das Haus schon vor vielen Jahren abgerissen worden war. Sie suchten den Ort auf, wo es gestanden hatte, und stießen dort auf einen Büroturm.**

**»Wie wär's, wenn wir im Fundament graben?«, schlug Hermine halbherzig vor.**

**»Hier hat er den Horkrux sicher nicht versteckt«, sagte Harry. Es war ihm schon die ganze Zeit klar gewesen: Voldemort hatte unbedingt dem Waisenhaus entkommen wollen, er hätte niemals einen Teil seiner Seele dort versteckt. Dumbledore hatte Harry gezeigt, dass für Voldemort nur Verstecke in Frage kamen, die Erhabenheit oder geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung besaßen; diese trostlose, düstere Ecke Londons hatte rein gar nichts von Hogwarts an sich, auch nichts vom Ministerium oder von einem Gebäude wie Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, mit ihren goldenen Türen und Marmorböden.**

„Okay, wer wettet mit mir, dass an diesen drei Orten ein Horkrux versteckt ist?", fragte Fred. „Obwohl der alte Voldy nicht wirklich einen Horkrux im Ministerium versteckt hat, finde ich wir sollten das trotzdem gelten lassen, nach all dem Ärger durch den das goldene Trio durchmusste, um ihn zu bekommen."

„Unter keinen Umständen sind die Horkruxe dort", sagte Bill und dachte vor allem an Gringotts, wohlwissend, dass selbst wenn dort einer wäre, niemand ihn je bekommen würde.

„Heißt das, dass du bereit wärst mit mir darum zu wetten, lieber Bruder?", grinste Fred.

„Jungs, keine Glückspiele", sagte Molly und funkelte ihren ältesten Sohn, sowie die Zwillinge an, obwohl George nicht einmal etwas gesagt hatte.

„Mum hat recht, glückspiele sind nicht gut", sagte Bill, während er Fred ein Zeichen gab, dass er zwei Galleonen darauf setzte, dass die Horkruxe nicht an diesen Orten versteckt sind.

„Gut", seufzte Fred und versuchte krampfhaft seine Belustigung vor seiner Mutter zu verheimlichen.

**Auch ohne neue Ideen zogen sie weiter durchs Land und sie stellten das Zelt zur Sicherheit jeden Abend woanders auf. Morgens verwischten sie gründlich jede Spur ihrer Anwesenheit und machten sich dann erneut auf die Suche nach einem einsamen und abgeschiedenen Ort, apparierten in andere Wälder, in schattige Felsspalten, in von violettem Gras bewachsene Moore, auf Berghänge, die von Stechginster überwuchert waren, und einmal in eine geschützte kleine Bucht mit Kieselsteinen. Ungefähr alle zwölf Stunden gaben sie den Horkrux untereinander weiter, als ob sie auf verquere Weise und in Zeitlupe »Taler, Taler, du musst wandern« spielen würden, wobei jeder sich davor fürchtete, den Taler zu bekommen, weil man als Preis zwölf Stunden lang in größerer Angst und Sorge zu leben hatte.**

„Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand das Spiel „Taler, Taler, du musst wandern" spielen möchte, wenn das der Preis ist", beobachtete George.

**Harrys Narbe kribbelte immer wieder. Ihm fiel auf, dass es meistens geschah, wenn er den Horkrux trug.**

„Ich frag mich warum das so ist", sinnierte Remus das was die anderen dachten.

**Manchmal fuhr er bei dem Schmerz unwillkürlich zusammen.**

**»Was ist? Was hast du gesehen?«, fragte Ron, wenn er merkte, dass Harry zuckte.**

**»Ein Gesicht«, murmelte Harry dann jedes Mal. »Wieder dieses Gesicht. Von dem Dieb, der Gregorowitsch bestohlen hat.«**

**Und Ron wandte sich ab und bemühte sich nicht, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Harry wusste, dass Ron auf Neuigkeiten von seiner Familie hoffte oder von den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens,**

„Ähm… dir ist schon bewusst, dass wenn du Nachrichten über uns hörst, es nur schlimme Nachrichten sein können?", stellte Ginny in Frage. „Er müsste in unserer Nähe sein, damit Harry uns sehen könnte…"

Alle zuckten über den Gedanken Voldemort in der Nähe von sich zu haben. Und dann eine so Emotionale Situation zustande zu bringen, dass Harry im Stande war sie zu sehen.

**doch er, Harry, war schließlich keine Fernsehantenne; er konnte nur sehen, was Voldemort zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt dachte, und sich nicht einfach irgendwo reinschalten, wo er es gerade spannend fand. Offenbar machte sich Voldemort endlos Gedanken über den unbekannten jungen Mann mit dem fröhlichen Gesicht, dessen Namen und Aufenthaltsort er mit Sicherheit genauso wenig kannte wie Harry selbst. Obwohl Harrys Narbe weiterhin brannte und der heitere blonde Junge quälend durch seine Erinnerungen trieb, gewöhnte Harry es sich an, jedes Anzeichen von Schmerz oder Unbehagen zu unterdrücken, denn die beiden anderen reagierten nur noch unwirsch, wenn er den Dieb erwähnte. Er konnte es ihnen nicht ganz verübeln, da sie doch so verzweifelt nach einem Hinweis auf die Horkruxe suchten.**

**Aus Tagen wurden Wochen, und Harry beschlich der Verdacht, dass Ron und Hermine sich gelegentlich ohne ihn und über ihn unterhielten.**

„Was Kumpel… haben sie nicht mal die Erlaubnis ohne dich ein Gespräch zu führen", fragte Fred.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „ich glaube es ist mehr der Part, dass sie über mich sprechen, der mir Sorgen bereitet."

**Mehrmals verfielen sie plötzlich in Schweigen, als Harry das Zelt betrat, und zweimal lief er ihnen zufällig über den Weg, als sie ein wenig entfernt die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und rasch Worte wechselten; beide Male verstummten sie, sobald sie bemerkten, dass er näher kam, und taten hastig so, als würden sie Holz oder Wasser holen.**

„Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass sie über dich gesprochen haben…" Fred wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

**Harry fragte sich ständig, ob sie nur deshalb bereit gewesen waren, ihn auf einer, wie es nun schien, sinnlosen und ausufernden Reise zu begleiten, weil sie geglaubt hatten, dass er eine Art Geheimplan habe, von dem sie rechtzeitig erfahren würden.**

„Nein", sagte Hermine sofort und Ron den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später.

„Wir sind hier um dir zu helfen.", sagte Ron, obwohl es so klang als wollte er vor allem sich selbst davon überzeugen.

**Ron gab sich gar nicht erst Mühe, seine schlechte Laune zu verbergen, und Harry befürchtete allmählich, dass auch Hermine darüber enttäuscht war, wie schlecht er sie führte. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wo weitere Horkruxe versteckt sein könnten, doch der einzige Ort, der ihm immer wieder einfiel, war Hogwarts, und da keiner von den anderen dies für irgend wahrscheinlich hielt, äußerte er den Vorschlag nicht mehr.**

**Der Herbst fegte über das Land, während sie hindurchzogen: Sie stellten das Zelt jetzt auf die Laubdecke der herabgefallenen Blätter. Natürliche Nebel vermengten sich mit denen, die von den Dementoren ausgingen; Wind und Regen machten ihnen das Leben noch schwerer. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine essbare Pilze immer besser erkannte, konnte sie nicht hinreichend für ihre andauernde Einsamkeit entschädigen, für die fehlende Gesellschaft anderer Leute oder ihre völlige Ahnungslosigkeit, was im Krieg gegen Voldemort augenblicklich geschah.**

Harry seufzte, ihm viel es schon schwierig genug, nicht zu wissen, was los war. Aber es musste noch schlimmer für sein Buch-Selbst sein, da er im Mittelpunkt der Schlacht war.

**»Meine Mutter«, sagte Ron eines Abends, als sie an einem Flussufer in Wales in ihrem Zelt saßen, »kann gutes Essen aus dem Nichts herbeizaubern.«**

„Nein, das kann ich nicht, Ronnie", sagte Molly.

„Keiner kann Essen aus dem Nichts holen", sagte McGonagall genervt darüber, dass jemand eine so lachhafte Idee vorschlagen würde. Dann seufzte sie und erinnerte sich, dass sie Gamps Gesetz der Elementaren Transfiguration nicht vor dem siebten Jahr behandeln würden und Ron es so gar nicht wissen kann.

„Du kannst vielleicht Essen nicht aus dem nichts holen, aber du schaffst es immer so zu verzaubern, dass dein Essen köstlich schmeckt", sagte Arthur lächelnd zu seiner Frau, die versuchte nicht allzu zufrieden mit sich auszusehen.

„Hör auf, Arthur", sagte Molly mit leicht erröteten Wangen.

„Nein, er hat recht, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry und Molly errötete noch mehr.

„Schleimer", murmelte Fred (laut) in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn am liebste hat", fügte George hinzu.

„Lässt den Rest von uns so schlecht dastehen", fügte nun auch Charlie hinzu.

Harry errötete nun auch, aber er wusste, dass er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

**Er stocherte trübsinnig in den Brocken von verkohltem grauem Fisch auf seinem Teller herum. Harry warf automatisch einen Blick auf Rons Hals und sah wie erwartet die goldene Kette des Horkruxes dort glitzern. Er konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, Ron zu beschimpfen, denn er wusste, dass sich Rons Laune ein wenig bessern würde, wenn es an der Zeit war, das Medaillon abzunehmen.**

**»Deine Mutter kann kein Essen aus dem Nichts holen«, sagte Hermine.**

**»Niemand kann das. Essen ist die erste der fünf Wesentlichen Ausnahmen von Gamps Gesetz der Elementaren Transfigur-«**

**»Hey, kannst du nicht englisch reden?«,**

„Deine schlechte Laune hat dich anscheinend alles vergessen lassen, was du in diesem Buch gelernt hast", seufzte Bill „du musst netter werden."

Ron hatte seinen Bruder nicht gehört. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen wegen seines Verhaltens in diesem Kapitel.

**sagte Ron und zog sich eine Gräte zwischen den Zähnen heraus.**

**»Es ist unmöglich, gutes Essen aus nichts zu machen! Du kannst es aufrufen, wenn du weißt, wo es ist, du kannst es verwandeln, du kannst es mehr werden lassen, falls du schon welches hast -«**

**»- na, dann mach dir nicht die Mühe, das hier mehr werden zu lassen, es ist widerlich«, sagte Ron.**

„Ronald, das war sehr unverschämt!", rügte Molly automatisch und erneut hörte Ron sie nicht. Molly fing an sich Sorgen zu machen, über was ihr jüngster Sohn nachdachte.

**»Harry hat den Fisch gefangen, und ich hab getan, was ich konnte! Mir fällt auf, dass ich immer diejenige bin, die sich am Ende ums Essen kümmert; weil ich ein Mädchen bin, schätze ich!«**

**»Nein, weil du angeblich die Beste im Zaubern bist!«, schoss Ron zurück.**

„Kochzauber müssen nicht immer die gut beherrschen, die auch viel Macht haben", sagte Molly.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mine", murmelte Ron, er war sich sicher, dass er sich mit dem Kommentar sehr verletzt hatte.

„Ist schon gut, Ron", sagte Hermine, obwohl es ihr schwer viel, nicht zu zeigen, wie schwer es ihr viel, so etwas von Ron zu hören.

**Hermine sprang hoch und Stücke von gebratenem Hecht rutschten von ihrem Blechteller zu Boden.**

**»Dann kannst du morgen kochen, Ron, du kannst die Zutaten zusammensuchen und probieren, sie in irgendwas Essbares zu verzaubern, und ich werd hier sitzen und Grimassen schneiden und jammern, und du kannst zusehen, wie du -«**

**»Sei still!«, sagte Harry, sprang auf und hielt beide Hände hoch. »Sei sofort still!«**

**Hermine sah empört aus.**

**»Wie kannst du für ihn Partei ergreifen, er kocht doch so gut wie nie -«**

„Weil er immer seine Partei ergreift", schlug Fred vor. „Blödmänner müssen doch zusammen halten."

„Vor allem bei einem Mädchen, welches ihnen die Hölle heißmachen kann, wenn sie es nicht tun", fügte Ginny mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Ginny!", rügte Molly, während Hermine selbstgefällig und dennoch genervt dreinschaute.

**»Hermine, sei leise, ich hör jemanden! «**

„Verflixt", sagte Sirius und der ganze Raum spannte sich an.

**Er lauschte angestrengt, während er ihnen nach wie vor mit seinen erhobenen Händen gebot zu schweigen. Und dann hörte er erneut Stimmen über das Rauschen und Sprudeln des dunklen Flusses neben ihnen hinweg.**

**Er drehte sich zu dem Spickoskop um. Es regte sich nicht.**

**»Du hast den Muffliato-Zauber über uns gelegt, stimmt's?«, flüsterte er Hermine zu.**

Erneut verzog Severus eine Mine…woher kannte Potter diesen Zauber? Es gab keinen Grund Potter jetzt in diesem Raum damit zu konfrontieren, denn er hatte offensichtlich selber keine Ahnung woher dieser Zauber stammte. Das einzige was passieren würde, wenn er es jetzt ansprechen würde, wäre, dass alle wüssten, dass er ein Interesse an diesem Zauber hatte.

**»Ich hab alles Mögliche gemacht«, flüsterte sie zurück. »Muffliato, Muggelabwehr und Desillusionierungszauber, die ganze Palette. Wer es auch sein mag, die dürften uns eigentlich nicht hören und nicht sehen.«**

**Heftiges Scharren und Schlurfen sowie das Geräusch von weggetretenen Steinen und Zweigen ließen darauf schließen, dass mehrere Leute den steilen bewaldeten Abhang zu dem schmalen Ufer heruntergeklettert kamen, wo sie ihr Zelt aufgeschlagen hatten. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und warteten. Die Zauber, die sie um sich herum errichtet hatten, sollten in der fast völligen Dunkelheit ausreichen, um sie vor Muggeln und normalen Hexen und Zauberern abzuschirmen. Wenn es Todesser waren, dann würde sich ihre Verteidigung vielleicht erstmals gegen schwarze Magie bewähren müssen.**

Percy Stimme wurde je mehr er las immer emotionsloser. Er versuchte sich von dem was er las zu trennen, denn er rühmte sich dafür einen kühlen Kopf in angespannten Situationen zu bewahren. Nichts desto trotz, die Angst um seinen Bruder forderte seine Beherrschung heraus, wie schon häufig in der Vergangenheit.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie stolz er in deinem fünften Jahr auf seinen Bruder gewesen war, als er durch McGonagalls riesiges Schachbrett gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er in Todesfurcht ausgebrochen war, als er realisiert hatte das Ron verschwunden war, nachdem Ginny in die Kammer entführt wurde… und dann Stunden später wie er seine jüngsten Geschwister unbeschränkt umarmt hatte, wo er sich doch so sicher gewesen war, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Und im nächsten Jahr, als er sich so schuldig gefühlt hatte, dass er Ron nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Sirius Black versucht hatte ihn zu erstechen, obwohl nun wie Sirius in diesem Raum saß, lachend und witzreißend, war dies definitiv nicht der Fall gewesen (er fragte sich kurz, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass seine Eltern dachten, dass dieser Mann ungefährlich war, aber irgendwie schien Black nicht so zu sein, wie alle es erwartet hatten). Dann war da letztes Jahr, wie er ängstlich er war, als Ron nicht aus dem See heraus kam, dass Harry es nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu retten. Natürlich hatte er ein wenig überregiert nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er total sicher war.

Immerhin war Ron immer den Bruder gewesen, mit dem er sich am meisten verbunden fühlte. Obwohl er, Percy, offensichtlich das schwarze Schaf der Familie war, so wusste er doch, dass Ron einige seiner Charakterzüge mit ihm teilte. Er sah wie Ron zu all seinen Brüdern hinaufblickte, sogar zu ihm, obwohl Ron ihn nicht mehr so ansah, welches ihn in einer gewissen Art und Weise mehr verletzte, als die Blicke, die ihm seine anderen Geschwister zuwarfen.

„Ähm…liest du heute auch nochmal weiter", fragte Ron und sah seinen Bruder ungeduldig an. Percy nahm den panischen Blick in den Augen seines Bruders wahr. Ron hatte sichtlich genauso viel Sorge über diese Situation wie er.

„Jaah, Sorry" Percy versuchte zu lächeln, aber er wusste es kam mehr als eine Grimasse rüber.

**Die Stimmen wurden lauter, aber nicht verständlicher, als die Gruppe von Männern das Ufer erreichte. Harry schätzte, dass sie etwas mehr als fünf Meter entfernt waren, doch der reißende Fluss machte es unmöglich, das sicher festzustellen. Hermine ergriff die mit Perlen verzierte Handtasche und begann darin herumzukramen; einen Augenblick später zog sie drei Langziehohren heraus**

Molly funkelte die Zwillinge an. Sie dachte sie hätte alle an sich genommen, aber ihre Söhne waren besser darin Dinge zu verstecken, als alle anderen Personen die sie kannte.

**und warf je eines davon Harry und Ron zu, die sich hastig ein Ende der fleischfarbenen Schnüre ins Ohr steckten und das andere durch den Zelteingang schoben.**

**Sekunden später hörte Harry die matte Stimme eines Mannes.**

**»Da müssten einige Lachse drin sein, oder meinst du, es ist noch zu früh im Jahr? Accio Lachs! « **

**Einige deutliche Spritzer waren zu hören, dann klatschte Fisch gegen Fleisch.**

„Ähm…offensichtlich habt ihr daran nicht gedacht", sagte Charlie, ermutigt über die Tatsache, dass diese Leute, wer immer sie auch sein mögen, da waren, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht wegen Ron und den anderen da waren. „Das wäre vermutlich besser gewesen als dieser graue Fisch."

**Jemand brummte anerkennend. Harry drückte das Langziehohr tiefer in sein eigenes: Durch das Gemurmel des Flusses konnte er weitere Stimmen hören, doch sie redeten nicht Englisch oder sonst irgendeine menschliche Sprache, die er kannte.**

„Es ist vermutlich Koboldkack", sagte Bill nachdenklich.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf", fragte Charlie.

„Der Titel des Kapitels", sagte Bill achselzuckend, darüber nachdenkend, was Kobolde so einem Wald machten.

**Es klang rau und unmelodisch, eine Folge von rasselnden, kehligen Geräuschen, und es schienen zwei Sprecher zu sein, der eine mit einer etwas tieferen und trägeren Stimme als der andere.**

**Draußen vor der Zeltleinwand loderte ein Feuer auf; große Schatten zogen zwischen Zelt und Flammen vorbei. Der köstliche Geruch von gebratenem Lachs wehte verlockend herein.**

„Warum geht ihr nicht einfach zu ihnen und leisten ihnen Gesellschaft", fragte Fred.

„Bist du verrückt?", rief Molly. „Sie wissen noch nicht einmal wer diese Leute sind!"

„Sorry", sagte Fred und kauerte sich zusammen unter den Blicken seiner Mutter. Doch auch die Blicke von McGonagall und Severus waren ihm nicht geheuer.

**Dann war das Klirren von Besteck auf Tellern zu hören und der erste Mann ergriff wieder das Wort.**

**»Hier, Griphook, Gornuk.«**

„Griphook?", sagte Harry, er wusste er hatte diesen Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört…

„Er ist ein Kobold der für Gringotts arbeitet", sagte Bill.

„Oh…das ist es, er ist der Kobold der mich zu meinem Verließ geführt hat, als ich das erste Mal dort gewesen bin!", sagte Harry.

**Kobolde!, formte Hermine stumm mit den Lippen in Harrys Richtung, der nickte.**

**»Danke«, sagten die Kobolde gleichzeitig auf Englisch.**

**»Also, ihr drei seid jetzt wie lange schon auf der Flucht?«, fragte eine neue, weiche und angenehme Stimme; Harry kannte sie von irgendwoher, ein Mann mit rundem Bauch und heiterer Miene kam ihm in den Sinn.**

Tonks spannte an, als sie die Beschreibung hörte. Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie recht hatte, aber sie hatte ein Gefühl zu wissen wer der Mann war.

**»Sechs Wochen ... sieben ... ich hab's vergessen«, sagte der müde Mann.**

**»In den ersten Tagen hab ich Griphook getroffen und kurz darauf haben wir uns mit Gornuk zusammengetan. Schön, wenn man ein bisschen Gesellschaft hat.« Eine Pause trat ein, während der Messer über Teller kratzten und Blechbecher hochgenommen und wieder auf die Erde gestellt wurden. »Weshalb bist du von zu Hause weg, Ted?«, fuhr der Mann fort.**

Tonks stöhnte auf. „Es ist mein Vater."

Remus seufzte, nicht sicher was er sagen konnte, um sie aufzuheitern, also nahm er sie einfach in den Arm. Tonks lehnte sich in die Umarmung und wies Percy stumm dazu auf weiterzulesen, um herauszufinden, was passierte.

**»Wusste, dass sie hinter mir her sind«, erwiderte Ted mit der weichen Stimme, und Harry wusste plötzlich, wer er war: Tonks' Vater. »Hab gehört, dass letzte Woche Todesser in der Gegend waren, und beschlossen, dass ich am besten so schnell wie möglich abhaue. Hab mich aus Prinzip geweigert, mich als Muggelstämmiger registrieren zu lassen,**

„Gut für ihn", sagte Fred.

„Sich dafür registrieren zu lassen, wäre definitiv nicht gut gewesen", fügte George hinzu.

**verstehst du, also wusste ich, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, irgendwann würde ich verschwinden müssen. Meine Frau dürfte einigermaßen sicher sein, sie ist reinblütig. Und dann hab ich Dean hier getroffen, erst vor ein paar Tagen, nicht wahr, mein Junge?«**

„Hat er gerade Dean gesagt?", keuchte Hermine auf.

„Sowie in Dean Thomas?", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Hört sich so an", seufzte Harry.

„Verdammt, dass wird ja immer schlimmer", stöhnte Ron. Natürlich war es auch zu Beginn des Buches schlimm gewesen, aber nun auch noch Dean so zu sehen, der neben der DA nie etwas im Kampf gegen Voldemort getan hatte (nicht das er wusste), machte diesen Krieg realer und größer denn je. Alle waren von diesem Krieg betroffen.

**»Jaah«, sagte eine weitere Stimme, und Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten einander an, stumm, aber in heller Aufregung, denn sie waren überzeugt, dass sie die Stimme von Dean Thomas, ihrem Mitschüler aus Gryffindor, erkannt hatten.**

**»Muggelstämmig, was?«, fragte der erste Mann.**

**»Weiß nicht genau«, sagte Dean. »Mein Dad hat meine Mum verlassen, als ich noch klein war. Ich hab aber keinen Beweis dafür, dass er ein Zauberer war.«**

„Hm…Vielleicht sollten wir das überprüfen", murmelte Arthur zu sich selbst, er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Kinder so auf der Flucht sein mussten und er würde alles tun um ihnen zu helfen im Falle dass so ein Fall eintreten sollte.

**Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, nur Kaugeräusche waren zu hören; dann sprach Ted wieder.**

**»Eins muss ich sagen, Dirk, ich bin überrascht, dass ich dir über den Weg laufe. Erfreut, aber überrascht. Es hieß, du wärst erwischt worden.«**

**»Wurde ich auch«, sagte Dirk. »Ich war schon halb in Askaban, da bin ich abgehauen, hab Dawlish geschockt und seinen Besen geklaut. Das war einfacher, als man meinen sollte; er scheint zurzeit nicht so ganz bei sich zu sein. Vielleicht hat ihm jemand einen Verwechslungszauber aufgehalst.**

**Wenn ja, würd ich der Hexe oder dem Zauberer gern persönlich die Hand schütteln, hat wahrscheinlich mein Leben gerettet.«**

**Wieder trat eine Pause ein, in der das Feuer prasselte und der Fluss weiter rauschte. Dann sagte Ted: »Und was ist mit Ihnen beiden? Ich, ähm, hatte den Eindruck, dass die Kobolde überwiegend auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind.«**

**»Sie hatten den falschen Eindruck«, sagte der Kobold mit der höheren Stimme. »Wir ergreifen keine Partei. Das ist ein Krieg unter Zauberern.«**

Bill lächelte etwas, obwohl er es nicht gerade amüsant fand, so war es doch das, was alle Kobolde zu ihm gesagt hatten, als er den Krieg erwähnte.

**»Und wie kommt es dann, dass Sie sich verstecken? «**

**»Ich hielt es für vernünftig«, sagte der Kobold mit der tieferen Stimme.**

**»Nachdem ich ein aus meiner Sicht unverschämtes Gesuch abgeschlagen hatte, war mir klar, dass ich persönlich in Gefahr schwebte.«**

**»Was hat man von Ihnen verlangt?«, fragte Ted.**

**»Dienste, die unter der Würde meiner Rasse sind«, erwiderte der Kobold mit einer nun raueren und weniger menschlichen Stimme. »Ich bin kein Hauself.«**

Bill hob eine Augenbraue und fragte was man von dem Kobold verlangt hatte, wohlwissend, dass es schon richtig schlimm gewesen sein musste, wenn der Kobold es als so beleidigend ansah…und außerdem als klug zu erachten sofort zu verschwinden.

**»Was ist mit Ihnen, Griphook?«**

**»Ähnliche Gründe«, sagte der Kobold mit der höheren Stimme.**

**»Gringotts steht nicht mehr alleinig unter der Leitung meiner Rasse. Ich erkenne einen Zauberer als Gebieter nicht an.«**

„Will er damit sagen, dass Voldemort veranlasst hat, dass Zauberer in Gringotts arbeiten?", sagte Remus laut, „und die Kobolde haben noch immer nicht gegen ihn rebelliert."

„Hm…", sagte Bill. „Wir wissen nicht wirklich was gerade passiert und so ist es schwer zu sagen, wie sie reagieren sollten. Was auch immer Ihr-wisst-schon-wer tut, kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass alle Kobolde sich gegen ihn stellen… oder was immer er ihnen anbietet muss so großartig sein, dass sie alle Dinge bereitwillig tun…" Er zog eine Grimasse über das letzte gesagte, da er nicht davon ausging, dass es wahrscheinlich war.

**Halblaut fügte er etwas auf Koboldogack hinzu und Gornuk lachte.**

**»Was ist so witzig?«, fragte Dean.**

**»Er meinte«, erwiderte Dirk, »dass es auch Dinge gibt, die Zauberer nicht erkennen.«**

**Eine kurze Stille trat ein.**

**»Versteh ich nicht«, sagte Dean.**

Mehrere Leute kicherten, denn sie verstanden es auch nicht.

**»Ich habe ein wenig Rache genommen, ehe ich fortging«, sagte Griphook auf Englisch.**

**»Guter Kerl – Kobold, wollte ich sagen«, verbesserte Ted sich hastig.**

**»Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Todesser in eines der alten Hochsicherheitsverliese eingesperrt?«**

„Das wäre der absolute Hammer!", grinste Sirius und dachte an seine liebe Kusine…oder vielleicht sein Rivale in diesem Raum. Als ob er wusste was Sirius dachte, rollte Severus voller Verachtung mit den Augen.

**»Wenn ich es getan hätte, dann hätte das Schwert ihm nicht geholfen, auszubrechen«, antwortete Griphook. Gornuk lachte wieder und selbst Dirk ließ ein trockenes Kichern hören.**

„Schwert?", sagte Ron verwirrt, wie so manche andere im Raum. Dumbledore allerdings hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.

**»Dean und mir entgeht da immer noch was«, sagte Ted.**

**»Severus Snape auch, obwohl er es nicht weiß«, sagte Griphook**

„Jaah! Dieser Kobold gefällt mir", jubelte Sirius und grinste Snape an.

Severus gab ihm nur einen kalten Blick und bekundete damit was er von Sirius hielt.

„Es ist das Schwert von Gryffindor", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Er meint das Schwert von Gryffindor."

Nun waren alle hochgespannt was als nächsten kommen würde, wohlwissend wie nützlich das Schwert für das Trio war.

**und die beiden Kobolde brachen in hämisches Gelächter aus.**

**Im Innern des Zeltes atmete Harry flach vor Aufregung. Er und Hermine starrten einander an und hörten so genau hin, wie sie konnten.**

**»Hast du das nicht mitbekommen, Ted?«, fragte Dirk. »Von den Kindern, die versucht haben, das Schwert von Gryffindor aus Snapes Büro in Hogwarts zu stehlen?«**

„Arg!", stöhnte Molly und gab Ginny einen warnenden Blick. Es half nicht, dass Ginny ihr einen trotzigen Blick zurück warf.

**Elektrischer Strom schien durch Harry zu jagen und jeden einzelnen Nerv zu treffen, während er wie angewurzelt dastand.**

**»Nie was davon gehört«, sagte Ted. »Stand nicht im Propheten, oder?«**

**»Wohl kaum«, gluckste Dirk. »Ich hab es von Griphook hier erfahren, er hat es von Bill Weasley gehört, der für die Bank arbeitet. Eines der Kinder, die versucht haben, das Schwert zu klauen, war Bills kleine Schwester.«**

„GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO ETWAS DUMMES ZU TUN!", schrie Molly und alle waren froh, dass sie eine kleine Vorwarnung gehabt hatten. Das gab ihnen die Zeit ihre Ohren zu zuhalten.

„Es ist nicht dumm…", fing Ginny an, sie war nicht eine die sich von ihrer Mutter runtermachen ließ, wie ihrer Brüder es taten…nicht wenn sie glaubte, dass sie ihm Recht war. (oder zumindest im Recht sein würde, wenn sie so etwas tat.)

„NICHT DUMM! GINNY, WAS DENKST DU WIRD PASSIEREN, WENN SIE DICH ERWISCHEN!", schrie Molly. „DA SIND TODESSER IN DER SCHULE UND DU WANDERST HERUM UND VERSUCHST SIE ZU BESTEHLEN!"

„Molly", sagte Arthur, als seine Frau einmal kurz luftschnappte. „Wenn Bill die Geschichte den Kobolden erzählt hat, kann nichts Schlimmes mit Ginny passiert sein."

„Oh, und dass macht es in Ordnung!", sagte Molly immer noch wütend, dennoch etwas besänftigt durch die Worte ihres Mannes. „Arthur, sie hat ihr Leben riskiert für etwas so kindisches…"

„Es ist nicht kindisch…obwohl ich nicht glaube dass die Buch-Ginny das realisiert hat…", sagte Arthur. „Harry braucht das Schwert und das wird ihm vermutlich dabei helfen, es zu bekommen."

„Aber…", sagte Molly.

„Und nun da wir wissen, dass Snape nicht wirklich ein Todesser ist…wird ihre Bestrafung wohl leichter ausfallen.", sagte Arthur.

„Also, im Grunde sagst du ich sollte nichtwütend sein, weil Ginny Glück hatte!", zischte Molly.

„Ich hab nur versucht zu sagen, dass sie okay sein wird.", seufzte Arthur. „Bitte…können wir einfach weiterlesen."

„FEIN!", seufzte Molly, „Aber glaube ja nicht, dass wir durch mit dem Thema sind, junge Dame!"

**Harry blickte rasch zu Hermine und Ron hinüber, die ihre Langziehohren so fest umklammert hielten wie Rettungsleinen.**

**»Sie und ein paar Freunde sind in Snapes Büro eingedrungen und haben die Vitrine zertrümmert, wo er das Schwert offenbar aufbewahrte. Snape hat sie erwischt, als sie dabei waren, es die Treppe runterzuschmuggeln.«**

**»Ah, die Guten«, sagte Ted. »Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht – dass sie das Schwert gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen einsetzen können? Oder gegen Snape selbst?«**

„Hm… ein sehr faszinierender Gedanke", sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„SIRIUS!", schrie Molly und alle zucken zusammen, da sie diesmal die Ohren nicht zugehalten hatten. Er hätte es echt besser wissen müssen, als so etwas in Mollys Gegenwart laut auszusprechen.

**»Nun, was auch immer sie damit vorhatten, Snape kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Schwert an seinem Platz nicht mehr sicher war«, sagte Dirk. »Ein paar Tage später, ich vermute mal, sobald er die Zustimmung von Du-weißt-schon-wem hatte, schickte er es nach London, um es stattdessen bei Gringotts aufbewahren zu lassen.«**

**Die Kobolde fingen wieder an zu lachen.**

**»Ich kapier den Witz immer noch nicht«, sagte Ted.**

**»Es ist eine Fälschung«, krächzte Griphook.**

„Das Schwert von Gryffindor ist eine Fälschung!", sagte Charlie.

„Nun zumindest das im Verließ ist eine", sagte Bill lachend.

**»Das Schwert von Gryffindor!«**

**»O ja. Es ist eine Kopie – eine hervorragende Kopie, freilich –, aber von Zaubererhand. Das Original wurde vor Jahrhunderten von Kobolden geschmiedet und hatte gewisse Eigenschaften, die nur koboldgearbeitete Waffen besitzen. Wo immer sich das echte Schwert von Gryffindor befindet, es ist nicht in einem Verlies der Gringotts-Bank.«**

**»Ich verstehe«, sagte Ted. »Und ich nehme an, Sie haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, das den Todessern mitzuteilen?«**

**»Ich sah keinen Grund, sie mit dieser Information zu behelligen«, sagte Griphook süffisant, und jetzt stimmten auch Ted und Dean in Gornuks und Dirks Gelächter ein.**

Ebenso wie viele Leute im Raum.

**Im Zelt schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich angestrengt darauf, dass jemand die Frage stellen möge, auf die er eine Antwort brauchte, und nach einer Minute, die ihm wie zehn vorkam, tat es Dean; auch er war (wie Harry schlagartig einfiel) ein Exfreund von Ginny.**

„WAS?", riefen alle Weasley Brüder.

„WIE VIELE VERDAMMTE FREUNDE HAST DU BITTE?" Ron dreht sich zu ihr um. Es war schlimm genug zu wissen, dass Harry mit ihr ausgegangen ist oder es noch tut, aber nun Dean auch noch. „Und warum möchtest du, dass ich mit all meinen Gryffindor-Kumpels auf Kriegsfuß stehe?"

„Du musst mit keinem auf Kriegsfuß gehen", sagte Ginny augenrollend. „Abgesehen davon hab ich kaum mit Dean gesprochen. Ich hab keine Ahnung was zwischen uns passiert ist, aber ich sehe in Zukunft nichts zwischen uns passieren…", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte Harry nicht anzusehen, aber ihre Brüder schienen zu wissen was sie dachte. Sie würde mit keinem ausgehen, nun da sie wusste, dass Harry sie zurücklieben könnte…obwohl sie technisch gesehen im Moment mit Michael ausging… und sogar noch wichtiger, sie wusste nicht wie dieser Harry über sie empfand.

„Nun, das ist auch besser so", murmelte Ron. „Dean ist ein feiner Kerl, aber…verdammt, wenn du schon mit einem meiner Freunde ausgehen musst, dann nimm doch lieber Harry…"

„Arg… danke dafür", grummelte Harry leicht errötend. Was zur Hölle sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er konnte nicht sagen was er für Ginny empfand und er fing an sich zu fühlen, als ob er gezwungen werden würde sie zu mögen. Nicht dass es so schlimm war, sie ist wunderschön, aber er sollte in so einer Angelegenheit schon etwas mitzureden haben.

**»Was ist mit Ginny und den anderen passiert? Die versucht haben, es zu stehlen?«**

**»Oh, die wurden bestraft, und zwar grausam«, sagte Griphook gleichgültig.**

Molly zuckte zusammen und Arthur nahm sie in den Arm.

**»Es geht ihnen aber einigermaßen?«, fragte Ted rasch. »Ich meine, die Weasleys haben doch schon genug verletzte Kinder, oder?«**

Molly wimmerte. „Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts was wir nicht schon wissen", sagte Remus mit beruhigender Stimme.

**»Soweit ich weiß, haben sie keine schwere Verletzung erlitten«, antwortete Griphook.**

**»Glück gehabt«, sagte Ted. »Bei dem, was Snape schon angerichtet hat, können wir nur froh sein, dass sie noch am Leben sind.«**

Snape funkelte Buch an, was er schon angerichtet hat…wenn dieser Idiot wirklich wusste was er angerichtet hatte, würde er so etwas Dummes nicht sagen.

„Nun, du hast Dumbledore getötet…also natürlich hast du viel angerichtet", sagte Sirius augenrollend.

Severus sah ihn merkwürdig an, versuchte Black gerade ihn aufzuheitern? Er konnte sich das schwer vorstellen und dennoch konnte er keinen Spott in seiner Stimme hören. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben.

**»Du glaubst diese Geschichte also, nicht wahr, Ted?«, fragte Dirk. »Du glaubst, dass Snape Dumbledore getötet hat?«**

**»Natürlich«, sagte Ted. »Du willst mir hier doch nicht sagen, dass du denkst, Potter hätte etwas damit zu tun?«**

**»Heutzutage weiß man kaum noch, was man glauben soll«, murmelte Dirk.**

„Verdammter Mistkerl!", zischten mehrere Leute.

„Aber er hat ein Argument", sagte Arthur. Arthur sank ein wenig in sich zusammen, bei all den funkelnen Blicken die ihm zugeworfen wurden, doch er sprach weiter: „Nun, der Prophet ändert stetig seine Meinung, da muss es schwer für die Leute sein, die Harry nicht wirklich kennen, was sie glauben sollen und was nicht."

**»Ich kenne Harry Potter«, sagte Dean. »Und ich schätze, er ist der Richtige – der Auserwählte, oder wie auch immer man es nennen mag. «**

Harry errötete. Er hatte sowas vermutet, doch es war schon zu hören, dass Dean auf seiner Seite war.

„Aw… ist Potter zufrieden über seinen Fanjungen?", schnaubte Draco gewohnheitsmäßig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Draco würde nicht verstehen warum Harry zufrieden war, nicht mal er selber wusste es so genau.

**»Tja, es gibt viele, die das gerne glauben würden, mein Junge«, sagte Dirk, »ich selbst auch. Aber wo ist er? Abgehauen, wie's aussieht. Man sollte meinen, dass er, wenn er irgendwas wüsste, was wir nicht wissen, oder irgendwas Besonderes an sich hätte, jetzt dort draußen wäre und kämpfen würde, den Widerstand um sich scharen und sich nicht verstecken würde. Und übrigens, der Prophet hat da einen ziemlich guten Artikel gegen ihn gebracht -«**

„Arg…das hört sich überhaupt nicht gut an", stöhnte Sirius. „lass dich davon nicht beeinflussen, Harry…Ihr tut etwas.

„Ähm…Das weiß ich", sagte Harry.

„Ich hab eigentlich mit deinem Buch-ich gesprochen", sagte Sirius, als wäre dies offensichtlich gewesen und als wäre das nicht eine sehr ungewöhnliche Art von ihm. „Es sieht nur so aus, als würdest du dich so fühlen, dass ihr nichts im Moment erreicht, aber mit einer Aufgabe wie eurer, braucht es einfach Zeit. Du solltest nicht auf solche Leute hören."

„Das war überraschender Weise ein guter Rat, Black", sagte Severus und hielt die abfällige Bemerkung zurück, die er sonst gebracht hätte.

„War schon lange überfällig", sagte Sirius achselzuckend, obwohl er sich unwohl fühlte, so mit Severus zu reden… Es fühlte sich fast zivil an.

**»Der Prophet?«, spottete Ted. »Geschieht dir recht, angelogen zu werden, wenn du diesen Mist immer noch liest, Dirk. Wenn du die Fakten haben willst, dann versuch es mit dem Klitterer.«**

„Wie Bitte", sagte Hermine, sie konnte sich nur verhört haben.

„Er hat ihm gesagt, dass er den Klitterer lesen soll", widerholte Percy.

Hermine war nicht die einzige, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Ginny allerdings, fand dass alles sehr amüsant.

**Urplötzlich würgte und spuckte jemand, als würde es ihn zerreißen, dann folgte ein langes, dumpfes Klopfen; wie es sich anhörte, hatte Dirk eine Gräte verschluckt. Endlich prustete er: »Mit dem Klitterer? Diesem verrückten Witzblatt von Xeno Lovegood?«**

„Es ist kein Witzblatt", verteidigte sich Ginny, sie hatte den Klitterer mehrere Male gelesen in letzter Zeit.

„Jaah, es ist eine sehr unterhaltende Zeitschrift", stimmt Sirius, der an Ausgabe denken musste, die ihm Kingsley gegeben hatte.

**»In letzter Zeit ist es gar nicht mehr so verrückt«, sagte Ted. »Schau doch mal rein. Xeno bringt alles, was der Prophet außer Acht lässt, in der letzten Ausgabe kamen kein einziges Mal die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler vor. Wie lange sie ihn das noch machen lassen, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Aber Xeno schreibt auf der ersten Seite jeder Ausgabe, dass alle Zauberer, die gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen sind, als Allererstes Harry Potter helfen müssen.«**

„Wow", sagte Harry und mehrere Leute sahen sehr erstaunt aus.

Allerding fing Ginny an sich Sorgen um ihre merkwürdige Freundin zu machen.

**»Schwer, einem Jungen zu helfen, der wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist«, sagte Dirk.**

**»Hör mal, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn noch nicht gefasst haben, ist schon ein gewaltiger Erfolg«, sagte Ted. »Ich würd mir gern ein paar Ratschläge von ihm holen. Wir versuchen ja auch nichts anderes, als in Freiheit zu bleiben, oder?«**

„Das ist war… und es sind wahrscheinlich dutzende Leute darauf angesetzt worden, dich zu finden, Harry", sagte Tonks ohne nachzudenken. Remus zuckte leicht neben ihr, genauso wie Sirius und Molly.

**»Jaah, nun, da ist was dran«, sagte Dirk schleppend. »Wo doch das ganze Ministerium und all seine Informanten nach ihm suchen, hätt ich angenommen, dass sie ihn inzwischen gefasst haben. Aber hör mal, wer weiß denn, ob sie ihn nicht schon gefasst und getötet haben, ohne etwas davon verlauten zu lassen?«**

„Ha, der Kerl ist ja nicht so intelligent", sagte Draco augenrollend. „Natürlich würden sie es verlauten lassen, wenn sie Potter geschnappt hätten…das würde den Widerstand in einen einzigen Zug beenden.

**»Ah, sag nicht so was, Dirk«, murmelte Ted.**

**Eine längere Pause trat ein, in der wieder das Klirren von Messern und Gabeln zu hören war. Als sie erneut zu sprechen begannen, ging es darum, ob sie am Ufer schlafen oder sich auf den bewaldeten Abhang zurückziehen sollten. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass die Bäume ihnen bessere Deckung bieten würden, löschten ihr Feuer und kletterten dann wieder den Hang hinauf, und ihre Stimmen wurden leiser.**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine zogen die Langziehohren herein und wickelten sie auf. Harry, dem es, je länger sie gelauscht hatten, immer schwerer gefallen war, schweigen zu müssen, brachte jetzt nichts weiter heraus als:**

**»Ginny – das Schwert -«**

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich das erste bin woran du denkst", sagte Ginny.

„Ähm…", war alles was Harry zustande brachte während sein Gesicht feuerrot anlief.

**»Ich weiß!«, sagte Hermine.**

**Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihrer kleinen Perlentasche und tauchte diesmal den Arm bis zur Achselhöhle hinein.**

**»Da ... ist es ...ja ...«, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zog an etwas, das offenbar in den Tiefen der Tasche steckte. Allmählich kam die Ecke eines reich verzierten Gemälderahmens in Sicht. Harry beeilte sich, ihr zu helfen. Während sie das leere Porträt von Phineas Nigellus ganz aus Hermines Tasche heraushoben, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab darauf gerichtet, bereit, es jederzeit mit einem Zauber zu belegen.**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das klug ist…wenn er wüsste wo ihr seid…", fing Arthur an.

„Würde er es mir erzählen?", beendete Severus.

„Und wir alle wissen, dass das nichts schlimmes mehr ist", sagte George, mit einer leichten Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Dumbledore schien froh über diese Entwicklung.

**»Wenn jemand das echte Schwert mit einem falschen vertauscht hat, während es in Dumbledores Büro war«, keuchte sie, als sie das Gemälde seitlich an die Zeltwand lehnten, »dann muss Phineas Nigellus das gesehen haben, er hängt gleich neben der Vitrine!«**

**»Es sei denn, er hat geschlafen«, sagte Harry, hielt aber dennoch den Atem an, als Hermine vor der leeren Leinwand niederkniete, den Zauberstab genau auf die Mitte richtete, sich räusperte und dann sagte:**

**»Ähm – Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?«**

**Nichts geschah.**

**»Phineas Nigellus?«, sagte Hermine noch einmal. »Professor Black?**

**Könnten wir bitte mit Ihnen sprechen? Bitte?«**

**»Bitte hilft immer«, sagte eine kalte, schneidende Stimme und Phineas Nigellus glitt in sein Porträt. Sofort rief Hermine: »Obscuro!«**

Sirius fing an zu lachen. „Oh, er wird das lieben!"

„Nun, ich kann ihn nicht wissen lassen, wo wir uns befinden", sagte Hermine verteidigend.

„Ich hab mich nicht beschwert", sagte Sirius, immer noch lachend.

**Eine schwarze Binde erschien über Phineas Nigellus' klugen dunklen Augen, weshalb er gegen den Rahmen stieß und vor Schmerz aufschrie.**

**»Was – wie können Sie es wagen – was machen Sie -?«**

**»Es tut mir sehr leid, Professor Black«, sagte Hermine, »aber das ist eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme!«**

**»Entfernen Sie sofort diese abscheuliche Beigabe! Hinweg damit, sage ich! Sie ruinieren ein großes Kunstwerk! Wo bin ich? Was geht hier vor?«**

**»Wo wir sind, kann Ihnen egal sein«, sagte Harry, und Phineas Nigellus erstarrte und gab seine Versuche auf, sich die gemalte Augenbinde herunterzuziehen.**

**»Kann das womöglich die Stimme des schwer fassbaren Mr Potter sein?«**

**»Vielleicht«, sagte Harry, da er wusste, dies würde das Interesse von Phineas Nigellus wachhalten.**

„Gut mitgedacht, Harry" Sirius lachte weiter, obwohl es ihm besser gefallen hätte wenn Phineas genervt anstelle von interessiert war.

**»Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie – über das Schwert von Gryffindor.«**

**»Ah«, sagte Phineas Nigellus und drehte nun den Kopf in alle Richtungen, um möglichst doch einen Blick auf Harry zu erhaschen, »ja.**

**Dieses törichte Mädchen hat da sehr unklug gehandelt -«**

„Hey, sprich nicht so von meiner Schwester", verteidigte Ron Ginny.

**»Reden Sie nicht so über meine Schwester«, sagte Ron schroff**

„Hast dich aber nicht sehr verändert, Bruderherz", sagte Ginny lächelnd, obwohl ihre Worte viele im Raum zum Lachen brachten und sie eigentlich Rons beschützende Art nervig fand, so war es doch schön zu wissen, dass ihm so viel an ihr lag.

**Phineas Nigellus zog arrogant die Augenbrauen hoch.**

**»Wer ist da noch?«, fragte er und drehte den Kopf nach rechts und links.**

**»Ihr Ton missfällt mir! Das Mädchen und seine Freunde hatte der reinste Übermut gepackt. Den Schulleiter zu bestehlen!«**

**»Sie haben nicht gestohlen«, sagte Harry. »Dieses Schwert gehört nicht Snape.«**

**»Es gehört Professor Snapes Schule«, sagte Phineas Nigellus. »Welchen Anspruch hatte denn das Weasley-Mädchen darauf? Sie hat ihre Strafe verdient, genau wie der Dummkopf Longbottom und diese komische Lovegood!«**

„Neville ist kein Dummkopf", sagte Hermine.

**»Neville ist kein Dummkopf und Luna ist nicht komisch!«, sagte Hermine.**

„Nun, da lagst du fast richtig, Hermine", sagte Ginny. „Aber offensichtlich findest du Luna in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wie im Moment."

„Ich hab nichts gegen Luna", seufzte Hermine. „Aber ich müsst zugeben…sie ist schon ein wenig komisch."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht erklären…du musst sie einfach ein bisschen besser kennen lernen um ihre komische Art zu verstehen und sie deswegen zu mögen."

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie komisch ist", murmelte Hermine, aber versuchte auch, Ginnys Rat in Zukunft um zusetzten.

**»Wo bin ich?«, sagte Phineas Nigellus erneut und begann wieder mit seiner Augenbinde zu ringen. »Wo haben Sie mich hingebracht? Warum haben Sie mich aus dem Haus meiner Vorgänger entfernt?«**

**»Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Wie hat Snape Ginny, Neville und Luna bestraft?«, fragte Harry eindringlich.**

**»Professor Snape hat sie in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt, um eine Arbeit für den Trottel Hagrid zu erledigen.«**

„Hagrid ist kein Trottel", sagten mehrere Leute.

„Und dass ist keine schlimme Bestrafung, wenn ihr mich fragt", schnaubte Ginny. „Ich meine wir sind mit Hagrid unterwegs."

„Deswegen hab ich euch diese Bestrafung wahrscheinlich auch zugewiesen", sagte Severus.

„Obwohl ich es nicht auf die allzu leichte Schulter nehmen würde, der Wald ist gefährlich", sagte Harry und dachte an sein erstes Nachsitzen.

„Jaah, das sind allerleih kranke Dinge drin", zitterte Ron und dachte an Aragog und seine Familie.

**»Hagrid ist kein Trottel!«, erwiderte Hermine schrill.**

**»Und Snape hielt das vielleicht für eine Bestrafung«, sagte Harry, »aber Ginny, Neville und Luna haben sich mit Hagrid wahrscheinlich halb totgelacht. Der Verbotene Wald ... die haben bereits viel Schlimmeres erlebt als den Verbotenen Wald – meine Güte!«**

Ron funkelte Harry an. „Das ist Schlimm."

„Ich glaube ich hab mir schlimmeres ausgemalt", seufzte Harry. „Wie deine Mutter gesagt hat, es sind Todesser in Hogwarts."

„Richtig", seufzte Ron.

**Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen; er hatte sich schon Furchtbares vorgestellt, allerwenigstens den Cruciatus-Fluch.**

„Okay, ich sehe was du meinst" Ron zitterte und versuchte sich seine Schwester nicht dabei vorzustellen, wie sie gefoltert wurde.

**»Was wir eigentlich wissen wollten, Professor Black«, sagte Hermine, »hat jemals jemand anderes, ähm, das Schwert rausgenommen? Vielleicht wurde es zum Reinigen abgeholt oder – oder so?«**

„Zum Reinigen", spottete Bill.

„Ähm… reinigt ihr Schwerter nicht auf diese Art und Weise", fragte Hermine. Sie hasste es wenn ihr solche Fehler unterliefen.

„Nein", sagte Bill nur.

**Phineas Nigellus gab erneut den Versuch auf, seine Augen frei zu bekommen, und kicherte.**

**»Muggelstämmige«, sagte er. »Koboldgearbeitete Waffen müssen nicht gereinigt werden, Sie einfältiges Mädchen.**

„Hey, sie ist nicht einfältig", zischte Ron das Buch an.

**Koboldsilber stößt irdischen Schmutz ab und nimmt nur auf, was es stärkt.«**

**»Nennen Sie Hermine nicht einfältig«, sagte Harry.**

Ron hob eine Augenbraue… warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Und erneut spürte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

**»Ich bin der ständigen Widerrede allmählich überdrüssig«, sagte Phineas Nigellus. »Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich in das Büro des Schulleiters zurückkehre? «**

**Mit immer noch verbundenen Augen fing er an, seitlich an seinem Rahmen herumzufummeln, um sich einen Weg aus seinem Bild hinaus zu ertasten und in das andere zurückzugelangen, das auf Hogwarts hing. Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein.**

**»Dumbledore! Können Sie uns nicht Dumbledore herbringen?«**

Alle schnaubten.

„Potter, dass hast du nicht gerade ernsthaft gefragt?" Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf in Enttäuschung.

„Es wäre nett gewesen mit Dumbledore zu reden", murmelte Harry, bei all den vielen Fragen, die er seinem Schulleiter gerne einmal stellen würde.

**»Verzeihung, bitte?«, sagte Phineas Nigellus.**

**»Das Porträt von Professor Dumbledore – könnten Sie ihn nicht mitbringen, hierher, in Ihres?«**

**Phineas Nigellus wandte das Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der Harrys Stimme gekommen war.**

**» Offensichtlich sind nicht nur Muggelstämmige unkundig, Potter. Die Porträtierten von Hogwarts mögen vielleicht miteinander sprechen, aber sie können sich nicht aus dem Schloss hinausbegeben, außer um ein Bild von sich selbst zu besuchen, das anderswo hängt. Dumbledore kann nicht mit mir hierherkommen, und nach der Behandlung, die Sie mir haben angedeihen lassen, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich Ihnen nicht noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten werde!«**

„Ähm…Professor Dumbledore", sagte Ron nachdenklich.

„Ja", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Ähm…wäre es möglich sich in eine Schokofroschkarte zu begeben?", fragte Ron.

„Leider nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir können uns nur in ein Portrait bewegen, welche auch gemalt sind, und wie sie wissen sind Schokofroschkarten nur Bilder."

„Oh, okay", sagte Ron und seine Ohren wurden rot, als alle seine Geschwister über ihn kicherten.

**Ein wenig geknickt sah Harry zu, wie Phineas sich noch heftiger bemühte, seinen Rahmen zu verlassen.**

**»Professor Black«, sagte Hermine, »könnten Sie uns nicht, bitte, einfach sagen, wann das Schwert das letzte Mal aus seiner Vitrine genommen wurde? Bevor Ginny es herausnahm, meine ich?«**

**Phineas schnaubte ungeduldig.**

**»Ich glaube, das letzte Mal, als ich gesehen habe, wie das Schwert von Gryffindor aus seiner Vitrine kam, benutzte es Professor Dumbledore, um einen Ring aufzuspalten.«**

Dumbledore lächelte. Genaugenommen lächelten sogar alle darüber.

**Hermine schnellte herum und sah Harry an. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, vor Phineas Nigellus ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, der es endlich geschafft hatte, den Ausgang zu finden.**

**»Alsdann, Ihnen eine gute Nacht«, sagte er ein wenig gereizt und war schon fast verschwunden. Nur der Rand seiner Hutkrempe war noch zu sehen, als Harry plötzlich einen Schrei ausstieß.**

**»Warten Sie! Haben Sie Snape erzählt, dass Sie das gesehen haben?«**

**Phineas Nigellus streckte seinen Kopf mit der Augenbinde wieder in das Bild.**

**»Professor Snape hat sich mit wichtigeren Dingen zu befassen als mit den vielen exzentrischen Angewohnheiten von Albus Dumbledore. Auf Wiedersehen, Potter!«**

_Das könnte wahr sein, aber ich verbringe schon eine Menge Zeit damit, Albus Motive zu verstehen,_ dachte Severus.

**Und damit verschwand er endgültig und ließ nichts zurück außer seinen düsteren Hintergrund.**

**»Harry!«, schrie Hermine.**

**»Ich weiß!«, rief Harry. Ungestüm stieß er mit der Faust in die Luft: Das war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er schritt im Zelt auf und ab; ihm war, als könnte er Berge versetzen; er war nicht einmal mehr hungrig.**

**Hermine quetschte das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus wieder in die Perlentasche, verschloss sie, warf sie beiseite und blickte mit strahlendem Gesicht zu Harry auf.**

**»Das Schwert kann Horkruxe zerstören! Koboldgearbeitete Klingen nehmen nur auf, was sie stärkt– Harry, dieses Schwert ist mit Basiliskengift getränkt!«**

**»Und Dumbledore hat es mir nicht gegeben, weil er es noch brauchte, und zwar für das Medaillon«**

**»- und es muss ihm klar gewesen sein, dass sie es dir nicht überlassen würden, wenn er es dir in seinem Testament vermachte -«**

**»- also hat er eine Kopie angefertigt -«**

**»- und eine Fälschung in die Vitrine getan -«**

**»- und er hat das echte ... wo gelassen?«**

„Jaah, wo hast du dass echte gelassen, Dumbledore?", fragte Sirius.

Dumbledore lächelte nur gelassen darüber.

**Sie starrten einander an; Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Antwort unsichtbar in der Luft über ihnen hängen, verlockend nah. "Warum hatte Dumbledore es ihm nicht gesagt? Oder hatte er es ihm tatsächlich gesagt und er hatte es damals nicht mitbekommen?**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wie soll ich denn dann an das Schwert herankommen, Sir?", fragte Harry.

„Das werden wir sicher bald erfahren", sagte Dumbledore einfach.

**»Denk nach!«, flüsterte Hermine. »Denk nach! Wo hat er es gelassen?«**

**»Nicht in Hogwarts«, sagte Harry und ging wieder auf und ab.**

**»Irgendwo in Hogsmeade?«, schlug Hermine vor.**

**»In der Heulenden Hütte?«, sagte Harry. »Da geht nie jemand rein.«**

„Ernsthaft Harry…denkst du wirklich, dass Dumbledore das Schwert irgendwo rumliegen lässt, wo es jeder finden könnte?" Fred rollte mit den Augen.

**»Aber Snape weiß, wie man reinkommt, wär das nicht ein wenig riskant?«**

**»Dumbledore hat Snape vertraut«, erinnerte Harry sie.**

**»Nicht genug, um ihm zu sagen, dass er die Schwerter vertauscht hatte«, sagte Hermine.**

Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, obwohl er fühlte, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

**»Ja, du hast Recht!«, erwiderte Harry; und der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore doch einige wenn auch schwache Vorbehalte gehabt hatte, was Snapes Vertrauenswürdigkeit betraf, besserte seine Laune sogar noch mehr. »Also, hat er das Schwert dann weit entfernt von Hogsmeade versteckt? Was meinst du, Ron? Ron?«**

Die Weasleys spannten sich alle an, wohlwissend dass Ron für eine lange Zeit nichts gesagt hatte und wussten, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutete. Er war immer schon leicht zu reizen gewesen, wenn er sich allerding an etwas zu sehr fest gefressen hatte, war es sogar noch schlimmer. Deswegen war der Streit mit Harry im letzten Jahr so schlimm gewesen, er hat seine Ängste und seinen Groll jahrelang aufgebaut bis er sie nicht mehr halten konnte.

Ron saß regungslos da, betend dass er nicht etwas sagen würde, was er später bereute. Er hatte das ganze Kapitel über schon gemerkt wie sich seine Frustration aufgebaut hatte und er wollte sie jetzt nicht explodieren sehen…oder überhaupt jemals.

**Harry sah sich um. Einen Moment lang dachte er verwirrt, Ron hätte das Zelt verlassen, dann sah er ihn im Schatten des unteren Bettes liegen, wie versteinert.**

**»Ah, jetzt fällt dir ein, dass ich auch noch da bin, ja?«, sagte er.**

Percy versuchte den Teil so schnell wie möglich zu lesen, aber er kam nicht drum rum, an den Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater zu denken. Es war merkwürdig dass dies der Auslöser dafür war, denn seiner Meinung nach, wäre es eine gute Sache, wenn Ron von Harry wegkommen würde, denn so würde er nicht länger sein Leben in Gefahr bringen. Aber er konnte sich nicht länger mehr etwas vormachen…er glaubte es nicht. Was auch immer er in diesem Brief an Ron gesagt hatte, er wusste, dass sein Bruder Harry zu nahe stand um ihn jemals ernsthaft im Stich zu lassen.

Er dachte an den Streit mit seinem Vater, will Ron dabei war, denselben Fehler zu begehen… er konnte es an Rons Verhalten spüren und wünschte er könnte Ron warnen, es nicht zu tun. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder den Schmerz zu spüren bekam seine eigene Familie zu verlassen… und Ron würde sich so viel schlimmer fühlen, denn es lag kein Größenwahn vor ihm… es gab nur sein Temperament, welches in weiter anspornte.

Percy seufzte und verdoppelte seine Bemühungen so schnell wie möglich zu lesen, entschlossen seinen Bruder zu verteidigen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

**»Was?«**

**Ron schnaubte und starrte auf die Unterseite des oberen Bettes.**

**»Macht ihr beiden nur weiter. Ich will euch den Spaß nicht verderben.«**

**Harry blickte verdutzt und Hilfe suchend zu Hermine, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar genauso ratlos wie er.**

**»Wo liegt das Problem?«, fragte Harry.**

**»Problem? Es gibt kein Problem«, sagte Ron, der es beharrlich vermied, Harry anzusehen. »Wenn's nach dir geht, jedenfalls nicht. «**

**Auf der Zeltleinwand über ihren Köpfen machte es ein paarmal plitsch. **

**Es hatte angefangen zu regnen.**

**»Also, du hast offensichtlich ein Problem«, sagte Harry. »Spuck's aus, ja?«**

**Ron schwang seine langen Beine vom Bett und setzte sich auf. Er sah böse aus, ganz anders als sonst.**

**»Na gut, ich spuck es aus. Erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich hier Luftsprünge mache, nur weil es jetzt noch so ein verdammtes Ding gibt, das wir finden müssen. Schreib's einfach auf die Liste mit den Sachen, die du nicht weißt.«**

Harry versuchte nicht zu stöhnen, wohlwissend wie schmerzhaft diese Wörter für ihn waren. Er fühlte sich schon entmutigt als Anführer und es tat weh, dass Ron es nun auch aussprach. Dennoch irritiere es ihn, warum musste er es immer sein, der alles wusste?

**»Die ich nicht weiß?«, wiederholte Harry. »Die ich nicht weiß?«**

**Plüsch, plitsch, plitsch: Der Regen fiel heftiger und schwerer; er prasselte auf das mit Blättern übersäte Ufer um sie herum und in den Fluss, der durch die Dunkelheit plätscherte. Furcht erstickte Harrys Hochgefühl: Ron sagte genau das, von dem er vermutet und befürchtet hatte, dass er es dachte.**

Ron stöhnte auf und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

**»Ich will ja nicht behaupten, dass ich mich hier nicht großartig amüsiere«, sagte Ron, »mit meinem verstümmelten Arm und ohne was zu essen und in dieser Saukälte jede Nacht. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass wir nach den paar Wochen, die wir rumgerannt sind, irgendwas erreicht hätten, verstehst du?«**

„Ihr habt etwas erreicht…", fing Sirius an und funkelte zu Ron hinüber. Er hat es immer einfach gefunden sich mit Ron zu vergleichen, da er doch eine Menge von ihm in sich selbst sah…obwohl es dem Jungen eindeutig an Zuversicht mangelte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, was bestimmt gleich passieren würde.

Zwei Dinge hielten ihn davon ab, weiterzumachen. Zum einen fing Percy an über ihn hinweg zu lesen. Er ließ ihn nicht unterbrechen und dann hatte Remus eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und seinen Kopf geschüttelt. Remus deutete dann auf Ron und Harry, die beide mit gesengtem Kopf dasaßen, während Hermine zwischen ihnen saß und erschrocken aussah.

**»Ron«, sagte Hermine, doch mit so leiser Stimme, dass Ron tun konnte, als hätte er sie durch das laute Getrommel, das der Regen nun auf dem Zelt machte, nicht gehört.**

**»Ich dachte, du wüsstest, auf was du dich eingelassen hast«, sagte Harry.**

**»Jaah, das dachte ich auch.«**

**»Also, und was daran entspricht nicht deinen Erwartungen?«, fragte Harry. Wut kam ihm jetzt zu Hilfe. »Hast du gedacht, wir würden in Fünfsternehotels wohnen? Alle paar Tage einen Horkrux finden? Hast du gedacht, du würdest Weihnachten wieder bei Mami sein?«**

Ron fluchte, er konnte nicht sagen was er dachte, denn er hatte keine Zeit hier in diesem Raum darüber nachzudenken, aber hoffte natürlich, dass es nicht so war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dachte er, dass die Art, wie die Dinge liefen (Abgesehen von seinem dummen verfluchten Temperament) so enden würden, wie er es erwartet hatte.

**»Wir dachten, du wüsstest, was du tust!«, schrie Ron und stand auf; und seine Worte durchbohrten Harry wie glühende Messer. »Wir dachten, Dumbledore hätte dir gesagt, was du tun sollst, wir dachten, du hättest einen echten Plan!«**

Harry zuckte, nun fühlte er sich auch noch unzureichend.

„Das ist meine Schuld Harry, nicht dein", seufzte Dumbledore, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er noch alles hätte tun können um dem Jungen zu helfen, da er nicht wusste, wie viel er ihm bereits erzählt hatte. „Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass es mich Jahre gekostet hat die Horkruxe zu finden und ich weiß, dass es keine einfach Aufgabe ist."

Dies hatte nicht ganz den Effekt auf den er gehofft hatte, denn es schien Harry und Ron nur noch depressiver zu machen. Vor allem Ron, warum machte er Harry dafür verantwortlich, dass er nicht alle Informationen hatte? Harry hatte ihn nicht gebeten mitzukommen, Ron hat sich freiwillig gemeldet…er hatte nie gesagt, dass er wusste wo die Horkruxe waren. Allerdings konnte er sich denken woher es kam…er hatte immer vermutet, dass Harry (und Hermine sogar größeren Umfang), mehr wissen würde als er.

**»Ron!«, sagte Hermine, diesmal deutlich vernehmbar durch den Regen hindurch, der auf das Zeltdach donnerte, doch auch diesmal ignorierte er sie.**

**»Tja, tut mir leid, dass ich euch enttäuschen muss«, sagte Harry, mit völlig ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er sich hohl und unzulänglich fühlte. »Ich war von Anfang an offen zu euch, ich hab euch alles gesagt, was Dumbledore mir erzählt hat. Und falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, wir haben einen Horkrux gefunden -«**

**»Jaah, und wir sind ungefähr genauso weit davon entfernt, ihn plattzumachen, wie davon, die anderen zu finden – Lichtjahre entfernt, mit anderen Worten!«**

**»Nimm das Medaillon ab, Ron«, sagte Hermine mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. »Bitte, nimm es ab. Du würdest nicht so reden, wenn du es nicht den ganzen Tag getragen hättest.«**

Alle stöhnten bei der Erwähnung des Medaillons, wissend dass es in der Tat Rons Wut intensivierte.

Ron, allerdings, ließ dass kalt, es war nicht das Medaillon dass diese Worte sagte…es war er…seine Angst und sein Groll ließen ihn reden.

**»Doch, würde er«, sagte Harry, der nicht wollte, dass jemand Ausreden für Ron erfand. »Meint ihr, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie ihr beide hinter meinem Rücken tuschelt? Meint ihr, ich hätte mir nicht zusammengereimt, dass ihr so was denkt?«**

**»Harry, wir haben nicht -«**

**»Lüg nicht!«, schleuderte ihr Ron entgegen. »Du hast es auch gesagt, du hast gesagt, dass du enttäuscht wärst, dass du gedacht hättest, er hätte ein bisschen mehr in petto als -«**

Harry sah verletzt drein, dass auch Hermine von ihm enttäuscht war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es so nicht gemeint habe", sagte Hermine in einer sanften Stimme.

**»So hab ich es nicht gesagt – Harry, das stimmt nicht!«, weinte sie.**

**Der Regen hämmerte auf das Zelt, Tränen strömten über Hermines Gesicht, und die freudige Erregung, die vor wenigen Minuten noch geherrscht hatte, war verflogen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, ein Feuerwerk von kurzer Dauer, das aufgelodert und erloschen war und alles dunkel, nass und kalt zurückgelassen hatte. Das Schwert von Gryffindor war versteckt, wo, wussten sie nicht, und sie waren drei Teenager in einem Zelt, deren einziger Erfolg darin bestand, nicht tot zu sein – noch nicht.**

**»Und warum bist du dann noch hier?«, fragte Harry Ron.**

„NEIN!", sagten mehrere Leute, wohlwissend wie ernsthaft dieser Streit war.

„Das kannst du zu Ron nicht sagen", sagte Fred, der wusste, dass Ron gehen würde.

Weder Harry noch Ron bewegten sich…Beide saßen wie versteinert da.

**»Das möcht ich auch gern wissen«, sagte Ron.**

**»Dann geh nach Hause«, sagte Harry.**

**»Jaah, vielleicht tu ich das!«, schrie Ron, und er machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, der nicht zurückwich. »Hast du nicht gehört, was die über meine Schwester gesagt haben? Aber das geht dir völlig am Arsch vorbei, oder, ist ja nur der Verbotene Wald, Harry Ich-hab-schon-Schlimmeres-erlebt Potter ist es schnuppe, was ihr dort drin zustößt, tja, mir allerdings nicht, Riesenspinnen und krankes Zeug -«**

Die Weasleys stöhnten, Ron würde darüber wütend sein…er war schon in diesem Raum wütend geworden, und nichts davon war bisher real… es musste schlimmer für den Buch-Ron sein.

**»Ich hab nur gesagt – sie war mit den anderen zusammen, Hagrid war dabei -«**

**»- jaah, schon kapiert, es kümmert dich nicht! Und was ist mit dem Rest meiner Familie, die Weasleys haben doch schon genug verletzte Kinder, hast du das nicht gehört?«**

**»Jaah, ich -«**

**»Dich interessiert aber nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat?«**

**»Ron!«, sagte Hermine und drängte sich zwischen die beiden, »ich glaub nicht, dass es bedeutet, dass was Neues passiert ist, irgendwas, von dem wir nichts wissen; überleg mal, Ron, Bill hat schon seine Narben, viele Leute müssen inzwischen gesehen haben, dass George ein Ohr verloren hat, und du liegst angeblich mit Griselkrätze auf dem Sterbebett, ich bin sicher, mehr hat er nicht gemeint -«**

**»Oh, du bist sicher, ja? Also schön, dann mach ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um sie. Für euch beide ist ja alles in Ordnung, oder, wo eure Eltern doch außer Gefahr -«**

Harry funkelte Ron an, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem besten Freund lassen…es tat so weh das zu hören…und dennoch wusste er, dass Ron in der Tat mehr zu verlieren hatte als er.

**»Meine Eltern sind tot!«, brüllte Harry.**

**»Und meine könnten das auch bald sein!«, schrie Ron.**

Dies brachte alle zum zittern.

**»Dann GEH!«, donnerte Harry. »Geh zurück zu ihnen, tu so, als ob du die Griselkrätze los wärst, und Mami kann dich aufpäppeln und -«**

**Ron machte eine plötzliche Bewegung: Harry reagierte, doch bevor einer der beiden den Zauberstab aus der Tasche bekam, hatte Hermine ihren erhoben.**

**»Protego!«, rief sie, und ein unsichtbarer Schild breitete sich zwischen ihr und Harry auf der einen und Ron auf der anderen Seite aus; sie alle wurden durch die Kraft des Zaubers ein paar Schritte zurückgedrängt, und Harry und Ron funkelten sich von beiden Seiten der unsichtbaren Barriere her böse an, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal deutlich sehen. Harry fühlte zersetzenden Hass gegen Ron: Etwas zwischen ihnen war zerbrochen.**

Dies verursachte einen Schauder über beide Jungs, wohlwissend, dass sie von ihnen beeinflusst wurden, aber nichts dagegen tun konnten.

**»Lass den Horkrux hier«, sagte Harry.**

**Ron zerrte sich die Kette über den Kopf und warf das Medaillon in einen nahen Sessel. Dann wandte er sich an Hermine.**

**»Und was machst du?«**

**»Was soll das heißen?«**

**»Bleibst du, oder was?«**

Hermine sah entsetzt über die Frage drein. Sie wusste ohne Zweifel wie sie sich entscheiden würden und wusste, wie sehr diese Entscheidung sie verletzten würde.

Ron auf der anderen Seite stöhnte, er musste einfach noch tiefer sinken, als er ohnehin schon war…Er hatte versucht Hermine ebenfalls mit runter zuziehen. Dennoch, obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war, wusste es wie schmerzhaft Hermines Zurückweisung für ihn werden würde… und sie würde ihn zurückweisen…Nicht dass er es ihr verdenken konnte, er war ein Loser, der seinen besten Freund im ersten Anzeichen der Gefahr alleine ließ.

Harry wusste, im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, nicht, wie Hermines Antwort ausfallen würde und sein Körper spannte sich an. Würden beide Freunde ihn im Stich lassen? Nein, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Hermine ihn noch nie fallen gelassen hatte und es auch jetzt nicht tun würde- Er musste daran glauben, denn er wusste, dass er ohne sie nicht im Stande wäre irgendetwas zu schaffen…ohne beide…er brauchte beide, aber es würde nur noch sie da sein.

**»Ich ...«, sie wirkte gequält. »Ja – ja, ich bleibe. Ron, wir haben gesagt, wir gehen mit Harry, wir haben gesagt, wir helfen -«**

**»Ich versteh schon. Du entscheidest dich für ihn.«**

Hermines Augen öffneten sich und fanden die Rons…könnte es das bedeuten, was sie dachte…? Könnte das zum Teil der Grund sein, warum er auf diese Art und Weise wegging…? Dachte er wirklich…?

**»Ron, nein – bitte – komm zurück, komm zurück!«**

**Ihr eigener Schildzauber behinderte sie; als sie ihn schließlich entfernt hatte, war Ron schon in die Nacht hinausgestürmt. Harry stand völlig stumm und reglos da und hörte, wie sie schluchzte und zwischen den Bäumen nach Ron rief.**

Ron und Hermine zuckten zusammen.

**Ein paar Minuten später kehrte sie zurück, die nassen Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht.**

**»Er ist w-w-weg! Disappariert!«**

_Verdammt,_ dachte Ron, während bittere Tränen des Selbsthasses seine Wangen hinunterliefen. _Warum muss ich nur so schwach sein?_

**Sie warf sich in einen Sessel, rollte sich zusammen und begann zu weinen.**

**Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er bückte sich, hob den Horkrux auf und hängte ihn sich um den Hals. Er zog Decken von Rons Bett und warf sie Hermine über. Dann kletterte er in sein eigenes Bett, starrte hinauf zu der dunklen Zeltdecke und lauschte dem Trommeln des Regens.**

„Das ist das Ende des Kapitel", sagte Percy und legte das Buch hin.

„ICH KANN ES NICHT GLAUBEN…", fing Ginny an zu schreien, sie und der Rest von Rons Familie hatten sich zurück gehalten, damit Ron nicht so reagierte, aber ohne Erfolg. Ginny war so wütend im Moment…Harry und Hermine waren nun in einer schrecklichen Situation und das nur, weil ihr verdammter, idiotischer Bruder sein dummes Temperament nicht zügeln konnte.

„HEY!", rief Hermine zu Ginny herüber, „Würdet ihr uns alle kurz für einen Moment alleine lassen", redete sie in einer nun ruhigeren, dennoch kräftigen Stimme weiter.

„Was?", sagten Ginny und die Zwillinge. Sie alle starrten Ron voller Enttäuschung an, die sich deutlich in ihren Augen zeigte.

„JETZT!", sagte Hermine und funkelte sie in einer Art und Weise an, die deutlich zeigte, was für eine mächtige junge Hexe sie doch war.

„Kommt schon", sagte Remus in den Raum. „Ist ist ein Problem, dass sie nur unter sich behandeln können…wir würden da nur stören."

„Aber…", sagte Ginny. Sie wollte wieder anfangen zu schreien…es jetzt von der Seele zu bekommen, würde sich besser anfühlen.

„Bitte Ginny", sagte Hermine und ihr Ausdruck wurde etwas weicher, und Ginny realisierte, wie schwer das alle für ihre Freundin sein musste. Wieder in mitten eines Streites zwischen Ron und Harry, welches das letzte Argument in den Schatten stellte. Wie verletzt sie sein musste, durch die Wahl, zu der Ron sie gezwungen hatte. Ginny würde wütender, aber verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Die meisten sind ebenfalls schweigend aus dem Raum gegangen, ihre Ausdrücke variierten zwischen Mitleid und Wut. Allerdings meinte Molly noch, dass es sowieso zu spät sei, um noch weiter zu lesen und dass sie alle ins Bett gehen sollten, wenn sie fertig waren mit reden.

Nachdem sie alle gegangen waren, drehte sich Hermine zu ihren Freunden um, welche die ganze Zeit über sitzen geblieben waren. Beide verharrten immer noch in derselben Position, ahnungslos, dass sie jetzt alleine waren. Sie beide waren verletzt und sie musste sich einen Weg überlegen ihnen zu helfen. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und ging auf die beiden zu…

…

So dass wars wieder. Ich weiß nicht wann ich es schaffe wieder was zu schreiben, aber frühstens erst nach meinen Mündlichen Prüfungen, also irgendwann Ende Juni.

Das nächste Kapitel handelt auch nicht von einem Buchkapitel, sondern geht einzig und alleine um die Problembewältigung mit Ron.

Ich würde mich mal über ein paar mehr Revies freuen. Hab so viele Favo Einträge, aber irgendwie schreibt mir keiner, Ich würde nämlich gerne mal wissen, wie gut ich dass alles übersetze, etc. Also wie gesagt ich freue mich immer.

Gruß JJ


	16. Conversations

Ich hab es geschafft… In nur zwei Tagen. Endlich hab ich mein Abi hinter mir (bestanden übrigens) und hab nun so schnell wie möglich weiter geschrieben. Ich hoffe ich hab in Zukunft wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit für diese FF. (fang erst im Herbst mit dem Studium an), aber ich verspreche nichts zu früh.

Wie schon mal angedeutet, ist dies nur ein Zwischenkapitel, aber ich finde, dieses Kapitel echt süß.

(an alle die mich nach der Originalgeschichte gefragt haben, ich habe noch keine Bestätigungsmail erhalten, aber ich sag euch Bescheid, sobald sie da ist.)

So jetzt aber erst einmal mit diesem Kapitel.

…

Konversation

Hermine seufzte, sie starrte ihre Freunde nun schon seit zehn Minuten an und überlegt, wie sie am besten beginnen könnte, aber noch immer viel ihr nichts ein. Sie wusste, dass kam zum Teil auch daher, dass sie selber so viele Fragen an Ron hatte, persönliche Fragen, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich zuerst um das Problem zwischen Ron und Harry kümmern musste. Währenddessen waren die Jungen in Gedanken verloren, die sich mit jeder Sekunde verschlechterten.

Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ron hatte sie verlassen…sein bester Freund war gegangen…die erste Person, die ihn jemals gemocht hatte, sein erster Freund… war einfach gegangen. Er konnte die Worte nicht glauben, die sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholten. Ron, der immer an seiner Seite gestanden hatte, bei jeder noch so schlimmen Sache, die passiert war, seit er ein Zauberer geworden ist, war weg.

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass der Freund neben ihm, ihn nicht verlassen hatte…er sprach es nicht laut aus, denn der Gedanke dass dies wirklich passieren könnte, fühlte sich wie Gift in Harrys Innerem an. Woher konnte er wissen, dass dieser Ron ihn nicht auch im Stich lassen würde?

Rons Inneres war gefroren. Er konnte die Tiefe seiner Schwäche nicht glauben. Er wusste, dass er schon immer das Schwache Glied in der Gruppe war, aber sie zu verlassen. Harry und Hermine einfach so zu verlassen…mitten in irgendeinem Wald…während des Krieges! Was zur Hölle hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Wusste er nicht in was für Gefahren sie stecken würden? Wie könnte er jemals mit sich leben, wenn einem von beiden etwas passieren würde- Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um seine Familie, aber konnte er nicht sehen, dass Harry Teil davon war?

Oh, weil er unbedingt ein Blinder Mistkerl sein musste, den nur sein eigenen verdammten Gefühle wichtig waren…Er wusste dass seine Familie Harry wichtig war…er würde nicht wollen, dass ihnen etwas zustößt. Und er hat Hermine gefragt, ob sie mit ihm kommt…um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry ganz alleine dastand. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

_Du weißt, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, du hast es immer schon gedacht Sie sind sich so verdammt ähnlich…Harry weiß, wie man ihr gegenüber reagiert…sie umarmt ihn immer, niemals dich. Sie den Tatsachen ins Auge und lass los. Lass deine wässrigen Gefühle für sie nicht alle deine Freundschaften ruinieren. _Diese Gedanken, rannen Ron bitterlich durch den Kopf.

_Ist doch alles nur Wunschdenken Ron, nie und nimmer lässt du diesen Gefühlen freien Lauf…dafür hast du viel zu haart dran gearbeitet sie zu verbergen, _argumentierte Ron mit sich selbst und er wusste, dass es wahr war. Wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte Hermine nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Er sah sich gezwungen nach dem Weihnachtsball zuzugeben, dass er sie mochte, nachdem sie mit diesem blöden Kürbiskopf zum Tanz gekommen war, obwohl ihm jetzt klar war, dass sie schon viel früher aufgehört hatte für ihn nur ein Freund zu sein. Oh wie es ihn ärgerte, jedes Mal wenn er an Krum dachte, wie er Hermine nah gewesen war, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Eifersucht die jedes Mal hochkam, wenn er dachte, dass Harry Hermine tatsächlich mochte.

Das war eines der Schlimmsten Schicksale, die er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Harry und Hermine zusammen, wohlwissend dass er Harry dafür hassen würde, und ebenso ihn nie wirklich hassen könnte. Dennoch, trotz diesem Schmerz, welches jenes Bild in ihm hervorbrachte, konnte er immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass er sie beide verlassen hatte. Es war grausam und er war sich nicht sicher was er tun würde, wenn ein noch schlimmeres Schicksal eintreten würde, nämlich wenn Harry oder… sein ganzer Körper zitterte als er weiter dachte… Hermine gestorben wären.

Wie konnte er sie nur verlassen, wenn er wusste, dass…? Wie konnte er sie nur verlassen, auch wenn seine größte Angst Wirklichkeit wäre und sie zusammen wären. Wäre dieser Schmerz nicht vorzuziehen über den, dass du Zwei Menschen die dir sehr wichtig sind zurückgelassen hast?

Und dann schloss er seine Augen, denn ihm kam ein weiterer Grund in den Sinn, der im Buch nicht genannt war, da er ihn nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte sie verlassen, weil er wusste, dass sie besser drauf waren, ohne ihn. Sie brauchten keinen weinerlichen Mistkerl über die Reise. Und alles was er getan hatte war sich zu beschweren. Er hat ihre Ressourcen verschwendet. Er hat sich mit beiden immer wieder angelegt und sie die Spannung zwischen ihnen gehoben…Sie brauchten ihn dort nicht…Vor allem nicht, wenn er nicht mal beweisen konnte, dass er mit ihnen durch dick und dünn gehen würde…Er war so eine Scheiß Platzverschwendung.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen", stöhnte Hermine und Ron und Harry sprangen auf, aber keiner von beiden blickte sie an. „Arg…wir müssen darüber reden…!"

„Worüber denn reden?", sagte Harry mit hohler Stimme, welche Ron erschaudern ließ.

Es gab erneut eine lange sehr peinliche Pause.

„Ron! Du musst uns sagen, warum du gegangen bist", plädierte Hermine.

Keine Antwort.

„Bitte…nur so können wir dir helfen…", sagte Hermine, sichtlich in Tränen und Ron erschauderte erneut, er verletzte sie, aber er wusste auch nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Was willst du von mir hören, Hermine?", sagte Ron immer noch nicht hochblickend. „Ich bin ein verdammter Feigling…weniger Wert als Abschaum…"

„Ron…nein", stöhnte Hermine. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Lass es! Du wolltest wissen wie ich mich fühle", sagte Ron und stand plötzlich auf. „Nun, so halt…Ich fühle mich beschissen! Und ich würde es euch nicht übel nehmen, wenn ihr mich nie wieder sehen wollt…"

Harry sah langsam auf, seine Augen zeigte Kälte und Distanz. Er sah Ron kurz gleichgültig in die Augen, bevor er wieder wegsah. _Also wollte Ron gehen…_

Der Blick den Harry ihm gerade gegeben hatte, ließ Ron fühlen als hätte er gerade brennende Kohle verschluckt. Er verbarg sein Gesicht wieder unter seinen Händen.

„Ich kann es euch nicht verdenken", sagte Ron mit leiser geschlagener Stimme. „Das einzige was ich immer anbieten konnte, war euch zu unterstützen und anscheinend kann ich noch nicht mal das richtig."

„Ron, sag dass nicht, du warst immer da für Harry", sagte Hermine und Rons Herz pochte kurz in einer ungewollten Erleichterung auf. Er sollte sich gerade jetzt nicht erleichtert fühlen, nicht jetzt, wo er doch eigentlich verflucht werden sollte, nach allem was er getan hatte oder noch tun wird. Aber er konnte nicht anders, offensichtlich wollte Hermine noch immer mit ihm befreundet bleiben.

Dennoch, war Ron keiner der seine mürrische Stimmung leicht aufgab und dies war weit entfernt. Tatsächlich konnte er sich an keinen Augenblick erinnern, an dem er sich schon mal schlimmer gefühlt hatte. „Hast du letztes Jahr schon vergessen?", spottete Ron und fluchte über die Härte in seinem Ton.

„Das…", fing Hermine an und biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Offensichtlich versuchte sie die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Das war etwas was passieren musste."

„Passieren musste?", spottete Ron erneut.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst deine Ängste und Bedenken einzuschließen, dann ist es doch klar, dass sie eines Tages aus dir herauskommen, sehr viel schlimmer als es eigentlich hätte sein müssen!", schnappte Hermine. „Es ist letztes Jahr passiert… und es passiert gerade! Verstehst du nicht…du versteckst etwas Ron! Und wenn du es uns nicht erzählst…dann… dann wird es dich zerstören!"

Ron dreht sich von ihr weg. „lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe, Hermine…"

„Nein!", sage Hermine und packte ihn am Arm, dreht ihn so um, dass er sie ansehen musste und auch Harry. Harry sah ihn nicht an, sein Ausdruck war zwar nicht mehr Kalt, wie noch vor ein paar Momenten, aber es verletzender aus, als alles was er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Harry…", sagte Ron schwach und sah seinen Freund an.

Als Harrys und seine Augen sich trafen, wusste er, dass Hermine recht hatte, er musste ihnen sagen, warum er gegangen war, dass schuldete er ihnen.

„Du warst immer schon besser als ich, Harry. Ich hab immer versucht mit dir Schritt zu halten, aber ich konnte nicht.", sagte Ron. Diese Worte sprudelten aus seinem Mund, obwohl es weh tat sie auszusprechen.

„Arg!", knurrte Harry genervt. „Hatten wir diesen Streit nicht schon mal… Ich kann nichts dafür, was mit mir passiert… genauso wenig für den ganzen Ruhm, den ich gar nicht will, aber bekomme…!"

„Verdammt Harry, dass mein ich doch gar nicht", schrie Ron. „das ist mir inzwischen egal…oder nicht mehr so wichtig. Ich weiß, dass du immer verdammt berühmt sein wirst, und seinen wir mal ehrlich, nach allem was du getan hast, verdienst du es auch…und ich brauche auch nicht von dir zu hören, dass du eigentlich nichts getan hast!"

„Nein, ich rede hier nicht von dir… Ich rede hier von mir", setzte Ron fort, sein Gesicht nun schmerzverzerrt und beschämend liefen ihm nun Tränen über die Wange."Es gibt nichts was ich zu unserer Gruppe beitrage…Ich bin nur eine Scheiß Platzverschwendung… Ich bin für euch nur eine Scheiß Platzverschwendung…Ihr seid ohne mich und mein verdammtes Gejammer besser dran!"

Harry lachte einmal humorlos auf. „Du denkt mir geht es besser wenn du weg bist? Du glaubt wirklich, wenn mein bester Freund…einer der beiden Personen denen ich komplett vertraue…du glaubst wirklich ich wäre ohne dich besser dran!" seine Stimme wurde mit jedem gesprochenen Wort wütender. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung..."

Ron hatte Harrys letzten Satz nicht mitbekommen, denn Harrys Worte begannen ihn zu durchdringen und er fühlte sich schlimmer als davor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Harry vertraute ihm und er hatte ihn hängenlassen… er war mehr als nur nutzlos.

„Ron!", sagte Harry fest und Ron sah ihn an. „Du hast keine Ahnung durch welche Hölle ich gegangen bin bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam…" Ron und Hermine fluchten darüber und dachten beide an den Moment als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Harry für zehn Jahre in einem Schrank gelebt hatte und fragten sich was für Foltern er noch ertragen musste. „Du warst mein ersten Freund…du magst vielleicht glauben, dass lag nur daran, weil du neben mir gesessen hast, aber das stimmt nicht. Wenn ich neben irgendjemand anderem gesessen hätte, bezweifle ich, dass ich mich mit demjenigen angefreundet hätte…sogar wenn es Hermine gewesen wäre…nimm es mir nicht Übel Hermine, aber mit dir war es anders…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine, nicht wirklich beleidigt.

„Ich habe so gut wie noch nie mit jemandem vor dir gesprochen und dennoch was es so einfach dir alles zusagen, was ich dachte, sagte Harry. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo das Gespräch hinführte, aber er machte auch keine pausen um darüber nachzudenken. „Du sagst, dass du mir nichts bedeutest….aber verdammt nochmal Ron, du hast mich erst wieder fühlen lassen wie ein echter Mensch. Dass ich nicht nur ein verdammter Held bin, den jeder unbedingt treffen muss…und ich weiß, dass du wusstest, dass ich Harry Potter war, aber du hast mich nicht so behandelt…"

„Du warst nicht so wie ich dich erwartet hatte", murmelte Ron leise. „Es war so einfach dich einfach nur als irgendeinen anderen Kerl anzusehen…"

„Weißt du wie viele Leute mich jemals so behandelt haben? Ich kann sie an einer Hand abzählen", sagte Harry. „Nun, Zwei, wenn ich ihnen erlaube einen anfänglichen Ausbruch der Erkennung zu haben", fügte er an Hermine gewannt zu. „Weißt schon, nachdem sie alle Bücher aufgezählt haben, in denen ich erwähnt wurde und so…"

„Halte die Klappe", stöhnte Hermine und hoffte so die leichte Stimmung im Raum zu halten.

„Die Zwillinge haben auch sehr cool reagiert, nachdem sie mich getroffen haben, und Neville hat es auch nicht wirklich gestört…Ich schätze ich weiß jetzt warum.", redete Harry weiter und dachte an die Anhörung vor weniger als einem halben Jahr und wie Neville eine Tragödie verstand und wie unwillkommen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit war. „Aber mehr nicht…"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht worauf du hinaus willst Harry", sagte Ron mit gesengtem Blick.

„Ich will sagen, dass du die erste Person warst, die mich so genommen hat wie ich war", sagte Harry. „Und das hat mir immer Kraft gegeben. Du hast keine Ahnung wie häufig ich an dich und Hermine gedacht haben, wenn ich drauf und dran war zu sterben…Es hat mir Kampfgeist gegeben…"

Harry brach ab. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen. Hermine nahm seinen Arm, Tränen in den Augen und umarmte ihn.

Ron sah ihnen zu und fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herz, aber es ließ nicht zu, dass dies Harrys Worte wieder zunichte machten.

„Es ist nicht nur das Ron", sagte Hermine, sie hatte Harry losgelassen, allerdings hatte Harry immer noch einen Arm auf ihrer Schulter. „Du sagst, dass du nie etwas getan hast, um zu helfen, aber das ist nicht wahr. Du glaubst vielleicht nicht, dass es von Bedeutung ist, aber du hast so viele kleine Dinge getan, die Harry und mich haben weitermachen lassen."

„Was meinst du?", sagte Ron und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Du bringst uns zum Lachen", sagte Hermine und Ron rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh Super…Jetzt bin ich der verdammte Clown in unserer Gruppe", stöhnte Ron.

„Du bringst mich dazu eine Pause einzulegen, wenn ich mich zu Tode arbeite", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß, ich beschwere mich die ganze Zeit und fauche dich an, aber ehrlich gesagt, in neun von zehn Fällen hast du Recht. Und du machst dasselbe mit Harry…ähm…natürlich nicht in dem Fall, dass er zu schwer arbeitet…Ich meine wirklich Harry, würde es dich umbringen, wenn du etwas mehr Mühe in deine Hausaufgaben stecken würdest?"

„Konzentriere dich aufs Wesentliche Hermine", sagte Harry Augen rollend.

„Richtig", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zurück zu Ron. „Du weißt immer das richtige zu sagen, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen…Ich weiß, nie was ich sagen soll…"

„Was soll das Hermine", sagte Ron. „Ich glaube du verdrehst da was."

„Nein, es ist wahr, Kumpel", stimmte Harry zu.

„Kumpel", wiederholte Ron zögernd, aber hoffnungsvoll.

„Jaah, Kumpel", lächelte Harry. „Hast du nicht zugehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

„Doch", lächelte Ron zurück.

Harrys Lächeln schwankte zu einem traurigen Ausdruck. „Um… du hast keinen Grund mehr mich zu verlassen, oder…denn das könnte ich wirklich nicht verkraften."

Ron seufzte und sah zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du dir sicher", sagte Harry, der den Blick bemerkt hatte und ihn nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. Ron hielt offensichtlich etwas zurück.

„Ich glaube ich weiß worum es geht", sagte Hermine und Ron sah sie erschrocken an. Er versuchte an ihr abzulesen, ob sie wirklich wusste was er dachte, aber ihre Augen waren unlesbar. „Ich muss eine Sache mal klar stellen, Ronald."

Jaah, sie wusste sein Geheimnis, definitiv und nun wurde sie ihn abblitzen lassen, ihm erklären, dass sie ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. „Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte er mit resignierter Stimme.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass…", fing Hermine an, drehte sich aber mit einem Lächeln zu Harry um, „Ich Harry liebe…" Rons fühlte sein Herz brechen. „…wie einen Bruder."

Harry sah sie strahlen an, es war das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Freunde ihn liebten, warum sonst würden sie sich immer wieder für ihn in Lebensgefahr bringen, wenn sie es nicht täten, aber es war eine andere Sache, dass zu hören.

Rons Kopf schoss hoch, er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen…wie ein Bruder. Sie liebte Harry, wie einen Bruder…Es gab nichts worum er sich sorgen machen musste. Nun, außer Harrys Gefühle für Hermine waren anders und er versuchte ihre Meinung zu ändern, er könnte es vermutlich schaffen, Harry war ein super Kerl. Allerdings, als er Harry ansah, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass Harry darüber gerade nachdachte. Tatsächlich, sah Harry so aus, als würde er sehr zufrieden damit sein würde, wie Hermine über ihn fühlte.

„Nun, ich liebe dich auch wie eine Schwester, Hermine", sagte Harry, er sah sie strahlen an und riss sie in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung, die er von Mrs Weasley gelernt hatte.

„Harry, du erdrückst mich", protestierte Hermine, aber sie kicherte.

Ron allerdings versuchte immer noch das gerade gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er musste sich also keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass Harry und Hermine ein paar werden könnten, Merlin sei Dank, aber dass hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn auch mochte. Aber warum hatte sie dann gesagt, dass sie Harry, wie einem Bruder liebte…wie fühlte sie über ihn?

„Mine", sagte Ron und sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er war dabei eine Frage zu stellen, die sein ganzes Leben verändern konnte.

„Ja", sagte Hermine, ihr Gesicht strahlte ein Wissen aus, dass es immer ausstrahlte, wenn sie im Unterricht war und dabei war, eine richtige Antwort auf eine sehr schwere Frage zu geben, deren Antwort keiner außer ihr wusste. Sie entwirrte sich von Harry, der ebenfalls aussah, als wusste er genau Bescheid.

„Ähm…Was fühlst du für mich?", fragte Ron und seine Stimme wurde eine Oktave höher als sonst.

„Nun…keine Brüderlichen Gefühle…so viel ist sicher", sagte Hermine und ging einen Schritt auf Ron zu, ihr Augen blinzelten vergnügt über etwas. Ron trat einen Schritt zurück, er war erschrocken, als sie so auf ihn zuging.

„Oh…ähm…gut", murmelte Ron und es war gut, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie Brüderliche Gefühle für ihn hatte.

„Ja…ist es", sagte Hermine. Sie klang so zuversichtlich, aber sie war es nicht. Sie war ein reines Nervenbündel. Sie hatte sich stark gemacht, um dies zu tun, aber sie hatte Angst, dass sie die Zeichen falsch gedeutet hatte. Als sie erneut einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, sie hörte sie das „Ich versteh schon. Du entscheidest dich für ihn!" und sie wusste, dass dies nur eines bedeuten konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass der Ron vor ihr genau so fühlte, aber sie dachte sie hätte was in seinen Augen gesehen…

„Und…Was fühlst du für mich?", Rons Worte waren so sanft, dass sie Probleme hatte, sie zu hören, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie gerade mal ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stand.

„Das", sagte Hermine bevor sie die Lücke mit einem raschen Schritt zwischen ihnen beiden schloss, auf ihre Zehenspitzen ging und ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als ihre Lippen mit seinen Kontakt machten und obwohl es nur einen Augenblick dauerte, fühlte sie ein Kribbeln in ihrem gesamten Körper bei dieser Erfahrung. Dann ging sie wieder Runter, ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen, als ob sie immer noch verarbeiten würde, was gerade geschehen war. Ein Schauer durchlief sie, als sie daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn sie falsch gelegen hätte…wenn Ron sie gar nicht mochte?

Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Nerven lagen blank als sie Rons geschocktes Gesicht sah. _Verdammt, Verdammt, verdammt…er mag mich nicht…Ich hab gerade unsere ganze Freundschaft ruiniert._

„Mine", atmete Ron aus, immer noch leicht verwirrt. „Du hast mich geküsst."

Hermines Lippe zitterte, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte…er wusste nicht, wie er sie auf die einfachste Art abblitzen lassen sollte und nun, würde dies immer zwischen ihnen stehen.

„Du hast mich geküsst!", wiederholte er, aber diesmal gaben seine Worte Ihr Hoffnung, da er lächelte.

„Hast du damit ein Problem?" Hermine wusste nicht woher diese Worte kamen, sie schienen einfach aus ihrem Mund zu kommen.

„Ganz und gar nicht", strahlte Ron, dann hob er ihr Kinn, senkte seinen Kopf und ließ ihre Lippen erneut treffen.

„Nun…das war wohl mein Stichwort", sagte Harry. „Ich wird dann mal gehen."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn beide an und sagten: „Jaah, das wäre nett."

„Denk nur dran, Ron, Hermine ist jetzt meine Schwester, also…", sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme.

„Du musst noch an deiner Großen Bruder Rede arbeiten", informierte ihn Ron.

„Großer Bruder…hallo, Harry ist jünger", sagte Hermine. „Genauso wie du, eigentlich."

„Da ist was dran, Ron, willst du wirklich mit einer älteren Frau rummachen", kicherte Harry.

„Pass bloß auf…Nur weil ich dich liebe, heißt es nicht, dass ich dir nicht in den Arsch trete" funkelte Hermine.

„Hat Hermine Granger gerade geflucht?", fragte Harry mit purer Verblüffung.

„Merlin, das ist verdammt heiß", sagte Ron, froh, dass er so etwas endlich laut aussprechen konnte.

„Wirklich?", sagte Hermine und drehte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um.

„Wirklich", sagte Ron und lehnte sich zu ihr runter, um ihren Mund zu erfassen. Sekunden später hörten sie Harry die Tür schließen.

O

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!", sagte Fred als sie alle aus dem Raum in einen gingen, der dem sehr ähnlich sah. Alle, mit Ausnahme der Weasleys, gingen in die Schlafräume. Fleur zögerte für einen Augenblick, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen, da sie nichts zu dem Gespräch hätte beisteuern können und Bill wahrscheinlich alleine mit seiner Familie sein wollte.

„Jungs", seufzte Arthur mit müder und trauriger Stimme. „Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr zu hart zu eurem Bruder seid…Ich weiß, dass was passiert ist, ist…", er pausierte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Das verdammt Bescheuertste, das man machen kann!", sagte George scharf.

Arthur seufzte. „Glaubt ihr nicht, dass Ron das schon weiß…Glaubt ihr nicht, dass er sich nicht schon selbst genug bestrafen würde für das was er getan hat…"

„Hmph" Die Zwillinge kreuzten die Arme.

„Er hat Harry und Hermine allein gelassen in einer Zeit wo sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit getötet werden könnten und du willst, dass wir ihm einfach dafür vergeben", sagte Ginny scharf.

„Jaah", sagte die Zwillinge im Chor. „Das wird verdammt nochmal nicht passieren."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ron so etwas machen würde.", sagte George.

„Hat er aber und…", fing Fred an zu sagen.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", sagte Percy scharf zu Fred, der vor ihm stand.

Fred funkelte seinen Bruder an. „Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du seine Partei ergreifst… Ich wette, du denkst, er hat das richtige getan. Du denkst Harry ist ein Verrückter, dass er nur einen Namen für sich machen will…"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Percy, und Fred erschrak, denn Percy sah anders aus, als normalerweise. Percy holte einmal tief Luft um sich zu sammeln und als er zu sprechen anfing hörte man deutlich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme. „Du hast recht. Man mag glauben, dass ich Rons Partei ergreifen würde, aber nicht weil ich denke, dass ich er das richtige getan hat, sondern weil ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man dem Stolz Oberhand lässt und Dinge dabei sagt, die man nicht zurücknehmen kann! Dad hat Recht…Ich könnt euch die Schulgefühle nicht vorstellen, die Ron gerade haben muss, und noch hat er nicht einmal was gemacht…Er hat eine Chance all seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen!", sagte Percy und atmete schwer. Ihn kümmerten die Tränen nicht, die anfingen seine Wange hinunter zu laufen.

„Percy", sagte Arthur und reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad, Ich hätte nicht…Ich…" Percy war nicht im Stande noch mehr zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, mein Sohn", sagte Arthur und zog seinen drittältesten Sohn in eine Umarmung. Percy erwiderte diese und er konnte nicht glauben, wie viel besser er sich fühlte, als ob ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen wurde.

„Ich habe so schreckliche Dinge zu dir gesagt, Vater…", fing Percy an, als er sich von seinem Vater löste.

„Das hab ich auch", sagte Arthur stirnrunzelnd. „Glaube nicht, dass du der einzige bist, der diesen Tag bereut…"

Percy nickte und drehte sich zum Rest seiner Familie um.

Sie alle sahen ihn unbehaglich an, nicht wissend, wie sie reagieren sollten. Er hatte sich entschuldigt und ihr Vater hatte diese akzeptiert, also sollten sie es auch. Molly hatte diese in der Tat schon akzeptiert und sie rauscht nach vorne, und schloss ihn in ihre berüchtigte knochenbrechende Umarmung, aus der sie ihn nicht so schnell losließ.

Percy räusperte sich und setzte dann seine Verteidigung für Ron fort. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es bemerkt habt, aber Ron hat immer versucht, sich mit dem Rest von uns zu messen…und das ist eine Menge zu verarbeiten. Ich hatte schon eine Menge zu verarbeiten und ich hab nur zwei ältere Brüder. Dann befreundet er sich mit der berühmtesten Person überhaupt und der schlausten Hexe an der Schule und das wird seinem Selbstvertrauen ganz bestimmt nicht geholfen hatte…"

„Ich versteh nicht ganz worauf du hinaus willst", sagte Fred. „Was hat das damit zu tun, dass Ron gegangen ist…?"

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Das hat ganz bestimmt seine Entscheidung beeinflusst."

„Ron glaubt auch, dass etwas zwischen Harry und Hermine läuft", fügte Molly hinzu, sie hatte es schon einmal gesehen, die Art wie Ron die Stirn runzelte, wenn die anderen beiden redeten. Sie hatte es auch in den Worten gehört, die Ron Hermine zugeworfen hatte, als er gegangen war.

„Wirklich", sagte Charlie verwundert. „Ich dachte Hermine mag Ron…"  
>„Nun, ja!", sagte Fred augenrollend. „Warum glaubst du machen wir wohl die ganzen Witze über die beiden…?"<p>

„Und warum haben wir wohl aufgehört sie Mine zu nennen…Weil sie es offensichtlich nur mag, wenn Ronnielein sie so nennt", kicherte George.

„Er ist also wieder Ronnielein", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich nehm an", seufzte George. „Ich hab langsam verstanden was alle sagen…obwohl ich immer noch sehr enttäuscht bin, dass er einfach so gegangen ist."

„Und es heißt nicht, dass ich nicht wütend werde, wenn es morgen im Buch erwähnt wird", fügte Fred hinzu. „Merlin, dass nächste Kapitel wird schwer zu ertragen sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Das ganze Buch ist schwer zu ertragen", stöhnte Molly.

„Kommt…wir sollten wirklich etwas schlafen gehen", sagte Arthur zu seiner Familie und sie alle nickten nachdenklich.

O

„Verdammt", sagte Sirius und schritt durch den Raum, den er sich mit Remus teilte. „Wie kann er Harry einfach so verlassen…kapiert er nicht, dass Harry ihn braucht…?"

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher", sagte Remus sanft.

„Verdammt, Remus, warum bist du nicht wütend?", sagte Sirius scharf.

„Weil es nicht in meiner Stellung liegt, wütend zu sein", sagte Remus. „Sirius, sie sind beste Freund…"  
>„Das macht es nur…", wollte Sirius unterbrechen.<p>

„Und sogar beste Freunde streiten sich mal", fuhr Remus fort. „Ich kann mich noch an ein paar Momente erinnern, wo du und James ein paar heftige Streite hattet."

„Das ist anders…Ich hätte James nie im Stich gelassen…!", schrie Sirius.

„Das hab ich auch nicht sagen wollen, Sirius", sagte Remus. „Aber Ron ist nicht du und Harry ist nicht James…und wir wären wahrscheinlich schon längst gestorben, wenn wir das durchgemacht hätten, wie die drei."

Sirius schwieg.

„Und es nicht so, dass es jemals einen guten Zeitpunkt für einen Streit gab", fuhr Remus nachdenklich fort. „Harry hatte ein sehr schwieriges Leben…"  
>„Remus", seufzte Sirius und verwarf kurz den Gedanken von Rons Verschwinden. „Du wusstest von dem Basilisken ebenfalls nicht, oder?"<p>

„Nein", sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hatte ein viel schwierigeres Leben, als ich es je für ihn gewollt hätte…Und sein Leben bei den Dursleys…"

„Ich hätte diese Verdammte Ratte nicht verfolgen sollen", sagte Sirius mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hätte mich um Harry kümmern sollen…"

„Auch wenn du ihn nicht gejagt hättest, das Ministerium hätte immer noch gedacht, dass du James Geheimniswahrer warst…dass du ihn verraten hast", sagte Remus schwer.

„Jaah", sagte Sirius bitter. „Ich…"

„Ich bin derjenige der mehr hätte tun müssen", sagte Remus wütend über sich selbst. „Ich hätte mich nach ihm erkundigen müssen… Ich hätte…"

„Nicht, Remus" Sirius legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir haben schon genug gelitten."

„Wohl wahr", sagte Remus, da Sirius zwölf Jahre mit den Dementoren in Askaban verbracht hatte und er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht hatte zu glauben, dass die Leute, die ihm wichtig waren, entweder tot waren oder Verräter waren.

„Wir haben alle gelitten, auch Harry, wir müssen jetzt um so mehr zusammenhalten und darauf aufpassen, dass uns nicht noch mehr passiert", sagte Sirius und in seinen Augen war eine Spur von Vergnügen zu sehen. „Und dass schließt auch meinen jüngsten Cousin mit ein."  
>„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Draco hier betroffen ist", sagte Remus.<p>

„Ich hab über dich und Tonks geredet", schmollte Sirius.

„Jaah", kicherte Remus. „Ich glaube das schließt uns mit ein…"

„Und vielleicht ein Kleiner in der Zukunft.", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Vielleicht", sagte Remus, immer noch ein wenig zögerlich über die ganze Sache, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Sohn ihm geschrieben hatte, ließ in auflachend. Es war mehr als er sich je erträumen konnte und nun wollte er es umso mehr. Eine eigene Familie, einen Sohn den er erziehen und lehren konnte.  
>„Tonks ist das perfekte Mädchen für dich", sagte Sirius, der sich dachte worüber Remus nachdachte. „Sie lässt dich mit deinen ganzen Depressionen nicht davonkommen… Sie hat eine gute Persönlichkeit, eine Eigenschaft die ich dachte dich nicht interessieren würde, solange du ein kluges Mädchen findest…was sie übrigens ist…"<br>„Ja, danke Sirius, das weiß ich alles" Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich dachte nur es würde helfen", sagte Sirus achselzuckend, und nicht lange später, gingen beide Rumtreiber ins Bett.

O

„Ron…ähm…Wie sind wir auf dem Sofa gelandet?", fragte Hermine. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es her war seid Harry gegangen war, aber sie wusste, dass sie auf dem Sofa und auf Rons Brust lag.

„Ähm…ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Ron und kicherte. „Aber ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

„Hm...", brummte Hermine zufrieden. „das ist schön."

„Ähm…also Hermine…Ich hab mich gefragt, was das bedeutet", sagte Ron und Hermine bewegte sich leicht, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Ohren rot angelaufen waren, als er weiter redete. „Ich meine…bist du jetzt meine feste Freundin…?"  
>„Nun, besser wäre es, denn ich laufe nicht so einfach so herum und küsse jeden Jungen, oder?", sagte Hermine amüsiert.<p>

„Nein", kicherte Ron, allerdings brachte dies auch noch eine weitere Frage in ihm auf, die er sie schon immer fragen wollte, aber es zugleich auch gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Ja, Ron, Ich habe Viktor geküsst", sagte Hermine und Ron stöhnte, nein, er wollte diese Antwort zu der Frage, die er gar nicht gestellt hatte, definitiv nicht wissen. „Aber es wir nicht wie jetzt…das könnte es nie, denn du warst es immer den ich mochte."

„Du mochtest mich schon damals?", sagte Ron und Hermine nickte. „Warum bist du dann mit diesem Mistkerl zum Ball gegangen…"

„Nenn ihn nicht so, dass ist er wirklich nicht…", fing Hermine an.

„Hermine, für mich wird er das immer bleiben, ich kann nichts dafür", sagte Ron.

„Das ist schade.", seufzte Hermine. „Ich bin mit ihm gegangen, weil ich nie gedacht habe, dass du mich fragst…Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich magst."

„Ich hab dich schon immer gemocht, Mine", sagte Ron lächelnd und Hermine lächelte zurück. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, denn lehnte sie sich an seine Brust. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lächelte, als er mit ihrem Haar spielte…

…

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Das erste Kapitel, das reine Übersetzung ist und keine originalen JK Buchinhalt in sich hat. Wie hat es euch so als Zwischenkapitel gefallen?

Freue mich immer über Reviews hab mir auch vorgenommen, sie ab jetzt immer hier auf der Seite zu beantworten.

JJ


	17. Godrics Hollow

Hey Ich hab es endlich geschafft. Sorry das es mal wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich war voll mit Unibewerbungen im Gange. Ich hoffe, dass ich es noch schaffe ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben bevor ich im Oktober mit der Uni anfange, aber versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts. Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Viel Spaß erst mal mit diesem Kapitel.

...

Godric's Hollow

„Wach auf", sagte eine entfernte Stimmung, aber wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Er hatte einen schönen Traum und er fühlte sich so merkwürdig wohl und unwohl zur selben Zeit. „Komm schon wach auf!"

„Noch ein paar Minuten, Harry", grummelte Ron, aber er wusste, dass es zu spät war, er wusste schon, wer ihn aufwecken wollte.

„Harry?", sagte eine andere Stimme, eine sehr viel weiblichere Stimme, die nicht hier sein sollte.

Rons Augen öffneten sich, er sah sich u und versuchte herauszufinden wo er war. Dann sah er runter und seine Augen trafen die von Hermine. Er war eingeschlafen, auf dem Sofa, mit Hermine…seiner festen Freundin! Hermine lächelte für eine Sekunde, dann sprach Harry wieder.

„Sitzt hier nicht einfach so rum, wer weiß was passiert, wenn die anderen aufwachen", stöhnte Harry. „Möchtest du wirklich, dass deine Mum dich so findet?"

Ron saß kerzengerade, dass wollte er definitiv nicht…auch seine Brüder oder Schwester wären ihm nicht so lieb, ebenso wenig, wie Malfoy, Snape oder McGonagall…Nein, so wollte er definitiv nicht gefunden werden.

„Ich denke wir sollten was frühstücken", sagte Hermine und gähnte.

„Danke fürs aufwecken, Kumpel", sagte Ron zu Harry.

„Kein Problem…doch ich muss zugeben, es hatte einen gewissen Reiz euch so zu lassen", kicherte Harry, erst dann bemerkte sie, dass Remus und Tonks in der Küche waren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Tonks mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Arg", stöhnte Ron, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, seine Ohren wurden Rot.

„Keine Sorge, Ron", kicherte Remus. „Ich glaube wir waren die einzigen, die euch gesehen haben…"

„Und wir werden dich nicht necken…nicht allzu sehr", lachte Tonks.

„Mit einer Reaktion wie dieser, könnte ich glatt glauben, du würdest dich für mich schämen", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ron mochte vielleicht glauben, dass sie verletzt war, wenn da nicht das Funkeln in ihren Augen wäre.

„Ich weiß nur, dass meine Brüder mir das Leben schwer machen würden, wenn sie es herausfinden…", sagte Ron achselzuckend, obwohl es ihn nicht so sehr aufregt, wie er es vorgab. Es gab nichts, was ihm die Laune verderben konnte…nichts, bis sie das widerliche Buch wieder anfangen würden zu lesen und darüber zu hören, wie er seine Freunde verletzt hatte. Er seufzte, wirklich froh, dass Hermine ihn letzte Nacht geküsst hatte, es würde die Dinge einfacher Machen, wenn sie ihn unterstützte.

„Hey Ron", sagte Fred und schlug ihm hart auf den Arm. „Das ist dafür, dass du ein Mistkerl bist."

„Und ich schlag dich dann, wenn du gar nicht damit rechnest", sagte George und war erstaunt, dass sie so mit ihm redeten. Er hat die kalte Schulter von ihnen erwartet.

„Was…?", sagte Ron.

„Dafür musst du Percy danken", sagte Bill, der in den Raum kam, gefolgt von Fleur.

„Percy?", fragte Ron mehr verwirrt denn je zuvor.

„Jaah, er hat sich echt für dich eingesetzt", sagte Bill. „Und er hat sich bei Dad entschuldigt."

„Wirklich?" Ron war erstaunt.

„Jaah", sagte Bill und ging weiter.

Der Rest des Frühstücks war eine merkwürdige Erfahrung für Ron. Als Percy kam, bemerkte er sofort, dass es wesentlich besser zwischen ihm und seiner Familie lief, obwohl es nicht ganz so gut war, wie vor dem Streit. Ron bekam merkwürdige Blicke von seiner Familie, obwohl keiner so schlimm war, wie er erwartet hat. Allerdings konnte er sehen, dass Ginny sehr wütend auf ihn war, aber er verstand es. Hermine war seine beste Freundin, und er hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber er wusste, dass Harry ihr wichtig war, so wie sie ihm wichtig war.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr erlauben, ihn anschreien, so schlimm es auch werden würde, aber es wäre besser, als dass sie ihren Ärger anstaute, allerdings sagte er nichts. Es gab keine Zeit, denn der Raum, in dem sie gestern saßen, füllte sich, alle setzten sich auf die Sofas.

„Wer hat noch nicht gelesen?", fragte Sirius.

„Harry, Mr. Weasley, Malfoy und Professor Snape", antwortete Hermine und beide, Severus und Draco machten ein Gesicht, als wollten sie dieses Buch lieber nicht lesen.

„Ich muss jetzt nicht unbedingt lesen", sagte Harry, wohlwissend, was sein Buch-Selbst gerade fühlen musste und das er es nicht hören musste, indem er es laut aussprach.

„Nun, dass bedeutet dann wohl, dass ich der einzige bin, der im Moment freiwillig lesen möchte", sagte Arthur und nahm das Buch.

**Godric's Hollow**

**Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte, dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was geschehen war. Dann hoffte er wie ein Kind, alles wäre ein Traum gewesen, Ron wäre noch da und nie fortgegangen.**

Ron war schon jetzt beim Grimassen schneiden und sie hatten gerade mal zwei Sätze gelesen. Er kam nicht drum herum den enttäuschten Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters zu hören.

**Doch wenn er nur den Kopf auf dem Kissen drehte, konnte er Rons verlassene Schlafstelle sehen. Es war, als ob sie seinen Blick auf sich ziehen würde wie eine Leiche.**

Harry zitterte und dachte an den letzten toten Körper den er gesehen hatte…und dann musste er an Mollys Irrwicht denken, an die toten Körper die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesehen hatte.

**Harry sprang von seinem Bett hinunter und vermied es, zu dem von Ron zu schauen. Hermine, die sich bereits in der Küche zu schaffen machte, wünschte Harry nicht guten Morgen, sondern wandte rasch das Gesicht ab, als er vorbeiging.**

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Hermine zu Harry.

„Musst du nicht", antwortete ihr Harry, er konnte verstehen wie verletzt sie im Moment sein musste.

**Er ist weg sagte sich Harry. Er ist weg. Während er sich wusch und anzog, musste er das denken, immer wieder, als würde der Schock darüber durch die Wiederholung abgeschwächt. Er ist weg und er kommt nicht zurück. Und das war die schlichte Wahrheit, wie Harry wusste, denn ihre Schutzzauber würden es Ron unmöglich machen, sie wiederzufinden, sobald sie ihren jetzigen Aufenthaltsort verlassen hatten.**

So sinnlos es auch sein mochte, irgendwie hoffte Ron, dass er zu ihnen zurück kehren würde, bevor sie den Ort wechselten, denn einen anderen Weg zurück kannte er nicht.

**Er und Hermine frühstückten schweigend. Hermines Augen waren verschwollen und rot; sie sah aus, als ob sie nicht geschlafen hätte.**

„Hm…", seufzte Hermine, wohlwissend, dass sie diese Nacht wohl nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie war wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben und hätte drauf gewartet, dass Ron zurück kommt. Ron nahm ihre Hand und die lehnte sich an ihn.

**Während sie ihre Sachen packten, trödelte Hermine. Harry wusste, warum sie ihre Zeit am Flussufer in die Länge ziehen wollte; mehrmals sah er sie erwartungsvoll aufblicken, und er war sicher, dass sie sich eingeredet hatte, im prasselnden Regen Schritte gehört zu haben, doch keine rothaarige Gestalt tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf. Harry folgte jedes Mal ihrem Blick (denn unwillkürlich hoffte er selbst ein wenig), und wenn er sich umwandte und nichts als vom Regen gepeitschte Bäume sah, packte ihn erneut ein Anflug von Wut.**

Seine Geschwister und Sirus drehten sich zu ihm an und funkelten böse. Wusste er nicht, wie sehr er sie verletzte, als er sie so verließ.

**Er hörte Ron dann sagen: »Wir dachten, du wüsstest, was du tust!«, und fing mit einem festen Knoten im Bauch wieder an zu packen.**

„Sorry", murmelte Ron.

Harry seufzte und kratze sich an der Nase. „Es wird schon schwer genug, dass hier alles zu lesen… du musst dich nicht auch noch für alles entschuldigen."

„Fein", seufzte Ron. Er wusste, dass es ihn nicht davon abhielt sich zu entschuldigen, aber Harry glaubte es anscheinend auch nicht.

**Der trübe Fluss neben ihnen schwoll rasch an und würde bald ihr Ufer überschwemmen. Sie waren eine gute Stunde länger an ihrem Lagerplatz geblieben, als sie es sonst für gewöhnlich taten. Hermine packte die Perlentasche drei Mal völlig neu und fand dann offenbar keine Gründe mehr, ihre Abreise noch länger zu verzögern: Sie und Harry nahmen sich bei der Hand, disapparierten und tauchten auf einem windzerzausten, mit Heidekraut bewachsenen Hang wieder auf.**

Alle zuckten…das wars. Nun kann Ron sie nicht mehr finden und somit auch nicht zurückkommen. Ron war in seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken, seine Gedanken schweiften zu einer Zukunft, die er hoffte nie eintreten würde. Er versuchte sich den Buch-Ron vorzustellen, wie er Harry und Hermine nach dem Krieg wieder sehen würde und versuchen würde sich zu entschuldigen…er war sich sicher, dass sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise annehmen würden, aber ihre Freundschaft würde nie mehr so sein wie früher.

„Es ist okay, Ron", flüsterte Hermine in sein Ohr und drückte seine Hand unterstützend. „Es wird nicht passieren, also mach dir keine Sorgen"

„Ich weiß", sagte Ron „Es ist nur…alles…nicht wird für sie sein wie früher…uns…in diesem Buch."

Hermine wusste was Ron versuchte zu sagen. Konnte sie Ron jemals verzeihen für das, was er getan hat…? Sie wusste, dass es schwerer werden würden, so länger er weg sein würde, aber auch wusste sie, dass es nichts gab was ihre Gefühle für ihn ändern könnte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten weiterlesen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Ton, der ihm eine Menge merkwürdiger Blicke einbrachte. Offensichtlich wusste er etwas, was der Rest nicht wusste. (Obwohl das nicht viel sagte, denn er wusste immer viele Sachen, die der Rest nicht wissen konnte.)

**Sobald sie angekommen waren, ließ Hermine Harrys Hand los und ging von ihm weg zu einem großen Felsen, wo sie sich, das Gesicht auf den Knien, hinsetzte und sich heftig schüttelte – vor lauter Schluchzen, wie Harry wusste. Er beobachtete sie und meinte hingehen und sie trösten zu müssen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.**

**Alles in ihm fühlte sich kalt und verkrampft an: Er sah wieder Rons verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Harry schritt in einem großen Kreis durch das Heidekraut um die aufgelöste Hermine herum und richtete die Zauber ein, die sie sonst immer zu ihrem Schutz ausführte.**

„Gut", sagte Molly mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie hasste die Trennung des Trios, aber sie war froh, dass Harry und Hermine sicher waren. Sie fing an sich um Rons Sicherheit Sorgen zu machen, sich wundernd wo er im Moment war.

**In den nächsten Tagen sprachen sie kein einziges Wort über Ron. Harry war fest entschlossen, seinen Namen nie wieder zu erwähnen, und Hermine schien zu wissen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, ihm das Thema aufzudrängen,**

„Ich kann wahrscheinlich gar nicht über ihn reden", murmelte Hermine und seufzte als sie Ron neben sich fluchen spürte.

**obwohl er sie manchmal nachts, wenn sie dachte, er würde schlafen, weinen hörte.**

Ron drückte Hermines Hand erneut und sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Natürlich würde sie über Rons Verschwinden weinen. Sie würde verzweifelt ohne ihn sein. Sie würde sich Sorgen um ihn machen, ob er sicher war oder nicht. Sie würde wütend sein, dafür dass er einfach so gegangen war. Sie würde…sie würde eine Million unterschiedlicher Sachen fühlen, nun da er weg war.

**Unterdessen nahm Harry immer wieder die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und betrachtete sie im Licht des Zauberstabs. Er wartete darauf, dass der Punkt mit Rons Namen wieder in den Gängen von Hogwarts auftauchen würde, zum Beweis dafür, dass er, geschützt durch seinen Status als Reinblüter, in das behagliche Schloss zurückgekehrt war.**

„Der Weasel kann nicht einfach zurück nach Hogwarts, Potty.", sagte Draco und sah Ron kalt an, dass letzte Kapitel hatte seine Ansicht auf Ron gesenkt. „Es würde seine Familie in Gefahr bringen, wenn er sich so plötzlich von der Griselkrätze erholt hätte, eine Krankheit, die nicht heilbar ist, und nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt wäre. Obwohl, es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn es ihn nicht gekümmert hätte und er trotzdem gegangen wäre."

Ron funkelte Draco böse an, der sich gelangweilt weg drehte.

**Doch Ron tauchte nicht auf der Karte auf, und nach einer Weile ertappte sich Harry dabei, wie er sie nur noch hervorholte, um auf Ginnys Namen im Mädchenschlafsaal zu starren, so intensiv, dass er sich fragte, ob es sie in ihrem Schlaf stören würde und ob sie wohl merkte, dass er an sie dachte und ihr alles Gute wünschte.**

„Aw…ist das nicht süß", sagte George und kicherte wie der Rest der Weasley Jungen (sogar Ron) und Sirius.

„Oder gruselig", fügte Fred hinzu. „Er versucht in den Mädchenschlafsaal zusehen."

„Komm schon…ersieht sich nur einen Punkt an…", sagte Sirius und alle lachten.

„Klappe", grummelte Harry und Ginny versuchte vergebens nicht so zufrieden aus zusehen.

**Bei Tag überlegten sie, wo Gryffindors Schwert stecken könnte, doch je länger sie über die Orte redeten, an denen Dumbledore es verborgen haben könnte, desto verzweifelter und wahnwitziger gerieten sie ins Spekulieren.**

**Und wenn Harry sich auch noch so sehr den Kopf zerbrach, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Dumbledore jemals einen Ort erwähnt hätte, wo er vielleicht etwas verstecken würde.**

„Wirst du auch nie", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich würde es jemandem anvertrauen es dir zu bringen."

„Nun, ist doch schön zu wissen, dass ich meine Zeit verschwende.", sagte Harry.

**Zeitweise wusste er nicht, auf wen er wütender war, auf Ron oder auf Dumbledore**

„Ron…nimm Ron! Er ist das Riesen Arschloch im Moment"; sagte Fred.

„Fred! Sprache", rügte Molly.

**Wir dachten, du wüsstest, was du tust... wir dachten, Dumbledore hätte dir gesagt, was du tun sollst ... wir dachten, du hättest einen echten Plan! **

„Tut mir leid", seufzte Ron.

„Mir auch", seufzte Dumbledore. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich mir um ein paar Sachen kümmer müssen, die du wissen solltest…"

„Ich bin mir sicher sie haben mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss", sagte Harry. „Ich fühl mich einfach nur extra Pessimistisch im Moment."

„Weil dein bester Freund ein Idiot ist", grummelte Ron.

„Ich bin kein Idiot", sagte Hermine spielerisch und Ron lächelte augenrollend.

Diese Reaktion und die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter lehnte ohne zu erröten, wurde von Rons Familie ganz genau beäugt. Vor allem Molly hielt ein Auge auf die beiden.

**Er konnte es vor sich selbst nicht verbergen: Ron hatte Recht gehabt.**

**Dumbledore hatte ihm so gut wie nichts hinterlassen.**

„Ich glaube Ron wollte einfach nur verletzen", sagte Charlie verärgert. „Er hat nichts über Dumbledore gesagt."

„Aber ich hätte realisieren sollen, dass es nicht Harrys Schuld ist", seufzte Ron.

**Sie hatten einen Horkrux entdeckt, aber sie hatten nicht die Mittel, ihn zu zerstören: Die anderen waren genauso unerreichbar, wie sie es schon immer gewesen waren. Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Ihm wurde jetzt schwindlig, wenn er daran dachte, wie vermessen es von ihm gewesen war, das Angebot seiner Freunde anzunehmen, ihn auf dieser mäandernden, sinnlosen Reise zu begleiten. Er wusste nichts, er hatte keine Ideen, und er wartete ständig gequält auf erste Anzeichen dafür, dass ihm auch Hermine bald sagen würde, dass sie genug hätte, dass sie gehen würde.**

„Wird nicht passieren", sagte Hermine fest ohne jeden Zweifel in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry und er wusste es, aber er konnte verstehen warum sein Buch-Ich so daran zweifelte…er würde noch einen geliebten Menschen verlieren, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass derjenige ihn im Stich lassen würde.

**Viele Abende verbrachten sie fast wortlos, und Hermine gewöhnte es sich an, das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus hervorzuholen und es auf einen Stuhl zu stellen, als ob er einen Teil des klaffenden Loches füllen könnte, das durch Rons Weggang entstanden war.**

„Arg, als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug ist, dass du verschwunden bist, jetzt bist du auch noch Schuld, dass sie mit diesem aufgeblasenen Mistkerl reden müssen", sagte Sirius mit hänselnder Stimme.

**Obwohl Phineas Nigellus zuvor erklärt hatte, er würde sie nie wieder besuchen kommen, schien er sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen zu wollen, mehr über Harrys Pläne herauszufinden, und willigte alle paar Tage ein, mit verbundenen Augen zu erscheinen. Harry war sogar froh, ihn zu sehen, denn dann hatten sie Gesellschaft, wenn auch hämische und stichelnde.**

„Ha…und bevor du dich versiehst, Harry, willst du auch noch Snape da haben", sagte Fred.

„Nicht in einer Million Jahren", sagte Harry und zog eine Grimasse. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl bei der Tatsache, dass Snape gerade im Raum war.

**Begeistert nahmen sie jede Nachricht über Hogwarts auf, obwohl Phineas Nigellus nicht der beste Informant war. Er vergötterte Snape, den ersten Direktor aus Slytherin, seit er selbst die Schule geleitet hatte, und sie mussten sich hüten, Snape zu kritisieren oder unverschämte Fragen über ihn zu stellen, denn dann verschwand Phineas Nigellus sofort aus seinem Gemälde.**

„Und ich dachte, dass er nicht noch nerviger werden könnte", grummelte Sirius spielerisch. „Verehrt Snape doch tatsächlich."

**Allerdings ließ er den einen oder anderen Brocken fallen. Snape schien einem fortwährenden Kleinkrieg ausgesetzt zu sein, den ein harter Kern der Schüler führte.**

Severus stöhnte, genau das was er brauchte…Schüler, die gegen ihn rebellierten, ohne schlau genug zu sein, um zu realisieren, dass er sie zu beschützen versuchte. Natürlich, wenn sie so schlau gewesen wären, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich von Voldemort getötet worden…vielleicht war das ja eine gute Sache.

**Ginny war es verboten worden, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.**

**Snape hatte Umbridges alte Anordnung wieder in Kraft gesetzt, wonach Zusammenkünfte von drei oder mehr Schülern untersagt waren, wie auch jede inoffizielle Schülerorganisation.**

**Aus alldem schloss Harry, dass Ginny und mit ihr wohl auch Neville und Luna sich alle Mühe gegeben hatten, Dumbledores Armee am Leben zu erhalten.**

„GINEVRA!", schrie Molly.

„Das haben wir doch schon alles durchgekaut, Mum, Ich werde nicht einfach rumsitzen und zulassen, dass so schlimme Dinge in Hogwarts passieren!", sagte Ginny scharf. „Das ist nicht die Tochter, die du erzogen hast!"

Molly funkelte Ginny an, bevor sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte und sie nun kurz davor war zu weinen. Arthur legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du sicher bist, ich das zu viel verlangt?", fragte Molly leise.

„Leider, ja", seufzte Ginny. „sicher sind diese Zeiten nicht."

Molly zitterte und fing dann tatsächlich an zu weinen und Arthur brauchte mehrere Minuten um sie zu beruhigen, bevor sie weiterlesen konnten.

**Angesichts dieser spärlichen Neuigkeiten verspürte Harry so heftig das Bedürfnis, Ginny zu sehen, dass es sich anfühlte wie Magenkrämpfe;**

„Ich bin also wirklich Schuld an deinen Bauchbeschwerden", seufzte Ginny in einem Versuch die Stimmung zu heben.

Der Versuch misslang zwar, aber Harry gab ihr ein schwaches Lächeln.

**doch dann musste er auch wieder an Ron denken, und an Dumbledore, und an Hogwarts selbst, das er fast so sehr vermisste wie seine Exfreundin.**

„Ich bin froh, dass ich in deiner Rangfolge höher als deine Schule stehe", grummelte Ginny spielerisch.

„Wow, du musst mir wirklich wichtig sein!", sagte Harry mit geschockter Stimme. „Es gibt nichts Besseres als Hogwarts."

„Idiot", sagte Ginny augenrollend.

**Als Phineas Nigellus von Snapes energischem Durchgreifen erzählte, stellte sich Harry in einem kurzen wahnhaften Moment tatsächlich vor, er würde einfach zur Schule zurückgehen und mithelfen, Snapes Regime zu untergraben:**

„Oh ja, das wäre brillant", schnaubte Draco. „du wärst festgenommen worden, bevor du überhaupt einen Fuß in das Schloss gesetzt hättest."

„Deshalb hab ich auch „in einem kurzen wahnhaften Moment" gesagt…Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist.", sagte Harry.

**Mit Essen versorgt zu werden und in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen und andere Leute zu haben, die sich um alles kümmerten, erschien ihm in einem solchen Moment wie die herrlichste Sache der Welt. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er der Unerwünschte Nummer eins war, dass ein Kopfgeld von zehntausend Galleonen auf ihn ausgesetzt war und dass es inzwischen genauso gefährlich war, in Hogwarts aufzutauchen wie im Zaubereiministerium.**

**Phineas Nigellus machte das sogar noch unabsichtlich deutlich, indem er Fangfragen über Harrys und Hermines Aufenthaltsort einfließen ließ.**

**Hermine schob ihn dann jedes Mal in die Perlentasche zurück, und immer wenn sie ihn so unsanft verabschiedet hatten, weigerte er sich ein paar Tage lang, wiederaufzutauchen.**

Sirius kicherte über die Wut seines groß-Onkels nach so einer Art des Abschiedes.

**Es wurde kälter und kälter. Sie wagten es nicht, sich zu lange in einer Gegend aufzuhalten, und blieben daher auch nicht im Süden Englands, wo sie höchstens einen strengen Bodenfrost zu befürchten hatten, sondern vagabundierten weiter kreuz und quer durch das Land, harrten auf einem Berghang aus, wo Schneeregen auf ihr Zelt trommelte, trotzten einer weitläufigen flachen Marsch, wo ihr Zelt mit eisigem Wasser überflutet wurde, und lagerten auf einer kleinen Insel inmitten eines schottischen Hochlandsees, wo das Zelt über Nacht halb von Schnee begraben wurde.**

**Sie hatten schon gelegentlich Weihnachtsbäume**

„Es ist schon Weihnachtszeit…Ihr seid schon für mehr als vier Monate unter euch allein", stöhnte Molly. „Und drei dieser Art in einem Zelt…"

**in Wohnzimmerfenstern funkeln sehen, als sich Harry eines Abends dazu entschloss, noch einmal die offenbar letzte unerkundete Möglichkeit vorzuschlagen, die ihnen blieb. Sie hatten gerade ein ungewöhnlich gutes Mahl beendet: Hermine war unter dem Tarnumhang in einem Supermarkt gewesen (wobei sie beim Hinausgehen das Geld gewissenhaft in eine offene Kasse gelegt hatte),**

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das immer noch als Stehlen bezeichnet wird", informierte Fred sie.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er recht hatte oder nicht…denn die Idee des Stehlens war definitiv kein Gedanke den sie mochte.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe", funkelte Ron seinen Bruder an.

Grinsend öffnete Fred seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch stoppte dann. Er fühlte sich gerade nicht danach seinen Bruder zu hänseln…nicht wenn er sauer auf ihn war. Ron hatte Freds Andeutung verstanden und senkte den Kopf.

**und Harry dachte, dass sie mit dem Bauch voller Spaghetti bolognese und Dosenbirnen zugänglicher sein würde als üblich.**

„Sicher, dass du da nicht an deinen besten Freund denkst", fragte George.

„Ja", sagte Harry augenrollend. „Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie beschissen jemand…irgendjemand…sein kann, wenn er kein gutes Essen in Wochen bekommen hat."

Molly, die gerade dabei gewesen war, sich zu beruhigen, fing erneut an zu weinen, wohlwissend, dass Harry Erfahrungen hatte, wenn es darum ging nicht genügend Essen zu bekommen…zu verhungern.

**Zudem hatte er in weiser Voraussicht vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich ein paar Stunden lang vom Horkruxtragen erholten, der jetzt neben ihm über dem Fußende des Bettes hing.**

„Warum kannst du deine weise Voraussicht nicht immer haben, wenn ihr zusammen im Zelt seid?", fragte Severus, aber natürlich hatte Harry keine Antwort darauf. „Es hätte euch eine Menge Ärger erspart." Und er sah Ron direkt in die Augen.

**»Hermine?«**

**»Hm?« Sie hatte es sich mit den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden in einem der ausgebeulten Sessel gemütlich gemacht.**

„Da musst du dich schon besser Bemerkbar machen, als so. Keine Chance dass sie dich gehört hat, wenn sie ein Buch liest.", sagte Ron und Hermine entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm, um ihn anzufunkeln. „Komm schon, du weißt, dass ich recht habe."

„Hmph", schnaubte Hermine und zog eine Grimasse, während Ron sie schief angrinste und sie konnte nicht anders als zurück lächeln.

**Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie viel sie noch aus diesem Buch herausholen wollte, das schließlich nicht sehr umfangreich war; doch offensichtlich war sie nach wie vor dabei, etwas darin zu entziffern, denn Zaubermanns Silbentabelle lag aufgeschlagen auf der Armlehne ihres Sessels.**

**Harry räusperte sich. Er fühlte sich genauso wie damals vor einigen Jahren, als er Professor McGonagall gefragt hatte, ob er nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfe, obwohl er die Dursleys nicht hatte überreden können, die Einverständniserklärung für ihn zu unterschreiben.**

„Und was soll das bitte bedeuten?", sagte Hermine und sah Harry scharf an.

„Wahrscheinlich nur, dass ich dich etwas fragen werde, wovon ich schon weiß, dass du nein sagen wirst", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Nach dem Titel des Kapitels zu Urteilen geht es wahrscheinlich um das Haus meiner Eltern."

„So sehen sie mich also Mr. Potter, als jemanden der nein zu ihnen sagt", sagte McGonagall.

„Ähm…", sagte Harry. „Nicht immer…nur, ähm…wenn sie den Regeln folgen."

**»Hermine, ich hab nachgedacht, und -«**

**»Harry, könntest du mir mal kurz helfen?« Offenbar hatte sie ihm nicht zugehört.**

Ein paar Leute kicherten, als Harry anfing zu schmollen.

**Sie beugte sich vor und hielt ihm die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden hin.**

**»Schau dir dieses Symbol an«, sagte sie und deutete oben auf eine Seite.**

**Über dem, was Harry als den Titel der Geschichte ansah (da er keine Runen lesen konnte, war er nicht sicher), war etwas wie ein dreieckiges Auge abgebildet, durch dessen Pupille sich eine senkrechte Linie zog.**

Dumbledores Mund zitterte, wohlwissend dass Hermine den Hinweis den er für sie hinterlassen hatte gefunden hatte. Doch als er daran dachte, was folgen würde…sicher würden sie mehr über seine Vergangenheit herausfinden, und das ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

**»Ich hab nie Alte Runen gehabt, Hermine.«**

„Das würde auch nicht helfen, ich hab keine Ahnung was das Zeichen bedeutet, aber es ist keine Rune", sagte Bill.

**»Das weiß ich, aber es ist keine Rune, und es ist auch nicht in der Silbentabelle. Ich hab die ganze Zeit gedacht, es ist ein Bild von einem Auge, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist! Es wurde mit Tinte reingezeichnet, schau mal, jemand hat es hier draufgemalt, es gehört eigentlich gar nicht zum Buch. Denk nach, hast du das schon mal gesehen?«**

**»Nein ... nein, Moment mal.« Harry schaute genauer hin. »Ist das nicht das gleiche Symbol, das auch Lunas Dad um den Hals hängen hatte?«**

**»Nun, das hab ich auch gedacht!«**

**»Dann ist es Grindelwalds Zeichen.«**

Dumbledore zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es was mit ihm zu tun hat", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Ich meine, es war in das Buch reingeschrieben worden, also war es vermutlich Dumbledore selber und das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er dir das Buch hinterlassen hat. Es erscheint mir nicht logisch, dass es mit einem dunklen Magier zu tun hat, der schon längst vernichtet wurde."

**Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.**

**»Was?«**

**»Krum hat es mir gesagt ...« Er erzählte ihr, was er bei der Hochzeit von Viktor Krum erfahren hatte.**

„Wow, du bist wirklich deprimiert, oder, Ron?", sagte Fred und Ron sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du hast den lieben Viktor weder Kürbiskopf noch Vicky genannt, oder…"

„Oh…nun", sagte Ron und sah zu Hermine, die seine Hand lächelnd hielt. „Nun, ich glaube, das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr nötig."

„Ich glaub es nicht", rief Ginny und Ron und Hermine (sowie fast alle weiteren im Raum) sprachen auf. In diesem Moment hatten die beiden vergessen, dass sie in einem Raum voller Leute waren und nicht allein. Und es half auch nicht, dass alle sie mit einem verständnisvollen Blick anstarrten. „Nach allem…dies ist der Zeitpunkt wo…arg…ich glaub es einfach nicht!"

„Ähm…warum ist sie so aufgewühlt?", murmelte Sirius zu Remus und alle sahen ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, bevor sie sich wieder Ron und Hermine zuwandten.

„Ähm…ja…Wie ihr sicher alle bemerkt habt, ähm…ja…dass", sagte Ron nervös und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er versuchte angestrengt nicht zu erröten, als seine Familie in schockiert ansah. „Nun…dass Hermine und ich, wir…ähm…sind nun zusammen."

„Sind nun zusammen, so würdest du das also beschreiben", sagte Hermine missbilligend, aber als Ron sie ansah, lächelte sie.

„Merline, Mine, jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt mich aufzuziehen.", murmelte Ron, doch auch er lächelte.

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid", sagte Hermine mit süßer Stimme. „Ich konnte einfach nicht anders."

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein Quietschen den Raum und bevor sich das Paar versah, wurden sie in eine Umarmung von einer ziemlich aufgeregten Molly gezwängt. „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr das nochmal auf die Reihe bekommt…Danke Merlin, dass wir nicht noch zwei Jahre warten müssen, bis ihr die Hinweise versteht!"

„Mum…lass mich los", grummelte Ron und als er zu Hermine blickte, war er erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie lächelte, obwohl sie auch etwas peinlich berührt dreinblickte.

„Es tut mir Leid…Ich bin nur so aufgeregt", strahlte Molly. „Endlich gibt es etwas in diesem Buch worüber ich glücklich sein kann."

„Mum…das ist tatsächlich nicht im Buch", sagte Charlie, doch Molly schien ihm keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken.

Fleur hingegen, beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sie konnte nicht anders als Mollys Reaktion über Ron und Hermines Beziehung mit der über ihre Beziehung mit Bill zu vergleichen. Sie konnte es natürlich verstehen, sie kennen sich viel länger, und es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass es irgendwann passiert wäre, aber dennoch. Molly war immer noch etwas steif ihr gegenüber und dass obwohl sie inzwischen verstanden haben musste, dass die Sache mit Bill und ihr sehr ernsthaft war (Zum Teufel sie hatten in diesem Buch geheiratet).

„Ihr wollt mir also weißmachen, dass der Auslöser eurer so versteckten Gefühle für einander, das Verschwinden dieses Mistkerles war.", sagte George etwas verdrießlich, denn er hatte schon lange eine Wette mit Fred offen, dass Ron und Hermine ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht vor Ende des siebten Schuljahres offenbaren würden, und das war jetzt alles ruiniert… So wie die Dinge in dem Buch bis jetzt verlaufen waren, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er gewonnen hätte.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es das war", sagte Hermine funkelnd zu Ron, der aufstöhnte.

„Jaah, genau…sieht aber ganz danach aus", funkelte Ginny zu Ron und Hermine, sie war immer noch sauer, dass ihr Bruder im Buch einfach so gegangen war und es war einfach ihre Wut auf das Paar umzuleiten.

„Es gab andere Dinge, die mir weißgemacht haben, dass Ron mich vielleicht mögen könnte", murmelte Hermine errötend.

„Du meinst die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen nicht von dir lassen kann…", sagte George.

„…oder wie du immer wieder einen Streit mit ihm anfängt, nur damit er dir Beachtung schenkt…", fügte Fred hinzu.

„…oder wie du immer errötest, wenn du ihn ausversehen berührst…", sagte Bill.

„Das reicht!", grummelte Ron, bevor Charlie auch noch was hinzufügen konnte.

„Ich bin nur glücklich darüber, dass es jetzt passiert ist… es ist schon schwer genug, es ist schon schwer genug das hier zu lesen, während Ron anwesend ist", murmelte Hermine und Ginny sah sie traurig an, bevor sie ihren Blick senkte. Es gab eine kleine Pause, gefolgt von jäher Stille und nach ein paar Minuten beschloss Arthur weiterzulesen.

**Hermine sah erstaunt aus.**

**»Grindelwalds Zeichen? «**

**Sie blickte von Harry zu dem seltsamen Symbol und wieder zurück.**

**»Ich habe nie gehört, dass Grindelwald ein Zeichen hatte. In all dem, was ich über ihn gelesen habe, ist es nirgends erwähnt.«**

„Dann glaube ich nicht, dass er ein Zeichen hat", kicherte Ron. „Wenn Hermine es schon nicht finden kann."

**»Also, wie gesagt, Krum meinte, dass dieses Symbol in Durmstrang in eine Wand gemeißelt war und dass Grindelwald das getan hat.«**

**Sie ließ sich stirnrunzelnd in den alten Sessel zurückplumpsen.**

**»Das ist sehr merkwürdig. Wenn es ein schwarzmagisches Symbol ist, was hat es dann in einem Buch mit Kindergeschichten zu suchen?«**

**»Jaah, seltsam«, sagte Harry. »Und Scrimgeour hätte es eigentlich erkennen müssen. Er war Minister, er hätte doch Erfahrung mit schwarzmagischen Dingen haben müssen.«**

„Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass er Chef des Aurorenbüro war, macht ihn eher geübt in dem Umgang mit schwarzmagischen Dingen", sagte Tonks. „Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht von Fudge erwarten, dass er sowas weiß."

„Da magst du recht haben", kicherte Harry.

**»Ich weiß ... vielleicht hielt er es für ein Auge, genau wie ich. Bei allen anderen Geschichten sind richtige kleine Bilder über dem Titel.«**

**Sie sagte nichts, sondern brütete weiter über dem eigenartigen Zeichen.**

**Harry versuchte es noch einmal.**

**»Hermine?«**

**»Hm?«**

**»Ich hab nachgedacht. Ich – ich will nach Godric's Hollow.«**

**Sie sah zu ihm auf, aber ihre Augen blickten ins Leere, und er war sicher, dass sie immer noch über das geheimnisvolle Zeichen in dem Buch nachdachte.**

Ron kicherte, sich vorstellend wie sie wohl gucken mochte.

**»Ja«, sagte sie. »Ja, das habe ich auch überlegt. Ich glaub wirklich, dass wir das tun müssen.«**

„Nun, ich glaube diese Nachricht habt ich wohl nicht erwartet", kicherte Harry. „Ich hatte mit einem Nein gerechnet."

„Harry, ich dachte du bist der Anführer eurer Gruppe", sagte Sirius. „Warum musst du dann um Erlaubnis fragen?"

Harry sah nun unbehaglich in die Runde.

„Das liegt daran, dass Harry nur der Anführer ist, solange er das tut, was Hermine will", sagte Ginny lachend mit ihren Geschwistern.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Hermine leicht errötend.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass das meiste was Hermine sagt, richtig ist", seufzte Harry. „Und ich würde mich zum Trottel machen, wenn ich nicht auf ihren Rat hören würde."

**»Hast du mir richtig zugehört?«, fragte er.**

**»Natürlich. Du willst nach Godric's Hollow. Ich bin einverstanden, ich glaube, wir sollten dorthin. Ich meine, mir fällt auch kein anderer Ort mehr ein, wo es sein könnte. Es wird gefährlich sein, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto wahrscheinlicher kommt es mir vor, dass es dort ist.«**

„Ähm…dass was dort ist?", fragte Charlie und sah verwirrt drein, ebenso wie alle anderen im Raum, Hermine eingeschlossen.

„Ich habe keine Idee", sagte Hermine, als sie bemerkte, dass die Frage an sie gerichtet war. Das brachte Harry und Ron nur dazu, noch lauter zu lachen und sie sah die beiden sonderbar an. „ich verstehe nicht was so lustig ist."

„Natürlich nicht, aber Harry und ich schon", sagte Ron du sie funkelte ihn an.

„Es ist nur, dass du manchmal diese Ideen bekommst und so tust als würden wir wissen was du denkst.", erklärte Harry.

„Und es ist lustig zu sehen, dass du mal genauso planlos bist, wie der Rest von uns.", lachte Ron.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Hermine augenrollend.

**»Ähm – dass was dort ist?«, fragte Harry.**

**Darauf sah sie ebenso verwirrt drein, wie er sich fühlte.**

**»Na, das Schwert, Harry!**

„Oh…", sagte Harry. „Ähm…warum glaubst du, dass das Schwert dort ist?"

„Wenn du Mr. Weasley lesen lassen würdest, kannst du es herausfinden", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Sie weiß immer noch nicht was sie denkt", sagte Ron grinsend.

**Dumbledore muss gewusst haben, dass du dorthin zurück willst, und immerhin ist Godric's Hollow der Geburtsort von Godric Gryffindor -«**

**»Wirklich? Gryffindor stammte aus Godric's Hollow?«**

„Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf, Potter", sagte Draco, als mehrere Leute die Augen verdrehten. „Du konntest dir nicht vorstellen, dass GODRIC Gryffindor in GODRICS Hollow geboren war."

**»Harry, hast du je die Geschichte der Zauberei aufgeschlagen?«**

**»Ähm«, sagte er und lächelte, wie ihm vorkam, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten: Seine Gesichtsmuskeln fühlten sich merkwürdig verspannt an.**

**»Ich hab vielleicht mal reingeguckt, weißt du, als ich es gekauft hab ... nur das eine Mal ...«**

„Daraus hab ich Hedwigs Namen", sagte Harry.

**»Nun, da das Dorf nach ihm benannt ist, hätte ich gedacht, dass du vielleicht den Zusammenhang durchschaust«, sagte Hermine. Sie klang viel eher nach ihrem alten Selbst, als das in letzter Zeit der Fall gewesen war; Harry wartete schon fast darauf, dass sie gleich verkünden würde, sie müsste mal eben in die Bibliothek.**

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred und George kicherte alle los, während Hermine sie alle böse anfunkelte.

**»In Geschichte der Zauberei steht ein Abschnitt über das Dorf, wart mal ...«**

**Sie öffnete die mit Perlen verzierte Tasche, wühlte eine Weile darin herum und zog schließlich ein Exemplar ihres alten Schulbuchs Geschichte der Zauberei von Bathilda Bagshot hervor, das sie durchblätterte, bis sie die Seite fand, die sie suchte.**

Es gab mehr Gekicher.

„Es sieht so aus, als müsste sie nicht mehr in die Bibliothek… Sie hat sie in ihrer Tasche", sagte Fred und alle prusteten los.

**»Nach der Unterzeichnung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens im Jahre 1689 gingen die Zauberer für immer in den Untergrund. Es war vielleicht nur natürlich, dass sie ihre eigenen kleinen Gemeinden innerhalb von Gemeinden bildeten. Viele kleine Dörfer und Weiler zogen gleich mehrere magische Familien an, die sich zum wechselseitigen Beistand und Schutz zusammenschlossen. ****Die Dörfer Tinworth in Cornwall, Upper Flagley in Yorkshire und Ottery St. **

**Catchpole an der Südküste Englands waren bevorzugte Heimatorte für ganze Ansammlungen von Zaubererfamilien, die Seite an Seite mit duldsamen und manchmal dem Verwechslungszauber unterworfenen Muggeln lebten. Der berühmteste dieser halbmagischen Wohnorte ist wohl Godric's Hollow, das Dorf in Südwestengland, wo der große Zauberer Godric Gryffindor geboren wurde und wo Bowman Wright, der Zauberschmied, den ersten Goldenen Schnalz anfertigte. Der Friedhof ist voll von Namen alter magischer Familien, und dies erklärt zweifellos die Spukgeschichten, die sich seit vielen Jahrhunderten um die kleine Kirche ranken. **

**Du und deine Eltern kommt nicht vor«, sagte Hermine, indem sie das Buch zuklappte, »weil Professor Bagshot alles, was nach dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert passiert ist, nicht mehr behandelt. Aber verstehst du? Godric's Hollow, Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindors Schwert; glaubst du nicht, Dumbledore hätte von dir erwartet, dass du die Verbindung siehst?«**

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore es da gelassen hat."

„Nun, es sieht nach einer weit hergeholten Vermutung aus", seufzte Hermine. „Ich muss wohl echt verzweifelt sein, endlich etwas zu tun."

„das klingt gar nicht gut", murmelte Molly zu sich selbst. Sie befürchtete, dass die beiden etwas Unüberlegtes tun könnten.

**»Ojaah ...«**

**Harry wollte nicht zugeben, dass er gar nicht an das Schwert gedacht hatte, als er vorschlug, sie sollten nach Godric's Hollow gehen. Für ihn lag die Anziehungskraft dieses Dorfes in den Gräbern seiner Eltern, dem Haus, in dem er knapp dem Tod entronnen war, und Bathilda Bagshot selbst.**

**»Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was Muriel gesagt hat?«, fragte er schließlich.**

**»Wer?«**

**»Du weißt -«, er zögerte; er wollte Rons Namen nicht aussprechen.**

**»Ginnys Großtante. Bei der Hochzeit. Die, die behauptet hat, dass du magere Fesseln hättest.«**

**»Oh«, sagte Hermine.**

**Es war ein heikler Moment: Harry wusste, dass sie gespürt hatte, wie Rons Name in der Luft lag. Er sagte schnell: »Sie meinte, Bathilda Bagshot würde immer noch in Godric's Hollow leben.«**

**»Bathilda Bagshot«, murmelte Hermine und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Bathildas Namen, der auf den Umschlag von Geschichte der Zauberei geprägt war. »Also, ich vermute -«**

**Sie holte so dramatisch Luft, dass Harrys Magen rotierte; er zog seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zum Eingang um, halb darauf gefasst, eine Hand zu sehen, die sich durch die Zeltklappe zwängte, aber da war nichts.**

„Ich wünschte wirklich. Du würdest das lassen", grummelte Harry.

„Aber du kennst doch ihre Reaktion, wenn sie etwas realisiert", kicherte Ron. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das kontrollieren kann."

„Ach, seid still", sagte Hermine.

**»Was ist los?«, sagte er, zornig und erleichtert zugleich. »Was sollte das denn? Ich dachte, du hättest einen Todesser gesehen, der gerade den Reißverschluss vom Zelt aufmacht, mindestens -«**

**»Harry, und wenn Bathilda das Schwert hätte? Was, wenn Dumbledore es ihr anvertraut hätte?«**

„Ähm…irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass deine Erleuchtung diesmal sehr spät kam", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd und Hermine funkelte ihn mehr an als denn je.

„Nun, es tut mir aber Leid, dass ich gerade unter Stress stehe", grummelte Hermine.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Ron und blickte zu Boden.

**Harry dachte darüber nach. Bathilda war inzwischen vermutlich eine steinalte Dame und Muriel zufolge war sie »plemplem«. War es wahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore das Schwert von Gryffindor bei ihr versteckt hatte? Wenn ja, dann hatte Dumbledore nach Harrys Empfinden eine Menge dem Zufall überlassen: Dumbledore hatte nie verraten, dass er das Schwert durch eine Fälschung ersetzt hatte, noch hatte er eine Freundschaft mit Bathilda auch nur erwähnt. Dies war jedoch nicht der Moment, Hermines Theorie in Zweifel zu ziehen, wo sie doch so überraschend bereit war, sich Harrys sehnlichstem Wunsch anzuschließen.**

**»Jaah, das könnte er getan haben! Also, gehen wir nach Godric's Hollow?«**

**»Ja, aber wir müssen alles sorgfältig durchdenken, Harry.« Sie setzte sich auf, und Harry spürte, dass der Umstand, dass sie wieder einen Plan hatten, ihre Laune genauso verbessert hatte wie seine.**

Aber Harry und Hermine seufzten, sie wussten, dass sie sich nur falsche Verheißungen machten, nur in der Hoffnung, endlich was tun zu können. Ron allerdings betete, dass niemandem von den Beiden verletzt werden würde.

**»Wir müssen erst mal üben, zusammen unter dem Tarnumhang zu disapparieren, und vielleicht wären Desillusionierungszauber auch sinnvoll, außer du meinst, wir sollten gleich Nägel mit Köpfen machen und Vielsaft-Trank verwenden? Dann müssten wir uns Haare von jemandem besorgen. Ich glaub wirklich, das sollten wir tun, Harry, je stärker unsere Masken sind, desto besser ...«**

**Harry ließ sie reden, nickte und pflichtete ihr bei, wann immer sie eine Pause machte, doch seine Gedanken waren von dem Gespräch abgeschweift. Zum ersten Mal seit er erfahren hatte, dass das Schwert bei Gringotts eine Fälschung war, verspürte er Aufregung.**

„Warum ziehst du dich aus der Konversation zurück, dafür gibt es keinen Grund.", sagte Remus.

„Hermine ist besser dran, wenn sie die Pläne alleine macht", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Wenn ich versuchen würde zu helfen, würde sie mir am Ende doch nur wieder den Mund verbieten."

„Das tu ich nicht", protestierte Hermine.

„Nun, du würdest, wenn ich versuchen würde zu helfen", grinste Harry und Hermines Blick wurde böse.

**Er würde bald nach Hause gehen, zurück an den Ort, wo er eine Familie gehabt hatte. Wenn Voldemort nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er in Godric's Hollow aufgewachsen und hätte dort all seine Schulferien verbracht. Er hätte Freunde zu sich nach Hause einladen können ... er hätte vielleicht sogar Brüder und Schwestern gehabt ... es wäre seine Mutter gewesen, die den Kuchen für seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag gebacken hätte. Das Leben, das er verloren hatte, war ihm kaum jemals so wirklich erschienen wie in diesem Moment, da er wusste, dass er den Ort bald sehen würde, wo es ihm genommen worden war.**

Harry seufzte, nachdenklich über das Ganze.

„Würdest du gerne mal dahin, Harry?", fragte Sirius und beobachtete seinen Patensohn genau.

„Ich glaube schon", murmelte Harry gen Boden. Sirius nickte (obwohl Harry es nicht sehen konnte) und schwor, dass er ihn irgendwann dort hinbringen würde…er selbst hatte ein wenig Angst dort hinzugehen, aber wusste dass er es eines Tages seiner Angst gegenüber stellen musste.

**Nachdem Hermine an diesem Abend zu Bett gegangen war, zog Harry leise seinen Rucksack aus ihrer Perlentasche und nahm das Fotoalbum heraus, das Hagrid ihm vor so langer Zeit geschenkt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten sah er die alten Bilder seiner Eltern durch, die aus diesen Fotos zu ihm hochlächelten und winkten, die nun alles waren, was er von ihnen noch besaß.**

Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie in Dankbarkeit.

Molly sah aus, als würde sie gleich aufstehen und ihn umarmen, aber sie hielt sich zurück.

**Am nächsten Tag wäre Harry am liebsten nach Godric's Hollow aufgebrochen, aber Hermine hatte andere Pläne. Sie war überzeugt, Voldemort würde damit rechnen, dass Harry dorthin zurückkehrte, wo seine Eltern gestorben waren, und wollte daher unbedingt erst dann aufbrechen, wenn sie sich so gut wie möglich getarnt hatten. Es dauerte deswegen eine ganze Woche – in der sie sich heimlich Haare von arglosen Muggeln beschafften, die gerade ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten, und zu zweit unter dem Tarnumhang Apparieren und Disapparieren übten –, bis Hermine sich bereit erklärte, die Reise anzutreten.**

Molly lächelte Hermine an, sie war wieder einmal dankbar dafür, dass sie bei ihnen war und sicherstellte, dass sie so sicher wie möglich waren, wenn man auf der Flucht von Voldemort war und in einem Zelt lebte.

**Sie mussten im Schutz der Dunkelheit in das Dorf apparieren, also war es später Nachmittag, als sie endlich den Vielsaft-Trank schluckten und Harry sich in einen Muggel mittleren Alters mit schütterem Haar verwandelte, Hermine in seine kleine und ziemlich mausgraue Gattin. Die Perlentasche, die all ihre Habseligkeiten enthielt (außer dem Horkrux, den Harry um den Hals trug), steckte in einer Innentasche von Hermines zugeknöpftem Mantel. Harry legte den Tarnumhang über sie, dann drehten sie sich abermals in die drückende Dunkelheit hinein.**

**Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug.**

**Sie standen Hand in Hand auf einem verschneiten Sträßchen unter einem dunkelblauen Himmel, an dem schon die ersten nächtlichen Sterne schwach funkelten. Auf beiden Seiten der schmalen Straße standen kleine Häuser, in deren Fenstern Weihnachtsschmuck glitzerte. Nicht weit vor ihnen deutete der goldene Schein von Straßenlaternen die Ortsmitte an.**

**»So viel Schnee!«, flüsterte Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang. »Warum haben wir nicht an Schnee gedacht? All unsere Vorkehrungen, und nun werden wir Fußspuren hinterlassen! Die müssen wir unbedingt loswerden –du gehst vor, ich mach das -«**

„Das wird ewig dauern und bis dahin ist der Vielsafttrank verbraucht.", informierte Ron sie.

„Arg", stöhnte Hermine. „Du hast recht…Nun immerhin benutzen wir Vielsafttrank und sehen nicht aus wie unser normales selbst."

**Harry wollte nicht wie ein Pferd im Märchenspiel in das Dorf kommen, denn so sahen sie aus, wenn sie sich verborgen halten wollten und magisch ihre Spuren verwischten.**

**»Lass uns den Tarnumhang ablegen«, sagte Harry, und als sie beklommen dreinblickte, setzte er hinzu: »Ach, komm schon, wir sehen nicht aus wie wir, und hier ist keiner.«**

**Er stopfte den Umhang unter seine Jacke, und nun kamen sie ungehindert voran, an weiteren Häusern vorbei, während die eisige Luft ihnen ins Gesicht stach: Jedes dieser Häuser hätte das sein können, in dem James und Lily einst gelebt hatten**

„Nein…du würdest dein Haus sofort erkennen", berichtete Ron Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Weil es immer noch so aus sieht wie es danach aussah…nun…es ist immer noch zerstört.", erklärte Ron.

„Es ist seit dem Tag ein Denkmal", sagte Remus und zog eine Grimasse.

**oder in dem Bathilda jetzt lebte. Harry starrte auf die Haustüren, die schneebeladenen Dächer und die Windfänge und überlegte, ob ihm irgendetwas bekannt vorkam, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es unmöglich war, dass er doch kaum älter als ein Jahr gewesen war, als er diesen Ort für immer verlassen hatte. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob er das Haus überhaupt würde sehen können; er wusste nicht, was passierte, wenn jemand starb, der unter dem Schutz eines Fidelius-Zaubers gelebt hatte. Dann bog die kleine Straße, auf der sie gingen, nach links, und der Dorfkern, ein kleiner Platz, lag vor ihnen.**

**Rings um den Platz hingen bunte Lichterketten und in der Mitte stand etwas wie ein Kriegerdenkmal halb verborgen hinter einem windzerzausten Weihnachtsbaum. Es gab ein paar Läden, ein Postamt, einen Pub und eine kleine Kirche, deren Buntglasfenster wie glänzende Edelsteine über den Platz leuchteten.**

**Hier war der Schnee zusammengepresst, und er war hart und rutschig geworden, wo den ganzen Tag lang Menschen darübergelaufen waren.**

**Leute aus dem Dorf kreuzten ihren Weg, für einen Moment angestrahlt von Straßenlaternen. Die Tür des Pubs ging kurz auf, und ein wenig Gelächter und Popmusik drang an ihre Ohren; dann hörten sie, wie in der kleinen Kirche ein Weihnachtslied angestimmt wurde.**

**»Harry, ich glaub, es ist Heiligabend!«, sagte Hermine.**

„Super Art dieses Feiertag zu feiern", sagte Fred.

„Es macht keinen wirklichen Unterschied. Es ist ja nicht so als hätten wir feiern können, wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass Heiligabend gewesen wäre.", sagte Harry.

**»Tatsächlich?«**

**Er wusste nicht mehr, welches Datum sie hatten; sie hatten seit Wochen keine Zeitung gesehen.**

**» Ganz bestimmt«, sagte Hermine, den Blick zur Kirche gewandt. »Sie... sie sind wohl dort, oder? Deine Mum und dein Dad? Ich kann den Friedhof dahinter sehen.«**

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und Ginny nahm Harrys freie Hand, da Hermine immer noch die andere drückte, sie beide wussten, dass es schwer für ihn war.

**Harry spürte, wie etwas in ihm bebte, das mehr als Aufregung war, eher Furcht. Nun, da er so nahe war, fragte er sich, ob er es wirklich sehen wollte. Vielleicht wusste Hermine, wie er sich fühlte, denn sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und ging zum ersten Mal voraus und zog ihn weiter.**

Harry lächelte sie schwach an, es gab kein vielleicht in ihm und er war dankbar, dass sie da war.

**In der Mitte des Platzes jedoch blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.**

**»Harry, sieh mal!«**

**Sie deutete auf das Kriegerdenkmal. Als sie daran vorbeigegangen waren, hatte es sich verwandelt. Statt eines Obelisken voller Namen war da jetzt ein Standbild von drei Menschen: ein Mann mit zerzausten Haaren und Brille, eine Frau mit langen Haaren und einem freundlichen, hübschen Gesicht, und ein kleiner Junge, der in den Armen seiner Mutter saß. Auf ihren Köpfen hatten sie weiche weiße Mützen aus Schnee.**

„Es gibt eine Statue von…", sagte Harry überrascht.

„Ja", antwortete Molly sanft den Tränen nahe.

**Harry trat näher und blickte hoch in die Gesichter seiner Eltern. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass da ein Standbild sein würde ... wie merkwürdig es war, sich selbst in Stein abgebildet zu sehen, ein glückliches Baby ohne Narbe auf der Stirn ...**

**»Komm«, sagte Harry, nachdem er genug geschaut hatte, und sie wandten sich wieder der Kirche zu. Als sie die Straße überquerten, warf er einen Blick über die Schulter; das Standbild hatte sich wieder in das Kriegerdenkmal verwandelt.**

**Der Gesang wurde lauter, als sie sich der Kirche näherten. Es schnürte Harry die Kehle zu, so heftig fühlte er sich an Hogwarts erinnert, an Peeves, wie er unanständige Versionen von Weihnachtsliedern aus Rüstungen herausgrölte, an die zwölf Weihnachtsbäume in der Großen Halle, an Dumbledore mit seinem Hut, der aus einem Knallbonbon herausgekommen war, an Ron mit einem handgestrickten Pulli ...**

**Am Eingang zum Friedhof war ein kleines Schwingtor. Hermine drückte es so leise wie möglich auf und sie schoben sich hindurch.**

**Beidseits des rutschigen Weges zur Kirchentür lag hoher, unberührter Schnee. Sie gingen weiter, und als sie in den Schatten unter den leuchtenden Fenstern geduckt um das Gebäude herumschlichen, hinterließen sie tiefe Gräben.**

**Hinter der Kirche ragte Reihe um Reihe schneebedeckter Grabsteine aus einer blassblauen Decke, die mit roten, goldenen und grünen Sprenkeln übersät war, wo auch immer Reflexe der Buntglasfenster auf den Schnee trafen. Harry hielt den Zauberstab in seiner Jackentasche fest umklammert und ging auf das nächste Grab zu.**

**»Schau dir das an, es ist ein Abbott, könnte ein seit langem verschollener Verwandter von Hannah sein!«**

„ich bin mir nicht sicher über den seit langem verschollen Teil, aber es sollte ein Verwandter sein", antwortete Hermine.

**»Sprich leise«, bat ihn Hermine.**

**Sie wateten immer tiefer in den Friedhof hinein, zogen dunkle Spuren im Schnee, bückten sich das ein oder andere Mal, um die Inschriften alter Grabsteine zu lesen, und spähten ab und zu in die Dunkelheit ringsumher, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie allein waren.**

**»Harry, hier!«**

**Hermine war zwei Grabreihen entfernt; er musste zu ihr zurückwaten, das Herz hämmerte ihm geradezu in der Brust.**

**»Ist es -?«**

**»Nein, aber sieh mal!«**

„ich glaube, dass mich im Moment nur das Grab meiner Eltern interessiert", murmelte Harry und Hermine seufzte.

**Sie deutete auf den dunklen Stein. Harry beugte sich hinunter und sah auf dem vereisten, von Flechten überzogenen Granit die Worte Kendra Dumbledore**

Alle sahen Dumbledore traurig an. Er selber sah trauriger aus, als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatten.

**sowie, gleich unter ihrem Geburts- und Todesdatum, und ihre Tochter Ariana. Auch ein Zitat stand darauf: Wo dein Schatz ist, da wird dein Herz auch sein. **

Mehrere Leute wunderte sich, was das bedeuten konnte, aber keiner wollte den verstörten Dumbledore fragen.

**Also hatten Rita Kimmkorn und Muriel mit einigen ihrer Behauptungen Recht gehabt. Die Familie Dumbledore hatte wirklich hier gelebt und ein Teil von ihr war hier gestorben.**

**Das Grab zu sehen war schlimmer, als davon zu hören. Harry drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass seine und Dumbledores Wurzeln tief in diesem Friedhof lagen und dass Dumbledore es ihm hätte sagen müssen; doch er hatte nie daran gedacht, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Sie hätten diesen Ort gemeinsam besuchen können; Harry stellte sich kurz vor, wie er mit Dumbledore hierhergekommen wäre und wie sehr sie das verbunden hätte, wie viel es ihm bedeutet hätte.**

„Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber es ist nicht leicht für mich an dieses Ort zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore schwer.

„Ich verstehe", seufzte Harry, wohlwissend, dass es sie wirklich verbunden hätte, aber zur selben Zeit auch schmerzhaft für sie sein würde.

**Doch für Dumbledore war die Tatsache, dass ihre Familien Seite an Seite auf demselben Friedhof lagen, offenbar ein belangloser Zufall gewesen, vielleicht unerheblich für die Mission, die er Harry aufgetragen hatte.**

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", murmelte Harry, beschämt darüber, dass sein Buch-Ich sofort annahm, nur weil Dumbledore ihn nicht hierher gebracht hatte, dass es nur ein belangloser Zufall war.

**Hermine sah Harry an, und er war froh, dass sein Gesicht im Schatten verborgen lag. Er las noch einmal die Worte auf dem Grabstein. Wo dein Schatz ist, da wird dein Herz auch sein. Er begriff nicht, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Bestimmt hatte Dumbledore sie ausgewählt, als Familienältester, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war.**

**»Bist du sicher, dass er nie erwähnt hat -?«, begann Hermine.**

**»Ja«, sagte Harry knapp, und dann: »Suchen wir weiter«, und er wandte sich von ihr ab und wünschte, er hätte den Stein nie gesehen: Er wollte sich seine gespannte Erwartung nicht durch Unmut verderben lassen.**

**»Hier!«, rief Hermine wenige Augenblicke später erneut aus der Dunkelheit. »Oh, nein, tut mir leid! Ich dachte, da steht Potter.«**

**Sie rieb einen bröckligen, bemoosten Stein ab und starrte mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn hinunter.**

**»Harry, komm mal kurz zurück.«**

**Er wollte nicht wieder abgelenkt werden und ging nur widerwillig durch den Schnee zu ihr zurück.**

„Ernsthaft Hermine, verstehst du nicht, dass ich mich im Moment nur um eine Sache schere.", sagte Harry.

„Sorry", sagte Hermine.

**»Was gibt's?«**

**»Schau dir das an!«**

**Das Grab war äußerst alt und so verwittert, dass Harry kaum den Namen entziffern konnte. Hermine zeigte ihm das Symbol darunter.**

**»Harry, das ist das Zeichen aus dem Buch!«**

„ich frage mich, was das hier zu tun hat?", fragte Remus.

„Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht hat Dumbledore wirklich gedacht, dass wir herkommen würden und es so entdecken würden.", sagte Hermine und sah ihren Schulleiter an, der immer noch traurig guckte. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob es Teil seines Planes war oder nicht. (er wusste natürlich, dass das Zeichen dort war), aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

**Er schaute angestrengt auf die Stelle, auf die sie deutete: Der Stein war so ausgewaschen, dass man kaum erkennen konnte, was da eingemeißelt war, doch schien sich unter dem fast unleserlichen Namen tatsächlich ein dreieckiges Zeichen zu befinden.**

**»Jaah ... könnte sein ...«**

**Hermine entzündete ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Namen auf dem Grabstein.**

**»Da steht Ig-Ignotus, glaube ich ...«**

**»Ich such wieder nach meinen Eltern, in Ordnung?«, sagte Harry zu ihr, wobei seine Stimme leicht gereizt klang, und er ging weiter und ließ sie neben dem alten Grab kauernd zurück.**

**Hin und wieder sah er einen Nachnamen wie Abbott, den er von Hogwarts her kannte. Von manchen Zaubererfamilien lagen mehrere Generationen auf dem Friedhof: Harry konnte aus den Daten schließen, dass sie entweder ausgestorben waren oder dass die jüngeren Angehörigen aus Godric's Hollow weggezogen waren. Er ging immer tiefer zwischen die Gräber, und jedes Mal, wenn er zu einem neuen Grabstein gelangte, spürte er zugleich Beklemmung und Vorfreude in sich aufkommen.**

**Die Dunkelheit und die Stille schienen auf einmal viel größer zu werden. Harry sah sich besorgt um, er dachte an Dementoren, doch dann bemerkte er, dass keine Weihnachtslieder mehr zu hören waren und sich das Stimmengewirr und die Schritte der Kirchgänger, die zum Dorfplatz zurückgingen, in der Ferne verloren. Im Innern der Kirche hatte jemand gerade das Licht ausgemacht.**

**Dann drang Hermines Stimme zum dritten Mal aus der Schwärze, scharf und klar, aus wenigen Metern Entfernung.**

**»Harry, sie sind hier ... hier ist es.«**

„Wie's aussieht kannst du nichts auf eigene Faust finden", sagte Fred kichernd, aber keiner schenkte ihm Beachtung. Sie alle waren in Gedanken verloren, als sie an die Menschen dachten, die sie verloren hatten.

**Und er erkannte an ihrem Ton, dass es diesmal seine Mutter und sein Vater waren: Er ging zu ihr hin mit dem Gefühl, als würde ihm etwas Schweres auf der Brust lasten, mit demselben Gefühl wie damals, kurz nachdem Dumbledore gestorben war, einer Trauer, die buchstäblich auf sein Herz und seine Lunge drückte.**

Remus sah Harry mitfühlend an. Er hatte sich ähnlich gefühlt, als er zum ersten Mal das Grab seiner Freunde besucht hatte. Tonks ergriff seine Hand und er lächelte sie an, vor allem als er bemerkte, dass sie eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter gelegt hatte, der angespannt drein blickte. Remus realisierte, dass dies alles für Sirius schlimmer sein musste, da er nie die Gelegenheit hatte mit der Sache abzuschließen.

**Der Grabstein stand nur zwei Reihen hinter dem von Kendra und Ariana. Er war aus weißem Marmor, genau wie Dumbledores Grabmal, und so war er leicht zu lesen, denn er schien in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten.**

**Harry musste sich nicht hinknien und nicht einmal ganz nahe herantreten, um die Worte zu erkennen, die darin eingemeißelt waren:**

Severus funkelte das Buch an, daran denkend, dass so ein unübersehbarer Grabstein nur Potters Idee gewesen sein konnte…Immer herausstechen. Lily hätte das nicht gewollt. Sie hätte etwas einfach gewollt. Er versuchte seinen Ärger zu halten, aber natürlich war es unmöglich, es war nicht mal annähernd so stark, um nicht an sie zu denken. Er hatte ihr Grab nie besucht…er konnte es nie über sich bringen und es jetzt zu lesen, brachte all die gefürchteten Gedanken wie auf.

Brachte ihn dazu an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit zu denken…Ihre Jahre in Hogwarts und wie sie anfingen sich von einander zu entfernen…Den Tag, an dem er alles ruiniert hatte…Die Jahre, in denen er sie nicht einmal gesehen hatte, aber sie hatte seine Gedanken nie ganz verlassen…Den Tag, an dem er sie mehr denn je verraten hatte und er versucht hatte, Dumbledore dazu zu bringen ihm zu helfen, seinen Fehler zu korrigieren…Der Tag, an dem sie gestorben war…

All das rannte durch seinen Kopf und er senkte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, fühlte sich immer mehr schuldig und seine Gedanken wurden dunkler. Harry bemerkte seine Reaktion und war verwirrt, aber er wusste, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit war, danach zu fragen. Überdies fühlte er sich selbst so schlecht im Moment und hatte keine Zeit sich um andere Sorgen zu machen.

**James Potter **

**geboren am 21. März 1960, gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981**

**Lily Potter **

**geboren am 30. Januar 1960, gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981**

„Sie waren so jung", seufzte Molly. Sie weinte in Arthur Schulter. Es war so traurig, dass sie so viel hatten, worauf sie sich hätten freuen können und all das wurde viel zu früh von ihnen genommen.

**Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod. **

**Harry las die Inschrift langsam, als ob er nur eine einzige Gelegenheit hätte, ihren Sinn zu begreifen, und er las die letzten Worte laut.**

**»Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod ...« Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihm, in einem Anflug von Panik. »Ist das nicht eine Vorstellung von den Todessern? Was hat das hier zu suchen?«**

„So ist es nicht gemeint", sagte Sirius, seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als er sprach. „J-James hat mir mal erzählt, dass so seine Familie vom Tod denkt…dass es etwas ist, was uns alle erwartet…sorry…Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich es sagen soll."

**»Es bedeutet nicht, dass der Tod so besiegt wird, wie die Todesser es meinen, Harry«, sagte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme. »Es bedeutet... du weißt schon ... über den Tod hinaus leben. Leben nach dem Tod.«**

**Aber sie leben nicht, dachte Harry: Sie sind nicht mehr. Die leeren Worte konnten die Tatsache nicht verhüllen, dass die vermoderten Überreste seiner Eltern unter Schnee und Stein lagen, gleichgültig, unwissend. Und Tränen kamen ihm, ehe er sie zurückhalten konnte, kochend heiß und im nächsten Moment schon eisig auf seinem Gesicht, und wozu sollte er sie abwischen oder sie verbergen?**

Harry fühlte, wie Ginny und Hermine wieder seine Hände drückten, als er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, ein verlorener Kampf, wie es schien, und als Tränen seinen Wangen hinunter rollten, dachte er an seine Eltern, die er nie kennenlernen durfte.

**Er ließ sie heruntertropfen, mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen, und sah hinab auf den dichten Schnee, der den Ort vor seinen Augen verbarg, wo die letzten Überreste von Lily und James lagen, die jetzt gewiss nur noch Knochen waren oder Staub, unwissend und gleichgültig ihrem lebenden Sohn gegenüber, der nun so nahe bei ihnen war und dessen Herz noch schlug, der lebendig war, weil sie sich geopfert hatten, und der in diesem Moment fast den Wunsch verspürte, unter dem Schnee bei ihnen zu schlafen.**

„Sie wissen es, Harry.", sagte Sirius. „Ich weiß, dass sie über dich wachen."

„Jaah", sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, er konnte sich die Formen noch genau vorstellen, die aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kamen, als sie sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit duelliert hatten…wie sie wussten was Sache war…wie sie sich um ihn gesorgt hatten. Es ließ ihn wundern, ob sie wirklich da waren und über ihm wachten, wie Sirius es gesagt hatte.

**Hermine hatte wieder seine Hand genommen und hielt sie fest. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, erwiderte aber ihren Händedruck und atmete die Nachtluft jetzt in tiefen, heftigen Zügen ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, versuchte seine Beherrschung zurückzugewinnen. Er hätte etwas für sie mitbringen sollen, und er hatte nicht daran gedacht, und alle Pflanzen auf dem Friedhof waren kahl und gefroren. Aber Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, zog einen Kreis durch die Luft, und vor ihnen erblühte ein Kranz aus Christrosen.**

„Danke" Harry gab Hermine ein wässriges Lächeln und sie erwiderte es.

**Harry fing ihn auf und legte ihn auf das Grab seiner Eltern.**

**Sobald er sich wieder erhoben hatte, wollte er gehen: Er glaubte nicht, es einen Moment länger hier aushalten zu können. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermines Schultern, und sie schlang ihren um seine Hüfte, und so wandten sie sich schweigend ab und gingen durch den Schnee davon, an Dumbledores Mutter und Schwester vorbei in Richtung der dunklen Kirche und des Schwingtors zurück, das noch nicht zu sehen war.**

Harry sah Hermine an, froh darüber, dass sie da gewesen war, als er seine Eltern besucht hatte. Sie wusste immer was zu sagen war und was nicht, wenn sie in solchen Situationen warn und er war dankbar dafür. Sie gab ihm ein schwaches lächeln und er lächelte zurück.

„Das ist das Ende vom Kapitel", sagte Arthur und sah sich nach Severus um, der immer noch seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte, dann gab er das Buch Draco.

Obwohl er nicht wirklich Lust hatte zu lesen, nahm Draco das Buch, wohlwissend, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

...

Das wars leider auch schon wieder.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und natürlich freue ich mich immer gerne über Reviews.

Lg JJ


End file.
